Melissa's fairytale
by Star431a
Summary: Story about Melissa. Her life getting complicated when she meets fairytale characters. Possibly seen some before.
1. Pilot

I graduated with my friends in Mystic Falls. Finding my parents here and no record of them. I thought I had a good life...but I was wrong.

Melissa is outside. Damon approaches to her.

"What are you thinking about." Damon asked

"Promise not to get mad." Melissa said

Damon raised his hand.

"Scouts honor." Damon said

"Little Jenna and I are leaving mystic falls. (Damon stared at Melissa for a minute.) I know it's heartbreaking but to many people died and..." Melissa said Damon cuts her off

Damon hugged Melissa.

"Do what makes you happy." Damon said

"Klaus promised me to drop me off somewhere so...I'm guessing New York. (Damon stopped hugging her.) I can't trust Elijah after what..." Melissa said

Melissa show some tears.

"Screw him. He cheated on you with Katherine. Alright. That wasn't your fault." Damon said

Melissa wiped her tears off of her face. Klaus is coming.

"You ready love?" Klaus asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

Margaret picks up her baby out of the carriage. Caroline is coming and so is Elena.

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would you?" Caroline asked Melissa

"Yeah." Elena said

Melissa gives her baby to Damon. Both Caroline and Elena hugged her.

"Me too." Jeremy said

Melissa hugged Jeremy.

"Where's Bonnie and Stefan?" Melissa ask them

"Bonnie doesn't love goodbyes." Jeremy said

"And Stefan hit the road." Elena said

"Oh...ok." Melissa said

"Don't forget about me." Matt said

"And me. (Melissa hugged both Matt and Rebekah.) I will miss you and I will miss babysitting little Jenna." Rebekah said

"Thanks Becks." Melissa said

"You know I am going to miss you as well." Matt said

"I will miss you too." Melissa said

"Still going to hate me forever Rebekah?" Klaus asked his sister

"Doubtful." Rebekah said

Damon hands little Jenna to Melissa and puts her in the car.

"Well...two hybrids gone which means Klaus taking me to New York so that me and little Jenna can have a new start in life." Melissa said

"Well what's Tyler going to say? I mean he is after all her father." Caroline said

"Tyler is not here and this is my decision. I have to decide that my daughter has to be somewhere that doesn't have to be this. (Caroline rolled her eyes.) I love you guys but I have to do this. And Damon and Jeremy?" Melissa said

"Yeah." Both Damon and Jeremy

"Tell Bonnie I said that I love her and she will always be like a sister to me and a good friend. If Stefan comes back then tell him that I'm glad that he took me in and raise me like a sister and as do you Damon." Melissa said

Damon hugged Melissa again and stopped hugging her.

"Go for it. And send us post cards." Damon said

"Sure thing. (Elena gives Melissa a present.) Thanks. (She hugged her again and stop hugging her. Harper appeared behind her. She turns around.) Harper." Melissa said

"Yes." Harper said

"I'm going to miss you since you're a ghost and all." Melissa said

"I promise to you that I will find peace with Anna and Miss Pearl." Harper said

Melissa hugged Harper one last time. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I won't forget about you." Melissa said

Melissa smiled at Harper and shed another tear again.

"I will always look after you." Harper said

Harper disappeared with his spirit away. Both Klaus and Melissa get into the car and shut the doors. He looked at her.

"Sure you want to do this?" Klaus asked again

Melissa looked back at Klaus

"I'm sure of it. A new start is what me and my daughter need right now." Melissa said

"Ok then." Klaus said

Klaus smiled and they hit the road.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High School.

Both Melissa and Stefan walking inside the school and goes to the secretary office.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Secretary asked

"Yes. I'm new here and so is he. I'm Melissa Flair and this is..." Melissa said

"Stefan Salvatore." Stefan said

"Let me see both your school records. (Melissa demanded. Secretary looked at both Melissa and Stefan and they gave her the paperwork. She looked disapointed.) Both of your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." Secretary said

Secretary looked in Stefan's eyes as he compels her.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Stefan said

"Well, you're right. So it is." Secretary said

"If we can just have our class schedules." Stefan said

"Of course. I'll be right back. (Secretary goes into the other room and printed out their class schedules. She comes back and hands it to them.) Ms. Flair! Mr. Salvatore!" Secretary said

"Thank you." Stefan said

"Thank you so much." Melissa said

"You're welcome." Secretary said

They walked out of the office and walked in the hallways.

"New school. And it's only the beginning." Melissa said

"Making friends is the best way." Stefan said

"Yeah I know." Melissa said

"I'll be right back." Stefan said

Stefan walked away. Melissa heads to her locker. She opens it with her combination and dropped her books. Suddenly a boy helped her with her books. He had blonde hair and was wearing a football jacket.

"Thanks." Melissa said

"New girl?" The boy asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

"Matt Donovan." The boy said

Matt extended his hand to Melissa.

"Melissa Flair. (Melissa shook Matt's hand. Then she looked at her schedule.) Do you know where I can find Mr. Tanner's class." Melissa asked Matt

"That's my first class too. I can walk you there." Matt said

"Thanks." Melissa said

Both Melissa and Matt walked together.

"So why a girl like you would be at a school like this?" Matt said

"Truth! I ran away from a foster system in Durham." Melissa said

"You were born in Durham?" Matt asked

"No. I was born here." Melissa said

"No way." Matt said

"Yep." Melissa said

They've stopped at a classroom.

"This is us." Matt said

They've walked in. Melissa and Matt take their seats. The class started and Mr. Tanner talking. She was taking notes.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. (Tanner looked at Melissa while she was raising her hand.) Yes." Tanner said

"Melissa Flair. And to finish those sentence is that...Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Melissa said

"How do you know that? Are you from around here?" Tanner asked Melissa

"Durham. But then again I was born here. I study a lot of history, math, science. Pretty much everything." Melissa said

"All I can say is provo." Tanner said

Mr. Tanner kept talking. Matt smiled at Melissa.

* * *

2 hours now.

Class was done. Tyler walking in the hallways and confronted Melissa.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Wait. You know her?" Matt asked Tyler

"Remember that time I told you that I was upset and drunk and I had a one night stand with the mystery girl?" Tyler asked Matt

"This is her?" Matt asked again

"Yes." Tyler said

"Oh." Matt said

"Why are you even here?" Tyler asked again

"I'm going to school. Spending time with kids right here." Melissa said

Melissa was trying to walk off but Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Let her go." Matt said

"She's hiding something Matt. (Tyler knew that Melissa was hiding something.) What is it?" Tyler asked again

"I'm not telling you Jack." Melissa said

"What...is...it?" Tyler demand

Melissa couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant. With your child. (Tyler looked at Melissa in shocked.) Is that what you wanted to hear?" Melissa asked Tyler

Tyler let Melissa go and she walked off. Stefan catched up to her.

"You ok?" Stefan asked Melissa

"Yeah. I'm ok. But you should see the fear in his eyes. I mean I just blirted out the truth to him." Melissa said

"He had to know." Stefan said

"I know. But enough about me. I seen you making googly eyes at a girl." Melissa said

"Yeah. I did." Stefan said

"You know her don't you?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Her name is Elena Gilbert." Stefan said

"Do you know where she's going?" Melissa asked again

"Possibly her parents grave." Stefan said

"How do you know that?" Melissa asked again

"I was the one that saved her." Stefan said


	2. Trust

Klaus, Melissa, and little Jenna made it to New York even though Melissa was asleep all the way.

"Wake up, luv. We're here." Klaus said

Melissa wakes up.

"Remind me to get some animal blood. I'm all fresh out." Melissa said

"Or you could just get some out of a human. (Melissa gave Klaus a look.) I guess not. (He stopped the car and gets out of the car. He sees a hooded man on the sidewalk walking. So Klaus stopped him and compels him.) Who are you and what's your name?" Klaus asked the hooded man

"My name is Neal Cassidy." Hooded man said

"Good and where is your apartment. Cause my friend there. (Klaus pointed at Melissa.) Needs a roommate." Klaus said

Neal punches Klaus and tries to runaway but Melissa blocks him.

"We won't hurt you." Melissa said

"I will." Klaus said

"Who the hell are you people? Did you come from my land?" Neal asked both Melissa and Klaus

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked again

"You're not from there...are you?" Neal asked again

"What are you talking about...from where?" Melissa asked Neal

"I'll tell you...But not here." Neal said

* * *

They drove Neal to his apartment and got out of the car. Neal, Klaus, and Melissa while she was carrying her daughter walking upstairs. Neal, Melissa, and Jenna get into his apartment but Klaus needed to be invited in.

"He needs to be invited in." Melissa said

"You're serious?" Neal asked as a joke

"Yep" Melissa said

"Come in. (Klaus comes in.) So uh...What are you guys? Are you guys...vampires or something? (Both Klaus and Melissa were putting on their serious faces. Neal realized they were not kidding.) Oh..." Neal said

"It's more complicated then that." Melissa said

"How?" Neal asked both Melissa and Klaus

"We're...we're..." Melissa was trying to spit it out

"We're hybrids." Klaus finally said it.

"That's impossible. You either been born by 1 who is human and vampire or if you already been a werewolf then that would mean..." Neal said

Neal was trying to figure it out and pointed at Klaus.

"I'm part werewolf and part vampire." Klaus said

Neal pointed at Melissa.

"And you're..." Neal said

Neal trying to figure out Melissa.

"Mines a little complicated. (Neal was waiting for answer.) I didn't deserve to become a vampire. But I deserve to protect my daughter. So I ask my ex boyfriend Elijah...Klaus's brother to make me into something to keep me human and keep me as a vampire." Melissa said

"What did you do?" Neal asked Melissa

"A two witches help me to complete my transition. So I drink a file of human blood and Elijah blood and then it worked and now I am here." Melissa explain

Klaus told Neal the whole story about the vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, and the story of the petrova doppelganger and how their magic happened in their world.

"Tell us about your story?" Klaus asked Neal

"Technically in this world I'm known as Neal Cassidy. But in the other world I'm known as Baelfire." Neal said

Neal told them everything about where he came from and they laughed at him.

"I'm sorry mate but fairytales are not real...I mean we never come across one." Klaus said

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand." Neal said

Margaret touches Neal arm and it made her believe.

"He's telling the truth." Melissa said

"How?" Klaus asked Melissa

"I don't know...some how... some way. I just felt this connection. Me and daughter are going to stay with Neal for the time being until I find this Emma person." Melissa said

"But you said..." Klaus said as Melissa interrupted his sentence

"I know what I said. But for people with happy endings and my daughter. I should help those people. For me and her we should go to this fairytale land. Because I never been there. I mean you can't compel something that's supernatural right." Melissa said

Klaus nods.

"You can stay here for 3 months and then I'll call my friend to come and get you of where you need to be." Neal said

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Neal

"You're welcome." Neal said

Klaus hugs Melissa and whispers

"I'm sorry that I killed your friend." Klaus apologizing

Melissa stops hugging Klaus and kissed him on his cheek.

"That's all that I wanted to here. And I forgive you." Melissa said

Klaus show some tears.

"I should get going. (Klaus kissed Melissa on her forehead.) Goodbye." Klaus said

Klaus disappeared in his vamp speed.

"So you don't drink human blood?" Neal asked Melissa

"I only drink animal blood. Notice that if I drink human blood then I don't know if..." Melissa said as Neal finishes her sentence

"You don't know if you can stop?" Neal asked again

"Yeah" Melissa said

"What did he mean that he killed your friend?" Neal asked again

"You caught that huh? (Neal was waiting for an answer.) She was in a sacrifice. All he needed was a Petrova doppelganger to complete the ritual." Melissa said

"There's more to that story." Neal said

"He needed a witch to do the spell." Melissa said

"What else?" Neal asked again

"A werewolf and a vampire. He changed her into a vampire." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Neal apologizing

"And that's why I name my little girl Jenna to represent her." Melissa said


	3. Let it be

3 months now.

In the bedroom.

Jenna is sleeping in her crib while Melissa is writing in her diary.

 _ _Dear Diary,__

 _ _It's been 3 months since I came to New York. I send postcards to my friends. I heard what they were doing all summer considering I don't want to here all of it. Matt and Rebekah been spending time together on there date. Jeremy been calling Bonnie all summer. She been traveling around the world with her mom. If he doesn't stop calling her then his brain will melt. Caroline worrying about Tyler. Liz is helping her get ready for college. Elena and Damon...well...let's just say that they're having the time of their lives. Of course Elena is getting ready for college too. Klaus found out that his 1 night partner is pregnant with his baby. And as for me, I spent time with my daughter and Neal. Especially he stole some pigs blood out of a butcher shop so that I can drink it. It tasted nasty but I'm starting to get used to it.__

Neal was standing in the doorway and knocks on the door.

"Hey." Neal said

"Hey." Melissa said

"His name is August and he will drop you off tomorrow." Neal said

"Ok. Thank you...I mean thank you for doing this. You're like a big brother to me. (Neal smiled at Melissa.) So you want to celebrate somewhere?" Melissa asked Neal

"I didn't know part of you can drink." Neal said

"Well, As my friend would say it "It helps curb the cravings." Melissa said

"Ok." Neal said

Melissa realized something.

"Oh I forget I can't leave Jenna here by herself." Melissa said

Someone is knocking on the door.

"Speaking of..." Neal said

Neal opens the door and a girl was standing there.

"Hi I'm Natalie. I'm the babysitter for today." Natalie said

"Come on in." Neal said

Natalie comes in.

"Hi I'm Melissa and this is my daughter Jenna. (Natalie was holding Jenna.) She likes small mac & cheese and her nap time is at 7:30pm. She also loves goldilocks and the 3 bears." Melissa explain

"Ok." Natalie said

"So you got it all?" Melissa asked Natalie

"Yes I got it all." Natalie said

"Ok...Unless I should stay..." Melissa said

"No...you go and have fun. Now both you and Neal go and have a good time." Natalie said

"Ok" Melissa said

Melissa kissed her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

The grill.

Melissa walks in and sees everybody. Matt approaches to her.

"Glad that you can make it." Matt said

"Me too." Melissa said

"I'm sorry about Tyler. He can be a..." Matt said

"Trust me. I know. So who shall I meet?" Melissa said

"Right. (Matt leads the way and then there was two girls.) Melissa this is..." Matt said as Caroline interrupted him

"I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie." Caroline said

"I've seen you in class. You were amazing. It seems like Tanner doesn't like you that much." Bonnie said

"Well, for him. He can be a smart ass all the time." Melissa said

They laughed.

"I like this girl." Caroline said

Waitress approaches to them. With drinks on a tray on hand.

"Here are your drinks. Three sodas and water for the new girl." Waitress said

"Melissa. This is my sister Vicki." Matt said

"How did you know that I needed water?" Melissa asked Vicki

"Just a hunch. Anyways I've got to get back to work." Vicki said

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Vicki

Vicki walked away and so did Caroline.

* * *

Meanwhile Melissa, Bonnie, and Matt sat down. Matt talking about Elena.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie said

"I've only met you guys since today and I've lived in a orphanage since I was born. Even that I don't know anything about family. It's hard losing an ex." Melissa said

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked again

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said

"Give it more time to cool down." Bonnie said

Elena enters with Stefan.

"More time, huh?" Matt said as he looked disappointed

Matt walks over to both Elena and Stefan. Melissa and Bonnie sees him shaking hands with Stefan. Stefan and Elena sat down with them and as do Caroline.

"So, you both were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked both Melissa and Stefan

"Yes. But I ended up in the system ever since I was born. They've moved me in Durham." Melissa said

"I moved when I was still young." Stefan said

"Parents?" Bonnie asked Stefan

"My parents passed away." Stefan said

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked Stefan

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle and of course with her." Stefan said

"I thought that you two are..." Caroline said

"No. No way. I mean I moved there. But were not siblings. I'm just a friend. Not sister brother siblings. We're just friends." Melissa said

"So you two..." Elena said

"Not going to happen." Melissa said

"If you two are new, then you guys don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena

"Of course she is." Bonnie said

"Uh will there be drinking? Cause I need to bring water with me." Melissa said

"Why do you need water? Just curious." Caroline said

"It's complicated." Melissa said

* * *

New York Present.

Both Neal and Melissa walked out of the door and walking out of the building.

"So where is this place? Where we are going to hang out?" Melissa asked Neal

"There is a bar. But you're under age." Neal said

"Compulsion can do it. Only if we want something like alcohol." Melissa said

"Got it." Neal said

Neal pointed at the bar.

"Wow." Melissa said

They go in the bar. Bartender looks at them as they were coming in.

"What can I get you?" Bartender asked both Neal and Melissa

"I'll have a beer." Neal said

"Beer for you. (Bartender looks at Melissa.) But for you...I need to see ID." Bartender said

Margaret compels the bartender.

"You don't need to see my ID." Melissa said

Bartender gives them free beers. Neal and Melissa sit on the seats.

"I'm impress." Neal said

"Well like I said alcohol helps the cravings." Melissa said

"This will be your last day here." Neal said

"Don't worry...I'll make sure Emma breaks the curse. I just have to meet her hopefully." Melissa said

"Yeah. You know I am going to miss you and Jenna. Spending time with the both of you. I mean you on the other hand..." Neal said as Melissa cuts him off

"I'm not going to tell your father that you're here...ok. I can tell that you're not ready. But in the mean time you never know." Melissa said

"For almost a century I've been running away from him. I hated what he became." Neal said

"I was in foster care ever since I was a baby. And I still don't know who my parents are." Melissa said

"Oh...I'm sorry." Neal apologized

"It's ok. I'm over it right now. So Emma and you were..." Melissa said as Neal interrupt her sentence

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend. (Melissa gave Neal a look.) We've met when we stole a car together. But we were stupid back then. We stole a lot of things just to survive." Neal said

"I know what that's like...I've stolen some stuff too. But you got to put that stuff in the past and just have a good future." Melissa said

"You're right. How did you become smart?" Neal asked Melissa

"Well when you're a vampire or a hybrid so to speak you learn a thing or two." Melissa said

Neal and Melissa click their beers and drink.

* * *

Neal had 2 more beers and got drunk.

"What time is it?" Neal asked as he was drunk

"It's 11:30pm. I should take you home." Melissa said

"No...I'm...feeling...fine. No...wait...Yeah. Take me home." Neal said

* * *

Melissa starts taking him home. She drags him upstairs and opens the door.

"Wow what happened?" Natalie asked Melissa

Melissa dragging Neal on the couch and bring him a blanket.

"He was a little lightweight." Melissa said

"He was drunk." Natalie said

"Yep. (Melissa gently puts Neal down on the couch and gets out $60.) Anyway here is $60 for your services." Melissa said

Melissa gives Natalie the money and she takes it.

"Thank you and goodnight." Natalie said

Melissa opens the door and Natalie leaves.

"Goodnight." Melissa said

Melissa shuts the door.


	4. Strange visitor from another town

Melissa packing her and her daughter stuff. Neal hears a knock on the door and opens it. A 29 year old man was standing there.

"August." Neal said

"Neal." August said

August and Neal hugged each other and stopped.

"How you been?" Neal asked August

"Still the same." August said

"Hi I'm Melissa." Melissa said

August kissed Melissa hand.

"Pleasure all mine." August said

Melissa smiled at August.

"Well thank you." Melissa thanking August

"I heard you're heading to storybrooke." August said

"Yes I am...I know I'm not a fairytale character but..." Melissa said as August interrupted her sentence

"Trust me. I heard the whole story." August said

"Well me and my daughter are almost ready." Melissa said

"Ok." August said

Melissa breaths heavily.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Neal asked Melissa

"Yep." Melissa said

"It's ok. It's your first time of seeing fairytale characters and Emma and my father. But don't get to nervous. Just be yourself." Neal said

"Ok." Melissa said

"Now give me a hug." Neal said

Melissa hugged Neal.

"You and your daughter ready?" August asked Melissa

Melissa stopped hugging Neal.

"Yes. (Melissa was holding her daughter while both Neal and August were putting the stuff on the truck. She see a motorcycle on the truck.) Nice motorcycle." Melissa said

"Thanks." August thanking Melissa

August strapped Jenna on the car seat.

"I guess this is it." Neal said

"This won't be the last...Will see each other again." Melissa said

Neal hugged Melissa one more more time. She and August get into the car and drove off.

* * *

5 hours later.

August wakes up Melissa and stops the truck.

"You're going to have to drive all the way to storybrooke...I can't. (August gets out of the truck and grabs his motorcycle and so does Melissa.) You take the truck." August said

"What about you? I mean I can't do this by myself." Melissa said

"It's not my time yet. I have to be here when Emma gets here." August said

"And when will that be? How will I know when she is coming?" Melissa asked August

"Don't worry. You can do this. (August puts his hand on Melissa's shoulder.) Just have confidence in yourself. (She hugged him and stopped hugging him.) Good luck." August said

"Thanks." Melissa said

August driven the other way on his motorcycle. Melissa got into the truck and driven all the way into storybrooke.

* * *

Both Melissa and her daughter are in storybrooke now. She stops the truck and sees a diner called grannys diner. She gets out of the truck and grabs her daughter and went in. She puts her daughter on a little seat while she sits on the side. A waitress comes.

"Hi my names Ruby and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Ruby said

"I'll have tea and can I have milk for my little girl." Melissa said

"Sure." Ruby said

Melissa was trying to find out what she wants to eat and her daughter too. But a 10 year old boy and a woman with Raven black hair is coming their way.

"Can I help you?" Melissa asked Regina

"Can we sit here?" Regina asked Melissa

"Uh sure...I guess." Melissa said

"Sorry for this. I'm Regina Mills the mayor of this town. (Regina shakes hands with Melissa.) And this is my son...Henry." Regina said

"Hi." Henry said

"Melissa and this is my daughter...Jenna." Melissa said

Both Regina and Henry sit.

"So...Are you two new in town? (Melissa gives her a look.) I mean you both look new." Regina said

"We never have new people around here." Henry said

"O...k." Melissa said

Ruby gives Melissa and Jenna their beverages.

"Anything for you Mayor Mills and Henry?" Ruby asked both Regina and Henry

"Water." Regina said

"Coke." Henry said

"Ok." Ruby said

Ruby gets there drinks.

"So where did you come from?" Regina asked again

"Me and my daughter are from in a small town in Virginia." Melissa said

"Virginia. Isn't that where it is close to North Carolina?" Regina asked again

"Yes. The small town is called Mystic Falls. But there's nothing special about it." Melissa said

"So what are you doing here in Storybrooke? I mean...Don't you have family?" Henry asked Melissa

"I already graduated so I took my daughter and just headed here. We don't have anywhere to live right now in this area." Melissa said

Ruby gives both Henry and Regina drinks.

"Thanks Ruby." Henry thanking Ruby

"Can I have a cheeseburger with curly fries and my daughter will have small bowl of mac & cheese but not to hot?" Melissa asked Ruby

"I'll have a hot dog with fries." Henry said

"And a salad for me. (They were eating the food and when they got done. Regina had an idea.) You said that you and your daughter don't have a place to stay here." Regina said

"Yes" Melissa said

"I will allow Ruby's Grandmother to let you stay at the motel down the street for as long as you can." Regina said

"Thank you. I promise that I'll get a job and someone has to babysit Jenna while I'm working." Melissa said

"All of that will be taken care of." Regina said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High school.

Mr. Tanner's classroom.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner teaching the class and he asked Bonnie the question

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie said

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner asked Matt

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner asked Elena

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said

"Seems like we have another smart person in the room. (Tanner referring to Melissa.) And that answer would be correct. Mister...?" Tanner asked Stefan

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked again

"Distant." Stefan said

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27 people that died. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong." Melissa said

"And It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hmm." Tanner said


	5. Emma Swan

__Dear Diary,__

 _ _I stayed in this town for 2 months now. Meeting new people and staying in this motel. Graham offering me a job as deputy. Even though I'm 19 in human years. One of the nuns help babysit Jenna so that I can work. I think Henry is Emma's son. Today is October 22 and today is Emma's birthday. I hope it's the day that she comes to Storybrooke.__

* * *

To the motel.

Melissa and Jenna was asleep alnight until the phone was ringing and she answers it.

 _ _"Hello"__ Melissa answers

 _ _"Melissa, I need you come to the station. It's important."__ Graham said

 _"Ok"_ Melissa said

* * *

Melissa get's dressed and get's her daughter dressed. Starts heading out but first she starts knocking on Ruby's door. Ruby comes out.

"Melissa what are you doing? It's 3:30am." Ruby said

"I know but duty calls. Can you watch her this one time?" Melissa asked

"Sure" Ruby said

* * *

To the station.

"Sheriff." Melissa said

"Deputy." Graham said

"What seems to be the problem?" Melissa asked Graham

"Take a look for yourself." Graham said

Melissa sees Emma in the jail cell unconsious. She knew she be in Storybrooke. So she played along.

"Graham who is that? I've never seen her here." Melissa said

"This is Emma Swan. Henry's biological mother." Graham explain

* * *

Melissa looking up some paper work while waiting 8 hours for Emma to wake up. They're are in another room.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Graham said

"As your deputy, if this woman said who she is. Claiming to be Henry's biological mother. I figure that we should give her a chance to hear her side of the story. (Graham sighs.) I was here for like 2 months now. You gave me a job as deputy. And I love this job. Helping people." Melissa said

"Alright." Graham said

Both Melissa and Graham walking out of the office, enters the room and Melissa unlocks Leroy's cell.

"Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." Melissa said

Leroy smiles sarcastically, and leaves.

"Seriously?" Emma said

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." Graham said

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." Emma said

"A wolf. Right." Graham said

Regina enters and calls for both Graham and Melissa.

"Graham! Melissa! Henry's run away again. We have to… What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" Regina asked Emma

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi." Emma said

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina said

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked Regina

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." Regina said

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them." Emma said

"And you know this how?" Regina asked

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him? (Melissa unlocks Emma's cell.) Thanks." Emma thanking Melissa

"Don't mention it." Melissa said

* * *

Mill's Residence.

The four of them are in Henry's room. Emma is searching through Henry's computer.

"Smart kid – cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use…" Emma said

Emma get's out a hard drive.

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." Graham said

"Questioned them recently." Melissa said

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website. It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asked

"He's ten." Regina said

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard… Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Emma asked

"That would be his teacher." Melissa said

* * *

Night

At the motel.

Melissa walks down stairs holding Jenna and she spots Emma.

"Emma." Melissa said

"Hey." Emma said

"So you started to stay here?" Melissa asked Emma

"Just a week." Emma said

"Oh." Melissa said

"I'm guessing this is your daughter I heard so much about?" Emma asked Melissa

"This is Jenna." Melissa said

"She's beautiful." Emma said

"Thank you. Jenna and I should gets some sleep. I had a long day so." Melissa said

"You live here? In the motel?" Emma asked again

"Me and Jenna are new here too. We've moved here 2 months ago. (Emma gave Melissa a look.) Night, Emma." Melissa said

"Night." Emma said


	6. The thing you love most

The next day.

Graham gave Melissa the day off so that she can get extra sleep and watch her daughter Jenna.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High school.

In history class.

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? (Tanner asked one of the students a question. Melissa raises her hand and he sees her.) Miss Flair?"

"1945." Melissa said

"Correct again, Miss Flair. (Tanner sees both Elena and Stefan talking in class.) Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked Elena

"Hmm?" Elena said

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked again

"Um..." Elena said

"It's December 7, 1941." Stefan said

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan said

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said

"1964." Melissa said

"Ohh challenging. Miss Flair and Mr. Salvatore. Keep it up. John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said

"1963." Stefan said

"Martin Luther King." Tanner said

"'68." Melissa said

"Lincoln." Tanner said

"1865." Stefan said

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner said

"1973." Melissa said

"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said

"1954." Stefan said

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner said

"1863." Melissa said

"Korean war." Tanner said

"1950 to 1953." Stefan said

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner said

"It was 19...53." Student said

Everyone cheered for the both of them.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

There's a knock on Melissa's door. She wakes up, gets off of the bed, walks to the door and opens it.

"Hi." Melissa said

"Could I ask why are you not at work today?" Emma asked Melissa

"Graham let me take the day off." Melissa said

"Ok." Emma said

"Anything else." Melissa said

"No that's it...bye." Emma said

Emma goes down stairs. Melissa shuts the door, she goes to her bed and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Sheriff Station

Graham is taking Emma's mugshot.

"I'm curious" Emma said

"About What?" Graham asked

"Why a 19 year old is a deputy here while she supposed to be the age 21 in this police station?" Emma asked and is more curious

"I needed a deputy and I didn't have anyone who volunteer. So I found her." Graham said

"Make since." Emma said

* * *

At the motel

Melissa calls Emma.

 _ _"Hello"__ Emma said

 _ _"Hey Emma"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Hey...How did you get my number?"__ Emma asked Melissa

 _"I looked at your records."_ Melissa said

 _ _"Ok."__ Emma said

 _"I heard what happened today. I'm so sorry that Granny kicked you out. I didn't know Regina was being such a bitch."_ Melissa said

 _ _"It's ok. I can handle my battles."__ Emma said

 _"Ok night."_ Melissa said

 _ _"Night."__ Emma said

Melissa phone hung up.


	7. Snow Falls

Storybrooke Present

Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret arrive at the hospital. Both Melissa and Graham are investigating.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked both Melissa and Graham

"He's missing." Graham said

The three notice that Regina is in John Doe's room. Regina sees them, and approaches them.

"What the hell are you doing here? (Regina asked Emma.) And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?" Regina asked her adopted son

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked Graham

"We don't know yet." Graham said

"His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Melissa said

"What did you do?" Henry asked his adopted mother

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked again

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma said

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina said

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Regina said

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale said

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale said

"How about we quit jibber jabber and start looking." Melissa said

"Since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. (Regina said to Emma.) Sheriff and Deputy, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." Regina said

"What is wrong with you Regina? She's not the bad guy here." Melissa said

"You don't know me. I took you and Jenna in this town." Regina said

"And you don't know me either. I mean ever since she got here, you were trying to make her life into a living hell. Emma is his mother too. Someday, you will give piece a chance. She's not going to take him away from you." Melissa said

Both Regina and her adopted son leave.

"Thanks" Emma thanking Melissa

"I just don't like it when people judge others." Melissa said

"You didn't have to do that." Emma said

"I know." Melissa said

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked Dr. Whale

"Twelve hours or so." Dr. Whale said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High school.

Both Stefan and Melissa is talking with Bonnie.

"I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie said

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her." Stefan said

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is." Stefan said

"I haven't told Jenna anything. I mean I told her that Elena slept over at the house but she forgot to tell her." Melissa said

Bonnie thought of something.

"What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked Stefan

"Like some locator spell?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"Something like that." Bonnie said

* * *

Melissa, Jeremy, and Bonnie are in Alaric's classroom.

There is a map and two candles on the table.

"How does this is work exactly?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"I'll use his blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. (Bonnie demonstrated that it was Jeremy's blood that needed to do the spell.) You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger."

Stefan arrives.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." Stefan said

"Are you ready?" Bonnie ask Jeremy if he was ready and he nodded. She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. She concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location. "There. She's there."

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy said

"Maybe the spell went wrong?" She said

"The spell is right." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie said

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." She said

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan said

"I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said

"No Jeremy, you're not." Stefan said

"He's right." Melissa said

"No, I'm not just gonna sit here. What if she's hurt? Or worse? What if she's...?" Jeremy said as Stefan finishes his sentence

"She's not. You three go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her." Stefan said

"Ok." Melissa said

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy said

Damon arrives.

"He's not. Let's go." Damon said

"You're coming with me?" Stefan asked his brother

"It's Elena." Damon said

"Guys." Melissa said to both Damon and Stefan

"Yeah." Damon said

"Don't die. If a werewolf is out there..." Melissa said as Stefan finishes her sentence

"It won't be." Stefan said

"We've got this." Damon said

* * *

Storybrooke Present

Everyone heads to the security room. Walter and Leroy are both there.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing?" Melissa asked both Walter and Leroy

"Not a thing." Walter said

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma said

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy said

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked Mary Margaret

"I don't think so." Mary Margaret said

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations." Emma said

"If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." Melissa said

"Tch, you fell asleep again." Leroy said

"You selling me out?" Walter asked

"I ain't getting fired for this." Leroy said

"At least I don't drink on the job." Walter said

"Gentlemen, enough." Graham said

"Where's the real tape?" Melissa asked again

The tape is switched. They see John Doe get up and walk out the door.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margaret said as she was relieved

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asked Leroy

"The woods." Leroy said

* * *

All four of them are in the woods searching for John Doe.

"The trail runs out here." Graham said

"You sure?" Emma asked

"Just give me a second." Graham said

"Right. Sorry." Emma said

Melissa concentrate and smells blood.

"This way." Melissa said

They followed her. Henry join with them.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret said

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked them

"Almost. We're close." Melissa said

"You shouldn't be here." Emma said to her son

"I can help. I know where he's going." Henry said to his mother

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked Henry

"He's looking for you. You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry said

Melissa was close on finding John Doe.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time." Mary Margaret said

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you." Henry said

"Kid. You need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you…and then me again." Emma said

"She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out." Henry said

"Well, we need to get you back immediately." Emma said

"No!" Henry said

"Guys!" Melissa said

Melissa spots John Doe as he was lying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret said as she was panicking

"We need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Graham said

They drag John Doe to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret said as she keeps panicking

"It's going to be okay." Emma said to Mary Margaret

"Help's coming." Melissa said

"Is he okay?" Henry asked as he was worried

"Henry…" Emma said

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked again

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look." Emma said as

Emma covers her sons eyes.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary Margaret said as

Mary Margaret starts CPR on John Doe. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water.

"You saved me." John Doe said

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry said

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma said

"Hell yes." Melissa said

"Thank you." John Doe said

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked John Doe

"I don't know." John Doe said

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Fall Past.

Gilbert Residence.

Melissa is in the living room, reading a book and then she looked up and sees the door open. Elena was right there.

"Elena! (Melissa walked towards Elena. Elena shuts the door and they hugged each other. She stopped hugging her.) Jeremy and Bonnie are upstairs." Melissa said

Both Melissa and Elena walks upstairs. Bonnie and Jeremy sees Elena and rushes over to her.

"Elena?" Jeremy said

"I'm okay. I'm okay. (Elena looked at Bonnie.) I got your message." Elena said

Bonnie cries and hugs Elena. Her brother hugged her.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

John Doe is brought in. Everyone is back at the hospital.

"Watch your back. Coming through!" Nurse said

"We got it from here." Dr. Whale said

The five watch through the glass as he is being treated by doctors. Kathryn, his wife, bursts into the room where John Doe is being treated and rushes to his side.

"David! David, is that you?" Kathryn said

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale said

"Oh my god…" Kathryn said

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now." Dr. Whale said

"David…" Kathryn

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale said

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked

Regina walks up behind them.

"His wife. (Both Kathryn and David are in the room together. Melissa, Emma, Regina, Henry and Mary Margaret are outside David's room.) His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood. (Regina looked at her adopted son.) We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" (Henry shakes his head.) "It means you're grounded." Regina said

Kathryn exits David's room.

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." Kathryn thanking them

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked in curiosity

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Kathryn said

"You didn't go looking for him?" Melissa asked Kathryn

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Kathryn said

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret said

Dr. Whale enters.

"Well, it's something of a miracle." Dr. Whale said

"He's okay?" Kathryn said

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Dr. Whale said

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked Dr. Whale

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Dr. Whale said

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Melissa asked Dr. Whale

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess." Dr. Whale

"Someone." Henry said

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked Dr. Whale

"Yeah, of course." Dr. Whale said

Kathryn goes back into David's room.

"Henry, let's go." Regina said

"Wait, my backpack. (Henry goes back to grab his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret.) Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for." Henry said

"Henry…" Mary Margaret said as Henry interrupt her sentence

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." Henry said

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him." Mary Margaret said

"No, it's because you belong together." Henry said

"Henry." Regina said

Both Regina and her adopted son leave. Emma and Melissa catches up to Regina and Henry, who are leaving the entrance of the hospital.

"Madam Mayor!" Emma said getting Regina's attention

"Wait by the car." Regina said

Henry leaves the three alone.

"Miss Swan and Miss Flair, I let you both off the hook back there. Don't press it." Regina said

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap." Emma said

"All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking." Melissa said

"And something's not right here." Emma said

"Well, what else would make sense to the both of you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

"It's rather strange that you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now." Melissa said

"It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen." Regina said

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma asked

"That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. True love won out. So bask in the moment, my dears. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." Regina said

* * *

Meanwhile Melissa is at home with her daughter. She heard a phone ringing.

 _"Hello"_ Melissa answers

 _"Hey"_ Damon said

 _"How are you?"_ Melissa said

 _"Just fine. But there's some news that I need to tell you."_ Damon said

Damon telling Melissa on the phone that Bonnie's been dead ever since graduation day and Jeremy knew about it.

 _"I'll come down there by tomorrow."_ Melissa said

 _"But what about your new life that you wanted?"_ Damon said

 _"I'll be there for Bonnie. I'll be there by tomorrow."_ Melissa said

 _"But..."_ Damon said

Melissa hung up the phone.

* * *

Melissa calls one of the nuns to take care of Jenna so that she can pack.

* * *

Melissa calls Graham.

 _"Hello"_ Graham said

 _"Hey Graham. It's Melissa. I know it's 9pm. But I need to get out of town. Just for the week. My friend in Mystic Falls died and I have to go to her. Please don't fire me. This is not a joke."_ Melissa said

 _"Go ok. Just tell me how it goes when you get back. Ok."_ Graham said

 _"Thank you for understanding."_ Melissa said

 _"You're welcome."_ Graham said

 _"Bye"_ Melissa said as she hung up

* * *

Melissa had a flashback about 2 months ago when she seen doctor Whale. Of course she thought it was John gilbert aka Elena's biological father. But it was never him.

"John! John Gilbert!" Melissa said

"I'm sorry. You're confusing me with someone else." Dr. Whale said

"I'm sorry." Melissa said


	8. Monster's ball

Melissa arriving back in Mystic Falls and going to the Salvatore boarding house. She knocks on the door and Jeremy opened it.

"Hey. (Melissa started crying and hugged him.) I miss her too." Jeremy said

* * *

Everyone goes to Bonnie's small funeral.

Melissa, Damon, Elena, Caroline and Matt, dressed in funeral attire, walk towards a stump of a tree, where Jeremy, wearing a black suit, places a picture frame on top. Caroline approaches the stump and places black and red cheerleading pom poms on top. Matt, who's wearing a bandage around his cut hand, then places a his lifeguard whistle on the stump. Elena scatters white feathers over the stump and all the other items, then she backs out crying and Caroline hugs her. Damon places Bonnie's grimore on the stump. Melissa places Bonnie's prom queen tiara on the stump. He grabs a bell that was sitting on the stump.

"We ring this bell in honor of Bonnie, in remembrance for her. (Jeremy rings the bell and places it back on the stump.) She's not going anywhere, that she has been here all along. Bonnie has watched you have the summer of your life." (To Elena) Bonnie has seen you happy, and she knows that you think now that you can't have a normal life...That you have to be there for everyone, but you don't. Everyone will find their way, so you are gonna repack your things, you're gonna go back to college, and you're gonna live it up. (To Matt) You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know she would have sent you three hundred e-mails back if she could. She misses you. (To Margaret) You're the one who is always there for her. Someone who was like a sister to her. Everything that happened she also had your back too. (To Caroline) Caroline...She watched you decorate that dorm room like your life depended on it. (They laugh.) And I know that college isn't everything you expected and that you feel like something's missing, but...Tyler...(Tyler appears behind everyone, walking and holding a single white rose. Caroline runs to hug him. Tyler places the rose among the other items.) This is good. This is all she wanted. She'll be okay. We'll all be okay." Jeremy said

Damon holds Elena. Tyler holds Caroline.

* * *

Two days later it was a Monday on Halloween

Damon at Salvatore mansion explaining his plan to Jeremy and Melissa.

"So, as we know, in a psychotic lapse of judgment, Bonnie brought you back to life and died in the process. May she rest in piece." Damon said

"She's actually right over there." Jeremy said

Jeremy pointed to the other chair. She's a ghost but no one can't see her except Jeremy.

"Whatever. Look. The whole point is, I just happen to know a supernatural being who just happens to want to die, and in the spirit of nature needing balance and life for a life and all that stuff, I just think it would be a huge waste of a perfectly good death." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked Damon

"Something Elena doesn't need to know about until it works." Damon said

"Wait...You want to work with Silas?" Melissa asked again

"From the beginning, Silas' whole bad-guy plan was to kill himself, pass on to wherever he was gonna pass on to, and reunite with his dead girlfriend, Amara. I want to use his death to bring Bonnie back to life." Damon said

"How is that going to work?" Jeremy asked Damon

"To die, he has to be mortal. If he's mortal, then he's a witch, and if he dies as a witch then he's stuck on the Other Side forever." Damon said

"He already tried to bring down the veil to the Other Side. He failed." Jeremy said

Damon notices that Jeremy's paying attention to Bonnie.

"She knows I can't hear her, right?" Damon asked Jeremy

"She thinks Silas wants to destroy the Other Side completely." Jeremy said

* * *

The Grill. Silas walks up to the counter where Damon and Melissa is seated.

"So, why did you call me?" Silas asked both Melissa and Damon

"Same reason you answered. You need help, and we're going to help you." Damon said

"What makes you think that I need help?" Silas asked again

"Well, for starters, you're still here, as in, why do you suck so badly at killing yourself?" Melissa asked Silas

"A mystical anchor. That's what binds her spell to the Other Side. I want to destroy it. Qetsiyah, or Tessa, or whatever the hell she's calling herself these days, she wants to protect it. So, she's the only person that knows where the anchor is hidden, but fortunately, she will be at the Whitmore Historical Ball this evening." Silas said

"I thought you said you lost all of your psychic powers." Damon said

"Oh, I did, but I still have my incredible powers of observation, and I observed her buying a Cleopatra costume today." Silas said

"So, we have a deal?" Damon asked Silas

"Well, we have half a deal. I'm resurrecting some witch with my death, but we have yet to discuss how you're helping me." Silas said

"You have to tell us what you want?" Melissa asked again

"Oh, it's fairly simple, actually. (Silas looked at Damon.) "I want you to kill your brother." Silas said

* * *

Whitmore College. Caroline and Stefan leave to the dance floor.

Melissa appeared and she dressed up as Buffy the vampire slayer.

"Look at you." Elena said as she looked at Melissa's outfit

"Little miss slayer." Damon said

"Yep that's me. And you're Lady Anne." Melissa said

"Yeah" Elena said

* * *

Both Damon and Melissa found Stefan in a room. They were walking and Damon puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"More like an "I'm sorry" keg." Damon said

Damon and Melissa takes Stefan to another room where they are alone.

"You, my brother, make a terrible wingman." Stefan said

"Trust me, last guy to hit on her is still paying for it." Damon said

"So, what exactly, are we doing here?" Stefan asked both his brother and Melissa

"Well..." Melissa said

Silas appears behind Stefan.

"Hello, me." Silas said

Stefan turns around to look at Silas, Melissa, and Damon takes this opportunity to break his neck. With Stefan still lying on the floor, Silas picks up his leather jacket and puts it on.

"Sorry Stef." Melissa apologizing

"So you want to explain to me why I just killed my brother?" Damon asked Silas

"Well, Tessa's spell mentally linked us. I lost my psychic abilities. Stefan lost his memories." Silas said

"And this severed the link?" Melissa asked Silas

"Yes. And No, I'm not lying. (Silas looked at Damon.) Maybe you enjoyed breaking your brother's neck just a little bit too much." Silas said

"Sold." Damon said

"I'll cozy up to the witch and sift through her mind, figure out where she's hiding the anchor, and you, all you got to do is keep him dead." Silas said

"Isn't Tessa going to be slightly suspicious when the man whose brain she just fried is all of a sudden showing interest in her?" Melissa asked again

"She went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended." Silas said

* * *

Stefan wakes up in the other room.

"Uh! Hey, hey, breaking my neck, huh?" Stefan asked his brother

"Yeah." Damon said

"Pretty much." Melissa said

"Pumping me full of vervain. All we need is a Damon-sized rationalization." Stefan said

"Oh, the new you sucks." Damon said

"Yeah. The old Stefan would drink animal blood and not human blood." Melissa said

"How would the old me deal with this? Barrel full of laughs?" Stefan asked

"He'd know it wasn't about him." Damon said

"Oh, who's it about, huh? About you? Your desperation to prove to Elena that you're a worthy boyfriend?" Stefan asked again

"He's trying to be." Melissa said

"And we're gonna get her best friend back." Damon said

Damon breaks his brothers neck again. He text Silas.

* * *

Stefan moves his hand, but his eyes are still closed.

"You awake?" Damon asked his brother

Damon checking if his brother was awake or not.

"Stefan?" Melissa said

Damon pats on his brothers face. Stefan quickly head-butts him away and, because he's dizzy, he breaks his neck.

"How does it feel, brother? (Stefan looks at his brother and now Melissa. She fights him and he grabs her arm.) I can't fight you. But I will do this." Stefan said

Stefan dislocate Melissa's left shoulder.

* * *

Damon wakes up and sees Melissa hurt.

"You ok?" Damon asked Melissa

"Not really...He dislocated my shoulder." Melissa said

"I know that you're part human. But this is going to hurt a lot alright. So are you ready?" Damon asked Melissa

"Yes" Melissa said

Damon holds Melissa's wrist.

"On the count of 3. 1...2..." Damon counting

Damon pulls Melissa's arm as she grunts in pain.

"Ahh...Son of a bitch." Melissa said

"You're welcome." Damon said

* * *

In another room.

Silas is lying on the floor. Both Damon and Melissa stands by his body and looks at him. Elena walks in.

"Oh, my God. Stefan." Elena said

"That ain't Stefan." Damon said

"Silas? Damn it. What the hell is going on?" Elena said

"Tessa had her way with him." Melissa said

"So, if that's Silas, then he's not a problem anymore. This is a good thing, right?" Elena asked both Damon and Melissa

"Maybe, we don't know." Melissa said

* * *

Salvatore mansion.

Damon is pouring some drinks for himself, Elena, and Melissa.

"So, Professor Blondie knows about vampires?" Damon asked Elena

Dried-up-Silas lies on a couch.

"He said that if I don't drop out of school, the wrong people are gonna start asking the right questions." Elena said

"Ugh, that's not good. (Damon gives both Elena and Melissa cups of alcohol in it.) What are you gonna do?" Damon asked again

"I don't know, but all I do know is that finding out the truth about Megan isn't gonna bring Bonnie back." Elena said

"Well, neither is a desiccated Silas in our living room." Melissa said

"So, the only way for Silas to trade in his life for Bonnie's is if he's a witch, but the only way to become a witch is to have the cure." Elena said

"Yep." Both Damon and Melissa said

Someone knocks at the door. Elena looks in the direction of the door, then at Damon.

"Now, who could that be?" Damon asked

Damon smiles widely and puts his drink down.

"I'm thinking witch-bitch doppelganger." Melissa said

"Oh...Right about that one." Damon said

Damon opens the door.

"What's so urgent? I'm on the run. (Katherine walks inside.) Don't exactly have time for a pit stop. (She sees Silas on the couch.) Or maybe I do. Maybe I have all the time in the world. Katherine Pierce eludes death yet again- ha, ha! - and you three finally did something right for once. How does it feel?" Katherine asked them

"Thrilling." Melissa said

Damon gives Katherine a look.

"Damon, no." Katherine said

Damon super-speeds and grabs Katherine by the shoulders.

"He needs the cure to become a witch." Damon said as Melissa finishes his sentence

"And you're going to give it to him." Melissa said

Damon bites Katherines neck.

"Ahh! No! (Damon lets go.) No. No. No, Damon. No, no, please! He need all of my blood. It'll kill me, Damon. Damon, please, I don't want to die. I don't want to die, Damon. I don't want to die. Please." Katherine begged

Damon pauses and seems unsure what to do.

"Good bye, Katherine." Damon said

Damon grabs Katherine by the hair and pushes her severed neck into Silas' mouth. She looks as if she is getting weak, though she keeps struggling. Silas doesn't look desiccated anymore and Katherine falls on the floor. Melissa, Elena, and Damon hear a heartbeat.

"Do you hear that?" Melissa said

"You've got to be kidding me." Elena said

"Takes a licking, keeps on ticking." Damon said

Katherine opens her eyes and starts breathing again. She looks at them.

"Am I in hell?" Katherine asked

"How many times do I have to say that I really hate her?" Melissa asked both Elena and Damon

"Same on that one." Damon said

Someone knocks on the door. Melissa walks to the door and opens it and it was Tyler.

"Can we talk?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Sure" Melissa said

Melissa steps outside and shuts the door behind her.

"I want to see her." Tyler said

"No." Melissa said

"No...You can't do that. I'm her father. I mean you can't just..." Tyler said as Melissa interrupted his sentence

"I know...And I'm also her mother. But every time you try to see her, all you've ever done is leave. She needs a parent who can never abandon her." Melissa said

"You can't keep her from me." Tyler said

"I'm not. You will see her again but right now, she needs me more then she needs you. (Tyler transform his eyes into wolf eyes.) You really want to do this?" Melissa asked Tyler

Tyler notices that this isn't him and he disappear out of thin air. Melissa breathes heavily.


	9. Petrova and Gilbert

__Dear Diary,__

 _ _It's been 2 more days now. We're still trying to find a way to get Bonnie back. I think Tessa might be our answer to bring her back.__

* * *

Melissa's phone ringing.

 _ _"Hello"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Hey Melissa__ " Graham said

 _ _"Hi Graham."__ Melissa said

 _ _"How you been? I realize you haven't been calling lately and I need to know is everything alright."__ Graham asked Melissa

 _ _"Everything's a little...uh...complicated."__ Melissa said

 _ _"When are you coming back?"__ Graham asked again

 _ _"Tomorrow. I promise."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Ok. Bye."__ Graham said

 _ _"Bye."__ Melissa said

Melissa hangs up, closed her diary, and went downstairs and saw Elena.

"Morning." Elena said

"Morning" Melissa said

"I made coffee. Do you want some?" Elena asked Melissa

"Sure. (Elena poured some in a mug and gave it to Melissa. Stefan walk downstairs and seen both Elena and Melissa.) How was your sleep?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Ohh...Not great." Stefan said

"First night back in your own bed. Not as comfy as Tessa's couch." Elena said

"If we're gonna talk about Tessa, I think I'm gonna need that caffeine. (Stefan takes the cup and has a sip.) So, uh, what's with the wake up call?" Stefan asked both Melissa and Elena

"We miss you. We feel like when you lost your memories." Elena said

"We lost a friend." Melissa said

"I was driving to Portland." Stefan said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"The night I took Silas to the quarry, I said goodbye to Lexi, and then I decided to keep driving west." Stefan said

"Wait. How do you remember that?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Because my memories are back." Stefan said

"Really? Are you serious?" Elena asked Stefan

"How?" Melissa asked again

"Tessa came here last night and she undid whatever spell fried my brain and it's all back. I can remember everything." Stefan said

"Stefan, this is great!" Elena said

Both Elena and Melissa were smiling. They hugged Stefan.

"This is amazing." Melissa said

* * *

A moment later, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Melissa are sitting downstairs, and Damon is testing his brothers memory.

"October 1852?" Damon asked his brother

"You broke my nose trying to teach me how to throw a right hook." Stefan said

"But not on purpose. Just to be clear. (Elena laughs.) How much did you pay for that hunk of junk motorcycle you ride." Damon asked again

"That's a trick question. You bought me that motorcycle although I'm guessing it was pretty expensive." Stefan said

"So Tessa just gave you back your memories, no strings attached." Melissa asked Stefan

"Well it wasn't exactly a gift. It was a lot to take in at once, everything from blowing out the candles on my first birthday cake to drowning in a safe." Stefan said

"Stefan." Elena said

Stefan holds his glass a little too tight and it breaks in his hand.

"Whoa! Easy there." Melissa said

"Stefan, where did you go?" Elena asked Stefan

"All that and I still can't remember my own strength. (Stefan hears a sound.) What was that noise?" Stefan asked them

"Uh, well that is..." Melissa said as Elena finishes her sentence

"We have a situation." Elena said

"Of the doppelgänger variety." Damon said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"Katherine?" Stefan asked in confusion

"No, nope, not Katherine." Damon said

* * *

(Stefan, Damon, Elena and Melissa are talking.)

"We need to buy some more time, protect Amara." Elena said

"Maybe we should move her somewhere else." Melissa said

"Silas is a witch. He's a living, breathing, GPS tracking device. He'll track her wherever we take her." Damon said

"We can't let him anywhere near her until he brings Bonnie back." Melissa said

"Weren't you listening to anything? He's not gonna bring her back." Stefan said

"So, what, we should just give up?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Come on, Stefan. You got your memory back. You know me probably better than anyone else. Do you really think that I'm gonna give up?" Elena asked Stefan

"You know what? You're right. I do know you. You put your hope in all the wrong places and sometimes (Stefan is looking at his brother.) in the wrong people. (Stefan looked at Melissa.) Just like you." Stefan said

"That's not fair." Melissa said

"Silas needs to die and put us all out of our misery." Stefan said

"So long as he's alive, I'm holding out hope that he can still help us." Elena said

"Well, as someone who just spent the last few months at the bottom of a quarry because of the guy, I wouldn't hold your breath, pun intended. Silas needs to die, and I need to be the one to kill him, end of story." Stefan said

Stefan leaves the room. But Melissa chases him.

"Ok. Um...What the hell is wrong with you? As I quote: Just like you. I mean what the hell was that?" Melissa asked again

"I don't know." Stefan said

"Well, you damn sure need to figure it out. Cause me trusting the wrong people. Me and Elijah are done." Melissa said

"Are you?" Stefan said

"Don't point that at me. For myself and for Jenna's sake. I'm just trying to build a life. Then suddenly you guys..." Melissa said as Stefan cuts her off

"What's stopping you?" Stefan asked Melissa

"Screw you." Melissa said

Melissa walked away.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Mystic Grill.

Melissa's eating fries off of her plate when suddenly a man who's early 20s with black hair and a suit approaches to her. And sits down.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to find another seat cause I don't know you." Melissa said

"How rude of me. I'm Elijah. (Elijah introduces himself. Melissa tries to get up but he grabs her hand.) I won't hurt you." Elijah said

Melissa sits down gently.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked Elijah

Melissa was about to jerk her own hand out of Elijah's grip.

"It seems that your friends aren't very corporative." Elijah said

"What makes you think that I am?" Melissa asked again

"I see that you have compassionate in you and strong and honesty. You're the one who helps the people that you care about." Elijah said

"Keep talking." Melissa said

"I want you and your friends to keep Elena safe and I mean do nothing." Elijah said

"What are you really up too." Melissa asked again

"In order for the curse to happen. Elena has to die. (Melissa gasps.) But I've an elixer that can bring her back." Elijah said

"So you're telling me that she'll be dead and then she won't?" Melissa asked again

"Exactly." Elijah said

"Why should I trust you?" Melissa asked again

"Unlike me. I don't kill innocents. (Elijah puts a $20 dollars on the table so that Melissa doesn't have to pay her own food.) At least think about it." Elijah said

Elijah left the Grill.

* * *

Mystic Falls Present.

Salvatore estate.

In the cellar.

Amara sits in her cell trying to get her rope-tied hands free. Both Jeremy and Melissa comes in with a sandwich that is on a plate. They approaches to her. She looks scared.

"Relax. We're just bringing you dinner." Melissa said

Amara stares at Jeremy while he puts the plate on the floor.

"I know you." Amara said

"I don't think so." Jeremy said

Jeremy starts to take the ropes off of Amara's wrists.

"You're the hunter. (Jeremy looks at Amara confused.) I never forget a face, but Silas killed you. You're dead." Amara said

"I was. I came back." Jeremy said

"How? I said, how? (Amara sees Bonnie's ghost.) It was you, wasn't it? You're a witch. You brought him back." Amara said

"Jer. Is Bonnie here?" Melissa asked Jeremy

"Yes. She's here." Jeremy said

Amara was talking to Bonnie.

"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind. I have eyes. Or are you dead? I get so mixed up. I can't tell the difference between the living or the dead." Amara said

"You see people on the Other Side. Can't you?" Jeremy asked Amara

"I am the anchor to the Other Side. I can see everything. (Bonnie's ghost tries to touch her on her shoulder.) Don't touch me! Please don't- don't touch me." Amara said

"Okay. That's weird." Jeremy said

"What is it Jeremy?" Melissa asked again

"Bonnie can touch her and Bonnie has an idea." Jeremy said

"That's great. (Amara looks at Melissa.) It's not polite to stare." Melissa said

"Are we related?" Amara asked Melissa

"No I don't think so. (Amara grabs both of Melissa's wrists and she had a vision. She jerks her own wrists.) What the hell was that?" Melissa asked Amara

"You don't know...do you? About your past? About your ancestors origins?" Amara asked again

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked in confusion

"You are part of the founding family here in this village." Amara said

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"You and Elena are related to Katherina. The hunter is your cousin. You're part of the Petrova blood line. You're part traveler." Amara said

"And she could be a Gilbert." Jeremy said

"So that makes me Elena's..." Melissa said as Jeremy finishes her sentence

"Sister..." Jeremy said

"Fraternal twin sister." Amara said

"No...This can't be. I mean this is to much." Melissa said

Melissa runs upstairs.

* * *

Later upstairs in the parlor, Jeremy is talking with Damon and Elena. Bonnie is near Jeremy.

"There's more to that story." Jeremy said

"What is it Jeremy?" Damon asked

"I think John and Isobel was lying all those years." Jeremy said

"What do you mean?" Elena asked her brother

"When Amara touched Melissa. She felt cold and upset about something." Jeremy said

"Spit it out Jer." Elena said

"Melissa is...part traveler. She's part of the Petrova blood line and she's part Gilbert too." Jeremy said

"Are you telling me that Melissa is really my...my sister?" Elena asked again

"Fraternal twin sister." Jeremy said

"Where is she?" Elena asked again

"She's upstairs in her room. I think she's kind of freaked out by all of this." Jeremy said

Elena went upstairs and knocking on Melissa's door. Elena kept knocking on the door and then she opened it and she realize that her stuff was gone. But a letter was on the bed.

(Melissa's letter.)

 _ _Elena,__

 _ _I'm sorry but I just couldn't stay here any longer. I will see you again but right now. I just have to take care of my daughter and your...well I'm guessing your niece right now. I don't know if I should say that I love you and Jeremy. Because of what Amara said on who I am. Never knew that I was special. You guys can bring Bonnie back without me. When she comes back to life tell her to video chat me. I love you guys.__

 _ _Love your sister and friend,__

 _ _Melissa__

* * *

10 hours later

Melissa is in Storybrooke and picked up her daughter and going home in the motel.

"How's my little girl doing today? (Melissa touches her daughter's face. Someone knocking on the door.) I wonder who that could be? (She puts her daughter in the crib while she gets the door. She opens it.) Graham." Melissa said

"Hey." Graham said

"Won't you come in. (Graham comes in.) I'm sorry that I was missing a couple of days. I just had to prepare for 1 of my friends funeral and..." Melissa said

"It's ok. You don't need to explain." Graham said

"You want to know something else?" Melissa said

"Sure" Graham said

"I found out that my other friend is my fraternal twin sister. Of course. I check with my blood test and the blood test were positive. (Melissa shed some tears.) I just haven't seen it with my own eyes. I mean I'm a founding family there and a Gilbert and I just don't know if I can handle that right now." Melissa said

Graham hugged Melissa.

"Shh...It's ok." Graham said


	10. The price of Gold

Mystic Falls Past.

Both Damon and Stefan help Melissa in the hospital.

"WE NEED HELP." Damon said as he yells

"What is it?" Doctor 1 asked Damon

"Her baby is about to come out." Stefan said

"We need a few doctors here. (Damon put Melissa in the gurney gently. The doctors run her to the hallway and into the room.) We need supplies." Doctor 1 said

"Ok. Honey just take a few breaths ok and stay with me." Doctor 2 said

Melissa breaths slowly and then she screams. Both of the doctors hold both of her hands. One doctor trying to get the baby out. The baby was out.

* * *

The rest of the guys come in.

"She's beautiful." Jenna said

"Thanks." Melissa said

"What's her name going to be?" Damon asked Melissa

Melissa staring at Jenna.

"What?" Jenna asked Melissa

"Even though that I never had a family before. All of you are my friends. I thought about it and I want to name her Jenna. Jenna Harper Alexia Flair. (Jenna shed a tear and Stefan smiled.) What's wrong?" Melissa asked Jenna

"I've never had someone name after me before." Jenna said

Melissa gives the baby to Tyler as he holds her.

"Hi there." Tyler said to his newborn daughter

Melissa smiled

"So are you putting her up for adoption?" Caroline asked Melissa

"No. I don't want her to end up into the system." Melissa said

"I'm proud of you." Elena said

"You've made a good choice." Jeremy said

"Harper?" Alaric asked Melissa

"Harper is a girl name too." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Henry gets on the bus. The bus leaves and Graham's cop car pulls up next to Emma. She sees Melissa in the car and look happy that she's home. Both her and Graham get out of the car. Emma gave Melissa a hug. She stops hugging her.

"I've missed you." Emma said

"Me too." Melissa said

"When did you get here?" Emma asked Melissa

"Not since yesterday." Melissa said

"So anyway. What's with the siren?" Emma asked Graham

"He wanted to get your attention." Melissa said

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again, Sheriff Graham?" Emma asked again

"Actually a week ago. I forgot to thank you. For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude." Graham said

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?" Emma asked again

"How about a job? I could use another deputy." Graham said

"Thank you, but I have a job." Emma said

"As a bail bondsperson?" Melissa asked Emma

"There's not much of that going on here." Graham said

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either." Emma said

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it?" Graham asked Emma

"And stay a while." Melissa said

"I'll think about it." Emma said

* * *

Margaret walked in the diner and seen Emma and Ruby.

"Look if this is about Ashley's baby..." Emma said

"Actually I'm not here to arrest her. I'm going to help you find her, bring her back, and take her to the hospital." Melissa said

"I'm a lie detector. I can tell when someone is lying. But I can see that you're telling the truth. Let's go." Emma said

* * *

Emma is driving and Melissa is sitting the right side in the front seat. Henry, who was hiding, reveals himself.

"What'd she tell you?" Henry asked them

"Henry! What the hell? Melissa and I are going to Boston. You can't come with us." Emma said

"Both of you can't go to Boston! She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does." Henry explains

"We don't have time to argue with you over the curse. We've got to get you home." Melissa said

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time! If the both of you drop me off, we'll never catch up to her." Henry said

"Henry." Melissa said

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." Henry said

"Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?" Emma said

* * *

They're driving along the road. Henry sees something ahead of them and points.

"I told you! It's her car." Henry said

They pull over. They get of the car and rush to Ruby's car, which has been driven into a ditch.

"Ashley!" Emma said

Ashley is not in the car. They hear a moan and find Ashley sitting in the grass.

"My baby! It's coming!" Ashley said

* * *

They're in Emma's car.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked them

"Ohh yeah. Don't worry – the hospital isn't that far." Melissa said

"No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there." Ashley said

"Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me – I know." Emma said

"I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby." Ashley said

"We won't let that happen." Melissa said

"Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?" Emma asked Ashley

"Yeah." Ashley said

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't." Emma said

"You weren't?" Ashley asked Emma

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means." Emma said

"Your whole life is going to change." Melissa said

"That's right and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave." Emma said

"I want my baby." Ashley said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Henry are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

A doctor approaches them.

"Miss Swan. Deputy Flair. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." Doctor said

Mr. Gold has just entered the hospital.

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Miss Swan and Deputy Flair. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise. (Gold is getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine. Both Emma and Melissa walks up next to him.) Well, well. Must be my lucky day." Gold said

"A baby?" Emma asked Gold

"Wait a minute. That's your merchandise?" Melissa asked Gold

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked again

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know." Mr. Gold said

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" Emma asked again

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. But instead Deputy Flair tagged along. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you." Mr. Gold said

"You're not getting that kid. And I won't let you." Melissa said

"Actually, Miss Swan had an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve more officers and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. (Gold looked at Emma.) You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma? (Gold looked at Melissa.) "Neither did you Melissa?" Gold asked Melissa

"How the hell did you know that? You don't even know me." Melissa said

"I know a lot Miss Flair. And I like both of your confidence's. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop." Mr. Gold said

"I'm still Deputy here." Melissa said

"I could have your job like this." Mr. Gold said

"I'm pretty sure that you can take that up with Sheriff Graham. An understanding of which I will explain to him and let me guess...Ashley wanted to steal the contract." Melissa said

"Who knows what she was after?" Mr. Gold asked

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child." Melissa said

"We're willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?" Emma said

"Both of you are not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have the both of you on my side." Mr. Gold said

"So, she can keep the baby?" Melissa asked again

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd." Mr. Gold said

"Tear it up." Melissa said

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are the both of you willing to make a deal with me?" Mr. Gold said

"What do you want?" Melissa asked again

"Oh, I don't know just yet. Both of you will owe me a favor." Mr. Gold said

"Deal." Emma said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Henry enter Ashley's room. She's holding the baby.

"Hey." Melissa said

"Hi" Ashley said

"What's her name?" Emma asked Ashley

"Alexandra." Ashley said

"She's pretty." Melissa said

"Thank you for getting me here. All three of you." Ashley said

"Mr. Gold was outside." Emma said

"We took care of it – she's yours." Melissa said

"She is? What did you do?" Ashley asked both Emma and Melissa

"We made a deal with him." Melissa said

"Thank you. Thank you." Ashley thanking both Emma and Melissa

"Oh, hey, kid. It's almost five. We got to get you home." Emma said

Emma, Melissa, and Henry run out of the room.

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Henry are in Emma's car.

"Pumpkin. My code name. I was thinking in honour of Cinderella. Pumpkin." Emma said

"No." Henry said

"Have to agree with the kid. Kinda lame." Melissa said

Melissa was agreeing to Henry.

"You got a better one in mind?" Emma asked her son

"Yep." Henry said

"Well?" Emma asked as she was waiting for the right nickname

"I'm not sure you're ready yet." Henry said

Emma pulls up to Henry's house. Henry gets out, but his mother calls after him.

"Henry! About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?" Emma asked again

"Yeah?" Henry said

"See you tomorrow." Emma said

"Bye Henry" Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa drives away.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa get's out of the car.

* * *

Emma is leaning against her car while Melissa is standing next to her.

"You're thinking about it...are you?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yep" Emma said

Melissa smiles at Emma. She takes out her phone and a piece of paper. She dials a number and Melissa uses her vamp hearing.

 _ _"Hello?"__ Graham answers

 _ _"Graham? It's Emma. I was thinking, maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That job still open?"__ Emma asked Graham

 _ _"Absolutely."__ Graham said

 _ _"Then I'm in. Regina going to be okay with this?"__ Emma asked Graham

 _ _"I don't care. It's my department. I'll see you Monday morning."__ Graham said

 _ _"See ya."__ Emma said

Emma hangs up.

"Wow...Look at you. Spending time with Henry. For the Sheriff's office having another deputy in town. You really are changing things around here." Melissa said

Emma smiles.

"Don't get use to it." Emma said


	11. That still small voice

Emma, Melissa, and Graham are at the station. Emma holds up a uniform.

"A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority." Emma said

"so, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" Graham asked Emma

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." Emma said

"She's right Sheriff. If she wants to work here at least let her wear her own wardrobe. Not dresses. But...you know. Jeans, dress pants, casual boots, that kind of thing." Melissa said

"Well, at least wear the badge. Go on – take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official." Graham said

Emma takes the badge from Graham. When she clips it onto her belt, there is a violent shake. All of the phones at the station start ringing.

* * *

The entire town is gathered around what appears to be the entrance to a tunnel. Regina then arrives by car.

Emma, Melissa, and Graham got out of the car. Melissa runs into the nuns and one them was holding her daughter.

"Is my daughter..." Melissa asked as one of the nuns finishes her sentence

"She's fine." Nun said

"Can you keep holding her? I have to do some investigating." Melissa said

"Ok" Nun said

The nun kept holding Jenna.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" Regina said

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked

"No, there were tunnels – old mines. Something collapsed." Marco said

"Sheriff Graham and Deputy Flair, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? (Regna gave them orders.) Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go." Regina said

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma said

"She's our new deputy." Melissa said

"They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina said

"She's new here and spending time with Henry. She needs a job." Melissa said

"Indeed. Deputy Swan, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control? (Regina gives Emma an order and steps away and stands in front of the crowd of people.) People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it. (Henry emerges from the crowd.) Cord off the area."

Henry goes to Archie and whispers to him.

"Hey, Archie! Over here. (Henry, Melissa, Emma and Archie all gather by a police car.) This requires all of Operation Cobra. All three of you." Henry said

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra." Archie said

"Of course you are. You guys know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?" Henry asked them

"They're just some old tunnels." Melissa said as she was playing along

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." Henry said

"That's not what's happening." Emma said

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." Henry said

Regina walks up to the four of them.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy Swan, Deputy Flair both of you do your job." Regina said

Henry with both Melissa and Emma leave in different directions.

* * *

Motel

Melissa calls Rebekah.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Rebekah answers

 _ _"Hey."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I thought I heard a familiar voice?"__ Rebekah asked Melissa

 _ _"Very funny. So, how've you been?"__ Melissa asked Rebekah

 _ _"Thought that I can build a life."__ Rebekah said

 _ _"You still can. I'm at a place called storybrooke. It's in Maine."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Maine. Storybrooke isn't in the bloody map."__ Rebekah said

 _ _"I guess things can surprise you. Anyways I'm trying to help a lot of people breaking a curse that everyone has no memory of. And watching Jenna at the same time.__ (Her phone was vibrating and it is Emma calling.) __Becks, I have to go. (__ Melissa hangs up on Rebekah. Answers to Emma.) __Hello!"__ Melissa said

* * *

Emma knocks on the door of Archie's office while Melissa stands beside her. When he doesn't answer, she lets herself in. They see Archie in Archie's office.

"Archie! Archie! What did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him." Emma said

"What did you do? What the hell is wrong with you?" Melissa asked Archie

"If therapy stops working, you adjust it." Archie said

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" Emma asked Archie

Emma's phone rings. Melissa uses her vamp hearing to hear the conversation.

 _ _"Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."__ Emma said

 _ _"You with him?"__ Regina asked Emma

 _ _"Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-"__ Emma said as Regina interrupt her sentence

 _ _"Not him – Henry. Is he with you?"__ Regina asked again

 _ _"I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago."__ Emma said

 _ _"Well, he's not here."__ Regina said

 _ _"I don't know where he is."__ Emma said

"Oh… I do. (Both Melissa and Emma looked at him.) I know where he's going." Archie said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Archie are at the entrance to the tunnel and calling Henry's name. Archie's dog is also there with them.

"Henry!" Emma said

"Henry!" Archie said

"Henry!" Melissa said

"Henry!" Emma said

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Archie asked his dog

"I don't think he's here." Emma said

"I think he is. (Archie finds one of the candy bars that Henry had in his backpack. He holds it up.) Candy bar. He had these with him. (Emma, Melissa, and Archie feel the ground starting to shake.) Henry!" Archie said

"Archie!" Emma said

"Henry, it's not safe!" Archie said

"Henry!" Melissa said

"Henry!" Archie said

"Henry!" Emma said

Archie enters the mine. Just as he gets in, the entrance collapses.

"Archie!" Emma said

"Archie!" Melissa said

"Henry!" Emma said

* * *

The town is gathered, once again, around the entrance of the tunnel.

"Archie's smart. He will keep the boy safe until we get to them. (The ground starts to shake.) Watch out!" Marco said

"Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" Regina said

"We're trying to save him!" Melissa said

"You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? You made him feel like he had something to prove." Emma said

"And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him?" Regina asked Emma

"Do not put this on me." Emma said

"Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!" Regina said

Emma approaches Regina.

"We have to stop this." Emma said

"She's right. Arguing won't accomplish anything." Melissa said

"No, it won't." Regina said

"What do you want us to do?" Melissa asked Regina

"Help me." Regina said

* * *

Regina and Emma are still talking.

"We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big." Regina said

"Like what?" Melissa asked in confusion

"Explosives." Marco said

"We could try that." Emma said

The workers lay down the lines for the explosives. Everyone clears out of the area.

"Okay. We're all clear." Melissa said

Everyone positions themselves.

"Blow it. (The explosives are set off, but end up causing the elevator to fall farther down the shaft. Emma runs to the entrance of the tunnel to check the results.) Did it work?" Regina asked them

"It didn't open." Emma said

"Then what did it do?" Graham asked in confusion

Everyone is still gathered around the mine.

"What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!" Regina asked

"Madam Mayor!" Emma said

"They could have killed my son!" Regina said

"We know, but this isn't helping." Melissa said

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up." Marco said

"But drill where?" Regina asked

Emma let Pongo out of the fire truck.

"Come on buddy!" Emma said

"What are you thinking we-" Regina asked as Emma interrupted her sentence

"It's Archie's dog. He's found something. Look!" Emma said

"This is where they must be. What is it? (Graham and Marco move aside a piece of metal. Underneath is a grate.) What is that?" Melissa asked in confusion

"It's an air shaft." Graham said

Marco puts a hook attached to a trunk around the grate.

"Okay. Alright – gun it. That's good! Alright, we got it. Alright." Emma said

The crate is pulled off and everyone looks down the shaft. Everyone is gathered around the air shaft.

"You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft." Marco said

"I've got a harness." Graham said

"We've got to lower someone down there." Melissa said

"Lower me down." Regina said

"Oh, no way. I'm going." Emma said

"He's my son." Regina said

"He's my son, too. You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this." Emma said

"Just bring him to me." Regina said

* * *

A moment later Emma, Henry and Archie are pulled out of the elevator shaft. Regina takes Henry aside. Marco grabs Archie and hugs him. Once Emma is unhooked, she runs over to Regina and Henry. Melissa hugged Henry and Archie making sure that they were alright.

"You okay?" Emma asked her son

"Deputy Swan and Deputy Flair, you can clear the crowd away." Regina said as she gives them an order

Regina pushes Emma away and sends Henry off.

* * *

It's now nighttime, and most of the town is still at the mine site. Melissa holding Jenna, Emma, and Henry are Watching Archie and Marco talk.

"Is that Archie's father?" Melissa asked Henry

"No, they're just old friends." Henry said

"You really scared me." Emma said to her son

"I'm sorry." Henry said apologized

Both Archie and Marco walk over to them.

"Well, come on. Your mom wants to take you home." Emma said

"Hey! Listen." Henry said

The sound of crickets is heard in the background.

"Crickets." Archie said

"They're back. Things are changing." Henry said

* * *

Melissa takes her daughter home.


	12. Past is past

Motel

Melissa is video chatting with Bonnie and friends.

 _ _"Hi, Melissa."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"Bonnie I'm so glad I'm seeing you. Sorry that Jenna and I are not there."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Its's ok. It's just I wanted to make you a video update."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"You cut your hair."__ Melissa said

 _ _"You like it?"_ _ Bonnie asked Melissa

 _"Are you kidding? I love it."_ Melissa said

 _"I'm in college at Whitmore, where Grams taught. I've moved in with Elena and Caroline. The room is huge."_ Bonnie said

 _ _"Yeah. I've been in there myself."__ Melissa said

 _ _"A fireplace! I mean, what dorm has a fireplace?"__ Bonnie asked again

 _ _"A lot of Universities with those dorm rooms doesn't have fireplaces. Anyway I'm living a life with something good. I'm a deputy in a small town in Maine."__ Melissa said

 _ _"That's cool.__ (The door opens and both Caroline and Elena enter.) __Oh, here they are. Hey, guys! Say hi to Melissa." Bonnie said__

 _ _"Hi Melissa."__ Both Caroline and Elena said

 _ _"They're planning me a welcome party. Just something, just low-key. We miss you."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you came back. That time I left cause I just found out that I'm..."__ Melissa said as Bonnie interrupt her sentence

 _ _"It's ok. Elena told me."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"She did?"__ Melissa asked Bonnie

 _ _"Yeah. Just don't get mad at her. She never knew either."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"I'm not mad. I just need more time to process this."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Take all the time you need. Well I gotta go."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"Ok. Bye"__ Melissa said

Video chat hung up.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa is sitting at their desks in the station. Graham enters with a box of donuts to give to them.

"Sometimes, clichés are true." Graham said

"Okay. What do you want?" Emma asked Graham

"Remember when I said no night shifts?" Graham asked the both Emma and Melissa

"Yeah." Melissa said

"I need the both of you to work tonight. Just this once." Graham said

"What?" Melissa asked Graham

"Why?" Emma asked Graham

"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs." Graham said

"Very lucky you bought a bear claw." Emma said

"Or drop something else." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa take their a donuts. Mary Margaret then runs into the room.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Mary Margaret asked both Emma and Melissa

"I'll just go patrol my office." Graham said

Graham leaves the three of them alone.

"He left his wife. David – he left her. He left Kathryn." Mary Margaret said

"Okay, slow down." Emma said

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight." Mary Margaret said

"That's, uh…" Emma said

"Wait, So he just left her and he wants to be with you. That's...wow." Melissa said

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?" Mary Margaret asked again

"I'd go." Emma said

"What?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion

"Well he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you." Emma said

"But it's another to actually make a choice and now, he has. That's all you can ask for." Melissa said

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy." Mary Margaret said

"All the more reason to do it." Emma said

"Good Lord, is this really happening?" Mary Margaret asked herself

"You tell us?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa are doing their night shift. They have driven past the Mayor's house and sees a figure leaving one of the windows. They pull over and get out of the car. They ambush the figure and Emma hits the figure with her knight stick. The person turns out to be Graham.

"This is volunteering?" Emma asked Graham

"Seriously?" Margaret asked Graham

"Plans changed. Regina needed me to-" Graham said as Emma finishes his sentence

"Sleep with her?" Emma asked again

"No." Graham said

"Then… Why were you sneaking out the window?" Melissa asked again

"Because… She didn't want Henry to know." Graham said

"You did this with Henry in the house?" Emma asked again

"Eww." Melissa said

"He's sleeping. He doesn't know." Graham said

"Oh my god, I wish I was Henry right now." Emma said

"That's disgusting." Melissa said

"I really do work at an animal shelter." Graham said

"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights." Emma said

"Melissa..." Graham said as Melissa cuts him off

"I worked with you for months now and you lied to my face. I'm done working nights too." Melissa said

Emma throws Graham the keys to the car. Both her and Melissa leave.

* * *

Melissa was heading at the nuns church.

1 of nuns were holding her daughter. They hand her over to her. Melissa is holding her daughter.

"Let's go home Jenna." Margaret said

* * *

Willoughby Pennsylvania Past.

Melissa, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah and Katherine are all sitting round the table.

"So let me get this straight: I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so." Rebekah said

"What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" Damon asked Katherine

"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. (No one speaks, waiting for her to elaborate.) She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him-an Original brother, impeccable taste." Katherine said

"Elijah." Rebekah said

Rebekah was horrified.

"Elijah's here?" Damon asked again

"Why would Elijah be out here with you?" Melissa asked Katherine

"Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you." Stefan said

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend." Katherine said

"You're lying." Melissa said

Melissa doesn't believe Katherine.

"Am I? It's not my fault that he's cheating on you." Katherine said

Melissa grabs her and beat her into a bloody pulp on the ground. Damon gets her off of Katherine and she laughed at her. But Rebekah punches Katherine.

"I'm going home." Melissa said

"You don't have a ride." Damon said

"I'll compel someone to get me a car." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Melissa compels a car dealer and she leaves Pennsylvania.

* * *

Mystic Falls.

Caroline called Melissa a few minutes ago.

* * *

Melissa shown up at Klaus' Family Mansion.

"Do you know how to bleach this?" Caroline asked Melissa

"Yeah." Melissa said

Caroline notices Melissa crying.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked again

"Yeah...I'm fine." Melissa said

"You don't seem fine." Caroline said

"Really I'm ok." Melissa said

* * *

Both Caroline and Melissa enters the room, wiping her hands on a towel.

"We've used all your bleach." Melissa said

They've started to walk past Klaus but he reaches out and grabs Caroline arm. She turns to him and so did Melissa.

"Hey. Thank you for helping me." Klaus said

"Yeah. (Caroline pauses awkwardly.) Well, if you need anything else...don't call me. I have a prom to plan." Caroline said

Both Caroline and Melissa turns and walks away as Klaus was smiling.

"Friends, then?" Klaus asked Caroline

They pauses, and as they turn back around.

"Are you gonna let Tyler come back into town?" Caroline asked Klaus

Klaus' face falls and he doesn't say anything.

"You might have noticed but I'm not exactly scouring the earth for him, am I?" (Both Caroline and Melissa were about to leave but Melissa was crying. Klaus vamp speed in front of her. Klaus cupped her face.) What's wrong?" Klaus asked Melissa

"I thought that your brother was honorable. But he wasn't. He cheated me off of Katherine." Melissa explain

"Katherina Petrova." Klaus said

"Yes." Melissa said

Klaus stop cupping Melissa face.

"I'll talk to him." Klaus said

"You don't have too." Melissa said

"Trust me. I want too. (Klaus's phone was ringing.) It's him." Klaus said

"I'll go." Melissa said as she leaves


	13. What comes next

Graham is playing darts at Granny's diner. He throws two darts and hits the deer both times. Melissa was feeding Jenna some Mac and cheese. Ruby is waiting tables and Sidney is sitting in one of the booths.

"Nice shot, chief. I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again." Sydney said

Graham throws another dart and hits the deer again.

"Next round's on him." Graham said

Emma enters through another door.

"Emma! What can I get you?" Ruby asked Emma

"Nothing. (Emma walks towards the diner's exit. Graham throws a dart in her direction, which lands right next to her head.) What the hell? You could've hit me!" Emma said

"I never miss. Both you and Melissa been avoiding me since last night, when you both saw me-" Graham said as Emma finishes his sentence

"Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham, and neither is Melissa. We just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life." Emma said

Emma leaves the diner and Graham follows her outside.

"You think Graham like's her?" Melissa asked Ruby

"As in like her like her?" Ruby asked Melissa

"Yep." Melissa said

"I think he does." Ruby said

* * *

The next day.

Both Emma and Melissa is at the station. She places a file on Graham's desk and Emma picks up a dart. She throws it at the dart board, but misses the board entirely. Emma goes to pick up the dart as Regina walks in.

"Our taxes always hard at work, I see." Regina said

"Graham isn't here." Emma said

"We assumed he took a sick day – with you." Melissa said

"Oh, so both of you are aware of us? Good – that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him Miss Swan." Regina said

"I don't have a relationship with him." Emma said

"Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan – I have eyes everywhere." Regina said

"Nothing that meant anything." Emma said

"Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. There's a reason you're alone, isn't there?" Regina asked Emma

"All due respect, the way she live her own life is her business." Melissa said

"It is until it infringes on my life. Miss Swan stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away." Regina said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa is waiting outside the Mayor's house. When Graham comes out, they confront him.

"Hear you're having a rough day." Melissa said

"Who says?" Graham asked Melissa

"Pretty much everyone." Emma said

"We think maybe you need to go home and get some rest." Melissa said

"I'm fine." Graham said

"You're not fine." Melissa said

"You just went to see a ten year old for help." Emma said

"He's the only one making any sense." Graham said

"What's really going on?" Margaret asked Graham

"It's my heart. I need to find it." Graham said

"Okay. So, how are you going to do that?" Emma asked Graham

"I just need to follow the wolf." Graham said

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"What wolf?" Margaret asked again

"From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart." Graham said

"I'm sorry. We thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?" Emma asked again

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything." Graham said

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. And I can prove it. (Emma puts her hand on Graham's chest.) See? It's beating. It's real. (He shakes his head. She grabs his hand and places it where her hand previously was.) Feel that? That is your heart." Emma said

"No. It's the curse." Graham said

"Maybe there's a curse. Maybe there isn't one." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa suddenly stares at something behind Graham.

"What?" Graham asked in confusion

Behind them, is the wolf with the two differently colored eyes. It runs away and they follow it.

* * *

They follow the wolf to a graveyard.

"Graham!" Emma said

"Graham, be careful." Melissa said

"He's my friend. He won't hurt us." Graham said

The wolf stops and howls briefly, then runs farther into the graveyard. They follow. They eventually lose sight of the wolf. Melissa tries to use her hearing ability to hear a howl, but the wolf ended up stopping in front of a crypt. Graham looks up and sees the symbol from his flashback.

"What is it?" Emma asked Graham

"It's my heart. It's in there. (Graham takes out a flashlight.) I have to look in there." Graham said

"Oh, no! Stop. Stop." Melissa said

"I have to get in there, please-" Graham said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"Graham, come on!" Melissa said

"You really think that your heart is in there? (Graham nods.) Okay. Let's find out. (Emma tries to open the doors of the crypt, but they're locked.) Come on! (Melissa kicks open one of the doors and they enter.) How the hell did you do that?" Emma asked Melissa

"My ex boyfriend taught me some stuff." Melissa said

"Of course he did. You want to share?" Emma asked her again

"Seriously? You want to talk about my ex?" Melissa asked Emma

"Sorry. If you don't want to talk about your ex, then I completely understand." Emma said

The three of them sees a sarcophagus in the center with several urns on shelves lining the walls.

"It's got to be in here. Somewhere. (Graham begins to scan the walls of the crypt.) There's got to be a hidden door. A lever. (He checks one of the urns.)Something." Graham said

"Graham, there's nothing in here." Melissa said

"There has to be. If there isn't, then-" Graham said as Emma interrupt his words

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Emma said

Regina, who is standing outside the entrance, yells to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina asked them

Emma, Melissa, and Graham exit the crypt.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked Regina

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday." Regina said

"Don't blame them. It's my fault. I wanted to look in there." Graham said

"Really? Why? What were you looking for?" Regina asked Graham

"Nothing. It was, uh… It was nothing." Graham said

"You don't look well, dear. Let's take you home." Regina said

Regina grabs Graham's arm and starts to drag him with her, but he breaks free of her grasp.

"Regina, I… I don't want to go home. Not with you." Graham said

"Oh? But you'll go with Emma." Regina said

"Hey. This is between you two – leave me out of it." Emma said

"She's right – it's between us. And things have to change." Graham said

"And I wonder why that is all of a sudden." Regina said

"It has nothing to do with her. You know, I've realized that I don't feel anything, Regina. And I know now it's not me – it's you." Graham said

"So, you're leaving me for her?" Regina asked again

"I'm leaving you for me." Graham said

"Graham, you're not thinking straight." Regina said

"Actually, for the first time, I am. I'd rather have nothing than settle for less. Nothing? Is better than what we have. I need to feel something, Regina, and the only way to do that is to give myself a chance." Graham said

"Graham-" Regina said as Graham cuts her off

"I'm sorry. It's over." Graham said

"I don't know what I ever did to you, Miss Swan, to deserve this. To have you keep coming after everything I hold dear." Regina said

"I told you – it's not her." Graham said

"None of this happened until she got here." Regina said

"I'm sorry Regina. But did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with her, but with you?" Emma asked Regina

"Excuse me?" Regina said

Regina was getting offensive

"Henry found Emma." Melissa said

"Graham kissed me. Both of them were miserable. Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma asked again

Regina punches Emma in the face, who then falls into Graham.

"Regina! (Emma recovers from the attack and punches Regina back in the face. Emma grabs Regina and pushes her against the side of the crypt. Graham and Melissa tries to split them up.) Stop! Stop! Stop!" Graham said

Graham and Melissa pulls Emma and Regina away from each other.

"Not worth it." Emma said

Both Emma and Melissa starts to leave, walking away from Graham and Regina.

"Graham." Regina said

Regina approaches Graham, but he ignores her and follows both Emma and Melissa.

* * *

Graham, Emma, and Margaret are at the station. He has the first aid kit out and puts an ice pack on Emma's head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I kind of lost my mind." Graham said

"It's okay. You were tired and feverish… And heartbroken." Emma said

"I don't know why I let myself get caught up with her." Graham said

"Because it was easy. And safe. Not feeling anything's an attractive option when what you feel sucks. (Graham goes to wipe off the cut on the side of Emma's head. She flinches.) Felt that." Emma said

Melissa smiles at the both of them.

"And that's my exit cue." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Melissa tried to get to her car and with her hearing ability, she hears Emma yelling. She went back inside and found Emma crying next to Graham's death.

"No! No! No! (Melissa dropped on the floor. She starts crying.) Graham!" Melissa said

Melissa lost her Sheriff and most of all...her friend.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Melissa writing in her diary. Someone called her.

 _ _"Hello!__ (Someone crying) __Anna! Anna what's wrong?"__ Melissa asked Anna

 _ _"He killed Harper and my mom."__ Anna said as she was crying

 _ _"I'm coming."__ Melissa said

Melissa grabs the keys but Damon stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked Melissa

"Anna needs me." Melissa said

"Why?" Damon asked again

"Pearl's dead. And for Anna I've been looking out for her. Not just her but Harper as well." Melissa explain

Damon let Melissa go.

* * *

Pearl's Residence.

Melissa sees Anna crying over her mom's body and she sees Harper's body laying on the ground. She leans on Harper and starts crying.

"Harper. I'm so sorry. I could've find some way to protect you." Melissa said

Melissa cupped Harper's face.

"I know who did it." Anna said

"John?" Melissa asked Anna

"Yes." Anna said


	14. Desperate souls

Gold's shop

"Gold!" Emma said

"Gold! You in here?" Melissa asked

Both Emma and Melissa enters the back room. They smelled something weird in the room.

"Whoa! What is that?" Emma asked Gold

"Oh, this is lanolin – used for waterproofing." Mr. Gold said

"It smells like livestock." Emma said

"Well, it is the reason why sheep's wool repels water." Mr. Gold said

"It stinks. Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department… If you want to talk about that quickly-" Melissa said as Gold was interrupting her sentence

"Yes." Mr. Gold said

"Or outside…" Emma said as Gold interrupted her sentence as well

"I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. He's been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks, the job becomes one of yours. One of you have to wear the real badge." Mr. Gold said

"I think Emma should wear the badge." Melissa said

"Are you sure. I mean, you were here the longest." Emma said

"No. I promised to be on his side...And now I'm going to be on yours. You deserve to be sheriff in this town. People look up to you." Melissa said

"I'm just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words." Emma said

Both Emma and Melissa was about to leave and exits to the main part of the shop. Mr. Gold follows them.

"I have his things." Mr. Gold said

"What?" Emma asked

Gold walks over to a box on the counter.

"The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer the both of you a keepsake." Mr. Gold said

"I don't need anything." Emma said

"As you wish. Well, give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family." Mr. Gold said

"If she was the closest family of his. Then she could've been a little nicer to him. In this town, he wasn't always a friend to me...he was family. So if her taking care of Henry and simply making with the Sheriff calls that family. I can tell you right now. She's doing a bad job." Melissa said

"In that case you're probably right Miss Flair. You were like family to him. I can see that there is no love lost there for Regina. I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin – both of you should take something. Look – his jacket." Mr. Gold said

"No." Emma said

Mr. Gold handed Melissa the jacket and she took it.

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Gold

Gold looks at Emma.

"Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together." Mr. Gold said

Gold holds up a pair of walkie talkies.

"I don't-" Emma said as Gold interrupt her sentence

"No, please. They… They grow up so fast." Mr. Gold said

"Thanks." Emma thanking Gold

"You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know? That's the thing about children – before you know it, you lose them." Mr. Gold said

* * *

Sheriff station.

Melissa hasn't been talking to her friends back in Mystic Falls on her phone lately. After what happened with Graham. She took Graham's jacket and put it on. She's calling her sister. But it was her voicemail.

 _ _"Elena I'm sorry I've been avoiding all of you guys. It's just I lost a friend in this town and he had a heart attack. Pretty much that's normal...right? I hope you get this. Please, call me."__ Margaret said as she hangs up

Emma notices that Melissa is wearing Graham's jacket.

"You're wearing his jacket." Emma said

"Wearing this jacket. In my heart, he's still there." Melissa said

Emma hugging her and Melissa was crying. She stops hugging her.

"We'll miss him. But he would want us to stay strong. Ok?" Emma said

"Ok" Melissa said

Emma throws her keys on her desk. The Sheriff's badge is there. She goes to put it on, when Regina enters.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not for you. (Regina sees Melissa wearing Graham's jacket.) And that's not for you either." Regina said

"Actually I think he would trust me with it. Here, he was like family to me." Melissa said

"You have no right to wear that jacket." Regina said

"What are you really doing here?" Melissa asked Regina

"The Sheriff badge." Regina said

"It's been two weeks – promotion's automatic." Emma said

"Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today." Regina said

"Me?" Melissa asked again

"No." Regina said

"So, who's it going to be?" Emma asked Regina

"Sidney Glass." Regina said

"Sidney from the newspaper?" Emma asked again

"How does that even make sense?" Margaret asked again

"Well, he's covered the Sheriff's Office for as long as anyone can remember. Even though Melissa wasn't here longer." Regina said

"And he'll do whatever you want him to." Melissa said

"You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?" Emma asked again

"Better? Are the both of you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?" Regina asked Emma

"No." Emma said

"He was a good man. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you Miss Swan have not earned the right to wear his badge." Regina said

"Graham picked the two of us to become Deputies." Melissa said

"He was wrong." Regina said

"No. He knew what he was doing." Emma said

"And what I've heard, he freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back." Melissa said

"Actually, I just did. The two of you are fired. Oh and Miss Flair?" Regina said

"Yes" Melissa said

"I'm gonna need that jacket back. It doesn't belong to you." Regina said

"Actually, he would've given it to me either way. He trusted me more then he trusted you. I will not be giving you this jacket. So screw you." Melissa said

Regina takes the Sheriff's badge off the desk and leaves.

* * *

At Granny's.

Melissa holding Jenna. Ruby approaches to them.

"You're here a little early. Want to tell me what's up?" Ruby asked Melissa

"Me and Emma got fired today." Melissa said

"That's not right. Regina just can't..." Ruby said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"Tell you the truth. I actually love that job." Melissa said

"You're wearing Graham's jacket." Ruby said

"Reasons why...(Melissa gets her phone out and someone's calling her and answers.) __Hello!"__ Melissa answers

 _ _"Since I won't let your friend back down from the ceremony. I need you to do it for me."__ Regina said

 _ _"Why should I help you?"__ Melissa asked Regina

 _ _"Because you're like a little sister to her. I'm sure you'll do the right thing."__ Regina said

"Yes, I'm like a little sister to her. But I don't do that to friends." Melissa said as she hangs up

* * *

Melissa walking on a sidewalk with a carriage with her daughter in it. Her phone is ringing and she gets out.

 _ _"Hello."__ Melissa answers

 _ _"Melissa I got your message. How are you doing?"__ Elena asked her sister

 _ _"The Sheriff was more then a friend. He was family here."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I'm sorry. If you need to talk. Just call me. Ok?"__ Elena said

 _ _"Ok. Bye Elena."__ Melissa said

Melissa hangs up.

* * *

Emma saving Regina's life from a burning building. Outside, a reporter takes a picture of them leaving and sirens are heard in the background.

"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!" Regina complaining

"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?" Emma asked Regina

"The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger." Regina said

"Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do." Emma said

Emma walks away from Regina. By the fire truck, Henry is talking with a firefighter.

"Did Emma really rescue my mom?" Henry asked the fireman

Emma and various people from town are talking in a group. Melissa walks towards the people and heard what happened.

"Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"She did!" Henry said

"The fireman said that they saw it." Melissa said

"You are a hero." Ruby said

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary Margaret said

"We could make campaign posters." Granny said

"Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea. Wait, so…" Archie said

The group walks away.

"This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you." Emma said

"Maybe you're right." Henry said

"Helping someone with a bad soul is the right thing to do. Good or bad." Melissa said

"You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty." Emma said

* * *

Gold is wiping off his hands with a rag when Emma and Melissa enters the pawn shop. She has the fabric from the fire with her.

"Loads of visitors today. Do hope you're not going to break my little bell." Mr. Gold said

"You set the fire." Emma said

"I've been right here." Mr. Gold said

"Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable." Emma said

"Oh. Are you sure? There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction." Mr. Gold said

"Why did you do it?" Melissa asked Gold

"If' I did it, that would be because Miss Swan here, cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?" Mr. Gold asked Emma

"How could you even know that she would be there at the right time to save Regina?" Melissa asked Gold

"Maybe Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe…I'm just intuitive – were I involved." Mr. Gold said

"I could've run and left her there." Emma said

"Not the type." Mr. Gold said

"I can't go along with this." Emma said

"You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold said

"A price I'm not willing to pay. Find another sucker." Emma said

"Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from. (Both Emma and Melissa heads for the door.) Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing." Mr. Gold said

* * *

Sidney is getting ready for the debate. Archie is there practicing his opening speech.

"Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh, we welcome you to, uh… Welcome, citizens of Storybrooke, uh… Uh, we welcome you, citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome, uh…(Archie is giving his opening speech to the audience. Both Emma and Sidney are sitting on either side of him. Melissa holding is holding her daughter while sitting at the audience.) Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement." Archie said as he announces

Sidney walks up to the podium.

"I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighborliness, and strength. Thank you." Sidney said

Sidney sits back down and Archie calls upon Emma.

"And Emma Swan." Archie said

Emma walks up to the podium.

"You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past. But, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup. Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Emma said

Gold gets up from the audience and leaves.

* * *

Ruby goes to get another drink and Henry enters the dinner. He sits next to Emma.

Regina and Sidney enter the diner.

"I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my son." Regina said

"Here to card me, officer?" Emma asked Sidney

"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you." Sidney said

"Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party." Emma said

"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like." Sidney said

"Congratulations. …Sheriff Swan." Regina said

Regina pulls out the Sheriff's badge and places it on the counter.

"Wait, what?" Henry asked Regina

The people from Storybrooke start to file into the dinner.

"It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold." Regina said

"Are you joking?" Emma asked Regina

"She doesn't joke." Sidney said

"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that. Oh and Miss Flair can have her job back as well." Regina said

* * *

Melissa at the motel with her daughter and put her to sleep. Meanwhile she opens the door making sure nobody was in the hallways or downstairs. She calls Neal.

 _ _"Hello"__ Neal answers

 _ _"Hey Neal."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Hey Melissa. How've you been?"__ Neal asked Melissa

 _ _"I'm fine."__ Melissa said

 _ _"So how's Jenna?"__ Neal asked again

 _ _"Good. She's doing good."__ Melissa said

 _ _"And what about Emma and my father?"__ Neal asked again

 _ _Melissa wanted to tell Neal that he is a father to Henry. But it's something that Emma should tell herself someday.__

 _ _"They're both doing fine and everything go as according to plan."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Ok. Good. Just be careful. She can tell when someone's lying."__ Neal said

 _ _"I will. I can't talk to you longer cause you never know someone might sneak around."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Oh. Sorry. Maybe talk to you sooner."__ Neal said

 _ _"Ok. Bye.__ (Melissa hung up. Emma calls her and she answers.) __Hey, Emma."__ Melissa said

 _ _"What if I told you that you've got your job back?"__ Emma asked Melissa

 _ _"How?"__ Melissa asked Emma

 _ _"Lets just say that Madam mayor had a change of heart."__ Emma explain

 _ _"Strange but ok."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I'll see you at work tomorrow."__ Emma said

 _ _"Actually, can we talk right now?"__ Melissa asked Emma again

 _ _"Where?"__ Emma asked again

 _ _"My room. Now."__ Melissa said

* * *

30 minutes later.

"Remember you ask me about my ex?" Melissa asked Emma

"Forget about it." Emma said

"No. Just hear me out." Melissa said

"Ok." Emma said

"Last year been hell for me. I dated this guy for almost two years. His name was Elijah Mikaelson. He was british and a gentleman. I thought he was honorable but something happened." Melissa said

"What happened?" Emma asked Melissa

"He cheated on me with another girl." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Emma apologize

"Came here for a fresh start." Melissa said

"Is Elijah Jenna's..." Emma asked as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"No. That's a different story." Melissa said

"You're like a little sister to me. You can always tell me anything." Emma said

"I know." Melissa said


	15. True North

Both Regina and her adopted son head for the door. Emma and Melissa walks in just before they get a chance to leave.

"Henry." Emma said

"What happened?" Melissa asked them

"Miss Swan, must I remind genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all been taken care of." Regina said

"I'm here because of work." Emma said

"Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants." Regina said

Regina and her adopted son leave the store.

"Did you call their parents?" Melissa asked Mr. Clarke

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Mr. Clarke said

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number? (Ava and Nicholas shake their heads.) Then why's it disconnected?" Emma asked both Ava and Nicholas

"Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." Ava said

"You guys were just trying to help out, huh?" Melissa asked both Ava and Nicholas

"Please – please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents." Ava said

"We're not going to arrest you. You two were just trying to help out. (Melissa talking to Mr. Clark) Mr. Clark?" Melissa asked again

"Yes Deputy Flair" Mr. Clarke said

"Sheriff Swan and I would like to pay for those." Melissa said

"But...uh..." Mr. Clarke said as Melissa interrupted his sentence

"They were just trying to help." Melissa said

"Fine" Mr. Clarke said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa pulls up to Nicholas and Ava's house.

"This it?" Emma asked both Ava and Nicholas

Ava nods. Both Emma and Melissa takes off their seatbelt and goes to get out of the car, but Ava stops them.

"Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed." Ava said

"Did Henry tell you about my superpower?" Emma asked again

"We just met him." Ava said

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying. Tell me the truth – money problems aside, is everything okay at home?" Emma asked again

"Yeah, we're great. Can we go?" Ava asked both Emma and Melissa

"Alright." Emma said

Both Ava and Nicholas get out of the car with a bag of stuff and go up the stairs of the house. They stop at the front door, turn around, and wave at Emma. Emma drives off. Melissa notice Emma's look.

"I know that look. You don't believe them, do you?" Melissa asked Emma

"Nope. And I think I know what's going on." Emma said

Both Margaret and Emma head to the kitchen. Ava and Nicholas head up there to investigate, they end up finding those two.

"Why'd you guys lie to us?" Melissa asked both Ava and Nicholas

"Where are your parents?" Emma asked again

"We don't have any." Ava said

* * *

At Mary Margaret's apartment.

Ava and Nicholas are eating at the table. Emma and Mary Margaret talk off to the side. Melissa holding her daughter while Emma is looking at their file.

"Do you know them? Do they go to your school?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did." Mary Margaret said

Emma opens the file she's holding.

"Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her." Emma said

"And the father?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"There isn't one. At least not one that they know." Emma said

"What does, uh… What does Social Services say? (Emma gives Mary Margaret a look.) You and the Melissa didn't report them." Mary Margaret said

"If we report them, we can't help them. They go into the system." Emma said

"The system that's supposed to help." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again." Emma said

"But they're not all like that." Mary Margaret said

"All the ones I was in." Emma said

"What? We're just going to adopt them?" Mary Margaret asked

"No. We're not. We've thought another way." Melissa said

"How?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Looking for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist." Emma said

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Don't know. But what I do know, is it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or-" Emma said as Ava interrupt her sentence

Ava is crying.

"We're going to be separated?" Ava asked them

"We're not going to let that happen." Melissa said

"Please – please don't let it." Ava begged

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa enters the office of Mr. Krzyszkowski.

"Excuse me. Mr…Krzyszkowski?" Emma asked

"Yeah, it's Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me K." Mr. Krzyszkowski said

"Mr. K. I am Sheriff Swan and this is Deputy Flair. We're hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer." Emma said

"Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate." Mr. Krzyszkowski said

Mr. Krzyszkowski pulls out three identical forms.

"Ok." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa starts to fill out the forms, while Mr. Krzyszkowski looks through a filing cabinet.

"I'm so sorry. Those documents have been recently removed." Mr. Krzyszkowski said

"By who?" Melissa asked in confusion

* * *

Regina's office.

"Don't worry. Both of you can relax. I've contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help." Regina said

"Which is exactly what we're trying to do." Emma said

"We're trying to find their father." Melissa said

"Well, he doesn't exist." Regina said

"Bull." Melissa said

Regina hands Emma a file.

"He has to." Emma said

Emma opens the file. The Father section of the birth certificate only has 'Unknown' written in it.

"Well, of course, biologically, he exists. But there's no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system." Regina said

"Storybrooke has a foster system?" Emma asked Regina

"No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are filled. But they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's home and a girl's." Regina said

"They're separating them?" Emma asked again

"I don't like it, either. But we've got no choice. Miss Swan, you need to have them in Boston tonight." Regina said

"Why Me?" Emma asked again

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff." Regina said

"Actually, she wanted me to become Sheriff. I said she should be sheriff." Melissa said

"Right. And this is what sheriffs do." Regina said

"Deputies can do that, not a Sheriff." Melissa said

"Well I'm choosing Sheriff Swan on this case. So, yeah she's taking them." Regina said

"But me and Emma made a promise to them that they wouldn't be separated." Melissa said

"Well then, perhaps the two of you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one." Regina said

* * *

Sheriff station.

Both Emma and Melissa have a pile of files and papers on the desk, which they're sorting through. Henry, who has his book, enters the room.

"Any luck?" Henry asked both his mother and Melissa

"No." Emma said

Henry puts the book on the desk and flips through it.

"I know who they are. They're brother and sister, lost, no parents – Hansel and Gretel. Anything in there about the dad?" Henry asked again

"Just that he abandoned them." Emma said

"Great. Sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Laos by now." Melissa said

"No, he's here." Henry said

"Just how do you know that?" Emma asked her son

"Cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is." Henry said

"Both of us came here." Melissa said

"Because Emma's special and for you. I don't know anything about you. The both of you are the first strangers here – ever." Henry said

"Right – I forgot." Emma said

"Well, if he's around here anywhere, We're going to find him." Melissa said

Henry looked at his mother.

"Can you tell me about him?" Henry asked his mother

"I don't know anything yet." Emma said

"Not their father – mine. I told you about your parents and now, you're even living with your mom." Henry said

Melissa pretends that she doesn't know who the father is.

"Mary Margaret isn't… She's… Never mind." Emma said

"Please?" Henry asked again

"I was pretty young. I'd just gotten out of the foster system and the only job I could get was at this twenty four hour diner just off the interstate. And, um… Your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts, so he'd come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway." Emma said

"Did you get married?" Henry asked again

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. We just… We hung out a few times outside of work and…life happened. His got better and mine got worse and… I got into some trouble." Emma said

"And you went to jail." Henry said

"Yeah. Before I went, I… I found out I was pregnant with you. And I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I'm a savior, Henry – he was. Your father was a real hero." Emma said

Only Melissa and Emma knows the real story.

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I could see." Henry said

"I… I don't. Henry, I'm sorry." Emma apologized

"Emma and I have to go. We know how to find this guy." Melissa said

* * *

Ava and Nicholas are eating cookies at Mary Margaret's apartment.

Emma comes downstairs with a box. While Melissa is watching Jenna playing with her toys.

"I want to show you guys something." Emma said

Emma pulls a blanket out of the box.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked Emma

"It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life. That's the only thing that I have from… From my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us – we held onto stuff. Me and Melissa are going to find your father, but we need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?" Emma asked both Nicholas and Ava

"I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?" Ava asked Emma

"Right. (Ava pulls a compass on a chain out of her pocket and hands it to Emma.) A compass." Emma

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's." Ava said

"Thank you." Emma said

"Did you find them?" Ava asked again

"Who?" Emma asked

"Your parents." Ava said

"Not yet. But we're going to find yours." Emma said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa enters Mr. Gold's pawn shop. Gold is at the counter polishing a lamp.

"How lovely to see the two of you. I'm flattered the two of you take time off of your busy schedule. What could I do for you, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Flair?" Mr. Gold asked both Emma and Melissa

"We're looking for information on this old compass." Emma said

"Any idea where it could have come from?" Melissa asked Gold

"Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste." Mr. Gold said

"And where would someone like that buy it?" Emma asked Gold

"Right here, of course." Mr. Gold said

"You know him?" Melissa asked again

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget." Mr. Gold said

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma asked again

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records. (Gold walks over to a small filing cabinet on the counter and looks through it.) And… Yes, here we are." Mr. Gold said

He pulls out an index card. However, he doesn't read it to both Emma and Melissa.

"What's your price?" Melissa asked again

"Forgiveness." Mr. Gold said

"How about tolerance?" Melissa asked again

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman." Mr. Gold said

"Anything else?" Melissa asked again

"Just a name. But I generally find that's all that one needs. Good luck with your investigation." Mr. Gold said

Both Emma and Melissa leaves the shop.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa has found Michael at a garage, where he works as a mechanic. He reads the kids' file and looks at their pictures.

"Not possible." Michael said as in disbelief

"Actually, it is." Emma said

"Well, I'm sorry, but Dory – she wasn't my, um… It was just once." Michael said

"Sometimes, that's all it takes." Melissa said

"I met her when I was camping and we, um… No. It's not possible. I don't have twins." Michael said

"Yes, you do." Emma said

"You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other." Melissa said

"You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them." Emma said

"Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are the two you so sure they're mine?" Michael asked both Emma and Melissa

"Besides the timing…" Melissa said

Emma pulls out the compass.

"Have you ever seen this?" Emma asked Michael

"I lost this." Michael said

"Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot – believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep – I gave up for adoption – asking for help with…something. And I ended up moving here for him." Emma said

"I heard about that – it's the Mayor's son. But staying in town is… It's a lot different than taking him in." Michael said

"I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice. You do. Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world – you and their mother. And they need you." Emma said

"If you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when they find you - because believe me, they will find you – you're going to have to answer to them." Melissa said

"I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know anything about being a dad." Michael said

"There was someone I know who wasn't ready to be a dad. And to be honest - he still wasn't ready. He thought he was, but he's not right now. All he ever does, is leave." Melissa said

"If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me." Michael said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Mary Margaret meet outside.

"He doesn't want the kids." Emma said

"You and Melissa don't want to tell them." Mary Margaret said

"We can't. I mean, we're giving them false hope." Melissa said

"The truth can be painful, but it can also be cathartic." Mary Margaret said

"I agree with the painful part." Emma said

"Well, hey, look – Emma, you told Henry the truth that his father's dead and he's handling it great." Mary Margaret said

"I didn't tell him the truth." Emma said

"What?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

The Melissa still pretending like she doesn't know anything about Neal.

"Henry's father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them." Emma said

"Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan." Mary Margaret said

"You have a better idea?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"Emma, maybe there isn't an idea." Mary Margaret said

"Mary Margaret, if we do that then Regina wins." Margaret said

Regina approaches the three of them on the sidewalk.

"Sheriff. Shouldn't you be on the interstate?" Regina asked Emma

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked Regina

"Making sure you and Deputy Flair doing your job." Regina said

"You know, you don't have to check up on me or Emma. We know what we have to do." Melissa said

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight." Regina said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, Ava, and Nicholas are next to Emma's squad car, while Regina and Henry watch from a distance. Emma opens the door to the car and gestures for them to get in.

"Come on. It's going to be… Here. (Emma gives Ava back her compass.) I'm sorry, but we got to go." Emma apologize

Both Ava and Nicholas get in the car. As do Emma and Margaret.

"Let's go, Henry." Regina said

Regina puts her hand on Henry's shoulder, but he shrugs her off and runs over to Emma's window.

"No, you and Melissa can't take them! They can't leave Storybrooke, Emma! They can't. Something bad will happen." Henry said

"Something bad has already happened." Emma said

"I'm sorry." Margaret apologize

Emma, Melissa, and the kids drive off.

* * *

They driving along the road that leads out of Storybrooke. Suddenly, the car starts slowing and the engine starts malfunctioning. They pull off on the side of the road.

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma said

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ava asked Emma

"Engine's stalled." Emma said

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked again

"Help." Emma said

Melissa shows a little smile cause she knows what Emma is going to do.

* * *

Both Melissa and Emma are waiting for help outside of the squad car, while Ava and Nicholas sit in the back seat.

A tow truck pulls over to assist them. Michael, gets out of the truck. He sees Ava and Nicholas, who are looking out the back window of the car.

"Those are them." Michael said

"Those are them." Emma said

"And your car – it's fine?" Michael asked both Emma and Melissa

"We just wanted you to see 'em. Just once. We didn't think that we could do it, either." Melissa said

"I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back." Emma said

"The two of you were taking them? To Boston." Michael said

"We don't have to." Melissa said

"No, you don't." Michael said

Michael walks up to the side of the car, where they roll down the window.

* * *

Emma is reading her file in the car. One article reads 'Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system' and another reads '7 year old boy finds baby on side of road'. Henry walks up to the car with a box in hand. Melissa walking her daughter in a carriage and spots both Emma and her son.

"Give me that." Emma said

Emma takes the box of pie.

"What you did – with Ava and Nicholas – you really are changing things." Henry said

"Well of course she is." Melissa said

"You've been here a few months and we don't know your parents." Henry said

"I was in the foster system as well. Found out that my friend died. I had to go back their for the funeral. My parents moved me in the system in Durham when I was born. I felt more alone then ever. My memories were forgotten. Both of my biological parents never told me. Never told me that I was there daughter. Never told me that my friend Elena was my fraternal sister." Melissa said

"So, how did you know that she was your sister and that they never told you?" Emma asked Melissa

"I found birth records. Listed that she was my sister and John and Isobel were my parents." Melissa said

* * *

North Carolina, Durham Past.

Foster system.

June 1, 2009.

Melissa was looking for her birth parents on the computer.

"Damn it." Melissa said

"Sounds like you need help." Girl said

A voice behind her with blonde hair and age 21.

"Who're you?" Melissa asked the girl

"I'm Lexi." Lexi said

"Aren't you a little old for the foster system? (Lexi given her a look.) Sorry. That was rude." Melissa apologized

"It's ok. So you're looking for your parents?" Lexi asked Melissa

"Yes. I mean...I just wanted to know why did they give me up at birth. That's what I would like to know. I've checked records and nothing." Melissa said

"That is strange." Lexi said

"No name. Nothing. Although they've told me that they were from Mystic Falls." Melissa said

"I can help with that." Lexi said

"How? (Lexi shows Melissa her vamp face with veins under her eyes and she is surprised. She's not freaking out.) What are you?" Melissa asked again

"I'm a vampire. I don't kill people. But I can compel them." Lexi said

"Is that like mind control?" Melissa asked again

"Yes it is." Lexi said

"So you can get me out of here?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." Lexi said

Melissa smiles.

* * *

Lexi compels the whole foster system to forget about Melissa. They took off with a car with black windows.

"How come you have black windows?" Melissa asked Lexi

"Most of the vampires have daylight rings." Lexi said

"Which means you don't?" Melissa asked again

"No I don't." Lexi said

"I get it. Like UV rays can't penetrate." Melissa said

"That's right." Lexi said

* * *

3 hours now.

Mystic Falls

"So I meet a guy name Stefan Salvatore who's your friend and..." Melissa said as Lexi finishes her sentence

"And you need to go to school and find some friends. Hang out with them. Also, find your parents." Lexi said

"Most of all. Don't tell him that you're in town until his birthday." Melissa said

"Yep that's the plan." Lexi said

"My birthday is coming up this month." Melissa said

"I know. I can't come just yet." Lexi said

"Oh." Melissa said

Melissa looked disappointed.

"Cheer up. Ok. You'll get your answers." Lexi said

"I guess so. But what about the other brother? Damon?" Melissa asked Lexi

"Stefan won't let anything happen to you." Lexi said

* * *

Storybrooke Present

The sound of an engine is heard in the distance. A man on a motorcycle turns the corner and parks across from Emma and Henry. There is a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle. Melissa notice the motorcycle and she realize that August was on it. He takes off his helmet and approaches them.

"Hi." August said

"Hey." Emma said

Melissa just go with it. Pretending that she doesn't know him. Same as August.

"Hi" Melissa said

"Is this Storybrooke?" August asked them

"Yeah." Emma said

"Any place to get a room around here?" August said

"Uh, you're staying?" Henry asked August

"That's the plan. Just looking for a bed." August said

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road. I live there. But it's another two blocks." Melissa said

Melissa was giving August directions

"Thank you." August thanking Melissa

August turns around and walks back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Emma said

"Well, that's because I didn't give it." August said

August drives off, leaving them alone.

"I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?" Emma asked her son

"They don't." Henry said


	16. Stranger things

Yesterday

Melissa walking back to Granny's motel and see August.

"Well done. I must say." August said

"Thank you. (August smiled at Melissa and then hugged her. They stop hugging each other.) It's so good to see you again. How you been?" Melissa asked August

"I went to China. Been there for the passed six months and here I am. I've seen you got settle in." August said

"Yeah. I also got to pick up Jenna. I'll see you tomorrow." Melissa said

* * *

Today

Both Emma and Melissa is loading storm supplies into the trunk of they're squad car. Regina walks up to them.

"If you're looking to blame us for the storm, I think you're taking things a bit far now." Emma said

"I need you to look into something. Someone's in town – someone new." Regina said

"Yeah, we know. I gave him directions to Granny's the other night." Melissa said

"You both talked to him? What'd he say?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

Melissa was still pretending of not knowing August.

"He asked for directions. What's the big deal?" Melissa asked Regina

"I don't know. I asked around, but no one seems to know anything. There's something about him. Something familiar." Regina said

"He must be one of the untold millions you cursed." Emma said

"What?" Regina asked Emma

"Oh, you know. The curse. Henry's whole thing." Emma said

"Sheriff! Deputy, I need you to find out who he is, what he wants and what he's doing here." Regina giving them orders

"You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case, there is no law against visiting Storybrooke." Melissa said

"This isn't about the law, Miss Flair. The two of you are going to do this because I asked you to. And because you'll see it's the right thing to do." Regina said

"And why is that?" Melissa asked again

"Because he was in front of my house. Taking a particular interest in the one thing we both care about – Henry." Regina said

"We'll look into him." Emma said

Thunder can be heard in the distance.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa walks into Granny's Diner to get out of the storm. They see August sitting at one of the booths by himself, with the box from the back of his motorcycle sitting under the table. Melissa playing along.

"We need to talk." Melissa said

"Why?" August asked both Emma and Melissa

August playing along.

"Because you're suspicious." Emma said

"Sitting here, out in the open, drinking coffee. I wonder what kind of hell I would've raised had I ordered a donut." August said

"You were talking to Henry." Emma said

"You mean the little kid who came up to me asking me questions? Is that unusual for him? Being curious and precocious?" August asked again

"What were you doing outside his house?" Melissa asked August

"My bike broke down. It happens." August said

"Your mysterious box – what's in it?" Emma asked August

"It's awfully frustrating not knowing, isn't it?" August asked again

"Just tell us." Melissa said

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?" August asked again

"No, of course it's not." Melissa said

"The two of you really want to know what's inside it, don't you?" August asked again

"No." Melissa said

"Well, maybe." Emma said

"I'm going to make the two of you wait. You're going to have to wait a long time and watch me carry it around. Hauling it to strange and mysterious places. And with each passing moment, the mystery will become more tantalizing. Your imagination will inflame, but so will your frustration. Never knowing – only guessing – what could possibly be inside that box? Or, (August looking at Melissa) I could let myself buy you a drink sometime and I'll tell you right now." August said

"You want to buy me a drink?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." August said

"Okay. A drink it is." Melissa said

August takes the box from underneath the booth and puts it on the table. He unlocks it and opens it up, revealing a typewriter.

"Really?" Emma asked again

"I'm a writer." August said

"That's why you're here?" Emma asked again

"I find this place provides…inspiration." August said

August closes the box and locks it back up. He gets up from the booth.

"Wait. Have you been here before?" Emma asked again

"I didn't say that." August said

August goes to leave.

"What about that drink?" Melissa asked again

"I said sometime." August said

August left. Emma notice something and looked at Melissa.

"What?" Melissa asked Emma

"I think he was flirting with you." Emma said

"No he wasn't." Melissa said

"Alright. It's just, it looked like he was." Emma said

"You think so?" Melissa asked again

"Yeah." Emma said

* * *

Melissa in her own room at Granny's motel and letting her daughter sleep. She hears the door knocking and opens it. She sees a familiar face, hoping that she would never see again.

"Hello Melissa." Elijah said

Melissa get's mad.

"Elijah." Melissa said


	17. On and off

Yesterday

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melissa asked Elijah

"I needed to see you." Elijah said

"Rebekah told you." Melissa said

"Yes." Elijah said

"I heard it all before." Melissa said

"I know what I did was wrong, but..." Elijah said

"You cheated on me with Katherine. How could I process that? You broke my heart into a million pieces. You thought that she changed. You thought that she was that same peasant girl from the 1400s." Melissa said

"I know that I hurt you. And you have every right to hate me." Elijah said

Elijah gives Melissa a piece of paper and took it. August came out to the other room and sees them talking. He approaches to them.

"What's going on here?" August asked both Melissa and Elijah

"We're good." Elijah said

"I wasn't talking to you." August said

Elijah giving him a look. Melissa get's in the middle and her veins appearing under her eyes and her fangs come out.

"Don't even think about it." Melissa said as she threatens Elijah

"He knows?" Elijah asked Melissa

"That's none of your business." Melissa said

Elijah looks at both Melissa and August seeing that there was more to the story. He walks downstairs and leaves.

"You ok?" August asked Melissa

"Yeah. You didn't have too." Melissa said

"I wanted too. (August notice something) Was that your british, original vampire, ex?" August asked again

"Yep." Melissa said

"We make a pretty good team." August said

Melissa rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Both Elijah and Melissa in the car at the woods.

"Why do you trust me?" Elijah asked Melissa

"Something about you makes me care. You losing your family cause Klaus buried them at sea. Trust me it's hard. This entire year. I was trying to look for my parents." Melissa said

"You'll find them." Elijah said

Both Elijah and Melissa get's out of the car and walks around.

"It's beautiful out here." Melissa said

"Not as beautiful as you." Elijah said

Melissa looked at Elijah.

"So why did you let me come?" Melissa asked Elijah

"Words can be spoken. (Melissa crossed her arms.) Tell you the truth. I fancy you. There was something about you." Elijah said

"Well you and the Martin witches help me with a part human/ part vampire spell. I wonder why you did that?" Melissa asked again

Elijah kissed Melissa.

"Does that satisfy you?" Elijah asked again

"Woah." Melissa said

Elijah wiped Melissa hair out of her face.

"If anything happened to you then I would never forgive myself." Elijah said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Today

Henry is on his bike, heading towards the castle playground. Both Emma and Melissa is already waiting there in they're squad car. When they see him get closer, they get out to greet him.

"Hey, kid." Emma said

Henry rides past them.

"Nice to see you, too." Melissa said

They catch up with Henry. The playground is noticeably damaged.

"The storm!" Henry said

"It's okay." Emma said

"We can fix it. I'll talk to Marco." Melissa said

"Do you think it's still here?" Henry asked both his mother and Melissa

Henry starts to dig in the sand near the base of the playground.

"What are you looking for?" Melissa asked Henry

"My book." Henry said

"Why'd you bury it here?" Emma asked her son

"So my mom doesn't find it." Henry said

"Hiding it under your mattress wasn't good enough?" Emma asked again

Henry uncovers red metal box under the sand and starts to unlock it.

"That's the first place the Evil Queen would look." Henry said

"How about leaving it with me?" Emma asked again

"That's the second place." Henry said

"Or me?" Melissa asked

"She knows you to well. (Henry opens the box, revealing the book inside.) It's still here. Good." Henry said

"Regina doesn't know about the castle?" Melissa said

"No. This is our secret." Henry said

Henry closes and relocks the box, then starts to rebury it. Behind them, Regina arrives and calls out to her adopted son.

"Henry! Henry! I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you have a session with Archie this morning. I should've known he was with you. Henry – car. Now. (Henry runs off, leaving Regina, Melissa, and Emma alone.) You let him play here?" Regina asked Emma

"The storm hit it hard." Melissa said

"But we can fix it." Emma said

"Well, can you fix a cracked cranium? Because that's what you'll have on your hands if one of these boards collapses under his weight. You're not thinking about Henry or his safety. Just ways around me. Miss Swan, don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. People can get hurt." Regina said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked Regina

"You're the Sheriff now – it's time to be responsible." Regina said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa are at Granny's diner eating.

"Ok. Spill." Emma said

"My drink or..." Melissa said

"I know you've been hiding something. Just tell me, what's going on?" Emma asked Melissa

"Elijah is in town." Melissa said

"Your ex boyfriend cheating Elijah?" Emma asked again

"Yep." Melissa said

"How did he find you here?" Emma asked again

"His sister Rebekah. She told him." Melissa said

"You shouldn't have done that." Emma said

"I know. She's my friend and..." Melissa said as she was interrupted when her phone was vibrating

Melissa picks it up and she reads the text.

 _ _"Meet me at the lake. We need to talk."__ Elijah said

Melissa puts her phone in her pocket.

"What is it?" Emma asked again

"He wants me to meet him at the lake." Melissa said

"You need back up?" Emma asked again

"No. I got this one." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Melissa is at the lake and Elijah appeared.

"Alright I'm here." Melissa said

"Are you not at least bit curious as to why I'm here?" Elijah asked Melissa

"That you still have feelings for me?" Melissa asked Elijah

"Yes." Elijah said

Melissa superspeeds away from Elijah and ended up in the forest. As do Elijah.

"Can't you just give up?" Melissa asked again

"Would you give me the same choice." Elijah said

"What choice?" Melissa asked again

"If you abandon me with your ex..." Elijah said as Melissa cuts him off

"No. Don't do that. Don't point this on me." Melissa said

"I came to Storybrooke for you. But I can see that you've moved on." Elijah said

"Who? Me and August? We're just friends." Melissa said

"Right. (Elijah doesn't believe Melissa.) I'm going to walk away. Cover our connection with our relationship. And you'll never have to care for me, in spite of all of what I did. I will be gone. I just want you to be honest with me." Elijah said

"I like him a lot. And I live in this beautiful town. I've a job as Deputy and I love it. I have a 1 year old daughter. I'm building a better future for myself and for my kid." Melissa said

"I understand." Elijah said

"No you don't. I've moved on. So yes I hate myself for the truth. If you promise to walk away and never come back. Then I will be honest with you about what I really want." Melissa said

"I will never come back. You have my word" Elijah said

Melissa slowly approaches Elijah. As she comes within inches of his face.

"I know." Melissa said

Melissa begins kissing Elijah slowly at first. And then, they begin to kiss very passionately. He vamp speeds and pinned her down on the ground and they start undressing one another.

* * *

Both Melissa and Elijah put their clothes back on.

"It's over between us. You do know that, right?" Melissa asked Elijah

"We're not in each others lives anymore. You've moved on with your life." Elijah said

"I have. And there's a person out there you can have a relationship with." Melissa said

"You're right." Elijah said

"Friends." Melissa said as she extended her hand to him

"Friends." Elijah said as he shakes her hand

* * *

Next day

Henry is writing/drawing things on a piece of paper with markers at Granny's Diner. August enters and sits next to him.

"You can write anywhere. What are you really doing here?" Henry asked August

"Stuff. Good luck with the stories." August said

August was about to leave.

"Wait...(August turns around.) I'm going to come out and say it." Henry said

"Say what Henry?" August asked Henry

"Do you like Melissa?" Henry asked again

"How do you know that?" August asked again

"I've seen you both. You know eye to eye. Like you two have this connection." Henry said

"I can't talk about this with you Henry. I'm sorry." August apologized

August leaves the diner and smiles.

* * *

Emma walks to her car.

"One more thing." Regina said

Emma turns around.

"What?" Emma asked Regina

"Who was that man in the suit talking to Miss Flair yesterday?" Regina asked Emma

"It's none of your business." Emma said as

Emma get's in her car and drives off.

* * *

Melissa comes in the diner and spots both Emma and Sidney.

"Well this is a woman thing." Sidney said

Sidney leaves. Melissa sits down.

"I haven't seen you all day yesterday." Emma said

"Sorry." Melissa apologized

"Details. Please?" Emma asked Melissa

"We were just talking and..." Melissa said as Emma interrupt her sentence

"What? (Emma realizes what has Melissa been doing.) Oh come on." Emma said as she freaked out

"I know. I know. It was stupid. But it was the last time. It was just break up sex." Melissa said

"You swear?" Emma asked again

"Yes" Melissa said

"Good." Emma said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore boarding house.

Melissa hears a door bell ringing. She opens it but no one was there except for mail for an invitation. She reads it.

 _ _You're invited to the Mikaelson ball for cocktails and dresses.__

* * *

Melissa is at the ball in a lavender elegant dress and Elijah approaches her.

"You look...you look handsome." Melissa said as she compliments Elijah

"And you're beautiful." Elijah said as he compliments Melissa

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Elijah

Ester and the others walked up there.

"I've to go." Elijah said

"Don't worry. I get it." Melissa said

Elijah walks upstairs and Damon approaches Melissa.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Melissa

"I was invited." Melissa said

"So does that mean you and him are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Damon asked as he was teasing

"So none of your business." Melissa said

Elijah makes a announcement.

"If everyone could gather, please. (All the Originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company. Esther walks down the staircase from upstairs.) Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. (Damon walks away and talks to Stefan.) Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said

Esther retreats silently back upstairs. Elijah and the other originals walked downstairs and extend a partner. He extended his hand to Melissa and then everyone is dancing the waltz.

"You know. I'm glad that I'm here tonight." Melissa said

"I'm glad that you came too." Elijah said

Elijah spins Melissa.


	18. Valentine's day

Both Ashley and Melissa enters the diner with their babies. Ashley hands her baby to Granny and joins Mary Margaret and Emma at their table.

"Six hours? You take newborns?" Ashley asked them

"Ashley! I didn't… I didn't even recognize you." Mary Margaret said

"Baby on the outside?" Ashley asked again

"How's it going?" Emma asked Ashley

"It's, uh… It's, uh… I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that's been rough. And Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery." Ashley said

"Well, he has to work." Mary Margaret said

Ruby comes over to give Ashley her coffee.

"On Valentine's Day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it." Ashley said

"I'm sorry. That sucks." Emma said

"Yeah it does." Melissa said

"It doesn't have to. Come out with me. Let's have a girl's night. We can all go. If Emma and Melissa want to leave their badges at houses." Ruby said

"Ruby I live at your motel remember?" Melissa asked Ruby

"Oh yeah." Ruby said

"And beside. I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun." Emma said

A delievery boy came in with 10 roses and everyone stared.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Melissa Flair?" Delivery boy asked for Melissa

Melissa hands her daughter to Emma and gets the roses from the delievery boy. She walks back in her seat. While Emma holds Jenna.

"Oh." Ruby said

"Who's it from?" Ashley asked Melissa

Melissa opens a letter and said secret admirer

 _ _"Secret Admirer,__

 _ _Ever since I met you. On the inside you can be strange. But on the outside, I see beauty and happiness. Meet me at the park at 7:00pm. Tomorrow."__

"You're going." Ashley said

"What about you three? I mean, I can't just ditch the whole girl group." Melissa said

"Don't worry about us." Ashley said

"Oh you're going." Ruby said

"Ok" Margaret said

Emma's phone vibrates.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"It's the station – something's up." Emma said

"Granny can you watch Jenna while I help..." Melissa said as Emma cuts her off

"No" Emma said

"Why?" Melissa asked Emma

"Because tomorrow is Valentine's day. I want you to take the day off." Emma said

"Ok." Melissa said

* * *

Next day

Ruby helps Melissa get ready for her date and everything. She was wearing a fancy purple dress with skinny straps and open toed high heels. She is now leaving.

* * *

Melissa was driving to the park. She was already there and August with a picnic table with her favorite food and a radio. She gets out of the truck and approaches to him.

"You did this? For me?" Melissa asked August

"Yes." August said

"This is the best thing that ever happened to me. (Both August and Melissa smiled at each other. He walked to her spot where she is sitting at. And he sit in the middle of hers.) How did you know all my favorites?" Melissa asked again

"Well I talked to Neal on the phone and he told me that chicken alfredo and velvet cake was your favorite." August said

"This is the sweetest thing you've ever done." Melissa said

Both of them are starting to eat now. And when they got done, Melissa is hearing her favorite song "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum.

"Seems you like this song?" August asked Melissa

"It's one of my favorites." Melissa said

August gets up and extended his hand.

"You want to dance?" August asked again

"Sure." Margaret grabbed his hand and he twirled her. "Seems Pinocchio has some moves in him." Melissa said

"I got moves you never seen." August said

They both danced together.

* * *

Both August and Melissa driving back to Granny's bed and breakfast motel. They've gotten out the car, walks in the motel, walks upstairs, and walking to her doorway.

"That was the most romantic evening I ever had." Melissa said

"Well, maybe I can ask you out in person next time. (Melissa smiles.) There's one more thing that we're missing." August said

"What's that?" Melissa asked August

"Close your eyes. (August put his hands on Melissa face and started kissing her.) Goodnight." August said

August walked off and goes back to his room. While Melissa touches her lips and smiled and open her door. Granny holding Jenna while walks in.

"I think your going to need this scamp back." Granny said

Granny hands Jenna to Melissa.

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Granny


	19. Live through this

Melissa writes in her diary

 _ _Dear Diary,__

 _ _This morning was different. There's change. I can feel it. I know that I will see him again. For the first time in a long time. I feel good.__

Melissa was getting ready for work, while she getting her daughter ready for the nuns.

* * *

Melissa dropped off Jenna with the nuns and heading to Granny's diner for breakfast with August and they started eating together.

"I love this." August said as he smiled

"What?" Melissa asked August as she smiled

"Going out in public." August said

"If we want people to know that we're going out. Then let them find out while were in public." Melissa said

August kissed Melissa. Emma appears.

"Well aren't you two having fun. (To August) I thought you came here to write – find inspiration." Emma said

"I'm optimistic about it." August said

"I find it weeds out the ones who like to keep secrets." Emma said

"My full name is August W. Booth." August said

"Really? With the middle initial?" Emma asked August

"W's for Wayne." August said

"Oh. (August kissed Melissa and leaves. Emma sits with her.) So he was the secret admirior?" Emma asked Melissa

"How did you rat that one out?" Melissa asked Emma

"The eye to eye contact. You couldn't tell me who you had feelings for. I just figured out the rest." Emma said

Mary Margaret walks in and sit next to them at the table. She looked at Emma.

"Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"Yes." Emma said

"I better get to work. See you there." Melissa said

* * *

Sheriff station

Gold comes in and Melissa was sitting on her chair and hears him with her vamp hearing.

"What do you want Gold?" Melissa asked Gold

"How do you know that I was coming?" Gold asked Margaret

Melissa gets up and turns around.

"Lucky guess." Melissa said

"I think you know something." Gold said

"Not really. I'm just here to help who ever needs it." Melissa said

Gold tries to hit Melissa with the cane. She blocks his hand and pins him against the wall and holds him in a choke hold.

"What are you?" Gold said as he was choking

"Someone that you shouldn't mess with. Now get the hell out of here." Melissa said as she threatens him

Melissa let Gold go and he leaves.

* * *

Emma is brushing the leaves off of her yellow beetle, when she notices a red metal box in the gutter. Realizing it's the same box that Henry's book was hidden in, she opens it. The book is inside, fully intact. Both August and Melissa watches Emma from around the corner.

"I'll make you a deal." August said

"Ok." Melissa said

"I'll be the one to tell her. I'll try to make sure that she'll believe." August said

"Ok" Melissa said

Both August and Melissa kissed and they walked off.

* * *

Melissa walking with a carriage that her daughter is in.


	20. Dreamy

Granny's diner

Mary Margaret walks in.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please? (The diner goes silent.) I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day. As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?" Mary Margaret asked

Everyone ignores Mary Margaret and goes back to what they were doing. She leaves. Both Emma and Melissa follows her outside and walks along with her.

"Hey. Mind if we join you?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"So, what the hell is Miner's Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal." Mary Margaret said

"Coal? In Maine? If they were mining for lobster, I'd understand." Emma said

"Look, I don't know. Now, they use it as a fundraiser. It's an amazing party – everyone loves it." Mary Margaret said

"It doesn't seem like everyone loves it." Melissa said

"It's not Miner's Day – it's me. Last week, I had ten volunteers. This week, they all dropped out." Mary Margaret said

"You think this is about what happened with David?" Emma asked again

"Oh, I know it is. A few of them told me as much. I've never…been a home wrecker before." Mary Margaret said

"It's going to blow over." Emma said

"You made a mistake with David – it happens." Melissa said

"But, you don't have to do charity to try to win people's hearts back." Emma said

"I have to do something, and this is the best I can do. Love ruined my life." Mary Margaret said

Emma's phone rings.

"Sheriff Swan. Yeah. I'll be right down." Emma said

Emma hangs up.

"Well, apparently, duty calls." Melissa said

"Hang in there. And, if there's anything we can do to help." Emma said

"I know. Thank you." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa is investigating Kathryn's crashed car. Sidney arrives on the scene with a camera.

"Would you two mind if I take a look, too?" Sidney asked both Emma and Melissa

"What for?" Melissa asked Sidney

"Well, just because I got fired from The Mirror, doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So, what do we got here?" Sidney asked again

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road abandoned. Engine running, no one around. Registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's MIA." Emma said

"Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her? I mean, the story writes itself. If I get a scoop like that, The Daily Mirror would have no choice but to take me back." Sidney said

"Calm down. You don't work for Regina anymore. Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe, after David dumped her, she decided to leave town." Melissa said

"Car broke down, she hitched the rest of the way. That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems." Emma said

Melissa opens the trunk of the car. There is a suitcase inside.

"And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?" Sidney asked again

"Time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last." Melissa said

"Yeah, you know, if you go through the Sheriff's Department, it'll take you days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company, who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple hours." Sidney said

"Great. Call us the minute you get your hands on those phone records." Emma said

David's truck pulls up along the side of the road.

"There he is." Sidney said

"Time to break the news." Emma said

"You really think he doesn't know?" Sidney asked again

"We're about to find out." Melissa said

* * *

David, Emma, and Melissa are still at the crash site.

"She's just gone?" David asked them

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Emma asked David

"I-I don't… I don't understand. What happened?" David asked again

"Don't know. We're trying to find out. What can you tell us? When was the last time you spoke to Kathryn?" Melissa asked David

"Yesterday afternoon." David said

"Okay, look. We know there has been lies and deceit." Emma said

"Not one of us is judging you, but is that the truth?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. I haven't spoken to her since we… I ended things. And I came home yesterday, and all her things were gone. I assumed she was going to Boston. That's what she told me. Am I a suspect or something?" David asked again

"No. I know when people are telling the truth, David, and you are." Emma said

"She hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours. She's not even technically missing. But, if she is, trust me – We will find her." Melissa said

* * *

Sheriff station.

Melissa calling the school in Boston.

 _ _"Who's calling?"__ Administrator asked of who's calling

 _ _"It was about Kathryn Nolan. She was supposed to start there?"__ Melissa asked the administrator

 _ _"Let me see. Yes, she was supposed to start today. But she didn't show up."__ Administrator said

 _ _"Thank you for your time.__ (Melissa hangs up.) She was suppose to go to Boston for school. Didn't show up." Melissa said

"Let's go find Sydney." Emma said

* * *

At the festival.

Sidney is playing ring toss. Both Emma and Melissa walks up to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked Sidney

"What's happening?" Sidney asked both Emma and Melissa

"We just got off the phone with Kathryn's school in Boston. Registration was this morning, and she never showed up." Melissa explains

"Something did happen." Sidney said

"It looks that way." Emma said

Mary Margaret, August, and Leroy rush past, but she stops when she sees Emma.

"Oh, Emma! Help me out! What's more sympathetic. Um, scarf or no scarf?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"Sc-Scarf." Emma said

"Okay." Mary Margaret said

"Come on – we're on a schedule." August said

"Oh, uh, thank you. Got to go." Melissa said

Mary Margaret, August, and Leroy run off.

"Why didn't you say anything? You're looking for a suspect. Someone with a motive. Pixie cut over there has got one a mile high." Sidney said

"She had nothing to do with anything. Trust me." Emma said

"But she's the one-" Sidney said

"Trust me – I know her." Emma said

"What about the one in the black leather jacket?" Sidney asked again

"He's not." Melissa said

"How do you know that?" Sidney asked Melissa

"I just know." Melissa said

"Just get us those phone records." Emma said

* * *

At the station.

Both Emma and Melissa is looking at pictures from the crash site on a bulletin board. Sidney enters with a folder.

"You find something?" Emma asked Sidney

Sidney hands Emma the folder.

"Kathryn's phone records. Every call she made the day she crashed her car. Including an eight minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident." Sidney said

"That's not possible." Melissa said

"He said he didn't speak to her that day." Emma said

"Then, he's lying." Sidney said

"No. I know when someone is lying, and David-" Emma said as Sidney interrupt her sentence

"It's right here on paper. Phone records don't lie – people do. And our friend David does it better than most. Don't beat yourselves up over this. Both of you are not the only people that David has fooled." Sidney said

* * *

Emma is looking over Kathryn's phone records at the station. The name 'D. Nolan' is highlighted. Regina enters.

"If this is about the blackout, We've got the guys from the power company down there working on it." Emma said

"That's not why I'm here. It's been twenty-four hours since my friend, Kathryn, went missing. Have you found anything?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

"We've found something. We just don't know what it means." Melissa said

"Well, what is it?" Regina asked again

"At this point in the investigation, it's best that we don't divulge that information." Emma said

"If the two of you are covering for someone or not doing your job, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Flair, then I'll just find some new recruits." Regina said

* * *

David watches Mary Margaret walk passed as Emma and Melissa arrives. They approaches to him.

"David, we need to talk to you." Melissa said

"Did you get a hold of Kathryn?" David asked both Melissa and Emma

"No, I'm afraid not." Emma said

"Then, what is it?" David asked again

"We need you to come to the sheriff's station with Emma and I and tell us what you know." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. I thought I already did." David said

"So did we." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa leads David to the back seat of they're squad car.


	21. Red-Handed

Mystic Falls Past.

High school.

Tyler approaching Melissa.

"Can we talk?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Sure." Melissa said

* * *

Lockwood Mansion.

Tyler's room.

Melissa sitting on his bed and Tyler pacing around the room.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked Tyler

"This is going to sound really stupid." Tyler said

"My whole life is weird. So lay it on me." Melissa said

"Do you remember my uncle Mason? He used to be in town. But he's not anymore." Tyler said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"He told me about some Lockwood curse. A curse that triggered my wolf side." Tyler said

Melissa pretends to not know the situation. So she just played along.

"You're saying that...that you're a werewolf?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. And you're not the only person who knows. Caroline knows too." Tyler said

"Oh." Melissa said

"She's also a vampire." Tyler said

"Wow." Melissa said

"I know that all of this isn't exactly was it seems." Tyler said

"Trust me. I believe you." Melissa said

"Thank you. So how's the baby in there? In the belly?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Nine months so far. I'm guessing she's going to be out anytime soon." Melissa said

"Yeah." Tyler said

"Since you're a werewolf. I guess our baby is a werewolf too. Let's just hope that she doesn't trigger her curse." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Emma, Melissa, and David are sitting in the office at the station. Emma hands him a mug of tea.

"Thank you. I hope Kathryn's somewhere warm, not out in the cold." David said

"David. I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more here. Your wife is missing." Emma said

"And you're in love with another woman. There's this… Unexplained phone call." Melissa said

"I know, I know. I just… I can't explain why it says that. I didn't do anything to my wife." David said

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar. And, honestly, liars have better material. Now, go home." Emma said

"I can go?" David asked both Emma and Melissa

"We don't even know if there was a crime yet. So, get some sleep." Melissa said

"Thank you." David thanking both Melissa and Emma

David stands up to leave.

"And, David? Maybe… Get a lawyer." Emma said

* * *

Next day.

At the station.

Melissa comes in and sees Ruby answering phone calls.

"Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma or Margaret? Great. Glad I could help." Ruby said

Emma, who has overheard Ruby on the phone, walks in.

"How's it going, guys?" Emma asked them

"I just got here before you did." Melissa said

"Ok. And Ruby?" Emma asked Ruby

"I'm Great. Except I can't do anything." Ruby said

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good." Emma said

"Me too." Melissa said

"That? That's nothing." Ruby said

"No. No, it isn't. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here." Emma said

"Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful." Ruby said

"Well, we're swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch." Melissa said

"I would never say no to a grilled cheese." Emma said

"Or a hamburger." Melissa said

"Done. You want anything?" Ruby asked

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog." Henry said

"He ate at school." Emma said

As Ruby goes to leave, Mary Margaret enters.

"Hey! Lunch, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone." Ruby said

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry. (Ruby leaves.) David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like… It's like he was a different person." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Henry are at the station. Both Emma and Melissa is getting ready to leave, while Henry is hiding his book.

"Okay, kid. Don't mean to kick you out, but Melissa and I got to go see if David's in some kind of trouble out there." Emma said

"It's okay. I'm supposed to meet my mom. (Henry locks his book in one of the desk drawers.) There." Henry said

"Nice." Melissa said

"You know, you can let Ruby do more. She's Little Red Riding Hood." Henry said

"With the little basket?" Emma asked her son

"She seems like a badass." Melissa said

"She is. She just doesn't remember how cool she is or what she's capable of. But it's true. (Ruby returns with the food as Henry leaves.) Hey, Ruby." Henry said

"Hey, Henry. Got your grilled cheese and hamburger." Ruby said

"Thank you." Emma thanking Ruby

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Ruby

"You all right?" Emma asked Ruby

"I guess. I mean, this is something I know how to do. So, yay." Ruby said

"Okay, let's pack these back up, and we can eat it in the car." Emma said

"We need to do a little wilderness search, and we need your help." Melissa said

"I'm pretty sure I'm just going to screw it up, but…" Ruby said as Emma interrupt her sentence

"No, you won't. Come on – you can do this." Emma said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Ruby are searching through the woods.

"This place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?" Ruby asked both Melissa and Emma

"Hey, shh. We might be able to hear him." Emma said

"It's massive." Ruby said

"I'm following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close." Emma said

"I shouldn't even be here. I'm just going to screw everything up. Oh, wait." Ruby said

"No you won't. You just need to have confidence in yourself." Melissa said

Ruby stops walking and both Emma and Melissa bumps into her.

"Ruby?" Emma asked Ruby

"I hear him." Ruby said

"Really?" Melissa asked Ruby

"Yeah, really. I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is." Ruby said

Ruby takes off through the woods.

"No. What are you doing?" Emma asked again

"He's over here!" Ruby said

They follow her.

"Ruby!" Melissa said

"Ruby! (Both Emma and Melissa finds Ruby standing over a bleeding and unconscious David. Emma kneels next to him, and tries to shake him awake.) David? Oh, god. Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!" Emma said

David wakes up.

"Emma? What? Ruby? Melissa?" David asked them

"Do you remember where you are?" Melissa asked David

"No, I… What the hell? I was… I was in the office. I don't remember anything." David said

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office? Last night?" Emma asked David

"No, I don't." David said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and David are at the hospital, where he is being treated by Dr. Whale.

"Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What'd you expect." Dr. Whale said

"He's got a cut on his head." Melissa said

"It's superficial. I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health eval, but, it's my opinion, that whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later." Dr. Whale said

"We will figure it out." Emma said

"It's so strange. I can't even believe it happened." David said

"How functional could he be during one of these episodes?" Emma asked Dr. Whale

"Did he talked to someone?" Melissa asked Dr. Whale

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car." Dr. Whale said

"You want to know if I could've made that call. Or more. You… You want to know if I could've… What, kidnapped her? Killed her?" David asked them

"Now, take it easy there. No one's saying you did anything bad, David." Dr. Whale said

"No, but it would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying. I wouldn't know." David said

Regina quickly storms into the room.

"Stop talking, David. What are the both of you doing here? Why doesn't this man have a lawyer present? Haven't you two even read him his rights?" Regina asked Emma and Melissa

"No, because he's not under arrest." Emma said

"We're just talking to him." Melissa said

"Right. Just talking." Regina said

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked Regina

"Mayor Mills is still Mr. Nolan's emergency contact." Dr. Whale said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"You have to be kidding me." Emma said

"I thought that changed to Kathryn?" David asked in confusion

"Well, Kathryn's currently unavailable. Some people haven't found her yet. Stop trying to place blame and just find her." Regina said

"There's a whole lot of Maine to search, Regina." Melissa said

"Well, you covered this room. I suggest you branch out." Regina said

* * *

Emma calls Ruby at the station.

 _ _"Hey, stop. It's me. Here's the thing – the last time David went for a dream walk, he went to the Toll Bridge. You know the one? It's a crazy hunch, I want you to take my bug and go and see if he was there."__ Emma giving her orders

 _ _"No, I could get somebody else to. Maybe Margaret."__ Ruby said

 _ _"No. She's still here with me.__ (Put her on speaker phone.) __Ruby, you were great out there. We still don't know how you found him. You can do this."__ Emma said

 _ _"I don't know."__ Ruby said

 _ _"It's going to be dark out soon. David's going to be let out. If there is something there, we've got to get there first."__ Emma said

"Ruby, we don't have time to argue. Can you do this?" Melissa asked Ruby

"Yes." Ruby said

* * *

Still on speakerphone.

 _ _"I mean, what am I even looking for?"__ Ruby asked both Emma and Melissa

 _ _"Anything out of the ordinary. Something that doesn't belong there."__ Emma said

 _ _"And…if I find something?"__ Ruby asked again

 _ _"Just follow your instincts."__ Melissa said

 _ _"You guys…can't give me a clue what I'm looking for?"__ Ruby asked again

 _ _"Anything of Kathryn's."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Ruby?"__ Emma asked Ruby

 _ _"What's going on?"__ Melissa asked Ruby

 _ _"Did you find something?__ (Ruby screams.) __Ruby!"__ Emma said as she was worried

 _ _"Ruby! Ruby, what's going on?"__ Melissa asked again as she was worried

* * *

At the station.

Emma, Melissa, and Ruby stare at the opened jewelry box sitting on the desk.

"Is… Is that what I think it is?" Ruby asked both Melissa and Emma

"Yeah." Melissa said

"I can't look." Ruby said

Ruby turns around and Emma shuts the lid of the box.

"You okay?" Emma asked Ruby

"I don't know what I am." Ruby said

"It's going to be all right. We can figure out what happened now." Melissa said

"Ruby, you did good." Emma said

"This, is doing good?" Ruby asked again

"Yeah. It's amazing. First, you found David, and now, this." Emma said

"We're impressed." Melissa said

"Don't be. I'm… I'm scared out of my mind." Ruby said

"But you did it anyway." Melissa said

* * *

Emma and Melissa enters the animal shelter.

"What is it? Did you find her?" David asked both Melissa and Emma

"We found a box." Melissa explains

"Wait… Wait… What does that mean?" David asked again

"We think it… We think that she…" Emma said as David interrupt her sentence

"What?" David asked again

"There was a human heart inside it." Melissa said

"Oh, my god." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret was shocked. David breaks down in tears.

"No. No." David said

"We're going to send it out for some tests." Emma said

"But there aren't any other missing people." Melissa said

"Maybe you two should go." Mary Margaret said as she suggested

"There's more." Emma said

"What?" David asked again

"There were fingerprints inside the lid of the box. We ran them through the records of everyone in town, and there was a match." Melissa said

"Arrest me." David said

"No. David!" Mary Margaret said

"Arrest me. Do it!" David said

"David, the fingerprints weren't yours." Emma said

"What?" David asked again

"They were Mary Margaret's." Melissa said


	22. Heart of darkness

Emma is taking Mary Margaret's mugshot at the station. The Melissa is in the other room and looking through files. She uses her vamp hearing to hear what they are saying.

"Please turn to the right." Emma said

"This is a mistake. I didn't kill Kathryn." Mary Margaret said

"Of course you didn't. But, while Melissa and I are your friends, I am also the Sheriff and Melissa is the Deputy. And the both of us have to go where the evidence leads." Emma said

"Which points to me? Yesterday it was David. There's something not right here." Mary Margaret said

"I know. But, your fingerprints were on that box, and his are not. So, now we have to deal with this." Emma said

"Evidence that says I cut out Kathryn's heart…and buried it in the woods. This is insane." Mary Margaret said

"If we don't book you, with all this evidence, it's going to look like favoritism. And then, Regina will have cause and she will fire me and Melissa. And then, you know what would she'll do? She'll bring in someone who will railroad you. So, please – just try to be patient and trust us. We can't even move forward till we verify the heart belonged to Kathryn. And we're still waiting for the DNA test results. But, in the meantime, you need to bear with me. We have to ask you a few questions." Emma said

"This is crazy. I would never hurt anyone." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Emma and Melissa leads Mary Margaret into an interrogation room. Regina is already there.

"Hello, Miss Blanchard." Regina said

"What is she doing here?" Mary Margaret asked both Emma and Melissa

"She asked to be here as a forth party to make sure that we stay impartial." Emma said

"It can only help you." Melissa said

"I have nothing to hide. Ask me anything." Mary Margaret said

Emma turns on the tape recorder.

"The heart was found buried near the old Toll Bridge. It had been cut out by what appears to be a hunting knife." Emma said

"Have you ever been to that bridge before?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"Yes, many times. It's where David and I liked to meet." Mary Margaret said

"Mr. Nolan." Emma said

"Yes." Mary Margaret said

"And, you met there… For what purpose?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"We were having an affair. I'm not proud of what happened, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that I did not kill Kathryn." Mary Margaret said

The Melissa takes the jewelry box out of a cabinet and places it on the table in front of Mary Margaret.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Melissa asked again

"Yes, it's my jewelry box." Mary Margaret said

"That's what we found the heart in." Emma said

"Don't you see what's happening here? Someone stole that box and put the heart in it. I didn't have anything to do with it. I'm innocent!" Mary Margaret said

"Miss Blanchard, it's okay. I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. To be publicly humiliated. It put me in a very dark place. Changed me. I can only imagine what losing David Nolan did to you." Regina said

"But, I haven't changed. I'm still the same person I've always been – a good person. I did not do this." Mary Margaret said

"Can I speak to you in the hallway, please? (Both Emma and Regina go out into the hall to talk. Melissa listening with her hearing ability.) I told you to leave the questioning to Melissa and I." Emma said

"How do you know the she didn't do it? If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don't you think there'd be signs of a break in? Well, you're her roommate – tell me. Has there been a break in? She's a woman who has her heart broken, and that… That can make you do unspeakable things." Regina said

Melissa stopped listening.

* * *

Emma, due to speaking with Regina, goes to investigate Mary Margaret's apartment. She and Melissa checks the locks of the door and windows. Henry enters.

"Henry. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Emma asked her son

"We have to help Miss Blanchard." Henry said

"We're helping her. That's why we're searching the apartment." Melissa said

"But you got to go home." Emma said

"Not going to happen." Henry said

"Just stay out of the way." Emma said

"So, what are we looking for?" Henry asked his mom

"We're trying to see if maybe, someone broke in." Emma said

"Looking for busted door jambs, broken glass, muddy boot prints. That kind of thing." Melissa said

"So, you guys think that someone is setting her up." Henry said

"It's the only thing that makes sense. The only problem is, nobody's got a motive." Emma said

"My mom does." Henry said

"Regina?" Melissa said

"She hates Snow White. Hey, you wanted a motive." Henry said

"Well, I don't think 'she hates Snow White' will hold up in a court, Henry." Emma said

Emma, Melissa, and Henry look around Mary Margaret's room. After looking at the pictures on Mary Margaret's desk, Emma flops down on the bed. Suddenly, the heat noisily turns on. Searching for the source of the noise, Emma looks to the floor and sees a heating vent. She takes off the grate of the vent and sticks her hand in.

"Did you find something?" Henry asked again

Emma pulls out a hunting knife wrapped in a cloth.

"A hunting knife." Melissa said

"Yeah." Emma said

* * *

Henry is drinking a hot chocolate at Granny's Diner. August enters and sits next to Henry at the counter.

"Oh, I'm not here for you, buddy. I'm here for Emma. And you were right about one thing." August said

"What's that?" Henry asked August

"I do have feelings for Melissa." August said as he smiled

"Did you tell her?" Henry asked again

"Yes I did. And it turns out, she had feelings for me too. Can I tell you something?" August asked Henry

"Sure." Henry said

"Melissa and her daughter are hybrids." August said

"What's that?" Henry asked again

"A hybrid means "part of what you are". In that case she's some part witch and part vampire. And her daughter is part witch and part werewolf." August said

"That's extraordinary." Henry said

"But there are vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers and hybrids that lived in this world their whole lives." August said

"I thought the beings came to the enchanted forest?" Henry asked again

"Yeah. I thought so too. But when I met her and her daughter. Everything changed." August said

"So you never met her here did you?" Henry asked again

"I've met Margaret at New York." August said

"You guys came here to make sure Emma believes." Henry said

"That's why we're here." August said

"Why don't you guys tell Emma?" Henry asked again

"Well, there are some people – like you, me, and Melissa – we can go on faith. But others – like Emma – they need proof." August said

"Last time I tried to find proof, I got trapped in a sinkhole." Henry said

"There are less dangerous places to look." August said

August taps Henry's book.

* * *

At the station.

Both Emma and Melissa is with Mary Margaret, who is locked in a cell.

"The heating vent? Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is." Mary Margaret said

"Well, someone did." Emma said

"Someone put a hunting knife in there. We've checked for signs of a break in." Melissa said

"But there weren't any." Emma said

"You guys don't believe me." Mary Margaret said

"Of course we do. But what we think doesn't matter." Emma said

"The evidence is piling up by the hour." Melissa said

"Okay, so what are you guys saying?" Mary Margaret asked them

"We're saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer." Emma said

Mr. Gold enters.

"An excellent idea." Mr. Gold said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Melissa asked Gold

He looked at her with their as he couldn't forget their confrontation a few days ago.

"Offering my legal services." Mr. Gold said

"You're a lawyer?" Emma asked Gold

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts? I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel." Mr. Gold said

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asked Gold

"Well, because the Sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges." Mr. Gold said

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth." Emma said

"Exerting influence may be exactly what's needed here." Mr. Gold said

"Yeah. What's needed here, is for us to do our job." Melissa said

"Well, no one's stopping the two of you. I'm only here to help." Mr. Gold said

"Enough. Please go." Mary Margaret said

"You heard her." Emma said

"No, I was talking to the both of you. Emma. Melissa. He's right. I need help. And the two of you need to do your job, or else I'm screwed. So, just please – do your job the best that you two can, and you'll prove me innocent. Until then, I need some practical help." Mary Margaret said

"Trust me. This is in Miss Blanchard's best interests." Mr. Gold said

"Good luck, Mary Margaret." Emma said

"We'd hope your best interests are what he's looking out for." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa leaves the two of them alone.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa walks up the stairs in the building of Mary Margaret's apartment, where they find Henry sitting on a step.

"I have proof. (Henry holds up the ring of skeleton keys.) This is how my mom got into your apartment. This is how she framed Miss Blanchard." Henry said

"Did you steal these from her office?" Melissa asked Henry

"Yeah. The book said they could open any door." Henry said

"There's no way they'll even fit in the lock." Emma said

"We have to try." Henry said

Henry tries to open the door with multiple keys, but is unsuccessful.

"See? What did I tell you?" Emma asked her son

"Come on, Henry. We know you want to think the answer to everything is in Operation Cobra-" Melissa said as Henry interrupt her sentence

"It is!" Henry said

"But, sometimes the real world needs to come first." Emma said

"Just try one more. Please." Henry said

"Okay, one more. But then we're done." Emma said

"You do it. This one." Henry said

"Okay." Emma said

Emma takes the keys from Henry and tries the key he picked out. The door unlocks.

"Do you believe now?" Henry asked his mother

"I'm impressed." Melissa said

* * *

At the station.

Both Emma and Melissa enters and Emma has bag of food with them.

"Hey. Breakfast." Emma said

"Thanks." Mary Margaret thanking both Emma and Melissa

"We know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk, but we thought you should hear this from us. The test results came back on the heart… And the DNA was a match for Kathryn." Emma said

"She's dead. We're sorry – for a lot of things." Melissa said

"But, now that we have proof of the death." Emma said

"We have enough evidence to move forward with a case against you. It's going to happen. You know that we do believe you, right?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"Yeah." Mary Margaret said

"All this evidence tells me one thing for certain – that you are being framed. And I think Regina's behind it." Emma said

"Then why am I still in here? Why don't you confront her?" Mary Margaret asked both Melissa and Emma

"Because, belief is not proof." Emma said

"But you guys just said-" Mary Margaret said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"If we don't do this right, things will end up worse for you. Every time we've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming, and we've lost." Melissa said

"So, what makes this time any different?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Because she doesn't know that we suspect anything." Emma said

"Why would she do this to me?" Mary Margaret asked again

"We don't know, but we're going to find out. And we promise, we won't stop until we expose what she's up to." Melissa said

"And how are you guys going to do that? This is her town." Mary Margaret said

"We're working on it. We have faith in you. And now, we need you to have faith in us. (Emma grabs Mary Margaret's hand on the bar.) Can you do that?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"Of course." Mary Margaret said

Both Emma and Melissa leaves.

* * *

Mr. Gold is in the back room of his pawn shop. Both Emma and Melissa enters.

"Mr. Gold." Emma said

"Just taking inventory. What can I do for the both of you, Miss Swan and Miss Flair? Any developments in the case I should be aware of?" Mr. Gold asked both Melissa and Emma

"Yes." Emma said

"Regina set her up." Melissa said

"And this surprises the two of you? Show me your evidence, and we'll get this over with immediately." Mr. Gold said

"Yeah, that's the thing. There isn't any. Anything that's court-worthy. But we know it now." Emma said

"Look who's suddenly became the women of faith. Why are the two of you, Miss Swan and Miss Flair? To spin conspiracy theories?" Mr. Gold asked again

"We need help." Melissa said

"From me?" Mr. Gold asked again

"Every time We've gone up against Regina, We've lost. Except for once, when I became Sheriff and Margaret became Deputy. When you helped." Emma said

"As I recall, the two of you don't exactly approve of my methods." Mr. Gold said

"We've approve of your results. And this time, we have something more important than a job. We need to save our friend." Melissa said

"And the two of you are willing to go as far as it takes?" Mr. Gold asked again

"Farther." Emma said

"As farther as we can take." Melissa said


	23. Hat Trick

Mystic Falls Past.

Martins house.

Melissa starts talking to Martins and Elijah about her plan to keep Jenna safe.

"Are you insane? No witch has ever done that before. Including me and my father." Luka said

"Please. I'm desperate. I'm running out of options." Melissa said

"I've been around for 1,000 of years and the only way that this spell works is that we need blood of a human and blood of the original vampire. Which is myself by the way." Elijah said

"Elijah you have a blood bag." Melissa said

Elijah gets a blood bag out of the refrigerator.

"We'll do it. My way." Elijah said

"Let's get started." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Henry sits on a bench reading his book at the station and Melissa sees him in the hall.

"Henry." Melissa said

"Margaret." Henry said

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked Henry

"I know what you are. (Melissa looked at him with wide eyes.) Don't be mad at August." Henry said

"I'm not mad. It's just I was the one who was supposed to tell. Not him." Melissa said

"He did." Henry said

"I'm ok with it." Melissa said

"Mary Margaret was in for the escape plan." Henry said

"What escape plan?" Melissa asked again

Emma and Gold see both Henry and Melissa.

"Henry. (They were making sure that Emma and Gold weren't listening. Gold leaves Emma, Melissa, and Henry alone in the hall.) What's going on?" Emma asked both her son and Melissa

"Henry said that there was an escape plan" Melissa explains

"The what?" Emma asked Melissa

Gold calls out from the other room.

"Sheriff and Deputy, could you both join me, please? (They join Gold and see Mary Margaret's empty cell.) She's gone" Mr. Gold said

"Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked her son as she was freaking out

"Nothing. She was gone when I got here." Henry said

"Her arrangement's tomorrow. If she's not there…" Mr. Gold said as Emma interrupt his sentence

"She's a fugitive. Doesn't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not – she's screwed." Emma said

"We have to go find her before someone notices she's missing." Melissa said

"Oh, you mean Regina?" Gold asked both Emma and Melissa

"The arrangement's at eight A.M. I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory." Emma said

"Well, you have until eight A.M., then." Mr. Gold said

"Uh, what about me? How can I help?" Henry asked both Emma and Melissa

"Go home." Emma said

"If she leaves Storybrooke…" Henry said as Emma interrupt his sentence

"Not now, Henry. Come on." Emma said

"Miss Swan and Miss Flair, I know time is of the essence, but if Miss Blanchard doesn't return… Her future's in jeopardy. And if the both of you caught helping her, so is yours." Mr. Gold said

"Not caring." Melissa said

"I would rather lose my job than my friend." Emma said

"Me too." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa gets in the squad car and drives down a deserted road near the woods. In the fog in the distance, a figure can be seen. They didn't notice in time, and narrowly avoids hitting a man. He jumps out of the way and falls down an incline. They get out of their squad car to assist him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Emma asked the person

"We didn't see you there." Melissa said

"Uh, I think so." The man said

"Are you sure?" Emma asked again

"I'm fine. I'm not used to sharing the road with cars so late. You're the Sheriff, aren't you?" The man asked Emma

"Yeah." Emma said

"And you must be the Deputy?" The man asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

"What brings you out here in the middle of the night?" The man asked again

"Oh, nothing to worry about. We're just looking for a lost dog." Emma said

"Well, I hope the two of you will find it." The man said

"Thank you." Melissa thanks the man

The man tries to walk, but has an obvious limp.

"Oh, you are hurt." Emma said

"No, I just twisted my ankle, I think. I live just a mile down the road. I'll make it okay." The man said

"No, let us drive you. We insist." Melissa said

"Thank you. I'm Jefferson." Jefferson said

"Emma." Emma said

"Melissa." Melissa said

The three of them get into the squad car.

* * *

They pull up to a large house on a hill. The three of them get out.

"Wow. This is your house? It looks more like a hotel." Emma said

"You must have a huge family." Melissa said

"Nope. It's just me." Jefferson said

Both Emma and Melissa sees Jefferson struggling to get up the stairs, and goes to help him inside.

"Here." Emma said

"Wait." Melissa said

Inside, Emma and Melissa is waiting in the living room when Jefferson enters with a tea tray.

"Here we go. I thought the two of you might want to warm up for your search. It's cold out there." Jefferson said

"That is kind of you, but I think that Margaret and I should get back to it." Emma said

"I know. That's why I brought this. I'm a bit of an amateur cartographer – mapping the area is a hobby. Maybe, this will help two of you track down your dog." Jefferson said

He lays out the map on a table.

"Wow." Emma said

"What's his name?" Jefferson asked both Emma and Melissa

"Spot." Melissa said

"Cute." Jefferson said

Emma looks over the map while she sips her tea. Melissa also sips her tea. Emma begins to act drowsy and Melissa knew something was in her own tea.

"Well, Route Six runs the boundary of the forest, so… So, if Melissa and I just follow that, we should… Be able to…" Emma said as she get dizzy

"Is something wrong?" Jefferson asked again

"I'm just, uh… Feeling a little…(Jefferson catches Emma and drags her over to the couch. As Melissa falls on the floor.) Dizzy." Emma said

"I'm going to lie you down here. There you go. Let me get you some air." Jefferson said

Melissa was on the floor. Feeling a little dizzy.

"Ver...vain." Melissa said

"Oh. Yeah. You see. (Jefferson bends down with his knees.) I know what you are." Jefferson said

"How...did you..." Melissa asked as Jefferson finishes her sentence

"Get the vervain? I snuck in your room and found some. I just might use this until I get what I want." Jefferson said

"What...do...you...want?" Melissa asked again

Jefferson smiles. He punched her in the face and knocked her out.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Martin house.

Melissa lays on the table. Elijah standing beside her and the Martins are working the ingredients.

"You ready for this?" Jonas asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

Jonas grabs a needle mix with human blood and Elijah blood and stick it into Melissa's arm.

"We're ready." Jonas said

Elijah holds Melissa hand. She closed her eyes.

"En Dugas, Tuas, Animos. Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee. (Different, You, Courage. Energy master bad excitable or prepared.) (The room starts shaking.) En Dugas, Tuas, Animos. Zah Pet Par Veet Eezol Ehmit Pro Kleh Et Tee. (Different, You, Courage. Energy master bad excitable or prepared.) Both Jonas and Luka chanting

Melissa screams and Elijah hold on to her. Jonas and Luka stopped chanting.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elijah asked both Jonas and Luka

"I don't know." Jonas said

Melissa felt the blood flowing inside of her. She can feel it like it's working. She open her eyes and she gets up.

"It worked." Melissa said

"Of course it worked." Jonas said

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked Melissa

"A new hybrid." Melissa said

Melissa veins appear and so does her fangs

"A part human and part vampire hybrid." Luka said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Jefferson mansion

Emma quickly enters the closest room. Inside, Mary Margaret is gagged on her chair and Melissa feels weak. Emma starts to untie the both of them.

"What is going on?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"Emma, thank God." Mary Margaret said

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked again

"I was in the woods, trying to get away. Then, this man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Why were you guys here?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"We've been trying to find you. You escaped, remember? How did you get out?" Emma asked again

"There was a key… In my cell, under my pillow. Someone put it there." Mary Margaret said

"Who?" Emma asked again

"I don't know. I'd like to know just as much as you. Melissa?" Mary Margaret said as she was concern

"Vervain." Melissa said

Once Mary Margaret and Melissa is free, they help Melissa up. Emma checks the hall and sees that it's clear. The two of them help her walk and start down the hallway, but are stopped by Jefferson. He's armed with a gun.

"We've already called for backup. They'll be here any second." Emma said

"You and Deputy here haven't called anybody. For the same reason you didn't tell me about her. You don't want anybody to know you're here, which means, nobody does. So, now tie her and your Deputy back up." Jefferson said as he was giving Emma orders

"Melissa needs help. She needs to go to the doctor." Emma said

"And I don't think you didn't here me. Tie...them...back...up." Jefferson said

"Emma it's ok. Just do...what he said." Melissa said as she was weak

Emma ties Mary Margaret and Melissa to the chair, again.

"It's going to be okay." Melissa said

* * *

7 hours now.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm going to get the both of you out of here." Emma said

"Emma! Look out!" Mary Margaret said as she warns Emma

Jefferson tackles Emma, who then falls into Mary Margaret and Melissa, causing the four of them to fall on the floor. The gun is knocked from Emma's hand, and she and Jefferson scramble for it. The two of them fight, while Mary Margaret tries to untie herself from the chair. Jefferson eventually wrestles away the gun and points it at Emma. The scar around his neck can now be seen.

"Off with his head." Jefferson said

Mary Margaret frees herself and grabs a croquet mallet, which she uses to hit Jefferson. While he is temporarily distracted, she kicks him out the window.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked Emma

"Yeah. (They look out the window, but Jefferson is gone and only the hat remains. Mary Margaret and Emma finished untying Melissa. They picked her up arm to arm and take her downstairs. They seen the hat again.) There's no sign of him anywhere." Emma said

"Who was he?" Mary Margaret asked again

"A very lonely man. By the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me about it?" Emma asked Mary Margaret

"I have no idea where that came from. (They walk around the side of the house, and discover the squad car under a tarp.) Emma, look." Mary Margaret said

Emma removes the tarp and looks inside. She finds the keys in the car. August walking around and sees them and runs to them.

"Oh my god. What happened?" August asked as he was shocked

"I think it was an allergic reaction. Something called vervain." Emma said

"I'll take her to the hospital." August said

Emma and Mary Margaret gives him Melissa. He holds her and starts running to the hospital.

* * *

Hospital.

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE." August said as he yells

"What happened?" Dr. Whale asked August

"It's a allergic reaction. (August layed Melissa on a gurney and the doctors roll her to the room.) Tell me she'll be alright." August said

"Listen sir. You're going to have to wait down the hall." Doctor said

August wait at the hall. Doctor Whale puts a Epinephrine Auto-Injector on Melissa's arm and stick the needle on her. She is breathing now.

* * *

Henry is sitting on a bench outside of his school, when Emma approaches him.

"What happened to Melissa?" Henry asked his mom as he was worried

"She had allergic reaction and August took her to the hospital." Emma said

"I hope she'll be ok." Henry said

"Me to kid." Emma said

* * *

Emma went to the hospital to see Melissa. But she seen August in the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked August as she was worried

"I don't know. (Dr. Whale walks to the hallway and sees Emma and August.) How is she?" August asked Dr. Whale

"I've never seen the reaction like this before. But other words, she's going to be ok." Dr. Whale said

"Can we see her?" August asked again

"Well she's..." Dr. Whale said as Emma interrupt his sentence

"Please." Emma said as she demands it.

"Sure." Dr. Whale said

Emma and August came into Melissa's room. Seeing her laying on the bed awake.

"Hey" Emma said

"Hey" Melissa said

"You ok?" Emma asked Melissa

"They said it was allergic reaction." Melissa said

"How? I mean, allergic reaction can make people die quickly or..." Emma asked again

"There were many paths of an allergic reaction. In that case, flowers. Vervain is a type of flower from the old days." Melissa said

"Oh." Emma said

"You scared the hell out of us." August said

"I know. And I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

"Don't apologize. You were helping a friend who was capture by a psychopath. (Melissa showed a little smile.) Why don't you get some rest." Emma said

"Actually. I want to talk August alone." Melissa said

Emma looks at both of them and smiles. Realized that she needs to leave.

"I see." Emma said

Emma opens the door and then leaves.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there." August said

"It's ok. You didn't know. (August kissed the side of her head.) But I need a favor." Melissa said

"Anything." August said

"I thought that the vervain would never hurt me. But it kind of does, and it still hurts in my bloodstream. Can you try to sneak some animal blood in the hospital?" Melissa asked August

"Of course. But what kind?" August asked Melissa

"Squirrel." Melissa said

"Ok." August said as he leaves

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

In the woods.

Melissa ripping animals apart and sucking the blood out of them. Elijah appeared behind her.

"Melissa stop." Elijah said

Melissa stops. And then she starts crying.

"I can't help it." Melissa said

"You'll have time to control it." Elijah said

"How? They will notice." Melissa said

"I won't let them. But you do have a lot to learn. I promise you. You will protect your daughter." Elijah said

Melissa smiles at Elijah.


	24. Believe

August is at the hospital. He is seeing Melissa and bought some more squirrel.

"Make sure no one is looking." Melissa said

August check outside the hallways and shuts the door.

"It's clear." August said

"Ok. You might not want to see this. (August turns around. Melissa is seeking her teeth the rat and drinking its blood. Her eyes turn veiny and bloody red. He sneak a peak when he turns back around. He looked at her. She turn her face in the right direction so that she wouldn't be a shamed. He came closer.) Please don't look at me. (He touched her face and turned it towards. He touched the veins.) I just didn't want you to..." Melissa said as August interrupt her sentence

"It's ok. I'm not afraid." August said

* * *

Motel

Granny was holding Jenna. Melissa came in.

"I heard what happened. I've been taking care of your daughter." Granny said

Granny hands Jenna to Melissa. She was holding her daughter

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Granny

* * *

Next day

At the pier.

Emma is sitting on a bench and reading through Henry's book. Both August and Melissa are holding hands and walks up to her.

"Boo." Melissa said as she scared Emma

Emma gasps.

"Don't scare me like that. (Emma hugs Melissa and stops hugging her.) I can see you're feeling better." Emma said

"Yep. So what are you doing?" Melissa asked Emma

"Grasping at straws." Emma said

"Still trying to find a way to prove your friend's been framed?" August asked Emma

"Every time I go down a path I think leads somewhere, it ends up being a dead end. I used to think I had these great instincts… Superpower. Ah, I don't know." Emma said

"It sounds like you got a case of writer's block. Only without the whole writing part." August said

"Maybe." Emma said

"You know, when I get struck by a block, I usually reread what I've done, rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes, I find there'll be a little nugget of inspiration left behind." August said

"You mean start over?" Emma asked August

"I mean, when I start writing, I usually have one idea. And then, in the middle, I may get another idea, and things are different." August said

"So, your perspective changes." Emma said

"Exactly. When you and Margaret right here started this investigation, what was it about?" August asked again

"A missing person. Then, it became a murder, and then a cover-up." Emma said

"If you knew that then, maybe you would have approached things differently. (Emma gets up.) Where are you going?" August asked again

"Scene of the crime." Emma said

"I'll drive." Melissa said

* * *

They drives in Melissa's truck to the Toll Bridge. They walk down an incline to the spot under the bridge where the heart was found.

"Ruby found the box with the heart right over here, just by the shore." Emma said

August grimaces in pain.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked August as she was worried

"It's Nothing." August said

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Emma said as she was worried

"Let me look." Melissa said

"No, it's okay. It's just a shin splint. Just…let me walk it off. Sorry. I know this must be hard on you two." Emma said

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Emma said

Melissa begins to clear rocks away from the heart site.

"Look.(Melissa pulls a piece of metal out of the sand where the heart was buried.) It's a shard. From a shovel. Must've broken off when it hit a rock." Melissa said

"If we can find the shovel that it broke off of, we can prove that Mary Margaret didn't bury the heart. We can prove that she's innocent." Emma said

"We can start by the one person who wants to get you out of town." Melissa said

* * *

At Regina's house.

Emma, Melissa, and August are outside the house awaiting instructions.

"The eagle is in the nest, and the package is secure." Henry said on the walkie talkie

"Henry. I left the code book at home." Emma said on the walkie talkie

"She's getting in the shower and the keys are under the mat." Henry said

Emma takes the key from under the mat and the three of them enter the garage.

"Don't touch a thing. (Emma, Melissa, and August search Regina's garage with flashlights. Emma comes to several shovels, one of which is missing a piece in the corner. She calls both August and Melissa over.) Hey. (She tests the shard they found, and it ends up being a perfect fit.) We got her." Emma said

"I've believe so." Melissa said

* * *

Emma knocks on Regina's door. Regina answers.

"Can I help you, Sheriff Swan? And Deputy Flair, I can see your feeling better." Regina said

"We need you to unlock the garage for me." Emma said

"And, why would I do that?" Regina asked both Melissa and Emma

"Because we have a search warrant that says that you have to." Melissa said

Emma hands Regina a piece of paper.

"On what grounds?" Regina asked again

Melissa holds up a bag containing the metal shard.

"We found this near where the heart was buried. Figured whoever buried it might have left something behind." Emma said

"Then, we got an anonymous call from someone who said they saw you digging near the Toll Bridge the day the heart was found." Melissa said

"An anonymous call?" Regina asked Melissa

"Yeah. Well, we can't control the fact they didn't leave a name. I suppose they didn't want to risk pissing you off." Melissa said

"Now, open the garage, or we'll find a way to do it ourselves." Emma demands

Regina leads both Emma and Melissa to the garage. They go over to where the broken shovel previously was, but instead finds a shovel that's completely intact.

"Where is it?" Melissa asked Regina

"Where is what?" Regina asked again as she was playing stupid

"You knew we were coming." Melissa said

"How on earth would I know that?" Regina asked again

"Mary Margaret is a good person. She doesn't deserve this." Emma said

"Miss Blanchard is a liar and a murderer. No matter what accusations you both throw my way, that won't change. She's going to pay for what she's done. That woman has destroyed the last life she is ever going to destroy." Regina said

"You're a real bitch." Melissa said

"Excuse me." Regina said as she get offensive

"She didn't do nothing to you. You're the one who framed her. And me and Emma are not going to stop until we find a chance of stopping you." Melissa said

* * *

Motel.

Emma knocks on the door of August's room at the inn. August answers.

"Hey." Melissa said

"How could you do this? How could you do this to me? To Mary Margaret?" Emma asked August

"Whoa. Slow down. Do what?" August asked Emma

"The shovel was gone when I got there. Regina knew I was coming for it." Emma said

"You… You think that I told her?" August asked again

"He didn't take it." Melissa said as she is defending him

"You were the only other person who knew about it." Emma said

"He didn't do anything." Melissa said as she keeps defending him

"You're taking his side now?" Emma asked her in frustration

"I'm on both of your sides." Melissa said

"I would hope that you would have enough faith to know that I would never betray you. Neither her." Emma said

"Why should I? How do I know you're not lying about this? About everything?" Emma asked again

"I'm not a liar." August said as he was telling the truth

"That is exactly what a liar would say." Emma said

"He's not lying." Melissa said

"How would you know?" Emma asked again

"Because I believe him." Melissa said

* * *

At the station.

Mary Margaret is being handcuffed by the police. Emma, Melissa, and Gold watch.

"Mary Margaret… (Mary Margaret is led out of the room.) You told us you could fix this, that's why we came to you. So that you could make sure Regina didn't win." Emma said

"She hasn't, yet." Mr. Gold said

"Well, she's going to. And now, my friend is going to pay for us trusting you." Emma said

"Look, Sheriff and Deputy. I know this is emotional, but it's also not over. You must have faith. There's still time." Mr. Gold said

"Time for what?" Melissa asked Gold

"For me to work a little magic." Mr. Gold said

Gold leaves, both Emma and Melissa goes into the office. Emma leans against her desk, and then picks up the vase of flowers that Sidney brought. She smashes it against the wall, but then notices a wire tap among the debris.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa is waiting for August as he exits Granny's Diner.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Emma apologized

"For what?" August asked Emma

"For doubting you. I made a mistake." Emma said

Melissa hands August a bag containing the bug from the vase.

"What's that?" August asked again

"Evidence. Evidence that proves that we've been trusting all the wrong people. I should have listened to you. This bug was from Sidney." Emma said

"The newspaper guy?" August asked again

"I should've seen it." Emma said

"We should've seen it. He was the mole who's still working for Regina." Melissa said

"Well, don't beat yourselves up about it. Sometimes, it's hard to see what's right in front of us." August said

* * *

Suddenly, a scream is heard from behind the diner. Emma, Melissa, and August go to investigate. They see Ruby walking in the opposite direction.

"Ruby! What's going on?" Melissa asked Ruby

"She… She… She's in the alley." Ruby said

"Who, Ruby? What happened?" Emma asked Ruby

Emma, Melissa, and August goes around to the parking lot in the back of the diner. There is a body laying face down on the ground. Emma leans down to turn the body over, revealing a conscious and very alive Kathryn.


	25. Today will be different

August, Henry, and Melissa who is holding her daughter in a carriage is lurking across the street from Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"It's almost nine. You all set?" August asked Henry

"Do you know what to do?" Melissa asked Henry

"Operation Cobra is always ready. I just…" Henry said as August interrupt his sentence

"You just what?" August asked again

"I don't understand what this has to do with getting Emma to believe." Henry said

"Sometimes, other priorities assert themselves." August said

"Can you handle a little improvisation?" Melissa asked again

"Yeah. Can you guys?" Henry asked both Melissa and August

"We're a go." August said

Henry runs across the street and enters the shop. Gold greets him. He distracts Gold, August enters the shop through the back door, while Melissa is watching them. Henry continues to discuss purchasing a bell with Gold, while August searches through Gold's office out back. He is caught snooping by Gold.

* * *

Blanchard apartment.

Off to the side, Henry, August, and Melissa holding Jenna are talking and watching Mr. Gold from afar.

"How bad was it?" Melissa asked August

"Getting caught in his office? Not bad. I played it off." August said

"That's good." Melissa said

"What were you looking for? Did you find it?" Henry asked August

"Nope. But I have a feeling it's going to find me. (August spots Mary Margaret.) There she is. Why don't you give her your present?" August asked Henry

Henry goes to Mary Margaret.

"That was sweet of you." Melissa said

"About what?" August asked Melissa

"You're good with kids. You're good to my daughter." Melissa said

* * *

Sidney is drinking coffee at Granny's Diner. Both Emma and Melissa enters, and sits across from him.

"Hey, Sidney." Emma said

"Emma and Melissa. So, things certainly did work out, didn't they? For… For your friend?" Sidney asked both Emma and Melissa

"You told us you could help us with Mary Margaret, and we wanted to believe you." Melissa said

"But, eventually, there are things that even a blind Sheriff and Deputy cannot ignore." Emma said

Emma pulls out the wire tap and places it on the table.

"Is that a bug?" Sidney asked again as he was still lying

"Cut the crap, Sidney. You fooled us, you spied on us, and you reported it all back to that sick, crazy woman." Melissa said

"We can't even imagine what she has on you, but it must be something huge." Emma said

"She's a good Mayor." Sidney said

"She tried to get Mary Margaret convicted of a murder that didn't even happen. You're in a lot of trouble." Emma said

"There is a DNA trail in a basement of some house out there. Emma and I are going to find it. And she's going to go away." Melissa said

"Maybe. But, I wouldn't bet against her. She's an amazing woman." Sidney said

"Do you… Are you in love with her? …Fine. Whatever. Here's the thing – before you know it, Melissa and I will have that evidence. And you need to think long and hard." Emma said

"Here's the thing. You can either help us, and help yourself, or you're going down with her. Your choice." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Gilbert house.

Elena, Stefan, and Melissa are in Elena's bedroom.

"Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt, this is disaster bad." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan said

"Jenna is like my big sister and suddenly Isobel throws the whole bombshell in front her face." Melissa said

"We're going to fix this." Stefan said

John walks in.

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John said

"Heh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena said

"Please. It's important. You too Stefan. As do you Melissa." John said

They go downstairs. Elena's comes out of the kitchen.

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said

Elena looks at John.

"You invited her in?" Elena asked her father

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her." John said

"Why she would we listen to her? She's the one that threw a bombshell to Jenna." Melissa said

"I have information on Klaus." Isobel said

Elena looks at Stefan.

"All right. What do you know?" Stefan asked Isobel

They're in the kitchen.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked again

"Keeping Elena alive." John said

"You don't get to talk, okay, not after everything you've done." Elena said

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Melissa asked Isobel

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelgänger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said

"I'm not buying any of this. (Elena looks at her mother.) The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" Elena asked her mother as she was really pissed

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John said as he explain

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process. So why should we give a crap about you?" Melissa asked Isobel

Everyone stayed quiet. Melissa started to put her coat on and leaves but Stefan stops her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked Melissa

"I can't take this from you Stefan. Ok. She ruined my life. Worst of all. She ruin Jenna, Rick, and right now Elena's life. Which means that I'm not staying here. I'm going home." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both Emma and Melissa arrives back at the station. Regina was there.

"Congratulations, Sheriff Swan and Deputy Flair. There's about to be a big break. The two of you got yourselves a confession. You two need to listen to the whole explanation, so the two of you would understand why this happened." Regina said

"Oh, I'll hang on every word you say." Emma said

"Every word that's bull." Melissa said

"Sidney. You can come in now. (Sidney enters.) Tell them what you told me." Regina said

"It was me. I confess. I abducted Kathryn, and I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results." Sidney said

"And the other thing." Regina said

"I…borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina and…planted the knife in your apartment." Sidney said

"My keys. Can't help but feel personally violated about that part." Regina said

"We're supposed to believe you did this for why now?" Melissa asked Sidney

"I was going to find her after the conviction, be a hero. Then, get the inside track on the biggest story to ever hit this town. I'd get my job back. Plus, a novel, and a movie, and… I don't know. It sounds crazy now." Sidney said

"I don't know about crazy. But false, yes. False as hell." Melissa said

"I have maps to where the house is. The two of you will find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure – hers and mine. But, I didn't hurt her." Sidney said

"The man has obviously suffered some kind of mental break. He clearly hasn't been himself for a while." Regina said

"Yeah. It's like his words aren't his at all." Emma said

"Wow. You are so sold on your own rush to judgment that you can't even see the truth anymore." Regina said

"A word in the hallway, please. (Regina, Melissa, and Emma meet in the hall alone.) Well, that's the biggest load of crap Margaret and I've ever heard." Emma said

"I'm pretty sure that's not true." Regina said

"That poor man. We know you are behind all this." Emma said

"We understand that you own the game, and that you've set the board so that no one else can win. But we're about to start playing an entirely different game. We don't care about what happens to you." Melissa said

"We don't care about what happens to me. What I care about, is what happens to my kid. And you are going to leave him alone." Emma said

"Am I?" Regina asked with an evil look

"Uh-uh. I'm talking. You're a sociopath, lady. You tried to take away someone that I love. And now… I'm going to take away someone you love. I am taking back my son." Emma said


	26. Pinocchio

Down the main street towards Granny's Diner.

Both August and Emma stopped talking and looked at Melissa stand behind the walking carriage. Emma walked to a different direction and August approaches Melissa and her daughter as they were walking to another direction.

"So I guess today will be that day?" Melissa asked August

"I guess so." August said

"Really? I thought you said you were going to tell her yourself? Melissa asked again

"I was. But then again." August said

"No. You're going to tell her yourself. Ok. Just...try. She has to believe." Melissa said

"I know." August said

Both Melissa and August kissed.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Sheriff station.

Melissa sees Liz Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes." Melissa said

"Yes. You're Melissa right? One of Caroline's friends?" Liz asked Melissa

"Yes. Um...I need your help." Melissa said

"With a case?" Liz asked again

"It's about...I don't know. But I would like to know about is. Can you search for birth records?" Melissa asked Liz

"Caroline told me about you finding your birth parents." Liz said

"She can never keep a secret." Melissa said

"Well, she's my daughter. People like you should never keep a secret like that." Liz said

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming in here." Melissa said

Melissa starts to leave.

"Wait. (Melissa turns around.) I'll see what I can do. Ok?" Liz said

"Thank you." Margaret thanking Liz

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Marco is in his garage, attempting to repair the clock from Gold. August walks by, then stops to help him fix it. Melissa holds her daughter as she watches them far from beyond and hears the with her vamp hearing.

"Faster and faster. Come on. Work, work, work…" Marco said

"Align the gear on the spindle, then press the spring." August said

Marco does as he says, and the cuckoo works.

"Who taught you that?" Marco asked August

"My father." August said

"He taught you well. He must be very proud." Marco said

"I don't know about that. Don't think I became the man he wanted me to be." August said

"Well, have you tried to make it up to him?" Marco asked again

"I made him a promise… A long time ago. By the time I got around to making good on it, I think it was too late." August said

"But you kept your promise. You realized your mistake, and you tried to fix it. That's important. If I had a son, that would be enough for me." Marco said

"You look like you might be shorthanded." August said

"I get by." Marco said

"How would you feel about… Taking on an assistant?" August asked Marco

"I can't pay you." Marco said

"That's okay. I just feel like fixing things." August said

"Come in. Vieni, vieni." Marco said

Melissa calls August on his cell.

 _ _"Hey"__ August said

 _ _"Hey. I heard what you said to your father."__ Melissa said

August holds the speaker and looks at his Marco.

"Can I take this.? It's important?" August asked again

"Yes." Marco said

August takes it outside and doesn't hold the speaker anymore and just talks to Melissa.

 _ _"You know that vampire hearing thing..."__ August said as Melissa finishes his sentence

 _ _"A little creepy? I know. How did it go today?"__ Melissa asked August

 _ _"I tried."__ August said

 _ _"She doesn't believe. How's that possible? I mean, she's the savior and right now she still doesn't believe."__ Melissa said

 _ _"The plan failed."__ August said


	27. An apple red as blood

Chicago Past.

Gloria's bar.

Damon has just walked outside and is looking from side to side. His brother suddenly flies at him at super speed and pushes him against a car. He holds him by the collar. Melissa snuck up behind him and punches him in the face.

"How about round two Stef?" Melissa asked as she was challenging Stefan

"I don't think so." Stefan said

"What is wrong with you? You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" Damon said

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan said

"That might be a little hard." Melissa said

"And besides. She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon said

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked again

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan said

Both Melissa and Damon pauses a few moments then looks to their left.

"Why don't you tell her yourself." Melissa said

Damon looks at Melissa each other.

"Want to go inside?" Damon asked Melissa

"Sure." Melissa said

They join Klaus at the bar. They sit at the between Klaus on both sides.

"Last call. Drink 'em up!" Gloria said

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." Klaus said

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said

"We're just here to see some new friends." Melissa said

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked Melissa

"Why don't you give him his brother back?" Melissa demands

"Well, I am torn. I can see that my brother fancies you." Klaus said

"Undagger Elijah and let Stefan go." Melissa said

"You see I don't make deals. I promised Stefan I wouldn't let Damon die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Klaus said

"I'm a thrill-seeker." Damon said

Klaus extends his hand and grabs his throat.

"Damon!" Melissa said

"Don't!" Damon said

Klaus punches Melissa very hard with his other hand and fell down on the floor. He lifts Damon off the floor by the throat with one arm.

"Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries. (Klaus stabs Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon grunts in pain.) Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm. (He stabs him again. Damon grunts in pain.) Ohh. Almost." Klaus said

Klaus angles the toothpick upwards towards his heart.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said

Klaus throws him backwards. Damon crashes on top of a table, breaking it, and lands on the ground on his back. Klaus walks over, rips a part of the chair off as a makeshift stake, and crouches over him.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead. (With one hand he holds Damon down and with the other he raises the stake. Just at that moment Gloria sets the stake alight with her powers. Klaus throws it away with a grunt.) Really?" Klaus said

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria said

Damon tries to sit up but Klaus pushes him back down and looks at him.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. (Klaus takes his hand off of Damon. He walks towards Melissa and bends down.) Someday I will bring him back. But not right now, sweetheart." Klaus said as he leaves

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both Henry and Melissa holding her daughter knocks on August's door at the inn.

"Hang on." August said

August answers the door.

"August, please. I need your help. Emma wants to leave." Henry said

"What? Slow down." August said

"Y-You were going to make her believe. You have to." Henry said

"He tried Henry." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. I… I failed. I tried to show her. At first it was my legs, and now… Now take a look… At the unvarnished truth." August said

August pulls back his sleeve, revealing a wooden arm.

"It's wood." Henry said

"Yes." August said

"All of this… I was right. The curse… It's real!" Henry said

"Told you he was a smart kid." Melissa said

"And you're Pinocchio." Henry said

"What gave it away?" August asked Henry

"But, why are you turning back to wood? Your story… You should be real." Henry said

"He's changing back." Melissa said

"I haven't exactly been a good boy. And… Well… If the curse doesn't break… This doesn't stop." August said

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were, and then, she has to believe. And, when she does, she could break the curse." Henry said

"I tried that. She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. There's nothing more that I can do. I-I'm getting tired. It's hard to ride and it's hard to walk. Soon, it's going to be hard to breathe." August said

"We have to do something fast." Melissa said

"There's nothing to do. And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father and with you and Jenna." August said

"Marco." Henry said

"Very smart kid." August said

"So, everyone's giving up." Henry said

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice. I'm sorry, but I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now, it's up to you guys." August said

"August I'm not giving up on you. I'm going to find a way." Melissa said

"I know you will." August said

Melissa kisses August forehead.

* * *

Emma is at Mary Margaret's apartment, there is a knock on the door. She answers it. It's Henry and Melissa, who she lets in.

"Hey, Emma. Everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie." Henry said

Melissa sees clothes getting packed.

"You're leaving?" Melissa asked Emma

"I...I..." Emma said as Henry interrupt her sentence

"No. No, you can't." Henry said

"Yesterday, when I tried to take you away, you were right. I can't take you out of Storybrooke. But I can't stay either. I have to go. I spoke to Regina, and we made a deal. I'm still going to be able to see you, just not… Every day." Emma said

"No! No, you can't trust her!" Henry said

"I have to. It's my only choice. It's what's best for you, Henry. Every time I fight her, someone else gets hurt." Emma said

"But I've fought along side with you." Melissa said

"I know Melissa. But I've to do this. I turn over my badge today." Emma said

"I can't do this alone." Melissa said

"You're going to have to." Emma said

"You're just scared. I get it." Melissa said

"No, you don't." Emma said

"This happens to all heroes. It's just the low moment before you fight back." Henry said

"Henry! This isn't a story. This is reality. And things have to change. You can't skip school, you can't run away, and… You can't believe in curses." Emma said

"Y-you really don't believe?" Henry asked his mother

"I… This is how it has to be right now. I made a deal, and I used my superpower. She's telling the truth. She's going to take really good care of you." Emma said

"If you leave, she'll win." Melissa said

"She wants you dead." Henry said

"Come on!" Emma said

"You're the only one that can stop her." Henry said

"Its true." Melissa said

"Stop her from what? All she's ever done is fight for you. It just… Got out of hand. I'm sorry." Emma apologize to her son

Henry hugs his mother. The two of them continue to embrace, when Henry notices the turnover on the table.

"Where did you get that?" Henry asked again

"Regina gave it to me." Emma said

"Apple!" Henry said

"So?" Emma said

"You can't eat that. It's poison." Henry said

Melissa didn't notice before.

"What?" Emma asked as she was confused

"Don't you see? The deal… It was all a trick to get you to eat that, to get rid of the savior." Henry explain

"Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was going to go?" Emma asked again

"Because as long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse." Henry said

"The only way to break it. Is you Emma." Melissa said

"Stop thinking like this." Emma said

"But it's the truth!" Melissa said

"And you leaving isn't going to change that." Henry said

"I'll prove it to you." Emma said

"No!" Henry said

Henry grabs the turnover from Emma.

"Henry don't." Melissa said

"What are you doing?" Emma asked again

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse… Or in me. But I believe in you and so does Melissa." Henry said

Henry takes a bite of the turnover. Nothing happens.

"See? You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about…(Henry suddenly collapses.) Henry? Henry?" Emma said as she was freaking out

"Henry!" Melissa said as she was freaking out as well

Emma sees Melissa's veins appearing under eyes and fangs by surprised.

"Melissa! (Melissa bends down her knees next to Henry.) What the hell are you?" Emma asked Melissa

Melissa bites her wrist and let Henry drink from it but it's not working.

"It's not working." Melissa said

"What are you?" Emma asked again

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to get your son to a hospital." Melissa said


	28. Everything comes out

At the hospital.

Henry is wheeled in on a gurney as both Emma and Melissa follows. Dr. Whale and several nurses attend to him.

"Henry. Wake up, please. Come on, Henry. Come on. You can do it." Emma said as she is freaking out

"Ladies, let me take you to-" Dr. Whale said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"No." Melissa said

"We're not going anywhere!" Emma said

"There's no pupil response. What happened? Did he fall? Hit his head?" Mr. Whale asked them

"He ate this." Melissa said

"We think it's poisoned." Emma said

Emma holds up a baggie containing the turnover.

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsion or disorientation?" Dr. Whale asked again

"He took a bite of this, and then he just collapsed." Emma said

"Run the test for arsenic, or bleach, or Drano, or whatever could've done this to him!" Melissa said

"The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So, whatever's going on, this is not the culprit." Dr. Whale said

"Well, what else could it be?" Emma asked Dr. Whale

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out." Dr. Whale said

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" Emma said

"Right now, we just need to stabilize him, cause he's slipping away. Is there anything else that both of you can remember? Any little detail?" Dr. Whale asked again

"We already told you everything. Do something!" Emma said

"Look, I understand you're frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation." Dr. Whale said

"Emma. (Emma still looking at Henry.) Emma look at me. (She looks at Melissa.) Everything he said is true. It's time that you have to believe. (She dumps out the contents of Henry's backpack onto a table. She sees his book. She picks up the book and her mind is filled with memories from the Fairy Tale World, particularly the time when she was sent to the Real World as a baby.) You're back." Melissa said

"I guess so." Emma said

Regina frantically rushes into the room.

"Where's my son?" Regina said

"You did this. (Both Emma and Melissa grabs Regina and drags her to a storage room. There, Emma throws her against a storage rack. Emma continues the attack, while Regina struggles to defend herself. Emma ultimately ends up pinning Regina to the wall.) You did this!" Emma said

"What the hell are you doing? Stop this! My son-" Regina said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"Is sick because of you Regina!" Melissa said

"That apple turnover you gave me? He ate it!" Emma said

"What? It was meant for you!" Regina said

"I tried giving him my blood to heal him." Melissa said

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma asked Regina

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked Emma

"It's true, isn't it? All of it." Emma said

"Yes." Regina said

"I was leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Emma asked again

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" Regina said

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up!" Emma said

"I can't!" Regina said

"Don't you have magic?" Emma asked again

"That was the last of it. But someone in this town has magic. Isn't that right Miss Flair?" Regina asked Melissa

"You have magic?" Emma asked Melissa

"I'm part witch and part vampire. I don't have access to my magic. I'll explain later." Melissa said

"Back to the point. It was supposed to put you to sleep Miss Swan!" Regina said

Emma releases her grip on Regina.

"What's it going to do to him?" Emma asked again

"I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable." Regina said

"So… So he could…" Emma said as Regina interrupt her sentence

"Yes." Regina said

Regina thinking of something and looking at Melissa.

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"What would happened to your daughter if you died and someone kidnapped her?" Regina asked Melissa as she threatens her

"If you touch her. I swear..." Melissa said as Emma cuts her off

"Enough. So, what do we do?" Emma asked again

"We need help. There's another person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic." Regina explains

"Gold?" Melissa said

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin." Regina said

* * *

Emma, Margaret, and Regina enters Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Gold asked Emma

"We need your help." Emma said

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen of our young friend. I told you, magic comes with a price." Gold said

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina said

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are. Miss Flair did threaten me while I was choking." Gold said

"You threaten him?" Emma asked Melissa

"He almost hit me with a cane. So yes I did threaten him. He was just trying to figure out of what I am." Melissa said

"Can you help us?" Emma asked again

"Hasty now are we." Gold said

"Tell us what you know." Melissa said

"Of course. True love is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily, I happen to have bottled some." Gold said

"You did?" Regina asked Gold

"Oh, yes. Miss Swan, from strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Gold said

"That's why I'm the savior. That's why I can break the curse." Emma said

"Now you're getting it." Gold said

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma said

"Can we say please?" Melissa asked Gold

"It's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day." Gold said

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma asked again

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Gold said

"Enough riddles." Regina said

"What do we do?" Melissa asked again

"You and Miss Flair do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan." Gold said

"He's my son. It should be me." Regina said

"All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Gold said

"I can do it." Emma said

"Don't trust him." Regina said

"What choice do we have?" Melissa asked Regina

"That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?" Gold asked Regina

"We can't trust you. What exactly did you do? Oh, that's right. Screw everyone over." Melissa said

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked again

"Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Gold asked again

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina asked again

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over." Mr. Gold said

"Who is 'her'?" Melissa asked again

"Someone that the savior should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." Gold said

Gold opens a long box on the counter, revealing a sword and a scabbard.

"What is that?" Emma asked again

"Your father's sword." Gold said

* * *

At the hospital.

Emma speaks to a comatose Henry. She is holding the book. Melissa is watching them both at the window. She get's out her phone and dials the number.

 _ _"Hello"__ Mother Superior answered

 _ _"I know I'm supposed to be there. But I need you to keep her there a little longer."__ Melissa said

 _ _"May I ask of what is going on?"__ Mother Superior asked Melissa

 _ _"I'm at the hospital. Henry is sick. I'm staying with Emma."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I'll look out for her."__ Mother Superior said

 _ _"I know that Jenna is probably asleep now. If she wakes up tell her that I love her."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I will."__ Mother Superior said

 _ _"Thank you."__ Melissa thanking Mother Superior

 _ _"You're welcome."__ Mother Superior said

Melissa hangs up. Emma kisses her son on the forehead. Melissa sees Regina arrives as she goes to leave.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Quarry

Melissa hides behind the trees. Klaus noticed she was behind the trees.

"Come out human hybrid." Klaus said

Melissa comes out of the trees.

"Let them go." Melissa said

"No. She's the goddess that I need." Klaus said

"Jenna has a family who's right there. (Melissa pointed at Elena.) And at home. You don't know anything about family do you?" Melissa asked Klaus

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus said

"Really. So you didn't dump your own siblings bodies at sea. (Klaus kept quiet.) Right. Cause you are scared like a little bitch. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Let...them...go." Melissa said as she demands

"I'm thinking...no. (Melissa charged at Klaus but he put a stake on her back and miss the heart.) Sorry luv. But it's not your time to die." Klaus said

Melissa fell down. Jenna looks frightened. Elena, teary-eyed, watches on.

"No." Elena said

"Your turn." Klaus said to Jenna

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena said

Elena attempts to get to Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna said

After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna vamp speeds to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams. Klaus vamp speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who has fallen to the floor. Jenna gasps and Klaus releases her. Jenna falls to the ground. Elena starts to cry.

"Jenna, no! (Jenna looks up at Elena, tears in her eyes.) Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore. (Klaus flips Jenna over onto her back and hunches over her. Jenna seems less frightened when Klaus stakes her in the heart.) No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena said

Elena cries in earnest now. Jenna's body starts to become grey and decayed. Klaus releases the stake from his grap and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart. Melissa with a stake to her back. She crawls to Jenna slowly and cries on top of her.

* * *

Storybrooke Present

Melissa knocks on the door of August's room at the inn.

"August? Please open up. I know you're in there. Open the door." Emma said

"I can't." August said

Melissa kicks down the door. Inside, they found August laying in bed, almost completely turned to wood. She runs to him in speed and she holds his face and crying.

"No. What's happening to you?" Emma asked August

"He's turning back into wood." Melissa said

"Emma, you can see it now. You believe." August said

"Yeah. I-I do, but… H-how do I stop this?" Emma asked again

"Break the curse." August said

"I'll try – I promise. But I got to save Henry first, and I need your help." Emma said

"No, you don't." August said

"Yeah, I do. This is all too much. I-I just… Talked to the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin about a quest to find magic. I can't do it, August. I can't. No normal person can." Emma said

"Luckily for us, you're not normal. (August faces Melissa.) I need you to go with her." August said

"I want to stay here with you." Melissa said

"I know you do. But Emma need your help more then you need me. (August looks at Emma.) You can save Henry. You can save all of…" August said

August's body turns to wood.

"August? (Melissa was shaking August.) August!" Melissa said

"Melissa, we'll save him. But we have to save my son." Emma said

Melissa stands up.

"Let's go." Melissa said

* * *

Outside the library.

Both Emma and Melissa waits for Regina. Emma has her sword with her. Melissa had her bag with her. Regina arrives, and they enter the building.

"What is this place?" Emma asked Regina

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?" Regina asked Emma

"Lead the way. (Regina walks up to one of the walls and places her hand on it. The wall raises, revealing an elevator. The elevator door opens.) Whoa." Emma said

"Get in." Regina said

"After you." Melissa said

"The elevator's hand-operated. I have to stay up here and lower you down." Regina said

"And we're just supposed to trust you?" Melissa asked Regina

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter. Miss Flair, you should stay up here with me. Cause down there, Miss Swan has to do this alone." Regina said

"This battle I'm supposed to fight… Who is it?" Emma asked again

"What's down there?" Melissa asked again

"An old friend." Regina said

"Then why don't you go talk to them yourself?" Melissa asked again

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's. I trapped her… In a different form. She doesn't want to hear from me." Regina said

"I will go down there. But let's be clear about something… Your Majesty. The only reason you're not dead is because I need your help to save Henry. He dies? So do you." Emma said

"Well, then let's get on with it. Now, this is what you're going to have to do." Regina said

Emma enters the elevator and is lowered down a shaft.

* * *

2 hours now.

Emma scales the shaft and arrives back at the library. She finds Regina gagged and tied to a chair. Melissa was also tied up and she's been vervained.

"Regina." Emma said

Emma rips the tape off of Regina's mouth and begins to untie her.

"He tricked you! How could you give him that?" Regina asked Emma

"Where is he?" Emma asked Regina

"Gone. Gold. He manipulated all of this." Regina said as she was furious

Both Emma and Regina untie Melissa.

"I need blood. (Regina thought of something. She reached into Melissa's bag and a medium size box. Regina opens the box and she found two dead rats in there.) Give me the rats. (Regina gives Melissa the rats and she seeks her teeth into both of the rats and drink their blood. Both Regina and Emma are looking at her discussed.) I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

"Getting use to the whole hybrid thing." Emma said

"Gold can't be far." Melissa said

Both Emma and Regina's cell phones ring at the same time.

"It's the hospital." Emma said

"Henry!" Melissa said

* * *

They arrive at the hospital and rush to Henry's room. They arrive in time to see Dr. Whale and Mother Superior leaving the room. One of nuns was holding Melissa's daughter and gives her daughter to her.

"We did everything we could." Dr. Whale said

"I'm sorry. You're too late." Mother Superior apologize to Emma

Emma enters the room, where the nurse is unhooking the machines from Henry. Emma, Melissa, Jenna, Regina, Dr. Whale, and Mother Superior are gathered in Henry's room at the hospital.

"No… No…" Regina said as she was crying

Melissa holding her daughter in sadness.

"Henry you can't die like this." Melissa said

"I love you, Henry." Emma said

Emma kisses Henry on the forehead, which causes the spell he was under to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout Storybrooke. He wakes up and gasps.

"I love you, too. You saved me." Henry said

"You did it." Regina said

"Of course she did it." Melissa said

The pulse of magic awakens everyone in the town. Soon, a crowd begins to gather in Henry's room.

"Henry… What's going on?" Emma asked her son

"The curse. I think you broke it." Henry said

"That was true love's kiss." Mother Superior said

"No, no…" Regina said as she was freaking out

"If I were you, Your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Mother Superior said

"Henry… No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Regina said

Regina flees the room. Emma, Melissa, Jenna, and Henry, along with the others, are still at the hospital. A nurse suddenly drops the tray she was holding after she looks out the window. Emma goes to check what the problem is.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked the nurse

Emma also becomes entranced with something outside. Melissa, Emma and Henry are watching the purple smoke take over Storybrooke.

"What is that?" Melissa asked Henry

"Something bad." Henry said


	29. Broken

In Storybrooke.

The purple smoke is still swirling around the town.

"She did it. She saved you." Henry said

"She saved all of us." Mary Margaret said

"I… Well…Actually, I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for my friend." Emma said

Everyone looked at Melissa.

"Me?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yeah. You've been there most of the way. When I needed you." Emma said

"Friends a friend, right?" Melissa asked again

"Right." Emma said

"I hate to break up this. But why are we still here?" Leroy asked them

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." David said

"Well, what was that smoke?" Mr. Clarke asked them

"Who did this? What was that smoke?" Group asked

"A-And why?" Walter asked

Mother Superior joins the crowd.

"Magic. It's here. I can feel it." Mother Superior said

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical." Henry said

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now." Mother Superior said

"Where's my daughter?" Melissa asked Mother Superior

"She's with the others." Mother Superior explain

"I think we need to hunt down the person who's responsible for bringing it – the Queen." Leroy said

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina." Emma said

"It's true. The person who would've done it is Gold." Melissa explain

A man shouts. The group looks behind them, and sees an angry mob running down one of the cross streets.

"Snow." David said

Archie quickly runs up to the group.

"There you are. Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're going to kill her!" Archie said

"Great, let's watch." Leroy said

"Revenge is never the answer." Melissa said

"She's right. We cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." Archie said

"Please. She's still my mom." Henry said

"We have to stop them." Emma said

"All of us has to." Melissa said

"If the Blue Fairy is right. Regina could have her powers back. They'll be marching into a slaughter." David said

The group runs toward the direction of the mob.

* * *

Emma comes rushing through the crowd, with the rest of the group behind her.

"Let her go. Let her go! Let her go!" Emma said

She pushes Dr. Whale away from Regina.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dr. Whale asked Emma

"Because I am still Sheriff." Emma said

"And because she saved you. All of you!" David said

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Mary Margaret said

"We're not murderers." Melissa said

"Yeah, we're not from this world. (Dr. Whale is looking at Melissa as her veins and fangs appeared.) What are you?" Dr. Whale asked Melissa

"That's my business and I'll answer to Emma or anyone in this town." Melissa said

Melissa veins and fangs disappeared

David pushes Dr. Whale.

"Okay, Whale. We're done." David said

Dr. Whale pushes back.

"Back off. You're not my prince." Dr. Whale said

"Who are you, Whale?" David asked Dr. Whale

"That's my business." Dr. Whale said

"Well my business, is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So, whether or not I'm your prince, isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out, and this isn't the way to do it." David said

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety and, more importantly for ours." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Henry, and Melissa holding her daughter are at the station. They lock Regina in one of the cells.

"So, I'm a prisoner now." Regina said

"The curse is broken. Why didn't we go back?" David asked Regina

"Uh. Excuse me but I'm not from your world and not my daughter either." Melissa said

"We'll get to that. But right now back to the point." David said

"There's nothing to go back to. That land is gone." Regina said

"We should get to Gold." Mary Margaret said

* * *

David and Mary Margaret watch as Emma loads Henry into the car with Ruby. Melissa did too.

"Keep him safe." Emma said as she was giving Ruby orders

"Make sure that my little girl is ok." Melissa giving Ruby order as well

"I promise." Ruby said

Ruby drives off.

"Don't push it, Snow." David said

"I'm not…" Mary Margaret said as Emma interrupt her sentence

"You guys ready?" Emma asked them

"We need to talk." Mary Margaret said

"I… Well, I don't… I just… I don't want to talk." Emma said

"Well, I do, kay. Gold can wait. I can't. I mean, you're my daughter, and… I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked. But, we didn't know that we were talking. And we talked about things we probably shouldn't even have talked about – one night stands and the like." Mary Margaret said

"One night stands?" David asked Mary Margaret

"Whale." Mary Margaret said

"Whale?!" David asked as he freaked out

"We were cursed. That is neither here, no there. The point is, we did not know that we were mother and daughter and, now." Mary Margaret said

"Speaking of secrets?" David asked Melissa as looked at her

"I'm not from your world. Witches, werewolves, hybrids, and doppelgangers live in this world for centuries." Melissa explain

"We didn't know that." David said

"I told Emma part of it. Not all of it. I'm part witch and part vampire hybrid. And my daughter is part witch and part werewolf hybrid. I don't feed on people. I just feed on rats and squirrels. I know the rat thing is discussing." Melissa kept explaining

"Yeah definitely. I've seen it." Emma said

"Vervain can do harm to other vampires. I never thought it would infect me but it does." Melissa kept explaining

"How did you become a hybrid?" David asked again

"It's a little complicated. I just want you guys to trust me. I would never feed on people." Melissa said

Emma hugs Melissa.

"You're telling the truth." Emma said

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Emma

Melissa stops hugging Emma. Emma looks at her parents.

"Here's the thing – no matter what the circumstances, for twenty-eight years I only knew one thing. That my parents sent me away." Emma said

"We did that to give you your best chance." Mary Margaret said

"You did it for everyone, because that's who you are. Leaders, heroes, princes, and princesses, and that's great. A-And amazing. And wonderful. But it doesn't change the fact that, for my entire life, I've been alone." Emma said

"But, if we hadn't sent you away, you would've been cursed, too." Mary Margaret said

"But we would've been together. Which curse is worse? Come on. Let's just… Let's go find Gold." Emma said

* * *

Gold is making tea, when Emma, Melissa, Mary Margaret, and David enters his shop.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked them

"What you can do, is tell us what you did." Emma said

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific." Gold said

"You know damn well what we're talking about." Melissa said

"You double-crossed Emma, you, uh, took your…potion, from her." Mary Margaret said

"And did who knows what to this town." David said

"And, worst of all, you risked Henry's life." Emma said

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold asked again

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face." Emma said

"Oh, I second that." Melissa said

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?" Mr. Gold asked Emma

"Yeah." Emma said

"Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you." Gold said

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?" Emma asked Gold

"You know… Magic." Gold said

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked Gold

"Not telling. (Melissa pins Gold on the wall) You think threatening me is going to help?" Gold asked again

A loud explosion rocks the building.

"What the hell was that?" Melissa asked Gold

They rush over to the window to find that all of the transformers are blowing up outside.

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina." Gold said

Melissa releases Gold.

"Come on." Mary Margaret said

"We need to go and take care of this." David said

"We're not done here." Emma said

"Oh, I know. You and Melissa still owe me a favor." Gold said

The four of them leaves.

* * *

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Melissa arrive as the wraith begins sucking out Regina's soul.

"Hey!" David said

David smashes the wraith with a chair. The wraith then begins throwing furniture around the station.

"Over here!" Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret uses a lighter and an aerosol can to create a flamethrower, which drives the wraith out the window.

"What the hell was that thing?" Melissa asked Regina

"A wraith. A soul sucker. It's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn't stop until it devours its prey." Regina explain

"You?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." Regina said

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked Regina

"There's no way. Can't kill something that's already dead." Regina said

"Then, we have a problem." Melissa said

"No, we don't. Regina does." David

"David?" Snow said as she was worried about him

"You want to let her die?" Emma asked David

"Why not? Then it goes away and then, we're safe." David said

"David as I said before, revenge is never the answer." Melissa said

"That's quite the example you're setting for Emma, isn't that right David." Regina said

"No, you don't get to judge us." David said

"Let me ask you something. Where do you think that thing came from? Gold." Regina said

"I made a promise to Henry. She's not dying." Emma said

"If it can't be killed, what do you suggest?" Melissa asked again

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone." Regina said

* * *

Melissa, Mary Margaret, and David enter with brooms for improvised torches.

"If you're a witch, why don't you just light the brooms with fire?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Cause I don't have access to it. I haven't found out that I'm part witch since a few months ago." Melissa explain

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mary Margaret apologize

* * *

The five of them bring the hat and torches to another room.

"It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the wraith in there." Regina said

"Oh, yeah. Just that." David said

"I don't understand. I thought our land was gone?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"It is. But, sending it to a place that no longer exists… Well, that's banishing it to oblivion." Regina said

The lights begin to flicker as they hear the wraith approaching. They light their torches.

"Regina." Emma said

Regina attempts to open a portal with the hat, but it only slightly spins.

"I'm trying." Regina said

The doors to the room burst open. The wraith enters.

"Regina." Melissa said

"I know." Regina said

Melissa is trying to access her magic.

"Incendia. (Fire)" Melissa said as she's still trying

David uses his broom torch to keep the wraith at bay. Mary Margaret grabs a bottle of alcohol off of a nearby table and pours it along the railing in front of them.

"David!" Mary Margaret said

David gets behind the barrier and lights the railing on fire.

"Hurry!" David said

"It's not working!" Regina said

"Incendia. (Fire.) (Melissa is still trying but she gives up.) I can't...I can't do it." Melissa said

"Graham told me that you told him your parents died. That you have a sister name Elena." Mary Margaret said

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"You are worried of what is going to happen to your daughter." Mary Margaret said

Melissa get's mad.

"Shut up." Melissa said

Melissa begins to shed a tear

"You're afraid that social services are going to take her away. Let her live alone." Mary Margaret said

Regina still cannot get the hat to open a portal. Everyone continues to hold off the wraith, while Regina still can't get the hat to work. Melissa wipes the tear off of her face. She takes a deep breath.

"INCENDIA. (FIRE)" Melissa yells

Melissa traveler magic was accessed with fire and the fire was scaring the wraith.

"It's working." Mary Margaret said

"Mine isn't." Regina said

Emma touches Regina's shoulder, which seems to trigger Regina's magic. The hat begins to spin and the purple vortex appears. The wraith charges towards Regina and the hat.

"Regina!" Emma said

Emma pushes Regina out of the way, causing the wraith to fall through the portal. However, on the way down, it grabs Emma's ankle and Melissa grabs her hand.

"I got you." Melissa said

Melissa tries to hold on as she can and the wraith drags the both of them through the portal.

"No!" Mary Margaret said

"No!" David said

"I'm not losing her again." Mary Margaret said

"Neither am I!" David said

Mary Margaret jumps into the portal to follow both Emma and Melissa. David jumps towards vortex, but the portal closes before he can get through it. He ends up landing on the floor as Regina looks on.


	30. We are who we are

Both Henry and his grandfather are eating at the counter in Granny's Diner.

"Hey. It exists, Henry. The Enchanted Forest is still out there." David said

"How do we know they survived the trip there?" Henry asked his grandfather

"Because I can feel it. (Ruby brings Jenna to David and her carriage.) Thanks Ruby." David thanking Ruby

"You're welcome." Ruby said

Two people came into the diner and finding someone to talk too. A man who is 18 and a woman who is 19. Henry walks up to them.

"Can I help you?" Henry asked the two of them

"We're looking for someone." Man said

"Who could that be? Who are you?" Henry asked again

"My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my brother Jeremy Gilbert. And we're looking for our sister. She goes by the name Melissa Flair. Mine and Jeremy's niece is Jenna Flair." Elena said

* * *

As they travel across the deserted Fairy Tale World, Mulan and Aurora have bound Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa wrists and are pulling them along behind their horses. But Melissa has a plan.

"What is this place?" Mary Margaret asked both Mulan and Aurora

"Our home." Mulan said

They arrive at an island, which is populated by the remaining Enchanted Forest inhabitants. They have set up a village-like encampment.

"It's like they're refuges." Emma said

"We're survivors." Mulan said

Melissa took the ropes around her wrist and Snow knees Aurora in the gut and makes a run for it.

"Go now." Snow said as she orders both her daughter and Melissa

Emma and Melissa follows, but Mary Margaret is struck down by Mulan and knocked unconscious. Both of them tries to wake her.

"Snow! Snow!" Emma said

"What did you do?!" Melissa asked Mulan

"Take them to the pit." Mulan said

"Melissa. Run." Emma said as she orders Melissa

"But I..." Melissa said as Emma interrupt her sentence

"Go. (Melissa was about to run in her speed but one of the arrows shot her in the heart as she fell down and Emma was shocked.) No." Emma said

Emma was begins to cry cause her friend is dead. Both Emma and her mother are taken away.

* * *

Few moments later the arrow was out of Melissa's heart and she came back alive. She was standing up. Mulan seen her and she took her sword out.

"What are you?" Mulan asked Melissa

Melissa raise both of her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Melissa said

"Then tell me. What are you?" Mulan asked again

"I'm a hybrid. Part witch and part vampire." Melissa said

"Guards take her to the pit with her friends." Mulan orders the guards

The guards take Melissa to the pit. Emma sees her alive and hugging her.

"I thought you were dead?" Emma asked Melissa

"As you can see I'm not." Melissa said as she stops hugging her

"You scared the hell out of me." Emma said

"It's going to take more to kill me." Melissa said

"Who are you?" Cora asked Melissa

"My names Melissa." Melissa said


	31. Age of innocence

Enchanted Forest Present.

In 'the pit', Mary Margaret is still unconscious. Cora tends to her, while both Emma and Melissa watches.

"You sure she's going to be okay?" Emma asked Cora

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Cora said

"What is this place? Where are we?" Emma asked again

"It's a little island our captors like to think of as their haven." Cora said

"Haven? From what?" Melissa asked Cora

"The world's dangerous. What's left of it, anyway." Cora said

"Well, they can't keep us down here. We didn't do anything wrong." Melissa said

"Neither did I." Cora said

"Then why are you here?" Emma asked again

"I'm here because of something my daughter did. The curse that ravaged this land? She cast it." Cora said

"Regina." Emma said

"You're Regina's mother?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. But you have nothing to fear from me. The apple fell very far from the tree. You're from over there, aren't you? How'd you get back? (Cora looks at Melissa.) What are you dear?" Cora asked Melissa

Mary Margaret awakens and sees the three of them talking.

"No…" Mary Margaret said

"Oh, Snow, you're awake. I'm so relieved." Cora said

Mary Margaret takes both her daughter and Melissa aside.

"As bad as you guys think of Regina, this woman is worse." Mary Margaret said as she warns them

"Oh, Snow. Sweet Snow. Please… Believe me. Whatever she told you isn't true. I just want to help you." Cora said

"Maybe we should hear her out." Melissa said

"Melissa." Mary Margaret said

"Right now, we are at the bottom of a hole with no other options. And Jenna, is back in Storybrooke." Melissa said

"And Henry is with Regina." Emma said

"Who's Henry?" Cora asked Emma

"My son. I kind of share him with Regina. It's complicated." Emma said

"Don't talk to her." Mary Margaret said

"Enough! (One of the guards throws a rope down into the pit.) Our leader requests an audience." Guard said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both David and his grandson are walking down the main street of Storybrooke while David holds Jenna. Elena and Jeremy walk with them.

"She's mine and Jeremy's sister. Where is she?" Elena asked David

"You don't know anything about this town? Of how it's created?" David asked both Elena and Jeremy

"Try me." Elena said

"We're from another land." David explain

"Like from the other side?" Jeremy asked David

"Not exactly." Henry said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked them

"Melissa was trying to save my other mother. The savior. She tried but instead, she fell into a portal. And so did my grandmother." Henry said

"You're crazy." Jeremy said

"Really? Then how would we know that she's a hybrid and so is her daughter?" David asked again

"Say that you are telling the truth. So how do we find her?" Elena asked again

"Well, with you two. You have to trust me. We're trying to find a way to get her back." David said

"We'll help." Jeremy said

"Ok then." David said

"So, what's on the agenda for Operation Scorpion?" Henry asked his grandfather

"What's Operation Scorpion?" David asked his grandson

"The code name for our mission to find Emma, Melissa, and Mary Margaret? Did you find Jefferson?" Henry asked again

"I already did." David said

"What? Is he going to help us?" Henry asked again

"Please tell me he's going to help us?" Elena asked again

"No. He's not. I'm sorry you guys. But we're going to find a way." David said

"How?" Jeremy asked again

"There's always hope. And with hope. We can never give up. I need to find a way to restore the hat." David said

"So, why can't I look?" Henry asked again

"It'll require magic, Henry. And magic-" David said as Henry finishes the sentence

"Always comes with a price. I've read the book, you know." Henry said

"I'm sorry, but I just can't let you anywhere near this stuff. If you really want to help me, you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe." David said

"But I..." Henry said as Elena interrupt his sentence

"Listen to me. (Elena bends down on her knees and faces Henry.) We'll find them. Ok. You have to trust us." Elena said

"Okay." Henry said

Henry hugs Elena

"Now go to school. (Elena stands up.) Thanks." David thanking Elena

"You're welcome." Elena said

Henry starts towards the school bus. Once David, Elena, and Jeremy leaves, however, Henry heads elsewhere.

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Emma, Mary Margaret , and Melissa are being led by one of the guards through the haven/village.

"Why can't the two of you just listen to me?" Mary Margaret asked both her daughter and Melissa

"Why couldn't you have trusted us? I was just trying to find a way to get us home. We could've handled her." Emma said

"Cora Don't be so sure. I've lived here, Emma. I know this world. And its dangers." Mary Margaret said

"Enough. Fighting isn't going to help. Especially the one who made me angry while I was trying to access my traveler magic." Melissa said as she was referring to Mary Margaret

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make you feel that kind of emotion. But it was wrong." Mary Margaret apologize

"You're forgiven." Melissa said

"Wait here." Guard said

"Is that why you came through the portal? Because you thought Margaret and I were helpless here?" Emma asked her mother

"No… I came through to be with you." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Lancelot appears from one of the huts.

"Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked Lancelot

"Snow? (Mary Margaret and Lancelot embrace.) If I had known that you were the prisoners Mulan had brought back, I never would have locked you away. Please – forgive me." Lancelot said

"Of course." Mary Margaret said

"Lancelot? Really?" Emma said

"I love the Camelot books." Melissa said

"Who're these people?" Lancelot asked Mary Margaret

"This is Margaret and this is Emma. Emma's my daughter. It's a complicated story." Mary Margaret said

"One we might share." Lancelot said

"He's an old friend. We can trust him." Mary Margaret said

Emma, Melissa, and Mary Margaret have sat down to eat. Lancelot drops a plate of strange looking meat on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked Lancelot

"I'll say." Melissa said

"That is chimera. An acquired taste, but all our hunting party could bring back. One part lion, one part serpent, one part goat." Lancelot said

"Like turducken?" Emma asked again

"I don't understand. We were told this land didn't even exist anymore. How did you all escape the curse?" Mary Margaret asked again

"It is a mystery. The curse struck and when the smoke cleared, most of us had been torn from this land. But some of us here, in this particular region, were left behind. We don't know how, and we don't know why. Finding this safe haven wasn't easy. Took some spilled blood. But worry not. You're safe here." Lancelot said

"We can't stay. My husband's back there, Emma's son – my grandson. Melissa's daughter." Mary Margaret said

"We have to get back to them." Melissa said

"Can you help us find a portal?" Mary Margaret asked again

"No, leaving is unwise. The Enchanted Forest is not as you remember it. The ogres have returned." Lancelot said

"Ogres?" Melissa asked again

"Like, as in fee-fi-fo-fum?" Emma asked again

"Those would be giants." Mary Margaret said

"Ogres are far worse. And that's why we live here. On this island, where it's safe. Please, Snow. Stay here. There are no more portals left." Lancelot said

"I might know of one." Mary Margaret said

"You do?" Emma asked again

"Where?" Lancelot asked again

"Cora's near. I don't feel comfortable voicing my plans. She's powerful." Mary Margaret said

"Not anymore. The curse stripped her of her powers. But, given her reputation, we kept her locked up as a precaution." Lancelot said

"Nevertheless, I'm not taking chances. Just trust me. I may have a way. Let us go?" Mary Margaret asked again

"I'll allow it. But on one condition – take my bravest warrior with you. Allow Mulan to defend you." Lancelot said

Lancelot calls Mulan over.

"I can defend them. I defended them with one battle. And I can do it again." Melissa said

"Deal. Thank you, Lancelot. For always looking out for me." Mary Margaret said

Mulan presents to Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa an arsenal of different weapons.

"Choose wisely. We must be vigilant if we hope to survive the journey." Mulan said

Snow chooses a sword and straps it to her waist.

"Where's my gun? I want it back." Emma said

"She took mine too." Melissa said

Mulan takes two guns out of her satchel and inspects two guns before handing it to both Emma and Melissa.

"Are these magic?" Mulan asked both Emma and Melissa

"Depends on who's pulling the trigger." Melissa said

Snow takes a bow and a quiver of arrows as a second weapon. Melissa also chooses a sword.

"Follow my lead. Step where I step. Do exactly as I say, and you might survive." Mulan giving them orders

"Thanks for the pep talk, but we're okay." Melissa said

"I just killed a dragon last week." Emma said

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked again

"Pretty sure I've dated a few." Emma said

"I've only dated one of them." Melissa said

"Legend has it, that when they kill you, the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection in their eyes. Let's walk. It'll be dark soon." Mulan said

Mulan stalks ahead. Mary Margaret, Melissa, and Emma follow behind.

"Don't let her rattle you." Mary Margaret said

"As for me, I won't let anything happen to us." Melissa said

"What is the plan?" Emma asked again

"You haven't told us anything. What's going on?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"The wardrobe." Mary Margaret said

"The wardrobe? 'The' wardrobe? Like, the wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked her mother

"I don't know. First, we have to see if it survived the curse, then we'll worry about making it work." Mary Margaret said

"Where is it?" Emma asked again

"My place. Want to see where you're from, Emma? That's right. We're going home." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Mulan arrive at a clearing in the forest.

"This will do. We'll make camp here for the night. We just need to find water, collect some firewood." Mulan said

"Uh, if we're hiding from ogres, shouldn't we maybe, I don't know, not start a fire?" Emma asked Mulan

"Ogres are blind. They hunt by sound alone." Mary Margaret explain

"Right. Because that's something everyone would know about ogres." Melissa said

"Maybe you two should just stay here while me and Mulan get wood and water. Guard the campsite?" Mary Margaret suggest

"You mean the big, empty clearing?" Emma asked her mother

"It's the safest place. We'll be right back." Mary Margaret said

"Let's make sure of that." Melissa said

"Has anyone taught you how to fight?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Elijah did. Something I don't want to discuss." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret is collecting wood for a fire in the woods. Suddenly, Aurora ambushes her with a dagger, holding it against her throat. She grabs Aurora's shoulders and throws her over her head. She then pins Aurora to the ground. Mulan enters and pulls Snow off of Aurora. A warning shot is fired. The group turn to see both Emma and Melissa pointing their guns at their direction.

"What are you two doing?" Mary Margaret asked both her daughter and Melissa

"Protecting you." Emma said

"Drop the weapon." Melissa said

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Mary Margaret asked again

They hear a growling sound approaching them.

"Ogres?" Emma asked as she was scared

The ogre appears.

"RUN! (The group takes off running into the forest while the ogre trails them.) Split up!" Mary Margaret said

"Come on!" Mulan said

Mulan and Aurora go one way, while Mary Margaret, Melissa, and Emma go another.

"Over there." Mary Margaret said

Emma trips over a branch, but Mary Margaret and Melissa fails to notice. The ogre catches up to her, which she attempts to shoot. However, the ogre grabs Emma's gun and crushes it in its hand. Melissa follows Mary Margaret appears behind the ogre and tries to divert its attention away from Emma.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! (Successful, the ogre turns its attention to Mary Margaret. She then aims and fires an arrow into its eye, which instantly kills it. Emma watches incredulously as her mother pulls the arrow out of the ogre's eye.) You have to shoot them in the eye." Mary Margaret said

"How did you do that?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"Since I was a kid." Mary Margaret said

"When was the last time you shot an arrow?" Emma asked her mother

"Twenty-eight years ago. Guess it's like riding a bike." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, but how did you know you could hit that?" Emma asked again

"I didn't. And next time, listen to me? That kind of thing isn't going to work here." Mary Margaret said

"Great." Melissa said

"We should get going." Mary Margaret said

* * *

The group continues to trek through the forest.

"We're getting close." Mary Margaret said

"Aurora, you've got to keep up." Mulan said

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly dressed for the woods. It's cold out here." Aurora said

"Then maybe, you should have listened to me and stayed back." Mulan said

Emma gives Aurora her jacket.

"Here." Emma said

"But I tried to kill your friend." Aurora said

"Actually, she's my mom. I have a feeling she can take care of herself. And I get it. You're not the only one who's been screwing up lately." Emma said

"What kind of corset is this?" Aurora asked Emma

"The corset is from our world. In our world, we wear coats." Melissa explain

"Up here." Mulan said

"Is that it?" Emma asked her mother

"Yeah. That's our home." Mary Margaret said

"It's beautiful." Melissa said

Looking out over the cliff, Snow White's decrepit former castle is seen in the distance.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Using his book as a guide, Henry finds Regina's father's crypt. Using the skeleton keys to get inside, he spies scrape marks along the floor, figuring out that the sarcophagus can be moved. He pushes it aside and heads down to Regina's vault. Henry pauses at the wall of hearts, which can be heard beating inside of their boxes. He goes farther into the vault to where several vases and chests are held. He takes one of the chests and opens it slowly with one of the keys. Two snakes spring out of the box, but David arrives just in time to shut the lid. Elena and Jeremy comes down there as well.

"You alright?" David asked his grandson

"Yeah. How'd you know I was down here?" Henry asked his grandfather

"Regina said you asked her to lunch and, when you stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest. She would've come herself, but she didn't think you'd go with her." David said

"Henry, what were you thinking?" Elena asked Henry

"I just want them back. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight." Henry said

"We're going to do this together. Ok." Jeremy said

"Ok." Henry said

"Just don't skip school." Elena said

"Come on, now. You got to get to school, and I got to make sure no one else finds this place." David said

"Yeah" Jeremy said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

The group arrives at the castle and enter one of the rooms. It appears to be a nursery, with a crib and several old toys laying around. The wardrobe is seen in the corner, which Emma recognizes.

"Oh my god… I recognize this from Henry's book." Emma said

"Come – we'll stand watch at the gate." Mulan said

Both Mulan and Aurora exit.

"This whole place. I wish me and my daughter lived here." Melissa said

"I never thought I'd see this place again. This room… It was your nursery." Mary Margaret said

"I lived here?" Emma asked her mother

"You never even got to spend a night. This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here. How to talk, how to dress for your first ball… You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family." Mary Margaret said

"We have a family – in Storybrooke. And, right now, they need us to get back there. So, how do we get this to work? (She gestures to the wardrobe. At the castle, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa look over the wardrobe.) Where's the 'on' switch?" Emma asked again

"It's more complicated than that. We'll have to get it back to the island. Hopefully, someone there has access to enough magic to make it work again." Mary Margaret said

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Melissa asked Snow

Lancelot enters.

"With the help of an old friend." Lancelot said

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked Lancelot

"We heard about the ogre attack, and I had to make sure you were alright." Lancelot said

"Where are Mulan and Aurora?" Mary Margaret asked again

"I sent them to find food. Tonight we'll make camp and then, in the morning, we'll head back. So, this is it – the portal you were after." Lancelot said

"The same one Emma went through. That's how she skipped the curse." Mary Margaret said

"Remarkable…" Lancelot said

"Geppetto carved it from an enchanted tree, but there's no magic left." Mary Margaret said

"Well, a portal this powerful… There must be another way to recharge it." Lancelot said

"Why are you so interested in the wardrobe?" Mary Margaret asked again as she was curious

"Well, I just want you to get home to your husband… And son. Henry. Melissa for her daughter too. They must miss you." Lancelot said

Mary Margaret draws her sword and points it at Lancelot.

"The both of you stay away from him. He is not who he says he is." Mary Margaret said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"Who the hell is he?" Emma asked again

"There's only one person you told Henry's name." Mary Margaret said

"Cora." Both Emma and Melissa said

In a puff of purple smoke, Lancelot transforms into Cora.

"Very Clever." Cora said

"Where's Lancelot?" Mary Margaret asked Cora

"He's dead. I killed him a long time ago." Cora said

"And you've been posing as him ever since?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Well, they'd never listen to me. And besides… Every kingdom needs a hero, don't you think? (Mary Margaret lunges towards Cora, but is magically thrown and pinned against the wall. Both her daughter and Melissa attempts to help, but is also thrown back by Cora's magic.) Thank you, Snow. I've been looking for a way over for so long. (She struggles to breathe. Both her daughter and Melissa get's up and, again, tries to help, but Cora summons a rug, which wraps around Emma's legs and she takes vines and wrap around Melissa's neck.) I never thought the person to help me find it would be you." Cora said

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Mary Margaret asked again

"I want to see my daughter. It's been too long. And you know, I would love to meet my grandson, Henry. And maybe I'll see Melissa's daughter as well." Cora said

"No, you won't." Emma said

Using a bullet and a piece of wood, Emma creates a spark and starts a fire. The wardrobe begins to burn.

"No!" Cora said

Cora magically pulls the fire from the wardrobe and turns it into a fireball. She flings it towards Emma, but the shot is blocked by Mulan's sword. Aurora has also entered. Melissa is still wrapped by the vines. She tries to concentrate and focus.

"Mulan." Mary Margaret said

"INCENDIA. (FIRE)" Melissa yells

Cora tries to block the fire but she fell down. But she gets back up.

"We're not done." Cora said

Cora magically teleports out of the room. In the corner, the wardrobe is consumed by flames.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked again as she was worried about her mother

"You saved me." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, well… Where is she?" Emma asked again

"Gone." Mary Margaret said

"So's our ride home." Emma said

Mulan cuts the vines and Melissa fell down. She helps her up.

"You ok?" Mulan asked Melissa as she was worried about her

"A lot of strangling. But yes. I'm fine. Thanks." Melissa thanking Mulan

"Don't mention it." Mulan said

Melissa, Mary Margaret, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora are still in the nursery at the castle.

"Lancelot was one of the most noble knights I ever knew." Mary Margaret said

"How could I be so blind?" Mulan asked herself

"We all were." Melissa said

"Could I not see that it was Cora?" Mulan asked again

"Let's be fair – the whole shape shifting thing threw me, too." Emma said

"What are we going to tell the people on the island?" Mulan asked them

"The truth. That Lancelot was cut down by a terrible villain. He died an honorable death." Mary Margaret said

"Cora's still out there. We need to find her. We need to defend what's left of the kingdom." Mulan said

"Who's going to lead us? You?" Aurora asked Mulan

"Can't be me. I'm new to this realm." Melissa said

Mulan pointed at Mary Margaret.

"Her." Mulan said

"I'm honored. But Emma, Melissa, and I still have to find a way back to Storybrooke." Mary Margaret said

"We'll help you. We'll find a way, won't we?" Mulan asked Aurora

"Yes. Perhaps, it will help me channel my anger." Aurora said

"Come." Mulan said

Both Mulan and Aurora exit.

"I'm, uh, sorry I torched our ride home. I couldn't let her get to Henry." Emma said

"You had to put Henry first. And as for you Margaret. You never told us what Incendia means?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"It was my best friend's spell. Incendia means fire in latin. A spell that's from 1 of her ancestors. I just never thought that I would never have to learn it." Melissa explain

"Well, you should. Its a part of who you are." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah I guess." Melissa said

Emma looks at Snow.

"I was angry at you for so long… Wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then I just… Seeing all this… You gave up everything for me. And you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. I… I guess I just… I'm not… I'm not used to someone putting me first." Emma said

Mary Margaret hugs her daughter.

"Well, get used to it." Mary Margaret said

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa go to leave. Before leaving, Mary Margaret reflects on what 'could have been'. They exit.


	32. Rescue me

Mystic Falls Past.

Everybody is preparing for Founders' Day.

Both Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father.

"John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked Stefan

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan said

"My whole life I've never liked this man." Elena said

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way." Stefan said

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just...I really hope that it's not true. That I am supposed to do? Do I just...confront him and say "are you my biological father?" Elena asked again

"I guess, when you're ready." Stefan said

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about." Elena said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At Granny's Diner.

Both Jeremy and Elena is at the table with Jenna in a carriage. Ruby serves Belle another iced tea. She is sitting alone in a booth. Elena realized something. So she's hearing what Belle and Ruby are saying.

"Well, I, uh… I've been a kept woman until recently." Belle said

"Let me guess – bad breakup?" Ruby asked Belle

"I think I may be headed there." Belle said

"Do you have a place to stay? Any family here?" Ruby asked again

"I… I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I… I'm on my own for now." Belle said

"I can ask Granny about a room here." Ruby said

"Really? (Ruby nods.) Thanks. Uh…" Belle was trying to figure out her name

"Ruby." Ruby said

"Belle. What I really need, though, is… Is a life. A job." Belle said

"Well, uh, what do you like to do?" Ruby asked again

"I… I do love books." Belle said

"The library. It's been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian." Ruby said

Elena stops hearing them.

"Anything?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Not much. Of course I heard that girl over there with a french accent. She said her name was Belle." Elena said

"Serious? From Beauty and the Beast?" Jeremy asked again

"Maybe David and Henry are telling the truth. (Belle is leaving) I'm going to follow her." Elena said

"You sure?" Jeremy asked again

"Yeah. Watch Jenna." Elena said

Elena leaves and follows and Belle as she heads over to the library to check it out. She tries the front door, but it's locked. The windows are all covered with newspapers, or are boarded up. Belle walks around to the back on the library, where a homeless looking Smee approaches her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" See said

"Oh, you startled me." Belle said

"I… I was just wondering if you had any spare change?" Smee asked Belle

"Oh, no. Sorry, I… I don't have any money." Belle said

"What… What about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here?" Smee asked again

"Uh, no. Why?" Belle asked Smee

"I just wanted to make sure. (Smee grabs Belle, covering her mouth with his hand, and then drags her off. Elena blocks them.) Who're you?" Smee asked Elena

Elena punches him and he got knocked out unconscious.

"A friend." Elena said

"Thank you." Belle thanking Elena

"You're welcome." Elena said

"So who're you?" Belle asked Elena

"Let's get you back to the diner." Elena said

Elena comfort Belle and helps her get back to the diner.

* * *

David and Gold are at Granny's and see Elena with Belle and Jeremy holding Jenna.

"There you are. Are you alright?" Mr. Gold asked Belle

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked Gold

"I was just worried." Mr. Gold said

"Don't be. Especially that someone here just save my life today." Belle said

"Wait. You did this? You saved her life?" David asked Elena

"Well yeah, she was almost kidnapped. So I just punched the guy in the face and now he's unconscious." Elena explain

"Who are you?" Mr. Gold asked Elena

"My name is Elena Gilbert. And over there is my brother Jeremy Gilbert." Elena said

"And what are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked again

"They're siblings of Margaret's. Anyway back to Belle." David said

"I was looking for a job. The library. (Belle stands up) Thank you, Elena for what you just did. (Belle looked at Gold) This doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me." Belle said

"Well, Belle, that's just...(Mr. French walks in Granny's diner and looks at everybody. He hugged Belle. He looked worried) Are you alright?" Mr. French asked his daughter

"I was trying to look for a job. Someone tried to kidnap me and Elena saved my life." Belle said

"Who's Elena?" Mr. French asked again

"That would be me." Elena said

"Well thank you. But I have to take my daughter home." Mr. French said

Elena realize something. "How do you know that she was here?" Elena asked Mr. French

"I was..." Mr. French said as Elena interrupt his sentence

Elena flashback about the guy who tried to kidnap Belle.

"Belle. It's him." Elena said

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked Elena

"That man that I punched. He wanted to take you to this man...Your father." Elena said

Belle looked at her father.

"Why?" Belle asked her father

"I wanted to take you to the town line. So that you would forget about this monster. (Mr. French pointing at Mr. Gold.) Even if that means you forget me too." Mr. French explain

"You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. I do. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever." Belle said both to her father and Gold

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked her biological father

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." John said

"You're crazy!" Elena said

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena. (Stefan is looking at the building. He looks at Stefan.) Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John said

Stefan looks at Elena.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?" Stefan asked Elena

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Elena said

He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John said

"I'm asking you not to." Elena said

"That doesn't mean anything to me." John said

"As my father, it should." Elena said

Long pause, they look at each other.

"You know." John said

"I wasn't sure, now I am." Elena said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Granny's diner.

It was at Granny's Diner, Ruby serves both Belle and Elena with plates of food.

"This one, is a classic. The syrup, goes on the pancakes. It's, um, round things… But I kind of like it when it gets on everything." Ruby said

"You know, um… Thank you. I-I mean not just for this, but… For everything. Especially you Elena. For saving my life." Belle said

"It was nothing." Elena said

"Stay here until you're on your feet. Granny will be fine with it. Oh! I almost forgot. Someone, dropped this off for you at the front desk." Ruby said

Ruby gives Belle a small box. She opens it, revealing a key labeled 'library'.

"Do you want me to come with you after we get done?" Elena asked Belle

"Actually. It's ok. I can do this myself. But thank you." Belle thanking Elena

Elena and Belle smiled.


	33. Promised land

Enchanted Forest Present.

Emma, Mary Margaret, Melissa, Mulan, and Aurora are walking back to the haven.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a very good liar." Aurora said

"Oh, it's not really a lie, Aurora. Lancelot did die an honorable death, and Cora did escape. All true." Mary Margaret said

"Just leave the particulars to us." Emma said

"There's no reason to cause unnecessary panic amongst your people." Melissa said

Melissa can smell blood.

"What is it?" Mulan asked Melissa

"I can smell blood." Melissa said

The five of them enter the area below the guard tower, where they find piles of corpses strewn across the field.

"Oh my God." Emma said

"This can't be… Our land… We were protected here – hidden. How did the ogres find us?" Mulan asked in confusion

Mary Margaret notices that the bodies have bloody chests.

"Ogres didn't do this." Mary Margaret said

"What?" Mulan asked Mary Margaret

"Cora did. Their hearts… They were ripped out. This is her magic, twisted and evil. We have to stop her." Mary Margaret said

"Too late. She killed them. She killed them all." Mulan said

"Well, we have to stop her before she hurts anyone else!" Mary Margaret said

"I see someone." Melissa said

Melissa rushes towards a stack of bodies and debris, under which she sees someone waving a hand.

"There's someone under there." Aurora said

Melissa lift something heavy and Emma helps free the person, who has one right hand and not a left hand.

"Please." Hook said

"It's okay." Mary Margaret said

"Please, help me." Hook said

"It's okay. You're safe now." Mary Margaret said

"We won't hurt you." Melissa said

"Thank you." Hook thanking them

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Outside of Granny's Diner,

Dr. Whale approaches David. He punches Dr. Whale in the face. Both Elena and Jeremy walking with the carriage and spot David and Dr. Whale who looks exactly like John.

"John." Elena said

"I'm sorry. But the two of you are confusing me with somebody else." Dr. Whale said

"No. It's our fault. We thought you look like someone else." Jeremy said

"A friend?" Mr. Whale asked both Elena and Jeremy

"A Relative." Elena said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Mulan, Emma, and Melissa are watching Hook from a distance.

"Have you seen him before?" Melissa asked Mulan

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's a blacksmith. Came to our camp a couple months ago. Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack." Mulan said

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Cora leave a survivor?" Melissa asked again

"Doesn't make sense." Emma said

"You think he's lying?" Mulan asked Emma

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again. Here you go." Emma said

Emma hands him a cup. Mary Margaret and Aurora also join them.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favor." Hook said

"An island full of corpses. You're the only one to escape. How exactly did that happen?" Emma asked Hook

"She attacked at night – slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop. When she started ripping out people's hearts, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked." Hook said

"So much for fortune favoring the brave." Melissa said

"It was all I could do to survive." Hook said

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Emma said

"I'm telling you the truth." Hook said

"We should leave here in case Cora decides to come back." Mulan said

"We should start searching for a new portal back to Storybrooke. I only got about five minutes with my husband, not to mention my grandson." Mary Margaret said

"You have a grandson?" Hook asked Mary Margaret

"Long story." Mary Margaret said

"I want to get back to my daughter." Melissa said

"Aren't you young to have one?" Hook asked Melissa

"I'm 19 and I'm practically an adult." Melissa said

"Well, I know this land well. I can guide you." Hook said

Emma draws a dagger and holds it to Hook's throat.

"You're not going to guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are." Emma threatens Hook

* * *

Mulan ties Hook to a tree in the woods, while Emma, Melissa, Mary Margaret, and Aurora stand by.

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith." Hook said

"Right." Melissa said

Emma whistles. "You don't want to talk to us?" Emma asked Hook

"Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres while they rip you limb from limb." Melissa said

The ogres can be heard approaching.

"Come on." Emma said

The five of them go to leave, but Hook calls out to them.

"You… You can't just leave me here like this!" Hook said

"What if he's telling the truth?" Aurora asked them

"He's not." Emma said

"Good for you! You bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." Hook said

"That supposed to be funny?" Emma asked again

"Who are you?" Melissa asked Hook

"Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker...Hook." Hook said

"Hook…" Mary Margaret said

"Check my satchel." Hook said

"As in, Captain Hook?" Emma asked again

"Ah, so you've heard of me." Hook said

"Every children the world has heard of you." Melissa said

"You better hurry up. They're getting closer." Emma said

"Unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking. Maybe I can take you out of those ropes and drain your blood source. Oh, on second thought. Let the ogres have you." Melissa said

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there." Hook said

"She can't get there." Melissa said

"We destroyed the wardrobe." Emma said

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal. Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose." Hook said

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives that he took." Mulan said

"That was Cora, not me." Hook said

"Let's go." Emma said

Once again, the five turn to go, but Hook stops them.

"Wait. Wait! You need me alive." Hook said

"Why?" Melissa asked again

"Because we want the same thing – to get back to your land." Hook said

"You would say anything to save yourself." Emma said

"Why should we trust you?" Melissa asked again

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful this is, I'll offer the same deal. I'll help, if you promise to take me along." Hook said

"How are you going to help us get home?" Emma asked again

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more. There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does." Hook said

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home." Melissa said

"Sounds too good to be true." Mary Margaret said

"There's only one way to find out." Hook said

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it – why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?" Emma asked again

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumpelstiltskin." Hook said

* * *

Emma and company are traveling through the forest with Hook in tow.

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge." Hook said

"Do you get the feeling he's leading us exactly where Cora wants us? That this whole thing's a trap?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"It's definitely a trap. As long as we know they're trying to play us, we can..." Emma said as her mother finishes her sentence

"Stay one step ahead of them." Mary Margaret said

"Exactly. (They come to the edge of the forest, where they see a beanstalk in the distance.) Let me guess – the compass is up there?" Emma asked Hook

"Oh, yeah." Hook said

"So, how do we get to it?" Melissa asked Hook

"It's not the climb you need to worry about. It's the giant at the top." Hook said

"Great. First of fairytales, enchanted forest, and now this." Melissa said

"I can see that you're new." Hook said

"Didn't believe at first. Until someone show me the way. (Melissa holds him in a choke hold and lifts him up.) If you so much as cross us. I will rip your heart out and let you eat. Got it?" Melissa threatens Hook

"Yes. Indeed." Hook struggling

"Good." Melissa said

Melissa drops Hook and he started coughing.


	34. Mystic Falls

Mystic Falls Past.

A beer kegger party in the woods. Tyler sees Melissa dancing drunk.

"Someone is eyeballing you." Girl said

"Who?" Melissa asked the girl

The girl pointed at Tyler. Melissa walked up to him.

"New in town?" Tyler asked Melissa

"I am." Melissa said

"Names Tyler Lockwood and you are..." Tyler asked for her name

"Melissa Flair." Melissa said

"Do you want to get out of here?" Tyler asked again

"Sure." Melissa said

Both Tyler and Melissa get in the cab.

* * *

They've ended up at the Lockwood estate. They get out the cab and Melissa looked at Tyler's house.

"This is your house?" Melissa asked Tyler

"Yep. Never underestimate a rich guy." Tyler said

They've gone in.

"So where's your parents?" Melissa asked again

"There at a business trip." Tyler said

"I've been to a house like this. But this is beautiful and nice." Melissa said

"So where are you from?" Tyler asked Melissa

"I was from Durham. But technially I was born here." Melissa said

"Really?" Tyler asked again

"Yep." Melissa said

"So why did you come here?" Tyler asked again

"I uh...I wanted to know why they abandon me." Melissa said

"You were in the system?" Tyler asked again

"Yes." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologize

Tyler grabbed Melissa's hand. They've started kissing. They walked upstairs and enter Tyler's bedroom, in a heated make out session on a bed. They took off their clothes and had a one night stand.

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Emma, Mary Margaret, Melissa, Aurora, Mulan, and Hook approach the base of the beanstalk and look up, seeing that it extends through the clouds.

"It's a little freakier than I remember from the story." Emma said

"Reminds me of death." Mulan said

"Encouraging." Mary Margaret said

"Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?" Hook asked them

"Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home?" Emma asked Hook

"Why the compass?" Melissa asked Hook

"Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong." Hook said

"There was a guy named Jack, and a cow, and something about evil giant with a treasure..." Melissa said

"And a golden goose. …Or harp." Emma said

"Sounds like a lovely tale. But the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but, rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form." Hook said

"Evil giants, who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more?" Melissa asked again

"Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to-" Hook said as Mary Margaret finishes his sentence

"The magic compass." Mary Margaret said

"Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her and we're on our way." Hook said

"How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for Cora?" Mulan asked Hook

"Because you five are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first." Hook said

"Then we'd better start climbing." Emma said

"Right, so… I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders." Hook said

"So how do we get up there?" Melissa asked again

"I've got a counter spell from Cora. If you'd be so kind. (Hook holds up his wrists, which are still tied together. Mary Margaret unties him. He holds up one of his arms, showing a glowing cuff.) Thank you, milady. (He winks at her.) I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you five lovelies shall take her place? Hm? Go on, fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it." Hook said

* * *

The group is still at the bottom of the beanstalk, and the five of them are arguing while Hook watches.

"All due respect, I'm the best equipped to go. How many wars have you been through?" Mulan asked Mary Margaret

"My share." Mary Margaret said

"It should be me." Aurora said

"You? You haven't fought in a battle." Mulan said

"This is about us getting home to our loved ones. Why would you-" Mary Margaret asked as Aurora finishes her sentence

"Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on." Aurora said

"I'll go." Melissa said

"Melissa." Mary Margaret said

"You're new to this realm." Mulan said

"So." Melissa said

"It means that you don't have experience of what's up there." Mulan said

"I'm an experience fighter." Melissa said

"It's me. I'm going, and I'm not going to fail." Emma said

"Then I'm going with you." Melissa said

"You heard what he said. There's one more cuffed left and you..." Emma said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"If you fall down. How we're going to explain that to Henry? (Emma gave Melissa the look and she knows that Margaret is right.) You need someone to catch you. So yeah, I'm going. I know how to climb trees. And besides, I'm part vampire. Vampires can land. And we're not afraid of falling." Melissa said

"Fine." Emma said

"You both are new here." Mary Margaret said

"It's about getting back to Henry." Emma said

"And it's about getting back to Jenna. We don't care what we have to face." Melissa said

"Anything in that bag that's going to help us with a giant?" Emma asked her mother

"A hook?" Mulan said

"Hey!" Hook said

"Come with me. (Mulan takes both Emma and Melissa aside. She pulls out a cloth satchel and hands it to Emma.) This – powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it." Mulan said

"Put the giant to sleep?" Melissa asked Mulan

"Yes." Mulan said

"Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick tock ladies." Hook said

Both Emma and Melissa joins Hook.

"Just get on with it." Emma said

"Put your hand right here. (Emma puts her hand on Hook's shoulder. He snaps the second magical cuff to her wrist.) That's a good girl. This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect the two of you. I can't climb one-handed, can I? (Melissa hands him his hook from the bag.) Thank you." Hook thanking Melissa

"Whatever." Melissa said

"Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second." Emma said

"I would despair if you did." Hook said

Melissa was disgusted.

"Let's go." Melissa said

The three of them begin their climb up the beanstalk.

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Hook, who are still climbing, have managed to reach the upper part of the beanstalk.

"First beanstalk? Well, the two of you could never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." Hook said

"I'm concentrating." Emma said

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things will be a lot smoother if you do." Hook said

"You should be used to people not trusting you." Emma said

"Ah, the pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Hook said

"Am I?" Emma asked Hook

"Quite. Let's see – The two of you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You both need to get back to your children." Hook said

"That's not perception." Emma said

"That's more of eavesdropping. Don't you think." Melissa said

"You don't want to abandon your daughter and you Swan...you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned." Hook said

"Was I?" Emma asked again

"Like I said, an open book." Hook said

"How would you know that?" Emma asked again

"I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone." Hook said

"Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland." Emma said

"But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?" Hook asked Emma

"No. I have never been in love. (Margaret stomach is growling while she kept climbing) You ok?" Emma asked Melissa

"I just haven't ate anything yesterday. If I don't drink from an animal real soon I'll get dizzy." Melissa said

* * *

Hook, Melissa, and Emma reach the top of the beanstalk, to find a giant, destitute looking castle. Melissa still feels dizzy and falls down. Emma bends down and put Melissa head on her knees. Emma taps her face.

"Melissa. Come on. Stay with me." Emma said

"What's wrong with her?" Hook asked Emma

"She needs blood." Emma said

Emma puts her wrist on Melissa's mouth and her eyes open. Her veins appear and her fangs came out.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked Emma

"Melissa its ok. I trust you." Emma said

"But I don't want to hurt you." Melissa said

"You won't." Emma said

Melissa drinks from Emma's wrist as she feels pain. Emma takes her wrist back. She wipes the blood off her mouth.

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Emma

"You're welcome. (Melissa gets out a vial of antidote that helps her.) What is that?" Emma asked Melissa

"It's antidote that helps me control my cravings if I had a taste of human blood." Melissa said

Melissa drinks the antidote. They looked around.

"What happened here?" Emma asked Hook

"It's where the final battle was. Give me your wrist." Hook said

"No, no. It's fine." Emma said

Hook grab her wrist with his hook.

"No, it's not." Hook said

"So, now you're going to be a gentleman?" Emma asked again

"Giants can smell blood. And I'm always a gentleman." Hook said

Hook uncorks a bottle and pours its contents over Emma's bloody wrist. She cringes in pain.

"Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?" Emma asked again

"It's rum. A bloody waste of it. (Hook ties a piece of fabric around Emma's wrist.) Now here's the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are – where the compass lies." Hook said

"And then?" Melissa asked again

"And then we run like hell." Hook said

"We don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The knock out powder. We need to use it." Melissa said

"Well, that's riskier." Hook said

"Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?" Emma asked again

Hook looks at Emma.

"Point taken. Oo, both of you are tough lasses. But you Miss Swan. You'd make a hell of a pirate." Hook said

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" Emma asked again

"Someone from long ago." Hook said

"Where is she?" Melissa asked again

"She's gone." Hook said

"Gold." Melissa said

"Rumpelstiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him." Emma said

"For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Hook asked again

"Maybe I was, once." Emma said

Hook looked at Melissa.

"And you?" Hook asked again

"One story was to tell my friends. Not you for that matter." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Lockwood Estate.

Both Melissa and Tyler getting dressed.

"This is...uh." Melissa said as Tyler finishes her sentence

"A one time thing and plus I have a girlfriend." Tyler said

"I know. I was drunk last night. I wasn't thinking straight." Melissa said

"Let's just say that this...this whole thing could never happen again." Tyler said

"Don't worry. It won't." Melissa said

They hear a car pulling up and Tyler sees his parents.

"Oh crap." Tyler said

"I thought you said that your parents were in a business trip?" Melissa asked Tyler

"Yeah they were. I've to find a way to sneak you out." Tyler said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Both Emma and Melissa has the poppy powder and has perched themselves on top of a statue near the entrance of the castle. Hook, still on the ground, has found a bone.

"Are you two ready?" Hook asked both Emma and Melissa

"Yeah." Emma said

"Definitely." Melissa said

Hook bangs a metal shield with the bone, the noise causing the giant to awaken. The giant exits the castle, and Emma realizes that the giant is far taller than the statue she and Melissa is sitting on.

"Oh, damn it." Emma said

"This is B.S." Melissa said

Hook begins to provoke the giant with taunts as he slowly leads the giant to the direction of both Emma and Melissa.

"Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I'm the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!" Hook said

When the giant leads over to grab Hook, Emma throws the poppy powder in his face. The giant is knocked unconscious and falls to the ground. However, Hook is nowhere in sight.

"Hook?" Emma said

"Hook!" Melissa said

Hook appears from behind the giant.

"He's out cold. I don't mean to upset the both of you, but I think we make quite the team." Hook said

"Let's go steal a compass." Emma said

Melissa jumps and land on her feet. Emma falls down, but Melissa catches her and puts her down.

"Like I said, if you fall..." Margaret said as Emma finishes her sentence

"You would catch me." Emma said

Melissa puts Emma down.

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Hook enter a room filled with treasures.

"They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins." Hook said

"Let's get to it. The compass." Emma said

"What's the rush?" Hook asked both Melissa and Emma

"How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?" Melissa asked Hook

"I have no clue." Hook said

"That's our rush." Emma said

"Too right. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us." Hook said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, and Hook continue to explore the treasure room.

"How are we going to find a compass in this mess?" Melissa asked Hook

"By looking. Start searching. I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk. …In addition to the compass, of course." Hook said

They come across a skeleton holding a sword. 'Jack' is etched into the blade.

"What the hell?" Melissa said

"That… Would be Jack." Hook said

"As in Jack…" Emma said as Hook finishes her sentence

"The giant killer." Hook said

"I always thought it was giant slayer." Melissa said

"With that toothpick?" Emma asked Hook

"Well, it packs quite a wallop. You'd be surprised." Hook said

When Hook goes to keep walking, Melissa is behind Emma who stops him by pulling him into her arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Emma said

"It's about bloody time." Hook said

"It's a trip wire. Quite a security system." Emma said

They look up to see a cage attached to the trip wire.

"Well, that's a plausible excuse for grabbing me, but next time don't stand on ceremony." Hook said

"Can't we just find the compass so that we can go home?" Melissa asked again

"Right again." Hook said

* * *

Melissa, Hook, and Emma are still in the treasure room.

"So it's just…in here somewhere?" Melissa asked Hook

"Allegedly. Give me a boost." Hook said

"So I can't see what you're pocketing? No way. You give me a boost." Emma said

"What about you love?" Hook asked Melissa

"Sorry. But I violently dislike you." Melissa said

"Try something new. It's called trust." Hook said

"We do it side by side and fast." Emma said

"Right. Who knows how long before the..." Melissa said

The giant's footsteps are heard in the distance.

"Someone's up. Quickly. Get under something." Hook said

The giant charges into the treasure room, the stomping causing part of the ceiling to cave in. Debris falls onto where Hook is standing.

"Hook? (The giant then charges at Melissa. But Emma pushes her out of the way and he grabs her. She is struggling in the giant's fist.) I'm not what you think!" Emma said

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you're exactly what I think." Anton said

"No. Look, you have a compass. We need it." Emma said

"I don't care what you need." Anton said

The giant tightens his grip, as Emma struggles to breathe.

"No, for my son! To save my son! Don't you have a family?" Emma asked Anton

"No. Because humans killed them all." Anton said

Emma's vision begins to fade. Melissa gets up and run at the giant.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this." Melissa said

Melissa's veins appear and her fangs came out. She bites Anton's leg. He drops Emma and Melissa catches her. They ran in the direction of Jack's skeleton. They jump over the trip wire and Emma grabs Jack's sword and then uses to set off the trap. The cage falls onto the giant, trapping him.

"Nice security system." Emma said

"Efficient." Melissa said

Emma points the sword towards the giant's face.

"No. No! No! No! No!" Anton panics

"I can tell by your face you know what this is. Let me guess. It's dipped in some sort of poison." Emma said

"You have a compass. We need it." Melissa said

"You're going to kill me either way. Go ahead. Kill me." Anton said

"You don't know us." Emma said

"That bite on your leg. I'm sorry that I had to do that." Melissa said

"I know your kind. They massacred us, and destroyed our beans." Anton said

"We heard it the other way." Emma said

"That's because the victors get to tell the story. (Emma pokes the sword closer.) Okay! Stop. Here. (Anton slides the compass across the floor. Melissa retrieves it.) See? I'm not the bad guy." Anton said

"Maybe you are telling the truth. Doesn't really matter. We have to go." Emma said

"Are there any more of you?" Melissa asked Anton

"No. I'm alone." Anton said

They spot a shriveled looking bean attached to the giant's necklace.

"What's this? Is this a bean? Can this make a portal?" Melissa asked again

"Not anymore. It was destroyed like the rest of them. I wear it as a reminder… A reminder that you're all killers." Anton said

Emma points the sword towards him, again. "You're wrong." Emma said

Emma lowers her sword. Her and Melissa starts to walk away. When their back is turned, the giant breaks free from the cage. The giant grabs a boulder that is covering a tunnel that leads outside, and throws it across the room.

"Go." Anton said

"Why?" Melissa asked again

"Because you could've killed me, and you didn't. The both of you get one favor. Now go, before I change my mind." Anton said

Both Emma and Melissa turns to leave, but stops.

"Actually… we get two favors." Melissa said

"What?" Anton asked both Emma and Melissa

"Well, We could've killed you twice – the poison and when you were knocked out. Neither one of us didn't." Emma said

"What do you want?" Anton asked again

* * *

Melissa uses her strength to pull Hook out from under the debris.

"Hook." Emma said

"Bloody brilliant. Amazing. May I see it? The compass. (Emma holds out the compass for Hook to see.) It's more beautiful than legend.(Suspicious, Emma withdraws her hand and pockets the compass.) Come. Let's go. (Hook extends his hand to Emma, but, instead of taking it, Emma grabs a nearby shackle and chains Hook to the wall.) What are you two doing? What are you doing?" Hook asked both Melissa and Emma

"Hook, I… I…We can't…" Emma said

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help the two of you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?" Hook asked again

"We can't take a chance that we're wrong about you. I would never rip out a human's heart. That was just a bluff. Sorry." Melissa apologize

"Sorry? You're sorry?! I got the both of you here! I got you the compass!" Hook said

"Emma and I got the compass." Melissa said

"Well, the two of you are going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?" Hook asked in frustration

"He's not a beast. And you're not going to die." Emma said

"We just need a head start. That's all." Melissa said

"Swan. Flair! Swan!" Hook yelling

They ignore him as they ran away.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Estate.

"You've got some explaining to do." Zack said

"Explain what? That I was out all night." Melissa said

"That you've got drunk and never tell us where you were. A phone would've been good if you just called us." Stefan said

"What if someone kidnap you or worse?" Zack asked Melissa

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Stefan asked Melissa

"I'm..." Melissa said

Melissa felt something in her stomach. She ran upstairs. Ran in the bathroom and threw up. Stefan knocks on the door.

"Are you ok in there?" Stefan asked as he was worried

Melissa opens the door and walked out.

"It's probably nothing." Melissa said

"Are you sure?" Stefan said

"Yes" Melissa said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Both Emma and Melissa jumps down from the beanstalk.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter and Melissa

"Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk. I think my brain's still rattling around a little." Emma said

"But we've got the compass." Melissa said

"W-Where's Hook?" Aurora asked both Emma and Melissa

"He's detained. Let's go. Get your stuff." Emma said

"We got ten hours before he follows us." Melissa said

"What? How?" Mary Margaret asked again

"We got a friend looking after him till then." Melissa said

Mary Margaret hugged her daughter and stop hugging her.

"Good. Now, let's go get that dust from Cora." Mary Margaret said

"And go home." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Mystic Grill.

Melissa was in the bathroom and check for a pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Oh my God." Margaret said as in shock


	35. Embrace what's coming to you

Enchanted Forest Present.

Emma, Mary Margaret, Melissa, Aurora, and Mulan are still in the woods. Emma holds up a picture of Henry in front of Aurora's face.

"The boy you saw in your dream – is that him?" Emma asked Aurora

"Yes. That's Henry." Aurora said

"That's impossible. It was a dream." Emma said

"How can you dream about Henry?" Melissa asked Aurora

"I have no idea." Aurora said

"Maybe it wasn't a dream." Mary Margaret said

"What?" Emma asked again

"That room… I've been there." Mary Margaret said

"When I told you about it, you didn't say anything." Aurora said

"You were terrified. I didn't want to make things worse by telling you I thought it might be real." Mary Margaret said

"A room in a dream is real?" Mulan asked Mary Margaret

"The sleeping curse. It has to be. I went through it, Aurora went through it…" Mary Margaret explain

"Henry's been through it because I wouldn't believe him." Emma said

"Emma…" Mary Margaret said as Aurora interrupt her sentence

"What else did you lie about?" Aurora asked as she accused Mary Margaret

"I was… I wasn't lying. I was protecting you." Mary Margaret said

"What did he say – Henry? In the… In the dream?" Emma asked again

"He just said his name. He… And then, I woke up, and… It was over." Aurora said

"Emma. It's going to be okay." Mary Margaret said

"We are so far from okay." Emma said

"No. We have a way home now. We have a compass. And the wardrobe ashes are still with Cora. I need to see Jenna again." Melissa said

"Any attempt to steal from her would be suicide." Mulan said

"Not anymore. We can stop her." Mary Margaret said

"How?" Mulan asked again

"I don't know. But I know someone who does… Rumpelstiltskin. He'll know a way." Mary Margaret said

"Henry. We can talk to him. Now we can communicate." Emma said

"Wait, wait." Aurora said

"Oh yeah, Princess. You're going back to sleep." Melissa said

* * *

The group is walking through the forest.

"How close are we?" Melissa asked them

"Henry could already be waiting in that Netherworld." Emma said

"We planned to meet back there in two hours." Aurora said

"You're not going to leave him waiting. What if he's-" Emma said as Aurora interrupt her sentence

"He was fine." Aurora said

"There. That looks like relatively safe high ground. We'll set up camp there. Aurora, you'll settle in and find Henry – get the information we need from Rumpelstiltskin. And we do this fast, in and out. It's still dangerous out here. (The group has set up camp, and Mulan watches over Aurora as she sleeps.) We'll see them again. This will work. (Melissa is sad.) You ok?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"I'm just worried about my little Jenna." Melissa said

"I promise you that we'll get home as fast as we can." Mary Margaret said

"I don't want anything happening to her." Melissa said

A noise is heard in the woods.

"What was that?" Emma asked them

"I don't know. But I've a bad feeling." Melissa said

Cora's zombies have invaded the camp. Mulan draws her sword and fends them off. Elsewhere, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa are also fighting off the zombie horde.

"Emma, watch out!" Mary Margaret said

A zombie tackles Emma to the ground, causing Emma to lose the compass. It rolls a few feet away. Another zombie comes along and picks it up.

"The compass. The compass! (Snow shoots the zombie with an arrow, causing the compass to fall back to the ground. Emma scrambles to grab it.) Any idea how to kill these things?" Emma asked them

"There's one way." Melissa said

"And that is?" Emma asked Melissa

"Traveler magic. Incendia. (Fire.)" Melissa said

Melissa burns the zombies with fire.

"Nice one Margaret." Mary Margaret said

I had you to thank. Where's Mulan?" Melissa asked them

"Aurora! (Melissa, Emma, and Mary Margaret sees Mulan in trouble. They hear a rustling in the bushes. Snow draws an arrow, but stops when Mulan emerges.) They took her. Aurora's gone." Mulan said

The crow reaches the group in the forest, and sits on Mary Margaret's shoulder. Everyone draws their weapons.

"Wait." Mary Margaret said

The crow caws, seemingly 'talking' to Snow. The crow then flies off.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked her mother

"It's Cora isn't it?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"We have until sundown to bring her the compass. If we don't, she'll kill Aurora." Mary Margaret said

"Give it to me." Mulan said

"No." Melissa said

"Hold on, Mulan. Just give us a minute to consider." Emma said

"There's nothing to consider. A compass is not worth Aurora's life." Mulan said

"We need a plan to get back Aurora and keep the compass." Mary Margaret said

"My vow to Phillip was to protect Aurora. That promise is all that is left of him, so it shall be done." Mulan said

Mulan attempts to grab the compass out of Emma's hand.

"Hey. Hey! Margaret and I climbed a beanstalk for this. You go get your own." Emma said

"Give it to me!" Mulan said

"No." Melissa said

"Mulan. Mulan. Give us a few hours, please. If we haven't defeated Cora by then, you can have the compass." Mary Margaret said

"You can't hope to defeat her. We no longer have access to the Dark One's assistance." Mulan said

"Yes, we do." Mary Margaret said

"How? Aurora's gone." Mulan said

"Aurora isn't the only one who's been under a sleeping curse. I can go back to that Netherworld." Mary Margaret said

"The door to that place is closed. You said it yourself." Mulan said

"There may be a way… A way for me to go back into a deep slumber. One that can let me access it again." Mary Margaret said

"Another sleeping curse?" Melissa asked again

"No, not another curse. I don't need one. I've been under already. I need to go into a sleep where my natural defenses slip away – where my mind stops protecting me." Mary Margaret said

"How?" Melissa asked again

"The sleeping powder… If I inhale it, I will fall into a deep enough sleep that I should be able to do this." Mary Margaret said

"I used the last of it on the giant." Mulan said

"Then make some more." Mary Margaret said

"The poppy plant is extremely rare in this kingdom, but I know of a place that may grow some more. It's a bit of a journey from here." Mulan said

"Can we make it by sundown?" Mary Margaret asked Mulan

Mulan nods.

"We have to hurry. (The group is still traveling through the woods to find the poppies.) Once we crest this ridge, we'll be near the woods of the dead. The last poppies in this realm have taken seed there." Mulan said

"You okay?" Emma asked her mother

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mary Margaret said

"Hey. Wait. Wait. No, no, no. You look nervous." Emma said

"This Netherworld… How bad is it? What's it like?" Melissa asked again

"It's like you're, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again." Mary Margaret said

"Henry was lost in that dark too because of me." Emma said

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked again

"He tried so hard to convince me I was the savior." Emma said

"Stop it. Nobody would've believed Henry's stories." Mary Margaret said

"I did." Melissa said

"I know you did. But I should have." Emma said

"Okay. You want to play the blame game? If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge. The curse? Never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of us should feel guilty, but it will not help us get home." Mary Margaret said

"And me and Jenna would've never even met either one of you." Melissa said

"You really think we're going to make it back?" Emma asked again

"If there's one thing your father's taught me, it's not to give up. Now, it's time for me to go back to sleep." Mary Margaret said

"It's Regina." Melissa said

"What?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion

"Regina. That's who we should blame." Emma said

* * *

The group has finally found a single poppy in the forest.

"It's beautiful." Snow said

"I'll use my dagger to crush the seeds. We're doing this the old-fashioned way. (Mulan is grinding up the poppy with her knife, while Mary Margaret sits down and prepares.) The powder's nearly ready." Mulan said

"How long will the effects last?" Mary Margaret asked Mulan

"It's difficult to say. Maybe an hour, or much less." Mulan said

"Well, I shouldn't need much time. As long as Henry's in there when I am." Mary Margaret said

"I'll be right here. Say hi to my son for me." Emma said

"Good luck." Melissa said

"Thanks." Mary Margaret thanking Melissa

The poppy powder is finally ready. Mulan holds the handful of powder up to her face and blows towards Mary Margaret. She inhales it, knocking her out. When David arrives in the Netherworld, he finds himself in a dark room, lit only by a single torch. He picks the torch up and begins to wander. All of the walls around him are mirrored. Emma, who is sleeping across from Mary Margaret. Melissa stays awake and watches Snow.

* * *

Meanwhile Snow wakes up as she comes out of the dream.

"Hey. Hey, you okay? (Mary Margaret suddenly stands up.) What… What happened?" Emma asked as she was worried about her mother

"Please. Just tell us." Melissa said

"He's all alone." Mary Margaret said

"Henry? What? Is he okay?" Emma asked again

"No. David. He went under a sleeping spell so he could see me. He thought that my kiss would wake him, but it didn't. And now he's trapped." Mary Margaret said

"Okay, slow down. David is trapped in there?" Emma asked again

"I have to get back. There's only one way to help him." Mary Margaret said

"True love's kiss." Melissa said

"Yes, but… It won't work in there. We have to get back." Mary Margaret said

"We will." Emma said

"Now you're so sure?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Yes. You told me to have faith, and now I'm telling you. We will make it back." Emma said

"Did you get the information?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"It's Rumpelstiltskin. He said the key to stopping her is in his jail cell." Mary Margaret

"Then let's go get it." Melissa said

"There's something else too. But it's for you." Mary Margaret said

"What is it?" Melissa asked in confusion

"Your brother and sister is in storybrooke and Jenna is ok." Mary Margaret explain

"Elena and Jeremy? They're in storybrooke?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." Mary Margaret said

"Let's get our stuff...now." Melissa said

Emma helps her mother up, who goes to retrieve her things. She checks her pockets, then becomes frantic.

"The compass is gone." Emma said

"Mulan is gone too." Melissa said

* * *

Mulan is running through the forest, when an arrow zooms past her head, hitting a tree. Melissa, Mary Margaret, and Emma appear.

"That was a warning shot. Try to run, and I promise the next one won't be." Mary Margaret said

"How did you find me?" Mulan asked them

"I know a thing or two about tracking." Mary Margaret said

"So do I for that matter." Melissa said

"All we want is the compass." Emma said

"Very well." Mulan said

Mulan goes to draw her sword, but Mary Margaret tackles her to the ground before she gets a chance.

"Give me the compass." Mary Margaret said

"And seal Aurora's fate?" Mulan asked again

"We learned how to overpower Cora. Once we get what we need, we will defeat her, and Aurora will be free." Mary Margaret said

"Another journey – just as I predicted there would be. Our best chance to save Aurora, is to make that trade now." Mulan said

"Not going to happen, Mulan. Without that compass, we can't get home." Melissa said

"I hope you're prepared to use that arrow." Mulan said

Snow draws her weapon back, but Aurora's voice stops her.

"Stop!" Aurora said

Aurora appears.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell did you get here?" Melissa asked Aurora

"Let Mulan go. I said, let her go!" Aurora said

Mary Margaret get's off of Mulan, and Aurora helps her up.

"Were you followed?" Mulan asked Aurora

"I… I don't think so. Cora may know I'm gone, but she didn't see me escape." Aurora said

"How did you escape?" Emma asked Aurora

"It was Hook. He let me go." Aurora said

"Why?" Melissa asked again

"Because for you and Emma. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should've trusted him. That if you had trusted him… (The five are still talking in the woods.) Did you find a way to stop Cora?" Aurora asked them

"Yes. We did." Emma said

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked again

"Mostly Rumpelstiltskin's cell." Melissa said

"Great. Then lead the way." Aurora said

The group sets off.


	36. Into the deep

Enchanted Forest Present.

They arrive at Rumpelstilskin's cell.

"Rumpelstiltskin's cell. I haven't been here since before Regina's curse. This is where he told us you were going to be the savior." Mary Margaret said

"He knew?" Emma asked her mother

"It was prophesized. Come on." Mary Margaret said

Inside, they find the cell completely empty.

"The squid ink – it's not here." Aurora said

"Gold said we would find it." Mary Margaret said

They begin to check the crevices of the walls.

"Well, was there anyone else in here with him?" Mulan asked Mary Margaret

"Could they have taken the ink?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"No, he was kept alone. Visitors were forbidden. He was too dangerous to allow any human contact." Mary Margaret said

"How'd he keep from going crazy?" Melissa asked again

Aurora finds a piece of paper tucked into the wall.

"He didn't." Aurora said

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked Aurora

"Is that a message?" Emma asked Aurora

"Yes. And I think it's for you." Aurora said

Aurora hands Emma the paper.

"Why would you think… That." Emma said

On the paper, 'Emma' is written over and over again, and nothing else.

* * *

The group is still scouring the cell in search of the ink. Emma is still looking at the paper.

"What does this even mean?" Emma asked in confusion

"It looked like he was obsessed with you, Emma." Melissa said

"You were the key to breaking the curse." Mary Margaret said

"We've looked everywhere. There's no ink in this cell." Aurora said

"Well, it has to be. He told David." Mary Margaret said

"You were in a Netherworld. Maybe something got lost in translation." Emma said

"No. She heard right." Mulan said

"You found it?" Mary Margaret asked Mulan

Mulan holds up an empty bottle.

"In a manner of speaking. There was ink in the cell." Mulan said

Suddenly, Aurora grabs a rock and throws it against a lever just outside of the cell. The door to the cell falls down, trapping the four of them inside.

"Aurora." Emma said

"What the hell are you doing?!" Melissa asked Aurora

Cora and Hook arrive.

"Helping me." Cora said

Cora magically summons the compass to her.

"No!" Emma said

"Incendia! (Fire!)" Melissa said

Melissa tries to use fire magic but it didn't work.

"Don't waste your energy, dear. Rumpelstiltskin himself couldn't escape from this cell. Thank you, Aurora. We couldn't have done it without you." Cora said

"Why would you do this?" Emma asked Aurora

"How could you?" Mary Margaret asked Aurora

"You're helping them?" Melissa asked again

"Don't blame her. She was only doing what she was told." Cora said

Cora pulls out Aurora's heart

"You took her heart?" Melissa asked Cora

"Actually I did. It was a gift." Hook said

"You son of a bitch." Melissa said

Melissa tries to use her strength to bend the bars but nothing happens

"That won't work my dear. (Cora squeezes the heart, causing Aurora to yell out in pain.) Forgive us. We'd love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits." Cora said

The two of them turn to leave, but Emma calls out to Hook.

"Hook. Wait. Please don't do this. My son and Melissa's daughter is in Storybrooke. They need us." Emma said

"Perhaps the two of you should've considered that, before abandoning me on that beanstalk." Hook said

"You would've done the same thing." Melissa said

"Actually, no. (Hook takes out the mummified bean that the giant had on his necklace.) Do you know what this is?" Hook asked them

"The bean that the giant kept." Emma said

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it. Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… With the two of you. Goodbye Miss Swan and Miss Flair." Hook said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both Ruby and Elena frantically runs into the mine, where she finds Leroy staring vacantly up at the ceiling where the diamonds once were.

"Leroy! What is it?" Ruby asked Leroy

"What's the emergency?" Elena asked Leroy

"They're gone. They're all gone." Leroy said

* * *

Henry is still reading by David's bedside. Ruby, Elena, Leroy, and the rest of the dwarves enter.

"Where are they? Regina and Gold?" Elena asked them

"What's going on?" Henry asked them

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Ruby said

"They stole it?" Henry asked them

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything. Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said

"Except the Queen." Doc said

"…And Rumpelstiltskin." Happy said

"If they're not helping Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa that… That means my mom lied to me." Henry said

"I'm sorry, Henry." Ruby said

"No way in hell am I letting them getting away from this. I'm not losing Melissa again." Elena said

"We need to find her. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa." Henry said

"Come on. Let's go." Elena said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Emma is futilely banging the door of the cell with her sword and Margaret kept punching the cell with her strength, while the rest of them watch.

"We aren't going to break it down, and punching it is not going to help. It was enchanted to hold Rumpelstiltskin. We don't have a chance." Mary Margaret said

"This is my fault." Aurora said

"No, it's mine. Cora stole your heart because I failed to protect you." Mulan said

"That's very sweet, but I believe it's my fault. I'm the savior, and I'm not doing much saving, am I?" Emma asked

"It's not your fault." Melissa said

"She's right Emma. We're going to win this fight, you know. Good always defeats evil." Mary Margaret said

"You sound like Henry." Emma said

"Guess optimism runs in the family." Mary Margaret said

"I think it skipped a generation." Emma said

"You should know better than anybody. You broke the curse." Mary Margaret said

"What have I done since then? I got us stranded over here, burned down the wardrobe, let Cora get the ash, and now, the compass. The only reason I ever broke the curse, was because it was exactly what Gold wanted me to do. I had nothing to do with it." Emma said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked Emma

"About me being the savior. It was his plan. Once I fulfilled that role, maybe that's all I was ever meant to do. Everything I've ever done… He had it all mapped out before I was even born. I'm not powerful. I'm… I'm not… A savior. I'm a name on a piece of paper. I'm a pawn, and that's exactly why we are in here. And Cora's on her way to Storybrooke." Emma said

"You're the savior. Everyone has faith in you." Melissa said

* * *

Emma's group is still stuck inside the cell. Mary Margaret is analyzing the paper.

"We are going to get out of here." Mary Margaret said

"How? Melissa doesn't have her magic in this cell. She already tried her vampire strength to bend the bars. And by staring at that scroll? It's not like it's going to magically open the door for us." Emma said

"Yes, it is." Mary Margaret said

"Huh?" Melissa asked in confusion

"When I was a little girl, I used to sneak into Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and, Emma… The spells were in the book." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, isn't that what a spell book is? A book that has spells in it?" Emma asked her mother

"Watch." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret gently blows on the paper, causing the words to lift off the page.

"Whoa." Melissa said

"Squid ink. Gold wrote the scroll in squid ink!" Emma said

Mary Margaret blows the words toward the door of the cell. The inked words magically create an exit.

"Told you. Good always wins." Mary Margaret said

"They always do." Melissa said

"Wait. I can't go. You have to tie me up." Aurora said

"No. I'm not leaving without you." Mulan said

"I can't be trusted. Not as long as Cora has my heart." Aurora said

"Then I will get it back for you." Mulan said

"Mulan…" Aurora said as Mulan interrupt her sentence

"I will." Mulan said

"Mulan. We got to go." Melissa said

"Do it. (Mulan takes a piece of rope, and ties Aurora to what remains of the cell's bars.) Good luck." Aurora said

"Thank you. Good luck to you." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Both Cora and Hook stand near the whirlpool. Cora takes out the compass, and holds it out for Hook to grab. Hook takes the other side of the compass, and the two of them prepare to jump. However, Emma, Mary Margaret, Melissa, and Mulan arrive at the scene in time to stop them. Mary Margaret shoots the compass out of their hands.

"You're not going anywhere." Mary Margaret said

"The portal is taking us home." Melissa said

"The compass – get it." Mary Margaret said

Cora is bringing 20 zombies back again.

"You two take care of Cora. I've got this." Melissa said

"Ok." Mulan said

Cora shoots a fireball towards the group, but Mulan deflects it with her sword. Emma draws her own sword and starts a fight with Hook over the compass. Melissa starts fighting zombies with her sword. Cora continues to shoot fireballs at Mulan, while Mary Margaret attempts to assist by shooting arrows from a distance. Cora dodges Mulan by magically disappearing, but the bag containing Aurora's heart is left behind. It is flung towards the whirlpool, but is caught just in time by Hook before falling in. He tosses the bag to Mulan. She looks conflicted over what to do. Mary Margaret approaches her. Mulan gives her sword. Melissa kept fighting the zombies. But one of the zombies kick the sword out of her hand. And now she is surrounded.

"Screw this. INCENDIA! (FIRE!) (Melissa yells as she burns every zombie in fire and they all died.) Thank you Bonnie for that spell." Melissa said

Mulan exits the battle. Emma and Hook resume fighting. They continue to duel. Hook grabs Emma's leg and manages to flip her onto her back. Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and Cora square off. Hook slowly slides his Hook down Emma's sword and pins her to the ground. She feels for the compass buried in the sand under her back. She grabs the compass and holds it up. Hook is momentarily distracted long enough for her to push him off of her. They briefly duel, until Emma gets the upper hand. Emma, with the compass in her fist, pulls back her arm and punches Hook in the face. He collapses to the ground, unconscious.

"Now let's go home!" Emma said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both Gold and Regina watch the storm brew inside the well. Henry, Elena and Ruby arrive.

"Mom? You're not helping Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa, are you?" Henry asked his adopted mother

"I'm helping you, Henry." Regina said

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked again

"You're going to kill them." Ruby said

"I need my sister back." Elena said

Mr. Gold magically shoots Ruby back with the wand, knocking her out.

"Sorry, dearie." Gold said

He use telekinesis to move a needle that has vervain in it to stick Elena. Now she is unconscious.

* * *

Enchanted Forest Present.

Mary Margaret and Cora have still yet to engage in a fight, when Emma and Melissa charges at Cora with their swords. Cora dodges Emma and Melissa by magically disappearing.

"Run! (The three of them make a break for the whirlpool, but Cora reappears in front of them, blocking their path. She magically throws the three of them backwards onto the ground. Cora then stalks in Mary Margaret's direction. Both Emma and Melissa attempts to get up, but is thrown back to the ground by Cora.) Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked Cora

"Because my daughter needs me. And now, I'm going to give her the one thing she's always wanted – your heart. Goodbye, Snow." Cora said

"No!" Emma said

Cora draws back her hand, but Emma pushes her mother out of the way just before she reaches into her chest. Instead, Cora ends up with her hand inside Emma's chest.

"Emma!" Both her mother and Melissa yelled

"Oh, you foolish girl. Don't you know? Love is weakness." Cora said

Cora tries to rip out Emma's heart, but finds she's unable to draw back her hand. Melissa get's up.

"No. It's strength. (Suddenly, a burst of white light spreads out from Emma's body in all directions, causing Cora to disappear.) What was that?" Emma asked her mother

"That… Is a great subject for discussion. When we get home. (Mary Margaret grabs Emma's arm and Melissa grabs her other hand and the three of them dash towards the whirlpool.) You guys ready?" Mary Margaret asked both her daughter and Melissa

"Yeah." Emma said

"Let's go." Melissa said

The three of them jump into the whirlpool portal.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

In the forest, Henry tries to run towards the well, but is restrained by Regina.

Regina approaches the well and extends her arms over the electrical barrier. She uses her magic to absorb the storm into her body, effectively removing the barrier to the portal. The power of the magic throws her back. Despite the threat being removed, no one appears to be coming through the portal. Suddenly, a hand comes out of the well and grabs the edge. Emma pulls herself out, followed by her mother and Melissa.

"Mom?" Henry asked for his mother

"Henry!" Emma said

"Mom!" Henry said

Henry rushes to Emma and the three of them hug. Mary Margaret and Melissa joins in.

"I missed you!" Emma said

"I missed you, too." Henry said

"I missed you so much." Emma said

Melissa sees her sister on the ground and rush over there.

"Elena. (Melissa looked at Mr. Gold and Regina.) Which one of you did this?" Melissa asked both Gold and Regina

"That would be me dearie. I vervained her." Gold said

Melissa flashback to something she learned a long time ago. Her veins appear and her fangs came out. She bites her own wrist and put it in Elena's mouth.

"Come on." Melissa said

Elena drinks from her sister's blood.

"Melissa!" Elena said

Elena sits up.

"How did you know where to find me?" Melissa asked her sister

"There was someone from the other side told me that you were here." Elena said

"Who?" Melissa asked again

"An old Sheriff." Elena said

"Graham?" Melissa asked again

"Yeah." Elena said

Melissa helps her sister up. They see Gold silently slinking away, Regina on the ground, and Ruby finally coming around.

"She saved you. She saved all three of you." Henry said

"Thank you." Emma thanking Regina

"You're welcome." Regina said

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret

Ruby runs towards Mary Margaret, and the two of them also share a hug.

"Where's my husband? I need to find him." Mary Margaret said

Ruby, Elena, Melissa, and Mary Margaret exit.

* * *

Mary Margaret, and Ruby enter Gold's shop, with Ruby, Henry, Emma, Melissa, and Elena trailing behind. David is still lying unconscious, and the dwarves are still gathered around the bed. She kisses David, which causes the sleeping curse to be broken. A pulse of magic spreads throughout the room. He wakes up and gasps.

"You… You did it." David said

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

They kiss again.

"No. Though, the burning red room did give me pause." David said

Everyone is still gathered at Mr. Gold's shop. Henry approaches to his adopted mother, who is standing off to the side. He wraps his arms around her, who cautiously returns the hug. Emma reenters the room.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret said as her husband finishes her sentence

"Looks like we have some catching up to do." David said

"You have no idea." Emma said

"How about dinner at Granny's? On me." Ruby said

"As long as it's not Chimera, I'm in. Hey, kid. You hungry?" Emma asked her son

"Yeah." Henry said

"Melissa?" Emma asked Melissa

"Actually, Elena and I have catching up to do. And so does Jeremy and my daughter." Melissa said

Henry breaks away from his adopted mother and joins his mother. Everyone begins filing out. As everyone exits.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel Elena, Jeremy, and Melissa is holding Jenna and now putting her in the crib.

"Explain. Now." Melissa said

"This is going to be hard for you." Jeremy said

"You better be prepared for what we are about to tell you." Elena said

"What is it?" Melissa asked both her brother and sister

"Bonnie is dead again. And..." Jeremy was about to spit it out

"And what? I mean that's not it. What are you guys not telling me? Spit it out." Melissa demands

"Damon is dead too. (Melissa breathes heavily and falls down and starts crying. Elena and Jeremy comfort her.) It's ok." Elena said

"Bonnie wanted you to have this." Jeremy said

Jeremy gives his sister the spell book and she takes it.

"Since you're part witch. Part of the travelers. Bonnie wanted you to have one of her spell books." Elena said

"Thank you." Melissa said

"I know that this is hard but..." Elena said as her sister interrupt her sentence

"Didn't I say that I'm tired of this vampire lifestyle?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." Elena said

"I don't want this for my daughter. Me and the others have been through enough hell for a few days. You guys want us to come back. But I can't do that. Me and Jenna can't leave them. They need us here. And...I met someone." Melissa said

"We didn't know." Jeremy said

"You guys will always be my family. Mystic Falls will always be my home." Melissa said

"I'm not going to force you to come back. You're my sister and I love you." Elena said

Melissa puts her daughter down in the crib. Her sister hugs her and their brother join in for a group hug.


	37. The cricket game

Mystic Falls Past.

The Party at the woods

Both Stefan and Melissa arrives at the party. He stares at Elena.

"Go talk to her. Unless you're to chicken." Melissa joking around

"Shut up." Stefan said

They both laughed.

"I think I'll go mingle. (Melissa walks to the coolers and found nothing but beer.) Is there any water around here?" Melissa asked anyone

Matt appeared behind Melissa.

"I think you mean this. (Melissa turns around. Matt handed her a bottle of water.) I've got two more in the bag." Matt said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Matt

"So...what are you doing here?" Matt asked Melissa

"I didn't want to stay at home. So, I came with Stefan." Melissa said

"You've came with Stefan?" Matt asked in curiosity

"Not boyfriend or neither brother. I wanted to come." Melissa said

"Why? There's plenty of drunks around here and you need to protect that baby inside of you." Matt said

"I know that Matt. I just wanted to hang out and have a good time. Even though that I can't get drunk or something like that." Melissa said

"Well I'm staying with you." Matt said

Melissa looks at Caroline flirting with Stefan.

"Miss Perfect over there is flirting with Stefan." Melissa said

"Good for him." Matt said

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked again

"I haven't moved on." Matt said

"You still got a thing for Elena?" Melissa asked again

"Yes." Matt said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The citizens of Storybrooke have gathered at Granny's Diner for a welcome home celebration. The Charming family enters. Everyone cheers, and Ruby rushes towards Snow for a hug. Melissa came in with her daughter and everybody looked at her.

"Well, I guess this is my party too." Melissa said

"Of course it is." Emma said

"Get in here." Mary Margaret said

"Everyone knows?" Melissa asked them

"They know. You and Jenna are not the only monsters here. So they're not afraid you." Ruby said

"Ok then." Melissa said

Elsewhere, Emma presents Granny with a tray of tacos.

"Tacos. I cannot tell you the relief of cooking something that I didn't have to kill first." Emma said

"Don't I know it. Meat loaf back home? What a bitch." Granny said

"I'm sorry that I didn't bring anything." Melissa said

"It's ok." Granny said

"I just wanted to, uh, thank you all for joining us tonight. Snow and I – we have a saying… That we will always find each other. And, while I believe that with all my heart, I'd like you all to raise your glasses and join me when I say… Here's to not having to look for a while. To Mary Margaret and Emma!" David said

As everyone clinks glasses, Regina enters with a casserole dish.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina said

Leroy grabs a knife.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy asked them

"Leroy don't." Melissa said

Leroy suspiciously sniffs the lasagna, but takes it. Later in the evening, the party is winding down. People have split off into groups to talk, while Regina sits alone in one of the booths. She grabs her coat and decides to leave. Emma sees Regina exit, and follows her outside. Regina leaves the diner and starts to walk home.

* * *

Emma meanwhile sat next to Melissa while she reads Bonnie's spell book and watching her daughter.

"Is that..." Emma asked as Melissa finishes her sentence

"My friends spell book. It would give me sometime to practice a few spells." Melissa said

"Um...ok. So what happened between you and Elena? What about your brother?" Emma asked again

"They've gone back to Mystic Falls. Jeremy was pissed at Bonnie. Elena was pissed at Damon. Cause of their deaths. My brother and sister feel like that they are going to lose everything. They haven't lost me, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, or Liz. Didn't know that it would happen to Damon." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Emma apologize

"Well, since we're back here and for me spending time with my daughter again. I have to find August." Melissa said

"I promise you. We will find him. Ok." Emma said

"Ok." Melissa said

* * *

Morning

Granny's diner

Ruby joins their company.

"Hi Ruby." Melissa said

"Hi. So I've been meaning to talk to you." Ruby said

"What is it?" Melissa asked Ruby

"Well, me and Granny were talking and...we think that. You with...everything that's changing here. Don't you think that maybe it's time to move out of the hotel room and maybe get a house?" Ruby asked Melissa

"I thought we don't do free rent around here?" Melissa said

"There's this abandon manor somewhere in storybrooke. I can help you find it." Ruby said

"A werewolf like yourself. Sold." Melissa said

"Great. Just know that me and Granny are not kicking you out. But...you know that you should find a room between you and Jenna. You could ask August to move in with you." Ruby said

"I'm trying to find him." Melissa said

"Mom...ma." Jenna said

"Did she just said her first word?" Ruby asked again

"Yeah. But she's 2 years old now." Melissa said

"Momma." Jenna said

"She said it again." Melissa said

Melissa smiled.

* * *

Melissa followed both Henry and his mother exit the diner, where they are greeted by a distressed Pongo.

"Hey, Pongo. It's okay. It's okay." Henry said

"Where's Archie?" Melissa asked

Ruby bolts out of the diner.

"You guys. Something's wrong." Ruby said

"How do you know? Never mind." Emma said

"It's the The wolf thing and it's also a vampire thing." Melissa said

"You know what? Eleven is old enough to walk to the bus stop. I'll pick you up later." Emma said

"Ok." Henry said

Henry leaves. Pongo runs off and leads Melissa, Emma, and Ruby to the door of Archie's office, which is slightly ajar.

"Archie? (Emma and Melissa enters the office and spots Archie lying on the floor where Cora left him.) Archie? Oh, hell." Emma said

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked

"Archie…" Melissa said as she is shocked

Melissa tries to hear a heart beat, but hears nothing.

"No… No…" Ruby panicking

"Who would do this?" Emma asked in confusion

"I think I know." Ruby said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

The Party at the woods.

"Somebody help!" Elena said

Melissa staring at Vicki as she is unconscious with a vampire bite on her neck.

"Matt!" Melissa said

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt said

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Melissa, call an ambulance!" Matt said

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler said

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt said

She calls the ambulance.

 _ _"I need an ambulance please."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Your location please."__ Operator asked Melissa

 _ _"We're at the Falls bonfire party."__ Melissa said

 _ _"We'll be there for 10 minutes."__ Operator said

 _ _"Ok thank you.__ (Melissa hung up.) They'll be here in 10 minutes." Melissa said

"Melissa we have to go." Stefan said

"But..." Melissa said as Stefan interrupt her sentence

"It's an emergency." Stefan said

They ran off.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Regina is sitting in the interrogation room at the Sheriff's station. Melissa, Emma, and David enter, while Mary Margaret watches through the glass.

"Glad to see the Sheriff station again. Why am I here?" Regina asked them

"You know why you're here. Because of Archie." Emma said

"Oh, it's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?" Regina asked Emma

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them." David said

"Archie's dead?" Regina asked in shock

"Stop it, Regina." David said

"Ruby saw you going into his office last night." Melissa said

"Then she's lying. I was home all evening. After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now? And, if I did and I was going to kill Archie, you would never know it. The fact that he's dead and you caught me shows sloppiness." Regina said

"You've been caught before. Who do you think's lying – Ruby, or her? She's incapable of change, no matter how many times we've given her the chance. Why should this time be any different?" David asked Regina

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Melissa asked them

"Sure." David said

Melissa, David, and Emma step outside. Mary Margaret joins them.

"Maybe I can find a way and see if she's telling the truth or not." Melissa said

"A truth spell." Mary Margaret said

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't work in this world." Melissa said

"Then how?" Emma asked Melissa

"Bonnie or a tons of witches. They can tell when something is wrong. Like if you touch someone or if anyone's unconscious we can always drag the information out of them. Those are like visions." Melissa said

"Can you do that?" David asked Melissa

"Well, I've been studying my spell book. A lot since yesterday. So maybe it just might work." Melissa said

"Ok." Mary Margaret said

"But for this one. I'm going to need a few things." Melissa said

"Like what?" David asked again

"I need a candle and a bowl of water." Melissa said

* * *

Emma and David look for a candle and a bowl of water. They put it in the interrogation room. They've left Melissa and Regina alone in the interrogation room.

"So they left me in here with a untrained part witch." Regina said

"I've been studying." Melissa said

"Right. Book wormy." Regina said

"Do you want to get out of here or not? (Regina stays quiet.) Then shut up and let me work on the damn spell. (Melissa puts left and right index and middle fingers in the bowl full of water and touch her head sides. She sees a vision of Regina and sees everything. She put both of her hands down.) You're telling the truth." Melissa said

Melissa steps outside of the interrogation room and sees Emma, David, and Mary Margaret on chairs.

"Well." Emma said

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"She's telling the truth. (Melissa looks at Regina and opens the door.) You can go now." Melissa said

"Thank you." Regina thanking Melissa

Regina leaves.

"I have to say. I'm impressed." David said

"Well, first time of everything. But we still have to find who the real killer is." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David are waiting at the bus stop.

"You have to tell him." Melissa said

"Tell him what? That someone he loved died." Emma said

"I know. I've been asking myself the same question." David said

"Oh, no. You guys don't have to… It-It's different." Emma said

"No, it isn't. And yes, we have to. We can figure it out. So can you." Mary Margaret said

"You don't know me. You don't know what I was before Storybrooke. And trust me, I was not parent material." Emma said

"Yeah, but we know who you are since you've been here." David said

"I was his parent for five minutes." Emma said

"And I was yours for five minutes, too, but things are different now – for all of us. We don't have to go through any of it alone. We're family." David said

Emma leads her son to a bench where the two of them sit down to talk. She breaks the news to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Melissa, Ruby, and Jenna driving. And Ruby spots the Manor.

"Is that it?" Melissa asked Ruby

"Yep that's the one." Ruby said

Ruby, Melissa, and her daughter get out. She holds her daughter and with Ruby they walked inside the manor and it looked filthy.

"It looks..." Melissa said as Ruby interrupt her sentence

"I know. But do you think. Maybe you could..." Ruby said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"I'm not qualified to do fairytale magic to clean all this. I mean to make it fabulous. But I think I know someone who might." Melissa said as her and Ruby was thinking the same thing

* * *

They called in the nuns and dwarves.

"Thank you for coming. We need help to get this place cleaned up." Melissa said

"I'm glad you called." Mother Superior said

"I heard that you can do magic with your wand for cleaning duties." Melissa said

"A friend of help. We'll always help a friend." Mother Superior

"Well lets stop standing here and let's get to work." Leroy said

One of the nuns was watching over Jenna while Ruby and Melissa was helping out with the nuns and dwarves to put the beds in rooms. Clean the bathrooms, wipe off all the dusting, a table reappeared do to the fairies magic in the kitchen. Melissa isn't qualified for fairytale magic. She uses her vampire speed to get everything out of the car and put it on the living room. She uses telekinesis to move objects on the stairs. The fairies use their magic to teleport Melissa and Jenna's things in their rooms and put pictures in the hallway walls. Melissa uses her telekinesis to move pictures on the living room wall as well. Everybody gathered up.

"Thank you everyone. You've been a big help." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Estate.

Melissa is reading a book. Suddenly a man is behind her then she turns around.

"Who the hell are you?" Melissa asked the man

"Safe to say that my brother hasn't told you about me." Man said

"You're Damon." Melissa figures it out

"Ah. So he did tell you about me?" Damon asked Melissa

"What do you want?" Melissa asked again

"Why are you exactly here?" Damon asked again

"None of your damn business." Melissa said

"Someone with a big mouth. I like it." Damon said

"Leave her alone, Damon." Zach said

Damon vamp speed to Zach and he's choking him. Melissa get's a shotgun and started shooting at Damon and fell to the ground. He's groaning in pain.

"Oh. Damn it." Damon said

"You've think that I don't know about vampires. Wow. You really are a dumbass. We've done nothing to you." Melissa said

"Is that so? You...shot me with a...shotgun." Damon said

"That's because you were going to kill him. Right now. I'm staying. You don't have any recommendation to stay here." Melissa said


	38. The Outsider

At Snow's apartment.

Emma heads back to the living room, where Mary Margaret and the rest of the funeral attendees are gathered.

"Well, that went well." Emma said

"Emma, you're doing all you can do." Mary Margaret said

"That's what makes me feel awful." Emma said

"You're trying and we're all in grief here. But we will find out who did this. (Melissa phone is vibrating as she gets it out of her pocket.) I have to take this. (She answers her phone.) __Hello."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa, it's Belle."__ Belle said

 _ _"Hi Belle. What can I do for you today?"__ Melissa asked Belle

 _ _"Can you meet with me at the library?__ " Belle asked Melissa

 _ _"What's going on?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"I think Rumple might be in trouble. And I need someone who has...you're the only person that can heal."__ Belle said

 _ _"I'll be there.__ (Melissa hangs up and looks at Emma.) Can you watch Jenna?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yes." Emma said

* * *

Melissa meets with Belle.

"Hey" Melissa said

"Hi. So I'm trying to find the ship." Belle said

"Ok then." Melissa said

* * *

They makes their way down to the docks to search for Hook's ship, but finds it deserted. Above them, they notices several seagulls perched on a seemingly invisible object. Melissa grabs a handful of feed from a nearby container and throws it at the base of the 'ship'. The feed reveals the stairway leading onto the boat.

"I guess we found it." Melissa said

They carefully walks up the stairs until they cross an invisible barrier, which allows them to see the ship for themselves. Melissa smells blood. Her veins appeared and her fangs came out.

"What is it?" Belle asked Melissa

"Someones down there." Melissa said

They are going below deck, where they hear Archie's yell out.

"Hello?" Archie asked who is it

"Archie?" Melissa asked in confusion

Melissa opens the grate and they find Archie tied up inside.

"Oh, thank God!" Archie was relieved

"Archie! You're okay!" Belle said

"Yes, I… I… I am. I… I… Can… Can you, uh…(Melissa pulls apart the ropes that are tied around his hands.) Thank you." Archie thanking Melissa

"Everyone thought that you were dead." Melissa said

Archie unties his legs himself, and climbs out.

"I guess." Archie said

"No time. Go. Find Mr. Gold. Tell him Melissa and I are here. Bring him back to the ship." Belle said

"Wait. You're not coming with me?" Archie asked both Melissa and Belle

A creaking noise is heard from above.

"Go!" Melissa demands

Archie exits, leaving both Belle and Melissa behind. Melissa places the gun on a counter and her and Belle begins to search the room for the shawl. Belle finds a locked box on a shelf, but no key. They eventually finds the key on one of the shelves and Belle opens the box. Inside, however, there is only a few pieces of gold. Holding the shawl, Hook enters behind them.

"Looking for this?" Hook asked both Melissa and Belle

"That doesn't belong to you." Belle said

"Oh, it does now. (Belle attempts to grab it, but Hook is faster. She pretends like she's not going to get it.) You know, in real life can get a little…messy." Hook said

Hook points the gun at them.

"Do you really think that I'm afraid of that gun you're pointing towards us?" Melissa asked Hook

"No." Hook said

"We're not leaving without that." Belle said

Hook places the shawl on the counter.

"Helping Rumpelstiltskin? Fighting a lost cause." Hook said

"He needs that shawl to find his son." Belle said

"And what makes you think his son wants to be found? Mm? I'm doing that boy a favor." Hook said

"Have you not hurt Rumpel enough?" Belle asked Hook

"Oh. I've hurt him?" Hook asked Belle

"You stole his wife." Belle said

"Tell me something. If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft?" Hook asked again

"Why would she leave him?" Belle asked again

"Because he was a coward. And because she loved me. I should've burned this the moment I acquired it." Hook said

"So why didn't you?" Belle asked again

"Because she made it." Hook said

"I'm sorry that she died, but… Vengeance? Vengeance won't bring her back." Belle said

"He's right Belle. Seems like Gold killed his own wife." Melissa said

"He ripped out her heart, and he crushed it right in front of me." Hook said

"No…" Belle said in disbelief

"He did Belle." Melissa said

"No!" Belle said

"He will do anything – anything – to hold on to his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him, has either run away, or been killed? Now, what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?" Hook asked again

"Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart? Is true. And yours? Yours is rotten. (Melissa punches him and he stumbles backwards and falls into the storage area where Archie was held. Belle grabs the shawl from the counter and the run upstairs. Both Belle and Melissa make their way above deck, where Hook shoots Melissa with bullets.) MELISSA." Belle yells

Melissa falls down. Belle gets down and takes off her jacket and covers Melissa's wounds.

"I'd suggest you give that back to me now. (Belle blocks Melissa. Gold arrives on deck.) Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all." Hook said

"And yet, you still can't kill me." Gold said

"Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today?" Hook asked Gold

"Oh, no. Not magic." Gold said

Gold hits Hook upside the head with his cane, causing him to fall back. He then furiously begins to beat Hook with his cane.

"Rumpel! Hey, let's go. We need to get Melissa out of here. (Gold hits him again. Belle holds up the shawl.) This – this is what you came for. This is what's going to get you back to Bae." Belle said

Melissa knows what Gold's plan is now. While she's still on the ground.

"Ah, you're wasting your breath, love. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward." Hook said

"You may want to turn away, Belle. This isn't going to be pretty." Gold said

Gold again begins to beat Hook with his cane. He continues to beat Hook in a blind rage as Belle watches.

"Do it! Do it! Kill me! He has to show you how powerful he is." Hook said

Melissa get's the bullets out of her own stomach and gets up.

"No, Rumpel. This… This is what he wants. To destroy every bit of good in you." Belle said

"Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and then I'll finally be reunited with her." Hook said

"He has to die, Belle." Gold said

Gold drops his cane and lunges for Hook's throat. Melissa shoves off Gold so that he would stop beating up Hook.

"There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please show me I'm not wrong." Belle said

"You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again. Let's go." Gold said

Belle looks at Melissa.

"You ok?" Belle asked Melissa

"Yeah. I'm ok. Hurt like hell. But it'll take a lot of bullets to stop me." Melissa said

"You were willing to keep her company. Why?" Gold asked in confusion

"She needed my help. And if anything happened to her." Melissa said as Gold finishes her sentence

"Then you would've save her." Gold said

"Yes." Melissa said

"Thank you." Gold thanking Melissa

"You're welcome." Melissa said

"Don't forget. You still owe me that..." Gold said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"Yeah, yeah. The favor. I know." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa shows up when the door was open. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"What the..." Emma said

"Before you finish those sentences. Belle was on a suicide mission to get the shawl back. Archie is alive." Melissa explain

"We know." Henry said

Melissa look at them with a confused look.

"He came by and told us that you and Belle found him." Emma said

"Oh. Back to the story. I got shot a few times by Hook. Belle stayed by my side. Gold showed up and beat the crap out of him. I pull the bullets out and stand up and I had to push him back so he would stop beating on Hook." Melissa kept explaining


	39. In the name of the brother

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, and Melissa arrive on the scene via squad car. David gets out and runs towards Belle and Gold, with Melissa trailing behind. Meanwhile, Melissa radios for more assistance.

"We're at the town line. Two people down, maybe three. There's a car – pretty banged up with Pennsylvania plates." Melissa said

"What's going on?" David asked Gold

"She crossed over the line. She doesn't remember." Gold said

Emma finds a now alert Hook at the side of the leans down and pushes on his ribs. He yells out in. Gold lunges at Hook, digging his cane into his neck. An ambulance arrives, distracting Gold long enough for Melissa to pull him off of Hook. The paramedics head towards Hook first, but Emma directs their attention to the driver of the car instead.

"No! Him! Take care of him. He can wait." Emma said

Snow, who is still tending to Belle, overhears Emma.

"What?" Snow asked in confusion

"There's someone in there. (Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa watch as the paramedics look over the unconscious driver of the car.) Do you know this guy?" Emma asked her parents

"I've never seen him before." Mary Margaret said

"That's because he drove into town." David said

"More coming to Storybrooke." Melissa said

* * *

At the hospital.

Hook and the driver of the car are wheeled into the hospital on stretchers by the paramedics, while the rest of the group from the accident site follow behind them.

"I don't know what's going on." Belle said

"Car versus pedestrian. Chest trauma from the wheel. Pedestrian's got contusions, broken ribs." Paramedic said

"Go to X-ray. Pedestrian first." Nurse said

"Margaret go with the nurses and hide him." Emma said

"What?" Nurse asked in confusion

"Ok." Melissa said

"Find a room and hide him." Emma said

* * *

In a room in the hospital.

Melissa keeps an eye on Hook who is handcuffed on the bed and Emma came in. He wakes up and both Melissa and Emma interrogates him.

"Where's Cora?" Emma asked Hook

"What? (Hook goes to move his arm and realizes he's stuck.) Again? You're really into this, aren't you? Damn, that hurts." Hook said

"You cracked a few ribs. Now my friend here just ask you a question. Where is Cora?" Melissa asked Hook

"All 'where's Cora?' in a commanding voice. Chills." Hook said

"You have all sorts of sore places." Emma said

"Perhaps one of us can hurt you." Melissa said

Emma pushes her hand into his ribs, causing him to wince in pain.

"I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda. Let's talk about something I am interested in – my hook. May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" Hook asked as he flirts

"You're awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, then got hit by a car." Emma said

"Maybe you should get hit by another one." Melissa said

"Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I've had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe." Hook said

"You hurt Belle." Melissa said

"I hurt his heart. Belle's just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling." Hook said

"Keep smiling, buddy. You're chained down, he's on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl." Emma said

"If we've pick dead guy of the year? We would definitely pick you." Melissa said

Melissa bites her own wrist and forced Hook to drink it. She jerked her own wrist. Hook doesn't feel pain anymore.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Hook asked Melissa

"Don't flatter yourself." Melissa said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa enters the lobby.

"Here, let me try. I have a thing. And we do know something. There was stuff in his car – rental agreement, maps, receipts. His name is Greg Mendell. Now, let's see… (Emma breaks into the phone and begins to root through it. She finds several phone numbers and pictures of Greg.) Pictures of him alone at a bunch of Eastern Seaboard tourist locations, a LinkedIn account, and he tweets pictures of his food. I'll keep looking, but I think what we have here is a well-documented, real-life ordinary Joe. Or Greg." Emma said

"So, whatever's kept random people from stumbling into Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years." Emma said

"Think what'd they do to a werewolf or a hybrid." Leroy said

"Thanks Leroy." Melissa thanking Leroy in sarcasm

"Oh, and his friends and family? They're going to come looking for him soon." Mary Margaret said

"Let's try not to overreact." Emma said

"Hook says he doesn't know where Cora is, and God knows what she's going to do. With other people coming here, that's not going to be good for anyone." Melissa said

"We need to find Regina – tell her that Cora is here." Mary Margaret said

"I've been tracking her. No luck. She's gone underground." Ruby said

"But what if Cora finds her first? I don't want to think about the damage those two would do together. This could not have come at a worse time." Mary Margaret said

"It's okay. The guy's being patched up right now. He'll probably be on his way home by morning." Emma said

"Not yet." Melissa said

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter and Melissa

"We can't take any chances." Emma said

"He's not a supernatural. And if he knows something, then I can do some compulsion. (They looked at her in confusion.) Compulsion is mind control. And if he has a bad injury, I'll slip him some of my blood. Although he can't die with my blood in his system." Melissa said

"What happens if he dies with your blood in his system?" Emma asked Melissa

"He'll come back and decide if he want's to become a vampire by drinking human blood or he will just die without it. Same with Hook. My blood will be out of their system in two days." Melissa said

"I thought vampires..." Leroy asked Melissa

"You guys watch to many movies." Melissa said

Dr. Whale enters.

"He's bleeding into his chest cavity. It's not a full flood, you know. But, pretty soon, he'll be drowning in his own blood." Dr. Whale said

"Aren't you a doctor?" Emma asked Dr. Whale

Dr. Whale spots Gold walking down the stairs. He approaches him.

"Gold. You fixed me. Now fix him. It will take you seconds and cost you nothing." Dr. Whale said

"No." Mr. Gold said

"No? Just… No?" Dr. Whale said

"I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe none of you anything. And some of you, owe me. So, yeah, just… No. Oh, and point of interest – the driver? He saw me throwing some magic. So, instead of trying to get him out of here, you better be hoping he dies. Because if he doesn't, he's going to be driving tour buses up and down main street. So glad I don't give a damn." Mr. Gold said as he exits.

"Look… Letting him die is easy. I can do that, if that's what you decide." Dr. Whale said

"Let's take this somewhere private." Emma said

The group enters a small examination room to talk.

"It's not really murder if we let him succumb to his injuries." Dr. Whale said

"Yes it is." Melissa said

"We save him." Mary Margaret said

"Obviously." David said

"We got to think it through. If we save him and kill the whole town, is that really better?" Leroy asked them

"So we have to choose between our lives and his." Ruby said

"We can worry about the town later." David said

"Guys. We should save him. Supernatural or not, he has to be saved. Either we like it or not." Melissa said

"She's right." Emma said

"Well, of course I'm right. I've been to this situation before." Melissa said

Dr. Whale exits. Suddenly, Greg's phone begins to ring.

* * *

They're waiting in the lobby of the hospital. Greg's phone, now on silent, begins to vibrate. On the screen, the incoming caller is listed as 'Her'.

"Same person again." Leroy said

"Her." Emma said

"Cute." Melissa said

"Probably a girlfriend." David said

"We could answer it – just let her know he's okay." Mary Margaret said

"He's not okay." Melissa said

"He's alive. We could let her know he's alive." Ruby said

"Nah. The police could trace it here instantly." David said

"She can activate the find your phone thing without us picking it up at all." Emma said

The phone stops vibrating.

"That settles that." Leroy said

A man enters and scans the lobby. He turns to leave when David stops him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Wait. Any news?" David asked one of the doctors

"No. I was just looking for the doctor." Man said

"He's not in the OR?" Ruby asked the man

"He never came in." Man said

"Then page him." Melissa said

"He was not looking so good earlier." David said

The man makes a phone call. A beeping sound is then heard nearby.

"He's here." Mary Margaret said

The beeping sound is coming from the laundry basket of dirty scrubs. Emma looks through it and finds the pager, along with Dr. Whale's lab coat.

"No, but his pager is. He's gone." Emma said

Ruby sniffs Dr. Whale's lab coat to pick up the scent.

"Got the scent?" David asked Ruby

"Boozy." Ruby said

"Just find him and bring him back. We'll watch Hook and figure out options if Whale doesn't come back." Emma said

"Maybe Doc can do it." Mary Margaret said

"Surgery? No." Leroy said

"Maybe he didn't even run. Maybe Cora grabbed him for some reason." Mary Margaret said

"I don't think so. He's been in a rough place since he had brought Regina's fiancé back to life." David said

"Daniel?" Snow asked in confusion

"Back to life?!" Emma asked in confusion

"Even I can't learn a spell like that. Well, not yet anyway." Melissa said

"And had his arm ripped off and put back on." David said

"Wait. Daniel came back?" Snow asked again

"Like some kind of Frankenstein?" Emma asked again

"That's Whale. The doctor. And Daniel was his-" David said as Melissa finishes his sentence

"Frankenstein's monster." Melissa said

"Ruby, get going. Bring back… Dr. Frankenstein." Emma said

"I'm going to slip some blood into Gregs system." Melissa said as she exits

* * *

Melissa is in the patients room and sees Greg Mendell lying on the bed. She takes out a needle and stick it to her own arm as the needle suck some of the blood off of her arm. She takes it out off of her arm and sticks the needle to his arm and made her blood go into his system. His wounds were healing.

* * *

In the lobby.

"Well." Mary Margaret said

"I healed him. But he was still asleep. Haven't compelled him yet." Melissa said

Melissa looked at Dr. Whale. Everyone turned around.

"I don't know why everyone's so worried. I was just stretching my legs. Now I'm going to go do this thing." Dr. Whale said

"You don't have to worry about that. (Whale looked at Melissa in a confused look.) I fed him my blood. He's doing just fine. Ask the other doctors if you don't believe me." Melissa said

"Actually I do. You tried saving Henry's life under the sleeping curse." Dr. Whale said

"Yes I did." Melissa said

"You've saved someone without me. (Melissa nods) Thank you." Dr. Whale thanking Melissa

"You're welcome." Melissa said

"I want to talk to him." Emma said

"Well, let's talk to him." David said

"We're not talking to him as a group. We're not a group Sheriff...or Deputy for that matter." Emma said

"But, we've been doing this together." Mary Margaret said

"We're trying to convince this guy this place is normal. In a normal town, the Sheriff goes in and asks a few questions. She doesn't bring her parents in with her." Emma said

"We'll be right here, then." Mary Margaret said

Both Emma and Melissa exits.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa enters Greg's room.

"Nurse? Doctor?" Greg asked both Emma and Melissa

"Sheriff Swan, actually." Emma said

"Deputy Flair." Melissa said

"I'm thirsty." Greg said

Melissa hands Greg a glass of water with a straw. She also sets a bag of his belongings next to the bed.

"Here. I have your personal effects. I'm just going to put them here, okay? So, Mr. Mendell, I wanted to talk to you about the accident." Emma said

"Did I hit somebody? Oh, my God, I hit someone. Is he okay?" Greg asked again

"Don't worry about him." Emma said

"The damage was pretty minor." Melissa said

"Oh, thank God." Greg is relieved

"But, we do need you to state what happened in your own words – what you did, what you saw." Emma said

"Well, I…I didn't see anything." Greg said

"You were driving." Melissa said

"Yeah, I mean… I saw the road, of course." Greg said

"We might be able to put your mind at ease." Emma said

"There might be…an explanation." Melissa said

"I was texting. I looked down, just for a second. And when I looked back up, he was… He was right there. And he was too close to avoid, but I… I know that it's not legal in Maine." Greg said

"It's okay. I'm just glad that you… Were honest with us." Emma said

Melissa was close to Greg's bed as he looked into her eyes. She was compelling him.

"Tell us what you were really doing?" Melissa asked Greg

"I was texting my girlfriend." Greg said

"Did you see something extraordinary?" Melissa asked again

"No. I just hit someone." Greg said

"Do you know what I am or what these people are?" Melissa asked again

"You're just a Deputy and these are just towns people." Greg said

"Forget we had this conversation." Melissa said

While Emma and Melissa exits the room. Greg had vervain in his hand so that he wouldn't be compelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma and Melissa heads down to the lobby, where everyone is nervously waiting.

"I did compel him. He didn't see anything." Melissa said

"Oh, good." Mary Margaret said

They were relieved

"Now maybe, things can calm down for ten minutes and we can catch our breath." David said

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, and Melissa arrive home to Snow's apartment. Jenna was in the carriage just standing there. Henry runs down the stairs to greet them in the kitchen. They all sit down to eat breakfast.

"You were out all night. Where were you? Granny wouldn't tell me anything. Did I miss it all?" Henry asked them

Granny leaves.

"Cereal okay?" David asked his daughter

"Yeah." Emma said

"Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt." Mary Margaret said

"We weren't sure if Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did." Emma said

"I did help him with that situation." Melissa said

"Doctor? Oh… That's who Whale is." Henry said

"Yeah, but without the neck bolts." Emma said

"The monster had the bolts, not the doctor." Henry said

"Right, but either way, some of us having known him… It's weird." Emma said

"Definitely." Melissa said

"It's not weird. We're past it. We were cursed." Mary Margaret said

"You guys were cursed. Jenna and I aren't from your world remember." Melissa said

"Wait. (Henry leaves and returns with his book.) Frankenstein isn't in here. It's not even a fairy tale. That means it comes from another land with different stories." Henry said

"Eat. I really want to go to bed." Emma said

"If the curse went to places with other stories, then who knows who else is in this town?" Henry said

There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it. (Melissa goes to answer it, but Gold lets himself in first.) Gold? What are you doing here? All of us had a long night. We need some sleep." Melissa said

"Miss Flair, you remember that favor you owe me? You and Miss Swan?" Mr. Gold asked Melissa

"Yeah." Melissa said

"I'm cashing it in." Gold said

"It's not… A good…" Emma said

"You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving today. Pack your bags." Mr. Gold said

"Leaving?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion

"Wait. Find someone? Who?" Melissa asked Gold

"My son. It has to be today, because every minute I'm here, is a minute closer to me killing Hook. So it's really best for all concerned if I leave, and you're going to come with me. Oh, and, um, we have a long history. So know this, and know it to be true. If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm killing all of you. I'll see you at noon." Gold said

"Mary Margaret. David." Melissa said

"Yeah." Snow said

"Can you guys watch for my daughter?" Melissa asked both Mary Margaret and David

"What?" David asked in confusion

"I promise not to break a deal with him." Melissa said

"Its your deal too?" Mary Margaret asked in confusion

"Yep." Melissa said

"We'll do that." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Melissa is outside making sure Emma or anyone doesn't see her talking on her phone. She dialing her phone now.

 _ _"Hello"__ Neal said

 _ _"Hey."__ Melissa said

 _ _"What's going on?"__ Neal asked Melissa

Melissa remembers that she can't break a deal.

 _ _"Nothing. I just wanted to know how you were doing?"__ Melissa asked Neal

 _ _"Good. Everything's good."__ Neal said

 _ _"Ok."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Is everything ok?"__ Neal asked again

 _ _"Yeah. Everything is good."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Ok. Listen I love to talk to you some more, but I've got to go."__ Neal said

 _ _"Bye."__ Melissa said

Melissa hangs up. She feels really bad about not telling him that Gold is trying to find him.


	40. Long way

Butcher shop

"Do you have any animal blood?" Melissa asked the butcher

"Is it for a spell?" Butcher asked Melissa

"Something like that." Melissa said

"Which type?" Butcher asked again

"Deer." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret's apartment.

"I thought the terms of our agreement were quite clear." Gold said

"I'm not leaving Henry here with Cora lurking about, so either we both go, or we both stay." Emma said

"Then, we'll have to purchase another plane ticket, won't we?" Gold asked Emma

Mary Margaret enters and helps Henry put on his jacket.

"We're flying?" Melissa asked Gold

"Don't worry, I'm covering expenses. Even the new ones." Gold said

David overhears the conversation as he comes down the stairs. "You're a real gentleman, aren't you? Alright, Gold, you're going out there with my family. Just know, if anything happens to them…" David said as Gold interrupt his sentence

"Then you'll what? Cross the town line? And David Nolan will hunt me down in his animal rescue van?" Gold asked David

"I'll be devastated. This isn't a threat. It's a request. Take care of them." David said

"I promise no harm will come to them. After all, we have a deal." Gold said

"David! Snow! (Both of them looked at her.) Please take care of her. Take care of my Jenna." Melissa said

"Margaret we got this. Ok. We got the list of what she likes and her sleep schedule." Mary Margaret said

"We got it under control." David said

Melissa pours animal blood in a cup. She drinks it as her veins appear and fangs come out.

"Animal blood?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Got it at the butcher shop. (Mary Margaret hands Melissa a napkin.) Thanks. (She takes the napkin and wipes the blood off of her lip. Her veins and fangs disappeared. She looked at her daughter.) I'm gonna come back. Mommy has to go on a trip. (She kissed her daughter on the head.) I love you." Melissa said

* * *

Gold, equipped with the shawl around his neck, is driving. Emma is in the passenger seat, Melissa and Henry is in the back seat. They are heading down a deserted road in Gold's car.

"So… Where are we going?" Henry asked Gold

"Logan International Airport." Mr. Gold said

"I think he meant after that." Melissa said

"Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?" Gold asked them

"You really think that shawl's going to work?" Emma asked Gold

"After all, you're a supernatural." Melissa said

"Does everything have to be supernatural to you?" Mr. Gold asked Melissa

"Yep." Melissa said

"Well, if it doesn't, and I revert to my cursed self, we're all going to have some problems. It'll work." Gold said

They pass the 'leaving Storybrooke' sign and a wave of magic passes over Gold. There is a brief pause.

"So?" Emma asked again

"You ok?" Melissa asked Gold

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin. And we're going find my son." Gold said

* * *

Emma, Henry, Melissa, and Gold have arrived at the airport. They pick up their boarding passes from the desk, and then enter the line for security.

"Have you ever been outside of Storybrooke before, Mr. Gold?" Henry asked Gold

"No." Gold said

"Are you nervous?" Henry asked again

"No." Gold said

"Are you worried about meeting your son?" Henry asked again

"No, Henry, I'm fine." Gold said

"Henry, chill. If you ask to many questions, you're going to give him a headache." Melissa said

"Sorry Mr. Gold." Henry said

"It's ok, Henry." Gold said

"We're next." Emma said

Henry, Emma, and Melissa begin taking off their shoes to put in the boxes.

"It must be really hard not to use magic – being like everyone else." Henry said

"Except me." Melissa said

Emma looks at Gold.

"You've got to put your shoes in." Emma said

"How terribly uncivilized." Gold said

Gold takes off his shoes. Henry goes through the metal detector.

"Uh, scarf and the cane go in the basket." TSA Agent said

"What?" Gold asked in confusion

"Scarf and cane go in the basket." TSA Agent said

"I can't." Gold said

"You have to." Emma said

The man behind them interrupts.

"It ain't rocket science, buddy. You ever been on a plane before?" The man asked Gold

"Have you ever been impaled upon a cane before?" Gold threaten the man

"Sorry sir. Our father is a little nervous. He actually never been on a plane before. It's a family reunion." Melissa said

"Father?" Gold asked Melissa

"Just go with it." Melissa whispers

TSA Agent looked in Melissa's eyes as she compels him to forget what he said about Gold's shawl and the cane.

"Forget about what I've said about the shawl and the cane. Come across the metal detector." TSA agent said

"Ok. (Gold puts his cane in the box. He goes through the metal detector. He gives a slight nod and the three of them begin to put their shoes back on. Henry is there waiting for them.) Thank you." Mr. Gold thanking Melissa

"Don't mention it." Melissa said

"Guys, there's a Cinnabons here!" Henry said

Margaret, Emma, Gold and Henry are waiting by the gate. Gold is pacing back and forth.

"Do you want something to eat?" Emma asked Gold

"No." Mr. Gold said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, Henry, and Gold have boarded the plane and are waiting for takeoff. Henry has a box of cinnamon buns on his lap.

"You good, kid?" Emma asked her son

"You kidding? A trip with you, first plane ride, and we're going on a quest like in the book. The only thing that could make this day better? Is more frosting." Henry said

Melissa looks down and notices Gold's bandaged hand.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to find your son." Melissa said

"I know." Gold said

The takeoff announcement begins.

"Welcome, folks, to Ajira Airlines regional flight fifty-three, with non-stop service to New York City. Our flight time tonight is forty-two minutes. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." Announcement

The plane engines start. Gold stares ahead blankly. Melissa knows the risks that she's going to take when she sees Neal again.


	41. Manhatten

Melissa, Emma, Henry, and Gold arrive at their destination in New York via taxi. They look up at the apartment building in front of them.

"What's wrong? Is this the right place?" Emma asked Gold

"Yes, it is." Gold said

"Let me guess. He's not expecting you. Well, who doesn't love a surprise? (Melissa is looking down and Emma notice something.) You ok?" Emma asked Melissa as she was worried about her

"Yeah. Why?" Melissa asked Emma

"Forget it." Emma said

Emma notice that Melissa is lying about something. They've entered the lobby of the apartment building. Henry scans the list of names on the intercom.

"No 'Baelfire'." Henry said

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't fly as an alias. Your magic globe didn't give you an apartment number?" Emma asked again

"It doesn't work that way." Gold said

"Could've tried a locator spell." Melissa said

Both Emma and Gold take a turn at looking at the list.

"Do any of these names mean anything to you?" Emma asked again

"Well, names are what I traffic in, but sadly, no." Gold said

Emma points to an apartment that is listed only by number.

"Here's your boy." Emma said

"Or, it could just be vacant." Gold said

"You might traffic in names and magic, but I traffic in finding people who don't want to be found. And those sort of folks don't like to advertise their whereabouts. (Emma buzzes the apartment on the intercom.) U.P.S. package for four-oh-seven." Emma said

The person on the other end of the line doesn't respond, and then hangs up.

"Maybe you should've said FedEx." Henry said

Suddenly, they hear a noise coming from the fire escape outside.

"He's running." Emma said

The four of them rush outside, where they see the apartment's occupant climbing down the fire escape. He reaches the bottom and breaks into a run.

"That… That favor you two owe me – this is it. Get him to talk to me. I… I can't run." Gold said

"Watch Henry. We'll be back." Emma said

Melissa can't tell Emma yet. She knows that Neal lives here and now he's running. Both of them chases after him through the streets of New York, stalling traffic along the way. They both ran around the opposite side of the building and manages to ambush the man as the three meet. Emma tackles him, and the two of them fall to the ground. Melissa stops when she sees Emma looking up, a stunned look overcomes her face. They see Neal.

"No… Neal?" Emma was surprised to see Neal again

"Emma?" Neal asked Emma

"Neal?" Emma asked Neal

"Melissa?" Neal asked Melissa

The three of them stand up. Emma with a confused look on her face.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked both Neal and Melissa

"We've met a year ago." Melissa said

"Yeah." Neal said

"So that's why you've been lying to me. For almost a year now." Emma said

"You've every right to be angry." Melissa said

"Well, yeah. But we'll get to that part later. And Neal. I'm not answering anything until you tell me the truth about something." Emma said

"Ok. Truth about what?" Neal asked again

"Are you Gold's son?" Emma asked again

"What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" Neal asked again

"You played me. You're from there. You played me, and he played me, you both played me." Emma said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay." Neal said

"You and Gold." Emma said

"Emma, slow down. What are you talking about? Who's Gold?" Neal asked again

"Your father. Rumpelstiltskin." Emma said

"He's here?" Neal asked again

"Why else would we be in New York?" Emma asked again

"You brought him to me? Why would you do that?! Melissa I trusted you." Neal said

"Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry here! Did you know who I was, where I was from, the whole time? Was this just some sort of sick, twisted plan? Did… Did you even care about me at all? I want the truth – all of it!" Emma asked again

"Fine! We… We got to get off the street. We can't do it here. We're out in the open. I… I spent a lifetime running from that man. I'm not going to let him catch me. There's a bar down the street. We can talk there." Neal said

"I am not drinking with you. Whatever you're going to tell me, tell me now." Emma said

"No, bar's better. Don't worry. You can keep yelling at me when we get there." Neal said

Neal and Melissa begins to walk off. Emma, annoyed, follows them.

* * *

They're talking at the bar Neal suggested.

"Well, what do you want to know, Emma? You want the truth? Ask away." Neal said

"How did the two of you meet?" Emma asked both Neal and Melissa

"I told you. A year ago." Melissa said

"I'm gonna need more then that." Emma said

"We've met here in New York while her friend was trying to compel me." Neal said

"Until Klaus and I finally realize that he was a supernatural. I told him the whole story and he told me his. We've became friends and roommates for 3 months in the summer." Melissa said

"My turn." Emma said

"I'll just stay outside while you two catch up." Melissa said

Melissa steps outside. She dials a person who she could talk to.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Rebekah said

 _ _"Hey!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa. Happy to hear your voice. But right now is not a good time."__ Rebekah said

 _ _"Becks, what is going on?"__ Melissa asked Rebekah as she was worried about her

 _ _"I'm trying to keep Hope safe."__ Rebekah said

 _ _"Hope? Is that Klaus's and Hayley's baby?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"Yes. If I talk to you longer..."__ Rebekah said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

 _ _"Calm down. Go to Storybrooke. Find my house. It's a mansion. It won't be hard to find."__ Melissa said

 _ _"What do you mean you're not there?"__ Rebekah asked Melissa

 _ _"I'm back at New York. I needed to see a friend. If you can't find the mansion then just go to the sheriff station. Ask for David. Ok."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Ok."__ Rebekah said

 _ _"I'll be there soon."__ Melissa said

 _ _"I sure bloody hope so."__ Rebekah said

Melissa hangs up.

* * *

Emma talks Mary Margaret on the phone. She hangs up the phone.

"Are you still mad at me?" Melissa asked Emma

"You had to do what you had to do." Emma said

"And Neal?" Melissa asked again

"He's running again." Emma said

"And you're not going to tell him that Henry is his son?" Melissa asked again

"I can't. He lied to me." Emma said

"Everyone deserves forgiveness." Melissa said

"You haven't forgive Elijah." Emma said

"I have." Melissa said

* * *

Henry and Gold are waiting for Emma and Melissa in the lobby of Neal's apartment building. Both Emma and Melissa enters.

"Hey." Emma said

"Did you two find him?" Gold asked both Melissa and Emma

"Sorry. Your son…" Emma said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"He got away. (Still in the lobby, Gold frantically hits all of the buttons on the intercom.) What are you doing?" Melissa asked Gold

Someone responds to the buzzer and unlocks the front door.

"I'm finding my son." Gold said

"He's gone." Emma said

"But he lives here. He'll be back, and I'll be waiting." Gold said

They arrive at the door of Neal's apartment. Gold sets to picking the lock.

"Stop. You can't just break in." Emma said

"Yeah, well, actually, that's something I'm quite adept at." Gold said

"He might not come back." Melissa said

"Okay. Finding people is what you do. There may be information in here. Who he is, what he does, who he loves." Gold said

"No, don't do this." Emma said

"There are things called laws." Melissa said

"I'll be lookout." Henry said

"You could get arrested." Melissa said

"Then my son will have to testify against me, and we will be reunited." Gold said

Gold successfully picks the lock and opens the door. They've enter Neal's apartment after Gold's successful break sees Neal's home once again.

"We really shouldn't even be here." Melissa said

"I don't think he's listening." Henry said

Henry joins Gold to investigate the apartment. Melissa looks at a friend picture of herself and Neal. But she hides it so that Gold wouldn't know about it. Emma spies the dream catcher from her and Neal's hotel room hanging in the window. She takes it down and stares at it in her hands. Gold notices her interest.

"You find something, dearie?" Gold asked Emma

"Nothing. Uh, it just looks like a dream catcher." Emma said

"Yeah, well, if it's nothing, why are you still holding it? You're lying to me." Gold said

"It's nothing. She just thinks that the dream catcher is pretty." Melissa said

"You're lying Miss Flair as well. Lying about something. Tell me." Mr. Gold demands

"You don't know what you're talk..." Emma said as Gold cuts her off

"Tell me!" Gold said

"Henry, go wait in the bathroom." Emma said

"But I can help-" Henry said

"Henry, go!" Emma said

"Please. Do as your mother said." Melissa said

Henry exits, leaving the three of them alone.

"There's nothing here. The guy's a ghost." Emma said

"Well, you think me a fool? The two of you are holding back something. And I need to know what, and why." Gold said

"I'm not holding back." Emma said

"We should head back." Melissa said

"Did he tell either of you something?" Gold asked again

"Gold-" Melissa said as Gold cuts her off

"Did he say something?!" Gold said

"Nothing. He didn't say anything." Emma said

"Tell me, or I'm going to make the two of you tell me." Gold threatens them

"You don't have magic here." Melissa said

"Oh, I don't need magic. (Books floating and Melissa veins and fangs appear.) You think I'm afraid of you?" Gold asked Melissa

"Do you want to go?" Melissa threatens him

"Do not push me." Gold said

"Don't push either one of us." Emma said

"We had a deal! A deal! No one! No one breaks deals with me!" Gold said

Neal barges in and interrupts the fight.

"Hey! (They looked at Neal and the books fall down.) Leave them alone." Neal said

Neal, Emma, Melissa, and Gold are still in the living room of Neal's apartment.

"Bae… You came back for me." Gold said

"No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt either one of them. I've seen what you do to people who break deals." Neal said

"Please, Bae, just let me talk." Gold said

"I have no interest in talking to you. You can go." Neal said

"I'm not going anywhere." Gold said

"Get out of my apartment!" Neal demands

"Neal." Melissa said

"I got this." Neal said to both Emma and Margaret

"You three know each other… You three know each other. How?" Gold asked them

"You sent us chasing after him." Melissa said

"No, no, no. Stop it! You're lying. How do you three know each other?!" Gold asked again

Henry, who was still in the bathroom, enters the living room.

"Mom? W-what's going on?" Henry asked his mom

"Hey." Emma said

"Who's this?" Neal asked Emma

"My son." Emma said

"What?" Neal asked in confusion

"Is that Baelfire?" Henry asked Neal

"I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on." Emma said

Emma tries to lead Henry out of the room.

"Wait. H-how old are you?" Neal asked Henry

"Don't answer him." (Melissa uses her vamp speed to block Emma and Henry's way.) What are you doing?" Emma asked Melissa

"He has the right to know." Melissa said

"No he doesn't." Emma said

"Yes he does. Which means no more running and no more lying. Neal needs to know and so does Henry. Tell them or I will." Melissa said

"Tell me what?" Henry asked in confusion

"Henry, I wasn't being truthful to you." Emma said

"What are you saying?" Henry asked again

"Neal, uh, Baelfire, is your father." Emma said

"He's my son?" Neal asked Emma

"Yes." Emma said

Neal is shocked. Henry backs away from Emma, and then exits through the window leading to the fire escape. There is a brief pause, then Emma follows Henry.

"Henry. Henry?" Emma said

Emma crawls through the window, leaving Neal and Gold alone. Neal goes to follow Henry and Emma, but Gold stops him. Melissa was waiting.

"How old is he?" Neal asked Melissa

"Eleven. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner." Melissa said

"Why didn't you?" Neal asked again

"I had to figure things out. You and Emma have to work it out. But leave me out of it." Melissa said as she exits out of the apartment


	42. Out of the easy

Melissa, Neal, Henry, Emma, and Gold walk down a street in New York. Both Neal and Henry are talking, while Melissa, Emma, and Gold trail behind them. The two of them enter the pizza shop. Melissa, Emma, and Gold stand outside.

"You have to talk to him. Try and convince him to come back to Storybrooke with us." Gold said

"If I recall, there was only one favor that we owe you, and I think we're paid up." Emma said

"And for what it's worth. No. I'm not going to do it." Melissa said

"Why not? You done anything for..." Gold said as Melissa cuts him off

"I've done plenty for him. To me he was like a big brother. And to him I'm like a little sister. So no. I'm not going to help you talk some since into him." Melissa said

"This isn't about me anymore. What about you Miss Swan? You'll do it for Henry." Gold said

"How do you figure that?" Emma asked Gold

"Well, because if you don't, you're going to wake up one morning, and discover he's hopped on a bus back to New York. He ran away to Boston to be with you. He'll do the same thing for his father." Gold said

"Until Neal lets him down – which he will. It'll be a hard lesson, but then at least Henry will understand that I lied to protect him." Emma said

"Someone's beginning to sound a lot like Regina. I think the real reason you lied was to protect yourself." Gold said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked again

"From getting hurt again." Gold said

"That's not happening." Emma said

"You want a second chance with that man." Gold said

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked again

"The look on your face." Gold said

* * *

The group walks back to Neal's apartment. Henry and Gold are talking, while Melissa, Emma, and Neal trail behind them.

"I'm trying my best here." Neal said

"I know. We all are. It's just, we're going to have to go back. To our home." Emma said

"I'm just getting to know him." Neal said

"Then maybe… Maybe you should come with us." Emma said

"To Storybrooke?" Neal asked Emma

"I've seen your apartment. You don't got a lot going on here." Emma said

"Hey. Jenna and I lived with him a whole summer." Melissa said

"And looks can be deceiving. Listen… There's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's complicated." Neal said

"Complication?" Melissa asked Neal

"Ok. I'm sorry that I doubted you." Neal said

"And I'm sorry that I lied to you. Both of you really." Melissa said

"So, Neal, do you think we can take the subway?" Henry asked his father

"Yeah. Sure, of course. Let's go get that camera." Neal said

* * *

They arrive at Neal's apartment and the five of them enter the lobby. Neal unlocks the door. He, Melissa, and Henry head for the apartment, while Emma and Gold stay behind. Suddenly, Hook ambushes the two of them in the lobby. Hook hits Emma, knocking her to the ground. He then lunges for Gold and pins him against the wall. Hook then proceeds to stab Gold in the chest with his hook. Emma, regaining her senses, grabs something and hits Hook over the head with it. Once Hook is knocked unconscious, she rushes over to Gold, who is now slumped on the floor.

"Gold, are you alright?" Emma asked Gold

Both Neal and Melissa hears the commotion and enters the lobby.

"What the hell is going on?" Neal asked his father as he was worried about him

"One of your dad's enemies found us." Emma said

"Hook." Neal said

"You know him?" Emma asked Neal

Neal checks Mr. Gold's wound. When he pulls his hand away, there is blood on his fingers.

"Papa? (Melissa veins and fangs appeared. She bites her own wrist and makes Gold drink from her wrist. She notice a look on Golds face. His wound isn't healing.) Why isn't working?" Neal asked Melissa

"I don't know. Get him upstairs. (Neal helps his father up and walk him upstairs.) Emma you help him." Melissa said

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked Melissa

"Drag some memories out of this son of a bitch." Melissa said

"Alrighty then." Emma said

Emma is running upstairs. Melissa is with Killian.

"Let's see what I can dig out of you. (Killian still unconscious and Melissa touches his head and see what he has seen. She gasp and breathes hard. She picks up Killian and put him in the storage room. Now she speeds up in the apartment and starts to panic.) Found a storage room and locked our stab-happy pirate in there. Shouldn't be causing anyone else any problems. And he had a map on him. It looks like he sailed his ship here." Melissa said

"How'd he get a pirate ship into New York?" Neal asked again

"It's cloaked. Don't worry. He's not going to hurt any of us." Melissa said

Emma brings her cell phone over to Henry.

"Hey, kid. The battery's dead. Go in the other room and see if you can find a charger, okay?" Emma said

"Okay." Henry said

Henry exits the room. Melissa is worried about her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked again

"It's Jenna. Cora did something." Melissa said

"What did she do?" Emma asked again

"Jenna's 10 years old now." Melissa said

"Oh my god." Neal said

"Her werewolf curse has been triggered." Melissa said

"What does that mean?" Emma asked again

"In this world we don't get bitten. There's a lot of them who was born with a werewolf curse. The only way to trigger the curse is that you've to kill somebody or an accident. She's not ready for that." Melissa said

"I can turn her back the way she was." Gold said

"How? Right now you're weak. (Gold's wound has turned a yellow-green color.) What the hell is that?" Melissa asked Mr. Gold

"It's poison. It's one of Hook's own making. There's no antidote in this world. It's… It's not from here." Gold said

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. There's got to be some way we can save you." Neal said

"There is." Gold said

"Storybrooke. There's magic there now. We need to get him back." Emma said

"I'll get a car." Neal said

"There's not enough time. We need something faster. The Captain's ship." Gold said

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car?" Emma asked again

"It's the fastest vessel in all the realms." Gold said

"Well, that's great, but who's going to captain it, since the only guy qualified wants you dead?" Melissa asked again

"I can do it." Neal said

"Bae?" Mr. Gold asked his son

"Yeah. I can do it." Neal said

"You know how to sail a pirate ship?" Emma asked Neal

"Yeah. I do." Neal said

Neal takes out his cell phone and texts someone. Henry hands the phone to his mother. Emma reads the text from her mother.

* * *

Both Emma and Neal are walking to the car that Neal has arranged for.

"I'm worried about Melissa." Neal said

"Me too." Emma said

"She can't be this way. My father said that he can reverse the spell as in turn back Jenna the way she was." Neal said

"We'll get back to Storybrooke. Find a cure for Gold. Get Melissa back before she switches off her humanity switch. I still don't know what that means." Emma said

"Melissa explain I to me. She said that when a vampire or some vampire hybrid switch off their humanity. Then they'll become wreckless and drinking people when they're emotionless." Neal explain


	43. What happened

Mystic Falls Past.

Gilbert Residence.

Klaus is standing in the living room, looking at Kol's burnt corpse. He looks upset. Melissa walks in the front door.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Klaus said

"I am really. Considering that you'll always be a dick." Melissa said

"And you're going to talk to me like that. I mean, you're dating my brother after all. What did I ever did to you?" Klaus asked Melissa

"Don't pretend like you give a damn about me. Cause you don't. You're stuck in the living room with the tomb spell that Bonnie did. And do you want to know why I'm standing in this house? It's because you killed someone that I loved. Someone who was like a big sister to me. You've killed their guardian. You've killed their Aunt. You don't know anything about love. Or kindness. Or happiness." Melissa said

* * *

On the Ocean Present.

The New York group is sailing on Hook's ship towards Storybrooke. Henry and Neal are steering the ship. Melissa is sitting and worrying about her daughter and Emma tends to Gold below deck. David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby arrive at the docks to meet Emma and company. Neal and Ruby help Gold off of the ship.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Yeah. Yeah, we're alright. But one person isn't." Emma said

"Where is she? Where...is...Cora?" Melissa asked both Mary Margaret and David as she was pissed

"We don't know. Not right this second. Your friend Rebekah and her niece is with Jenna." David said

"She is?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. But we put Jenna into a sleeping curse. Long enough for us to..." David said as Melissa finishes his sentence

"What has been done to her. Yeah I know. Lets just hurry up and get this thing over with." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Rebekah is in the living room. Melissa comes in.

"Thank God." Rebekah said

They both embrace.

"Where is she?" Melissa asked Rebekah

"She's upstairs." Rebekah said

Melissa runs upstairs in her vamp speed and so does Rebekah. She gets close to her daughter.

"Jenna I'm going to find a way to bring you back. (Melissa looked at Rebekah) Can you still keep watching her until I get back?" Melissa asked again

"Sure." Rebekah said

* * *

Gold's Pawn Shop.

Melissa enters the room.

"Invisible chalk. Use it in the front doorway. Draw a line. The rest of you, you might want to prepare for battle." Gold said

"I got my spell book. So we should be ready to go." Melissa said

Everyone goes to leave, but Gold stops Mary Margaret.

* * *

At the front of the shop.

Emma draws a line with the invisible chalk in front of the door. Neal watches her. While Melissa is studying her spell book.

David enters. "We're all clear outside. Everything okay?" David asked Melissa

Melissa looks mad.

"The sooner the better." Melissa said

"Hey. Listen I'm sorry. We didn't mean for all of this to happen." David said

"I know. Part of this was my fault. I could've just stayed and none of this would've happened." Melissa said

"It wasn't your fault." David said

"Everyone keeps saying that." Melissa said

"We'll fix this alright. Just try not to lose your humanity." Emma said

* * *

In the other room.

"I drew the invisible line. I…think. What now? You cast a protection spell?" Emma asked Gold

"No, no. You're going to do that for me. I'm relying on you." Gold said

"I can't cast a spell. I can spell 'spell'." Emma said

"You can. It's in you." Gold said

"How? Here? Like, from my brain?" Emma asked again

"Just try. (Emma closes her eyes and concentrates, but nothing happens.) Stop thinking! Conjuring magic is not intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it. (Again, Emma closes her eyes. This time, a wave of magic passes over the entire shop.) Oh, yeah. You feel it?" Gold asked Emma

"Yeah… I think I did." Emma said

"Good girl. Very good girl." Gold said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Gilbert Residence.

Caroline enters through the back door. She sees both Tyler and Melissa.

"You're still here? What are you guys doing?" Caroline asked both Melissa and Tyler

"Gloating." Tyler said

"Vengence." Melissa said

Tyler pours himself a drink. Klaus emerges from the living room and walks as far as he can within the confines of the spell.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said

Caroline glares at Klaus for a moment before looking back at Tyler.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level." Caroline said

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Tyler said

"He killed my best friend." Melissa said

"Fine. You guys can gloat and have revenge fantasies multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." Caroline said

Caroline finds a table cloth in a cabinet and they use it to cover up Kol's body. Klaus watches them with a slightly tortured expression.

"Tyler's mother is dead. And Jenna. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus said

"Shut up." Melissa said

"Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here." Klaus said

"I will never, ever, help you." Caroline said

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter." Klaus said

"How delusional are you? You killed his mother. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt Jenna and not to mention her best friend who used to live here. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Caroline said

Suddenly Klaus vamp-speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which he uses to impale Caroline.

"No!" Tyler said

"Caroline!" Melissa said

Klaus swings Caroline over to his side of the magical barrier and bites her neck. She falls to the floor.

"Now, that was definitely worth the calories." Klaus said

Melissa vamp speeds towards Klaus and she starts beating the crap out of him. She starts choking him with all the strength that she has.

"Melissa stop." Tyler said

"No." Melissa said

"If you do this...then you will lose all the humanity you have left. Do you want that for our daughter? (Melissa punched Klaus one last time. She gets up. Tyler sat Caroline down on a sofa.) Hey, hey. Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this." Tyler said

"How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh my god..." Caroline panicking

"I know. I'll fix it." Tyler said

Caroline nods at him. Tyler stands to face Klaus.

"She'll die if you don't heal her." Melissa said

"Okay. (Klaus bites into his wrist and extends his arms, palms up.) Beg me to save her life." Klaus said

"Please. She's my best friend." Melissa panicking

"Is this what you want? To remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now save her. Please." Tyler said

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't quite catch that." Klaus said

"Please." Tyler said

"Please..." Klaus said

"Please save her life." Tyler said

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear. I mean, you did call me pathetic and Margaret did call me a dick earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating. I'm just asking." Klaus said

"I'll be your slave again. I'll do whatever you want. Just help her." Tyler begged

"No." Klaus said

"Get me out of here. I can't even look at him." Caroline said

Tyler helping her up. "Come on." Tyler said

"She needs your help right now. You need to give her your blood or you will lose her forever." Melissa said

Klaus didn't say another word to her. So he watches them leave, looking unhappy.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

A tremor surges through the building. David enters the back of the shop to warn the others.

"It's them. Regina and Cora – they're here." David said

Outside, Regina and Cora conjure a magical fireball together. They throw it against the door, which easily breaks Emma's protection spell. When they enter the shop, they find Emma, Neal, David, and Melissa armed with swords.

"Regina. Think about what you're doing." Emma said

"Don't talk to me." Regina said

"Hello Melissa. So nice to see you again." Cora said

While everyone is distracted, Snow sneaks out the side door. Regina creates a magical fireball and hurls it at the group, but David deflects it with his sword. Annoyed, Regina magically throws David out the front door and locks him out.

"You bitch. You speed up my daughter's age and triggered her werewolf curse." Melissa said

"I had to do what's necessary." Cora said

Cora magically blasts Emma backwards and Neal lunges at Cora in retaliation. She disappears in a puff of purple smoke, but drops the dagger on the floor in the process. Regina attempts to magically strangle Emma, but is momentarily distracted when Cora reappears. Grabbing a knife from the counter, Emma gets the upper hand and holds the dagger to Regina's throat. With the dagger still on the floor, Melissa and Cora face off. While Neal points the sword at Cora.

"What's it going to be?" Neal asked Cora

"Mother!" Regina said

"Choose wisely. (Melissa is doing a spell called pain infliction. But Cora and Regina fell down, hold their heads, screaming in pain.) What the hell was that?" Neal asked Margaret

"It's me giving them aneurysm. But they won't be down for long." Melissa said

Three of them fall into the glass counter. They flee to the back of the shop. Emma draws a line in front of the door with the chalk, creating a protective barrier. Cora is still attempting to break the protective barrier with magic. Emma, Neal, Melissa, and Gold are still stuck in the back room.

"It's getting weaker. She's going to get through." Neal said

"Maybe it's for the best. At least this cursed power will pass from this world." Gold said

"No. No, you're not dying." Neal said

"I am dying. That much is certain. I need to talk to Belle. Emma, please." Gold said

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked his father

Emma dials a number and hands her cell phone to Gold.

"Your dad's girlfriend." Melissa said

Gold hangs up the phone. Neal clears his throat and breaks the awkward silence.

"Didn't know you had that in you." Neal said

"Oh, I'm full of love. I've spent a lifetime looking for you. For a chance to say I love you. And I'm sorry." Gold apologize

"I didn't think you would go back on our deal." Neal said

"I just made the wrong choice. May I?" Gold asked his son

Gold extends his hand to his son.

"I'm still angry." Neal said

"I know. (Gold sees Melissa.) I know that I've promised you to save your daughter. I'm sorry." Gold apologize

Neal takes his hand and the two of them have a moment. Still unsuccessful at breaking through the barrier.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Finally, Cora breaks through the barrier and enters the back of the shop. Melissa, Emma, and Neal are armed and prepared to fight.

"You two. Out of the way. (Cora magically teleports both Neal and Emma out of the room. They appear on a random path in the middle of the woods.) And for you my dear. (She uses her telekinesis to snap Melissa's neck and drop dead.) Such a waste." Cora said

* * *

Mystic Fall Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa pacing around the room. Until she heard a phone call then she picked up.

 _ _"Hello."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa it's me. Klaus healed me."__ Caroline said

 _ _"I'm glad."__ Melissa was relieved

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa gasp and realized she was on her bed. She looked at Rebekah.

"What happened?" Melissa asked Rebekah

"You tried saving the day. The evil witch is dead." Rebekah said

"Cora's dead." Melissa said


	44. From top to bottom

At Melissa's house.

Melissa is watching over her daughter Jenna. While Jenna is still under a sleeping curse. Mr. Gold knocks on the door. She speeds down stairs and opens the door.

"Beautiful Manor." Gold said

"Thank you. Ruby found it for me. So please. Just help my little girl." Melissa said

"Yes Miss Flair." Gold said

Gold comes in and Melissa shuts the door and turns around.

"Do I have to make another deal with you?" Melissa asked Gold

"With everything that's happened. For my son, you're like a little sister to him. No deals. Free of charge." Gold said

"She's up stairs in her room." Melissa said

Both Gold and Melissa walks upstairs. They see her daughter laying there. Gold sits on a chair and put his hand on Jenna's head and did the spell to make her 2 years old. And untriggered the curse so that she wouldn't become a werewolf yet. Jenna wakes up and sees both Gold and her mother.

"Mama." Jenna said

Melissa hugs her daughter and looked at Gold.

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Gold

Rebekah appeared while holding her niece. Melissa looks at them. Gold teleports out of there.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah said

"Yeah. I know. So you need a cloaking spell and to hide Hope from evil witches? Am I leaving anything out?" Melissa asked Rebekah

"Nope. You got that cover." Rebekah said

Melissa kisses her daughters forehead.

* * *

In Melissa's room.

Melissa starts chanting to both Rebekah and Hope.

" _ _Averte oculos tuos a quo exitus. Hunc exitus ab auribos__. Im 'viatorem. Propheta es tu. Non videant aut audiant. Ne videre eas in visionaries. (Avert your eyes from the exit. This issue ears. I'm the traveler. You're the seer. Don't let them see, nor hear. Let them see in their visionary.) (Melissa stops chanting.) It worked." Melissa said

"Thank you." Rebekah thanking Melissa

"Only your siblings and Hayley can see you. Not the others. (Melissa writes down a piece of paper.) If you find another witch. Here's something to reverse the spell. Just in case." Melissa said

Melissa hands Rebekah the paper and she took it.

"Thank you again." Rebekah said

"Now get out of here." Melissa said

* * *

Both Melissa and her daughter enters to the diner and sees Neal sitting at the booth.

"I can see that my father reverse the spell." Neal said

"Yeah he did. But I just didn't want her to go through that." Melissa said

"And Rebekah?" Neal asked Melissa

"Did a cloaking spell on her and Hope. So that they wouldn't be chased down by evil witches." Melissa said

Both Melissa and her daughter is sitting down.

"Mama." Jenna said

"Can you say Neal?" Neal asked Jenna

"Ne...al." Jenna said

Emma brings Henry into Granny's Diner. They see Neal, Melissa, and Jenna.

"I'm going to sit at the other booth while you spend sometime with Henry." Melissa said

"Yeah." Neal said

Melissa picks up her daughter and walks at the other booth.

* * *

They know Henry was running away.

"Granny?" Melissa said

"I know. Go." Granny said

Granny watches over Jenna while Emma, Neal, Ruby, and Melissa looking for Henry.

* * *

David, Ruby, Emma, Neal, and Melissa are looking for Henry in the Storybrooke Mines.

"Henry!" David said

"Henry!" Emma said

"Henry!" Melissa said

"Down here! He was in here." Ruby said

"Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines?" Neal asked in confusion

"Wouldn't be the first time." Emma said

"I think I know what he was looking for. (David shines his flashlight on a box of explosives.) The dynamite the dwarfs use for blasting." David said

"What the hell would he want dynamite for?" Emma asked in confusion

"To get rid of magic." Neal said

"So he's going to blow it up?" Ruby asked them

"Where would he even go to do that?" Neal asked them

"The well." Melissa said

"How do you know that?" Emma asked in confusion

"If it's somewhere deep. The well is where he is going to be?" Melissa said

* * *

They've found him with Regina.

"Get away from my son!" Emma said

"He's not yours. He's mine. And after I cast this, you'll never see him again." Regina said

"That's never going to happen." David said

"If you want to kill Snow you're going to have to go through us." Emma said

"Okay." Regina said

Regina starts to use magic, but Henry runs between her and Melissa, Emma, Neal, and David.

"Stop!" Henry said

"Henry, get out of the way!" Neal said

"Not until someone helps me destroy magic!" Henry said

"There's no way to get rid of it. You can't just blow it up!" Regina said

"Henry, magic isn't the problem. It's her." Melissa said

"It's not just her. It's everyone. Look what magic did to Mary Margaret. (Henry looked his adopted mother.) Look what it did to you! (He looked at Melissa.) And look what it did to you Melissa! You almost lost your humanity. (He looked at everyone.) Magic is ruining everything. It makes good people do terrible things." Henry said

"And bad people." Emma said

"Please. It's going to destroy my family. Help me get rid of it." Henry said

"I can't do that Henry. But there is something I can do." Regina said

Regina burns the scroll with the curse on it.

"Thank you." Henry thanking his adopted mother

Henry goes to his mother and they all walk away, leaving Regina alone.

* * *

Neal knocks on Melissa's door and she opens it.

"Hey." Melissa said

"Hey. Can we talk?" Neal asked Melissa

"Sure. But be quiet. Jenna is asleep upstairs." Melissa said

Neal comes in and Melissa shuts the door behind him.

"So Emma told me that August was missing." Neal said

"Yeah he is." Melissa said

"But you forgot to mention that you two are involved." Neal said

"Oh...uh..." Melissa gets nervous

"So you fell in love with one of the fairytale characters?" Neal asked again

"Yes. Its just these things happened. And I know Jenna and I are not from your world but..." Melissa said as Neal interrupt her sentence

"It's ok. I'm happy for the both of you." Neal said

"Well, consider that you're like a big brother to me. I'm going to have to say thank you." Melissa thanking Neal

"You're welcome." Neal said


	45. Selfless, brave and true

In the woods of Storybrooke.

August's trailer.

"But the curse broke." Mary Margaret said

"Not for me. When it lifted, I could move again. But I stayed like this. This is my own punishment. Not the Queen's. I did this to myself." August said

"August, I'm so sorry. But you don't have to hide. There are people in Storybrooke who care about you. Emma, your father, Melissa…" Mary Margaret said as August interrupt her sentence

"How are they?" August asked Mary Margaret

"They've miss you." Mary Margaret said

"I know. But I can't let them see me like this." August said

"Please reconsider. They could all use you back. There's been a lot going on. Henry's father returned. Emma found him. Melissa was trying to find you." Mary Margaret said

"Wait, Emma and Neal? They're back together again?" August asked again

"Uh... Uh, no. Actually, he's engaged to someone he met in New York." Mary Margaret said

"I was hoping... That's my problem. Hoping. Hoping that things can still work out. Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes that I've made. But maybe some things you just don't come back from." August said

"No matter what you've done, you deserve a second chance. A second life for that matter. Melissa was never going to give up on you." Mary Margaret said

"That's easy for you to say. You've never had to worry about forgiveness and redemption. You've never needed it." August said

"August, it's time to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Come back to town with me, we'll find Marco and Melissa…" Mary Margaret said as August cuts her off

"You expect me to face them like this? A wood pile of failure?" August blaming himself

"Don't say that!" Mary Margaret said

* * *

Mary Margaret meets with Emma, Melissa, and Marco.

"Hey. What's up? Why the urgent phone call?" Emma asked her mother

"Mary Margaret?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

"It's August. I found him." Mary Margaret said

"Oh my god." Melissa relieved

"My boy? He's alive?" Marco asked Mary Margaret

"Yes, but... he's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down near the toll bridge." Mary Margaret said

"What can we do? Can we help him?" Emma asked again

"Please tell us?" Melissa asked again

"I know someone who might be able to-Mother Superior." Mary Margaret said

"Yes. Yes, The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again. She must!" Marco said

They leave the restaurant.

* * *

Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa.

"I know about August. He came to me shortly after the curse broke and asked if I would return him to what he was." Mother Superior said

"Why didn't you?" Melissa asked Mother Superior

"Because what he was is what he is. (Mother Superior looked at Marco.) Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? The day I turned your son into a real boy?" Mother Superior asked Marco

"Yes. It was the happiest day of my life." Marco said

"I told Pinocchio so long as he remained brave, truthful, and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. But I'm afraid he did not. That is why he changed back. And that's why there's nothing I can do for him." Mother Superior

"It's true he's done some things he regrets. We all have." Mary Margaret said

"If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one that he must travel on his own. No one can force him, or it will not be true." Mother Superior

"Don't despair, Marco. I know there's still hope for your son. There has to be. And Melissa?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Yeah." Melissa said

"For the both of you. Please don't give up hope." Mary Margaret said

* * *

August's trailer.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I told you to leave me alone!" August said

Opens the door.

"Hey. Long time. (August's trailer.) Not much of a decorator. Then again, I guess a man made of wood doesn't require much." Tamara said

"You can see me? You believe?" August asked Tamara

"Do you think I would have chased down someone called the Dragon if I didn't?" Tamara asked August

"I don't understand. What are you doing in Storybrooke? How is this even possible?" August asked again

"What I'm doing in Storybrooke doesn't concern you. But I need you to do something. And after what you pulled in Hong Kong, you owe me." Tamara said

"What could I ever do for you?" August asked again

"Leave. It's a simple request considering what I'm about to offer you." Tamara said

"No. You're going to explain this. Did you follow me? Are you like me?" August asked again

"Magical? No. I'm quite human. But forget for a second why I'm here and who I am and instead ask yourself the more important question... how? My cancer was a death sentence, remember? Yet... here I am." Tamara said

"The Dragon. The liquid in the bottle... it worked." August said

"It cured me, August. And it can cure you, too. I still have some of it left. The bottle's in my apartment in New York. You can go get it. All I ask... is that you leave Storybrooke now and never return." Tamara said

"Neal. You're the fiancee. Are you and Neal here for the magic? Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke?" August asked again

"Neal has nothing to do with any of this. Okay? He knows as much as you do. Actually, now you know a lot more. So do we have a deal?" Tamara asked again

"I can't leave without knowing what you're doing here." August said

"Sure, you can. And you will. You're the same man I left in a Hong Kong gutter... a man willing to do anything to save himself. And that's what I'm offering, August. (Keys jangle) Salvation." Tamara said

"I don't care about myself. And I'm not leaving." August said

"Why not? Unless you're...(Tamara figured it out why he doesn't want to leave.) Of course. That's why you don't want to leave." Tamara said

"I don't know what you mean." August lies

"I think you do." Tamara said

"You leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it." August said

"So pretty much. You fell in love with a hybrid. Oh...sorry vampire-witch." Tamara said

"Leave her alone." August said

* * *

In the woods on their way to August's trailer.

"This is all my fault." Marco said

"Our children make their own decisions, Marco. You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened." Mary Margaret said

"Yes, I can. And you should blame me, too. The wardrobe I built for you. The one that transported Emma to this world-she did not go alone." Marco said

"Of course she did. The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport one person." Mary Margaret said

"No, that was a lie I made The Blue Fairy tell you. It had enough magic to transport two, and it did-your daughter... and my son... Pinocchio." Marco said

"I could have gone with her? With Emma?" Mary Margaret asked Marco

"There is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did. But I am so sorry." Marco apologize

Mary Margaret slaps Marco

"Mary Margaret. What're you doing? He's apologizing." Melissa said

"No, no, that's okay. I deserve that." Marco said

"No, that wasn't me. Marco, I am so sorry. I'm not myself. You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. I forgive you. You were protecting your son." Mary Margaret said

"No. I burdened him with a weight no child should have to bear, and I called it love." Marco said

"I think it's part of my fault too." Melissa said

"Why would you say that?" Marco asked Melissa

"If any of this wouldn't have happened. If my daughter and I could've just stayed at New York with a good life and..." Melissa said as Marco finishes her sentence

"Then my boy would've never met you. You were the biggest part of my son's life. He fell in love with you. You just have to tell him that." Marco said

They find August's trailer shortly after this, but he is nowhere to be found in his trailer.

* * *

August goes into the Sheriff Department looking for someone to help him.

"Emma?! Melissa?! Hello?! Is anyone here?!" August asked

Using the phone there, he calls Emma with Melissa who's out in the woods.

"Emma Swan." Emma said

"Emma, it's August." August said

"It's August." Emma said

Melissa has a worried look on her face.

"If August is still at the station, he's not picking up." David said

* * *

August bumbles out of the Sheriff Department.

"August! August!" Melissa said

"Oh! My child. My boy. My boy. What happened to you?" Marco asked his son

"I'm so sorry, papa. And you too Melissa." August said

"No. There is nothing to apologize for. Everything is gonna be all right." Marco said

"Emma." August said

"August." Emma said

"Emma... She's... (Gasps) She..." August said as doesn't say anything anymore

"Oh, no. (Voice breaks) Not again." Marco said

Both Melissa and Marco sobbing.

"No. No. No." Melissa said

Neal appears.

"August?" Neal said

"No. It can't end this way. He was supposed to get a second chance." Mary Margaret said

"What happened?" Neal asked them

"Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain." Emma said

"Brave... truthful... and unselfish. (Normal voice) Brave, truthful, and unselfish. Don't you see what this means? That's what August was supposed to be. There's still hope. We need The Blue Fairy." Henry said

"I'm here, Henry." Mother Superior said

"What does Henry mean?" Mary Margaret asked Mother Superior

"I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's and Margaret. If his actions today were indeed brave, truthful, and unselfish, then you're right. There's a chance. But..." Mother Superior said as Marco cuts her off

"But what?" Marco asked Mother Superior

"There's a catch. But Melissa has to do it." Mother Superior said

"I don't know what you mean by that?" Melissa asked in confusion

"One question and this is for the honest truth. Do you love him?" Mother Superior asked Melissa

Melissa touches his face and still crying.

"Don't you dare leave me." Melissa said

Melissa kissed August and then he turned back into a normal person. He breathes again.

"Melissa." August said

"Yeah." Melissa relieved

They kissed again. Tamara appears.

"Honey." Neal said

"It's... it's true." Tamara said

"Do better this time, August." Mother Superior said as August looked at her

"August? I have to ask you a question. I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned back into a man, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something." Emma said

"I can't remember. I'm sorry." August apologize

"It's ok." Melissa said

"Come on my boy. Let's take you to Granny's for some food. We can talk about your life." Marco said

"Ok Papa. (August looks at Melissa.) I'll see you tonight." August said

"Ok." Melissa said

Melissa kissed August one more time. Then he leaves with his father.

* * *

Melissa's Manor.

August knocks on the door and Melissa uses her vampire speed to open it.

"Hi." August said

"Hi. Uh...Emma is babysitting Jenna for the night." Melissa said

"It's a big place." August said

"Ruby found it for me. Living in a hotel was getting to cramped up." Melissa said

"So. What do you want to do?" August asked Melissa

They both smiled at each other. So they run upstairs, went into her own bedroom and make love with each other.


	46. Resist

Melissa wakes up and doesn't see August in bed with her. She smells cooking downstairs. So she uses her vamp speed to get dress and walks downstairs and sees him cooking.

"Morning." August said

"Morning. I didn't know you cook." Melissa said

"Well, chocolate chip pancakes are your favorite. With strawberries, scrambled eggs, and all the rest." August said

"Wow. You sound like a husband right now." Melissa said

Both Melissa and August kissed.

* * *

Nowhere.

Melissa appears in vampire speed.

"Sorry I'm late." Melissa apologized

"Late. We just got here." Emma said

"Right." Melissa said

"So. How was..." Emma said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"We'll get to that later." Melissa said

Emma hands Jenna to Melissa.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere? Why aren't you guys telling us?" Emma asked her parents

"What's going on? Why the secrecy?" Melissa asked David and Mary Margaret

"Because we need the both of you to see it." Mary Margaret said

"Great. That always goes well for me. Listen, whatever it is, it can wait." Emma said

"Doesn't matter." David said

"Why not?" Emma asked again

"Because of this." Mary Margaret said

They enter the cloaked fields of magic beans.

"Emma. Melissa." Anton said

"Hey." Emma said

"Hi." Melissa said

"Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet." Anton said

"Beans. You're growing magic beans. That's what you were up to when we were in New York?" Emma asked again

"Why didn't you tell us?" Melissa asked again

"We are telling you. We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior, she cloaked the area. That way Anton can do what he does best." David said

"Actually, you haven't seen me play darts. But, yeah, I do this pretty good." Anton said

"Um, Anton, don't take this the wrong way, but w-why-why are you so..." Emma said as Anton finishes her sentence

"Small? Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human-sized. Kind of like it." Anton said

"Enough lollygagging! Back to it." Leroy said

"Wow. Dwarves really like to work. It's great to see you, Emma and Melissa." Anton said

"You too." Melissa said

"You want to use the beans to make a portal, to go back to the Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me. What about Ogres and destruction and danger?" Emma asked again

"What about me? And my daughter? I loved you guys. I love August so much and you guys want to throw that away?" Melissa asked again

"We can fix all that." David said

"No you can't." Melissa said

Melissa takes her daughter and vamp speed out of there.

"Melissa!" Emma said

* * *

Melissa's manor.

Jenna is resting in her room while Melissa is crying in her own room. Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David comes knocking on the door. So she hears them with her vamp hearing.

"Melissa come on. We know that you can hear us." Mary Margaret said

"Please. You have to understand." David said

Melissa uses her vamp speed to run downstairs and opens the door.

"Come on in. (Mary Margaret and David coming in and heads to the kitchen.) Do you guys want some tea or water?" Melissa asked David and Snow

"Tea is fine." David said

"Sure." Mary Margaret said

They sit and discuss what they were talking about.

"I know that Henry was born into this world. But he can't be alone and neither could me and Jenna." Melissa said

"We know that. And that's why were thinking that..." David said as Mary Margaret finishes his sentence

"You and Jenna can come with us." Mary Margaret said

"I have to think about it." Melissa said

"Take all the time you need." David said

* * *

Both Melissa and her daughter enters and walks to where Emma is sitting and they sat down.

"Everything ok?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yeah. So about the conversation earlier." Emma said

"Emma not in front of her. Granny?" Melissa asked Granny

Granny came over to their booth.

"Yeah?" Granny said

"Can you take my daughter for a few minutes and go get her some ice cream?" Melissa asked again

"Sure." Granny said

Granny takes Jenna and walks out.

"Ok. Spill." Emma said

"Yes. August and I did it." Melissa said

"Wow." Emma said

"This morning he made me breakfast." Melissa said

"That was sweet of him." Emma said

"Thanks for looking after Jenna." Melissa said

* * *

Granny and Jenna came back for 20 minutes.

"This child is a handful." Granny said

"Let me see what you got. (Melissa see a mess on her daughter's face.) I'm guessing chocolate. (Jenna smiles.) Lets go home." Melissa said


	47. Faithful

Mystic Falls Past.

Miss Gibbons's Residence.

Melissa knocking on the door and someone answer the door. It was Anna.

"Melissa. Now is not the best time." Anna said

Pearl was behind her daughter.

"Who's your friend?" Pearl asked her daughter

"My name's Margaret Flair. I'm a friend of the Salvatores." Melissa said

"And they don't know you're here?" Pearl asked Melissa

"No. Me and your daughter used to spend time together. We gone shopping together and talking about favorite stuff in the world." Melissa said

"Any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine. You can come in." Pearl said

"I'm no vampire." Melissa said

"I know. (Melissa comes in. She sees a lot of hunger and vengeful vampires.) Don't feed on her. She's our guest. (They walked in the kitchen.) Can we get you something to drink?" Pearl asked again

"Water...mom." Anna said

Pearl sees Melissa's big belly.

"My dear. I'm so sorry. I didn't notice. Water it is." Pearl said

Harper walked in the kitchen.

"Hello!" Harper said

"Hi!" Melissa said

"Melissa this is Harper. He's one of good friends here." Pearl said

"You know what I see. I see a noble vampire who has a heart that isn't cold. Very kind and sweet." Melissa said

"Thank you." Harper thanking Melissa

"You're welcome." Melissa said

Pearl hands Melissa the water bottle. She drinks it.

"So why're you really here?" Pearl asked again

"I've seen the news the other day about a dead body. I've figured that it was one of the tomb vampires." Melissa said

"You came here to gloat?" Anna asked Melissa

"No! I just wanted to help. You guys are new to this world and..." Melissa said as Harper interrupt her sentence

"It was me. I didn't want people to know who I am." Harper said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa, Emma, and Henry wait outside in Emma's car.

"Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse. This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name." Henry said

"Operation Tiger." Emma said

"Why?" Henry asked his mom

"I need a why?" Emma asked her son

"You never need a why." Melissa said

"I want something like the town, something that hides in plain sight. Something like a praying mantis." Henry said

Door bells jingle in distance.

"Oh! Duck." Emma said

They duck.

"No, it's not them." Melissa said

"Stakeouts are fun." Henry said

"Not usually." Melissa said

"I thought by now we'd be having adventures. Over there, you know? Riding horses, shooting bow and arrows. This is cool, too." Henry said

"Is that still something you want? I mean, if there was a way to... go back to the enchanted forest?" Emma asked again

"Is there?" Henry asked again

"No, don't be crazy." Emma said

"There is. A way back. The—a bean or something. The giant brought it, didn't he?" Henry asked again

"Yep." Melissa said

"That's awesome! Duck! (They duck. Tamara and Greg leave the building.) Operation Praying Mantis is on." Henry said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

"Have you completely lost it? We're talking about Pearl." Damon said

"No. Some of the vampires that needs to fit in. Find where they belong." Melissa said

"Damn it Margaret. You're still pregnant." Damon said

"And you can't stop me. I'm going to help Harper. End of discussion." Melissa said

Damon grabs Melissa arm and forced her to walk her upstairs and then in her room.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way." Damon said

Damon shuts the door and leaves while Melissa tried to get out.

"Damon. He needs me. I can help. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT." Melissa yells

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At the Inn.

Emma begins picking the lock of Neal and Tamara's room.

"Hang on. I almost got it." Emma said

"So once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding's off?" Henry asked his mom

"Henry... Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right?" Emma asked her son

"I mean, once he's single, it could happen." Henry said

"Who knows. There might be a chance." Melissa said

"I am onto Tamara for other reasons, not because she's with Neal, okay? (Whispers) Go. Go, go, go. (Lock clicks) Ah! Yes! Unh-unh! Unh-unh! You gotta be the lookout." Emma said

"But—but what do I do? Whistle?" Henry asked again

"No, that's too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, like, just like... (Thumps door) like, kick it like you're bored. Like... (Kicks door twice) Or, like, stumble into it. (Thumps door) Like, oh, I'm... you know?" Emma asked again

"Just hit the door." Melissa said

"Hit the door." Henry said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"Got it." Henry said

"Now go." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa begins sifting through Neal and Tamara's things in the room. After coming up empty handed after searching their closet and under their bed, Emma hopes that a creaky tile in the floor will yield some evidence.

"Gotcha." Emma said

"What did you find?" Melissa asked Emma

Henry sees his father so he bangs the door.

"Oh, hell no. I taught her that. Emma! Melissa! Mm." Neal said

Neal and his son enter the room.

"So you weren't here, and the door was open, and we just..." Emma said as Neal cuts her off

"What's-what's this about?" Neal asked them

"Tamara. I think she's playing you." Emma said

"She's playing me? How?" Neal asked again

"We think she's the "she" August was trying to warn us about. We didn't wanna tell you until we had proof." Melissa said

"Oh. (Chuckles) Okay, yeah. Well, as long as you broke into our room to spare my feelings... Are you both out of your freakin minds?" Neal asked again

"He warned us about a woman." Melissa said

"Yeah, which covers half the world." Neal said

"She lied to me. Remember I had that thing with lies?" Emma asked Neal

"You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it." Neal said

"Yeah, you did. Listen to me, Neal. She's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are—whoever she's gonna give that to, could blow this whole town right open." Emma said

"Emma, I helped her make that list. It was to help her come to grips with this place. It's not easy, you know? I mean, she's trying to deal with it for me." Neal said

"Okay, I know what this looks like, but it isn't that. Do I look like a jealous ex? Okay, maybe I'm crazy. But let's find out. There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine. We'll back off." Emma said

"Okay. Yeah, sure. What the hell?" Neal asked again

"A little help?" Emma asked again

"Oh. Right. (Both Neal and Emma remove the floorboard, which contains nothing.) Listen. I know Tamara being here is a little awkward-" Neal said

"Don't. Let's go." Emma said

Melissa, Emma, and Henry leave.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa still stuck in her room. She dials the number and calls Elena.

 _ _"Elena! Where's Damon?"__ Melissa asked Elena

 _ _"He's with me and Mr. Saltzman."__ Elena said

 _ _"Mr. Saltzman? Damon with Mr. Saltzman. That's a first. What's going on?"__ Melissa asked Elena

 _ _"Stefan's been kidnapped by Pearl and the tomb vampires."__ Elena said

 _ _"What?"__ Melissa was confused

 _ _"Yes. We're going to get him back."__ Elena said

 _ _"I wish I can help since Damon lock myself in my own room."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Elena hand me the phone.__ (Elena handed Damon the phone.) __Hey what's up?"__ Damon asked Melissa

 _ _"You son of a bitch."__ Melissa said

 _ _"What was that? Oop. Got to go."__ Damon ignore the conversation

 _ _"Damon.__ (Damon hung up.) DAMN IT. (Melissa looked at the doorknob. She gets up. Goes to the door. She picked out her hair pin and starts picking the lock. She gets the door open.) Sorry Damon. But you don't know any of my tricks." Melissa said

* * *

The Woods.

Melissa arrived in Stefan's car. While Elena heard her.

"Melissa what are you doing here and why did you have Stefan's car?" Elena asked Melissa

"I know how to pick locks and secondly you need my help." Melissa said

"You're..." Elena said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"Yes. I know Elena. But I'm not going to let that stop me. I'm 8 months now. When Bonnie found out the truth. Her and her grandmother did a protection spell on me so that I wouldn't be harmed. Back when her grandmother was alive." Melissa said

"They did?" Elena asked again

"Yes. Sometimes when you're pregnant. Pretty much do crazy things. And In that house Harper needs me. But first we have to save Stefan." Melissa said

"Fine. I'll lead, you follow." Elena said

"Got it. Whatever you say." Melissa said

* * *

Miss Gibbons Residence.

Both Melissa and Elena sneaking on the porch. They go down the staircase that leads to the cellar. Elena tries to open the door, but it is locked. Melissa picks the lock and unlocks the door and opens it.

"You've got to teach me that." Elena whispers

"One day." Melissa whispers

A man is standing guard by a door at the end of the hallway. Melissa get's a vervain flower out and Elena gets her vervain syringe out and is ready to attack, but Damon gets to the man first. He sees Elena and Melissa.

"Are you two insane? (Damon looked at Melissa.) And you. How did you get out?" Damon asked Melissa

"I'm here to help you guys save Stefan and then I'm going to help Harper." Melissa said

"You still didn't tell me how you did it." Damon said

"Help now. Ask questions later." Melissa said

They enter the cellar.

"Elena...You shouldn't be here...Melissa...Neighter should you." Stefan said

"Let me rephrase. Elena was supposed to stay in the car and Melissa was supposed to stay at home." Damon said

"Saids the guy who locked me in my own room. (Damon tried to stake Harper.) Damon, no!" Melissa said

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon said

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said

"Elena, pull that." Damon said

Melissa kneels down and takes two stakes out of his knees.

"Harper! (She cupped his face.) Harper! It's me. It's Melissa." Melissa said

"Melissa!" Harper said

"Yes. I promised you that you're going to see everything. Ok. (Harper nods.) I have to find someway to get you out of this hellhole. Pearl will understand. (Melissa stands up and extended his hand. But he was limping.) Harper put your arm of the back of my neck." Melissa orders Harper

Harper puts arm of the back Melissa neck. Then she's helping him walk.

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go." Damon said

* * *

Woods.

"Come on guys. We're almost there." Melissa said

Stefan and Elena fall down. Elena cuts herself on a rock.

"Elena!" Melissa said

"I'm fine. Just keep going. (Melissa still helping Harper to Stefan's car. Elena pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards. They arrived at two of the cars. Both Harper and Melissa get in the Stefan's car. As do Stefan and Elena get in Damon's car. Frederick busts the window and drags Stefan out. He starts beating him.) Get out of here." Elena said

Melissa nods at Elena. She got back in Stefan's car and drives off.

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa grabs the blood bags out of the wine cellar and walk back upstairs and gave two to Harper. He drinks the blood bags.

"Thank you." Harper thanking Melissa

Margaret nods.

"I'll be right back. Give you some change of clothes. (Melissa went upstairs and went in Damon's room. She found some clothes that might be him. So she grabbed them and walk back downstairs.) Here's some of the clean clothes. I'm pretty sure they're your size and the bathroom is upstairs to go change. (Harper looked at her confused.) Oh. It means you can't change in here. Like if someone walks in or someone like me standing here. (He walks up there and she waits for him for 5 minutes and walks downstairs.) You look...good. (He smiled at her.) Well the night is still young. So, let's go the grill." Melissa said

"What about your friends?" Harper asked Melissa

"Trust me. Elena and Stefan and Damon are at good hands right now." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

To the Library.

Melissa uses her vamp hearing and hears everything. They bagged Regina. She appears in vampire speed.

"Let her go." Melissa said

"We've been expecting you." Tamara said

Melissa does a pain infliction but nothing is happening.

"What did you do? What is this?" Melissa asked both Greg and Tamara

"We know then you think. (Melissa tries to run away but got shot with vervain darts. She collapsed down and tries to get up, but got kicked in the face by Tamara.) Let's take these two." Greg said


	48. Wake up

August is calling Emma.

 _"Hello._ " Emma said

 _"Emma it's August. We have a problem."_ August said

 _"What is it?"_ Emma asked August

 _"Mother Superior said that Melissa didn't show up for Jenna yesterday."_ August said

 _"That's not like her."_ Emma said

 _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ August asked Emma

 _"Yeah I do. Meet me at Neal's."_ Emma said

 _"I'm on my way."_ August said as he hangs up

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

All of them are arguing to Melissa.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Damon asked Melissa

"We would've understand." Stefan said

"No you wouldn't. You guys think that I would've done this for myself?" Melissa asked them

"Yes." Elena said

"I did it to protect my daughter." Melissa said

"Right. And the hybrid spell with the Martins?" Caroline asked Melissa

"Elijah helped. I needed his blood and human blood to make me into a hybrid. Martins did the spell, Elijah helped me out with my cravings and I can control it now." Melissa said

"Why would you trust Elijah? He was nothing but a coward." Bonnie said

"Actually, he wasn't. He was being honorable. (Melissa looked at Elena.) He wasn't going to kill you. He saved you and Damon from the vampires who were taking you to Klaus. Now that Elijah is in the basement and daggered. We don't have a secret weapon. After today, Katherine is captured, Isobel is dead, and Klaus is here." Melissa said

"Isobel and Katherine don't know about the spell that the Martins created on you? Do they?" Damon asked again

"I would never work with Isobel and Katherine. I love you guys. Those two abandon both of their daughters. I'm doing this cause I'm protecting her. But I'm nothing like Isobel or Katherine." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa is upstairs crying and her daughter is sleeping in the crib. Someone comes knocking at the door.

"Whoever it is? Please, go away. (Someone kept knocking on the door. Melissa hesitated. So she walked very fast and open and sees Damon standing right there.) If this is about my part human and part vampire phase then..." Melissa said as Damon cuts her off

"I'm not here to gloat. But what you did behind our backs was stupid. (Melissa looked down still sad.) In most cases you were right. You were nothing like Katherine or Isobel cause they both abandon their daughters. But you didn't. You never did this for yourself. You did it for your daughter." Damon said

Damon hugged Melissa.

"Could we maybe not tell Rick about this part human and part vampire stuff? (Melissa stops hugging Damon and he sighs.) It's just he and Jenna have been through a lot. I mean I'll tell him sooner just not now." Melissa said

"Ok." Damon said

Stefan heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Inside the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Cove

Tamara enters and finds Greg waiting for her in front of a window into the next room over, both Regina and Melissa strapped down on tables talking to Hook. Melissa wakes up and sees everybody.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it." Regina said

"Well, considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is." Hook said

"And you actually trust them? You don't even know who you're working for." Regina said

"Morning sleepy head." Tamara said

"Where am I?" Melissa asked both Greg and Tamara

"A place where no one can find you two. So tell me Melissa. How long have you been this thing? A monster I might add?" Tamara asked Melissa

Melissa spits in Tamara's face. She punches her on the face. She exits.

* * *

Mystic Falls past.

High School.

"Just know that we forgive you." Bonnie said

"Well, I'm not an emotional bitch. (The three of them laugh.) So what are we supposed to wear at this dance tonight?" Melissa asked them

"I'm pretty sure Stefan has some wardrobe in the 60s box." Elena said

"Oh sure. And then you and him..." Melissa jokes around

"Shut up." Elena laughs

Dana walks over to their table.

"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Dana said

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"She would never leave Stefan." Melissa said

"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana said

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Elena asked Dana

"Our ears must've not hear that right. Say that name one more time?" Melissa asked Dana

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana said

Bonnie looks around them.

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked Dana

"Is he here?" Melissa asked again

"I don't know." Dana said

"She's been compelled." Bonnie said

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Melissa, and Elena are in the living room.

"I think he might be in his 20s." Melissa said

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school. (Stefan looks at both Elena and Bonnie.) I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought." Stefan said

Someone knocks on the door. Alaric/Klaus enters.

"There you are." Damon said

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric said

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon said

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked them

"What is it exactly?" Melissa asked them

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon said

Damon rushes at Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

"Damn." Melissa said

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said

"I'm going to the dance tonight. I'll ask John to babysit." Melissa said

* * *

Gilbert Residence.

"I need you to babysit my daughter." Melissa said

"Will do. Jeremy is getting ready tonight for the dance." John said

"I am too. Bonnie and Jeremy make a cute couple." Melissa said

"Speaking of witches...Jeremy told me you made a deal with the Martins and with Elijah. (She sighs) With Isobel and Katherine..." John said as Melissa cuts him off

"I'm not like them. They abandon their daughters. I'm protecting my own. I don't care about myself. I love her. She's everything to me. I had parents who abandon me when I was born." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." John said

"Please babysit her tonight. Just this once." Melissa said

"Ok." John said

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa in her room. Can't decide what to wear tonight. Elena comes in.

"You can knock." Melissa said

"Sorry. The door is open. (Melissa searching in her closet.) What's wrong?" Elena asked Melissa

"I don't have anything to wear." Melissa said

Damon comes in.

"Oh...But you do." Damon said

Damon holds a pink dress for Melissa.

"That's pretty." Melissa said

"I've kept it for years. Go ahead and change. (Melissa hugged Damon and walked away. 5 minutes now. She gets out of the bathroom and goes to her room.) Wow." Damon said

"I have to get my makeup on first and do my hair." Melissa said

Melissa looked at the mirror and put on her makeup.

"So, about the dance tonight?" Damon asked Melissa

"What about it?" Melissa asked Damon

"Everyone has a date." Damon said

"Uh huh. Please get right to the point." Melissa said

"Right. Well, how about if you would like to go with me. (Melissa froze and looked at Damon.) Just as friends." Damon said

Melissa smiles at Damon.

"Sure." Melissa said

"Great." Damon said

* * *

High school.

Bonnie hugged Jeremy and sees both Damon and Melissa.

"Evenin" Damon said

"You look good." Bonnie said

"Thanks." Melissa said

Both Elena and Stefan arrive and walk up to Bonnie, Jeremy, and Melissa.

"Hey you two. Oh, you look nice." Elena said

Elena hugged Bonnie.

"You too." Bonnie said

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked them

"Let's do it." Melissa said

* * *

Inside everyone is dancing. Dana goes onto the stage and speaks into the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. (Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Melissa, and Damon stop in front of the stage.) This is for Elena. From Klaus." Dana said

A song starts playing. Elena seems stunned.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said

"Easy for you to say. That was a dick move." Melissa said

"I know everyone here." Elena said

"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said

"Good idea." Bonnie said

Bonnie takes Jeremy's arm

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said

"Too bad." Bonnie said

They go on the dance floor. Damon and sees Alaric.

"There's Ric. Melissa come with me." Damon said

Both Melissa and Damon walks over to and stands next to Alaric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Alaric said

"I'm not impressed. (Alaric looks at Damon.) Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said

Both Melissa and Damon leaves Alaric alone. They're dancing, Jeremy and Bonnie are dancing too and as well Elena and Stefan.

"Damon!" Melissa said

"Yes." Damon said

"Why am I here with you?" Melissa asked Damon

"Cause I was being friendly." Damon said

"Oh." Melissa said

"You thought..." Damon said as Melissa cuts him off

"What? No." Melissa said

"Just thought you were." Damon said

Melissa laughing. She sees both Caroline and Matt arriving. Stefan looks at Damon and Melissa and motions that he has to leave.

"I'll get some punch. (Damon takes Elena and they dance. While Melissa goes to the punch bowl. Pouring herself a drink. She watches him spinning her round. Both Bonnie and Jeremy are dancing. Damon joins them. Jeremy looks at him and leaves. Damon dances with Bonnie. Jeremy sees Melissa and walks to the drink table.) It looks like you can use a drink." Melissa said

"Something stronger." Jeremy said

* * *

Melissa, Elena, and Jeremy are standing near the drinks table. They're looking at Bonnie and Damon. leaves.

"Do you know something?" Elena asked Melissa

"No. Cause I would never eavesdrop someones sex life." Melissa said

Elena sighs. Stefan joins them.

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked them

"I'm not sure." Elena said

"Did you eavesdrop on their conversation?" Stefan asked Melissa

"Ok. Seriously. Why would I do that? Are you going to blame me again?" Melissa get's offensive

"Sorry. But they should know something. (Stefan sighs.) I'll go find him." Stefan said

He walks away.

Elena nudge her shoulder and looked at Stefan.

"I'm coming with you." Melissa said

* * *

Jeremy is in the hallway. Both Stefan and Melissa joins him.

"What are you doing? Elena thinks we should stick together." Stefan said

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got my ring." Jeremy said

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked Jeremy

"It's Bonnie." Jeremy said

"What is it? Hey, you got something on your mind, spit it out." Stefan said

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus, channeling all that energy's going to kill her." Jeremy said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"She doesn't want Elena to know, 'cause if Elena knows, she's gonna try to stop her. And it's Elena that could turn up dead, so...What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked as he was frustrated

* * *

Both Stefan and Melissa enters the dance again. Damon's looking at them. They heads over to Damon.

"Come here, come here, come here. Please tell me you didn't know that Bonnie was on a suicide mission." Stefan said

"Oh, great. Jeremy told you and of course you told Elena." Damon said

"Yeah, I told her. You promised her no more secrets." Stefan said

"I changed my mind. And you Melissa. Why couldn't you just eavesdrop their conversation?" Damon asked Melissa

"Do not point this on me. I'm still learning my part vampire side." Melissa said

* * *

Jeremy still in the hallways but a couple beat the crap out of him. Melissa, Stefan, and Damon run over.

"Hey dickheads! (One of the boys pulls out a crossbow and shoots a stake at Damon and it hits him in the shoulder. The other boys pull out weapons.) Damon!" Melissa said

"Let me guess...Klaus says hi?" Damon asked the boys

Stefan rushes over to the boys and hits them. One of the boys tries to hit Melissa, but she speeds behind the boy.

"Miss me." Melissa said

Melissa knocked him out. Damon grabs another boy and holds a stake up ready to kill him.

"No, no, no, no, don't kill him. He's compelled." Stefan said

"So?" Damon said

"The whole thing is a distraction." Melissa said

"You guys find Bonnie and Elena. I got this. Go." Stefan said

"Come on." Damon said

Damon throws the boy against the lockers, knocking him out. Both Damon and Melissa runs towards the dance floor.

"Where are they? Where can they be?" Melissa asked Damon

"I don't know. Let's keep look..." Damon said as Melissa shushing him

"Shh. (Melissa concentrate for her hearing abilities. She hears Bonnie and Elena screaming in the hallways.) Follow me." Melissa said

Melissa leads the way and he follows her. They left the dance and they're in the hallways and running in their vamp speed towards Bonnie and Elena.

"What happened?" Damon asked both Elena and Bonnie

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie said

Damon looks at both Elena and Melissa.

"Go find Stefan. Now." Damon said

"Okay." Elena said

"Sure." Melissa said

"Now." Damon said

They left and leave both Damon and Bonnie alone. Elena and Melissa moving through the dance floor, looking all around them. Caroline sees Melissa and Elena. She's with Matt.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Caroline asked both Elena and Melissa

"Um...Yeah. We were just...Looking for Stefan." Elena said

They see Stefan.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline asked again

"Stay with Matt, okay?" Melissa said

Both Melissa and Elena sees Stefan and goes over to him.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked both Elena and Melissa

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena said

"He knows that Bonnie has the strongest power." Melissa said

"We need to find her." Stefan said

* * *

Melissa, Elena, and Stefan are running in the hallway. Damon walks out a door in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked Damon

"Where is she? Where's Bonnie?" Melissa asked Damon

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said

"What?" Elena asked in confusion

"Where is she?" Stefan asked his brother

"Let her do this." Damon said

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Melissa asked again

Bonnie in the cafeteria with Alaric/Klaus. Melissa, Elena, and Stefan arrive. Bonnie shuts the doors so they can't come in.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena said

"BONNIE! (Melissa yells as Alaric/Klaus is crawling on the floor. Bonnie fights Alaric/Klaus and lights start bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Elena screams. Both Stefan and Melissa tries to open the doors but they can't.) My strength isn't working." Melissa said

"Try harder." Stefan said

Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile. Alaric/Klaus gets up and Bonnie faces him. Suddenly with a jerk of her body she bends back and falls on the floor. Melissa, Elena, and Stefan open the doors and rush over Bonnie in the now dark room.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena said

"Bonnie please wake up." Melissa said

Elena takes Bonnie in her arms. Stefan looks around them. Alaric/Klaus is gone.

"Stefan, she's not breathing! (Elena starts crying.) Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Do something, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Elena said

Melissa hesitated. So she bite her own wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth. But nothing happened.

"I'm sorry Elena." Melissa apologize

Melissa shed a tear. Elena's still crying and shaking her head in disbelief.

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Elena said

Damon arrives. "Stefan, get Elena out of here. We'll deal with the body." Damon said

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked again

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon said

"This is Bonnie!" Elena said

Damon looks at Stefan.

"Get her home. Now." Damon said

Stefan grabs Elena and helps her to get up.

"Hey, hey, hey." Stefan said

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked again

"We'll find him." Melissa said

Elena gets up. She looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan takes her and they leave. Alone, Damon gently caresses Bonnie's face and closes her eyes. Melissa hold her hand.

"Hey. She's going to be find." Damon said

"How would you know? She's dead, Damon." Melissa said

"Just listen to me and listen good. She's not really dead dead." Damon said

"So not vampire blood?" Melissa asked again

"Not a drop." Damon said

"So that means Klaus believe that Bonnie is dead. But she's not really..." Melissa asked as Damon finishes her sentence

"No. She's not." Damon said

Melissa happy tears.

"Let's get her out of here." Melissa said

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Damon arrives. She sees them and gets up. She's angry at Damon.

"What did you do with her?!" Elena asked both Melissa and Damon

Damon looks at his brother.

"Will you please calm her down?" Damon asked his brother

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you." Elena said

"Elena! Please calm down." Melissa said

"You knew! Didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power, that she would die, didn't you?" Elena asked Damon

"Yes. Yes, I knew. (Elena slaps Damon.) You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon said

"She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay." Melissa said

Melissa walked upstairs in her room. Damon goes upstairs.

* * *

Later both Elena and Damon were talking in his room.

Elena doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I've seen the way you look at Melissa." Elena said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said

"Oh come on. You were in her room and asked her to the dance." Elena said

"Just as friends." Damon said

"Right. Just as friends. Of course your fake girlfriend with Andie." Elena said

"That's different." Damon said

Elena looks at Damon and leaves.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Tamara enters while Greg continues torturing Regina. Melissa is being helpless and getting tortured by the vervain.

"How are things going with (Sarcastically) the Queen? And the hybrid?" Tamara asked Greg

"You know, they're not exactly cooperative." Greg said

Greg turns the machine on again, this time even more powerful and painful than before. Regina groans in excruciating agony until he turns it off, though she is still extremely weak.

"You have no... idea who you're dealing with." Regina said

"Actually, no, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Greg said

"A couple of fools in over their heads who go around stealing magic." Regina said

"Stealing magic. (Chuckles) That's what you think we're here to do?" Tamara asked Regina

"We're not here to steal magic. We're here to destroy it." Greg said

"It's unholy." Tamara said

"You think I'm unholy?" Melissa asked Tamara

"What's that hybrid bitch?" Tamara asked Melissa

"You torture me. A lot of angry vampires, Bennett witch, a werewolf, and the originals would come after you. What happens to their new creation of the vampire-witch hybrid? Not to mention my daughter in the near future. So I suggest you let us go." Melissa threatens both Greg and Tamara

"Not buying it. We're going to destroy magic either we like it or not." Greg said

"You think you can destroy magic? Just the two of you?" Regina laughs

"You two are pathetic." Melissa said

"Who said there's only two of us? Oh, we're everywhere. See, after I left Storybrooke, as a boy, I was babbling about magic, about what I had seen, and what had happened to my father. Most folks, they wrote me off. But some didn't. And they found me. Believers. People that know that magic is real." Greg said

"And that it doesn't belongs in this world, and are willing to do something about it." Tamara said

"Of course." Melissa said

"This little quest of yours, to cleanse the world of magic, it's not gonna work." Regina said

"And as Regina said before. You have no idea who're you messing with." Melissa said

"Of course we do. We've done it before, and we'll do it again." Greg said

"Magic has been doing its damage for a long time." Tamara said

"And people like us—we're here to stop it." Greg said

"You can never stop magic. It's everywhere." Melissa said

"We'll see about that?" Greg said

Turns the machine back on. Tamara left. Greg was to busy torturing Regina. Melissa chanting quietly.

"Spiritus autem lux. Te duce opus est. Ne loquitor. Fiat mihi relicta est cogitatio adsurgere. (Spirit of light. I need your guidance. Do not speak. Let my thought soar.)" Melissa stops chanting

Melissa closes her eyes and contacts Emma with telepathy

* * *

At the road.

Emma, Neal, August, Mary Margaret, and David talked.

"Anything?" Emma asked both Snow and David

"Nothing." Snow said

"Where can she be?" August asked himself

"Emma, can you hear me?" Melissa asked in telepathy

"Yeah. Where are you?" Emma asked Melissa

They looked at Emma in confusion.

"Emma..." David said as Emma shush him

"Shh. Melissa, what's going on?" Emma asked again

"Me and Regina are stuck on the tables. Greg and Tamara. They vervained me and torturing Regina with electricity. We're at the Cannery cove. Hurry." Melissa said in her telepathy

* * *

Cannery cove.

"Time to go. (Tamara grabs a few things, then knocks on a window to an adjacent room where Greg is torturing Regina. Melissa is still on vervain. And started coughing. Greg walks over to her.) They've found us." Tamara said

"Who? I thought you took care of them!" Greg said

"Yeah, so did I. (Tamara looked at Melissa.) You did something." Tamara said

"Paybacks a bitch." Melissa said

"We need to go." Tamara said

"No, no, no, no, no. I need more time." Greg said

"Greg, if you get caught this whole thing is blown." Tamara said

"We wouldn't even know about this town if it wasn't for my dad. I'm not leaving until I find out where he is." Greg said

Greg walks away and begins to activate the machine.

"Fine. Meet me at the rendezvous point when you're done." Tamara said

Leaves the room. Turns a dial on the machine.

"I'm moving up the time-limit. (Greg is turning on the machine Regina looks worried.) Now I'm going to give you one last chance. (He approaches to her.) Tell me where my father is. (Regina remains silent) Ok, time's up." Greg said

Greg turns to the machine and is about to activate it. Regina was getting weak.

"Wait." Regina said

Turns to face Regina.

"Where is he?" Greg asked Regina

Regina smiles slowly.

"Dead. (Greg is horrified) I killed him the minute you ran away." Regina said

"No, you're-you're lying to me." Greg said

"Don't believe me? Go see for yourself. I buried his body at your campsite. (Greg shakes his head) I doubt he gets many visitors there. Now go ahead and kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I..." Regina said as Greg cuts her off

Greg slams a button on the machine and Regina screams in agony.

"No. (Coughing) Leave...her...a...lone." Melissa said

Melissa eyes is about to fade away. And then she collapses on the table. Greg slams a button on the machine while Regina moans in pain.

"You feel that? Huh? That's the end of you! (Greg slams the button again as Regina groans and convulses on the table) That's scary ain't it! (Finally turns the machine off as she collapses onto the table. Turns to her) Now you're never gonna hurt anyone. Ever again." Greg said

Turns to start the machine again, but is interrupted by David bursting into the room, who fires several warning shots at the machine.

"Don't move!" David said

David approaches Greg, who makes a bolt for a side exit. As David is about to pursue Mary Margaret and August enters. August takes the straps off of Melissa. And holds her and tries to wake her up.

"David! (David turns) Regina will die if we don't get her help!" Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret begins untying Regina. David stows his gun and begins to help Mary Margaret.

"We gotta get Regina to Mother Superior." David said

"You guys take Regina to Mother Superior. My father got Jenna at his place. I'll take Melissa there." August said

"Ok. (On Walkie-Talkie) Emma! We gotta block the exits." David said

* * *

Marco's house.

Marco sees his son and Melissa. He sees them with a worried look.

"What's wrong my boy?" Marco asked his son

"She's been vervained. I need a knife." August said

"What?" Marco confused

"She needs to drink from my wrist." August said

August puts Melissa on his father's couch. His father hands him the knife and he slits his left wrist and put it to her mouth. She drinks from his wrist and bloody veins appeared in her eyes. She lets go of his wrist and Marco stares and her turns away.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Melissa said

"Papa!" August said

"I'm not mad." Marco said

Melissa's face is normal.

"It's a lot to take in." Melissa said

"I need sometime. That's all." Marco said

August gives Melissa the serum and she drinks it to make her cravings go away.

* * *

August walking Melissa and Jenna to their house.

"You didn't have to walk us home." Melissa said

"I know. But after everything that happened today. I just didn't want you to lose your humanity." August said

"Do you think your father will accept me?" Melissa asked August

"Just give him time." August said

"Ok. (Melissa kissed August on the cheek.) Night." Melissa said

"Night." August said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Damon knocks on Melissa's door. She walks towards the door and opens it.

"She's sleeping." Melissa whispers

"Can we talk in my room?" Damon asked Melissa

"Sure. (Melissa shuts the door behind her quietly. And followed him to his room. He shuts the door behind him.) What's going on? You're acting all weird." Melissa said

"I'll get right to the point. About tonight." Damon said

"I know. For Bonnie sake we just had to get her out of there." Melissa said

"I wasn't talking about the plan. I was talking about how I had fun with you today." Damon said

"Oh." Melissa said

"And it got me thinking." Damon said

"Damon..." Melissa said as Damon interrupt her sentence

"Let me finish. Andie is my fake girlfriend and then I confess my love to Elena but she doesn't feel the same way. I think that maybe I have..." Damon said

Damon kissed Melissa. She had felt something too. She thought that she could love him back but she couldn't. She stopped him.

"No. It was...It was good. But..." Melissa said

"Uh oh." Damon said

"To tell you the truth. I did feel something for you. But I fell for someone else. I like it if we stayed friends." Melissa said

"Ok. (Damon was curious about something but then he figured it out.) Was it Elijah? (Melissa didn't say anything.) It's true isn't. You fell for an original." Damon said

"He's an honorable man, Damon. He didn't hurt my daughter and he promised that he would keep us safe." Melissa said

"No he didn't. He's using you." Damon said

"No he's not. (Melissa get's mad.) I've got go to bed." Melissa said

"Wait. Melissa." Damon said

Melissa shuts the door behind her and walked back in her room. Watching her daughter sleep.


	49. Straight on til' morning

Both Melissa and August enters Mary Margaret's apartment. She confronts Emma.

"Is it true?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yes." Emma said

"He's dead. Neal's dead." Melissa said

Melissa is crying and Emma hugs her. Regina pacing the room when David, Henry, and Mary Margaret enter.

"Henry!" Regina said

"Mom!" Henry said

They embrace, when out of the blue an earthquake occurs and shakes the entire apartment.

"Regina, was that.." Emma asked as Regina finishes her sentence

"Yes. The diamond was activated." Regina said

"So we're all gonna die." Henry said

"Henry, you, Melissa, and Jenna were born here, so you'll live. I'm so sorry." Regina apologize

"It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it. (Emma looked at Regina.) You did this, now make it stop." Emma said

"I can't, there's no way." Regina said

"WELL, FIGURE IT OUT! (Emma yells.) It's your fault!" Emma said

"STOP! (Henry yells.) I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together." Henry said

While Henry is talking, Hook enters, unseen by everyone else.

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point." Hook said

David doesn't waste a moment and punches Hook in the face.

"That was for the last time we met." David said

"Bloody hell." Hook mutters

David draws his gun.

"Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist." David said

Melissa uses her vamp speed and blocks David.

"Killing isn't the answer. So if we can stop this thing. We need his help." Melissa said

"I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering?" Hook asked them

"There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable." Regina said

"It'll give us the time we need." David said

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone." David said

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are." Melissa said

"Well, I do. I can help." Hook said

"You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?" Emma asked Melissa

"No, we won't have to. I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." David said

"Quite hostile, aren't we?" Hook asked David

"Just being clear." David said

Melissa slapped Hook on the face.

"That's for letting them vervain me." Melissa said

"Melissa and I we'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret and August, take Henry and Jenna, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans." Emma said

"She's with the nuns." Melissa said

Melissa kissed August. He, Mary Margaret, and Henry begin to exit.

"Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you." Regina said

"I love you, too." Henry said

They embrace, and then they go their separate ways.

* * *

Melissa, Emma, and Regina are on their way to where the trigger is located.

"I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air." Emma said

"Not the oxygen. The magic. (The three women arrive at where the trigger is.) There it is. Once it stops glowing, it's destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can." Regina said

"Won't be long. We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here." Emma said

"Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have." Regina said

"You're not coming with us, are you?" Melissa asked Regina

"When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye." Emma said

"He knows I love him, doesn't he?" Regina asked Emma

"Regina, there has to be another way!" Melissa said

"Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life." Regina said

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" Emma asked again

"Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing." Regina said

"Regina, please..." Emma begged

"Don't do this Regina." Melissa begged

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina." Regina said

Both Emma and Melissa begins to exit, but then turns around for one final plea.

"Regina..." Emma said

Regina ignores Emma, and has already begun slowing the trigger.

"No." Melissa said

Melissa walks towards Regina and helping her slowing down the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked Melissa

"I'm helping. (Melissa starts chanting.) Phasmatos Tribum. Nas Ex Veras. Maquis Dumisa Rotenem. (Ghost tribe. Friends of the real. Maquam Dumisa Roten.)" Melissa said

Both Regina and Melissa is slowing down the trigger. Melissa's nose starts to bleed.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked again as she is worried about her

"Keep going. (Melissa keeps chanting.) Phasmatos Tribum. Nas Ex Veras. Maquis Dumisa Rotenem. (Ghost tribe. Friends of the real. Maquam Dumisa Roten.)" Margaret said

* * *

David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret enter. Both Regina and Melissa using all of their magic.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked them

"You two were willing to die to save us. That makes you guys heroes. Now we're gonna be heroes." Henry said

Melissa kept changing.

"Phasmatos Tribum. Nas Ex Veras. Maquis Dumisa Rotenem. (Ghost tribe. Friends of the real. Maquam Dumisa Roten.)" Melissa kept chanting

Melissa nose was still bleeding

"Your nose is bleeding." Mary Margaret said

"I'm fine." Melissa said

"They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void." David said

"No. You don't know that it'll work." Regina said

"We have to try." Mary Margaret said

"Everybody, step aside. Emma?" David asked his daughter

Pulls out the pouch containing the bean, opens it up, and finds.

"It's empty. Hook." Emma said

The truth is now unavoidable-this is the end.

"We can't contain this much longer." Melissa said

Emma, David, and Mary Margaret embrace Melissa.

They embrace tearfully, and Henry goes over to Regina.

"I love you, Henry. If Melissa and I were only strong enough to stop all this." Regina said

"We're just not." Melissa said

Small gasp in realization, then goes over to both Melissa and Regina.

"Both of you may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." Emma said

As Henry, Mary Margaret and David stand back, the three women combine their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process. Everyone is slowly getting to their feet.

"We're alive!" David said

David helps his wife to her feet

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

Mary Margaret helps her daughter to her feet, as Regina goes over and picks up the now diffused trigger. Emma helps Melissa to her feet.

"We did it." Melissa said

"Yes, we did" Regina relieved

"Gotta hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things." David said

"Yes, he is. Isn't that right, kid? (Turns around, no Henry.) Henry?" Emma asked for her son

"Henry?" Regina asked for her adopted son

The five of them explore the mines for where Henry may have gone.

"Henry?" Emma asked again

Emma sees something and runs ahead. They see the object now-Henry's backpack.

"The bitch and the bastard took him." Melissa said

* * *

At the docks.

Emma, David, Regina, Melissa, and Mary Margaret are chasing down Greg and Tamara.

"Emma, you don't even know where you're going." Mary Margaret said

"Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to." Emma said

They catch up to Greg and Tamara, but it is too late—Greg opens up a portal the second he notices the five of them.

"The last bean. They've opened a portal." Melissa said

"Henry!" Emma said

"Henry!" David said

Melissa was running in her vamp speed to get to them. But it was to late since Greg and Tamara leap through the portal with Henry in tow.

"Damn it!" Melissa said

"No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" Emma said

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" Melissa said

"I don't care!" Emma said

"Without it, there's no way to follow." Regina said

"There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry!" Emma said

While they were talking, both Gold and Belle entered. So did August and Jenna.

"They've taken Henry?" Gold asked them

"You're the Dark One. Do something." Emma said

"Gold, help us." Melissa said

"There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." Gold said

"So that's it? He's gone forever? I refuse to believe that." Regina said

Spots something in the distance.

"What is that?" Belle asked them

Emma has spotted the Jolly Roger, and it is on its way to the docks.

"Hook. (Shifts to the Jolly Roger) What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked Hook

"Helping." Hook said

"Well, you're too late." Melissa said

"Am I?" Hook asked them

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma said

Hook holds out the bean and hands it to Emma.

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could." Hook said

"Enough waiting around, let's go." Regina said

"Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town." Hook said

"We already did." David said

"We need to get Henry." Emma said

"Greg and Tamara took him through a portal." Melissa said

"Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." Hook said

"Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" Regina asked Hook

"Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go." Gold said

"Well, let's do it." Mary Margaret said

"August I need you to stay here and watch for Jenna." Melissa said

"With my life." August said

Melissa kissed him. Then kissed her daughter.

* * *

Aboard the Jolly Roger.

Gold magically summons the Magic Globe, pricks his finger, and a map of a strange island appears.

"Where is that?" Melissa asked Hook

"Where did they take Henry?" Regina asked Hook

"Neverland." Hook said

Aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook opens a portal to Neverland, and everyone prepares to sail through it.

"So who are we up against?" Melissa asked Gold

"Who are Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked Gold

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Gold said

"And who's that?" Emma asked again

"Someone we all should fear." Mr. Gold said

They sail into the portal. As they disappear it into, the waters of the harbor are at once still.


	50. The Heart of the truest believer

Inside the magic bean's portal.

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Melissa, Gold and Regina hold tight to ropes on the Jolly Roger with Hook at the helm as the ship crosses through the portal. They finally land on the waters of Neverland. The group looks around in confusion.

"Is that it?!" Melissa asked Hook

"Aye, Neverland." Hook said

* * *

Hook, manning the helm, slows the ship as Regina notices.

"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger!" Regina said

"Oh, I know, my hot-headed Queen. The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and.. then we sail right through, take him by surprise. The irony..." Hook said

"What irony?" Regina asked Hook

"Oh, I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumplestiltskin. And here I am, sailing right back into its heart with him as my guest of honor. It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for." Hook said

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me. He said I'm a villain, and that villains don't get happy endings. You believe that?" Regina asked again

"I hope not, or we've wasted our lives. (Hook looked at Melissa.) How come you've learn all of this?" Hook asked Melissa

"New life and all. (Hook gives Melissa a look.) Neal kind of dragged me into it. He knew that I needed something new in my life. A new chapter. Letting somethings go. Realized part of my life sucked over there in Mystic Falls." Melissa explain

"People always wanted to start a new chapter in their life." Hook said

"I know that you didn't. You spend all of your time looking for revenge. Same with Regina." Melissa said

"Standing right here." Regina said

"Well, sorry. But it's the truth." Melissa said

Everyone sees Gold standing at the helm garbed in his old Rumplestiltskin outfit.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time—a wardrobe change!" Hook said

"I'm gonna get Henry." Gold said

"We agreed to do this together." Regina said

"That's right." Melissa said

"Actually, we made no such agreement." Gold said

"Why are you doing this?" Melissa asked Gold

"Because I wanna succeed." Gold said

"What makes you think I'm gonna fail?" Emma asked Gold

"Well, how could you not? You don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or even yourself." Gold said

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe." Emma said

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a real leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've know you some time, Miss Swan. And, sadly, despite everything you've been through, you're still just that... bail bonds-person, looking for evidence. Well, dearie, that's not gonna work in Neverland." Gold said

"I'll do whatever it takes." Emma said

"Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And, sadly, yours doesn't." Gold said

Gold spins his cane, which falls to the deck. In the next second, he is gone from the ship and only his cane remains.

"Bastard." Melissa said

* * *

Neverland.

On the Jolly Roger.

Melissa is writing in her diary and sitting on the balcony. Regina walks towards her and sits with her.

"Watcha got there?" Regina asked Melissa

"Oh...uh...(Melissa shuts her diary.) It's a diary. It was a gift from my sister." Melissa said

"I thought kids and teenagers do that. Write their diaries." Regina said

"Adults can do it too." Melissa said

"I wanted to say thank you for staying with me for the trigger. You and Emma, I mean." Regina said

"Well, it looked like you needed help." Melissa said

"So, those words like incendia or phasmetoas." Regina said

"It's phasmatos. It means spirit. Incendia means fire." Melissa explain

"How can a part witch like you been teaching yourself like that? I mean I've seen what happened back there." Regina said

"With experience I'm not very good with magic. I'm still new at it. Sometimes I want to have some fairytale magic. Like you and Emma." Melissa said

"Tell you what. What if we can help each other out?" Regina asked again

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked Regina

"If I can help you with your magic. Maybe one day you can have fairytale magic like me." Regina said

"Thank you. I can let you borrow my spell book sometime. Teach you the Phasmatos kind of deal." Melissa said

"Deal." Regina said

"I think this will be a beautiful friendship." Melissa said

Both David and Mary Margaret struggle to control the ship. They are fall towards the left and then the right. Regina and Melissa approaches them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Regina asked both Mary Margaret and David

"Trying to keep it steady." Mary Margaret said

"Hold on!" David said

Hook comes running towards them. He helps them control the steering wheel.

"Prepare for attack!" Hook said

"Be more specific." Regina said

"If you've got a weapon, then grab it." Hook said

Hook is thrown against the wall. Screeching can be heard from the ocean.

"What's out there? A shark?!" Emma asked Hook

"A whale?!" Melissa guessed

"A kraken!" David guessed

"Worse. (Screeching underwater.) Mermaids." Hook said

A group of mermaids swim towards the Jolly Roger. They are trying to keep the boat steady.

"Mermaids?!" Emma asked again

The mermaids get closer to the ship and continue to screech.

"Great. Another fairytale creature exist." Melissa said

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant." Hook said

"You think?" Melissa asked Hook

One of the mermaids submerges from the water and hits the boat.

"I'll try and outrun them." Hook said

"How many of them are there?!" Emma asked again

Several mermaids bash into the Jolly Roger with their tail.

"I'm gonna say about 15 of them." Melissa said

"I will not be capsized by fish!" David said

David grabs a spear, a chain, and gun powder. He puts it into a cannon and aims it at the mermaids.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret signals her daughter to come to the back of the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Emma asked her mother

"Fishing! (David lights and fires the cannon, while Emma and her mother throw a fishing net into the ocean.) We caught one!" Mary Margaret said

"One? There are dozens of them." Regina said

David fires the cannon another time.

"Incendia. (Fire.)" Melissa said

Both Melissa and Regina create fire to scare the mermaids. The mermaids scatter away.

"There. They're gone." Regina said

"Not all of them." Mary Margaret said

Regina teleports the mermaid to the ship. The mermaid is flopping on the jolly roger.

"Get that thing off my ship!" Hook said

"Not until we get some answers." Melissa said

"We have a hostage." Regina said

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us." David said

"No. We need to find out why." Melissa said

"How? By torturing her?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"No." Melissa said

The mermaid picks up a seashell and blows into it. Emma covers her ears.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked the mermaid

"A warning. (There is a loud clap of thunder.) Let me go... or die." Mermaid said

David snatches the seashell from the mermaid.

"What is this? What did you do?!" David asked the mermaid

"Let me go." Mermaid said

"Not until you tell us. Or we make you tell us." Regina said

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." Mary Margaret said

"Well, I'm all out of fish food." Regina said

"Fighting isn't the way." Melissa said

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk. You can't trust her. Mermaids are liars." Hook said

"Of course they are." Emma said

"Second option. Me. (Melissa bends down and puts her hands on the mermaid head and trying to see a vision but got noting.) That's weird I couldn't get anything from her." Melissa said

"Her and her friends will come right back to kill us." Regina said

"Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you." Mermaid said

"What the hell does that mean?" Melissa asked the mermaid

"It means you'll kill yourselves. Now let me go." Mermaid said

A storm begins to surround the ship. Lightning and thunder starts.

"What the hell?!" David said

"It's a storm. She called it. Don't let her go. She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage." Hook said

"What we're going to be is dead." Regina said

"Hold on. I'm gonna turn around. (Hook turns the ship around.) I've outrun many a storm." Hook said

"Make it stop." Melissa said

"Or die." Regina said

"We are not killers!" Mary Margaret said

"Yes, you are. And you brought this death upon yourselves." Mermaid said

"No we didn't. You're the ones who were interfering. Now stop the damn storm." Melissa said

"No." Mermaid said

The ship looses balance. Everyone is caught off guard. "Keep your grip, pirate." David said

"It wasn't me, mate! It was the ship! We're taking on water!" Hook said

"Now may I resume killing her!" Regina said

"No!" Both Mary Margaret and David said

"You kill her, and her kind will have a personal vendetta on us." Mary Margaret said

"The queen is right. They've already tried killing us." Hook said

"Stop! That's enough! We need to think this through!" Emma said

"I already have! (Regina turns the mermaid into wood.) There. That should stop the storm." Regina said

"Regina!" Emma said

"What the hell did you do?! (Everyone turns around. A huge wave forms in the distance.) What have you done?!" Melissa asked again

The ship ascends the wave and everyone grabs a rope. Water soaks the ship and everyone gets wet. Both Hook and Emma struggle at the helm to control the ship.

"I thought you said you could outrun a storm." Emma said

"I don't think that's the storm." Melissa said

"No. It's bloody damnation." Hook said

"Why would you do this?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"You're going to blame me?" Regina asked Mary Margaret

"You turned the mermaid into wood." Mary Margaret said

"Stop." Melissa said

"I did something about it, which is more than you can say." Regina said

"Undo your spell. Bring back the mermaid." Mary Margaret said

"Please stop." Melissa begged

"And what? You'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Regina asked again

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we can try." Mary Margaret said

"Such a naive princess!" Regina said

"And you are such a..." Mary Margaret didn't finish her sentence

Mary Margaret she punches Regina.

"That your best?" Regina asked again

"Not even close. I'm so tired of you ruining my life." Mary Margaret said

"I ruined your life?" Regina asked again

Melissa felt something. She couldn't control it.

"I SHOULD'VE NEVER LISTEN TO THE BOTH OF YOU." Melissa yells

"What's stopping you? A hybrid bitch who's trying to hide herself. Her true face." Regina said

Melissa's veins and fangs appeared. Regina punches Melissa and the three of them started to fight with each other. Both David and Hook start fighting.

"Stop it! (Emma looks to the lightning and thunder while the others keep fighting.) It's not the mermaid. It's us. If you don't stop fighting, we're all gonna die. Don't you see, we're causing the storm. (She looks to the lightning and thunder while the others keep fighting.) Hey! Stop! You need to listen to me." Emma said

Emma jumps off the side of the ship.

"Emma!" David said

"Emma!" Snow said

"No!" Melissa said

"Oh! (A pulley strikes Emma in the back.) Emma!" Mary Margaret said

"Regina! Get her up here!" Melissa said

"I can't. Not in this storm. I can't even see her. I'll just bring up water and half her leg. Melissa can you get her?" Regina asked again

"No. I can't float a person. I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

David wants to jump in the water.

"Wait!" Hook said

"She'll drown." David said

"And so will you. Let me help. (Grabs a rope.) Here, tie him. (David jumps in the water and rescues Emma.) He has her! Pull! (They pull.) I've got it." Hook said

"Oh!" Mary Margaret said

"Emma..." David said

"No. No." Mary Margaret said

Melissa bites her wrist but Emma coughs. The storm clears.

"I told you." Emma said

* * *

Neverland's Island.

Emma and her allies get onto the shore.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan." Regina said

"Sneak attack? Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here." Emma said

"It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief." Melissa said

"All of us have been too busy being at each other's throat to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other." Emma said

"You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?" Regina asked Emma

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here, a lot of hate." Emma said

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Hook said

"Well, I'm still new here so you know...a hybrid." Melissa said

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to now is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation." Emma said

"With her? With him? No, Emma. We have to do this the right way." David said

"Stop it. Ok. We need to try to get along. What I did on the boat. I don't know what the hell that came from. But I did something that I'm not proud of which is why we need to stick together. We need to act as a team." Melissa said

"She's right. We need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are—a hero, a villain, a hybrid, a pirate. It doesn't matter which, because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not." Emma said

"And what's your skill, "savior"?" Regina asked again

"I'm a mother. And now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way." Emma said

Emma pulls out her sword and everyone follows her.


	51. Lost girl

David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Melissa trek through the jungle.

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook said

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked Hook

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son." Hook said

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina said

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them." Hook said

"He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." Melissa said

* * *

In the lead.

David is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them. Hook stops him.

"No. No!" Hook said

"I can handle a couple of thorns." David said

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One." Hook said

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asked Hook

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook said

"We'll go this way." David said

David goes off as his wife and Regina follow behind

"Your father's a distrustful fellow." Hook said

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma said

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy." Hook said

"Well, Pan's not supposed to be one either." Melissa said

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked Melissa

"Every story that children has heard." Melissa said

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather." Hook said

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing." Emma said

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" Hook asked Emma

"Up here! We made it." David said

"Pan's lair should be just...right..." Hook said as Regina cuts him off

"Where? All I see is jungle." Regina said

"All these trees and branches. It's going to be hard to look for him." Melissa said

"Aye. The Dark Jungle. (Hook takes out his telescope to survey the land.) It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland." Hook said

Regina sighs. "So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina said

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle." David said

"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp." Hook said

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina asked Hook

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes." Hook said

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere." Emma said

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him." Mary Margaret said

"I know. I just hope we're not too late." Emma said

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." Mary Margaret said

"We must never give up hope. Hope is all we have. You guys had hope for me. I almost lost my humanity. Almost emotionless. But you guys saved me for not doing that." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, Hook and Regina are talking.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook said

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma said

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Melissa asked Emma

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook said

David and Snow come back from searching the jungle.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David said

"Any luck with the map?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Don't hold your breath." Regina said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked Regina

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son." Regina said

"You got a better idea?" Melissa asked Regina

"Magic. If there's a lock on there..." Regina said as Melissa cuts her off

"Pan said it had to be her." Melissa said

"Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Hook said

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate." David said

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it." Hook said

"Regina, if you'll do that. Then there's a chance he might screw us over." Melissa said

"If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said." Emma said

"Great." Regina said

"She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Emma is holding the map and trying to "stop denying who she really is".

"My name is Emma Swan." Emma said

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." Hook said

"Don't hold anything back." Mary Margaret said

"I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbonds person. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke." Emma said

"That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?" Regina asked them

"There's no other way Regina." Melissa said

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse." Emma said

"And you were able to break the curse because you're the..." David said as he was trying to help his daughter out

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it." Mary Margaret said

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to say it." Melissa said

"Say what?" Hook asked them

"The "s" word." Regina said

"I'm the savior. (The parchment is still blank.) I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that." Emma said

"You're missing something." Melissa said

"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said

Regina grabs the parchment.

"Regina!" Melissa said

"I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina said

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David said

"Not to mention mine for instints." Melissa said

"For once I agree with the prince. And the hybrid. (David looks at him.) Well, I told you we're getting along." Hook said

Regina uses magic on the map.

"You're doing the locator spell, aren't you?" Margaret asked Regina

"This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." Regina said

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Hook said

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" Melissa asked Hook

"That's the one." Hook said

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader." Regina said

"So lead." Melissa said

* * *

They track through the Dark Jungle, following the map.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asked Emma

"Actually, yeah." Emma said

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Melissa said

"Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness." Regina said

David pulls out his sword.

"Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" David said

"Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook said

"Hey. We can do this. You can do this." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Ominous sounds can be heard as they continue tracking through the jungle.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina." Mary Margaret said

"Yes. Blame me...again." Regina said

Melissa looked at Snow and Regina. "Stop it. Ok. Blaming on each other is not going to help. Let's keep finding him." Melissa said

Emma sees a familiar looking figure. "Guys...Hold on." Emma said

"Isn't that..." Melissa asked as Emma finishes her sentence

"Henry!" Emma said

He turns around to reveal himself as Peter Pan dressed up as Henry.

"Hi, Emma." Pan said

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked Pan

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain." Pan said

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook said

"Give Henry to me." Emma said

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win. (The Lost Boys come from behind. Pan looked at Melissa.) Melissa is it?" Pan asked Melissa

"How the hell you know my name?" Melissa asked Pan

"I believe their's someone that we kidnapped in Mystic Falls. Bring him out boys." Pan said

The lost boys bring out a familiar face that seen before.

"Tyler." Melissa said

"Melissa! Don't do anything he says." Tyler said

Peter Pan shooting and whooping. They surround the group armed with bow and arrows as Peter Pan looks on. The group prepare themselves.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Hook said

Melissa veins and fangs appeared. The fight begins and the Lost Boys starting shooting their arrows. Arrows ricochet as David blocks them with his sword while Snow shoots arrows herself. A boy shoots an arrow at Mary Margaret and David notices. David pushes Snow out of the way and gets nipped. A boy takes aim at Snow. She shoots the arrow and pins the boy to a tree while Regina electrocutes some boys with a blast of magic.

Melissa chants.

"Phasmatos Somnus. (Sleep spirit.)" Melissa said

Melissa knocked out two lost boys with her magic.

Emma races towards Pan pushing charging boys to the side. One finally tackles her down and they roll down the hill. She pins the boy down. She stares at the boy and then realizes something. Pan whistles and the Lost Boys assemble.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan said

Pan pushes Tyler to the ground and the Lost Boys retreat while whooping.

Melissa unties Tyler's hands.

"Why did they kidnapped you? How did they get to Mystic Falls?" Melissa asked Tyler

"There were two guys working for Pan." Tyler said

"And they didn't tell you their names?" Melissa asked again

"No." Tyler said

* * *

They return to their camp.

"So how do you two know each other?" Regina asked both Melissa and Tyler

"You want me to tell her." Tyler said

"He's Jenna's father." Melissa said

"But I thought..." Regina said as Melissa cuts her off

"Slow down. You were talking about Elijah. No, he's not." Melissa said

"But you two?" Regina asked again

"One night stand." Tyler said

"Nothing serious." Melissa said

"Got it." Regina said

"Although. Those times he was pissed at his girlfriend "Vicki Donovan"." Melissa said

"Really?" Regina asked Tyler as she smiled

"Yep. His temper, you need to watch out for." Melissa said

"Ok. I think they get it now." Tyler said

"I'm just saying, you're human again. If you triggered the curse again. You will turn back into the wolf." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret was talking to her daughter. Emma gasps as the map appears.

"Emma what is it?" Melissa asked Emma

"She accepted for who she is." Mary Margaret said

"The map is working. We know where Henry is." Emma said

"Where is he?" Melissa asked again

"Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north." Hook said

"That's where he's keeping Henry." Emma said

"What are we waiting for?" Melissa asked again

"Well, the terrains not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way." Hook said

"We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us." David said

"We need a new plan." Melissa said

"Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma said

"Excellent show of patience, luv. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy." Hook said

* * *

Further away Emma picks some berries. Tyler collapsed in pain. Melissa bends down and picks up his head.

"Tyler what's wrong?" Melissa asked Tyler as she was worried about him

"I don't know." Tyler said

Tyler pulled his shirt up and sees the dreamshade.

"When did this happened?" Melissa asked again

"One of his boys stabbed me with a knife." Tyler said

"EMMA!" Melissa yells

Emma and the others ran towards them with a worried look on their faces.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Emma asked Melissa

"Dreamshade. He got stabbed by one of the boys." Melissa said

"Dreamshade. He's been poison." Hook said

"We've to find a cure. I don't want Jenna to grow up without a father." Melissa said


	52. Quite a common fairy

The group continues on their way searching for Pan. While Tyler is on Melissa's back since she got that vampire strength.

"As soon as we find that cure. You'll see her. I promise." Melissa said

"I know." Tyler said

"What I did? When I told you that you weren't ready. I know that I've shouldn't have done that." Melissa said

"No you shouldn't. But somehow you were right about one thing." Tyler

"Control your anger." Melissa said

"Yeah." Tyler said

"I guess. Well, you know part traveler and part wolf. She is a Lockwood after all." Melissa said

"Don't forget, part Gilbert." Tyler said

"And part Petrova." Melissa said

* * *

Neverland.

Tinker Bell's hideout. Hook enters.

"No one's home. Come on up." Hook said

"You guys go up there. Somebody's got to watch over Tyler. I can't leave him. (Both Melissa and Tyler stay down there. The others climbed up.) I'm not going to give up on you." Melissa said

"I know I was a hybrid once." Tyler said

"Yeah but when you died you came back as a human again." Melissa said

"Maybe you should be too. I mean you, studying magic." Tyler said

"From before, how did you know that I was a Gilbert/Petrova." Melissa said

"When I came back into Mystic Falls. They told me what happened." Tyler said

"What all did they tell you?" Melissa asked Tyler

"That you were Elena's long lost sister and that John and Isobel should've told you." Tyler said

"I was furious. I needed to think. Considering that I have traveler magic. I'm just doing some good magic. I've been practicing. Elena doesn't have magic in her cause she's..." Melissa said as Tyler finishes her sentence

"The doppelganger. I know." Tyler said

* * *

Outside the cave.

The group sees Tinker Bell coming out.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked Tinker bell

"Who the hell are you?" Tinker bell asked Emma

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma asked again

"I'm fine." Regina said

"Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down." Tinker bell said

"It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down." Regina said

"Is she going to help us?" Melissa asked Regina

"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook." Tinker bell said

"Lady Bell." Hook said

"She's not gonna help us." Regina said

"Why not?" Melissa asked again

"Tink, after all we've been through together. A little assistance." Hook said

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina said

"No pixie dust? Not flying by any chance." Melissa said

"Not even her wings." Regina said

"How?" Emma asked again

"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful." Tinker bell said

"But you know where Pan is?" Mary Margaret asked Tinker bell

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." Tinker bell said

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Can you get us inside his camp and out?" Melissa asked Tinker bell

"Maybe. Why should I help you?" Tinker bell asked them

"Because I believe in you." Mary Margaret said

"Just get us inside. We'll take care of things from there." Emma said

"And what's in there for me? Other than a dead sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy." Tinker bell said

"You can come with us." Emma said

"That's right. A home." Mary Margaret said

"Freedom from Pan." Melissa said

"That is what you want, isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan." Tinker bell said

"Thank you. We will." Emma said

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said

The group leaves. Melissa carrying Tyler and walks with the group.

* * *

Emma, Hook, David and Mary Margaret sit together by a fire. Hook hands Emma a coconut he'd opened. In the distance, Regina leans against a tree. Tinker Bell walks over to Regina and sits down by her side. While Melissa is sitting beside Tyler, while he sleeps. Hook walks over there and sits with her.

"I just don't want him to go through this." Melissa said

"You know, I've gone through this island a while back. In this island there's a cure. But I've to take you and Tyler there." Hook said

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Hook

Hook puts his hand on Melissa's shoulder.


	53. Nasty Habits

Campsite.

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh..." Emma said

Emma looked at Tinker bell

"Tinker bell." Tinker bell said

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say." Emma said

""Tink" is fine." Tinker bell said

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." Emma said

"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside." Tinker bell said

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina said

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Tinker bell said

"Dreamshade." Mary Margaret said

"One nick, and you'll spend the last of..." Tinker bell said as Melissa cuts her off

"Tyler did get nick and we can't have anymore." Melissa said

"Poison sticks equal death." David said

"Can we just put this rescue mission into action?" Melissa asked them

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan. You do have an escape plan, don't you?" Tinker bell asked them

"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip." Emma said

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." Tinker bell said

"We'll figure it out." Melissa said

"No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." Tinker bell said

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way. Even friends." David said

"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. (Tinker bell gets out a watch.) You know what this is?" Tinker bell asked again

"Yeah, a watch." Emma said

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan." Tinker bell said

"Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked Tinker bell

"Where are they? Why'd they give you that?" Melissa asked Tinker bell

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs." Tinker bell

"What do you think he's going to do to us?" Emma asked again

"I don't know. But I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tinker bell said

Tinker bell leaves.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret asked them

"I'll get her, bring her back." David said

"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Emma said

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David said

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat." Hook said

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." Melissa said

"One man. Her partner in crime." Hook said

"Neal." Melissa said

"Yes." Hook said

"How?" Emma asked Hook

"Maybe we can find out." Hook said

* * *

They looked around. Melissa put Tyler down.

"What is this place?" Melissa asked Hook

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina asked Hook

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked Hook

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, savior?" Hook asked Emma

Melissa listens to her vamp hearing.

"I'll do it." David said

"You don't look so hot, mate." Hook lowered his voice

"It's a hundred degrees in this damn jungle. And I'm plenty hot." David lowered his voice

Hook is stone scraping.

"How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade? Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?" Hook asked David

"What do you care?" David asked Hook

"Why don't you?" Hook asked again

"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?" David asked again

"Well, if there's one thing I've gleaned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope." Hook said

"Is there something you're not telling me, mate?" David asked again

"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive." Hook said

"Well... Then this is between us. The only thing they need to worry about saving is Henry." David said

Melissa stops listening.

* * *

In a cave.

"Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here?" Melissa asked Hook

"Neal. This is where he lived." Emma said

"Aye. Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home." Hook said

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Melissa asked again

"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was. Anything important?" Hook asked again

"I can't tell yet. I didn't know he liked drawing." Emma said

"He shown me a drawing of his mother one time." Melissa said

"He got it from his mother "Milah"." Hook said

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these." Emma said

"Maybe a map?" Melissa asked again

"Some kind of clue. Hand me that candle. What about you? Any luck?" Emma asked again

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied." Hook said

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Emma asked again

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?" Hook asked again

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma said

"What's all this?" Melissa asked again

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Mary Margaret said

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes." David said

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander." Mary Margaret said

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina said

"Hold on. Hook, snuff out that torch." Emma said

"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" Regina asked again

"Look up." Emma said

"Stars." Mary Margaret said

"Beautiful stars." Melissa said

"It's a map." Hook said

"To where?" David asked again

"Home." Emma said

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Melissa asked Emma

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors." Hook said

"Can you read it?" Melissa asked again

"Sadly, no." Hook said

"I thought you just said you taught him how." David said

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil." Hook said

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" Mary Margaret asked Hook

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma said

"Emma, wait!" David said

"Now is not the time." Emma said

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling." Mary Margaret said

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago. (Emma's voice breaking) All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him." Emma said

David grabbed Mary Margaret's arm. Melissa bends down next to Tyler.

"If anything happens to me..." Tyler said as Melissa cuts him off

"Don't talk like that. (Melissa veins and fangs appeared as she bites her own wrist.) It'll take some of the swelling down. (Tyler takes her wrist and drink some of her blood.) You ok?" Melissa asked Tyler

"Yeah. Still feel a little weak." Tyler said

"I promise you. We'll find that cure." Melissa said


	54. Good form

Neverland.

David lights a torch. There are chalk markings on the wall. Melissa watching over Tyler. Emma struggles to remove pillows in order to examine the markings more closely. Hook watches Emma.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Look here." Emma said

"Neal stopped counting." Melissa said

"He lost hope." Emma said

"You got that from scribbles?" Regina asked Emma

"I got that because it's what I did. Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless." Emma said

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry?" Melissa asked Emma

"Pan said it would." Emma said

"Hey, we're gonna rescue him." Melissa said

"Yeah, I know that. But, Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith." Emma said

"So, what? You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?" Regina asked again

"We take a page from Pan. And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming." Emma said

"With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all? My friend. He's dying. And we just can't sit around on our asses and do nothing. I care about Henry too. But I've to save Tyler." Melissa said

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina make ropes.

"A trap? That's your plan?" Regina asked Mary Margaret

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them." Mary Margaret said

"You really think, the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" Hook asked Mary Margaret

"Thanks for the advice. David?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"Yeah?" David said

"We need more vines." Mary Margaret said

David panting. "On it. You're coming with me, pirate." David said

"Why's that?" Hook asked David

"Because, we need more rope." Emma said

Hook bows.

"If the lady insists." Hook said

"You too Melissa." David said

"I can't just leave Tyler." Melissa said

"I'll look after him." Regina said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Regina

* * *

Both Hook and Melissa follows David. He and Melissa picks up vines. Hook follows close behind.

"What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave?" Hook asked David

"Stay away from my daughter." David threatens Hook

Melissa get's in the middle.

"What the hell is going on?" Melissa asked both David and Hook

"Melissa. You don't see it. Do you?" David asked Melissa

Melissa looks at Hook.

"So, Captain Hook has a crush on the savior. How cute." Melissa said

"She can take care of herself. Which is a good thing." Hook said

"What does that mean?" David asked Hook

"It means you're gonna die in a day or so, anyway." Hook said

"You're another victim of the dreamshade." Melissa said

"How do you know that?" David asked Melissa

"Vampire hearing. I'm not that stupid. I heard you and Hook's conversation." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." David apologize

"You don't have to apologize to me. Just to your wife and daughter." Melissa said

"But, if I do die,…" David as Hook interrupt his sentence

"When?" Hook asked again

"It'll be in helping my family and that something someone like you can't understand." David said

"There is a cure for you and Tyler." Hook said

"Anything that takes us off course of saving Henry, is selfish. But, of course, you would think that was the way to go." David said

"Bugger off. You think, I'm being selfish? I'm risking my life for all of you, every moment I'm here aligned against him." Hook said

"Please, you're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma. And let me tell you something else: You're never gonna get her. I'll see to that." David said

"It's a good thing you're gonna die then. (David intends to punch Hook in the face, but he staggers. Hook catches him by the arm.) Mate. Mate, stop. I don't fight invalids. (Settles an unconscious David on the ground.) Mate? Mate?" Hook shakes him

Melissa bends down. Her veins and fangs appeared and bites her own wrist and let's David drink it.

David coughs as he wakes up.

"I'm okay." David said

"It took some of the swelling down. But you will still feel weak." Melissa said

Melissa helps David up.

"Let me see. Let me see that." Hook said

"No." David said

"Let him see for crying out loud." Melissa said

Reluctantly, David lifts his shirt. The right side of his chest is covered with black veins all over it. The uppermost veins begin to spread to the left.

"The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart. It's hours now. You have to tell your family." Hook said

"No. Not, when I can still help them save Henry." David said

David tries to move, but he staggers again. Melissa catches him.

"Catch your breath, mate." Hook said

With an effort David picks something from the ground.

"What's that?" Melissa asked David

David taking a closer look.

"It's a military insignia. (David reading the name embossed on it.) „Jones". You know him?" David asked again

"From before, didn't you say that your real name was Jones?" Melissa asked again

"Aye, he was my captain. And my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel my brother lost during a duel with Pan. It must have washed down with the rains from the storms that wrecked the Jolly Roger." Hook said

"From where?" David asked again

"There. Dead Man's Peak. I thought it was gone forever." Hook said

"What was gone?" Melissa asked again

"No, it's too dangerous." Hook said

"What's too dangerous? If you know something that can help us, don't hold back." Melissa said

"If this insignia survived all this years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside this satchel is a sextant, that can help us to decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island." Hook said

"I know now. We're gonna find this thing." David said

"Well, look, you might reach the top, but you'll die before you return. Especially Tyler." Hook said

"Then, come with us and make sure the sextant gets back to Emma." Melissa said

"You ready to be a hero?" David asked again

* * *

Campsite.

"A sextant? You're telling us about this now?" Emma asked Hook

"How do we know you're not lying?" Regina asked Hook

"He's not. Just trust me on this." Melissa said

"It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan. And don't forget, we're gonna need one." Hook said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma asked again

"Emma...You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy. With Tyler who just got poison by the dreamshade. I've found a cure. David and I are going to help Melissa with Tyler. We're going to have to split up." Hook said

"Hook's right." David said

"Uh, you wanna split up?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"It's the last thing I wanna do." David said

"He can get us home." Melissa said

"Ok." Mary Margaret said

"And, Emma, while I'm gone, just..." David said as Emma interrupt his sentence

"Listen to my mother?" Emma asked her father

"Be careful." David said

"Always am." Emma said

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it, would ya?" David asked his daughter

"Mm-hmm." Emma said

"Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him." David said

"Oh. Um, okay. Good luck." Emma said

"Yeah. You, too." David said

"Is everything all right?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Yeah. I just... I've gotta go." David said

"I'll see you soon." Mary Margaret said

"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and... You know, you... you just never know what's gonna happen." David said

"So... David. You're gonna be fine. Right. Mmm. (Mary Margaret whispers.) I love you." Mary Margaret said

"Melissa?" Emma asked Melissa

"Yeah?" Melissa said

"Be careful." Emma said

Melissa hugged Emma.

* * *

Melissa carries Tyler and follows both Hook and David.

"How are you holding up, lass?" Hook asked Melissa

"Don't worry about me." Melissa said

"Good-byes are pretty hard. Looked a bit stormy back there." Hook said

"It had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that." David said

"You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?" Hook asked David

"No. You are. You and Melissa are going to tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man." David said

"No. You and Tyler are going to make it. Hope is all we have. We can never give up on that. I know that I maybe new to all of this. But Tyler is apart of it now. He's my daughter's father and he's also my friend. But I'm not going to give up on him. Because to friends and family. We don't give up on one another." Melissa said

"The lass has a point. This is where we ascend. I'll climb ahead and throw down the rope." Hook said

Breathing heavily.

"He was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. Mm. (David grunts.) He died before I ever met him." David said

"There were two of you? I can barely stomach one." Hook said

"Ah, you would've liked him. He was a thief and a liar." David said

"Yeah, you would've liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass." Hook said

Melissa sat Tyler down gently.

"For me. Well, Jeremy. It's more complicated. Jeremy was somehow my adopted brother but also cousin." Melissa said

"Wow." David said

"Like I said. Complicated. Even though finding out that Elena is my fraternal twin. People can tell us apart cause we don't look like twins." Melissa said

"Everyone knows that." David said

"Now wait here." Hook said

Vines snap.

* * *

Hook was already up there and took a few minutes. David was climbing up there and Melissa picks up Tyler and jumps so that she can't climb. David groans and grunts.

"Bloody hell. I told you to wait." Hook said as he is panting

"Were you talking to someone?" Melissa asked Hook

"Just talking to myself. It's... old habit from many nights on the lonely seas." Hook said

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the refreshments while you do it." Melissa said

"Apologies. It isn't much farther now. (Various animals making noises. Hook sighs.) Since you and Tyler are already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you..." Hook said

David holds a sword against Hook. Melissa lays Tyler gently.

"David, what are you doing?" Melissa asked David

"Protecting us from him. (Melissa vamps speed over to Hook and blocks him from David.) What are you doing? He's the enemy." David said

"On this island he's not." Melissa said

"He help Greg and Tamara vervain you." David said

"This time it's different. I see that look in his eye. I see that he wants to change. He's trying to prove something to Emma. Yes he was talking to Pan. He didn't agree with anything of what he said." Melissa said

"This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other." Hook said

Tyler wakes up. He gets up and stands in the middle.

"What I've learned from the wolf pack. We can't fight one another. We've always have to stick together." Tyler said

Tyler screaming pain. Melissa pulls up his shirt and sees the venom spreading.

"We've to hurry up. Jenna can't lose him. Not her father. Find this sextant." Melissa said

"My brother didn't lose his satchel up here. I made that up." Hook said

David exhales sharply.

"What about the insignia?" David asked in curiosity

"I dropped it on the path so you'd find it. I knew you'd never make the journey here if I told you the truth." Hook said

"The truth? The truth... You brought me and Tyler here to die?" David asked again

"I brought you and Tyler here to save the two of you!" Hook said

"You're a liar!" David said as he fainted

Melissa looks at Hook.

"Get the cure. Now. (Hook covers his face and cuts down the thorns. He get's the cure but sees waterfall. He get's his canteen out and let the water pour into it.) Tyler! Tyler! (Melissa slaps Tyler lightly.) Come on. Wake up. You can't do this to our daughter." Melissa said

"Uhh! (Panting) (Sighs deeply) Mate, wake up." Hook said

Hook slaps David. David coughs.

"Hey, get off me!" David said

"Hey, whoa, whoa! (David coughing.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa. Look. (David breathing heavily.) In this canteen is the water that will stop the dreamshade, that will save your life. Also Tyler's." Hook said

"That's why you brought us up here." David said

"Yes." Hook

"You know, coming up here by your own. You're a little stubborn." Melissa said

"Yes, I get that a lot." David said

"Give me the canteen. I'll save his life first." Melissa said

"There's something you need to know first. Because its power comes from the island, once Tyler and David drink this water, they can never leave Neverland." Hook said

"I can't let him die. But for this cure. I'm willing to save him." Melissa said

Melissa let Tyler drink the canteen and now he's cured. He's awaken. She hands the canteen to David.

"For me. It's a small price to pay for what I get in return... the chance to save my grandson... (Panting) and to help my family get home. (Continues panting) Ahh. Huh. (Laughing) (Groans) One question... why risk your life for me. Not just for me, but for Melissa and Tyler when there wasn't anything for you in return?" David asked again

"I didn't do it for you. Or for her. Or for that mate." Hook said

Tyler sits up.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Should I tell him?" Hook asked Melissa

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Tyler asked again

"Hook and I gave you and David a cure to make you well. But there was a price." Hook said

"What is it?" Tyler asked again

"To give you the cure. You have to stay here forever." Melissa said

"If I don't?" Tyler asked again

"The dreamshade will spread and then you'll die." Hook said

Tyler crying.

"Tyler I'm so so sorry." Melissa apologize

"Then you to tell our daughter that I was a good father and I died as a hero." Tyler said

"I can't. I can't lie to her. Please don't ask me to lie to her?" Melissa begged

"I know. But she needs you." Tyler said

* * *

Campsite.

Foliage rustling.

"You can stand down. It's us." David said

"Oh! Mmm!" Mary Margaret said

"Ugh. Uh, where's the sextant?" Regina asked Hook

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook said

Hook sighs deeply. Mary Margaret and David kissed.

"Mmm. I'm not complaining, but what was that for?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"Okay, I'm complaining." Emma said

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina said

"Hook... he saved my life and Tyler's." David said

"You sure you wanna tell them that?" Hook asked David

"On our track, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." David said

"Hook found a cure for me and I'm all healed up. But if it wasn't for Hook, then we wouldn't be alive." Tyler said

"Your flask, please. I thought he deserved a little credit." David said

Hook hands David his flask. "Thank you." Hook thanking David

David drinks out of it. He handed to his wife.

"To Hook." Snow said

Mary Margaret drinks out of it and tries to handing it to Regina.

"I don't do rum." Regina said

But instead hands it to Melissa.

"To Hook. For helping Tyler." Melissa said

Melissa drinks it and hands it to Tyler.

"To Hook. For curing me and saving my life." Tyler said

Tyler drinks it and hands it to Emma.


	55. Changes

Neverland.

At a camp.

Emma is standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating.

"Focus. Concentrate." Regina said

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." Emma said

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus." Regina said

"Channel your emotions." Melissa said

"There has to be a way without going dark." Emma said

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Regina said

"And you're a monster." Emma said

"Smell that?" Regina asked Emma

"What?" Emma asked Regina

"Smoke." Regina said

Emma looks at the campfire, which has no lit. David sighs.

"This is a bad idea." David said

Hook enters.

Hook walked towards Mary Margaret and David.

"We need to talk. (David signals Tyler. They walked in another direction and they stopped.) Pan paid me a visit. He, uh... He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island." Hook said

"I keep hearing about someone name Neal. Who is he?" Tyler asked them

"He's Emma's boyfriend and Henry's father." Emma said

"Melissa was like a little sister to him." Mary Margaret said

"Oh! Makes since." Tyler said

"Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that." Mary Margaret said

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave." Hook said

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth." Mary Margaret said

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" David asked Emma

"Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones." Hook said

"He's telling the truth. Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her." Mary Margaret said

"No, no, no. She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again." David said

"He's right. Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it." Hook said

"What about Melissa? She deserves to know too." Tyler said

"Lying is what keeping us apart." Mary Margaret said

"It's our best chance right now." David said

"Whatever. (David, Mary Margaret, Tyler, and Hook are all getting ready to head out.) Okay. Look. If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story." Tyler said

"Done." David said

"That's no problem." Hook said

"Where you guys going?" Emma asked them

"Firewood." Hook said

"To get water." David said

"Guys, what's going on?" Melissa asked them

"Neal's alive." Mary Margaret said

"Neal i... is... Alive?" Emma asked again

"Maybe. (Mary Margaret looked at David, Hook, and Tyler.) Sorry, but they've right to know." Mary Margaret said

"Reasons why I didn't hear it at the campsite. But if it's possible then he's alive." Melissa said

Emma and the others at the camp.

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina said

"I don't think so. Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting. Someone was fighting for his life." Mary Margaret said

"Are you really going to fall for this? Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." Regina said

"Wait. Where are you going?" Emma asked Regina

"To save our son." Regina said

"We need to stick together." Emma said

Regina laughs. "No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." Regina said

"Regina wait." Melissa said

Tyler pulls Margaret's arm. "She needs time to herself right now." Tyler said as he let go of her arm

"What if she's right? Pan could be lying." Emma said

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Melissa, you said not to give up hope. We're hoping that maybe Neal is still alive. We'll owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive." Mary Margaret said

Melissa touches her stomach and feels weird. She runs into the forest and throws up. Emma checks up on her.

"You ok?" Emma asked Melissa as she was worried about her

"I'm fine." Melissa said

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine." Emma said

"I'm ok." Melissa said

* * *

Transition to Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa.

"I kissed him." Emma said

"What? Who?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Hook. She kissed Hook." Melissa said

"How do you know that?" Emma asked Melissa

"It was those times when you feel guilty and you don't know what happened. Trust me. I've been with those situations before." Melissa said

"Like Elijah?" Emma asked again

"Ok that was the last time. I swear. And I'm with August now." Mary Margaret said

"Ok. Then." Emma said

"Did it mean anything?" Mary Margaret asked again

"It... it was just a kiss." Emma said

"I'm sure Neal will understand." Mary Margaret said

"If he's still alive." Emma said

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should." Mary Margaret said

"Why?" Emma asked her mother

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Outside of Echo cave

"The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." Mary Margaret said

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David asked Hook

"Because this prison doesn't require guards. Echo cave." Hook said

"You know it?" Melissa asked Hook

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." Hook said

"A secret? That's all?" Mary Margaret asked Hook

"Our biggest darkest secrets?" Melissa asked again

"Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo." The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." Hook said

"This is ridiculous." Mary Margaret said

"Don't kill the messenger, luv." Hook said

"Even if we spill our guts. How do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Melissa asked again

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him." Hook said

"Why?" David asked again

"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us." Hook said

* * *

In Echo Cave.

They enter.

Moving forward, on the other end of the cave, locked in a cage and unreachable because of a gap in the cave floor, is Neal.

"EMMA!" Neal yells

"NEAL." Emma yells

"It must be a hundred feet across." Mary Margaret said

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over." David said

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked Hook

"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?" Hook asked them

"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Emma asked Hook

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told." Hook said

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" David asked Hook

Hook takes a deep breath and turns to face Neal.

"There's only one way to find out, I suppose. (He turns back to face everyone) I kissed Emma." Hook admits

Emma rolls her eyes.

"You did what?" David asked as he was furious

"David, now is not the time." Mary Margaret said

"I already told Mary Margaret and Melissa, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?" Emma asked again

"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you." Hook said

The ground quakes and a large chunk of rock grows from the floor, forming a partial bridge to reach the part of the gave where Neal is.

"Uh...Mary Margaret..." David said as Mary Margaret interrupt his sentence

"No, no, no. Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all." Mary Margaret admits

"What are you saying?" David asked his wife

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." Mary Margaret said

The ground quakes and the bridge extends.

"Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me." David said

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"When Hook, Tyler, Melissa, and I went to search for the sextant. I was helping Tyler find that cure and for me." David said

"The lost boys, the arrow...you pushed me out of the way..." Mary Margaret said as her husband interrupt her sentence

"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die. Same with Tyler." David said

The bridge needs one more truth to form it.

"That's it. What else could there be?" Emma asked them

"You guys. I haven't been completely a hundred percent honest with all of you." Melissa said

"What is it? You ok?" Emma asked Melissa

"After today. When I ran into the forest I felt something. Emma you seen me throwing up. I thought hybrids like me don't get it. But this was a vampire spell done with a family of witches. So for what it's worth. I guess anything is possible. Elijah cheated on me. But I forgive him. I also told him that I have feelings for someone else. That someone was August. Dating and going out. But if he figures it out then I guess we can start a future together. All I ever wanted was a second chance in life. (Everyone is waiting for her to tell the truth.) Truth is. I'm pregnant." Melissa admits

The bridge finishes forming. Emma unsheathes her sword and carefully walks across. Half-way across, when she's sure it's sturdy, she runs the rest of the way and bends down to face Neal. She takes her sword and starts hacking at the bamboo bars, though she does no damage. The bars of the cage dissolve, and Neal gets out and hugs Emma.

* * *

Outside of Echo Cave, which everyone is emerging from.

"I'm sorry that I've been keeping this from you guys awhile." Melissa said

"But the alcohol. You drinking the..." Tyler said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"I threw that up." Melissa said

"It's ok. You needed a fresh start. To get away from all that bull..." Tyler said as Melissa cuts him off

"Don't finish those words please. I just risk my ass to save your life. (Both Melissa and Tylee laughed.) He's my boyfriend and I love him." Melissa said

"Do you?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Yes. I do. You know I've been thinking." Melissa said

"Yeah?" Tyler said

"Maybe you can move into Storybrooke." Melissa said

"I've never thought of that." Tyler said

"To be closer to Jenna. You get to spend time with her. Eat with her. She needs her father too." Melissa said

"You're right. But the moving part. I'll think about it." Tyler said

"Ok." Melissa said

"So. August?" Tyler asked again

"In their world. He was another character." Melissa said

"Who was he?" Tyler asked again

"Pinocchio. But in a couple of years, he's grown up like others out there." Melissa said

"Really?" Tyler said asked again

"Yep." Melissa said


	56. Dark hollow

Campsite.

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma asked Neal

"Unfortunately, it's the only way." Neal said

"Oh. We thought you learned how to navigate the stars." David said

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly." Neal said

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in." Mary Margaret said

"That's why we have to capture it." Neal said

"Capture it? We've never been within feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane." Melissa said

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him. It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away." Hook said

"What does that mean for us?" David asked Neal

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look. I know where to look." Neal said

"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty." Emma said

"As am I. This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island." Hook said

"Thanks, man." Neal thanking David

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp." David said

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's. Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke. (Emma looked at Tyler.) I need you to take her back at the ship and keep her safe." Emma said

"No. I'm staying." Melissa said

"You're pregnant." Emma said

"That didn't stop me before." Melissa said

"It's different. These boys can hurt you and hurt that baby that's inside of you. Dreamshade can hurt that baby." Emma said

"Fine. I'll do as you ask." Melissa said

* * *

Both Tyler and Melissa are at Hook's ship. He is up on the top floor and Melissa is under. He looking everywhere and making sure the coast is clear so that there isn't any lost boy showing up. She's looking over the spell book.

"Is the coast clear?" Melissa asked Tyler

"Yeah." Tyler said

Tyler walks down.

"I need you to go and help them find Henry." Melissa said

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." Tyler said

"I'll be ok." Melissa said

"No you won't." Tyler said

"I know that the lost boys took the vervain off of you. And I'm sorry that I have to do this." Melissa said

"No. Don't you do it. Don't..." Tyler said as Melissa cuts him off

"I'm sorry. (Tyler looked in her eyes and she's compelling him.) Go help them find Henry. Tell them I'll be alright. As long as I've the protection spell on the ship. Nothing can't harm me. Now go. (Tyler came off the ship and leaves. Melissa chants.) Otum adnarvet esnavit atim. (Out tavern invest aim.)" Melissa stops chanting as she seals the ship so that no one can enter

* * *

Melissa writing in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _The past I did some horrible things. But as of right now I'm doing something right. Finding out that I'm a traveler. Kicking ass. Protecting the ones that I love. A new baby that's in my stomach. Now I have to tell August. I don't know how he would've feel about it._

Melissa closes her diary and starts to chant.

"Spiritus autem lux. Te duce opus est. Ne loquitor. Fiat mihi relicta est cogitatio adsurgere. (Spirit of light. I need your guidance. Do not speak. Let my thought soar.)" Melissa stops chanting

She closes her eyes and contacts Emma with telepathy

* * *

In the Forest.

"Emma?" Melissa said in her telepathy

"Melissa, what is it?" Emma asked Margaret

"I'm sending Tyler your way." Melissa said in her telepathy

"I told him to stay with you." Emma said

"He's off of the vervain. I compelled him." Melissa said in her telepathy

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked again

"He needs to stay on the mission. I shield the ship to make sure none of Pans boys comes in. Get Henry and get the hell out of there." Melissa said in her telepathy


	57. Save Henry

Pan's Lost boys campsite.

Tyler, Hook, David and Mary Margaret look over the lost boys. Tyler thinking.

"You ok, mate?" Hook asked Tyler

"I can't believe she did that. I'm human again. Not a wolf vampire hybrid anymore. But I don't know why she did that to me." Tyler said

"She only did that cause she wants you to focus on the mission. Right now she's pregnant. And she has a protection spell to seal the ship around her. She'll be ok." Hook said

"I hope you're right." Tyler said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

The Grill.

Both Kimberly and Adrian are playing pool at the table while Tyler and Hayley are sitting at a table watching them.

"They are gonna get us both killed and we are just sitting here." Hayley said

"Kim is right. The point of breaking the sire bond is being free. They dont have to listen to me." Tyler said

"Yes they do, Ty. You can make them. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run in packs and every pack needs an Alpha or they end up challenging each other for dominance. Kim is challenging your position as Alpha. You need to put her in her place. Now." Hayley said

Tyler nods and goes to the pool table. Adrian shoots the cue ball at the black eight ball, but Tyler puts his hand out and grabs the ball before it can roll into the pocket. Adrian raises his head to look at him.

"Long day tomorrow Adrian. You want it to go better than today, you need to get some rest." Tyler said

Hayley has gotten up from the table as well and watches Tyler.

"Who do you think you are?" Kimberly asked Tyler

"The guy telling you to call it a night." (Kimberly walks over to Tyler and they stare each other down. Kimberly suddenly grabs a pool stick and tries to attack Tyler with it. Tyler grabs the stick.) This could get a lot uglier right now but I'm not gonna let it. Challenge me again, this conversation will end differently. You understand?" Tyler asked Kimberly

"Fine. Whatever you say." Kimberly said

"Finish your drink and get Adrian back to the stables. We'll meet you there." Tyler said

Tyler pushes Kimberly back and walks away. Hayley stands there for a moment, glaring at Kimberly, then follows Tyler out of the Grill.

* * *

Neverland Present.

Pan's Lost Boy camp.

Henry's body is lying on a bed cot.

"Gold is in a box. David and Tyler can never leave the island." Mary Margaret said

"Mary Margaret, that doesn't matter. I've already made peace with that. What matters is Henry. (David looks at Regina.) How much time do we have left?" David asked Regina

"Maybe an hour before the preservation spell wears off." Regina said

"If he's airborne, he can be anywhere on the island." Tyler said

"Now is just as much time I suggest we get started looking." Hook said

Regina ignores Hook's suggestion and stomps over to Felix.

"Where is he?!" Regina asked Felix

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." Felix said

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina threatens Felix

Moves to rip out his heart, but is stopped by Tyler

"Don't." Tyler said

"There's no time!" Regina said

"Torturing is not our best move here. Look at them. They look like hell." Tyler said

"We need to try something else." Emma said

"They don't respond to reason. What else?" Regina asked in confusion

Emma is looking at her mother.

"What every kid wants. A mother." Emma said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

The Stables.

Kimberly cracks Caroline's wrists and Caroline again screams in pain. Tyler, Elena, and Melissa rush into the barn and towards them.

"Stop! Stop it, Kim. Caroline's with us. All right? We're all on the same team." Tyler said

"She's on your team, not mine." Kimberly said

"Let her go." Melissa said

Behind Tyler, Elena, and Melissa the other hybrids enter the barn. The hybrids restrain Melissa, Elena, and Tyler while Kimberly continues to torture a screaming Caroline. Tyler attempts to free himself from the grasp of the two hybrids holding him back.

"Stop it! Stop!" Tyler said

"Ease up, Kim. Klaus won't like this." Adrian

"That's a very good point. Do you think he'll like this?" Kimberly asked Adrian

Kimberly picks up a stake and shows it to Tyler and the rest of the hybrids.

"Kim! Don't do it. I swear to God!" Tyler said

"I'll kill you, you stupid bitch." Melissa said

Kimberly lowers the stakes towards Caroline's heart.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait. If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alive. You want real revenge or not?" Elena asked Kimberly

"Elena don't do it." Melissa said

Kimberly hesitates for a moment but lowers the stake. She gets up and moves toward Elena. She grabs Elena by the throat and is ready to kill her when Tyler manages to get himself loose from the hybrids holding him back. He grabs Kimberly and sticks his hand in her chest and grabs her heart. Kimberly gasps in pain. The other hybrids move towards her.

"Stay back! I'll rip her heart out right now! (Two hybrids let go of Caroline and Melissa as the rest of the hybrids don't make any more moves. Tyler looks Kimberly dead in the eye.) Kim put you all at risk today but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or you're against me. Submit. Submit or you die." Tyler said

Kimberly falls down on her knees and Tyler kneels down with her, keeping his hand in her chest and his grasp around her heart.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kimberly apologize

Tyler removes his hand from her chest. Kimberly gasps and catches her breath. Tyler stands up and looks down at Kimberly. He looks around at the other hybrids. One by one, all of the other hybrids get down on their knees, submitting to Tyler and showing him that he is the Alpha.

* * *

Neverland Present.

Pan's Lost Boy camp.

Neal is watching over Henry's body while Emma starts a discussion with the Lost Boys.

"Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone. (Looking at her parents.) That I have a lot of people who love me. (David and Mary Margaret smile at each other.) And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you." Emma said

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix said

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!" Emma said

"To save the island." Lost boy 1

"No, to save himself." Emma said

Tyler walks towards them and bends down.

"He cares about himself. He doesn't care about either one of you." Tyler said

"Don't listen to them. Pan cares about all of us." Felix said

"Yeah. Well, he doesn't." Tyler said

"We care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped." Emma said

"You just have to tell us where he is." Mary Margaret said

Felix is standing up.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe. (Hook forces him back down with his hook hand.) That's the only hope you'll get." Felix said

"Hey big mouth. Why don't you shut the hell up before I put a tape over that mouth." Tyler threatens Felix

"Tyler I got this. (Tyler doesn't say a word as he stands up.) Where is Pan?" Emma asked Felix

"Not. Telling." Felix said

"Can you really bring us home?" Lost boy 1 asked Emma

"Yes, with your help." Emma said

"His thinking tree." Lost boy 1 said

Felix was horrified.

"NOOO!" Felix yells

"Yes, his thinking tree." Lost boy 2 said

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Felix yells

"What is that?" Tyler asked the lost boys

"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone." Lost boy 1 said

"You can find him there. It's not far." Lost boy 2 said

"No, don't trust them!" Felix said

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked the lost boys

"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you." Lost boy 1 said

"I promise. (Emma was tearfully.) We are going home." Emma said

* * *

Wendy places a rag on Henry's forehead. Neal briefly looks before he goes to regroup with the rest of his party members as a conversation is on going.

"The Pixie Woods? That's where he is?" Regina asked the lost boys

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow." Lost boy 1 said

"You know where that is?" Emma asked Hook

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods in centuries." Hook said

"Then let's make history." Neal said

Emma looked at Neal and Tyler.

"We need you guys here. Once we get Henry's heart, it's a race back. We need help on both ends." Emma orders both Neal and Tyler

"Okay." Neal said

"These guys reminds me of the wolf pack. Don't worry. We've got this." Tyler said

"What do you need from us?" David asked his daughter

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and get them aboard the Jolly Roger." Neal said

The Lost Boys grin excitedly at each other.

"Melissa will lift the tomb spell off the ship." Tyler said

"Prepare the ship to fly." Neal said

"Let's hope you have a Pegasus sail. Or we're at the mercy of the wings." Hook said

Neal is holding up a coconut. "Pan's shadow is in here. If your ship holds together." Neal said

"As long as your plan holds together, she will." Hook said

"Henry's gonna be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen while you two are away." Neal said

"You mean three. (Both Emma and Neal turn to look at her.) I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity, so if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy." Mary Margaret said

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma said

Emma, Regina, and Mary Margaret saved Henry's heart from Pan. So the rest of them are heading back to the jolly roger.

* * *

Jolly Roger.

They're on the beach cause Melissa stopped them one second. She was still on the jolly roger.

Melissa chants.

"Quaeso et simulacra modis Fiat lux venit. Aperi ianuam. (Let there be light, I pray thee, and wondrous-came. Open the door.) (Melissa stops chanting and unsealed the jolly roger. Everyone got on the jolly roger. Tyler looked at her.) I'm sorry that I compelled you. I just needed you to stay focus on the mission." Melissa said

Tyler hugged Melissa.

"It's ok." Tyler said

Melissa stopped hugging Tyler

"There isn't a cure for you or David to leave the island." Melissa said

"There is." David said

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked both David and Tyler

"Well, me and David...let's just say...Gold found a cure for us." Tyler said

"It's an elixer." David said

* * *

An unconscious Felix is placed aboard the deck when Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina arrive onto the ship.

"Henry? Where is he?" Emma asked them

"He's over here!" Neal said

Both Emma and Regina kneel down over Henry's body.

"Hold on, Henry." Regina said

Regina pushes the heart back into his chest.

"Henry? (Everyone looks on anxiously. Henry remains motionless.) Are we too late?" Emma asked as she was worried

"Henry? Honey!" Regina said

Henry gasps to life. Relief floods his loved ones' faces. He sits up to hug both his mothers.

"Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy." Neal said

"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic." Henry said

"It's okay. It's okay." Emma said

"I-I wanted to be a hero." Henry said

"Hey, there's plenty of time for that." David said

"I'm glad you're alright Henry." Melissa said

"Me too." Tyler said

"Who're you?" Henry asked Tyler

"Tyler Lockwood kid. I was one of the people who saved your life and I'm also Jenna's father." Tyler said

"Right now, it's time to rest." Mary Margaret said

"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook said

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Regina said

* * *

On deck.

Neal releases Gold from the box as David, Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa watch. He is greeted by a smiling Neal.

"Bae." Gold said

Gold hugged his son.

"Papa." Neal said

"Where's Henry?" Gold asked his son

"He's safe. He's safe." Neal said

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy." Gold said

"I know, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?" Neal asked again

"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same; me and him. Because we both abandoned our sons." Gold said

"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, Papa." Neal said

"He's back." Emma said

"He can cure me." David said

"Me too." Tyler said

"We get to go home. (Mary Margaret hugs her daughter.) A family." Mary Margaret said

David hugs his wife and daughter. Suddenly, Gold senses something terribly wrong. Melissa hearing Pan and Henry.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked Melissa

"Get down there. Quick." Melissa said

Below deck, Henry is being apprehended by Pan. He succeeds in pulling out the shadow partially.

"Blood magic works both ways, father. (Both Henry and Pan turn to see him. He Opens the box. Pan still refuses to let go of Henry's shadow even as the box begins absorbing him away. At the last moment, without Mr. Gold's notice, Pan switches bodies with Henry. Both their eyes momentarily glow black as the change occurs.) He's a strong boy, Regina. You raised him well." Gold said

* * *

Emma, Regina, Melissa, and Neal assemble in preparation to release the Shadow as all the Lost Boys hurry aboard.

Mary Margaret is directing the Lost Boys as they pass by.

"Go." Mary Margaret said

Neal holds the coconut containing the Shadow over a cannon as Emma readies a lighter.

"Ready, Regina? (Regina nods.) Melissa? (Melissa nods. Emma lights the cannon fuse. Just before it fires, Neal opens the coconut halves to free the Shadow, who is catapulted into the air by the cannon. Both Regina and Melissa quickly uses magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail, which turns black.) You think it'll fly?" Emma asked Regina

"It has no choice." Regina said

"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland." Melissa said

"Weigh anchor!" Hook said

Powered by the Shadow sail, the ship lifts into the clouds and begins flying them home. Nearby, Mary Margaret is giving out food servings to the Lost Boys. Wendy gazes into the distance when Tinker Bell approaches.

* * *

In the skies towards home. The Jolly Roger. Henry and his father embrace. Meanwhile Hook still sailing the ship. Melissa walks up to Hook.

"Anything I can do for you luv?" Hook asked Melissa

"You saved my friend's life. And I owe you one." Melissa said

"Is that friendship coming?" Hook asked again

Hook smiles.

"Maybe." Melissa said

Melissa smiles and kissed Hook on the cheek

"What was that for?" Hook asked again

"It's something for saying thank you." Melissa said

"You're welcome." Hook said

"You know. For a friend. Even though you did try to kill me twice. (They both laugh.) I'm giving you this." Melissa said

Melissa gets journal out of her bag. But not her own.

"A book?" Hook asked in confusion

"It's not just a book. It's a journal. Everyone who keeps their secret. That's why we right it down. Either we feel something or something bad is going to happen then we just write it down." Melissa said

"Thank you for this." Hook thanking Melissa

"I consider you as a friend and those times I knew what you were going through. What you did. I lost my friend in hybrid curse ritual. She was one of the sacrifice. I lost her that day." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Hook apologize

"Jenna was my favorite person in the world. I name my daughter after her. At the time I wanted to kill Klaus." Melissa said

"I wanted to do the same thing with the crocodile." Hook said

"I realized that my revenge is just a waste of time. I'm seeing the same thing in you. No more vengeance. New beginnings." Melissa said

"You're moral." Hook said

"I know." Melissa said


	58. The New Neverland

Mystic Falls Past.

Gilbert Residence.

Melissa helping Alaric cook.

"You should go hang out with the guys. I'll watch your daughter. (Melissa sighs.) Tyler's been coming here almost everyday now for the whole summer. Don't you think that it might be time for you and your daughter to go back and live in the Salvatore house?" Alaric asked Melissa

"It's not a good time Rick. And besides I like it here." Melissa said

"I miss her too. This house reminds you of her. At least spend time with them. They miss you a lot. You've barely talked to them whole summer. Haven't enjoyed yours and Elena's party. You haven't gone to the founders party. Now you're not going to the high school tonight for senior prank night?" Alaric asked again

Melissa hesitated.

"Fine. If you can watch over little Jenna and if I should get out of the house a little bit more. I'll do it." Melissa said

* * *

High school.

Melissa walked towards the hallways. She doesn't see anybody around.

"Guys this isn't funny." Melissa said

Someone appeared behind Melissa. She slowly turned around and sees someone she doesn't know.

"You scare the hell out of me." Melissa said

"Melissa Flair." Rebekah said

"By that accent and that evil look you got on your face. You're one of the originals." Melissa said

Melissa ran in her vampire speed the other way but he blocked her. She grabbed her arm and they started walking.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The ship rapidly plunges down. It breaches past the barrier surrounding the town. The town harbor. As the ship's walkway is pulled down to allow the passengers to descend down to the dock, the cheering voices from the townspeople is heard. "Henry" steps onto the walkway first, pausing as he takes in everything, and then proceeds to get off the ship. Behind him, Melissa, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David follow suit. Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Mr. Clark, Walter, Mother Superior, Archie and Granny are some of the familiar faces who welcome their return. Granny gives Henry a hug. Leroy does the same as Granny takes Emma into her arms. August while holding Jenna is walking towards Melissa.

"Since you told me not to scare you. Now it's time that I say something. Don't scare me like that again." August said

Melissa hugs them both. August hands Jenna to her.

"How's my little Jenna?" Melissa asked her daughter

"I've been cheering her up. Taking her to the ice cream shop." August said

Next to leave the ship is Tyler, Regina, then Gold, who catches Belle's gaze. At the dock, Mary Margaret is pleasantly surprised to see Ariel. They share a hug. She beams at the sight of Eric. Tyler walks up to August, Jenna, and Melissa.

"August. This is Tyler." Melissa said

August shakes Tyler's hand.

"I heard good things about you." August said

"Thanks." Tyler thanking August

"Da da." Jenna said

Melissa hands her over to Tyler.

"Hi there little bit. (Tyler looks at August.) Thank you for taking care of her while we were gone." Tyler said

"You're welcome." August said

"I need to spend time with her." Tyler said

"Oh go ahead." Melissa said

"The two of you have some catching up to do." Tyler said

"What does he mean by that?" August asked in curiosity

"I'll explain later." Melissa said

Nearby, Regina stands alone with a dejected expression on her face. Felix and the other Lost Boys descend the ship. Both Belle and Gold have an affectionate embrace. The three of them huddle together happily. Regina, still alone, studies them. The Lost Boys continue to leave the ship. In the crowd, both John and Michael Darling anxiously await their sister. From the ship walkway, Wendy is the last to step eyes search the crowd, not seeing her brothers, though they spot her immediately. The siblings rush to regroup. Wendy hugs her brothers. Neal approaches them and then he hugs them. Tyler sees them and walks towards them while holding Jenna.

"Listen. Whatever you're going to do..." Michael said as Tyler interrupt his sentence

"I'm not going to do anything. It's just, I know why you kidnapped me. I forgive you. You did it to save your sister." Tyler said

"Thank you for understanding." John said

"You're welcome." Tyler said

David and Mary Margaret. The rest of the townspeople surround them. She notices Regina, eyes downcast, standing all by herself.

"And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Mary Margaret said

The townspeople murmur in astonishment. Regina looks equally surprised at Mary Margaret's open praise. At the town harbor, Hook's ship is docked. The ship's sail remains black with Pan's Shadow trapped inside.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High school gym.

Rebekah took Melissa to the gym and sees Elena, Dana, Chad, Stefan, and Matt. Rebekah let her go. Dana standing on one foot and Chad watches her. Melissa was shocked when she seen Tyler's dead body on the ground. She towards him. She looked at Klaus.

"You killed him." Melissa said

"Quite the opposite. When he wakes up he'll b n transition. If Bonnie doesn't find out what's wrong with my hybrids then he'll die. (Melissa tackles him and pin him against the floor. But he staked her in the stomach with two stakes. He pushed her off of him.) Don't worry darling. Soon your little girl will have 2 hybrid parents." Klaus said

Both Dana and Chad are sitting on the floor. Elena bends down on the floor pulls two stakes out of Melissa's stomach as she groans in pain.

"I'll be ok Elena." Melissa said

"Are you sure?" Elena asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

"He killed him." Matt said

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena said

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping." Klaus said

"No. (Melissa tries to get up but Rebekah grabs her arm and tied her to a chair with chains. She's looking dizzy.) Ty...ler!" Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Both Jenna and her father sit at the other booth. One of the waitresses came to the them.

"What can I get you something?" Waitress asked both Tyler and Jenna

"Coffee for me and chocolate milk for my little girl." Tyler said

"Comin right up." Waitress said

* * *

Both August and Melissa walking around.

"You wanted to tell me something." August she

"I don't know how you're going to feel about it." Melissa said

"It's ok. I can handle it." August said

"I'm pregnant." Melissa admits

"I'm going to be the father?" August asked Melissa

August smiled as a surprise

"Yes. It's just I didn't know until I was on that island..." Melissa said

August kissed Melissa.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High School gym.

Elena is comforting Dana. Margaret still on a chair tied up in chains. Stefan enters the gym.

"Stefan." Elena said

"Klaus." Stefan said

"Come to save your damsel, mate? Maybe your friend as well?" Klaus asked Stefan

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan said

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Neither my friend. And whatever you ask of me...I will do." Stefan said

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. (Pointing to Dana and Chad.) Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus orders Stefan

"Don't! Stefan!" Melissa still feeling dizzy

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena said

Klaus hits her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to Klaus, his fangs out. Klaus grabs him by the throat. Melissa still feeling a little dizzy.

"Ele...na!" Melissa said

"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus said

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan said

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this... (Klaus compels Stefan.) Stop fighting." Klaus said

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan said

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus said

"Don't...Don't..." Stefan begged

Stefan looked at Klaus's eyes and compels him.

"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus said

"No. Stefan!" Elena said

"Now kill them. Ripper." Klaus said

Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood.

"NO!" Melissa yells

Stefan is feeding on Chad.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said

"No. You did this to him." Elena said

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said

"He's not even in the party. You just forced him too." Melissa said

Klaus walked towards her and bends down and looked at her. He cupped her face.

"I'm pretty sure you never tried human blood." Klaus said

"I never wanted to anyways. All I do is drink animal blood. That's all I do and that will always be me." Melissa said

"We'll just see about that." Klaus said

Rebekah marches in and rushes toward Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah asked Elena

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister

Klaus walked up towards his sister.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said

Rebekah gives him the phone so he can see the picture.

"Well, well. More lies." Klaus said

"Where...is it?" Rebekah asked again

"I don't have it anymore." Elena said

"You're lying!" Rebekah said

Rebekah vamps out and bites Elena's neck but Klaus stops her and takes her aside.

"Leave her...alone." Melissa said

"Knock it off!" Klaus said

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah said

Klaus looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." Klaus said

"Katherine stole it." Melissa said

Klaus looked at Melissa from a distance.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. (Klaus turn his head to Elena.) If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we? (Klaus puts on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. Klaus goes over to Stefan and compels him.) Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus said

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena said

Klaus walked towards Melissa and unchain her. He grabbed her arm.

"Well luv. It looks like I'm going to let you drink human blood." Klaus said

Melissa shakes her head in panic.

"No! No! Please don't make me do this. (Melissa looked at Stefan.) Stefan help me." Melissa begged

Stefan didn't say anything.

"He's been grounded for now. (Klaus looked at Stefan.) Elena doesn't leave. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus orders Stefan

Rebekah looks at them and leaves with Klaus as he drags Melissa.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At Granny's Diner.

Both David and Mary Margaret are having lunch. Next to Tyler and Jenna's booth. Gold approaches.

"So how'd you like to wash it down with this?" Gold asked both Tyler and David

Gold sets down with two small bottles containing liquid.

"Is that—?" Mary Margaret asked Gold as he finish her sentence

"Yeah. An elixir. This will cure your Dreamshade poisoning once and for all." Gold said

"You really found a cure already?" David asked Gold

"I am a man of my word." Gold said

"And for me and David, we owe you nothing? No price of magic." Tyler said

"On the house. I'm sure should I ever need a favor, you'll be more than receptive." Gold said

David nods.

"Thank you." David thanking Gold

"Thanks, man." Tyler thanking Gold

Gold exits.

"What are you guys waiting for? Drink it. (Both David and Tyler uncaps the two bottles, clings it and chugs down the entire elixirs.) How do you two feel?" Mary Margaret asked both David and Tyler

The elixir takes effect. Both Tyler and his daughter exits.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

High school.

Outside the school. Klaus handed Melissa to his sister. He gone back inside and Rebekah drags Melissa's arm and sees blood bags in a truck. Rebekah chain her to a chain once again. Compelled a male student.

"I don't know whatever it is you think you're doing. But I'm not drinking blood bags or drinking a person." Melissa said

"You do if you want to live." Rebekah said

"Why are you caught into his crap?" Melissa asked Rebekah

"You wouldn't understand." Rebekah said

"Try me." Melissa said

"I know what you're doing." Rebekah said

"Exactly what?" Melissa asked again

"You're trying to let me join you and the Salvatores and the rest of your gang to betray my brother." Rebekah said

"He's the son of a bitch who killed my best friend. (Rebekah force fed her the blood bag. Melissa veins and fangs appeared drinks it and felt something. Her stab wounds were healing.) Alright I've drinked it. No more please." Melissa said

Rebekah compelled a student.

"Let her feed on you and if she doesn't. (Rebekah handed him an axe.) Then use this to cut her head off." Rebekah orders the student

Rebekah leaves and gone back inside.

* * *

1 hour now.

The student was heading for her neck. But then he got knocked out by Matt with a crowbar. Bonnie was there too.

"Matt! Bonnie! (They unchain Melissa.) They've forced fed me human blood. You guys have to run." Melissa said

"Actually. We're not going to run." Bonnie said

"You've too. I can't...control it." Melissa said

Bonnie did a Pain infliction on Melissa and she's now asleep.

"Pick her up. I know where to take her." Bonnie said

Matt picks Melissa up and follows Bonnie to the car. He gently put her in backseat. He sits in the front seat and Bonnie started driving.

* * *

The Woods.

Bonnie stops the car. They get out of the car and Matt carries Melissa in the woods.

"Bon. What are we doing here?" Matt asked Bonnie

"When the Martins did a spell to make Melissa a half human and a half vampire hybrid she always drinked animal blood to survive. Human blood is a drug to her." Bonnie explain

Bonnie sees a deer. It tried to run but she did another pain infliction. It fail down to the ground and now the deer is dead. They walked towards it. Matt gently put Melissa down on the ground. Bonnie shaking her to make her wake up.

Melissa gasps.

"Get out of here." Melissa said

"Melissa! Look...Look where were at." Bonnie said

Melissa looks around. She noticed that it's the forest and sees a dead deer. Her veins and fangs appeared and seeked her teeth in the deer and she drinked all of the blood.

"How do you feel?" Matt asked Melissa

"Not weak anymore that's for sure. Wait a minute. If we're here then Elena is still..." Melissa said as Bonnie interrupt her sentence

"Elena is at the hospital. Klaus compelled the doctors to drain some of her blood. But then there's a hunter that could stop Klaus. So he ran away and Damon got Elena out of the there." Bonnie said

"Oh thank God." Melissa is relieved

"Here. (Bonnie reached in her pocket and got out some liquid stuff in a vial. She gave it to Melissa.) This will help if you had another drop of human blood." Bonnie said

"What is it?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"It's a small antidote to keep your cravings down." Bonnie said

"I won't hurt my daughter?" Melissa asked again

"No. You won't." Bonnie said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Bonnie

Melissa squeezing Bonnie with a hug

"Uh Melissa. Now will be a good time to breathe." Bonnie said

Bonnie couldn't breathe.

"Sorry. (Melissa stopped squeezing Bonnie. She opens the vial.) Bottoms up." Melissa said

Melissa drinks the bottle and feels the cravings are gone.

"So?" Bonnie said

"My cravings of human blood are gone. (Both Matt and Bonnie smiled at her.) And I should be heading home now." Melissa said

"I'll give you a ride." Matt said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

A scream emits from outside. The screaming occurs again; only louder.

"There." David said

David runs off towards the sound as Tinker Bell, Emma and Hook follow. Near the steps of the nunnery, Mother Superior is fleeing from the Shadow. She attempts to head up into the convent, but the Shadow grabs and rips away her shadow. Mother Superior collapses lifelessly on the ground. David kneels down to test her pulse. Melissa appears.

"She's gone." David said

"We're to late." Emma said

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" Tinker bell asked them

"No idea, love. But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person." Hook said

"Pan." Melissa said

* * *

Outside the convent.

Mary Margaret and Melissa watches David and Emma cover up Mother Superior's body with a blanket. Neal is also present. "Henry" and Regina arrive.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked them

"The Shadow. It killed her." David said

"Pan's shadow? I thought Melissa and I trapped it on the sail." Regina said

"Yeah, well, it got free." Melissa said

"Look, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal said

Neal leaves as both Hook and Tinker bell follow.

"Pan's behind this, I know it." Emma said

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Regina said

"Who would be do this?" Melissa asked them

"So, Pan can still hurt me." Henry said

"We don't know that." Regina said

"We have to assume he's still a threat." Mary Margaret said

"And that he's after Henry." Emma said

"Then what am I doing here?" Henry asked them

"He's right. He's not safe out in the open." David said

"You'll protect me, right?" Henry asked his adopted mother

"Yes, of course." Regina said

Regina hugged her adopted son

"We'll take care of the Shadow." Melissa said

Both Henry and his adopted mother begin departing.

"Regina, wait." Emma said

Henry continues walking while Regina stops. Emma and Regina starts talking. August approaches to Melissa.

"I need you to head home. I don't want to get a chance of that shadow getting our baby." August said

"I wish I can help." Melissa said

"I know you do. But Emma would say the same thing." August said

Melissa kisses him.

"Promise you'll be careful." Melissa said

"I will." August said

Melissa leaves.

* * *

Mystic Falls past.

Gibert Residence.

Matt walked with her to the door.

"Thanks for driving me here." Melissa thanking Matt

"Well it's not everyday that a witch and a human help a half human and half vampire hybrid." Matt said

They both laughed.

"The whole rescuing thing. Why did you do it? Why did you help Bonnie to my rescue? I thought you didn't want to do anything that was supernatural." Melissa said

"Because friends help each other out." Matt said

Melissa hugged Matt. She opens the door.

"Night." Melissa said

"Night." Matt said

Melissa closed the door behind her. Alaric who was laying on the couch asleep. She put a blanket on top of him. She walked upstairs in the guest room and sees little Jenna sleeping. She smiled at her.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa was at her mansion along with Tyler and their daughter.

"Wow. Look at this place." Tyler said

"Yeah. Ruby help picked it out." Melissa said

"I guess I've to talk to this Ruby." Tyler said

Margaret skips the subject. "I've to do the protection spell around the house so that the shadow can't enter." Melissa said

"I thought the shadow was no more." Tyler said

"I thought so too. But it's some how...still existed. Which is why I got to do a protection spell." Melissa said

"The tomb spell." Tyler said

"Yes. (Melissa starts to chant.) Otum adnarvet esnavit atim. (Out tavern invest aim.)" Melissa stops chanting as she shield the place


	59. Never thinking about leaving the world

August is heading to Melissa's mansion. Heading to the doorway until he finally realizes he can't get in.

"MELISSA!" August yells

Melissa opens the door.

"Oh. Sorry. (Melissa reverse the spell.) Quaeso et simulacra modis Fiat lux venit. Aperi ianuam. (Let there be light, I pray thee, and wondrous-came. Open the door.)" Melissa stops chanting

August get's in.

"Protection spell?" August asked Melissa

"Yeah. Tyler and Jenna are asleep. Did they stop the shadow?" Melissa asked August

"No but they will. Pan switched bodies with Henry." August said

"That's why he's been acting so weird." Melissa said

* * *

In the convent.

Mother Superior's body is laid in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns are in mourning. Tyler tags along. He, David, Hook, Neal and Tinker bell approach from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help." Tinker bell said

"With what?" Nun 1 asked them

"The Black Fairy's wand is here. We need it." Neal said

Nun backing away slightly.

"It's a terrible thing, but what's coming is worse. Where is it?" Tinker bell asked the nun

Before the nun can answer, a pounding noise comes from outside. They all turn to see something flying at high speed around the building windows.

"What the hell was that?" David asked

"You can say that again." Tyler said

"Pan's shadow." Hook said

They see the Shadow on the other side of a stained glass window attempting to get in.

"What does it want?" Nun 1 asked again

"The wand." Hook said

"Run, run run!" David said

The nuns usher out of the room as the Shadow enters the convent.

"Stay covered! Over there!" Hook said

They run to hide behind the church pews.

"So all we have to do is light the damn candle, right? That's how you trapped it in Neverland?" Tyler asked Neal

"Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good." Neal said

"I'll draw it." Hook said

"You sure you want to do this?" Tinker bell asked Hook

"It's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take." Hook said

"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge." Tinker bell said

"One other important thing—me. (Climbs out from behind the pew) (To Shadow) Hey! (Hook ducks as the Shadow lunges down at him. He flashes a smirk.) That the best you got?" Hook asked the Shadow

The Shadow roughly knocks him off his feet; sending Hook sprawling onto the ground. David rushes to pull him back behind the pew.

"Can you trap it?" Tinker bell asked David

"No, it's too high. We gotta get closer." David said

"And I can't fly up there." Neal said

"There's got to be a way." Tyler said

"Unless. (Neal looked at Tinkerbell.) Tink." Neal said

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings." Tinker bell said

"Use pixie dust." Neal said

"It doesn't work." Tinker bell said

"You didn't make it work cause you didn't believe in yourself." Tyler said

"Tyler's right. All you have to do is believe in yourself. You can do it again." David said

Tinker Bell slides out of the pew and uncaps the vial of pixie dust. It begins glowing green. She closes her eyes in concentration, to which the dust begins working for her. Neal hands her the coconut halves. She lights a flame on the candle and flies into the air to entrap the Shadow inside. Once the lid is placed on, she comes back down to dump the coconut halves into an open fire.

"Well done, Green." Mother Superior

Everyone looks behind to see Mother Superior; restored to life.

"Blue. You were..." Tinker bell said as Mother Superior finishes her sentence

"Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green. Tinker Bell. Welcome back." Mother Superior said

"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?" Tinker bell asked Mother Superior

Mother Superior laughs. "I might have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinker Bell. And you have earned them back many times over." Mother Superior said

"Thank you." Tinker bell thanks Mother Superior

Mother Superior materializes it in her hand and holds it out to them.

"Go, save us all." Mother Superior said

Mother Superior hands the wand to Neal.

Neal departs from the convent with Tyler, David, and Hook.

* * *

The pawnshop.

Both Emma and Regina are sitting with Henry when they turn to see David, Hook, Tyler, and Neal arriving in.

"She's back." David said

"That...uh...That blue fairy. She gave us the wand." Tyler said

"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked Gold

"Only one more item." Gold said as he opens a cabinet to take out a bracelet

"What is that?" Mary Margaret asked Gold

"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless." Gold said

Regina is disdainfully. "I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way." Regina said

"Let me see your wrist, Henry. (He cuffs it on Pan's arm.) I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers." Gold said

"So what happens now?" Henry asked his grandfather

"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body." Gold said

"Then you hang into that scroll and come find us as fast as you can." Regina said

Neal hands the wand to his father.

"I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry." Henry blaming himself

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry." David said

"Pan does. Trust me. He'll pay for what he's done." Tyler said

"It's time. (Henry lies down on a cot.) Keep your eye on the wand." Gold said

Henry closes his eyes his grandfather casts the spell. Pan's body begins convulsing.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked Gold

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body." Gold said

The shaking continues and gradually subsides.

"It worked." Regina said

"Let's go find our son. (Everyone begins leaving the shop. Belle and Neal follow suit. Melissa and August tagged along.) What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked both August and Melissa

"We've dropped Jenna at nuns and headed here and heard what the others did." Melissa said

* * *

All approach the clock tower building as Henry, now back in his original body, runs out from the library.

"It's me, it's me! It worked! (He rushes to hug both Emma and Regina.) Mom, mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me." Henry said

"But we didn't see you." Regina said

"He's got it. (She is handed the scroll from Henry. When she gives it to Regina, a burst of purple light comes from the scroll and the mayor passes out onto the ground.) Regina!" Emma said

All converge around Regina in concern.

"Regina!" Melissa said

Emma tries to shake awake Regina.

Regina awakens. She gets up. "What happened?" Regina asked them

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked Regina

Regina was in a pensive, distracted tone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina said

"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"I saw what needed to be done." Regina said

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked his adopted mother

Regina places a hand under Henry's chin.

"The important thing is you will be." Regina said

Henry grabs her hand in reassurance. Suddenly, the scroll disappears from Regina's palm.

"No, he won't." Pan said

Pan walks up to the group. They all back away in stun.

"You little bastard." Melissa said

"He has the..." Hook said as he was cut off

Pan binds everyone in place with a freezing spell. He holds up a scroll.

"Curse? That I do. Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two. (Pan walks over to Belle and Neal.) Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first. (His gaze was between both of them.) No, it isn't. (He points to Neal.) You. You first. (Points to Melissa.) On second thought. You first. I never staked a vampire before not less a hybrid. I'll just kill your new born." Pan said

From behind, Gold clamps a hand on Pan's left shoulder and tugs him away from them.

"Stay away from them." Gold said

"How about this? The worm has teeth. (In a mocking tone) You're here to protect their "loved ones"." Pan said

"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them." Gold said

"Oh, I'd like to see that." Pan said

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay. (Looks to Neal) I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness. (Pan laughs.) And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that." Gold said

"Pretty, pretty words." Pan said

He looked at his son. "I love you, Bae. (Gold looks at Belle.) And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger." Gold said

"Stronger, yes. But still no magic." Pan said

"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." Gold said

"And what's that?" Pan asked his son

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Gold said

He raises his hand into the air; summoning his shadow back with the dagger. As Gold takes hold of the dagger, the shadow goes back into him. Then, he forcibly holds Pan against himself.

Pan struggling to get free.

"What are you doing?!" Pan asked again

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready. (Gold stabs Pan in the back with the blade, but also impales himself with it in the process. Pan screams in pain while Gold remains silent. A cloud of black smoke covers Pan, who disappears. As the smoke dissipates, Malcolm appears in his place.) Hello, Papa." Gold said

"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over. (Malcolm smiles.) We can have a happy ending." Malcolm said

"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." Gold said

Gold twists the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds. Malcolm gasps in agony. A golden light peeks out from the blade and begins to shine even brighter. As Malcolm stops resisting the inevitable, Gold places a kiss on his cheek. The light engulfs them as they both disappear out of existence. The remaining scroll drops to the floor while the freezing spell on the group wears off. All are visibly in shock over the unexpected turn of events. Belle collapses on the ground in a fit of grief. The group are still reeling from witnessing Gold's sacrifice. Belle, unable to hold back her heartbreak, begins crying.

"No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!" Belle said

Regina slowly kneels to pick up the scroll.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"I'm fine." Regina said as she stand back up

"I'm so sorry." Emma apologize to Neal

Belle quivers as a tear slides down her cheek.

"My father did what he had to do." Neal said

"He saved us." Melissa said

"Regina, don't let him die for nothing. (Regina doesn't respond.) Regina?" Neal asked Regina

"What?" Regina asked Neal

"We're here for a reason, love. Pan." Hook said

"Is dead." Regina said

"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls 'cause mine is gonna take some time." Hook said

The curse's green smoke creeps out of the wishing well in a continuous stream as it spreads.

"IT'S HERE! (Leroy, in a panic, runs up to the group pointing in the direction the curse is approaching from.) It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape." Leroy said

Neal hugs a worries Henry.

"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David asked Regina

"Regina?" Melissa asked Regina

"Yes. Yes." Regina said

"W-what's the price?" Emma asked Regina

"Yeah. Gold said there is a price. What is the price?" Melissa asked again

Regina turns around to face the group.

"It's mine." Regina said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked in confusion

"It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina said

Emma turns to look at Henry, who approaches forward to stand beside her.

"Henry?" Emma said

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." Regina said

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked again

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us." Regina said

"So breaking the curse destroys the town." Tyler said

"It will wend out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning." Regina said

"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked Regina

"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here." Regina said

"Alone?" Emma asked in confusion

"What about my unborn child? I mean, my unborn child is magical. I can't leave my Jenna." Melissa said

"I'm sorry Melissa. But you don't have a choice for that matter. (Regina looks at Emma.) You will take Henry. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it." Regina said

"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone." Emma said

Melissa shed a tear.

"She's right Emma. She can't be with Henry. And I can't be with my daughter." Melissa said

"If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Regina said

The curse's thunder sounds near in the distance.

"Emma, you have to go." Mary Margaret said

"I just found you." Emma said

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his." Mary Margaret said

"Tyler and Jenna can stay with you." Melissa said

"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said." Emma said

Mary Margaret smiles.

"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here." Mary Margaret said

"But we're a family." Emma said

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that." Mary Margaret said

"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy." David said

"You can treat Tyler like he's your brother." Melissa said

"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. There's time for you to find hope." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Everyone is gathered at the town line where Emma's yellow bug is parked. Archie, rest of the dwarves, Mother Superior, Jenna and Tinker Bell have joined them as well. Emma speaks to both Archie and Belle, and then makes her way over to David and Snow. She throws herself into their embrace as does Henry. The boy pulls away to say goodbye to Regina. He hugs Regina. Emma moves from her parents to Neal. Emma embraces him, and he pulls away a moment later.

"Tyler I..." Melissa said as Tyler cuts her off

"Just stop. You wanted our daughter and yourself not to have too much horror. Since this unborn baby is connected to the other world." Tyler said

"Its time for you to raise her. When the curse hits. I want you and Jenna to stay with Emma and Henry. You guys can visit Mystic Falls. Elena and Jeremy can come and visit where ever you guys end up. (Melissa looked at her daughter.) Your father is going to take care of you. He's going to watch you by your side. Give you mac and cheese. Read You bedtime stories. (She kisses her daughters forehead.) (Whispers.) I love you, Jenna." Melissa said

Melissa cries. August comforts her. Emma talking to Regina.

"You cursed them and they were miserable." Emma said

"They didn't have to be. (Grasps Emma's hands) My gift to you is good memories, good life for you and...(Regina turns to look at Henry. He comes to her side.)...Henry. You'll have never given him up. (Tearfully) You'll have always been together." Regina said

"You would do that?" Emma asked Regina

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Regina said

"But it won't be real." Emma said

"Well, your past won't. But your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left till the curse will be here any minute." Regina said

Henry gives his adopted mother one last hug. She kisses him on the forehead. Melissa embraces hugged Tyler and their daughter.

"If they ask. Tell them, I died in a fire." Melissa said

"I will." Tyler said

Melissa gives her daughter a necklace.

"Something you won't forget about me." Melissa said

Melissa hugged both Emma and Henry.

Mary Margaret approaches a tearful Emma with a smile and plants a kiss on her temple. The curse is rapidly surging towards the group as Emma, Henry, Jenna, and Tyler walk towards the car and get in. Regina tears off a piece of the Dark Curse scroll as it glows purple. She crumbles it into a ball and generates it into magic on both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter begins driving out of town as both the green and purple smoke mingle and engulf all the townspeople. Once they cross outside of town, the line on the ground is no longer visible.

* * *

New York City.

One year later.

The building room alarm clock chirps at eight-fifteen a.m. Emma reaches over to turn it off as "Charley's Girl" by Lou Reed begins playing in the background. For breakfast, Emma makes scrambled eggs for herself, Henry, and Jenna as Henry waters plants in their apartment.

"I've got to head out." Tyler said

"Daddy. Don't you want breakfast?" Jenna asked her father

"I would love to. But I've to go to work. (Tyler kisses his daughter on the head.) Love you." Tyler said

"I love you too." Jenna said

"Later guys." Tyler said

"Bye." Both Emma and Henry said

Emma sets down three plates of pancakes with the eggs as well as matching cups of hot chocolate for both of them.

"Mom, you forgot something." Henry said

"Right, cinnamon. (Grabs the sprinkler and gives it Henry, who pours cinnamon on his hot chocolate) And chocolate sprinkles on Jenna's." Emma said

Both Emma and her son clink their cups together before drinking.


	60. New York City Serenade

Enchanted Forest Past.

Prince Phillip and Aurora turn around and face a group of former Storybrooke residents: Snow White, Prince Charming, the Dwarves, the Evil Queen, Baelfire, Granny, Red Riding Hood, Hook, Melissa, August, and Belle. Aurora and Prince Phillip welcome the arrived group.

"How've things been since we left? The Ogres?" Snow asked Aurora

"Defeated. We're restoring our kingdom and our lives." Aurora said

Snow nods. "And congratulations." Snow said

Aurora smiling. "Is it that obvious?" Aurora asked Snow

"You are glowing." Snow said

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked Melissa

"My child is apart of this." Melissa said

"Jenna?" Aurora said

"No. Mostly my unborn child." Melissa said

"How is that possible?" Prince Phillip asked Melissa

"I have no idea. (Melissa avoids the conversation and walks the other way. August follows her as she stops.) Not now, August." Melissa said

"Don't shut me out." August said

Melissa turns around

"You're my boyfriend and I love you. But I left that world. I left my daughter. Elena and Jeremy and the others. They won't visit cause they will find nothing but a dead end." Melissa said as she blames herself

Melissa starts crying. August hugged her.

* * *

Land Without Magic.

New York City.

Present day.

Emma's apartment.

Emma enters and the living room. Henry plays video games. Tyler making dinner for his daughter and Henry.

"He said you were quiet tonight." Emma said

"Not quiet. Concentrating. I've finally reached level 23. (Tyler gave both Henry and his daughter a plate of grilled cheeses. Cocoa with cinnamon and chocolate sprinkles.) Thanks Ty." Henry thanking Tyler

"Thank you daddy." Jenna thanking her father

"Well, look at you. Being such a good roommate around here. And family." Emma said

"Just doing a good job." Tyler said

Tyler sits down. Emma sits as well.

"Do you mind if a fifth-level wizard joins you?" Emma asked her son

"At level 23? Good luck with that. (Emma joins the game.) So what did you say? To Walsh?" Henry asked his mother

"You knew? How?" Emma asked again

"Well, we did." Tyler said

"Come on, mom. First date restaurant." Henry said

"A special night out." Tyler said

"Writing was on the wall." Henry said

"Make fun. Technically, the writing was on the dessert." Emma said

"So, what did you say?" Tyler asked Emma

Emma remains silent.

"Poor guy." Henry said

"I didn't say no." Emma said

"If you didn't say yes, I stand by my poor guy assessment." Henry said

"I just need some time to think about it. I mean, it's like a big step. We've got a good thing going here, just the four of us." Emma said

"Yeah, and we'd still have a good thing if it was just the five of us." Henry said

"You think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?" Emma asked again

"He's okay. (Henry pauses the game and turns around to face Emma) Mom, not every guy is like my dad. Not every guy is just gonna leave you." Henry said

"He didn't just leave. He set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail. He doesn't even know you exist. He doesn't deserve to." Emma said

"This guy is not that guy." Henry said

"If he wants to be with you. He can be your home. And anyways, we know you like him." Tyler said

"How?" Emma asked again

"Cause he's the first guy you've dated I've ever met." Henry said

Henry resumes the game.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest Past.

One year ago.

Travel preparations are under way.

"We're going to the castle. You don't need a horse." Melissa said

"That would be lovely if I were going to the Queen's castle." Hook said

"You're not coming with us?" Melissa asked Hook

"You're a perceptive hybrid, aren't you?" Hook asked Melissa

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked again

"Listen, lass. The Enchanted Forest is your home now. Mine is the Jolly Roger." Hook said

"Hook, you don't even know, if it's there." Melissa said

"Regina told me how that bloody thing worked. It returned all of our belongings to this land as well as us. It means that somewhere out there is my ship. All I have to do is find her." Hook said

"And what if you can't?" Melissa asked again

"I'll just have to take another one, then, won't I? That's what pirates do." Hook said

Hook finishes his preparations. Melissa is stepping back.

"So, that's it then? I thought you wanted to be my friend. Huh. I thought you've changed." Melissa said

Hook mounts his horse.

"I tried the hero thing. Didn't take." Hook said

"Screw you." Melissa said

"What did you say?" Hook asked in offensive

"I said screw you. If you're gonna go back to being a massive dick of a pirate, be my guest. You're losing hope already." Melissa said

"I've always been a pirate." Hook said

Hook leaves with his horse.

"Bastard." Melissa said

August approaches to her.

"I thought he was my friend." Melissa said

"He's an ass." August said

* * *

New York City,

Present day.

Next morning.

Emma's apartment. Henry gets ready for school. Jenna coloring pictures of a dog. Emma tidies up the kitchen.

"Mom, do you have it? My permission slip? It's due today and if I don't hand it in I'll miss the museum trip next week." Henry said

"Yeah, your permission slip is right here." Emma said

Emma takes a look at Hook's note

"Mom, is there something going on?" Henry asked his mom

"No, nothing." Emma said

"No. You're doing it again. You're worrying." Henry said

"Why is Emma sad?" Jenna asked Henry

"I'm not. I'm thinking. There's a difference." Emma said

"Are you thinking about Walsh?" Henry asked again

"No, I- (hesitates) Yeah, I am. Can you blame me for taking 24 hours to think through making a life-altering decision? Just want to make sure that nothing is wrong." Emma said

"You're always look for something to be wrong. You don't have to do that you know. Sometimes it's okay to accept things are good. I got to go. I'm gonna be late. See you. Love you." Henry said

"Love you, too. (Emma reads Hooks note.) Come on. We're gonna take a little field trip." Emma said

* * *

Neal's apartment.

Emma and Jenna breaks in the apartment and looks around. Emma notices a Dream Catcher hanging in the window. She picks up the Dream Catcher.

"What is that?" Jenna asked again

"Flypaper for nightmares. Neal. (Emma walks around, picking up some letters. Again, she notices they're addressed to Neal Cassidy. Walking around a bit further she picks up a key chain. Henry's name is embroidered on it.) That's not possible." Emma said

* * *

Central Park.

Hook relieved.

"Swan, I knew that'd work. It's good to see you again. Hello little lass. I've seen you got big." Hook said

Jenna hides behind Emma. Emma is angry.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Neal's place?" Emma asked Hook

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had." Hook said

"What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him? How do you even know about Jenna. Do you know about Tyler? Or his friend/Jenna's mom, Melissa?" Emma asked again

"I've already told you. I'm not here because of Neal. I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrooke." Hook said

"What are you talking about? (doubtful) My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?" Emma asked again

"Is this man crazy?" Jenna asked Emma

"A mad man. But it's true. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?" Hook asked Emma

"Because Neal has a cameo with my son's name on it. (Emma shows Hook the key chain she'd picked up earlier.) How?" Emma asked again

"Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year." Hook said

"Not good enough. I want answers. Real ones." Emma said

"There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this." Hook said

Hook hands Emma a memory potion.

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No, thank you." Emma said

"It'll help you remember everything you have lost. If one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out, if I'm right? What do you say, love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go." Hook said

"Call me love one more time and you'll lose the other hand." Emma said

Emma cuffs Hook.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Hook asked again

"Making sure that you never bother us again. (Emma whistles. Two police officers approach.) This is the guy. The one who assaulted me." Emma said

"It was a kiss." Hook said

"There. He confessed." Emma said

Emma grabs Jenna's hand and turns to leave.

"Your under arrest for assault and criminal harassment, sir. You have the right to remain silent." Police Man said

"Swan, please. You're making a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake. Swan, you family needs you." Hook said

* * *

The Enchanted Forest Past.

One year ago.

Nearby the Dark Palace.

"Regina's castle is just beyond the mountains." Snow said

"I think you mean our castle." Prince Charming said

"That's going to take some getting used to. The last time I was there was just after my father's death. And I've always dreamed of returning. I just never imagined it would be with Regina by our side." Snow said

Grumpy approaches to them. "I wouldn't count on that, sister. The Queen - she's missing." Grumpy said

"I'll go find her." Melissa said

"Me too." Snow said

* * *

In the woods.

The Evil Queen buries something. Snow White and Melissa approaches her.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked the Evil Queen

The Evil Queen sigh.

"So, now you two are following me?" The Evil Queen asked both Snow and Melissa

"You're my friend. And we were worried. And it looks like we were right to be." Melissa said

"What are you burying?" Snow asked in concern

"Nothing." The Evil Queen said

"It concerns us. What have you done? (Digging The Evil Queen shifts her weight and Snow White is able to glimpse something red lying on the ground.) Is that a heart?" Melissa asked The Evil Queen

The Evil Queen is angry.

"Go away!" The Evil Queen said

"It's your heart, isn't it?" Melissa asked again

"I'm not having this conversation with either one of you." The Evil Queen said

"I get it. I miss my child too. Mary Margaret and David miss Emma and their grandson. But that feeling you get. Ripping your heart out isn't the answer. It's sort of like turning off your emotions. No matter how much pain or grief you may feel, you can't just bury it in the woods. I know that you can't be happy without him or either of us can't be happy of who we just left. We can find a way to get them back. And there is something that we need to look for. And that is hope." Melissa said

The Evil Queen picks up her heart and restores it.

"Now let's get back to our castle." The Evil Queen said

The Evil Queen leads the way, both Snow White and Melissa follows her. They are unaware to a peering red eye in the undergrowth behind them. As the creature flies off, rustling can be heard.

"Did you hear that? There was something there." Snow said

The Evil Queen turns around and joins both Snow White and Melissa.

"In that bush." Melissa said

The Evil Queen briefly examining the undergrowth.

"There's nothing here, unless it flew away." The Evil Queen said

Snow is looking up to the sky. "It did. (A flying monkey attacks them.) We need to find cover!" Snow said

"No. I don't run from monsters. They run from me." The Evil Queen said

Evil Queen launches a fireball at the flying monkey.

Winging sideways the monkey is able to avoid the fire ball. Once again the monkey dives. It snatches The Evil Queen from the ground lifting her a few feet up in the air.

"Regina!" Melissa said

Forcefully, Snow White pulls The Evil Queen is down. Breaking free the monkey tears her sleeve and draws blood.

"It's too fast." Snow said

Melissa veins and fangs appeared as she smells the blood.

"I'm open to suggestions." The Evil Queen said

"Get down! (Snow White and the Evil Queen duck. The flying monkey is struck by an arrow. Shrieking in pain it turns around and flees. Melissa walks to them. Man reaching out to The Evil Queen.) Milady. (Man noticing the claw mark.) You're injured." Man said

Melissa's veins and fangs disappeared.

"It's Your Majesty. And I'm fine." The Evil Queen said

"A simple thank you would suffice." Man said

"We didn't ask for your help." The Evil Queen

Evil Queen was standing up

"Well, I'm grateful for the assistance." Snow said

Melissa looked at the man.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked the man

"Robin. Robin of Locksley. (turning to his companions) And these are a few of my Merry Men." Robin Hood said

"Robin Hood." Melissa said

"You've heard of me?" Robin asked Melissa

"Storybooks." Melissa said

"Extraordinary." Robin Hood said

Snow introducing herself.

"Snow White." Snow said

"At last we meet. You know, there was a time when our faces graced Wanted posters side by side." Robin Hood said

Little John nods into the Evil Queen's direction.

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" Little John asked Snow

"Her? Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet." The Evil Queen gets offensive

"You'll have to excuse Little John, but before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your Black Knights." Robin Hood said

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it. (The Evil Queen looking up to the sky.) What the hell was that thing?" The Evil Queen asked Robin Hood

"I have no idea. We've never encountered the likes of it before. (Robin Hood looked at Melissa.) You're new here." Robin Hood said

"Name's Melissa Flair. I'm a hybrid. I'm part witch and part vampire. I don't drain people and I also don't hurt them with my magic. The reason I'm here is because my unborn child is connected to this land." Melissa said

"How is that possible?" Robin Hood asked Melissa

August approaches.

"Because it has something to do with me. (August hugs Melissa.) Are you alright?" August asked Melissa

"Yeah. I'm fine." Melissa said

* * *

New York City.

Present day.

Emma takes the potion and drinks it. She remembers her son visiting her in Boston, her arrival in Storybrooke, meeting Melissa and Jenna, fighting a dragon, breaking the Dark Curse, an encounter with the Wraith, Neal falling through a portal, Regina erasing Storybrooke.

"Hook." Emma said

Hook smiles.

"Did you miss me?" Hook asked Emma

* * *

The Enchanted Forest.

Past, one year ago.

Outside the Dark Palace.

The Evil Queen walks up to the crossroads and touches the air. Crackling a protection spell materializes.

"Protection spell." Melissa said

"The entire castle is encircled by it." The Evil Queen said

"Undo it." Prince Charming said

"Well, don't you think, if I could I'd be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it." The Evil Queen said

"Who's in there?" August asked The Evil Queen

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever 's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle." The Evil Queen said

"Hey. We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so." Prince Charming said

"Let's get them to safety first." Melissa said

"They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead." The Evil Queen said

"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina. You know that." Snow said

"I can offer save harbor in Sherwood Forest. It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under." Robin Hood said

"Do you have weapons?" Prince Charming asked Robin Hood

"We're lousy with them." Robin Hood said

"Fine. Lead the way. But we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer." The Evil Queen said

"Regina, it's our home. We'll make it safe again." Snow said

* * *

Present day.

New York City.

Next day

Emma's apartment.

The kitchen. Tyler helps Emma prepares breakfast for Henry and Jenna. Emma serves her son and Jenna the pancakes. Henry takes a bite of his pancakes. He stands up.

"I've got to run. I'm gonna be late for school. You kind of overslept." Henry said

"How about we go on a trip instead?" Emma asked them

"Like a vacation?" Henry asked his mom

Henry sit back down.

"Like I have a new case, and it's in Maine, and it might take me awhile, and I think we should go. It would be an adventure. Tyler and Jenna can come too." Emma said

"You serious? Are you sure? I mean for myself and Jenna don't want to mess up a family vacation." Tyler said

"Trust me. You won't mess it up." Emma said

"No school? A trip with you? Sold." Henry said

"Hell. Jenna and I are in." Tyler said

"Good, 'cause I already packed." Emma said

"You already pack mine and Jenna's stuff?" Tyler asked Emma

"Yeah." Emma said

"When do we leave?" Henry asked again

"Now." Emma said

Knocking.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tyler asked again

"Yeah." Emma said as she opens the door

Hook is standing outside.

"You're ready, Swan?" Hook asked Emma

"This is Killian. He's- I'm, uhm. I'm helping him with his case." Emma said

"Did you skip bail?" Henry asked Hook

"Oh, he's still a little spitfire." Hook said

"Still?" Henry asked in confusion

"He's not a perp. He's a client." Emma said

"Sorry dude. But why are you dressed like a pirate?" Tyler asked Hook

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hook asked Tyler as he got offensive

"Alright. Alright. Just make yourself useful, Killian, and get our bags. Henry, lend him a hand." Emma said

"Wait. We're already going?" Henry asked again

Emma hands her son his coat.

"Yes." Emma said

* * *

Storybrooke.

Emma drives down the main street. She parks the car.

* * *

Snow's Apartment.

Emma knocks. David opens the door.


	61. Witch hunt

The Enchanted Forest.

Past, last year.

Snow White and company make their way across the land. The Evil Queen stops and looks at her former palace in the distance. Red Riding Hood approaches both Snow White and Melissa.

"She doesn't look too good. If she hadn't tried to hurt us so many times, I might be worried about her." Red Riding Hood said

"I'll talk to her." Melissa said

Melissa walks away.

"Why does she always wanted to talk to her?" Red Riding Hood asked Snow

"Because Regina can use a friend like that. A better person." Snow said

Melissa approaches the Evil Queen.

"You want to join us? (The Evil Queen remains silent.) I'm thinking about my child too." Melissa said

"I'm always thinking about Henry. (Regina turning around to walk on. She changes the subject.) There are tunnels that run under the castle. They may run beneath the spell." Regina said

"Which means we can sneak an army inside." Prince Charming said

"No, an army would be detected." The Evil Queen said

"Then how do the tunnels help us?" Snow asked The Evil Queen

"Because they can get me inside. If I can get inside, then I can lower the shield. Then you can send in your army." The Evil Queen said

Shrieking is heard and a flying monkey swoops in. Charming draws his sword, Snow White readies to loose an arrow.

"Something's coming." Neal said

The monkey pushes him out of its path and flies toward Roland, presently standing right in front of the Evil Queen.

"Papa!" Roland said

"Roland!" Robin Hood said

The Queen runs in front of the boy, gently pushing him away from the creature as Roland runs over to his father.

Melissa raises both of her hands. She chants.

"Phasmatas Frange ossa. (Break bones spirit.)" Melissa said a spell as she breaks the monkey's bones and it fell down

Evil Queen magically transforms the monkey into a stuffed animal. Then she approaches both Robin and Roland.

"See, not so scary. (The Evil Queen giving the toy to Roland.) Now you have a new toy." The Evil Queen said

The Evil Queen smiles.

"Thank you." Robin Hood thanking the Evil Queen

"You're welcome." The Evil Queen said

"We always make a pretty good team." Melissa said

"Yes. We do." The Evil Queen said

* * *

Storybrooke.

Present.

Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

Hook, Mary Margaret, and David are sitting in the living room with Emma. August and Melissa came in with a baby boy.

"Hey guys. We've got your message. What's going..." Melissa asked them

Melissa was shocked of seeing Emma.

"Melissa!" Emma said

"Emma! (Melissa hugged Emma. She stopped hugging her.) Where's Jenna and Tyler?" Melissa asked Emma

"They're asleep upstairs. (Emma looks at Melissa and August'a baby.) Is that..." Emma asked both Melissa and August

Emma was shocked of seeing a baby boy.

"Yeah. I believe so." Melissa said

Emma looks at Melissa's ring.

"And the ring too?" Emma asked again

"All of us don't remember about the missing year. I don't remember the baby coming out of me. Don't remember having a wedding ring on me." Melissa said

"Well, with Henry, Jenna, or Tyler wakes up. You guys are helping me with the case. (Emma sits down on a sofa.) Besides the obvious." Emma said

Gesturing toward a pregnant Mary Margaret.

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry, Tyler, and Jenna. Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest." Mary Margaret said

"Everything went black. The next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke." Melissa said

"Except it clearly wasn't." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret is putting a protective hand over her belly.

"Almost harvest time and you can't remember the planting. It's bad luck, lass." Hook said

"Clearly a year's past. I was in New York, I know I was." Emma said

"And we don't know where the hell we were." David said

"We don't even know if we left Storybrooke." Melissa said

"Aye, you did. I was with you." Hook said

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret asked Hook

"Regina's spell brought us back. We've spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured of on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle." Hook said

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma asked

Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not quite sure she was involved in this." Mary Margaret said

"So she says." Emma said

August looked at Hook.

"If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?" August asked Hook

"As I was sailing the realms a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg." Hook said

"Who send it?" Mary Margaret asked Hook

"I assumed you did." Hook said

"A message via bird—that does sound like you. (There's a knock on the door. Both Leroy and Happy enter the room.) What is it?" David asked both Leroy and Happy

"We lost another one. We're five now." Leroy said

Happy is taking a look on his cellphone.

"Four, actually. Bashful's not answering." Happy said

"Wait. What is going on?" Emma asked both Leroy and Happy

"Thank God you're back, sister." Leroy thanking Emma

"It's not just our memories that are missing." Mary Margaret said

"Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing." Melissa said

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one." Leroy said

"Who's exactly missing?" Emma asked Leroy

"Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure." August said

"There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone." David said

"Wait. Neal. Is he here?" Emma asked her father

"Well, we haven't found him yet." Mary Margaret said

"So he might have been taken, too." Emma said

"I hope not. He's family." Melissa said

"Smart money is on yes." Leroy said

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret said

"He'll turn up. He always does." Hook said

"Some folks have set up camp in the woods at the edge of town. Neal might be there." David said

"Or he may not have got swept up in the curse at all." Mary Margaret said

"There's only one way we gonna figure all this out. We have to get your memories back." Emma said

"How are we going to do that?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"By figuring out who took them in the first place." Emma said

"Wait a minute." Melissa said

"What is it?" Emma asked again

"When uh...When Regina erased yours, Henry, Tyler, and Jenna memories. They think I'm dead." Melissa said

"True." Emma said

"You have to stay out of sight." August said

"I don't know about this but look." Melissa said

Melissa teleports in blue smoke and she's behind Emma.

"How did you do that?" Emma asked again

"I don't know. But if I can teleport then maybe I can shapeshift into someone you guys never seen before." Melissa said

"Do it." Emma said

Melissa shapeshifts.

"Now I'm Rachel Harris." Melissa said

"Nice." Emma said

"Let's get to work." Melissa said

* * *

The Enchanted Forest.

Past, one year ago.

The group discusses the attack.

"What the hell was that thing?" Prince Charming asked Regina

"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here." Snow said

"It's a flying monkey." Melissa said

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." The Evil Queen said

"Okay, you're acting like that's normal." Neal said

"Actually, it is. But not here. There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it. Oz." Belle said

"Oz? That's a real place?" Snow asked Belle

"The bookworm's right. It's quite real. If our simian friend is any indication, then I think we know exactly who's taken up residence in our castle. The Wicked Witch." The Evil Queen said

"We talking East or West?" Grumpy asked them

"I'm guessing West." Melissa said

"Does it matter? Neither one sounds good." Snow said

"One you drop a house on. The other one you toss a bucket of water at." Grumpy said

Snow White nods.

"So, Regina, what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?" Prince Charming asked The Evil Queen

"This time? Nothing. Never met her." The Evil Queen said

"This isn't a personal vendetta? Shocking. Okay then, Oz aside, we stick to the original plan. Arm up, then attack. (To the Queen.) Assuming you can get the shield down." Prince Charming said

"You don't need to worry about me." The Evil Queen said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Granny's Diner.

Ruby serves Henry a hot cocoa with cinnamon and chocolate sprinkles for Jenna.

"Here you go. Nice hot cocoa with cinnamon for the young gentleman. And Chocolate sprinkles for the little bit." Ruby said

"Hey, it's cinnamon. How did you know?" Henry asked Ruby

"A lucky guess." Ruby said

Tyler realizes. "Did you say little bit?" Tyler asked Ruby

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Ruby said as Tyler interrupt her sentence

"It's ok. I call her little bit too." Tyler said

Mary Margaret and David enter the diner.

"Guys, this is David and Mary Margaret." Emma said

"Are you helping my mom with the case? (Whispering) Or are they the ones who jumped the jail?" Henry asked both David and Mary Margaret

"No, they are- They are just old friends." Emma said

"Friends? From where?" Henry asked his mom

Mary Margaret thinks quickly.

"Phoenix." Mary Margaret said

Emma is alarmed.

"Well, Phoenix and here." Emma said

"I thought you were in Phoenix for being in jail." Tyler said

Mary Margaret realizing what she said.

"Right. We were cell mates." Mary Margaret said

"Really? What were you in for?" Henry asked Mary Margaret

"Banditry. (Mary Margaret, David, and their daughter sitting down.) People make mistakes. The important thing is to find a way to keep moving on." Mary Margaret said

"Did you know my dad?" Henry asked again

"Should we order? Let's order." David said

From the other side of the room, a mug of coffee shatters. Both Regina and Melissa, staring at Henry and Jenna. They're faces unreadable with emotion. Henry stares blankly back at Regina.

"Oh, uh, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Regina said

Henry shrugs, then returns to his cocoa.

"Oh, that's okay." Henry said

Melissa looks at her daughter.

"I'm so...sorry." Melissa said

Emma stands up.

"Regina. Regina, we need to talk. Come on." Emma said

Emma, Melissa, and Regina gone into the back room.

"He looked right through me." Regina said

"So did Jenna." Melissa said

"Because they don't remember." Emma said

"But you clearly do. Why are you here?" Regina asked Emma

"Storybrooke. A new curse. Missing year. What do you think?" Emma asked Regina

"What I mean is, how did you know to come back? I gave you, Henry, Tyler, and Jenna a new life. New memories." Regina said

"Hook found me. He gave me a potion to make me remember. There wasn't enough for Henry. Not even Tyler and Jenna." Emma said

"How convenient. Look, I didn't cast that curse, if that's what you're thinking." Regina said

"The thought did cross my mind." Emma said

"Why would I do this? Why would I erase an entire year of my life?" Regina asked again

"It was probably a bad year for you." Melissa said

"Maybe this curse was your way of getting me to bring Henry back here." Emma said

"With no memory of me? If I wanted my son back, do you think I'd put myself through this kind of torture? I cast curses to hurt other people. Not myself." Regina said

"Maybe so. But I need to start crossing people of the list." Emma said

"How? By walking around using your superpower on everyone?" Melissa asked Emma

"You've got a better idea?" Emma asked Melissa

"I don't. But maybe she does." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke.

Town Hall.

Citizens are assembled. They discuss loudly.

"This won't do any good." Granny said

Standing in front of them. Both Emma and Melissa tries to calm the assembled citizens down.

"Everyone! Everyone! All of you to stay calm." Melissa said

"How can we stay calm if we don't know what the hell is going on." Leroy said

"I know that you're afraid and confused but I need you to listen." Emma said

"Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?" Archie asked Emma

"Is that what happened to my brothers?" Leroy asked Emma

"Yes, we believe the people are being abducted as they approach the town line." Emma said

"So, we're trapped here. Again?" Granny asked Emma

"It's like the last time." Melissa said

"Last time we lost our memories. This time we get into dragged into woods." Leroy said

Regina enters the town hall.

"Do you know who cursed us? And why they want us here?" Belle asked Emma

"We're working on it. It's hard to figure out who cast the curse when nobody remembers the last year." Melissa said

"Who? Isn't it obvious?" Leroy said

"Do you remember something?" Melissa asked Leroy

Leroy accusing someone.

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before? The Evil Queen." Leroy said

Regina shakes her head. "For once I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." Regina said

"You expect us to believe that?" Dr. Whale asked Regina

Regina is defensive.

"It's the truth." Regina said

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it." Granny said

"You did take away our memories once before." Belle said

"You still have your big house." Granny said

"Do you think I care about my house? About my job? About any of these things?" Regina asked them

"Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We'll understand." Archie said

"Speak for yourself." Granny said

"I am telling the truth. If I had done this curse there's one thing I'd have right now. My son." Regina said

"Yeah, you're not getting anywhere near him until I get to the bottom of what's going on here." Emma said

"So now, you're siding with rabble? I thought we've been through this. I'm innocent." Regina said

"Yes, that's what you said before but now." Emma said

"Why should we believe you?" Margaret asked Regina

Some are moving towards Regina.

"Don't come any closer." Regina said

"Regina." Emma said

"Do you remember who you're dealing with? If you all want me to be the Evil Queen, then fine. That's exactly who you'll get." Regina said

Regina magically causes an earthquake and then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I knew she did it!" Leroy said

"We can't let her get away." Dr. Whale said

"She won't." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa exits.

* * *

Regina's Office.

Both Emma and Melissa enters. Emma slamming the door behind her.

"An earthquake?" Emma asked Regina

"I had to make a statement. And you're fine. (Regina stands up and approaches Emma and Melissa.) So, do you think they bought it?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

"They did." Emma said

"Good." Regina said

"Nice work. Now let's see who really cursed this town." Melissa said

* * *

Regina is preparing to analyze the memory potion.

Emma hands Regina the memory potion

"Is that enough?" Emma asked Regina

"Ah, to use? No. But to applicate? I think so." Regina said

"We can start waking people up. Figure out who send all people back here." Emma said

"And I can make Henry remember me." Regina said

"Jenna too." Melissa said

"We haven't done anything yet." Emma said

"You saw how quick this town was to blame me. But you, you believe I didn't cast that curse. I know that wasn't easy for you." Regina said

"Sure, it was. I knew you're telling the truth." Emma said

"For me. I just seen the good in you." Melissa said

"Even so, that everything that has happened has put me right next to Henry? Maybe this was some super complicated and genius plan." Regina said

"Except it clearly wasn't. My super power may not be perfect. But with you, Regina, I always know when you're lying. This time you're not. You didn't do it." Emma said

* * *

Regina adds a final ingredient to the potion. Both Emma and Melissa watches her.

"Did it work?" Emma asked Regina

"There's only one way to find out." Regina said

Regina takes a sip of the potion

"Do you remember? (Regina throws the bottle containing the potion at the wall. It shatters.) Either that wall did something to you in the past year or I'd say it didn't work." Melissa said

"I must have missed an ingredient." Regina said

"Can't we try again?" Emma asked again

"I've already used up what was left of the potion Hook gave you. There's nothing left to applicate. I can't live in this town if Henry doesn't remember me. It's worse than any curse I ever could have cast." Regina said

"What if we can still find the person who cursed the town?" Melissa asked Regina

"Haven't you been paying attention. I can't make any more potion." Regina said

"You don't have to make anything. We can still catch the person." Emma said

"How?" Regina asked Emma

"We've been running avon by making this potion in secret. What if we're running the wrong con?" Emma asked again

"I'm sorry. I'm not well at phrasing cons. Unlike you, I've never spend time in prison." Regina said

"No, that has nothing to do with prison. It's an old bail bondsman's trick. You smoke out the perp by making them think you're on them." Emma said

"How does that help us?" Regina asked again

"Regina think about it. If the person who'd cast the curse starts worrying we're about to make a memory potion." Melissa said

"They wanna stop us." Regina said

"Yes, and then we set a trap on him when they do. We just need to get the word out that you're close to manage all this work." Emma said

"I know just who to tell." Regina said

* * *

Outside the Mayor's office.

Emma, Melissa, and Regina are sitting in Emma's car and watch the house.

"So, do we just sit here and wait?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

"Until the person who'd cast the curse makes a move on your office." Melissa said

"Is this really what you do for a living?" Regina asked Emma

"Yeah, it's called a stakeout." Emma said

"And you don't get bored?" Regina asked again

"I don't know. I've learnt to pass time. Eat. Talk. Mostly watch, that's what we should be doing." Emma said

"Does he have friends?" Regina asked again

"Does who have friends?" Emma asked again

"She means Henry." Melissa said

"Oh. Yeah, lots of friends. No girlfriends, yet. At least not one I know about." Emma said

"So, he's happy? His life is good there?" Regina asked again

"Yeah. I almost didn't come back because of that." Emma said

"Then, why did you?" Regina asked again

"Because he may not remember all this but I do. And I know what he would say. A hero would come back." Emma said

Regina smiles.

"He would say that." Regina said

"You're sure you don't want to meet him? We could just tell him you're an old friend like Mary Margaret and David." Emma said

"It would be too hard." Regina said

"How was Jenna?" Melissa asked Emma

"She was great you know. Her being three years old. She's speaking a lot. Drawing animals." Emma said

"I'm proud of her. (Emma notices a movement in the window of the house.) We got them." Melissa said

* * *

The Mayor's office.

They slowly sneak up to the office door.

"Are you sure, whoever is in there can't escape?" Melissa asked Regina

"I sealed the room with a blood lock. It can keep you out or it can keep you in. I know what I'm doing." Regina said

Regina uses magic to open the door. The room is in a mess. Both Emma and Melissa aim their guns at the person.

"There. Don't move!" Emma said

"There's nowhere for you to go." Regina said

A hooded figure disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

"I thought, you said they couldn't do that." Melissa said

"No one can break with blood magic. No matter how powerful they are." Regina said

"Then, who are we dealing with?" Emma asked Regina

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

Emma, Melissa, and Regina are about to enter.

"I'm gonna stay out here." Melissa said

"Why?" Emma asked Melissa

"Complicated." Melissa said

* * *

The group enters the hallway.

"They are being turned into flying monkeys?" Mary Margaret asked Hook

"Yes, he took a simian form with a pair of wings." Hook said

"Did you think this is what happened to the missing dwarves, too?" Melissa asked Hook

"It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them." David said

"And Neal?" Emma asked her father

"No sign of him, either. So, yeah, it's possible." David said

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated." Emma said

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in cloud of green smoke. And now, there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us." Regina said

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Melissa asked them

Regina nods.

"Seriously? She's real, too?" Emma asked them

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Hook said

"We're not in Kansas. So why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?" Melissa asked again


	62. The Tower

Outside of Mary Margaret's apartment.

"So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" David asked them

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around." Hook said

"We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us." Regina said

"Then we start somewhere we know she's been." Emma said

"Regina's office." Melissa said

"I've been over it with a fine-toothed comb. She left no trace." Regina said

"But you were combing for magic." Emma said

"Maybe there's physical evidence that you missed." Melissa said

"Good idea." David said

"We can't let Henry wander around alone with that witch and her flying monkeys out there." Regina said

"Not to mention Jenna and Tyler. And especially my son right here which by the way August and I haven't remember our son. I got this engangment ring right here on my finger." Melissa said

"We can't find Neal. There's no sign of him." August said

"No." Emma said

"Point being, someone needs to protect Henry. He doesn't even know what's going on." Regina said

"I'm guessing you're volunteering?" Emma asked Regina

"If you find anything, call me." Regina said

"Just remember, he thinks we're here because I'm on a case." Emma said

"Well, look who's gotten good at lying." Regina said

"Just don't let anything slip up. As far as Henry knows, you're just Madame Mayor and that's it." Emma said

"I'm well aware of how Henry sees me." Regina said as she leaves

"I'll watch out for Tyler and Jenna. Not to mention our son." August said

"Be careful." Melissa said

Melissa kissed August.

"I will." August said

August takes the baby and exits.

"Time is wasting. There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find find it?" Hook asked them

"I'm the one who's going to do the tracking." Melissa said

* * *

Town Hall.

Mayor's Office.

Melissa, Hook, David and Emma are looking for evidence. David notices a red-colored partial footprint on the floor.

"I think I have a partial footprint. You guys see anything?" David asked them

"Other than an austere sense of design? Nothing." Hook said

David bends with his knees and examines the partial footprint more closely.

"Is that blood?" Emma asked her father

"It's berry." David said

"Like a fruit?" Emma asked again

"No, like holly berry." David said

"Are you some sort of botanist in this life, mate?" Hook asked David

"I've worked in an animal shelter. Saw dogs track them all the time. The bushes grow in the woods." David said

"What about you love?" Hook asked Melissa

"Half vampire remember. I drink blood of the animals. So I know some stuff. My guess. In the north-west corner, not far from the toll bridge." Margaret said

* * *

The woods.

Melissa, Hook, and Emma pass by a holly berry bush. Using his hook, Hook shakes some berries off the bush.

Emma watches him.

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?" Emma asked Hook

"At least we know we're in the right place." Hook said

"Let's get to it." Melissa said

"You know something, Flair? Whenever you're around, sometimes I'm afraid that you're going to drain all of my blood." Hook said

"I did threaten you once." Melissa said

"What the hell were you doing the last year on that ship? I'm guessing it was one swashbuckling tale after another. Till you decided to come back and save me." Emma said

"Exactly." Hook said

Emma turns around to face him.

"You're lying." Emma said

"Excuse me?" Hook asked Emma

"What happened back there? What aren't you telling me?" Emma asked again

"Nothing. It's my tale. I'm sticking to it." Hook said

"Still don't believe you." Emma said

"You're sure as hell are lying about something." Melissa said

"Well, let's leave at that and you can just say thank you." Hook said

"For my memories? I already did." Emma said

"Well, from saving you from a loveless marriage." Hook said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"He was...I thought that he was human." Emma said

"You wanted a normal life. You wanted to leave Tyler and my daughter?" Melissa asked Emma

"He's a grown up. I knew that someday I was going to leave them." Emma said

"Don't you think that someday he would trigger the werewolf curse again? Someone would have to look after mine and his daughter when his full transformation started. Have you at least thought of that? (Emma looks down.) Didn't think so." Melissa said

Melissa walks away teleports out of there with blue smoke.

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

Zelena opens the door and Melissa was there. Zelena looked at Snow.

"You have a visitor." Zelena said as she leaves

Melissa comes in.

"You ok. Did you help them find something about the witch?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Actually I can't handle Emma's trust right now." Melissa said

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked again

"The missing year. Our cursed memories. All she wanted was to have a normal life. She doesn't care about Tyler's werewolf curse." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret apologize

Melissa teleports out.

* * *

Enchanted Forest Past.

One year ago.

The castle.

Melissa touches her belly. She looked at the stars and thinking about her daughter. August opened the door and seen her standing there looking at the stars.

"I know you miss her. (Melissa sighs. August holds her hand.) I promise you. You will see her again." August said

"How can I? It's pretty much over for that." Melissa said

"I heard that Neal and Belle are going to bring back Rumplestiltskin." August said

"How?" Melissa asked August

"Belle is finding a solution for that." August said

"That's great." Melissa said

"I've to go somewhere. Are going to be ok here for awhile." August said

"Sure." Melissa said

Both August and Melissa kissed. August opens the door and shuts it behind him. He gets out a tiny box out of his pouch and the ring is in there. He wants to pick the right time to propose to her. But not right now.


	63. Come to terms part 1

Melissa's mansion.

Both Melissa and August was sleeping on the bed. Her phone was ringing in the middle of the night. She wakes up and answers it.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"So you've been gone for a year now and suddenly I'm hearing you now?"__ Klaus asked Melissa

 _ _"You have the wrong number__ _ _.__ " Melissa said as she lies

 _ _"Cut the theatrics. I know you're not dead. Your witch friend just did some hocus pocus on Tyler and Jenna. Even your friend and her son."__ Klaus said

 _ _"What do you want?"__ Melissa asked Klaus

 _ _"I need your help. It's not about Elijah. He's moved on. It's a witch problem. I need you to come to New Orleans."__ Klaus said

* * *

She packs up and she explains to August.

"So he called you?" August asked Melissa

"Yeah. I don't know how he knows that I'm alive. Probably some spirits told him." Melissa said

"And he needs your help?" August asked again

"Yep. I got to leave now." Melissa said

"If anything goes wrong then I will call you." August said

Both August and Melissa kissed and she left.

* * *

Melissa drives away out of the town line.

* * *

Louisanna New Orleans.

Bar.

Melissa looks around. A bartender approaches to her.

"You looking for someone?" Bartender asked Melissa

"Yes. Have you seen a guy who's about this tall..." Melissa asked as the bartender finishes her sentence

"English accent and a bad boy sorta way." Bartender said

"Yes." Melissa said

"Well, as you can see I know where he lives." Bartender said

"Can you take me there?" Melissa asked the bartender

"Sure. Name's Camille O'Connell. (Melissa shake hands to Camille) People call me Cammy." Bartender said

* * *

Camille shown her the way to Klaus's home.

"This is where he lives." Melissa said

"Yep and so does Marcel, Hayley, Hope, and..." Camille said as Melissa cuts her off

"You don't need to tell me who that other person is. I already know that he lives here." Melissa said

Klaus, Marcel, and Hayley appeared.

"If it isn't the great Margaret Flair." Klaus said

Klaus hugged Melissa. She stopped hugging him.

"I guess someone misses me." Melissa said

"Of course I did." Klaus said

"Hayley Marshall. As I lived and breath." Melissa said

"Melissa. Nice to see you again." Hayley said

"And you must be Marcel." Melissa said

"Yes I am." Marcel said

"Explaination now?" Melissa asked Klaus

A strange girl came in.

"Come on, Nik! Even you can see that the situation has become awkward!" Girl said

Melissa realizes who that person was.

"Becks? (Rebekah hugged Melissa best friend. She stops hugging her.) How?" Melissa asked Rebekah

"Do you remember Ester?" Rebekah asked Melissa

"Psycho witch bitch. Almost killing my sister. Are you telling me that she's..." Melissa realizing

"Yep." Rebekah said

"And she put your soul into this body?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. So that I can be human again." Rebekah said

"A year ago, you and Hope came to storybrooke. I did a cloaking spell. But someone already found you which is Ester by the way. Now you need a traviler's help to protect Hope again from her? Asking for a part Petrova and Gilbert for help. Techinecially it makes me a founding family member. And for my witchy powers. I can do more stuff." Melissa said

"Let's get started." Rebekah said

Melissa, Rebekah, Marcel, Klaus, Hayley, and Camille goes upstairs and sees Hope.

"Hello, Hope!" Melissa said

Melissa puts her candles and other supplies on the table. She starts to chant as she was doing the cloaking spell everywhere in the room.

"Vis porta. Nox atra mala velit. Et pallium, nunc autem lux in. Tibi nunc autem abscondita sunt ab aspect. (Want gate. The night is black evil things he wishes to. And the garment is now light. But now they are hidden from sight.) (Melissa stopped.) It's done. (Melissa's phone ringing. She sees who's calling. From Mystic Falls Virginia. She looks at Klaus.) Does everyone know that I'm alive?" Melissa asked again

"The spirits must've told them." Klaus said

"Tyler and Jenna doesn't know cause I did a transformation spell on myself. The missing year. The whole town of Storybrooke was cursed again. I lost my memories. I was pregnant and it felt like next morning I was seeing a baby in my manor." Melissa said

"What was the last thing you remember?" Klaus asked Melissa

"Saying goodbye to Tyler and Jenna. Especially Emma and Henry." Melissa said

"Is there a way to regain the memories?" Klaus asked again

"Only the savior has to get the memories back." Melissa said

"I thought she did." Klaus said

Melissa's phone kept ringing.

"You better answer that right now." Hayley said

Melissa answers the phone.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa!"__ Damon said

 _ _"Damon!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"I thought you were dead?"__ Damon asked Melissa

 _ _"I thought you were dead?"__ Melissa asked Damon

 _ _"Could we stop copying each other for two seconds."__ Damon said

 _ _"The spirits told you that I'm alive."__ Melissa said

 _ _"That sounds about right."__ Damon said

 _ _"What is it?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"Ric and Jo are having a wedding together."__ Damon said

 _ _"Who's Jo?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"Alaric's baby momma."__ Damon said

 _ _"Oh."__ Melissa said

 _ _"We're inviting you to the wedding. And also Tyler."__ Damon said

 _ _"Wait. What?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"Doesn't he know that you're alive?"__ Damon asked again

 _ _"No. He doesn't. What the hell, Damon?"__ Melissa freaking out

 _ _"That's going to be awkward."__ Damon said

 _ _"Gee you think.__ (Melissa sighs.) __I'll tell him. But I've cursed memories right now. So I'm gonna have to explain when I get there."__ Melissa said

 _ _"See you then."__ Damon said

Melissa hangs up.

"Damn it." Melissa said

"So I guess Damon screw things up?" Klaus asked again

"Yep. But I have to keep on going. Mikaelson or not you guys have this under control. I did the Traveler spell already. Keep her hidden from Dahalia and Ester." Melissa said

"Thank you." Hayley thanking Melissa

"You're welcome. (Hayley hugs Melissa. She stops hugging her then hugs Marcel. Then stop hugging him.) Rebekah. Stay out of trouble." Melissa said

"I promise." Rebekah said

Rebekah hugged Melissa. She stopped hugging her

"I know I don't know you that well but...you seem like a good person to talk too." Camille said

Camille hugged Melissa and stopped hugging her

"What about me love?" Klaus asked again

"There should be peace in your heart. After all you're king of the city. At least act like one." Melissa said

Klaus hugged Melissa as he kissed her on the cheek.


	64. Come to terms part 2

Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Melissa stopped at the grill, goes in. Elena and Bonnie and some woman name Jo that she never met before. They looked at her.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said

"Melissa." Elena said

Both Elena and Bonnie came running into her and hugged Melissa.

"Damon told me on the phone that I was..." Melissa said as Bonnie interrupt her sentence

Both Elena and Bonnie stopped hugging Melissa.

"We know the whole story." Bonnie said

Melissa looks at Jo and walk towards her.

"You're the hybrid?" Jo asked Melissa

"You're a witch too?" Melissa asked Jo

"Yes." Jo said

Melissa hugs Jo.

"I'm so glad that he's having kids. (Melissa stops hugging Jo.) I mean you having a kid. You know what I mean." Melissa said

"Thanks." Jo thanking Melissa

* * *

They're laughing and chattering together while they eat huge hamburgers and french fries, and Jo seems very thrilled to have this small get-together for her bachelorette party.

"An entire diner to ourselves? Actual heaven." Jo said

"If Caroline were here, we would be planning a spa day." Elena said

"But now, she's MIA." Bonnie said

"Where is she?" Melissa asked them

"We don't know." Elena said

"Understandable." Jo said

"I figured we'd just stuff our faces." Elena said

Jo sighs in pleasure as she eats her burger.

"You're geniuses." Jo said

Bonnie giggles.

"Except... aren't you a vegetarian?" Bonnie asked Jo

Elena laughs.

"Bonnie, don't ruin it!" Elena said

"Are you?" Melissa asked Jo

"The baby is not okay with the no-meat thing. Besides, it's my party, and I'll eat what I want to! (Jo takes a big gulp of her milkshake) I do wish this was vodka, though." Jo said

"Right?" Melissa said

"Hey, I don't want to know what Ric's doing, do I?" Jo asked them

Bonnie awkwardly.

"Probably at the... movies..." Bonnie said

"Yeah, or mini-golf...?" Elena said

"Or playing twister." Melissa said

Elena, Bonnie, and Melissa start giggling hysterically, knowing that Jo isn't going to believe their lies.

Jo is skeptical.

"Uh-huh. (Jo sets down her milkshake) I need ketchup! (She get's up to get her ketchup and Melissa helps her. Jo notices a ring on Melissa's finger.) I didn't realized that you were married?" Jo asked again

"It's complicated. The missing year. Let's just say I've lost some of my memories. Forgot I was married." Melissa said

"You'll get those memories back. (Both Jo and Melissa returns with several cups of ketchup and looks concerned) You guys aren't full, are you? (Elena and Bonnie smile sheepishly. Bonnie is dancing around the diner while Elena chooses music on the jukebox. Jo, who is still eating ice cream, is grilling Elena about the cure.) So, basically, Damon did the vampire-version of a wedding proposal, and you just walked away?" Jo asked Elena

Melissa overheard that. She gets up and walks toward them.

"I thought that cure was gone." Melissa said

"It was but there was another dimension that can give anyone the cure." Elena said

"Anything is possible." Melissa asked her sister

"I would think about it. (Elena pauses for a moment.) Why are we talking about me? This is your party Jo." Elena said

"Trust me, I would much rather talk about that than the fact that I have yet to find a non-hideous wedding gown. Or, that I can't ask my sister to be my maid of honor because she won't return my phone calls. Or, the fact that I cannot stop eating- literally, like ever. So, big decision. Go." Jo said

"I think you should take it. Decision made." Bonnie said

"What if I miss the perks, like compelling the owner of a diner to close early for us? Or what if I get sick?" Elena asked them

"Or, what if the human-you doesn't love Damon anymore? (Elena gives Bonnie a pointed look, but Jo just seems confused) Someone had to say it!" Bonnie said

"That's ridiculous. Being supernatural doesn't change who you are! I should know- I'm an ex-witch who's about to marry an ex-vampire." Jo said

"Deep down, you know who you are and what you want. Love's always gonna require a huge leap of faith." Margaret said

"A big, scary leap over a hot pit of lava. And, you might end up heartbroken, but you might be the happiest person on the face of the earth. Personally? I'm glad I took that leap." Jo said

Their conversation is interrupted when Elena's phone starts to ring. She checks the Caller ID and sees that it's Damon, who is calling from the boarding house.

"Speak of the devil." Elena said

"Tell him I'm here." Melissa said

Elena goes outside. Melissa looks down sad.

"You ok?" Jo asked again

"My sister get's the cure. But honestly..." Melissa said as Bonnie finishes her sentence

"You want to be human again." Bonnie said

"This wedding ring on my finger, the missing year, and a son that came out of my stomach..." Melissa said as Jo cuts her off

"You have a son?" Jo asked again

"It's complicated." Melissa said

"Well, Damon told me and thanks to him." Bonnie said

Bonnie gets vial of blood out of her pocket and gives it to Melissa.

"Is that..." Melissa asked Bonnie

"Yes." Bonnie said

Melissa hugs Bonnie.

* * *

1 hour now.

Melissa is helping Jo is loading up a to-go bag with food when Bonnie returns to their table to join her.

"Bad news- Damon hijacked Elena. So, do you want to take this party somewhere else?" Bonnie asked Jo

"Yes, to my bed, if I can walk." Jo said

They're just about to leave when suddenly, Lily walks into the diner. Bonnie freezes at the sight of her, knowing that something bad is about to happen, but Jo just seems confused.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie said

"Who the hell are you?" Melissa asked Lily

"I guess Miss Bennett and everyone else didn't tell you who I am." Lily said

"That's Lily Salvatore." Bonnie said

"Lily Salvatore. As in Stefan and Damon's mother?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"Yep." Bonnie said

"I was out for a walk, and I saw you through the window, and I thought, "I know her. That young lady ruined my life." Lily said to Bonnie

"Be careful- Bonnie destroyed something very dear to me, and now all I feel is insatiable hunger." Jo said to herself

"I didn't do it to spite you, Lily. I did it to keep Kai trapped." Bonnie said

"Surely there's another way to rescue my friends?" Lily asked Bonnie

"There is no other way. And, even if I could help, I wouldn't. (Lily becomes so upset that she lunges for Bonnie, Melissa and herself quickly incapacitates her with a pain infliction spell.) Now, let it go, and get out. (Lily looks shocked for a moment before taking a piece of tableware from the booth, Melissa pushes Bonnie out of the way and hit her neck, which embeds itself in her neck. She falls to the floor and takes it out. Bonnie makes the flow the doorway as Lily stands at the doorway and looks at her.) Incendia. (Fire.)" Bonnie said

Lily vamps out of there. Jo, who takes only a split-second to catch her breath before rushing over to Melissa.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked Melissa

Melissa takes the knife out of her neck.

"I'll be fine." Melissa said

* * *

Hospital.

Melissa, Bonnie, and Jo are standing. Jo runs towards Alaric.

"Hey! (Alaric hugs his fiancé. Then looked at Melissa.) Melissa!" Alaric was surprised

"Ric! (Melissa hugs Alaric. Then stopped hugging him.) I've missed you. It's been almost 3 years now." Melissa said

Alaric is concerned.

"How's the baby?" Alaric asked his fiancé

Jo pulls a sonogram out of her pocket and shows it to her fiancé, revealing two fetuses in her womb.

"It's, uh, babies, actually. Turns out, there's two of them cooking in there." Jo said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Past.

Both Melissa and August starring at the lake and water flow.

"You know since we're having baby. There's one thing I forgot to do." August said

"What's that?" Melissa asked August

August bends down one knee and get's out a ring

"Melissa Kelsea Flair. Will you marry me?" August proposing Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

They smiled and then they kissed.


	65. Come to terms part 3

Jo, Melissa, Elena, and Bonnie are preparing for the wedding in one of the studies in the boarding house. Jo is rushing around the room as she searches for something.

"Crap, they're not here." Jo said

Elena looks up at her as she fills a glass with champagne.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked Jo

"What's not there?" Melissa asked Jo

Jo is freaking out.

"My shoes! My gorgeous, ridiculously expensive, wear-them-once-and-then-never-again shoes. They are missing." Jo said

"Do you want me to do a locator spell?" Bonnie asked Jo

"On my shoes? Is that possible?" Jo asked in confusion

"Actually no its not." Melissa said

Bonnie helplessly trying to get a garment steamer to turn on, and accidentally pulls the hose out. Jo looks alarmed and frustrated as she sighs.

"Oh, good, break it! Because my wrinkled dress will surely distract everyone from my bare feet." Jo being sarcastic

Melissa turns to calm Jo down.

"Come on. Don't waste all your panic now! You still have eight hours until the ceremony. (Melissa offers her a glass) Non-alcoholic mimosa?" Melissa asked again

Jo is stressed.

"One, a non-alcoholic mimosa is just an orange juice. And two, I can't drink. Somebody should drink. Elena you could drink." Jo said

Elena smiles.

"I will drink, eventually. Cause I have human tolerance now, which is cheaper but a lot less fun. (Elena, Melissa, and Jo clink their glasses) Cheers." Elena said

Jo's cell phone suddenly rings, and Melissa get's Jo's phone.

"Relax. (Melissa answers the call) __Jo's phone."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Hi. I'm Danielle. The wedding coordinator.__ (Danielle started vomiting.) __I can't be there cause I got the flu."__ Danielle said

 _ _"Okay."__ Melissa said

Jo starts to panic.

"That's not an "okay" okay. That's a "there's a problem" okay." Jo said

Melissa is on the phone.

 _ _"Yeah, we'll call you back. Bye.__ (Melissa hangs up the phone and awkwardly hesitates for a moment before she turns to Jo) Danielle's got the flu." Melissa said

Jo smiles tightly.

"Huh. It sounded like you just said, "Danielle has the flu," which is impossible, because Danielle is my wedding coordinator." Jo said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"Well, how sick is she? Can she still work?" Jo asked again

"It depends on how much vomit you want to have at the wedding." Melissa said

Jo walks away and starts to pace around the room, but she stops when she hears a voice.

"To be honest, I think maybe this is a good thing! Because no matter how good Danielle was, I am pretty sure I'm better." Caroline said

Elena smiles and rushes over to hug her.

"Caroline, I missed you!" Elena said

"I missed me, too. (They pull away) Thank you for getting me back. (Elena nods happily. Caroline looks at Melissa and surprised. She walks towards her and gives her a hug.) You haven't called or text. Tyler told us you were dead in a fire." Caroline said

"I do have some lost memories. But I'll get them back eventually." Melissa said

Bonnie is being emotional.

"Hi!" Bonnie said

"Hi! (Caroline hugs Bonnie. Both of them with tears in their eyes.) Okay, now, we've got a lot to do and not a lot time to do it. Elena just had her drink, you're not going to pass out. (Elena goes to fix herself a drink) Bonnie, the switch is on the left-hand side on the back." Caroline said

"Oh!" Bonnie said

Bonnie walks to the steamer so she can finish steaming the wrinkles out of Jo's wedding gown.

"And Jo, I can see your shoes under the couch. (Caroline winks at Jo, who sighs in relief) Okay, now, who's dealing with the boys?" Caroline asked

"Let's get you ready." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa, Elena, and Jo walks in Damon's bedroom. Elena is doing Jo's make-up while Melissa is doing her hair, Caroline walks in to join them while she looks at her phone.

"Okay, the boys are officially taken care of, bride, maid of honor, and the bride maid are in hair and make-up. I'm gonna head to the venue and fix... whatever they're screwing up. So what's it like now in the world of the living?" Caroline asked Elena

"It's different, I'm slower, I have to look both ways before crossing the street, but it's nice to not..." Elena said as Caroline blurts out

"Be a monster like me, who turns off their humanity and commits murder instead of dealing with grief like a normal person?" Caroline asked again

Elena looks at Caroline sympathetically.

"I was gonna say... not have to wear a daylight ring all the time. (Elena noticed something) Melissa, how come you haven't took the cure yet?" Elena asked her sister

"Cause I haven't told my husband yet." Melissa said

"You have a husband?" Caroline asked Melissa as she freaks

"Yes. But it's complicated. (Melissa notices something.) Caroline, when you said you lost your humanity. It wasn't about anyone. It was about Liz, wasn't it?" Melissa asked Caroline

"Yes." Caroline said

"She died, didn't she?" Melissa asked again

"She had a brain tumor. I tried to find someway to save her. To find a miracle cure." Caroline said

"I'm so sorry." Melissa apologize

Caroline as she hugged Melissa. She stops hugging her.

"The dreaded "Amends Tour." Elena said

"Mmm, if you see Stefan, by the way, I am avoiding. (Caroline looks at herself in the mirror.) I just need to get my life in order first. Starting with my friends." Caroline said

"Stefan's not a friend?" Elena asked Caroline

"Wait. You and Stefan are..." Melissa asked as Caroline cuts her off

"Complicated. I just figured I'd work my way up to that one." Caroline said

"Well, you're in the clear. He's got his hands full with Damon today." Elena said

"What's wrong with Damon?" Caroline asked again

"Not much... (Elena hesitates before continuing on, trying hard to seem casual) He just said he would take the cure with me..." Elena said as Caroline cuts her off

Caroline immediately turns to Elena and looks shocked.

"Damon Salvatore? Human? I... I can't even picture it." Caroline said

"Something tells me neither can he." Elena said

Matt arrives at the boarding house and joins them.

"Okay. Truck's here. Who's coming? (Both Elena and Bonnie look at him in confusion, so Matt elaborates) Caroline suggested in a semi-threatening way that I pick up the centerpieces, which sounds like a Donovan screw-up waiting to happen." Matt said

"I'll come!" Bonnie said

"I'll help." Melissa said

Matt gives both of them a thumbs-up. They walk away to do their "wedding chores".

* * *

Florist shop

Matt is filling the truck with flowers. Both Melissa and Bonnie comes out of the store with more of them while Bonnie discusses their current situation with Lily.

"Elena says she's desiccating and that's why she's crazy, but..." Bonnie said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"She killed two people last week when she wasn't desiccating." Matt said

"I know this will sound crazy, but I've been having these nightmares with her and Kai..." Bonnie said

Matt looks concerned and grabs a bag out of his truck before setting it down on the ground in front of Bonnie. He opens the bag and reveals that it's full of anti-vampire weapons such as stakes and guns with wooden bullets. Melissa phone rings.

 _ _"Hello."__ Melissa said

* * *

Hospital

Melissa shows up and sees Jo, sitting in an exam room while Elena talks with a doctor. After a moment, Elena walks over to her.

"The doctor got the test results back. The babies are fine, you're fine. He thinks it was just..." Elena said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"A panic attack. Right?" Melissa asked Jo

"Yes. Acute panic attack, brought on by stress, pregnancy, and a severe lack of food? What are the chances of you being an amazing maid-of-honor and keeping this mortifying episode to yourselves? I don't want to worry Ric." Jo said

"Of course." Elena said

"Sure." Melissa said

* * *

Outside of the Hospital

Despite Jo's request, both Elena and Melissa meets up with Alaric outside to explain what happened. They are worried.

"You can't tell her what we're about to tell you." Melissa said

"Okay, fine, but I want to see her." Alaric said

Elena shakes her head.

"Not 'til the wedding." Elena said

"Guys!" Alaric said

"Ric, if there's anywhere that you should be superstitious, it's Mystic Falls." Melissa said

"Okay, fine, but what happened?" Alaric asked both Elena and Melissa

"The doctors think that she had a panic attack." Elena said

"As in she doesn't want to get married to me panic attack? Great." Alaric said

"No, as in it's her wedding day and she has two small humans growing inside her, and she can't self-medicate like you." Melissa said

* * *

Wedding Location / Virginia Suburbs

Both Melissa and Elena walks to Caroline.

"Hey, where's Jo?" Caroline asked both Melissa and Elena

"She's fine. They discharged her." Melissa said

"Good. Well, there's a back entrance she can use that avoids being seen." Caroline said

"Okay, I'll tell her." Elena said

"Great." Caroline said

Caroline texts someone on her phone. Both Elena and Melissa sees Stefan approaching them in his tux and calls out to him.

"Stefan!" Elena said

"Hmm? (Caroline turns around and sees Stefan. She quickly becomes alarmed and turns to both Elena and Melissa.) ...I'm gonna go wait for Jo." Caroline said

Elena smiles.

"Okay." Elena said

Both Elena and Melissa watches Caroline run away just as Stefan makes it over to her.

"I'm gotta be somewhere right now." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Caroline is leaving Elena a stressed-out voicemail while Margaret, Stefan, and Jo listen in nearby.

Caroline is on the phone.

"Where the hell are you? Bonnie and Matt are already M.I.A, and now you and Damon? What is wrong with you? This is a wedding. This is supposed to be Jo's magical night, and you are ruining it. We're starting without you. (She hangs up and hears both Jo and Melissa laughing in the background.) This is not funny!" Caroline said

Jo giggles.

"It's kind of funny." Jo said

"Just a little." Melissa said

"Uh, hey, look, I don't want to tell you how to run your wedding." Stefan said

"We're not waiting anymore. Tell them to cue the music." Caroline said

"Let me try my hearing. (Melissa uses her vamp hearing. She hears Damon and Elena moaning as Margaret is discussed.) Uh. Eww." Melissa said

"What is it?" Caroline asked Melissa

Melissa is still discussed.

"They're doing it in the haystack. (Stefan, Jo, and Caroline are discussed.) I'll get them. You guys get the wedding started." Melissa said

"Ok." Jo said

Melissa runs upstairs and blocking both her eyes with her hand.

"I know you guys aren't descent. But the wedding is about to start." Melissa said

Both Damon and Elena are putting their clothes on.

"Did you hear us?" Damon asked Melissa

"And discussed. Yes." Melissa said

They were dressed. Melissa opens her eyes now. They make their way downstairs, where they look slightly rumpled. Caroline is waiting in the wedding room when they walk in, and she gives them a very unamused look.

"Well, I hope it was worth it." Caroline said

Damon smirks.

"Actually..." Damon said as Caroline cuts him off

"Gross! Not the time, okay? Have you seen Bonnie or Matt?" Caroline asked them

Elena is worried.

"They're not here yet?" Elena asked Caroline

"Ohh, just go, go. Go, go, go." Caroline said

Both Elena and Damon make their way down the aisle to start the wedding. The two link arms, but when they realize that they are in the wrong order, they quickly switch places. Melissa walks behind them.

* * *

Wedding Location

Melissa, Damon, and Elena finally make it to the altar, where they take their places on each side. Melissa stands beside Elena. Damon moves to stand behind Alaric. Jo walks, escorted by her father, and everyone turns to watch them meet Alaric and the bridesmaids and groomsmen at the altar. Once everyone is in position, the Reverend begins his homily. Alaric is stunned speechless by the sight of Jo, and they both beam at each other.

"Welcome, family and friends, on this magical evening to the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Loughlin. Josette and Alaric have prepared their own vows." The Reverend

Alaric clears his throat nervously.

"Ahem. (Alaric and Jo are giving their vows during the wedding ceremony.) Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spend our life dodging fate and beating the odds. (Both Elena and Damon look at each other happily. Melissa looks at Alaric and Jo so happy.) But, because we did, I got to meet you, the most beautiful, hilarious and intimidatingly brilliant woman I have ever known. You inspire me, you've shown me that happiness is actually something that I can have in my life. And so... (He grabs the ring from Tyler.) I promise to be with you, and love you, and to dodge fate with you- (He puts the ring on Jo's finger.)- for the rest of our lives." Alaric said

Jo begins to cry, and the camera cuts to all of the "Mystic Falls Gang" in turn to show their reactions.

"Josette?" Reverend asked Jo

"Oh god, that's a tough act to follow. (Everyone laughs) Here it goes- Alaric Saltzman, you are..." Jo said

Jo stops suddenly and gasps loudly, looking weak and in pain. Alaric looks alarmed.

"Jo? Jo? Jo? Oh my god. Jo? Jo? Jo? (Jo starts to sway on her feet as blood begins to pour from the front of her dress, as though she's been stabbed from behind.) Jo? Oh god, no!" Alaric said

"Aah! Aah!" Jo said

Jo falls forward and is caught by Alaric, revealing that Kai is standing behind her with a bloody hunting knife in his hands.

"No! No, no, no, no." Alaric said

"I was gonna wait 'til the "death do us apart" bit, but it seemed a little on the nose. Am I right? (Alaric is on his knees on the ground now, and he's holding Jo, who is white as a ghost and looks as though she's in bad shape. Joshua stands up from his seat and rushes toward them, but Kai holds up a hand, magically creating a high-pitched noise that incapacitates everyone at the ceremony. Melissa, Liv, Tyler, Stefan and Caroline, all grab their ears and scream in pain as Kai smiles gleefully.) Miss me? No? Oh well." Kai said

Kai has magically created is so powerful that all of the glasses and windows shatter, causing Damon and Elena to fall to the ground. When Elena makes impact, she slams her head against the ground and is knocked unconscious. Damon desperately pulls her up onto his lap and looks devastated as the wedding ceremony erupts into chaos.


	66. Come to terms part 4

The wedding ceremony has descended into chaos, and people are screaming across the room. Some of the people are already dead, and many more are injured or dying. Damon is kneeling on the floor at the front of the altar, where he is clutching Elena's unconscious body against his lap and desperately trying to awaken her. Melissa shakes her sister.

"Elena? Elena, wake up. Please." Melissa panicking

"Elena? (Elena remains unconscious and limp in Damon's arms) (worriedly) Come on. Hey, wake up. Elena? (Damon bites his wrist and tries to feed Elena vampire blood, but she's not conscious to be able to actively drink it.) Come on, just drink it." Damon said

"Please Elena. (The blood simply dribbles down Elena's chin) No! (Damon becomes distraught as well as Melissa. Both Stefan and Caroline sees Damon clutching Elena's unconscious body, their eyes widen in alarm.) She won't wake up." Melissa said

"Oh, my God." Caroline said

Both Damon and Melissa looked at each other. He scoops Elena up in his arms and him and Melissa vamp-speeds away.

* * *

Hospital

Elena is laying in a hospital bed where a a doctor is checking up on her. Both Damon and Melissa is outside in the hallway, where he's watching the doctor work from the window and staring at her. Elena is laying in her hospital bed, still completely unconscious, and Melissa and Damon sits beside her on the bed. Damon walks toward the door to Elena's room and Melissa holds her sister's hand and cries. Damon notices the bite mark on Kai's neck, but he's too worried about Elena to find amusement in Kai's predicament.

"Oh, you didn't happen to pet a fuzzy, four-legged vampire-killing machine, did you?" Damon asked Kai

"How do I fix it?" Kai asked both Melissa and Damon

"Easy, there's a cure in New Orleans. I'll get it for you." Damon said

"What did you do to my sister?" Melissa asked Kai

"Oh, I can't tell you that. (Damon rushes out of the room and lunges at Kai, who grunts in surprise as he get's in his face. Melissa shoves her hand in Kai's chest and feels his heart.) Ow." Kai said

Kai grunts in pain.

"I'm one pissed off sister right now." Melissa said

"I can see that. You got a little fire in you." Kai said

"Tell us what you know. Or so help me God." Melissa threatens Kai

"If you kill me. Then you'll never find out." Kai said

Melissa get's her hand out of Kai's chest and let him go. Damon is furious.

"What did you do to my damn girlfriend?" Damon asked again

Kai laughs.

"It's just not as threatening when I'm seeing like, four super-blurry versions of you two. Heh heh." Kai said

Damon starts to get even more angry and vamp-speeds to Kai, grabbing him by his collar and pushing him against a wall.

"Fix her! I know it's a spell. She's in perfect health." Damon said

"And she'll stay that way until she wakes. (Kai breaks out of Damon's grip and walks toward the window looking into Elena's room.) Young, beautiful, human Elena Gilbert, preserved in this moment indefinitely." Kai said

Melissa is enraged.

"You didn't?" Melissa asked again

"Oh, I totally did. Think about it. When Elena isn't here. Not hearing but into a coma spell. You'll have the burning desire to kill Bonnie. Of course, you could just get it over with and kill her now, but Elena will probably never speak to either one of you again." Kai said

Both Damon and Melissa looks so angry that Damon lunges to attack Kai once again, but he vamp-speeds away before either one of them can touch him. Furious and not knowing what to do, Melissa cracks the window with her mind and it shatters.

* * *

Wedding Location

Both Damon and Melissa walks into the barn and sees Bonnie collapsed on the floor. They immediately rushes over to her and kneels to check on her. She's gasping for breath and clearly very hurt. Unbeknownst to either of them, Kai is lurking just out of sight.

"Bonnie." Damon said

Bonnie is relieved.

"Hey." Melissa said

Damon strokes Bonnie's hair just as Kai comes out of the shadows and joins them.

"How dumb are the two of you? I deliver you a dying Bonnie Bennett on a silver platter and *woosh*- right over your head." Kai said

"Guys?" Bonnie gasping

"It's going to be okay." Melissa said

"Uh, translation- she's about to croak. (walks toward them) Of course, you don't have to help her. You could just walk away. She dies of collapsed lung, no blood on your hands." Kai said

"Shut up." Melissa said

Damon considers this for a moment, looking conflicted.

"Either way, you better act quick." Kai said

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Damon said

Bonnie looks confused and horrified as Damon leans forward and kisses her forehead. He lets go of her hand and she rolls to the other side. Melissa knows where he's going with this. He walks away, leaving Bonnie, Melissa, and a very unsatisfied Kai behind. Kai was about to do a pain infliction on Melissa but she did it to him first. He falls to his knees and screams pain.

"I maybe a hybrid bitch. But technically your the bitch who's about to get his ass kicked." Melissa said

Kai laughs as he still feels pain in his head.

"Do you think I care about..." Kai said

Suddenly, Damon vamp-speeds behind Kai and karate-chops his neck with his hand, severing his head from his body. Kai's head flies away, and Damon grins in satisfaction.

"And for that you shall rot in hell." Melissa said

Bonnie's breath rattling nearby. Melissa bites into her wrist and she let Bonnie feed on her. Damon vamp speed over to them and kneels by Bonnie's side. Her wound healed. He picks her up and carries her out of the room in his arms and Margaret walks behind.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Next day.

Stefan opens the door to find Caroline and Bonnie on the front step. He ushers them into the parlor, where Alaric, Matt, and Tyler are already sitting there waiting for them. Then, Damon walks in and joins them in preparation for their last goodbyes. Caroline and Bonnie walk together into the next room, where Elena is laying in a coffin and wearing a midnight blue dress. They both look sad as they look at their best friend. Caroline and Bonnie gets into Elena's mind.

Matt in Elena's mind.

Alaric in Elena's mind.

Jeremy, who has just made it back to Mystic Falls.

"Alaric?" Jeremy said

"Jeremy?" Alaric said

"I-I tried to be here sooner. I wanted to be here for the wedding." Jeremy said

"I'm glad you weren't" Alaric said

Melissa hugs her brother. Both of them wanted to say goodbye to their sister. They walk over to Elena's coffin. Jeremy takes her hand and Melissa touch her head temple. In Elena's mind at the stoner pit, mystic falls high school. Elena is sitting alone in the stoner pit until Jeremy grabs Elena's hand and Melissa grabs the other and she looks at the both of them in surprise and happiness.

"You made it!" Elena said

Elena hugged her brother. Jeremy laughs.

"Yeah. Three canceled flights. I could have walked here faster." Jeremy said

Elena stopped hugging her brother and she starts to cry.

"Oh, and I was doing so well. Ha ha. (Elena sighs.) I'm sorry, I wanted to at least pretend to be strong for you. For you two." Elena said

"Hey- when you do wake up, I want you to know that I spent my life doing exactly what I felt I was born to do. I was happy." Jeremy said

"After I take the cure. I want you to know that I love you so much and I will die someday when I'm old. We'll find peace. When ever we can." Melissa said

"I want you to live a life the way you want to live it. Tyler's going back with you. You and him need to get your memories back and be there for Jenna and your new born son. Jeremy and I niece and nephew." Elena said

Melissa cries.

"I love you Elena." Melissa said

"I love you too Melissa." Elena said

They hugged.

Tyler in Elena's mind.

Stefan in Elena's mind.

* * *

Outside at the boarding house.

"Well, me and Tyler are going back to Maine." Melissa said

Both Melissa and Tyler gives them a hug.

"You ready?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Yep." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Maine

Cross the town line.

Both August and Emma with Henry and Jenna waiting for them as they sees Tyler and Margaret stopped the car and hugs them. Melissa kisses August.

"I love you." Melissa said

"I love you too." August said

"This is Melissa?" Henry asked Tyler

"Yes." Tyler said

"I thought she was dead." Henry said

"It's complicated." Tyler said

"Mommy." Jenna said

"Yes I'm your mom." Melissa said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Past.

August standing there with Jiminy at the ceremony. The music begins when Baelfire walks down with her in the aisle and she stands next to August as David walks towards Snow.

"For everyone who's here. I want to say thank you for coming here today. August." Jiminy said

"When I've seen you I thought "Who was that woman. Someone who is beautiful, kind, and selfless. The one I never lied too. The one who I needed the most in life." I thought that I would never find my own happiness but I did." August said

"Now Melissa." Jiminy said

"I was trying to build a life. Like no more horror. No more torture. Someone who would never lie to me. But when I've met you. You were the one that I've found hope." Melissa said

"If anyone has objections...(Everyone didn't raise their hands. Baelfire gives August his ring and Regina gives Melissa her ring. Both August and Melissa give each other their rings.) (To Melissa and August) Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jiminy said

August kissed Melissa and everyone claps.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone danced and August and Melissa standing there.

"I never dance like that before." Melissa said

"I'll show you. (August takes his wife's hand and spins her around slowly. They were doing the one step back and one step front and spins slowly again.) See. You're getting good." August said

"As do you. (Melissa thinks.) I've an idea. (She stands at the stairs and gets everyone's attention.) Thank you all for this beautiful day. But I want to sing a song. (Everyone sees and even August.) Follow my lead boys." Melissa said

Violens playing.

Melissa sings

 _ _Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.__

 _ _Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.__

 _ _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?__

 _ _For me it happens all the time.__

 _ _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__

 _ _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.__

 _ _And I don't know how I can do without.__

 _ _I just need you now.__

August sings

 _ _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.__

 _ _Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.__

August run towards his wife and they walked down and started dancing again.

Both sings

 _ _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?__

 _ _For me it happens all the time.__

 _ _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__

 _ _Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.__

 _ _And I don't know how I can do without.__

 _ _I just need you now.__

August

Oh, whoa

Both

 _ _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.__

Melissa

 _ _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__

August

 _ _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__

Both

 _ _And I don't know how I can do without.__

 _ _I just need you now__

 _ _I just need you now.__

Melissa

 _ _Oh, baby, I need you now.__

The violins stopped playing and everyone clapped. They smiled at each other.


	67. Quiet minds

Enchanted Forest past.

Nine months ago.

Regina teaches fairytale magic and Melissa teaching ancestral magic.

"Watch me. Ok. (Melissa watches as Regina teleports in purple smoke and she's behind her. She looks back and see Regina.) Think of something you love. Something that is important to you. Something that is for your...(Melissa closes her eyes and teleport in blue smoke. Now she is behind Regina. Regina looked back and smiles.) Very good." Regina said

"Your turn. This one is all about anger. Find it." Melissa said

"Incendia. (Fire.)" Regina said

Regina burned a tree and it fell down to a lake

"Impressive." Melissa said

"Like I said before. We're helping each other out. (Melissa smiles.) So what are going to name the baby?" Regina asked Melissa

"I really don't know." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present day.

Granny's diner.

"If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon." Granny said

"Is there any sign of our quarry?" Hook asked Emma

"I went all over that farm house and the land around it. 6 days ago and nothing." Emma said

"Well, now that the sun's up, we should hit every place Gold might go. His house, shop, his cabin." David said

"'Cause dead men love vacation homes. Can someone explain to me how this is even possible? We all saw Gold." Emma said

"He disappeared into nothingness." Mary Margaret said

"He died right in front of us. How is he even alive?" Melissa asked them

"I might have an inkling. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, Neal was talking about the possibility of getting his father back." Hook said

"What? How?" David asked Hook

"He didn't know how. He just… He missed his family. He was desperate to find a way to return to this world. He believed that bringing his father back was the key." Hook said

"Well, if that was his plan, then obviously something went wrong. Because, while Gold might be alive and kicking, Neal is… He is…" Emma said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"He's what? We don't know where he is. We don't even know, if he made it back to Storybrooke. No one's seen him since the new curse." Melissa said

"He's out there somewhere." David said

"With all due respect, we have bigger issues right now, than who brought Gold back. The fact that he was in the Wicked Witch's basement for one. I wanna know what the hell she was cooking up with him." Regina said

"Well, the best way to find that out, would be to ask Gold, right?" Mary Margaret asked them

"He tells who the witch is, maybe how to track her down." David said

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse. It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient." Regina said

"Be careful." Melissa said

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space. When I return the favor, I'm not pulling any punches." Regina said as she left

"We need to talk." Emma said

"I care about finding Neal. That's just it." Melissa said

* * *

Gold's Pawnshop.

"So,… So, Rumple is alive? I mean, how is that even possible?" Belle asked them

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us that. You know him and the shop better than anyone." Emma said

"If he's in Storybrooke, there has to be a clue in here about how he got back and how we can find him, now that he is." Melissa said

"Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away." Belle said

"Keep your eyes out for him, too. If he comes into town..." Emma said as Belle interrupt his sentence

"He'll come to me. Yeah, I know." Belle said

"I will stay here with you. I'm surprisingly good at research." Hook said

Belle looked at Hook.

"You will stay with me?" Belle asked Hook

"He'll protect you, if the witch comes." Melissa said

"You do know he'd tried to kill me?" Belle asked Melissa

"I was there." Melissa said

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances." Hook said

"Twice." Belle said

"Sorry." Hook apologize

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Emma asked Hook

"This will be my way of making it up to you." Hook said

"All right, we should really get out into the woods." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

Henry is doing his homework, while Tyler and Jenna cook some cookies. Both Emma and Melissa enters.

"Henry." Emma said

Emma places a hot cocoa and a paper bag in front of him.

"Mom." Henry said

"Uh yeah. (Melissa smells something.) Were you guys baking cookies?" Melissa asked them

"Were you two out all night?" Henry asked both his mom and Melissa

"We were working on a case. But I got you breakfast because I'm supermom. Some cocoa." Emma said

"I got you a velvet cake." Melissa said

"Thanks mommy." Jenna thanks her mom

Jenna stuffed her face in the cake.

"She likes it." Melissa said

Emma prepares to leave.

"Are you two going back out?" Henry asked again

"We have to." Melissa said

* * *

Hospital.

Melissa, David, and Emma enter Neal's room. Both Hook and Belle are present.

"Neal." Melissa said

Melissa hugged Neal but is to squished by her hug.

"Melissa?" Neal said

Melissa stopped hugging Neal.

"Sorry." Melissa apologize

"What happened?" Emma asked Neal

"I… I don't know. I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line and next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where, apparently, has been a whole lot going on." Neal said

"Are you gonna tell him or shall I?" Hook asked them

"Tell me what?" Neal asked them

"Neal, we think your dad's back." David said

"Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back." Neal said

"Take it easy. (Emma takes a closer look at Neal's palm. Scars form a triangle. Beneath base and both sides of the triangle there's an additional wave shaped scare.) What the hell is that?" Emma asked again

David takes a picture.

"No idea. It was there when I woke up." Neal said

Melissa looked at Belle.

"Belle, can you do some more research?" Melissa orders Belle

"Yeah, sure. Absolutely." Belle said

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Neal asked again

"I want to stay in here." Melissa said

"Melissa, maybe you should..." Emma said as Melissa cuts her off

"No. You've lied to me. He's family to me too." Melissa said

"Yeah, of course." David said

Hook, David and Belle leave the room. Emma sits down on Neal's bed.

"It's good to see you. And even better to have you remember me." Neal said

"It's good to see you, too." Emma said

"Has it really been a year?" Neal asked both Emma and Melissa

Emma nods.

"Yeah." Emma said

"It felt like a day." Melissa said

"When can I see Henry?" Neal asked Emma

"Neal, I don't…" Emma said as Neal interrupt her sentence

"I know, okay? I can't just come barging back into your life." Neal said

"No, it's not that. My memories came back, but his… he doesn't remember anything. The curse. His old life." Emma said

"Me." Neal said

"You." Emma said

"What does he know about his father?" Neal asked again

"What I knew until about a week ago, which was that you let me go to jail and never came back for us." Emma said

"But I didn't have a choice." Neal said

"Neither did I." Melissa said

"You know that." Neal said

"Yeah, I know that, now, but I didn't during that whole year." Emma said

"Even Tyler and Jenna knew that I was dead and he found me at one of my friends wedding." Melissa said

"And My son has no clue who I really am? He just thinks I'm the jerk that abandoned him? We have to get his memories back. We have to fix this. There has to be somebody who can. The Blue Fairy or my father that…" Neal said as Emma cuts him off

"Neal. He was really happy in New York with our life. Especially Tyler and Jenna." Emma said

"You don't want him to get his memories back?" Neal asked again

"Go ahead. Tell him the rest." Melissa said

"It's for the best." Emma said

Neal is angry.

"I'm his father. I want him to know who I am." Neal said

"You think that everything is best. But it's not. Just like Tyler would trigger his curse once again. But you never promise to help him." Melissa said

Neal looked at Emma again.

"You have to help him too." Neal said

* * *

The woods.

"So, how was Neal?" David asked his daughter

"It was hard. Henry makes it complicated. It's not just about me. He's hoping Gold can help bring his memories back." Emma said

"That would be an added bonus to finding him. (Melissa being silent all the way.) Could you tell me why she's ignoring you." David said

"She thinks that I'm doing something wrong. You know." Emma said

"Why is that?" David asked again

"I just want to break the curse." Emma said

Somewhere near by Gold screams. Hurriedly, Melissa, Emma, and David head into the direction of the sound. Kneeling on the ground Gold holds his head in both hands and groans with pain. Melissa crouches down beside him.

"Gold, are you alright?" Melissa asked Gold

"No! No! Not alright. Not alright. (Gold panics.) I can't quiet the voices." Gold said

"We know that you were held captive by the witch." Emma said

"Do you know where she is?" Melissa asked again

Gold nods. "She's… (Gold pain strikes again.) There's no room. No room. There's too many voices. Too many voices!" Gold said

"We got to get him out of here." David said

Shrieking a flying monkey attacks from above. David charges him with his sword. Hurt the monkey falls to the ground. Gold gets up and flees.

"Gold!" Melissa said

"He's getting away. I hold it off. Go!" David said

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa is looking for Gold. Noticing someone moving through the trees.

"Gold!" Melissa said

"Guys." Neal said

"Neal, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked Neal

"You expect me to stay in bed while you two are looking for my dad?" Neal asked both Emma and Melissa

"Right. I forgot, who I was dealing with." Emma said

"You got a bead on him?" Neal asked again

"We just saw him, but he took off again." Melissa said

"So, it's true? He's alive?" Neal asked again

"Yeah, he is." Melissa said

"How he'd seem?" Neal asked again

Melissa sighs.

"We don't know what that witch bitch did with him, but he seems a little crazy." Melissa said

"When I asked him about her, it was like he wanted to tell me, but he couldn't." Emma said

"Well, he can't be far. Come on. (Neal is about to head off, but then he notices that Emma gives him a worried look. Same with Melissa.) You wanna waste time dragging me back to the hospital? `Cause that's the only way you two are gonna get me there." Neal said

"Let's go." Melissa said

* * *

Looking for Gold. Melissa, Emma, and Neal walk together.

"Go to the park, seeing a movie. Go to the zoo, just do nothing. Life was good. Really good." Emma said

"It didn't get lonely? Just the two of you?" Neal asked Emma

"It was more like the four of us. Henry had tons of friends in school. Tyler met a college girl name Liv. Jenna was playing with her barbies and as for me. I've met someone. Sorry." Emma apologize

"Why are you sorry? Of course you did. It's not like we were… or you even remembered. (Emma chuckles) Was it serious?" Neal asked again

"He proposed. And then he turned into a flying monkey." Emma said

"Sounds intense." Neal said

Neal chuckles and gives Emma a smile

"Go ahead and laugh. I almost married a monster from Oz. It's hilarious." Emma said

"I almost married a minion of my evil grandfather Peter Pan. (Emma laughs.) So, I know what you're saying. (They walk on for a while.) Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Neal said

"Really?" Emma asked in curiosity

"I care about you, Emma. Always will. I just want you to be happy. Even, if it isn't with me." Neal said

"We were happy. Once." Emma said

"We never found Tallahassee." Neal said

Melissa still avoiding Emma. Her cellphone rings. She answers the call.

 _"Belle, what'd you find?"_ Melissa asked Belle

 _"The symbol on Neal's hand. It's from an ancient talisman. Back, when we were in the Enchanted Forest."_ Belle said

 _"Wait, slow down. He brought Gold back?"_ Melissa asked again

 _"That's where it gets unclear. The vault will only restore the Dark One in exchange for another life."_ Belle said

 _"What?"_ Melissa asked again

 _"It's a one-for-one trade. If Neal used that key, he should be dead right now."_ Belle said

Melissa hangs up Belle when she hears Neal screaming in pain, he collapses on the ground. Both her and Emma kneels down beside him.

"Neal?" Emma said

"No! No! No!" Melissa said

"Neal, what did you do?" Emma asked again

Neal groans.

"I think Gold is inside you. And maybe that's why you're still alive." Melissa said

Neal doubles over.

"I heard my father's voice in my head. He's in there. He's in me." Neal said

"He said, there was no room. He meant you." Emma said

"I need you to help me, Emma. (Emma panting.) Use your magic. Separate me and my father. You too Melissa. Team work." Neal said

"No. No. No. There has to be a way." Melissa said

"You guys need my dad more than me to figure out who the witch is. To save the town." Neal said

"I've never done anything like that before. Not that big." Emma said

"I'll guide you." Melissa said

"Do it, please." Neal begged

Both Emma and Melissa takes Neal's hands in theirs. Focussing their magic on him there's a sudden flash of white light and blue magic. He collapses on the forest ground. Now, Gold kneels to them.

"Neal?" Melissa said

"Neal, are you okay?" Emma asked as she was worried about him

Both Emma and Melissa rushes to Neal's side in order to support him.

Gold was shocked.

"What have you done?" Gold asked both Emma and Melissa

"It's okay, papa. I told them too." Neal said

"But why?" Gold asked his son

"So, you can tell them, who the witch is. So you can defeat her." Neal said

Gold is promptly speaking, his eyes still fixed on Neal.

"Zelena." Gold said

"What?" Emma asked as she was shocked

"The midwife. What does she want?" Melissa asked Gold

Gold slighly shakes his head.

"What she doesn't have." Gold said

"There has to be some way you can save him, right?" Emma asked again

"No." Gold said

Gold he get's up and turns away.

"It's too late. (Melissa crying. Her veins and fangs appeared and bites her own wrist and tries to make him feed but he refuses.) It won't work." Neal said

Emma sobbing.

"Just hang in there, please. You never even had a chance to see Henry. For him to remember you." Emma said

"He doesn't need to. He just needs to know that, in the end, I was a good father. (Overhearing the conversation Gold turns around again and watches. His son hands Emma a necklace.) I saved this for you to give to you again. Take it. Go find Tallahassee. Even, if it's without me. (Neal gives Melissa a bracelet with a cross.) You were always a sister to me." Neal said

"You know. For my son. Even though that I don't remember. I'm thinking of naming him Baelfire." Melissa said

"He will like that. I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Promise me…(Neal struggling to breath.)...just promise,…Promise me, you guys will be happy." Neal said

They hugged Neal. Gold kneeling down beside his son. Neal labored breathing.

"Thank you, papa. For showing me, what it is to make a true sacrifice. It's about saving the ones that you love." Neal said

Gold sobs.

"No." Gold said

"It's my turn, now." Neal said

"No, I don't want to let you go." Gold said

"I need you to. Please, let go." Neal said

"I love you, son." Gold said

"I love you, papa." Neal said

Neal breaths out one last time. Gold raises Neal's hand to his lips. Subsequently reaching out carefully Gold closes his son's eyelids.

"No!" Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

David, Emma, and Melissa storm into the room.

Mary Margaret startled.

"David, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"Where's Zelena?" Emma asked her mother

"In the bathroom. Why?" Mary Margaret asked them

David unsheathes his sword. Both Melissa and Emma with guns. Melissa kicks the door open. The bathroom is empty.

"She had to know we were coming." David said

"I'll call Regina. Her and I can do a protection spell around this apartment right away." Melissa said

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked again

"I'm just glad, you're safe." David said

Mary Margaret is alarmed.

"Of course, I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be safe?" Mary Margaret asked again

"It's Zelena." Melissa said

"She's the Wicked Witch." Emma said

"What? How do you know?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Gold told us. Neal brought him back before…" Melissa said as Mary Margaret interrupt her sentence

"Before what? What happened?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Neal's dead." Emma said

Mary Margaret hugs her daughter.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Mary Margaret apologize

Melissa crying. Mary Margaret gives her a hug as well.

"Go find Henry and tell him the truth. (Emma nods as she exits.) Just...uh...go to Gold's shop and tell Hook and Belle what happened." Melissa said

"What about you?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"As soon as Regina gets here. Right now. I'm going to call Tyler and tell him to bring Jenna here. He deserves to know. I can't lie to him anymore. He's Jenna's father." Melissa said

"Do what you have to do." David said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking both Mary Margaret and David

Mary Margaret and David exits. Melissa calls Tyler.

 _"Melissa!"_ Tyler said

 _"I know that I've been lying to you and Jenna. But I need you guys to come by at the apartment. Tell August where I'm at."_ Melissa said

 _"Ok."_ Tyler said

Melissa hangs up on him and calls Regina.

 _"Regina!"_ Melissa said

 _"Melissa! Is everything ok?"_ Regina asked Melissa

 _"No. I'm at_ Mary Margaret _'s apartment. I need your help with a protection spell. Neal's dead. And this witch. We know who she is now. Her name is Zelena."_ Melissa said

 _"I'll be there."_ Regina said

 _"I invited Tyler and Jenna. They deserve to know like what kind of magic here really is."_ Melissa said

* * *

Regina teleported there. She hugged Melissa.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologize

Melissa skipped the conversation and stopped hugging Regina.

"Let's just do the spell." Melissa said

Regina showed Melissa the spell.

"You think you can do it?" Regina asked Melissa

"I don't know how I got these powers. So yeah. I believe so. (Both Melissa and Regina both concentrated on the whole apartment and used their magic. They heard a knock on the door. Melissa opens it and sees Tyler, Jenna, August, and the baby boy.) Tyler. Jenna. You remember Mayor Mills?" Melissa asked both Tyler and their daughter

"What's going on?" Tyler asked Melissa

"About that. Regina?" Melissa said

Regina teleported in purple smoke and she's right behind him. She tapped his shoulder. Tyler and Jenna looked behind.

"What was that?" Tyler asked them

"That was...fairytale magic." Regina said

"What?" Tyler asked in confusion

"I know that you don't believe. But last year. I didn't compel you." Melissa said

"What do you mean? Of course you did." Tyler said

"No she didn't. I did a spell to erase your memories of storybrooke and give you new memories." Regina said

"Are you saying that...we've been here before?" Tyler asked again

"Yes. You have. And the only way to break the dark curse is the savior has to break it. To get our memories back." Melissa explain

"Emma?" Tyler figures it out

"Yep." Melissa said

"My werewolf curse is activated again. I need your help to trap me so I don't have to hurt anyone." Tyler said

"I don't know that much about this new power yet. The full moon is tomorrow." Melissa said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Past

2 months ago.

In the castle.

Melissa is laying on the bed as she screams in pain.

"THE BABY IS COMING. SOMEONE GRAB SOME BLANKETS. (August yells Regina, Snow, and David grab some blankets. August holds her.) Deep breaths." August said

Melissa inhale and exhale. Regina get's the baby out.

"Someone get me a towel please. (One of the dwarves give her a towel.) It's a boy." Regina said

Melissa smiles. Regina gives her the baby.

"Hey there little one." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment Present.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Melissa asked them

"Sure." Tyler said

"Regina, can you take our son?" Melissa asked Regina

"Yeah. Ok." Regina said

August gives their son to Regina. Both August and Melissa walks out of the apartment and shuts the door.

"What's going on?" August asked as he was worried about Melissa

Melissa starts to cry.

"He's dead. Neal's dead. (August hugs Melissa.) For our son. (She stop hugging him.) I think I know what we should call him. Even though that it was a missing year. Since we don't have our memories back right now. Mary Margaret and David are probably thinking about calling their new born son Neal. But for the honor, I feel like that we should call him Baelfire. Bae for short. To honor him. And for the honor of my biological father. I want his middle name to be Johnathan.

"Baelfire Johnathan Booth. I like it." August said


	68. Breathe for the first time

Storybrooke Graveyard.

Mourners, including Melissa, Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Robin Hood, Hook, August, Tyler, Jenna, Henry, Belle and the new baby attend Neal's funeral. Neal is laid to rest. Hook takes up a shovel and scoops soil to bury Neal's coffin. Regina, David, Belle, and Melissa follow Hook's example. Then Emma encourages Henry to scoop soil on his father's coffin. Lastly, Emma herself takes up a shovel.

* * *

Granny's diner.

Melissa sitting alone and drinking her sorrows away. She shed a tear. Both Hook and Henry approaches to her.

"Hey." Hook said

"Hey." Melissa said

Melissa wipes her tears away.

"I'm thinking about taking Henry to the lake. I was hoping you can come with us." Hook said

"I just have to inform Tyler and August about..." Melissa said as Hook interrupted her sentence

"Already took care of it." Hook said

"Let's go." Melissa said

They exit the diner.

* * *

At the docks.

They enter over to a boat.

"Here. Now that'll do." Hook said

"Another boat?" Henry asked Hook

"You don't like the sea?" Hook asked Henry

"No, it's not that. It's just my mom always seems to put me off to friends that have boats when she's working on a case." Henry said

"She's still working on finding the murder." Melissa said

"She didn't put you off to me. I wanted to bring you both here." Hook said

"Why?" Henry asked in curiosity

"You might not believe this, but your father and I were mates long before he met your mother. Matter in fact Melissa met him almost 2 years ago." Hook said

"You knew my dad? All this time." Henry said

"He was like a brother to me." Melissa said

They get on board on the boat.

* * *

Hook tells them a story about Neal.

"I rescued him when he was drowning. Never even knew his name until he told me after I've saved him. His father abandon him cause he was a coward." Hook said

"My father's father was a coward?" Henry asked Hook

"Yes he was." Hook said

"He told me a story of how he saved a family. Cause they were in danger." Melissa said

"Yes. He thought that someone who was closet to him tore his family apart." Hook said

"But that person didn't." Melissa said

* * *

On the beach.

Henry puts a rope and a book aside. Melissa just standing there.

"I think I've tried every knot in here. When do we get to the part about my dad?" Henry asked Hook

Hook looking up to the sky he's waiting for the stars to rise.

"Just a few moments longer. There. Come here." Hook said

Hook waves Henry nearer and hands Henry his sextant.

"What's this?" Henry asked again

"That, my boy, is a sextant. It's used by sailors to navigate." Hook said

"Like a GPS?" Henry asked again

"Something like that." Melissa said

"It measures our position using the stars." Hook said

"Not sure, if that's what a GPS does, but what does this have to do with my dad?" Henry asked again

"I taught him to navigate with one. Just like I'm gonna teach you." Hook said

"Were you both in the Navy or something?" Henry asked again

"No, Bae - Neal was just a boy when I taught him." Hook said

Henry is confused.

"Wait. Aren't you the same age? It seems like the more you guys tell me about my dad less things make sense. I don't wanna learn how to navigate. I just wanna hear something about him that doesn't make it sound like it's made up so I like this guy." Henry said

"Your mother isn't keeping things from you because she doesn't want you to know the truth." Melissa said

"I know she's doing it to protect me. But how am I supposed to feel anything about him being gone if I don't know what he was like when he was here?" Henry asked again

"Fair enough, mate. What I haven't told you is why I taught your father to sail. Because he'd just lost his father. I thought the sea would help ease his sorrow." Hook said

"Wait. He lost his dad, too? I thought he was a coward." Henry said

"Turns out. He actually is. Neal lost his father into something dark and evil." Melissa said

"When he wasn't much older than you." Hook said

"Really?" Henry asked again

"Indeed. You see, you might not think you know much about your father but you have more in common with him than you realize." Hook said

"Henry! He wasn't all bad. He needed to survive." Melissa said

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

"Thanks, Killian. Maybe we can go out on your boat again sometime." Henry said

"Anytime, lad." Hook said

Emma opens the door. She ruffles Henry's hair.

"Hey." Emma said

Henry enters the apartment.

"How is Regina's fight against the Witch?" Melissa asked Emma

"She survived. But the rest is definitely more than a doorway conversation. (Hook nods. Emma pauses and then decides to speak up once again.) Thanks for taking him. Not to mention Melissa." Emma said

"I'm standing right here." Melissa said

"There's more Bae in your boy than you realize. He needs to know about his father, Emma. You can't just take him back to New York when this is over and pretend like none of this is real." Hook said

Emma steps back inside closing the door behind her. Both Hook and Melissa exits.

"You can see why I'm so angry with her." Melissa said

"Yeah. Well, she's pretending like none of this is happening." Hook said

"I know." (Melissa's phone rings. She answers it.) __Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa!"__ Ruby said

 _ _"Why do you have Tyler's phone?"__ Melissa asked Ruby

 _ _"His transformation started."__ Ruby said

 _ _"Do you have his change of clothes when he's done with the transformation?"__ Melissa asked again

 _ _"Yep.__ __You should go home and take care of everything. I'll handle Tyler."__ Ruby said

Melissa hangs up and she vanishes.

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

"August! Jenna! I'm home." Melissa said

Both Melissa and August kissed. Jenna covered eyes when that happened.

"So, what happened today?" August asked Melissa

"Well, Killian and Henry invited me to tag along. A story Killian wanted to tell about Neal's life. For me, I'm still grieving in the process. (Melissa looked at her daughter.) Jenna I need you to go upstairs. Ok." Melissa said

"Ok." Jenna said

Jenna hugged her mother. She goes upstairs.

"What is it?" August asked again

"I've been thinking a lot lately and how would you feel if I was mortal again?" Melissa asked August

"Mortal. As in..." August said as Melissa finishes his sentence

"No more vamp. No more vampire witch. Just a witch." Melissa said

"When did this happened?" August asked again

"Since Tyler and I came back. Bonnie found a cure for me. She was stuck in a dimension. Plus she found Elena the cure too." Melissa said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" August asked again

"With everything that was happening. I didn't know that this would be the right time. I'm grieving about my sister for a spell that I can't undo. I'm grieving about Neal cause he was family. And if I keep being like this. Being a witch-vampire hybrid then I'll just keep losing my humanity switch and I don't want that. But someone told me to be happy. Few years ago. I did something stupid. I'm going to make it right again." Melissa said

"What if you drink that and you might not feel the same way?" August asked again

"Trust me. I will. Elena did. She fell in love with Damon when she was a vampire. And yet when she took that cure. She still felt the same way. But for my love to you. It'll feel the same way." Melissa said

Melissa get's the cure out. She drinks it.

"How do you feel? (Melissa faints and falls down on the floor. August bends and shaking her.) Melissa! Melissa!" August said

Melissa gasp and breathes. August smiles in relief. She smiles back. He helps her back up and she runs back and forth. She finds a needle on the table and poke her finger.

"Ow." Melissa said

"You're not healing." August said

"I'm not healing. It's great. (Both August and Melw kissed again.) I don't want to tell them yet. They have to much on their hands right now." Melissa said

"It's ok. I won't tell them. But I'm pretty sure Tyler will know." August said

"I know." Melissa said


	69. Normal day

Melissa eating to fast at Granny's diner.

"Woah. You better slow down." Granny said

"I'm sorry Granny. It's just I haven't had a lot of this." Melissa said

"Are you ok? You smell different." Ruby said

"It's uh...probably the perfume. I should go." Melissa said as she leaves the diner

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

"You didn't tell Emma, did you?" August asked Melissa

"I wanted to tell her. But you know, it's just not a good time." Melissa said

"I know. It's ok." August said

"Considering that I don't know what to do. It's just for her. I need sometime. That's all. (Melissa sobbing. August hugging her.) I can't lose anyone else." Melissa said

"You won't. I promise you. What if we can spend sometime with the children." August said

Melissa smiles.

"Tyler can come too. I mean he's family too. After all he's Jenna's father." Melissa said

"Ok." August said

* * *

The park.

Tyler swinging Jenna. While Melissa and August watches and holds the new born son Baelfire.

"This is nice. Watching Jenna play at the playground and holding Baelfire." August said

"Tyler's with us." Melissa said

"I know." August said

"He can't move in with us. But we have a mansion. So I'm gonna do it for Jenna." Melissa said

"I think that is a good idea." August said


	70. A Curious Thing

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

Dark Palace. Snow White, Prince Charming, Evil Queen, Belle and Robin Hood discuss how to act on the Wicked Witch's threat. Granny is also present, knitting a blanket. Grumpy, Melissa, August, and the new born enters.

"Grumpy, tell me, you found something." Prince Charming said

"I've been to Blue, Tink, all the fairies. They've been scouring the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but they got zilch. They say, she's just too powerful." Grumpy said

"It's happening again. I'm about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child." Snow said

"To be fair, the first time, I was threatening you. Everyone else just became collateral damage." Evil Queen said

"Remind me again why we forgave her?" Grumpy asked them

"Because I'm helping." Evil Queen said

"And I believe in her." Melissa said

"Frustrating as it is for me to remember, Snow, you had a head start to defeat me last time. How?" Evil Queen asked Snow

"We were warned." Prince Charming said

"By Rumplestiltskin?" August asked Snow

"Yes." Snow said

"Maybe he can warn you again." Evil Queen said

"Wait. You wanna sneak into Rumple's castle, where he's held captive by the Wicked Witch? Name is Grumpy, not Stupid." Grumpy said

"You're right. It is stupid." Snow said

"We'll do whatever it takes." Prince Charming said

"Heartwarming. He's trapped in his own castle." Evil Queen said

"Belle, you were prisoner there? Right?" Melissa asked Belle

"Yes, but breaking in? I would have no idea how." Belle said

"Luckily, I do. I broke in there once before." Robin Hood said

"Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, which means he's not to be trusted." Evil Queen said

"Uh...I used to be a thief." Melissa said

"What are you even still doing here?" Evil Queen asked Robin Hood

"What I'm doing here, is saving your ass. The castle has traps and deadly ones." Robin Hood said

"Not more deadly than my magic." Evil Queen said

"He's coming." Snow said

"Combine magic." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa enters Granny's bed and breakfast and sees Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David.

"Sorry I'm late. Let me get this right. Emma and Regina are practicing magic without me cause I needed to be a parent for once just to spend time with my daughter and my son." Melissa said

"There's something about this plan that doesn't fit." Emma said

"I'm the point of it. So she can take my life for herself." Regina said

"Yes, but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?" Emma asked them

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible. But, what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse, to bring us all here in the first place." Regina said

"Why is that?" Melissa asked Regina

"To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much." Regina said

"Neither did you. You managed." Emma said

"Zelena is smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her." David said

"And then, the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories." Mary Margaret said

"So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her." Melissa said

"We just need to break this curse." David said

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior." Mary Margaret said

"I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing." Emma said

"It's the belief." Regina said

"Henry needs to believe again." Melissa said

* * *

Enchanted Forest Past.

Dark Castle. Melissa, Robin Hood, Prince Charming, Snow White, Belle, and The Evil Queen enter the castle. The Evil Queen walks up to a door intending to open it.

"Your Majesty, I wouldn't." Robin said

Robin Hood quickly nocks an arrow aiming at the door. Hood successfully hits his target. The impact disarms a trap the door was provided with. Evil Queen gasps.

"That arrow almost took off my head." Evil Queen said

"Well, that door almost took off your arm. Where I come from, a simple thank you would suffice." Robin Hood said

"Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money." Evil Queen said

"You two put down your differences and stop this bitchiness for crying out loud." Melissa said

"Come on. Let's go." Snow said

* * *

Storybrooke.

Present day.

Granny's Bed and Breakfast. David ends a telephone call.

"Gold's was a dead end. That was Belle. No book in the shop." David said

"Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry's room." Melissa said

"Yes, but it's not there. Swept away by the last curse." Regina said

"A book can't just disappear." David said

"But it can just appear. The first curse. It just showed up in my closet, when I needed it. Or more accurately, when Henry needed it." Mary Margaret said

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up." Mary Margaret said

"He didn't feel like he had a real family." Melissa said

"He did." Regina said

"That may be. But, Regina, he wasn't feeling that way with you or with anyone. He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him." Mary Margaret said

"Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do." Regina said

"What do you think we go check your closet?" Melissa asked Mary Margaret

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

They're looking for Henry's storybook. David and Regina search the bedroom, Mary Margaret and Emma another and Melissa searching in the living room. Regina opens one suitcase and looks inside searching for the book. It's empty. David opens a chest. Shoe boxes are stored inside. David picks one shoe box and sets it aside.

"Why do women keep their shoe boxes?" David asked his wife

"Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected." Mary Margaret said

"Any sign of the book?" Melissa asked David

David shuts the chest.

"No. I don't think it's here." David said

"You don't know that." Mary Margaret said

Emma is carrying another wooden chest she joins them.

"Maybe it's in this thing. (Emma places the chest on the bed and opens it. Clothes are stored inside. Relieved) Some winter coats. Some scarves. The book is not in here." Emma said

"Hang on. Let me check." Mary Margaret said

After a while of searching Mary Margaret is able to find the storybook.

"I don't understand." Emma said

"Can I see that? (Mary Margaret gives the book to Regina) I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who's heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness." Regina said

"She doesn't have anything for love." Melissa said

Regina exits the room. David heads after her.

"Did you really not see it in there?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"You think I'm lying?" Emma asked her mother

"No, of course not. It's just- Emma, what's going on? You've been anxious since we left Granny's." Mary Margaret said

"Nothing." Emma said

"No, it's not nothing. You yelled at Henry. That's not like you." Mary Margaret said

"None of this is like me. At least, it never used to be." Emma said

"Not this again." Melissa said as she exits

* * *

The Enchanted Forest. Past.

South of the Dark Castle.

Snow White and Prince Charming discuss their plan with both The Evil Queen and Melissa.

"Are you out of your minds? Even, if I believe this Glinda, which I don't, to cast the Dark Curse I'd have to destroy the heart of the thing I love most, which - for me - is Henry." Evil Queen said

"There has to be another way to enact it." Mary Margaret said

"If there were, do you think I would have killed my own father?" Evil Queen asked them

"What about a magic bean?" Melissa asked them

"If we had one, we could open a portal. Or Jefferson's hat?" Mary Margaret asked The Evil Queen

"There are no more portals. Not for us. Not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan to bring us here, it divided our realms. It placed a wall between them." Evil Queen said

"The Dark Curse is the only way." Prince Charming said

"Haven't you been listening? I can't cast it." Evil Queen said

"But someone else can." Prince Charming said

"Who?" Snow asked her husband

"You. (David crouches down besides his wife.) It's the only way. You can use my heart to cast the curse. We have to think of our child." Prince Charming said

"Our child needs you. I need you. We'll find another way. We always find another way." Snow said

"Which means that I get to see my daughter again." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At the docks.

Melissa sees Henry running from the flying monkeys. Henry briefly stops once again, watching the flying monkey descending.

"Henry, go!" Hook said

Hook fires his pistol twice, killing two flying monkeys. Henry trips over a coiled rope. A third monkey descends attacking the boy. Melissa runs towards Henry.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked Henry

"BEHIND YOU!" Henry yells

Fire ball appeared on her hand and she shoots at one monkey and shoots another one at the other but missed. Aiming Hook fires his pistol once again, but the pistol magazine is empty. Fired from behind another bullet hits the third monkey directly in the chest. Running Tyler, Emma, David and Regina enter the boat house. David throws his sword at another winged creature.

"I never liked pets." Regina said

Regina launches a fire ball at a monkey sitting above. Three surviving flying monkeys remain. Emma shots one of them and Regina launches a fire ball at their last opponent. Emma helps her son to his feet.

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked her son

"Y… Yeah. Melissa saved me. What were those things? (David sheathes his sword.) Why does he have a sword?" Henry asked his mother

"It's all gonna make sense in a minute, I promise." Emma said

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked in confusion

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You were right. You deserve to know the truth." Emma said

Emma shows her son his book.

"About fairy tales? I don't understand." Henry said

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked again

"Yes, of course, I do." Henry said

"Then I need you to believe." Emma said

"Believe in what?" Henry asked again

"Believe in magic." Emma said

"From a book?" Henry asked again

"It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?" Emma asked again

"Yes." Henry said

"Then take it." Emma said

Emma hands her son the book. As soon as he takes it Henry remembers visiting his mother in Boston, both of them sitting together at his castle, Emma breaking the curse, using pixie dust to fly in Neverland, practice sword fighting with his father, leaving Storybrooke.

"Mom? (Emma smiles. Henry looked at his other mother Regina.) Mom? (Regina hugs her son.) I remember." Henry said

"Do it, Emma. Break the curse." Regina said

Emma leans forward to kiss her son but he disappears. Zelena trapping Henry and Jenna in her arms.

"So, sorry to interrupt. Now, who wants to say good-bye first?" Zelena asked them

Henry is struggling to break free.

"Who are you?" Henry asked his adopted aunt

"You can call me Auntie Zelena." Zelena said

"Mom!" Jenna panicking

Jenna sheds a tear.

"Let go of them." Melissa said

"Or you do what?" Zelena asked Melissa

"Enough of this." Regina said

Both Regina and Melissa a few steps towards Zelena. Raising both of their hands, she magically pushes them backwards.

"Let them go. They had nothing to do with this." Emma said

"Don't blame me. The captain failed me." Zelena said

"Damn you, Zelena." Hook said

Melissa looked at Hook.

"What's she talking about?" Melissa asked Hook

"He knew what the price of that failure was: Jenna and Henry's life." Zelena said

Henry with a strained voice.

"Mom." Henry said

Jenna with a strained voice.

"Mommy. Daddy." Jenna said

Zelena feels pain in her head freeing Henry and Jenna as Melissa was doing a pain infliction on Zelena. She stopped. Henry hugs his mother as do Jenna hugging her mother and father.

"What kind of magic is that?" Zelena asked them

"Traveler magic." Melissa said

Zelena is frustrated.

"Enjoy this moment together because you don't have many left!" Zelena said

Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked again

"Yeah. Yeah." Henry said

"Jenna. We both love you and we're not going to let anything happen to you. As do your half brother at home. Ok." Melissa said

"Ok mommy." Jenna said

Henry kneels down beside Regina. Gently shaking her he tries to awake Regina.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Henry said

* * *

Enchanted Forest. Past.

Dark Palace.

Melissa, The Evil Queen, Snow White, and Prince Charming watch the Dark Curse boiling in a great cauldron.

"It's ready." Evil Queen said

"No. There has to be another way to get to Emma." Snow said

"Jenna too." Margaret said

"There isn't. You know if there were, I'd have gone back to Henry. This is it. This sacrifice." Evil Queen said

"Snow, we have to do this. You have to do this." Prince Charming said

"I can't. I can't crush your heart. I can't lose you." Snow said

"You'll never lose me. But this… this is our only chance. Think of our baby. Think of being a mother." Prince Charming said

"Our child will never know it's father." Snow said

"Of course, it will. Through you. We've always shared one heart. It'll only grow stronger when you look at that baby's face and see the love I have for you in its eyes." Prince Charming said

Snow White crying.

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you." Snow said

"And I love you until my last. (They kiss. to Evil Queen) Okay. Do it." Prince Charming said

"I won't lie. This is going to hurt. But it will work. (The Evil Queen thrusts her hand but Melissa stops her.) What is it?" Evil Queen asked Melissa

"Regina. You've trained me to do some fairytale magic. Let me do it." Melissa said

"Ok." Evil Queen said

"Forgive me." Melissa said

Melissa shed a tear. She shoves her hand into Prince Charming's chest and takes his heart out.

"Charming?" Snow said

"Don't say good-bye." Prince Charming said

"I love you. I love you more than anything." Snow said

"Which is why you have to crush it." Prince Charming said

Melissa hands Snow White her husband's heart. Crushing the heart Snow White adds the last ingredient to the Dark Curse. Prince Charming falls dead to the ground. Snow White sobs and Melissa hugs her.

"This won't be in vain. We will get back to Storybrooke." Evil Queen said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present day.

At the Docks.

The boat house.

Henry still tries to awake Regina. He is shaking Regina gently.

"Mom! Mom, please. Wake up! Mom! Mom!" Henry said

"Henry." Regina said

"Mom." Henry said

Regina stands up and hugs her son. She is relieved.

"Henry. Oh, Henry. (smiles) I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry." Regina said

Regina kisses Henry lightly on the forehead. The Dark Curse breaks. Mary Margaret hugs her husband.

* * *

Enchanted Forest. Past.

Dark Palace.

Snow mourns her husband as the curse cloud continues to expand above them.

"Regina, I need you to rip out my heart. (Evil Queen looks confused) Charming's right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive." Snow said

"Mary Margaret, listen to me. I know your love is strong, but this isn't like plucking a flower." Melissa said

"How do you know it will work?" Evil Queen asked Snow

"Faith. Belief. I believe. I believe my heart is strong enough for both of us. Margaret. Remember what you said. You said never give up hope." Snow said

Both Evil Queen and Melissa concerned.

"But, if you're wrong, you'll die." Evil Queen said

"Please. Please. Do it." Snow begged

Snow places her arms on the Evil Queen's shoulders as she thrusts her hand in Snow's chest and rips out her heart. Carefully, she breaks the heart into halves. She places the two halves back into Snow and Charming as they both anxiously wait for Charming's revival. After a moment Prince Charming inhales deeply. Both Evil Queen and Melissa are relieved and happy.

Prince Charming is surprised.

"Snow? Snow, what's happening?" Prince Charming asked his wife

"You're okay. We're both okay." Snow said

They kiss as both the Evil Queen and Melissa smiles. August walks towards them with the new born son and Melissa hold on to the both of them. They look up as the Dark Curse slowly spills from the cauldron and begins to surround them. The rest of the cloud soon collapes on top of them.

* * *

Storybrooke. Present day.

The boat house.

Henry tells Regina about the year he spent in New York. Laughing Robin Hood puts an arm around her. The three of them leave the boat house. August came running towards his wife and started kissing her.

"We've got our memories back." August said

"Yes we did." Melissa said

They smiled at each other. They hear them arguing.

"It should have been my decision to protect Henry. Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter. I can't trust you now. How can I?" Emma asked Hook

"She's right not to. He has lied about more than just this." David said

"He has abandon our friendship." Melissa said

"Ok. That's..." Hook said as Melissa cuts him off

"Save it. The two of you lied to me. Just leave me alone." Melissa said


	71. Stronger together

Melissa's mansion.

Melissa fixing grilled cheese for her daughter. Baelfire on the crib. Both August and Tyler came down. Melissa's phone is ringing and Tyler gets it.

 _ _"Hello"__ Tyler said

 _ _"Tyler. Why do you have Melissa's phone?"__ Emma asked Tyler

 _ _"Why did you lie to her?"__ Tyler asked Emma

 _ _"Ok. Point taken. But I need her help."__ Emma said

 _ _"I don't think you need it."__ Tyler said

 _ _"It's my Mary Margaret. She's in labor."__ Emma said

Tyler sighs.

 _ _"I'll get her.__ (Tyler looked at Melissa.) Melissa! Phone. (Melissa approaches to him.) It's Emma." Tyler said

Tyler gives Melissa the phone

 _ _"What."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Listen. I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. But...__ " Emma said as Melissa cuts her off

 _ _"But what?"__ Melissa asked Emma

 _ _"Mary Margaret's is n labor."__ Emma said

Melissa hangs up the phone.

"Guys I have to go." Melissa said

Melissa kisses August. She kisses both her son and daughters on the head.

* * *

The Hospital.

"Let's get that man in two." Man said

Mary Margaret screams.

"Mary Margaret. I'm here." Melissa said

"How are you feeling? (to a nurse) Nurse, a little help here." Dr. Whale said

"Yes, doctor." Nurse said

* * *

Once again Mary Margaret doubles over in pain. David helps his wife to settle herself down. Outside Melissa, Emma, and Regina Mills encircle the room with a protection spell.

"You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?" Emma asked both Regina and Melissa

"It depends, if your brand of magic is stronger than hers." Regina said

"If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here." Melissa said

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence." Emma said

"It isn't, but we're out of options." Regina said as she exits

"Can't we just talk?" Emma asked Melissa

"I'm not here for you. I'm just here for Mary Margaret." Melissa said

Hook approaches to both Emma and Melissa.

"Swan? (Emma turns around) I heard the little royal was on his way." Hook said

"I'm just going to stand right over there. Cause the two of you I can no longer trust right now." Melissa said as she walks away

* * *

1 hour now.

Everyone running and screaming in the hospital. Leroy and Mr. Clark stand watch. Both Zelena and Gold are about to enter. Regina and Melissa notices Zelena and Gold approaching them, also Henry and Archie Hopper.

"Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this." Regina said

"It's going to get ugly." Melissa said

"Come on, Henry." Archie said

Henry and Archie Hopper exit.

"Take another step and I'll roast you." Regina said

"Please." Zelena said

Both Regina and Melissa prepares to cast a spell, but using magic Zelena quickly throws her and Melissa against the wall. Knocked unconscious Regina and Margaret lies on the ground. Giving birth to their child Mary Margaret suffers great pain. Outside noise can be heard. Zelena steps over Regina lying unconscious on the ground. Wraps the infant boy in a blanket. Magically the doors fling open and Zelena enters the room. Using magic she knocks Dr. Whale aside. David unsheathes his sword, but Zelena freezes him in motion. Using magic Zelena transfers the baby into her arms. Disappears in a cloud of green smoke. With Zelena gone David is able to move again and heads for the door. David takes his sword and heads out of the door. Outside both Regina and Melissa approaches him.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked David

"I'm going to get my son back." David said

"You gonna get yourself killed! (Regina heads after David and grabs him by the arm) David, think about this!" Regina said

"What's there to think about?" David asked Regina

"I'm coming with you." Melissa said

"Don't let him get hurt." Henry said

Both Emma and Hook enter the room.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked them

"What happened? Did you find Zelena?" David asked his daughter

"I did but I couldn't stop her." Emma said

"She took your brother." Melissa said

"Because I failed?" Emma asked again

"We're all still here. So, you haven't failed just yet." Hook said

"Hook's right. Come on." David said

Emma stops her father.

"No, wait. Zelena took my magic." Emma said

"How the hell did that happen?" Melissa asked Emma

"Doesn't matter how. It just happened. So we need to find another way to stop her." Emma said

"There is no other way." Regina said

"Yes there is." Melissa said

"Who? You?" Regina asked Melissa

"No. You." Melissa said

"I can't do it." Regina said

"That's not true. You can do it." Henry said

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive Round Three with my sister." Regina said

"Glinda was pretty specific. Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her." David said

"Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her." Henry said

"But, it's all I have." Regina said

"No it's not. When you were teaching me fairytale magic. I've seen something in you. Something that has light. When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That was more light magic that I've seen in you." Melissa said

"See, you can do it." Henry said

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now." Regina said

"That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it. And I know you still love me. I know there's good in you." Henry said

Robin joins the group.

"He's right. I know you can beat that witch." Robin said

"But, I don't." Regina said

"You have too." Melissa said

"Once upon a time you were a villain, mom. But you've changed. You're a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too." Henry said

* * *

The Warehouse.

Zelena enacts the time travelling spell. Firstly, the infant boy gleams bluish. Secoondly, brain and sword hilt both light up golden. Lastly, the enchanted heart flares up ruddily. Pouring into the empty slots all four viscous colors confluent in the middle of the structure. Slowly, a portal opens.

"Don't worry, dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing." Zelena said

"It isn't over, yet." David said

Robin, Regina, Emma, Hook, Melissa, and David enter the warehouse. Each of them is armed. Zelena facing the group.

"And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not the savior." Zelena said

Emma nods in her brother's direction, to her father.

"Go, get him. We got your back." Emma said

"And I've got your heart." Robin said

"Zelena, stop now. We're not gonna let you succeed." Regina said

Zelena to turns to Gold.

"Rid me of those pests." Zelena said

Gold uses his magic pushes David and Robin away from the portal. He then turns to face Melissa, Hook, and Emma.

"Please, no more water." Hook said

"Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side." Gold said

Waving his hand Gold flings Emma's pistole aside.

"This is easier said then done." Emma said

"Do as I say, or I will destroy you three. I have no choice." Gold said

Gold uses magic again, pushes Emma and Hook back

"Phasmatos…" Melissa was about to chant

Gold pushes Melissa away but she stands back up.

"Come for another beating, sis?" Zelena asked her sister

"No. I came for some jewelry. (Regina reaches out for Zelena's pendant. Quickly, Zelena magically pushes her sister away from herself. She notices that both David and Robin have recovered. To a present flying monkey) Beautiful one, if you will." Regina said

Diving, the monkey attacks them. David shoves Robin out of the way. The creature claws David's shoulder. He groans in pain. Robin takes aim with his crossbow.

"Remember, these creatures are our friends." Robin said

"Don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch." David said

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me." Gold said

Gold uses his magic forcefully pushes both of them back once again. He tries to push Melissa away but she blocks his magic.

"Sorry dearie." Melissa mocks Gold.

Gold uses a fireball and throws it at her but she blocks it. She uses pain infliction on him as he clutches his head. She holds the pain infliction as long as she can. Zelena applies her attention to her sister. Lifting her up Zelena strangles her.

"Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it'll also be your undoing." Zelena said

Regina with a strained voice.

"Don't tell me what I can be." Regina said

Unnoticed, Robin and David manage to get to their feet again. Zelena chuckles.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am and it's who you are." Zelena said

Carefully, Robin sneaks up to the southern bowl taking Regina's heart.

"You're wrong, sis." Regina said

Now, white light emerges from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Zelena asked again

"Changing." Regina said

Regina smiles. With a sudden burst of strength Regina forcefully pushes her sister back. The Dark One's Dagger falls to the ground. Melissa stops the pain infliction on Gold and picks up the dagger. Zelena is angry.

"How?" Zelena asked again

"I make my own destiny." Regina said

Regina takes Zelena's pendant thus removing her magic. Then Regina turns to the portal. The pendant absorbs the portal's energy. David is about to look after his son, as the flying monkey shrieks behind him. Ready to fight the creature David nearly beheads the monkey. Zelena's spell dissolving the flying monkey regains his human form and is revealed to be Little John.

"David, the baby. Is he okay?" Emma asked her father

David cradles his son gently.

"Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big sister." David said

Melissa, Hook, Emma, David and Little John and Gold leave the warehouse.

"You failed. (Overhearing that Regina addresses her sister, the group decides to turn back. Regina chuckles) You're not going anywhere." Regina said

"I beg to differ. (Using magic he forcefully pulls Zelena towards himself.) I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me." Gold said

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena said

Intending to use magic in order to strangle Zelena. Jerking, his arm restrained by a magic force.

"What the hell? What's happening?" Gold was shocked

Everyone sees Melissa have the dagger.

"No more of this Gold." Melissa said

Gold in disbelief.

"After everything this witch has done, you're gonna protect her?" Mr. Gold asked Melissa

"Why not? Regina has good magic now." Melissa said

"And good magic stopped her." Regina said

"We don't exact vengeance. As I told someone before. (Melissa looked at Hook then looked back at Gold.) Revenge is a waste of time." Melissa said

"She killed my son!" Gold said

"We don't always get what we want." Melissa said

"You can't be serious." Gold said

"Heroes don't kill." Regina said

"So, now you're a hero?" Zelena asked again

Regina smiles.

"Today I am." Regina said

Melissa hands Regina the dagger.

"Melissa we need to..." Emma said

Melissa teleports out.

* * *

At the mansion.

Jenna and Baelfire are asleep in their rooms. Tyler drawing his sketches as the wolf in the kitchen. Both August and Melissa making out in the room.


	72. Snow drifts

At Granny's Diner.

The residents of Storybrooke celebrate Zelena's defeat.

"Ding dong!" Leroy said

"So she's really..." Granny said as Leroy interrupt her sentence

"Oh yeah. That witch is done. That's a good thing, because if that Sleeping Beauty had been a monkey a day longer, she would've had a monkey baby. Wouldn't want to change those diapers!" Leroy said

"Especially that I have to change son's diapers." Melissa said

Both Emma and Hook enter.

"You still not talking to them?" Granny asked Melissa

"They both lied to me." Melissa said

They were talking about their time at the Enchanted Forest. They looked each other confused.

"What is he talking about?" Henry asked his mother

Emma looks startled and confused on how to respond. Picking up on his daughter's situation, David reaches for the storybook and turns a page.

"Uh, should we read more stories?" David asked them

Before he can resume, Regina and Robin enter.

"Actually, I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about." Regina said

"It's nothing." Emma said

Melissa walked up to them.

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing. Do you want to tell them or should I?" Melissa asked Emma

"You're not planning on going back to New York, are you?" Regina asked Emma

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry asked again

"You're not. Right, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked again

"Actually, it's complicated." Emma said

"Sure it is." Melissa said in disbelief

"Why would we leave? This is our home." Henry said

"Henry, this isn't the time or place." Emma said

"I think it is." Regina said

"I second that." Melissa said

"No, it's not." Emma said

Emma exits the diner.

"I'll talk to her." Hook said

They looked at Melissa.

"It's a Hook and Swan conversation. Those two lied to me." Melissa said

"You three need to work this out." David said

Melissa sighs.

"Fine." Melissa said

"Wait, take this. It might help her remember where she belongs." Henry said

Henry hands Melissa the book and she takes it.

* * *

The Pond.

"You're making a mistake." Hook said

"I don't want to talk to about it." Emma said

"How about listening to your son." (Melissa holds out the storybook and hands it to Emma.) He thought this might remind you of what you're leaving behind family." Melissa said

"Henry is my family and I am taking him where he is safe." Emma said

"You don't get it. You're family is here. Your mother, father, brother, and son are here." Melissa said

"You defeated the bloody Wicked Witch." Hook said

"You also defeated Pan. You broke the curse. And you keep running." Melissa said

"What are you looking for?" Hook asked Emma

"Home." Emma said

"And that's in New York? That wasn't real." Melissa said

"The last year was." Emma said

"They were false memories. It was based on magical nonsense." Hook said

"Now we have our memories back. Now we can make it real." Emma said

"You are seriously messed up right now." Melissa said

Emma grabs the storybook from Melissa.

"Melissa look at me. I don't see my family here. I see... fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It-It's not me. I was never a part of any of this." Emma said

"It's because you still don't get it. I don't know who the hell are you right now." Melissa said

They see Zelena's time portal across town.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked them

"I have no idea." Hook said

"I'm checking this out." Emma said

Emma stands up and begins to run off.

"Swan, wait!" Hook said

Hook picks up the storybook. They were chasing after Emma.

* * *

At the front of the warehouse the spell is coming from.

"Whatever's going on in there, it can't be good." Melissa said

"It's Zelena's time portal. David left a message. Somehow she died and triggered it." Emma said

Emma begins to open the door, but Hook grabs her arm and stops her.

"Wait! Let's get out of here." Hook said

"Not until we find a way to close it." Emma said

"Have you got your magic back?" Melissa asked Emma

"No." Emma said

"Well then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this! Let's go!" Hook said

The doors swing open and force Melissa, Emma, and Hook toward it. Melissa falls in the portal. Emma jumped inside. Hook rolled his eyes and jumped as well. The portal closes.

* * *

Enchanted Forest. Past.

They land on the other side of the time portal.

Emma groans.

"No. No." Emma said

"Appears we're back in the Enchanted Forest." Hook said

"Yes we are." Melissa said

"The only question is when? (Emma gets up noticing something) Swan?" Hook said

"I've got a pretty good idea." Emma said

Pinned to a tree there's a poster reading „WANTED. Snow White. For crimes against the Queen. Murder. Treason. Treachery."

"I suppose we're lucky we wound up in this time. We could've appeared in the middle of the Ogre Wars or smack dab in the belly of a whale." Hook said

"Mostly I'm stuck with you two." Melissa said

"What the bloody hell does that suppose to mean?" Hook asked Melissa

"You ditch a friend who was trying to help you and Emma seems to forget what family is really all about." Melissa said

"I was..." Hook said as Margaret cuts him off

"A friend who wanted to help you. (Looking down he notices Emma reading the book.) Why are you reading that now?" Hook asked Emma

"Cause when we were falling through, I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's." Emma said

"You think that time portals work like any other sort? They take you back to where you're thinking of?" Hook asked again

"Not where. When." Emma said

"Excellent deduction. Alas, it appears they share another quality. They don't stay open for the return trip." Hook said

"Nope. We're trapped in the past. I should have left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that does not happen in New York." Emma said

"Here we go again. You keep bringing that up." Melissa said

"Don't do that." Emma said

"We have to focus on being constructive. (Hook looking around.) So, any ideas how to go back?" Hook asked again

"How would I know how to get back to the future? Who do I look like? Marty McFly?" Emma asked Hook

"Marty Mc - who?" Hook asked again

"The kid with the lightning and the DeLorean and they went back in time." Emma said

"Is he some sort of wizard?" Hook asked again

"He's not a wizard. But a wizard is exactly what we need. Rumplestiltskin." Melissa said

In the distance hoofbeats of approaching horses can be heard.

"Black knights." Hook said

They hide behind a tree. Black Knights riding past them.

"Hyah. Hyah. (Black knights pushing villagers around) Get in line. Get in line." Black knights said

The Evil Queen descends from her carriage.

"Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair your pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy." The Evil Queen said

"That's Regina." Emma said

"Not Regina, love. The Evil Queen." Hook said

"Her evil queen ways." Melissa said

"You will help me." The Evil Queen said

"She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits." Emma said

"Please, Your Majesty. We're a peaceful village. What do you want from us?" Geppetto asked The Evil Queen

"Marco." Geppetto said

"Justice. If I find out, anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White they will suffer dearly. Here's what helping Snow White looks like." The Evil Queen said

Gestures to her guards. One guard removes a sackcloth hood from a prisoner's head.

"Help me! She's gonna kill me." Prisoner said

"Who wants to be next?" The Evil Queen threatens the villagers

"Please." Prisoner begged

The Evil Queen laughs. Emma moves in order to interfere. Hook stops her.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Hook asked again

"I'm helping that woman. She's just an innocent." Emma said

"No, Swan. When Belle figured out Zelena wanted to change the past she warned us it was dangerous. Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us." Hook said

"Screwing up the past will change things in the future." Melissa said

"I'm supposed to let her rot or die?" Emma asked again

"Whatever her fate we can't interfere. Not, if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know." Hook said

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." Melissa said

"Aye. (Emma is about to leave when Hook stops her once again.) There's one thing we need to do first." Hook said

* * *

Both Hook and Melissa is waiting for Emma to get dressed.

"Come on, Swan, let's get a look. (Emma steps out.) Oh, well, that's much better." Hook said

Melissa transform her clothes into a peasant girl outfit.

"Is this really necessary?" Emma asked them

"Yes." Melissa said

"The point is to minimize you making a lasting impression. Sadly, red leather jackets don't come into vogue here. Ever." Hook said

"Fine. The only lasting impression I'm concerned about right now, is what this corset is making on my spleen." Emma said

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear. Nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline which means proceeding with all caution. (Hook pulls Emma's hood up.) You're not from a world of magic. I am. Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did." Hook said

* * *

They walk together. The sounds of a approaching carriage can be heard.

"It could be the Queen again." Hook said

They hide beside the road. A white carriage passes them. Prince Charming descends the carriage.

"Milord." Knight 1 said

"Worry not. It's but a fallen tree." Prince Charming said to Abigail

"Is that-?" Emma asked Hook as he finishes her sentence

"Your father." Hook said

"We should go." Melissa said

Looking up Emma recognizes Snow White huddled up against a tree. Looking back and forth between Snow White and Prince Charming Emma smiles. Crouching down again Emma accidentally breaks a twig. Startled by the noise Snow White loses her balance and falls down. Prince Charming is examining the tree.

"Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush." Prince Charming said

Prince Charming draws his sword.

"We need to get this log moved. Now." Knight 2 said

Briefly Snow White watches the knights and then decides to flee. Prince Charming returns to Abigail. He's relieved to find his satchel right where he left it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Abigail said

"The tree was cut. It was planned. Someone wanted to rob us." Prince Charming said

"Who would dare attack a royal carriage?" Abigail asked Prince Charming

Prince Charming looks around searching.

"I have no idea. (Prince Charming seats himself again.) But, now, you can relax. We scared off the bandit. We'll never have to see them again." Prince Charming said

Prince Charming closes the door.

"Hyah." Knight 1 said

Melissa, Hook, and Emma step out on the road again.

"You know that thing about small changes having consequences? (Hook grunts affirmative. Quizzically, he turns around to face Emma.) What about big changes?" Emma asked again

"Why? What did we do?" Hook asked Emma

"She screwed up the past." Melissa said

"This was the moment my parents first met." Emma said

"And because of us, now they didn't." Hook said

* * *

They stand on a hill looking over a valley. In the distance ahead of them the Dark Castle looms.

"Look ahead." Hook said

"That's the Dark One's castle." Melissa said

"A little more imposing than the pawnshop. So, what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey. We're from the future." Emma said

"Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he want to kill me on sight." Hook said

"Oh, I'll take that bet. (Turning around startled they face Rumplestiltskin. He giggles.) I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this. Oops. I suppose I just did." Rumplestiltskin said

Rumplestiltskin twisting his hand as he magically he strangles Hook.

"Stop!" Emma said

Rumplestiltskin using his other hand to fling Emma and Melissa aside.

"Didn't see that again." Melissa said

"I don't know who you are. But why don't the two of you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace." Rumplestiltskin said

"He's not gonna hurt you." Melissa said

"And why would I listen to you?" Rumplestiltskin said

"Unless you want to see your son again. I suggest you let him go." Melissa said

Rumplestiltskin lets go of Hook. Groaning Hook falls to the ground.

"What do you know of my son?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"His name was Baelfire." Melissa said

"You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him." Emma said

"Are you witches?" Rumplestiltskin asked both Emma and Melissa

Hook stands up.

"I am. She's not." Melissa said

"I'm the one who breaks the curse so that you can find him. I'm the product of true love." Emma said

"That's speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven't done it." Rumplestiltskin said

"Not yet but you will and you'll succeed." Melissa said

"If that's true, then that means-" Rumplestiltskin said as Hook interrupt his sentence

"We're from the future, mate." Hook said

"But time travel hasn't been done, mate." Rumplestiltskin mocking Hook

"Yeah, well. Someone's cracked that code. We need your help." Melissa said

"Help? (Rumplestiltskin giggles.) You need my help? Then answer me one question: Do I find my son? (Emma hesitates.) Answer me!" Rumplestiltskin said

"Yes." Emma said

"Bae. I find Bae. How? Don't tell me. If I succeeded, I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off." Rumplestiltskin said

"It might already kind of be thrown off." Emma said

"You've changed things. What have you done?" Rumplestiltskin asked them

"We interrupted my parents meeting." Emma said

* * *

Dark Castle.

"Thank you, Mr. Gol-, (Emma stops herself mid-sentence.) Rumplestiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow." Emma said

"Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me. (pointing at Hook) Why haven't I killed him?" Rumplestiltskin asked them

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of efforts. Let's just say we bury the hatchet." Hook said

"Yes, but why not in your skull?" Rumplestiltskin asked Hook

Melissa blocks Hook.

"We don't want any trouble." Melissa said

Belle enters.

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin. You're back. Do you, uh, do you need anything?" Belle asked Rumplestiltskin

"Belle." Emma said

"So, do we know each other?" Belle asked Emma

"Sorry, no. Mr. um- Rumple, the Dark One told me about you." Emma said

"Did he?" Belle asked again

"No. (Rumplestiltskin making a dismissive gesture.) Go away and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later." Rumplestiltskin said

Rumplestiltskin turns away.

"You could ask nicely." Belle said

"I could also turn you into a into a toad." Rumplestiltskin said

Belle exits.

"I can see why you two met for the time being." Melissa said

Rumplestiltskin laughing.

"What? I mean, first you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help." Rumplestiltskin said

"Let's get back to her parents." Melissa said as she interrupts

"Yes. Who are they?" Rumplestiltskin asked Emma

"Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma said

"Prince Charming?" Rumplestiltskin asked Emma

"His real name is Prince James." Emma said

"King George's son, whose wedding I've just arranged?" Rumplestiltskin asked again

"See, that's what I'm trying to tell you. This marriage isn't supposed to happen because the ring he was going to give her gets stolen by Snow." Emma said

"It's quite a tale you're spinning." Rumplestiltskin said

"Here, let me show you. It's in the book. (Emma shows Rumplestiltskin Henry's storybook. Turning the pages she notices they're blank.) Wait. What?" Emma asked as she freaks

"It's all gone. Anything that was supposed to happen after they met has disappeared." Hook said

"The ripple effect. Once you change something in the past, anything from that point forward becomes uncertain. The future, as you can see, is a blank page." Rumplestiltskin said

"We need to get Snow to steal that ring, so we can put their story back on track." Emma said

"You're in luck. There's a ball tonight at King Midas' castle. Prince James will be there and so will his ring." Rumplestiltskin said

"So, all we need to do is get Snow White there." Melissa said

"How? We don't even know where she is." Hook said

"Allow me." Rumplestiltskin said

Rumplestiltskin walks over to a crystal ball. He waves his hand and the crystal ball shows Snow White sitting opposite of Black Beard.

"There she is." Emma said

"She's with Black Beard. She's trying to secure passage on his ship." Hook said

Snow White considers his claims Black Beard exits.

"And, it appears failing." Rumplestiltskin said

"She can't escape the Queen without the money." Emma said

"She's supposed to get the ring. Can you help us?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"Help you? I can work on get your portal to the future open again. (Rumplestiltskin looks at Emma.) But getting your parents together? You made that mess, dearie. Only you know what you did. Now go, undo it." Rumplestiltskin said

"If she's looking for passage out of town I might know a ship's captain who might help us." Hook said

"Who?" Emma asked Hook

Hook smiles.

"Me." Hook said

* * *

A harbor tavern.

Hook watches Past Hook and his crew dice. Hook drawing bothmEmma and Melissa's attention to his past self.

"There I am. Rather dashing, don't you think?" Hook asked Emma

"Is this even a good idea?" Emma asked Hook

"Especially preserving the future?" Melissa asked Hook

Hook is watching.

"It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I...he...remains occupied. Doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest." Hook said

Emma sighs.

"Okay." Emma said

Emma pulling back her hood. She unlaces her corset.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Hook asked Emma

"Making sure he stays occupied. Shouldn't be difficult. You and I both know I'm his type." Emma said

Standing up and Emma is about to approach Hook's past self when he speaks up again.

"Swan, that man sitting there, you don't know him. Just be careful." Hook said

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're be jealous." Emma said

"I'm going to get a drink. (Hook exits. Emma approaches Past Hook. She walk to the bar.) Can I have some whiskey?" Melissa asked the bartender

"Yes." Bartender said

The bartender poured Melissa some whiskey.

"Thanks." Melissa thanking the bartender

* * *

Melissa kept looking at Emma flirting with Past Hook and then they left.

"Great. I guess I'm here all by myself. (A man approaches Melissa.) Whatever is that you're doing. I'm going to tell you one thing. Get lost." Melissa said

"More drinks please." Man said

"Now I really should be going. (Melissa was getting up. But he grabbed her arm.) Let go." Melissa said

Another man raised his arrow at the man and it was Robin Hood.

"The lady said let her go." Robin Hood said

Robin Hood aimed his arrow at the man.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't? (Melissa burned his hand to let her go.) Ow. You bitch." Man said

"I've been called that many times." Melissa said

The man tries to hit Melissa. She ducks. She punches him in stomach, his face was down below and she knees him. He fell down on the ground unconscious.

"That was extraordinary." Robin Hood said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Robin Hood

"Are you a witch?" Robin Hood asked Melissa

"The less you know, the better. Thanks again. But I have to go." Melissa said as she teleports out

* * *

Melissa ends up the Jolly Roger cabin.

"What are you doing here?" Hook asked Melissa

"I was in a fight." Melissa said as she was interrupted

Emma enters the captain's cabin below deck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked both Hook and Melissa

"I already got here." Melissa said

"I thought I told you to keep him occupied." Hook said

"I am." Emma said

"By taking him back to my ship?" Hook asked Emma

"His ship." Emma said

"You know what I mean." Hook said

"I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here. (Door opens. Both Hook and Melissa ducks into the shadows. She turns around and smiles) Hey." Emma said

"Where may you be going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts." Past Hook said

"No. I just got tired of waiting." Emma said

They kiss. Emma giggles. Hook sneaks past keeping an eye on both of them. Melissa gave them a discussed look.

"Apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention." Past Hook said

Past Hook prepares to lay her down on the table. Hook grabs his past self by the shoulder. As Past Hook turns around and Hook quickly punches him in the face knocking him out.

"Are you kidding me? How's that not gonna have consequences?" Emma asked again

"He was asking for it. And like I said he'll blame the rum." Hook said

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Melissa said

* * *

Midas' Golden Castle.

Using his telescope Hook watches Snow White climbing the walls.

"A predictable access of pomp and grandeur. Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside." Hook said

"What about us? We're supposed to just sit here and hope that she pulls it off? I don't like leaving things to chance." Emma said

Rumplestiltskin is magically appearing right beside them.

"You know, I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do. (Rumplestiltskin appeared a piece of paper.) See? An invitation to the ball." Rumplestiltskin said

"So, you'll be inside to watch out for her?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"No. No. I'll be far too busy sorting out how to get you home." Rumplestiltskin said

"Well, who's the invitation for?" Hook asked Rumplestiltskin

"Well, isn't it obvious? You three." Rumplestiltskin said

"If we're done inside, you can open our portal?" Melissa asked again

"There's a powerful wand which, uh, I came to possess. Anyway, legend says, it can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. Now, with a little work, I can use it to recreate whatever portal brought you here." Rumplestiltskin said

Rumplestiltskin hands Hook the invitation.

"Please do it quickly." Emma said

"We'll be in and out before you know it." Melissa said

"I want to get the hell out of here." Emma said

"Uh, confidence. I like it. (Melissa, Emma, and Hook turn around to leave.) Wait. Not like that. (Rumplestiltskin was giggling as he covers them in red smoke. As the smoke dissolves Melissa wears white ball gown, Emma wears a red ball grown, and Hook wears a suit.) The savior can't come this far and play not princess for a day." Rumplestiltskin said

"But, I'm not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future?" Emma asked again

"Because what you had before was such an intricate disguise? Now, speaking of which I've returned those stole rags. Luckily, before they were missed. I mean, it's a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already. Amateurs. Allow me. (Magically he produces a mirror so that Melissa, Emma, and Hook can take look at themselves. Both have indistinct features.) A glamour spell. This is how you shall appear to one and all. Now, run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're back on track, everything else will be, too." Rumplestiltskin said

Melissa looked surprise.

"What is it?" Hook asked Melissa

"I look just like my sister." Melissa said

* * *

Golden Castle.

The atrium.

They're about to enter the ballroom. Hook hands their invitation to a valet.

"Just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse." Emma said

"You might not be able to move, Swan, but you cut quite the figure in that dress." Hook said

King Midas approaches them.

"Greetings. I'm King Midas, father of the bride. Who do I have the honor to welcome into my home?" King Midas asked them

"I'm Prince..." Hook said as Emma finishes his sentence as no name comes to his mind

"Charles. Prince Charles. I'm Princess Leia." Emma said

"Queen Victoria." Melissa said

Hook bows. Both Emma and Melissa curtsies.

King Midas bows.

"I'm honored to have you three. Announce Queen Victoria, Prince Charles, and Princess Leia." King Midas said

"I'm just gonna watch while you two dance." Melissa said

* * *

The ballroom.

Everyone dancing. Prince Charming talking to Abigail as she walks away. Walking passed Hook and Emma Prince Charming exits the room. King Midas quietly talks to three pages. Magically the doors fling open. The Evil Queen enters. King Midas turns around to face his new guest. Recognizing the Evil Queen. Recovering King Midas bows deeply.

"What a pleasure, my Queen. I (pauses) thank you for honoring my daughter with your presence." King Midas said

"And thank you for your generous hospitality. I hope you don't mind I brought some friends." The Evil Queen said

Black Knights enter the room. Melissa approaches towards both Hook and Emma.

"Regina is here." Melissa said

"That definitely was not in the plan." Emma said

Hook is calm.

"She's a guest. The king's head would vanish to another realm, if he didn't invite her." Hook said

"Point taken. (Melissa looks around the room) Where's David?" Melissa asked both Hook and Emma

A knight approaches King Midas.

"Milord, Snow White was spotted in the castle." Gold Knight said

"The bandit Snow White? Here? Get her!" King Midas said

Melissa, Emma, and Hook decide to leave the ballroom.

* * *

Snow White climbs over the castle's parapet.

They arrive just in time to watch her vanishing into darkness.

"She did it." Emma said

"Finally." Melissa said

Snow White mounts a horse as she leaves with the horse. Prince Charming shouting.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!" Prince Charming said

Emma smiles.

"Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do..." Emma was interruped

A Black Knight armed with a bow steps out on the parapet and pushes Emma roughly out of the way. The archer takes aim. Hook catches Emma.

"You'll find her sooner than you think, milord." Black Knight said

Emma launches on him as the archer looses off the arrow. The knight loses his balance. As Snow White gallops off the arrow hits a tree trunk behind her. Getting back to her feet Emma notices Charming 's wedding ring lying on the ground. She picks it up.

"The ring." Emma said

"You've got to get it to Snow." Hook said

"Go! We've got this." Melissa said

Emma hurriedly exits. Hook draws his saber and charges the Black Knights confronting him. Melissa throws fireballs at the knights. One is behind her.

"Melissa look out. (One knight slit her arm with the sword. She uses pain infliction on all of the knights and now they're a sleep. Hook approaches to her.) You Ok?" Hook asked as he was worried about Melissa

"I'm fine." Melissa said

"How come you're not healing?" Hook asked again

"I'll explain later. (One knight behind Hook.) Behind...(He elbows the knight and got knocked out.) Nevermind. (He get's his flask out of his pocket and opens it. He pours the rum on Melissa's arm as she groans in pain.) Ow. Damn it" Melissa said

"Right." Hook said

Hook tour off a cloth and wrap it around Melissa's arm.

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Hook

* * *

The ballroom.

Running Hook and Melissa enters the ballroom. Standing many people block their view. Bending his head Hook is able to get a glimpse of Emma and quickly withdraws again.

"You're not going anywhere. Snow White may have left the party early, but, I suspect, your night has just begun. (Evil Queen looked at her knights.) Take her away." The Evil Queen orders her knights

"Come on." Black Knight said

The Black Knights walk Emma out. Both Hook and Melissa watched. Briefly Emma opens her palm showing Hook and Melissa Charming's ring. As the Evil Queen passes King Midas the king bows. Emma slips the ring in her pockets. Hook and Melissa watches them exit.


	73. There's no place like home

Snow's hideout.

Snow White caught in a net while Prince Charming watches her. He was confronting her about the ring that she stole. Both Hook and Melissa sees them and emerges from the woods.

"She's telling the truth, mate. (Hook making a bow) Prince Charles." Hook said

"Queen Victoria." Melissa said

"Lovely ball the other night. The mutton was a tad overcooked, but that happens. Snow White doesn't have your ring." Hook said

"But we can tell you who does." Melissa said

"My princess. And we need your help to get her back." Hook said

"She has my ring? That's two women who robbed me. Where is she?" Prince Charming asked both Hook and Melissa

"That's the problem. The Evil Queen's castle." Melissa said

"Actually, that's not a problem at all. I know it well. It used to be mine. I can get us in there, but not from up here. So you let me down, (Mary Margaret looks at Hook.) you get your princess, (She looks back at Charming.) you get your ring and I never have to see your charming face again." Snow said

Prince Charming cuts her down.

* * *

They're on their way to the Dark Palace. Snow White sits uncomfortably in the cart.

"Apologies, lass. (Hook apologize to Snow.) So, about the healing?" Hook asked Melissa

"Right. Back in Mystic Falls. My friend Bonnie gave me a cure to make me mortal again. Truth is I never wanted to become a part vamp in the first place." Melissa said

"Why did you?" Hook asked in curiosity

"I wanted to protect my daughter. When I found out that I was a witch then I figure that I needed to become mortal again. So I took the cure." Melissa said

"Well, my confession. I shouldn't have never leave a friend. You were my friend and I let you down." Hook said

"I forgive you." Melissa said

* * *

Nightfall.

Prince Charming, Melissa, and Hook wait for Snow's return.

"You're exited for your nuptials?" Hook asked Charming

"I'm marrying Midas' daughter. What's not to be excited about?" Prince Charming said

"I don't mean to pry, mate, but you don't exactly look like a man who's doing this by choice." Hook said

"Mm. I always thought I'd marry for love. (Charming slightly shakes his head.) And here I am about to enter into what amounts to a business transaction. A merger of two kingdoms. (He sighs.) I don't know this whole ordeal makes me wonder if there's even such a thing as true love." Prince Charming said

"I once felt as you did, mate. All it took was meeting the right person and everything changed." Hook said

"Princess Leia? The one we're rescuing?" Prince Charming said

"That's his." Melissa said

"I'd to go to the end of the world for her. Or time." Hook said

"And she for you, I take it?" Prince Charming asked Hook

Hook chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't know." Hook said

"What's the problem?" Prince Charming asked again

"There are many complications." Hook said

"Family? Because my father is making things quite difficult for me." Prince Charming said

"Aye. There's that. I'm not so sure her parents approve of me." Hook said

"Given the length you've gone to save her, they'd be crazy not to." Prince Charming said

"Hope, you remember that." Hook said

"What's your story?" Prince Charming asked Melissa

"I'm already happy with my life. My uh...my family didn't meet my husband." Melissa said

"Was it like a secret marriage or something? They didn't accept him?" Prince Charming asked again

"It's complicated." Melissa said

Rustling.

Prince Charming standing up, he draws his sword.

"What the hell was that?" Prince Charming asked again

Hook unsheathes his saber.

"I think we're about to find out." Hook said

Red Riding Hood came out.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Prince Charming asked Red

"Name is Red. I'm a friend of Snow's. She sent me to help you get into the Queen's castle." Red said

"How?" Hook asked Red

"You'll see." Red said

* * *

Dark Palace.

Near the dungeons.

A guard is standing watch. Growling a wolf approaches him. Drawing his sword to fight the wolf the guard is unaware that Prince Charming strikes a blow at his feet. The guard loses his balance and is knocked unconscious. Carefully, Hook advances, holding Red's cloak in one hand.

"I'm glad the wolf is on our side." Hook said

Hook throws the cloak on Red.

"Of course she is." Melissa said

"She's a fearsome one. (Charming get's out his sword.) Better hurry. When he awakes, they'll be onto us." Prince Charming said

"Wait. Someone is coming." Red said

They see Emma and a prisoner. Hook drawing his sword.

"Swan." Hook said

"Guys." Emma said

"What the hell are you doing? You're depriving us a rescue." Hook said

"Sorry. The only one who saves me is me. Speaking of which (Emma slipping the ring off of her finger.) I'm not gonna be around much longer unless we find where this belongs." Emma said

"I think that belongs to me." Prince Charming said

"You guys have a way out of here?" Emma asked them

"Follow me. Snow told me where to meet her." Red said

Woman walks past Emma.

"Thank you, Leia." Woman said

Hook, Melissa and Emma falling behind in order to speak with her.

"Emma. Please tell us you didn't?" Melissa asked Emma

"She was to be executed in the morning. I couldn't just leave her there to die." Emma said

"Actually..." Melissa was interrupted

"If she's to die, she pretty much has to." Hook said

Emma looked at Melissa's arm.

"I hate to break up a reunion but we have to keep moving. We have to find Snow White." Prince Charming said

* * *

They're wander through the upper floor of the castle. Below them preparations are made to burn Snow White at the stake. Hook watches the through a broken window.

"We have to get down there before it's too late." Emma said

"I don't think we can.

"She can't." Melissa said

Snow White is tied to a stake.

"No." Emma said

Hook puts his arm around Emma. Throwing a magicial fire ball the Evil Queen lights the stake. Melissa shed a tear. Emma sobs. Smiling The Evil Queen watches the stake burn.

* * *

In the woods.

A lone wolf howls.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final terrible moment. Don't do that to yourself, love." Hook said

"Same with my sister. I mean she's linked with Bonnie. If Bonnie dies then Elena will come back. But we're going to let Bonnie live. In our own ways. In times like these is try to live in the here and now." Melissa said

"Here and now. I'm still here. How's that possible. We saw her die. Which means I would never been born." Emma said

"You should have faded from existence." Hook said

"Exactly." Emma said

"Then maybe..." Melissa said as Emma finishes her sentence

"She's still alive. If Snow is out there, we have to find her." Emma said

Hook tries to shoo off a ladybug.

"Cursed vermin." Hook said

"We should head back to the Queen's castle." Melissa said

"Take a look around. (Again Hook tries to shoo of the lady bug.) Perhaps it's a trick by Regina." Hook said

"Whatever happened. Regina thinks Snow is dead." Melissa said

The lady bug lands on Emma's arm.

"Stay still, love." Hook said

Hook wants to crush the bug, when Prince Charming stops him.

"Wait! Don't harm that thing. When we were coming to rescue you, Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that could easily be squashed. (Charming gently he picks the lady bug from Emma's shoulder.) A bug." Prince Charming said

"You think Snow turned herself into that?" Emma asked Prince Charming

"Well, if she timed it right, she could have escaped that fireball. Faked her death and flown away. (Takes a closer look at the bug) Yeah, that's her. Just need to find a way to bring her back." Prince Charming said

The bug buzzes.

"She's trying to say something." Melissa said

"Wonderful. Anyone fluent in bug?" Hook asked them

The Blue Fairy emerges from the woods.

"She's calling for me." Blue Fairy said

"Blue." Emma said

"That's right. And you are?" Blue asked Emma

"Leia." Emma said

"No, that's not it. But your secrets can be yours. I sense it's better that way." Blue said

"Can you bring Snow back?" Red asked Blue

"Dark magic did this to her. (Blue Fairy nods.) Light magic can undo it." Blue said

Blue Fairy Using her wand she transforms the bug into Snow White. Prince Charming laughs. Emma hugs her in relief.

"You're alive!" Emma said

Snow White flinches a little.

"Oh. It appears so. Thank you." Snow said

"Snow?" Red said

Snow White hugs Red.

"Red. I'm so glad to see you." Snow said

Crying Emma watches Prince Charming Red and Snow. Hook steps closer wiping away Emma's tears.

"Looks like we're back on track, love." Hook said

Emma nods.

"Yeah." Emma said

"We should be going." Melissa said

"Melissa you're keeping secret. The two of you. What's going on? (Melissa took off the small cloth on her arm.) You're human again. How is that possible?" Emma asked Melissa

"Bonnie found the cure for me. She was in a prison world. I thought she was dead. Her and Damon. But the spirits send them into the prison world where she's the key to bring herself and Damon back from the other world. Which is in the present." Melissa explain

"Melissa. I have a confession." Emma said

"Let's here it." Melissa said

"I'm sorry for everything It's just with me and Henry...(Emma sighs.) I wanted me and Henry to have a normal life. But I realized that I'm just running." Emma said

Emma hugs Melissa as she shed a tear and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I forgive you too." Melissa said

* * *

Snow White hugs Red and then approaches Prince Charming.

"I suppose I should thank you. You saved me." Snow said

"Well, it seemed like the honorable thing to do." Prince Charming said

"I'm going to the stream to get some water. I can fill you canteen, if you'd like." Snow said

Prince Charming hands Snow his bottle. Emma overhearing the conversation.

"They're warming up to each other. This is good. This'll work." Emma said

"That may be, Swan. But we have another problem." Hook said

Hook nods towards the woman who sits in the distance.

"Emma..." Melissa said as Emma interrupt her sentence

"I had to save her." Emma said

"Sure, you did the noble thing, but she's supposed to be dead. Her presence in the Enchanted Forest could have unforeseen consequences." Hook said

"She's just a sweet, innocent woman." Emma said

"What, if she had a child who grows into a murderer? Or she gets tipsy some night and rides her horse into one of the dwarves and there are only six of them? Who knows? We're best not finding out." Melissa said

"She doesn't belong here." Hook said

"I know exactly what we can do. Take her with us." Emma said

"Come again?" Melissa asked Emma

"The future?" The woman asked Emma

"You can't stay here. You were supposed to die hours ago." Emma said

"I don't understand. I just wanna get back to my family." The woman said

"They need to believe you're dead." Hook said

"Trust me. I faked my death. You have to do it too." Melissa said

"All due respect, I don't trust you. Or believe you. So, unless you're kidnapping me I'm going to go find my family." Woman said

Melissa walks around her. She did a pain infliction on the woman and now she's asleep.

"Same spell you did last year with Regina and Cora?" Emma asked Melissa

"Yep." Melissa said

"Traveler got some juice in her." Hook said

"All this magic. Feel like I can't keep up." Melissa said

Prince Charming noticing the body lying on the ground.

"What happened to her?" Prince Charming asked them

"She's uh resting. What's up?" Emma asked Prince Charming

"Has either one of you seen Snow? She went to the stream but she hasn't- (Charming quickly searches his pocket.) The ring. She took it." Prince Charming said

"Do you know where she might be headed?" Hook asked Prince Charming

"She was seeking passage on a pirate ship. There's only one way to get to the harbor from here. The Troll Bridge." Prince Charming said

"Oh, no." Emma said

Emma heads after Prince Charming. Hook stops her.

"Swan, wait. The bridge. Isn't that where you want them to be?" Hook asked

"And isn't that where Snow saved your father from the trolls?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yes, but the only reason she was able to do that was because she had a weapon. The dust." Emma said

"Which she's already used on herself. Bloody hell." Hook said

"Come on. They gonna need help." Emma said

* * *

Running Melissa, Hook, and Emma head to the Troll Bridge.

Hook watches Snow and Charming leave the bridge. Prince Charming hands Snow White the pouch.

"It appears your parents didn't need our help after all." Hook said

Snow White hands Prince Charming his satchel. He takes his mother's ring out of the satchel. She takes the ring from him slips it on, and then takes a closer look at it. Emma watching her parents and smiling and silently cries.

"It's ok, Emma. Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love. (Prince Charming hands Snow her bundle. Both of them walk away heading in opposite directions.) They're heading away from each other." Melissa said

"No, it's okay. That's how it happened the first time. It took my parents a while to accept their feelings." Emma said

"Must run in the family." Hook said

Emma takes Henry's storybook out of Hook's bag and opens it. One by one writing and pictures telling the story appear again.

"We did it." Melissa said

* * *

Dark Castle.

Rumplestiltskin prepares a potion.

"Your parents are together?" Rumplestiltskin asked Emma

"They're right back on track. We're ready to go." Emma said

"I see. (Rumplestiltskin notices Emma's cellmate.) And you brought some luggage." Rumplestiltskin said

"Long story. So, how's the portal coming? Can you open it?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"I cannot." Rumplestiltskin said

"Then what are you working on?" Emma asked Rumplestiltskin

"Oh, this is for me. A forgetting potion. I know too much about my future. The only way to protect it, is to forget it." Rumplestiltskin said

"Well, what about this wand? You said that could help us." Emma said

"Oh, that. Well, apparently, only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid, you're going nowhere. (Rumplestiltskin throws the wand to Emma.) Can you? (She remains silent starring at the wand.) Thought not." Rumplestiltskin said

"So, you just expect us to stay here?" Hook asked Rumplestiltskin

"What about protecting your future?" Melissa asked again

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Rumplestiltskin said

Hook draws his saber.

"He means to kill us, Swan." Hook said

Rumplestiltskin giggles.

"No. I mean to put you someplace safe. Someplace even I dare not go. Where I store the magic that is too dark or unpredictable even for me." Rumplestiltskin said

"Rumplestilts...(A purple cloud covers Hook, Emma and Melissa.) Damn it. Melissa said

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's vault.

"Great." Melissa said

Emma walks around the room trying to orientate herself. Hook puts Emma's cellmate down on a table.

"No." Emma said

Hook is taking a look into a mirror standing in the room he notes that Rumplestiltskin undid the glamor spell he provided them with.

"At least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again." Hook said

Hook smiles. He opens a cupboard standing beside the mirror and takes out the urn stored inside.

"Don't touch anything! If Rumple is afraid of this stuff, there's gotta be a reason." Emma said

Hook places the urn on another table.

"I'm just trying to figure a way out." Hook said

Emma is desperate.

"I don't think there is one. And, what's the point. You heard what he said." Emma said

"You can. All he said we need is magic. You're the savior." Melissa said

"She's right Swan. You can do it." Hook said

"Melissa you can. I can't do it anymore. I lost it." Emma said

"But I'm not the one who needs to do it. When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should have been restored." Melissa said

"Believe me, if I could make it work, I would." Emma said

"Not having magic makes it a lot of easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me, Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running." Hook said

"You think, I don't know that? Yes, I run away. That's how I always survived. But, believe me, I want this to work. I wanna go back. I wanna stop running." Emma said

"What's changed your mind?" Melissa asked Emma

"When I looked at you two. I realized that you guys were right. Watching my mother die. Thinking she was dead. Seeing what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her. And you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn't know who I was. (Emma's voice breaks.) I had saved her and lost her, too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. It's got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Neal was right." Emma said

"About what?" Hook asked Emma

"You don't have a home until you just miss it. Being with my parents the last few days, but not really being with them? I've never missed them more. Storybrooke. That's my home. (Both Hook and Melissa gives Emma a smile.) What?" Emma asked both Hook and Melissa

"Look." Melissa said

Looking down Emma notices that the wand in her hand glimmers brightly.

"I'd say you've got your magic back." Hook said

Emma is concentrating and reopens the portal. Hook picks up Emma's cellmate.

"Wait to go, Emma." Melissa said

Hook goes through the portal. Melissa goes in the portal. Emma is about to follow them when Rumplestiltskin appears behind her.

* * *

The warehouse.

The time portal opens and Hook and Melissa lands on the ground. Hook groans. A few moments later Emma lands in Storybrooke as well.

"Oh, God. (Emma noticing her cellmate, to Hook.) Hey, do me a favor. Fill her in. Make sure, she doesn't freak out." Emma said

"Where are you going?" Hook asked Emma

"I have some people I need to see." Emma said

"I have to see August and the others." Melissa said

* * *

Granny's Diner.

Both Emma and Melissa enters. Emma walks over to her parents and hugs them. Melissa is hugging her husband and kissed him.

"What was that for?" August asked his wife

"I felt like doing that." Melissa said

"Momma." Jenna said

Melissa picked up her then she kissed her cheek.

"What is it?" Tyler asked Melissa

"I'm just happy." Melissa said

"So you guys worked it out?" August asked again

"Yeah. We did." Melissa said as she smiles

Baelfire in the carriage crying. August picked his son up.

* * *

Both Emma and Melissa tells Emma's parents and Henry about their adventure. On the table in front of Emma, Henry's opened storybook is placed. A picture shows both Hook and Emma dancing and Melissa standing there watching them.

"Wait. You're Princess Leia?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Yep." Emma said

"And you're Queen Victoria?" Mary Margaret asked Melissa

"Had to think of something." Melissa said

"Nice alias." Henry said

Emma chuckles.

"We were in a pinch." Emma said

"Well, there you go. You guys are officially one of us." David said

"A fairytale princess at last." Mary Margaret said

"And a Queen." Melissa said

"As my first princessly request I would like to know the name of the baby." Emma said

"Right, that. (To Mary Margaret.) Ready? (She nods) Excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we looked forward to for a very long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved everyone of us. We loved him and he loved back." David said

"People of Storybrooke, it's our great joy to introduce you to our our son, Prince Neal." Mary Margaret said

Everyone cheering.

"It's nice to meet you, Neal." Emma said

* * *

Melissa sees Emma exit the diner. She open the blinds then she realized why Emma stepped out. She wanted to be alone with Hook.

* * *

Roland enters the diner. Then Regina and Robin Hood enter the diner together. Along with her former cellmate Emma and Hook sit at another table. Melissa approaches to them smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Emma asked Melissa

"I'm just happy. For everyone." Melissa said

Smiling Regina walks past them. Woman was agitated.

"That's the Evil Queen." Woman said

Emma is trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. She's different now." Emma said

"She's not the same person anymore." Melissa said

"You'll see. Just stay here." Emma said

Both Emma and Melissa approaches Regina.

"Regina. There's something you should know. We brought someone back from the past. This woman, she still thinks of you as..." Melissa said as she was struggling for the right word

"Evil." Regina said

"I'll bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate. And I feel like, if she met you, she'll see..." Emma said as Regina interrupt her sentence

Regina is kindly.

"I understand." Regina said

Emma and her cellmate walk past the booth where Robin Hood and Roland sit. Melissa is intending to introduce Emma's cellmate.

"Regina, we would like you to meet..." Margaret said as she was interrupted

"Marian? (standing up) Marian?" Robin said in disbelief

"Robin?" Marian said in disbelief

Both Robin and Marian hugged.

"I thought you were dead. (Robin voice thick with emotion) I thought I'd never see you again." Robin said

"And I you." Marian said

Regina was stunned as she was starring at them blankly.

"Mama?" Roland said

Marian crouches down.

"Roland. Oh my baby. Roland." Marian said

Marian hugs her son.

Robin puts his arms around both of them. Regina turns away and faces both Emma and Melissa.

"You? You did this?" Regina voice was breaking

"I just wanted to save her life." Emma said

Regina shakes her head.

"You're just like your mother. (Regina was hurt.) Never thinking of consequences." Regina said

"We didn't know." Melissa said

Regina is angry

"Of course, you didn't. Well, you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back. (Regina looked at Melissa.) You. How could you?" Regina blames her best friend

"Regina. I just..." Melissa said as Regina cuts her off

"We're not friends anymore." Regina said

Regina walks away and Melissa looked at Emma.

"Melissa?" Emma said

"I need sometime to think." Melissa said as she teleported out


	74. Something mysterious

Melissa's mansion.

They're having a family dinner but Melissa is moving her food with a fork.

"You ok?" August asked his wife

"I've made a mistake. Emma, Hook, and I brought someone back from the past and the person we've brought back was Robin's wife. We've screwed up my best friend's life. " Melissa blaming herself

"We've all screwed up of what we've done." Tyler said

"I don't want to lose my friend. Even though that I've screwed up hers. I ruin her happy ending. (Melissa wipes the napkin with her lips.) I've to be excused. (She leaves the table and go upstairs. August leaves the table and goes upstairs and goes to their room and sees his wife crying. He started hugging her and trying to calm her down.) She reminds me of Jenna. I can't lose her." Melissa said

"It's ok." August said

"Don't give me "That's not your fault" crap. I have to make this right." Melissa said

* * *

Morning.

Both Melissa and August getting ready for work. While Tyler is going to stay at home.

"You know Tyler. Why don't you find a job so that you won't have to be bored here." Melissa said

"Like what?" Tyler asked Melissa

"I heard Ruby left. Granny can use a waiter." Melissa said

"I'll think about it." Tyler said

"Great. One more thing. Can you drop off Jenna and Baelfire at the daycare center." Melissa said

"They've a daycare center here?" Tyler asked again

"Yes. Ashley's running it." Melissa said

* * *

Police station.

Melissa working on some paper work and she thought about calling Regina but no answer. Just a voicemail. So she hangs up. And kept doing more paperwork for 2 hours. Emma on the radio and calling for her.

 _ _"All units. Repeat all units for a ice monster. We're heading to the forest."__ Emma said

* * *

Melissa teleports to the forest.

Emma, Hook and David are running into the woods towards Robin's Hook camp.

"What is it?" Robin asked David

"That's what I would like to know. An ice monster?" Melissa asked in confusion

"No monster shall cross our path." Robin said

"Not to mention my magic." Melissa said

"It's getting closer. It's coming from the north." Hook said

The snowman arrives.

"There!" Little John said

David aim his gun and Robin aim his arrow at the monster. Melissa was about to chant.

"Incend…" Melissa said

Both Emma and Hook ran towards them.

"No, no, no! Don't shoot!" Emma said

"It only attacks when it feels threatened. Pistol, sword, fire...Hook, my cunning wit...I don't think we have what it takes." Hook said

"Emma does." David said

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"Your magic, love." Hook said

"Right. (Emma shoots the snow man with light magic towards the snowman but didn't kill it.) Take that frosty. (The snowman become more threatening.) Really?" Emma said

The snowman defeats Melissa, Emma, David, Hook and Robin. Marian takes an arrow and shoots it. The snowman attacks and she collapses. Regina comes. She disappears. She destroys the snowman. They wake up.

"Marian! Regina. Are you all right?" Robin asked his wife as he was worried about her

"Yes. Maybe you're not a monster." Marian said

"Maybe I'm not. Welcome to Storybrooke, Marian." Regina said

"Regina, we've been trying to find you. We need to talk about..." Melissa said as Regina disappears

Emma puts her hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"She'll come around." Emma said

"I know." Melissa lies to her and teleports out

* * *

Regina's office.

Melissa knocks on the door but no answer. Of course she knows that Regina is in there.

"Regina. (Melissa sighs.) You blame me and I get it. But I don't want to lose you as a friend. I wanted you to know that I did lose a friend once. She was everything to me. And I don't want to lose you too." Melissa said

Melissa took the pictures out and it was her best friend Jenna/biological Aunt. She stuffed it under the door and leaves.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

October 5th, 2009

Melissa knocking on the Gilbert's door and a strawberry blonde opened it.

"Can I help you?" Jenna asked Melissa

"Sorry to come up here. I'm Melissa Flair." Melissa said

"Right. You're Elena's new friend from school." Jenna said

"Yes I am. Is she here?" Melissa asked Jenna

"She's not. But you can stay over if you want?" Jenna asked again

"Sure." Melissa said

Melissa comes in and Jenna shuts the door. She looks around.

"You can sit down if you feel like it." Jenna said

"Ok." Melissa said

"Do you want tea, a soda..." Jenna said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"Water please." Melissa said

"You're one of those healthier types." Jenna said

"That's not it." Melissa said

Melissa touched her own belly and Jenna noticed something.

"Teenage pregnancy. That's why." Jenna said

"Yeah." Melissa said

Jenna gets a water bottle out of the refrigerator and hands it to Melissa.

"From Elena. I heard that you're a straight A+ student." Jenna said

"I just study a lot of books." Melissa said

"What about you living with the Salvatore brothers?" Jenna asked again

"One who's smart that would be Stefan and the other one is Damon who's hot but an ass. But they're not my brothers. Technically my parents didn't want me when I was born." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. You don't have adoptive parents do you?" Jenna asked again

"If there isn't a family to love then what's the point of having them at all. All I need is friends. Friends that are family." Melissa said

"You know. Over here you're welcome anytime. Ok." Jenna said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Jenna


	75. White out

Melissa's Mansion

Melissa holding her son while her daughter is sleeping. Both August and Tyler came inside the house. Being all sweaty.

"The both of you are sweaty." Melissa said

"Try jogging sometime." Tyler said

"I'll try to remember that." Melissa said

August heard a phone call.

 _ _"Hello!"__ August said

 _ _"Is Melissa home?"__ Emma asked August

 _ _"Hang on.__ Melissa! (Melissa puts Baelfire on the booster seat and walks towards her husband.) It's Emma." August said

Melissa smiles at her husband and he gives her the phone.

 _ _"What's up?"__ Melissa asked Emma

 _ _"I need you to meet me at the town line."__ Emma said

 _ _"Ok."__ Melissa said

* * *

The town line.

Melissa sees the town line cover with an ice castle. She also sees Emma, David, and Hook. She gets out the car.

"What the hell is this? Cause to me it looks like an ice castle." Melissa said

"It is. It goes the whole way 'round." Hook said

"Hook, I didn't know you were joining us." David said

"I get a distress call from a fair maiden, and I'm on the spot." Hook said

"I was not distressed, and you're saying this wall goes around what... The whole town?" Emma asked Hook

"And that it does." Hook said

"And we can't leave Storybrooke." Melissa said

"Doing more than keeping us inside, by the looks of that. Guess that's what caused the loss of power." Hook said

"Look at you becoming a 21st-century man. Yeah. It looks to me like whoever was putting up the wall wasn't trying to take out the lights." Emma said

"They were just putting up the wall." Melissa said

"To keep us in... Why?" David asked as in confusion

"Kill us all one by one. It's what I'd do." Hook said

Both David and Melissa leaves.

"I still don't like him around my daughter." David said

"I forgive him for leaving a friend and I mean myself. But...maybe...you should give him a chance." Melissa said

"And why is that?" David asked Melissa

"You and Mary Margaret tried to give Regina a chance and it didn't work out. But this time it did. Just give him one chance. Because he's really into Emma. He wants to be your friend." Melissa said

"I'll try." David said

"I think I see something by the wall. You wait here with your ice bucket while I check that out." Emma said

Emma goes in the ice castle. Both David and Melissa comes back.

"Emma!" Hook said

"Stay back." Emma said

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" David said

"Emma!" Melissa said

"No, no, no. Stay back. It's okay. She's just trying to find..." Emma said

Elsa looses control of her powers. An ice-wall grows again.

"Emma!" Hook said

"Emma!" Melissa said

Snow and ice fall. Melissa, David, Hook, Emma and Elsa are separated by a wall.

"Melissa! Use your magic to melt it down." David said

"I don't know. I've never tried it." Melissa said

"Just try. Please." Hook said

"Incendia. (Fire.) (Melissa uses her traveler fire magic to melt it but it didn't do anything.) Let me try something else. (She grows a big fire ball on both of her hands and still try to melt it down but nothing happened.) I don't get it. Why won't it melt it down?" Melissa asked in confusion

"We'll try something else." David said

"The device... Call her." Hook said

David is on the Walkie Talkie.

" _ _Emma, are you in there?"__ David asked his daughter as he was worried about her

Emma didn't answer.

"I'm getting her out." Hook said

"What if we lift?" David asked both Melissa and Hook

They try lifting but nothing happen. Hook tried poking holes on the ice castle but David stopped him.

"Don't! We're not giving up." Hook said

"We won't, but this is not getting us anywhere." David said

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Hook said

"Magic made this thing." Melissa said

"We're gonna need magic to unmake it." David said

"David I can't do it. You've already seen it." Melissa said

"Not you. Maybe another source of magic. I'm not gonna stop fighting until we do." David said

Melissa is on the Walkie Talkie.

 _ _"Emma! Emma, are you okay? Say something. Please anything!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Can you guys hear me?"__ Emma asked them

Melissa hands the walkie talkie to Hook.

" _ _Emma. Say again."__ Hook said

 _ _"I'm in here with this woman. She's looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found a necklace of hers in gold's shop. She wants us to try to find her before..."__ Emma said as Elsa finishes her sentence

 _ _"Before I freeze this town and everyone in it."__ Elsa said

* * *

Melissa, David, and Hook enter in Gold's shop.

"It appears our honeymoon is over." Gold said

"There's an emergency. Emma's trapped under ice by a woman with some kind of ice magic." Melissa said

"Miss Flair. Or Miss Booth. Whatever your name goes by these days. Why don't you melt it down?" Gold asked Melissa

"Because my magic doesn't work like that." Melissa said

"And this involves me because?" Gold asked them

"You're the bloody dark one. Do something." Hook said

"Not to mention Henry's grandfather." Melissa said

"Well, I could melt the ice and destroy it with a thought. (Gold looked at Hook.) But that would also destroy your girlfriend. Is that what you want?" Gold asked Hook

"No one's destroying anyone." David said

"The woman who has Emma trapped is in there with her, and she's looking for her sister... name of Anna. She thinks she's in town because of something of hers she found in your shop... A necklace." Melissa said

"Is that it?" Belle asked them

Belle handed David the picture of a necklace.

"Wait. I know this. I know exactly who Anna is." David said

* * *

Melissa, Hook, and David in the Butcher shop.

"We're closed." Bo peep said

"I need your help." David said

"You and me... We ain't friends. I'm not interested. Get out." Bo peep said

"You don't have your helpers here with you anymore, peep." David said

"Right. I just have one. Say hello. (Melissa flew Bo peep against the wall.) Ahh. A witch. I remember you. The hybrid." Bo peep said

"Not anymore." Melissa said

"My daughter's in trouble, and I need to find the person that can help her... Someone you branded." David said

"I branded a lot of people." Bo peep said

"Her name was Anna. She went by "Joan" back then." David said

"Do I look like I keep a record book? 'Cause I don't." Bo peep said

"Then you know what we want." Melissa said

"Hook, back room. She won't keep it far from her. (Hook goes in the back room.) You're looking for a Shepherd's crook." David said

Hook got the staff.

"That's my personal property. Give it up!" Bo peep said

"Sorry." David said in sarcasm

"Ah, so, in this world, you're a hero?" Bo peep asked David

"In this world, I don't have to answer to you. Let's go find Anna. (Melissa lets her go with her telekinesis.) Hook?" David said

"Hook? What's wrong?" Melissa asked Hook

"It's that woman, Elsa. She said Emma's passed out. She's freezing to death." Hook said

* * *

They come back to the ice wall.

David is on the Walkie Talkie.

" _ _Elsa? Elsa? How's Emma?"__ David asked Elsa

 _"She's freezing... Turning blue."_ Elsa said

"No. Emma!" Hook said

Hook tried poking holes with his hook again but Melissa grabbed his wrist.

"It's not gonna help." Melissa said

David is still on the Walkie Talkie.

 _ _"Elsa... Listen to me. I need you to find a way out."__ David said

 _ _"I need Anna."__ Elsa said

 _ _"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her, and we will, but right now, you're gonna have to do this on your own."__ David said

 _ _"I can't control this."__ Elsa said

 _ _"I know how you feel. You're trapped. It's a battle you can't win, but it's exactly the kind of battle you have to fight, or you'll die."__ David said

 _ _"No, I won't. I'll survive."__ Elsa said

 _ _"Survival isn't enough. You have to live."__ David said

 _ _"Where did you hear that?"__ Elsa asked David

 _ _"You know where."__ David said

 _ _"Anna? You knew her?"__ Elsa asked again

 _ _"Yeah, I did. She helped me once, a long time ago, become who I am. She saved my life and yours, and now I need you to save Emma's. I didn't know much about Anna, but... She wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave, which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice. Now do it!"__ David said

Elsa uses her powers to free Emma and herself.

"It's working. I can see her. Emma! (Elsa helps Emma to get out of the cave.) Emma!" Hook said

"Let's get her home, warmed up." David said

Both Hook and Emma hug.

"Are you okay?" Hook asked Emma

"You did it. You saved her." Melissa said

"Yes, I did. But I also endangered her. (Elsa looked at David.) You owe me nothing." Elsa said

"I owe your sister everything, and what I said was true. She helped me, and now I'm gonna help you. This isn't over. We're gonna find Anna." David said

"I also did something else. I didn't mean too." Elsa said

"What did you do?" Melissa asked Elsa

"Four people came to this town. I accidentally frozen them." Elsa said

Elsa looked back at Melissa

Melissa, David, and Elsa went inside the ice castle. She is shocked.

"Oh my God." Melissa said

Melissa walked towards the people that are frozen.

"Isn't that..." David asked Melissa as interrupt his sentence

"Jeremy, Damon, Bonnie, and Rick. (Melissa walked towards Elsa.) Can you unfreeze them? They can't stay like that forever." Melissa said

"It's not how it works." Elsa said

"We're out of options." Melissa said

"No we're not. When Anna saved my life from Hans. She was frozen and then the act true love can settle anything." Elsa said

"Can the two of you leave? I have to be here alone with them. (Both David and Elsa leaves and drives off with Emma and Hook.) I know that you guys can't hear me. Leaving Mystic Falls 2 years ago. But I haven't regret it not one bit. Notice that I took the cure. I'm no coward. It's what I wanted to get away from. The vampires. You guys are my family. I know that family sticks together. I just wanted to build a life for myself and for Jenna. (Melissa shed a tear.) I love you guys so much." Melissa said

Melissa hugged her brother and then something happened. They unfreeze.

"We love you too." Jeremy said

They embrace Melissa.

"I would've said what are you guys are doing here." Melissa said

They stop hugging Melissa.

"I showed them the way and then we got caught in one hell of a frozen castle." Jeremy said

"That would be the new woman in town." Melissa said

They are shivering.

"Speaking of new people? We need to find somewhere warm." Bonnie said

"That I'll take care of right now." Melissa said

Melissa teleported them and herself out of their.

* * *

Melissa's mansion

Melissa appears a fireball on her hand and threw it at the fireplace.

"Seems you got some juice in you." Damon said

"How did you do that?" Alaric asked Melissa

"Remember I told you the weird stuff happens here. This happens to be one of them." Jeremy said

"Well, Regina help me practice about a year ago while I was pregnant with Baelfire." Melissa said

"And how can you afford this place?" Bonnie asked Melissa

"It was abandon. A werewolf name Ruby found it for me." Melissa said

Both August and Tyler came downstairs. Tyler was shocked. He smiled.

"Bonnie! Jeremy! Rick!" Tyler said

Tyler embrace them.

"Let me guess. The husband?" Damon asked August

"Guys. This is August Booth." Melissa said

"I can see that you've remember the ring." Damon said

"And the new born baby." Alaric said

"His name is Baelfire and he is sleeping upstairs." Melissa said

"What kind of a name is Baelfire?" Damon asked in confusion

"I rather not explain it right now." Melissa said


	76. Rocky road

Melissa is outside Regina's house. She wanted to knock on Regina's door but realized that she is still mad at her and Emma. Melissa started to walk away. Suddenly Regina open the door.

"Melissa wait. (Melissa turned back. Facing Regina.) I know that I shouldn't blame you for Marian." Regina said

"I wanted my best friend back. We both taught each other. I was losing control and almost lost my baby. But you...you helped me." Melissa said

"I know. I was helping you control your magic." Regina said

"I don't want our friendship to change. I just hope that you would forgive me. August found his happy ending with me and I wish that I can take it back for bringing back Marian." Melissa said

Regina hugged Melissa.

"I forgive you." Regina said

They stopped hugging.

"My Jeremy and my other friends are here." Melissa said

"What about your sister? Elena?" Regina asked Melissa

"Elena is under a sleeping coma spell. A spell that can't wake her up." Melissa said

"What about true love's kiss?" Regina asked again

"The only way that the spell can be broken. If someone is linked to her. Then that someone has to die to wake her up. Which by the way is Bonnie." Melissa explain

"I'm sorry." Regina apologize

Regina gives Melissa her picture back.

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Regina

* * *

Sheriff station.

Melissa doing some paperwork. Someone sneak behind her and it was Damon.

"Damn it Damon. How many times are you going to do that?" Melissa asked Damon

"Scardy cat." Damon said

Damon smirks.

"I got some work to do." Melissa said

"Yeah I can tell. With the whole sheriff station." Damon said

"Yeah but I was here the longest until Emma shown up. I wanted her to become sheriff of the town because I wasn't ready. She's the savior. But other then that I just wanted to have an adventure with my kid. This...right here. This is the adventure I wanted. It hasn't shown much horror since..." Melissa said as Damon interrupt her sentence

"I know." Damon said

"Remember Lexi? The girl that you killed? Stefan's best friend?" Melissa asked again

"Yeah." Damon said

"Somehow. Someway she knew me." Melissa said

"What do you mean?" Damon asked Melissa

"I don't know. She still didn't want to tell me. There has to be more to it." Melissa said

"Maybe she wanted you to find out." Damon said

Melissa hears Emma on the walkie talkie.

 _ _"Emma what is it?"__ Melissa asked Emma

 _ _"Meet me at the woods."__ Emma said

"Sounds like old times." Damon said

"It's just a case. And remember I'm not a hybrid anymore." Melissa said

"Yes. I remember. You took the cure." Damon said

"See you at the house." Melissa said as she teleport out in blue smoke

* * *

Melissa's now in the woods.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on?" Melissa asked both Emma and David

"Someone cursed Marian with ice powers." Emma said

"Whoever did it was trying to frame her." Damon said

"Let's find the person who did it and stop it." Melissa said

They're approaching Robin Hood's tent.

"Robin and Marian's tent's up ahead." David said

"They've left a trail." Emma said

"So we split up and we look for anything... Cold. (Emma Scoffs) Yeah. Well, Emma, you take the west. Melissa, you take the east side and I'll take the north side." David said

"Okay. Yeah. Got it." Emma said

Melissa was about to leave but then sees she Emma walking towards Robin's tent. Her and Emma hears clattering coming from inside and draws their guns, knowing it's not Robin.

"Whoever's in there, come out and put your hands up." Melissa said

Will steps out of the tent slowly and puts his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in that tent?" Emma asked Will

"It depends who's asking." Will said

"The sheriff's asking." Emma said

"And her partner in crime." Melissa said

"I never did like sheriffs very much. Not to mention deputies. Though you two do seem like the decent sort, so I'm guessing either one of you are not gonna shoot a man in the back." Will said

They looked at him in confusion, and their eyes widen when he suddenly bolts.

"Hey, stop! (Behind chasing after him through the woods. As they about to catch him, Emma trips over a log and Melissa stops.) Are you ok?" Melissa asked Emma

"Just keep going." Emma said

Melissa looked at him far away.

"Screw this. (Melissa teleported right in front of him and his eyes widen.) Hi." Melissa said

Melissa punched Will in the face and he fell down. David shown up. Making Will stand and holding onto him tightly.

"Where were you going?" David asked Will

Emma finally catches up and she is panting.

"Good work Melissa." Emma said

"Always doing my part." Melissa said

"That's why we have two sheriffs and a deputy." David said

"Two sheriffs? Bloody hell. That's not even fair, is it?" Will asked them

"Who the hell are you?" Melissa asked Will

"All right. My name's Will Scarlet. I used to be a merry man until me and Robin Hood had a bit of a falling out." Will said

"So what are you doing in his tent?" Emma asked again

"Well, I heard what happened to Marian. Terrible thing. But I kind of know something that might help." Will said

"Well, he's not here right now, so tell us." Melissa said

"Look, I'm a thief. Always been a thief, always gonna be a thief. And when there's a blackout like the other night, do you know what a thief does?" Will asked again

"He goes to work." Emma said

"Exactly. So, I'm working me way down Main Street when I break into the ice-cream parlour and see the strangest thing. There'd been no electricity for hours, but still all the ice cream was frozen solid. How...how does something like that happen." Will said

* * *

Will has taken them to "Any Given Sundae" where he is still trying to convince them that the power didn't go out during the blackout. Emma is peering through the door, Melissa kept an eye on Will, and David through the window.

"I don't know. Looks pretty normal to me." Emma said

"It was bleeding cold in there, I'm telling you." Will said

"Because they sell ice cream." Melissa said

"During the blackout." Will said

"Says the guy who's trying to avoid jail." Emma said

"I may be a thief, but I'm no liar and I can bloody well prove it." Will said

Will moves the door and tries to use a paperclip to unlock the door.

"Really? You think breaking in again is gonna help your case?" David asked Will

"Can you just be quiet a second, mate? I'm just trying to do this. Takes concentration. Bit tricky." Will said

Melissa steps forward and takes the paperclip from him.

"Paperclip, tumblers, hairpins. You can unlock with any of those." Melissa said

Melissa unlocks the door.

"How do you know how to unlock a door." Emma asked Melissa

"I learn some tricks when I was 12. Neal taught you some stuff." Melissa said

"He did." Emma said

Melissa opens the door as the bell jingles and the four of them enter, the door closing behind them.

"It doesn't look like..." Melissa said as Emma shushes her

"Shh. Listen." Emma said

They stayed quiet

"I don't hear nothing." David said

"Exactly. No compressor hum means no cooling system." Emma said

"Check the back. You'll see how right I am." Will said

They enter the freezer.

"Well, look at that." Emma said

"Looks like we owe Will an apology. (Hears the bell jingle and runs out into the main part of the shop to see Will gone.) Damn it." Melissa said

"Son of a... He's gone. (Emma notices the cashier is open and all the cash is gone.) And he didn't leave empty-handed." Emma said

Emma goes to chase after him. David stops her.

"Emma, stop. He's not the most important thing right now." David said

Emma is frustrated.

"So I just let him go?" Emma asked her father

"And then you'll find him." David said

"Will I?" Emma asked again

"What's going on? Emma, I'm your father. Talk to me." David said

"It's Regina. What she said, she was right. It's like I can't save a cat from a tree right now. It's like I'm the anti-savior." Emma said

"Emma look at me. (Emma looked at Melissa.) When you and I and Hook brought back Marion. Regina was pissed off and we ruin her happy ending. She forgives me for that. But she will forgive you too. Some people did a awful thing. Doesn't make them an awful person. You can't lose faith in yourself. Trust me. I know." Melissa said

Emma checks her phone. Notices the voicemails of Hook's. Emma put it on speakerphone.

 _ _"We found the person who froze Marian. Get to the west edge of the woods right away."__ Hook said

Emma hangs up.

"We have to get there." Emma said

"Teleportation works." Melissa said

"Ok then." Emma said

Melissa teleports both Emma and David out.

* * *

They appears in the woods. Emma looks scared when she sees Hook's predicament.

"Hey! Dairy queen!" Emma said

Snow Queen is shocked when she sees both Emma and Melissa.

"Emma? Melissa?" Snow Queen said

Both Emma and Melissa looks at the Snow Queen in confusion.

"Do we know each other?" Emma asked the Snow Queen

"How the hell do you know our names?" Melissa asked the Snow Queen

"Your reputation precedes you. You really think that the two of you has magic to stop me?" Snow Queen asked both Emma and Melissa

"There's only one way to find out." Emma said

Emma ses her magic to force the Snow Queen back. David rushes over to Hook and begins to forcefully bash away the ice around his feet. Hook looks up and sees the sharp icicles are beginning to dislodge.

"No." Hook said

Snow Queen sits up and commands the ice to start falling. But Melissa starting floating the ice with her magic. Emma uses her magic to move both Hook and her father out of the way, who land a few metres away. Melissa drops the ice on the ground.

"You guys okay?" Emma asked both her father and Hook

"Yeah, we're fine. (Sits up and looks around for the Snow Queen.) Where is she?" David asked them

"She's gone." Melissa said

* * *

Elsa is standing looking at the ice formation the Snow Queen had made. Behind her, Melissa, Emma, Hook and David re-group, after having a look for the Snow Queen.

"What is it? You okay? Hey, we're gonna find her. Don't let Regina shake your confidence." David said

"It's not that. It's the snow queen. It's like she didn't just know Elsa. She knew me and Melissa." Emma said

"Well, you are the sheriff and the savior and royalty. I think pretty much everyone in Storybrooke knows who you are. Melissa is an ex-hybrid." David said

"There's something more. It's like, when she said our names, I-I-I don't know. It sounded familiar." Emma said

"In her eyes she looked at me different. How could she know me? What does she want?" Melissa asked them

"We'll figure it out." David said

"Perhaps we should keep searching, find the villain's lair, as it were." Hook said

Emma narrows her eyes at Hook and is angry.

"So you can almost get yourself killed again? That's exactly why I told you to go to the sheriff's station." Emma said

Emma walks off, leaving a confused Hook behind once again.

"Walk with me. (Hook walked with her. They walked together.) Tell me why?" Melissa asked Hook

"Why what?" Hook asked Melissa

"Why couldn't you just wait at the station?" Melissa asked again

"It was stupid." Hook said

"Yeah and I won't let her lose you. She cares about you. If you really love her. Just tell her the truth more often. Take it for someone who knows who lost someone." Melissa said

"You did?" Hook asked again

"I was 17 and was still pregnant with Jenna. This guy was about in his early 20s. Guy name Harper. We hung out a couple of times. I've met him through my friend Anna." Melissa explain

"Was she a vampire?" Hook asked again

"Yes she was. Anyway, he kissed me that one time and I felt something. But that time. I heard a call from Anna. So I took Stefan's car and rushed to Anna's. When I got there. I found Harper and Anna's mother Pearl lying there on the floor dead. They were killed by John Gilbert." Melissa kept explaining

"Your long lost father?" Hook asked again

"He only did it to protect the town from vampires. It was the time I didn't know he was my father and Isobel was my mother. Both of them were cowards." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Hook said

"It was a long time ago. My point is that Emma cares about you. She lost Neal and Graham. She wants to have a happy ending. Which means you. She can't do that if you're dead." Melissa said

"How do you become smart about this stuff?" Hook asked again

"Years of practice. (Melissa cell phone beeps and she checks it.) I have to go. Think about what I said." Melissa said as she teleported out

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Bonnie is holding Baelfire.

"Hey Bonnie." Melissa said

"Hey. Just holding Baelfire." Bonnie said

"I can see that. It seems that he likes you." Melissa said

"Yeah. (Bonnie gave him to her. Melissa started holding her son.) August and Tyler are at work. Damon and Jeremy are walking around town." Bonnie said

"And Rick?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"He's upstairs asleep. (Melissa begins to sing him a song.) So why did you name him Baelfire? Does that mean anything?" Bonnie asked Melissa

"I name him Baelfire to represent someone who died a week ago." Melissa said

"What happen?" Bonnie asked again

"When Jenna and I left. Klaus knew that I wanted to stay somewhere. Somewhere far away from Mystic Falls. I asked about New York. So I said yes. He took me there and that's when we found Baelfire. Of course people called him Neal. Klaus apologized to me after what he did." Melissa said

"Never thought Klaus would say sorry." Bonnie said

"Well, with Elijah cheated on me with Katherine. Let's just say that Klaus kind of felt bad. Anyway back to the storyline. Klaus left. Neal and I. We just felt like this friend brother/sister kind of bond. We knew what was going on with our lives. But he needed me to watch over his ex girlfriend Emma. She has a 12 year old son name Henry. Also that's Neal's son too and Regina's adopted son." Melissa explain

"So why did Neal ask you to look after her?" Bonnie asked again

"She's the savior. A savior means that she can give people here their own happy endings. That's what the savior's job is." Melissa said

"I just met Snow and David. Are they really Emma's parents?" Bonnie asked again

"Yes." Melissa said

"But they look so..." Bonnie said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"Time was frozen here since 1983. Last year she broke the curse and everyone got their memories back." Melissa said

"What about a week ago? How did all of you got your memories back?" Bonnie asked again

"True loves kiss. It's how you break the curse or a sleeping curse." Melissa said

"So when did you and August meet?" Bonnie asked again

"By Neal." Melissa said

"Of course. And you leaving us?" Bonnie asked again

"I was pregnant with this little guy." Melissa said

They started arguing.

"Yeah. But you could've told us." Bonnie said

"I faked my own death. I didn't have a choice." Melissa said

"There's always a choice." Bonnie said

"Get out. Just get out. Or matter infact. I can do one better." Melissa said

Melissa teleported Bonnie out of the house. She walks upstairs still holding her son and put him in the carriage playing pick a boo.

* * *

Bonnie walking around town. Will Scarlett walked passed her and stop and looked behind him and looked at her. So he started walking with her.

"Aren't you a lovely thing." Will flirts with Bonnie

"Uh...thanks. Who are you?" Bonnie asked Will

"Will Scarlett." Will said

"Will Scarlett. Like from Robin Hood stories?" Bonnie asked again

"Well me and him had a fallen out." Will said

"Uh huh. So why are you talking to me? You don't even know me." Bonnie said

"I always see a pretty face." Will said

"That's cute. I get it. Trying to charm a girl." Bonnie said

Jeremy calls out Bonnie outside of Granny's.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said

"It was great seeing you but I got to go." Bonnie said

"Sure thing love." Will said

Bonnie walks towards both Jeremy and Damon.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked he was worried about her

"Melissa teleport me out of the house." Bonnie said

"Why?" Jeremy asked Bonnie

"I've said some things. Leaving us. Faking her death." Bonnie said

"She only did it cause it had to be done." Jeremy said

"Why are you defending her?" Bonnie asked Jeremy

"Because she is my sister and also my cousin." Jeremy said

"He's right Bonnie." Damon said

"I can't believe you two." Bonnie said

Bonnie started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked again

Bonnie paused.

"I need to be alone." Bonnie said

Bonnie kept walking.


	77. Intentions

Melissa's mansion

Melissa sleeping. Dreaming something that wasn't familiar. She was dreaming about Lexi, Emma, and the Snow Queen. Then she wakes and gasps. And woke up her husband.

"Hey. Hey. It was just a dream. (Melissa breathes as her husband calms her down. She layed down on him.) It's ok." August said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa wakes up in her room. She get's out her shot gun and walked downstairs quietly. She walked towards the hallway and sees a familiar friend.

"Damn it Lexi." Melissa said

"Now is that a way to treat a friend?" Lexi asked Melissa

They both laughed and hugged each other.

"You two know each other?" Stefan asked both Lexi and Melissa

"She found me in Durham." Melissa said

"I told her about myself and she wasn't afraid of me. I sent her here." Lexi said

"Yes. (Melissa looked at Stefan.) It's 5am in the morning and I believe it's someone's birthday today. Happy 100 in..." Melissa paused

"Give her a minute." Lexi said

"162." Melissa said

"Yes." Stefan said

"So you're not mad?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Why would I be mad? You kept a secret from me. And you did it for the right reason." Stefan said

"I can see that you're pregnant." Lexi said

"Yeah. I am." Melissa said

"You're my friend. But I'm not going to judge you." Lexi said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Morning.

It was a weekend on a Saturday. Melissa walked downstairs.

"Morning." August said

"Morning." Melissa said

Melissa kissed her husband.

"You going to tell us?" Damon asked Melissa

"About?" Melissa asked in confusion

"What happen in your dreams?" Damon asked again

"What about them and how did you kno...have you been poking around in my dreams again?" Melissa asked again

"No. Maybe." Damon said

"You know what, I'm going to take Baelfire to mommy and me classes." Melissa said

"It's a Saturday." August said

"I know that. But Ashley is in charge of it and I need to get there rite now." Melissa said

"Are you going to take the car?" August asked his wife

"I think I'll walk there with the carriage that I'm going to put him in." Melissa said

"Let me go with you." August said

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked her husband

"I'm not letting you walk by yourself with Baelfire." August said

"I've got magic to protect myself." Melissa said

"I know. (They left the house and started walking and kept walking.) Mommy and me classes are on school days. Which means you wanted me to tag along." August said

"I can't get anything pass you." Melissa said

"Is it about the dreams?" August asked again

"I don't know if they're dreams or memories. It felt real. Like I knew Emma and this Snow Queen before." Melissa said

"Maybe someone compelled you for new memories." August said

"No. It's something else." Melissa said

"I'll look out for our son." August said

Melissa kissed her husband.

"I love you." Melissa said

"I love you too." August said

Melissa leaves Baelfire and August alone.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Sheriff station.

"So what happen to the high school on halloween night at the carnival?" Liz asked Melissa

"About Vicki Donovan. I don't know that much. I was hanging out with Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline." Melissa said

"Any reason why you were hanging with my daughter and Ms. Bennett and Mr. Lockwood?" Liz asked again

"Stefan didn't want me involved." Melissa said

* * *

Stefan is waiting in front Sheriff station for Melissa.

"So what happened?" Stefan asked Melissa

"Sheriff Forbes knows nothing about Vicki. That I was hanging out with Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler. With this pregnancy I don't know that if it's a boy or girl." Melissa said

"You will. (Melissa smiled at Stefan.) Let's go home." Stefan said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Forest.

Melissa walking in the forest until she notice someone following her. She sees ice on the ground.

"I know you're out here. If you don't come out of hiding then I will use my magic on you. (The Snow Queen came out of hiding of a tree.) Why the hell are you following me?" Melissa asked the Snow Queen

"You almost look like my baby sister Maria." Snow Queen said

"That's funny. Because my sister Elena had at least 3 doppelgangers." Melissa said

"You're not a doppelganger." Snow Queen said

"You didn't answer my question." Melissa said

Snow Queen walked towards Melissa.

"To be honest. We've met before." Snow Queen said

Melissa raised her gun at the Snow Queen.

"No we haven't." Melissa said

"You're not going to shoot me." Snow Queen said

"Try me." Melissa said

"Is the memories coming back? The dreams?" Snow Queen asked Melissa

"How do you know about that? Who are you?" Melissa asked again

"So many questions." Snow Queen as she teleported away

"No wait. Damn it." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls past.

Salvatore residence.

"So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it." Lexi said

"Have you had sex yet?" Melissa asked Stefan

"No." Stefan said

Melissa smirks.

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Lexi said

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or...or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan said

"Wow. I screwed with a Lockwood and now look where that got me." Melissa said

"That sounds all mature and grown-up." Lexi said

"You're not getting any older." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Emma walks towards her car, and as she reaches her car, she steps in a puddle which is near her door.

"What the hell? (Melissa approaches to Emma.) Melissa. Are you ok?" Emma asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa lied

"Are you sure?" Emma asked again as she get suspicious

"Yes. (Melissa lied again.) What are you doing here? (Emma smiling.) This isn't about the Snow Queen. I think this has something to do with a hook as a hand. Did he ask you out?" Melissa asked Emma

"Yes." Emma said

Melissa screamed of excitement.

"Oh my God. I'm so proud of you." Melissa said

Melissa hugged Emma.

"Thank you. I gotta get ready for tonight." Emma said

"Melissa get's in her truck and starting the engine and drives off.

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Someone knocks on the door.

"It's open! Come on in. (Elena enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel and Melissa. Lexi sees her and recognizes her as Katherine.) Oh my God! How...uh- wh-...Who?" Lexi asked Elena

"Lexi this is Elena. Elena...Lexi. She's a friend of Stefan's." Melissa said

"Is he here?" Elena asked both Lexi and Melissa

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked again

"No." Elena said

"We'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi said

"That's okay." Elena said as she leaves

Lexi marched upstairs and Melissa looked worried so she followed her. They both goes to Stefan's Bedroom, Lexi seems furious.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lexi asked Stefan

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked Lexi

"You don't know about any of this do you?" Lexi asked

"Know what? I don't even know what this is about." Melissa said

Lexi walked to Stefan's desk.

"I just met Elena. (Lexi holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine.) You have some serious explaining to do." Lexi said

"Well, I'm guessing more secrets and I'm pretty sure that this outfit is not the one for tonight. So I'm gonna go change." Melissa said

"I'll help you with that. (Lexi looked back at Stefan.) We're not done having this conversation. (Both Melissa and Lexi gone to Melissa's room. She turns around so that she doesn't see Lexi get changed.) Ok. You can turn around now." Lexi said

Melissa looked at her outfit. She wore a black wang top and elastic waist chiffon ruffle tiered skirt.

"Wow. You look hot." Melissa said

"Well, what can I say. I try. (They both laughed.) Ok. Let's see. (Lexi looked through Melissa's closet. She found one. It was a cutout-back lace bodycon dress.) Here. I think this one is you. Go try it on. (Lexi turns around. Melissa tries it on and Lexi turn back around.) See, you look amazing. All the boys are going to be looking and starring at you of how hot you are." Lexi said

"I just hope that 1 of them don't try anything." Melissa said

"I know. Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you." Lexi said

"Thanks Lex." Melissa thanking Lexi

"You're welcome Mel." Lexi said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa's mansion.

"Where the hell were you?" Jeremy asked his sister as he was worried about her

"I was at the mommy and me class." Melissa said

"Cut the crap. We just saw August with Baelfire." Bonnie said

"And we knew what you were doing." Alaric said

"You saw them?" Melissa asked them

"Yes we did." Damon said

"I was going into the forest to look for answers." Melissa said

"Answers for what?" Alaric asked Melissa

"Of why she was in my dreams. Her and Emma. I know she can detect someone who's lying. I was lying to her about what the Snow Queen said. So she's got to be planning something. I was trying to get information. Somehow she knows me. Like somewhere. Whether it was memories or dreams. I don't know. I had to do what I had to do." Melissa said

"Well, since you told us this. I have something to say to you." Bonnie said

"And what's that?" Melissa asked Bonnie

"I'm sorry for blaming you for this entire year." Bonnie said

"That you were dead. With Elena gone and for that magical coma spell that Kai put her under. I promise Elena that I will not lose another sister. And I'm not going too." Jeremy said

"Jer. What do you mean by that?" Melissa asked her brother

"We've been talking and..." Alaric said as Damon interrupts him

"We were hoping..." Damon said as Jeremy interrupts him

"Guys I got this." Jeremy said

"Ok. You're starting to scare me." Melissa said

"Storybrooke school will have a new art teacher. When school starts back up in August." Jeremy said

"Wait. Does that mean your..." Melissa said as her brother interrupt her

"I'm going to stay here." Jeremy said

"Oh my God. (Melissa hugged her brother. She starts having happy tears.) I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you. What about Santa Fe?" Melissa asked again

"I think helping my other sister is a best option. So I train a hunter back at Santa Fe." Jeremy said

"I'm just...I'm just relieved. (Jenna running down the stairs.) Jenna Harper Alexia Flair no running down the stairs." Melissa said

"I'm sorry mommy." Jenna said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Both Lexi and Melissa doing their own make up in Stefan's room and continuing the conversation.

"You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi said

"Defiantly." Melissa said

"No, it's not what you guys think. She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi said

"Clones or doppelgangers." Melissa said

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. (Stefan sees both Lexi and Melissa expression on their faces.) Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different." Stefan said

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then?" Lexi asked again

"Lexi. Elena not a girl prick or a raging bitch. She's friendly." Melissa said

"Elena is...Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly when I'm around her, I...I completely forget what I am." Stefan said

"Oh my god! You're in love with her." Lexi said

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan said

"Ooh. I would have to say Elena and Stefan sitting in the tree. But that would be embarrassing. And because it's your birthday. I'll be right back." Melissa said

Melissa leaves Stefan's room and goes to her room. She get's out a present. She leaves her room and got back into his room.

"What's this?" Stefan asked Melissa

"Open it." Melissa said

Stefan opened his present and sees a new leather jacket.

"How can you afford this?" Stefan asked again

"I got a job at the grill a month ago. I just figure I would have something to do. Plus, I paid $100 for that jacket." Melissa said

"I'll pay you back." Stefan said

"Don't. It's your birthday today. I don't want you to pay me back." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa's mansion.

Melissa making dinner with her brother's help.

"Jer." Melissa said

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Melissa smiled at her brother.

"Thank you. I mean, for staying here. I guess I needed a sibling here." Melissa said

"Not only that I did it for you, but also for Elena." Jeremy said

"If we're dead. Then she'll see us again. Maybe her and Damon would have a life together." Melissa said

"They would've." Jeremy said

"Dinner's ready. (They've rushed in the kitchen. Everyone grabbed a plate and grabbed some food. They sat at the table.) I know it's not thanksgiving but I want us to say what were thankful for. Who wants to start?" Melissa asked anyone

"I'm thankful that my best friend here who was like a sister to me that didn't die. I'm glad that she's alive." Bonnie said

"I'm thankful for coming in this town and getting my mind off of things." Alaric said

"Melissa. You were always there when we needed you the most. I wanted to say thank you for seeing your sister again." Damon said

"I'm thankful for having an art job here and spending time with my sister, niece and nephew." Jeremy said

"Give all of you thanks for being their for me with my wolf transformation again." Tyler said

"I'm thankful for having my beautiful wife and our son and for her daughter." August said

"I only wish that Elena was here. She would give all of you thanks for being there for her. As for me, I give all of you thanks for love and family. I should've told all of you. But I didn't and that's in the past now. I have a beautiful son and daughter. I have a husband now. Most importantly a family. I'm thankful that I'm not losing hope for myself." Melissa said

They raised their glasses and took a sip. They eat their food.

* * *

1 hour later.

Melissa washing the dishes. Alaric approaches behind her.

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked Alaric as she was worried about him

"About what you said. It was sad. Back in Mystic Falls. There was something that I always wanted. But then Kai showed up and..." Alaric said

Alaric was starting to cry. Melissa hugged him.

"It's ok. I know. It's ok that you miss her. That you miss Jo." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Mystic Grill.

Both Lexi and Melissa enter the Grill. Damon approaches to them.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked both Lexi and Melissa

"He said he'd meet us here." Lexi said

"Buy you a— (Lexi walks away from him. But he grabbed Melissa's arm.) What about you?" Damon asked Melissa

"Not a chance in hell. (Melissa jerked her arm back and walked with Lexi.) Always a dick." Melissa said

A guy approaches them.

"Would you two ladies like a drink?" Guy asked both Melissa and Lexi

"She can't have a drink. The only drink that she can have is water." Lexi said

"Oh come on. Just one little sip." Guy said

"No thank you." Melissa said

The guy grabbed Melissa's arm. But Lexi twist his arm onto his back.

"She said no. And do you know what that means?" Lexi asked the guy

"No means no." Guy said

Guy groans in pain.

"That's right. (Lexi stopped twisting his arm and he face her eye to eye and she compelled him.) Walk away and get the hell out of here. (He walked away. Lexi looked back at Melissa.) Are you ok?" Lexi asked Melissa

"I'm fine. (Both Melissa and Lexi sees Stefan walks in and talking to Matt.) There's Stefan...and talking to Matt." Melissa said

"You know, all this time I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Lexi said

"What is it?" Melissa asked Lexi

"Well...I..." Lexi said

Stefan approaches to them.

"I went to Elena's." Stefan said

"Did she love your jacket?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Yes she did." Stefan said

"She's not coming, is she?" Melissa asked again

"No. She's not." Stefan said

"We can have fun together. Just the three of us." Lexi said

"As long as I'm dancing slowly. I can't be at the dance floor a long time." Melissa said

"Don't worry. You'll won't be." Lexi said

Stefan take his jacket off and put it on the chair.

* * *

20 minutes now.

Both Lexi and Melissa is dancing but Stefan isn't.

"Not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said

"How can you make a fool out of yourself?" Melissa asked Stefan

"You're not that bad." Lexi said

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you guys see Damon with his camera phone." Stefan said

"Right. Ok. It's been long enough for me and I need to sit down and drink some more water. You guys finish your dance." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Next morning.

At the Sheriff station.

Melissa doing some paperwork as always. Emma came in.

"Hey. How was your date with Killian?" Melissa asked Emma

"It was great. But Will crashed our date. The rest of the night was going so well." Emma said

"Good." Melissa said

"Why did you lie to me yesterday?" Emma asked Melissa

"I was trying to find the Snow Queen. She knows me. She knows you. And it's bothering me. Whether it was dreams or memories. Lexi was in there too." Melissa said

"Who was Lexi?" Emma asked again

"She's the one that found me in Durham and head to Mystic Falls. She was the first vampire I've met." Melissa said

* * *

They're driving through the streets of Storybrooke in Emma's car, and the radio is on, giving the news.

 _"That was "left of the dial" by the replacements coming to you here on w-o-l-f 98, home of the original party animals. Current temps in the Storybrooke Metro area are 70s in midtown, dropping to low 30s out by the ice wall. Ain't it always something at the town line?_ (Ice suddenly appears on the road, and Emma's car goes out of control. Melissa hangs on tightly and Emma manages to safely stop the car. She is breathing heavily.) _But don't sweat it, not that you can. Wherever you are, chill out with us... as we head into another five in a row, brought to you by granny's diner. Granny's diner... it's better than you remember. All right, we've got a request here from Mr. rip van winkle, who is looking for something classic to wake up to. Well, the doctor is in."_ Radio man announcing

They get out of the car and sees all the ice. They follow the ice trail and comes across the Snow Queen. Both Emma and Melissa draw their guns and points it at her.

"What the hell do you want from us?! Hey! Stop! (They follow the Snow Queen into a small courtyard, but she has disappeared.) What the hell?" Emma said

"That's what I said." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

The Grill.

Melissa sees Caroline angry and drunk. She approaches to her.

"Caroline. I can see that your drunk and angry about something. It's about Damon isn't it?" Melissa asked Caroline

Caroline ignores both Melissa and Bonnie approaches to them.

"Caroline." Bonnie said

"Don't talk to me." Caroline said

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie said

"It's about the necklace." Melissa said

"Yeah. It is." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, You got what you wanted...and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked Caroline

"Damon? Care he's messing with your head." Melissa said

"Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie said

"As opposed to how friends treats me." Caroline said as she walks off

"Bonnie..." Melissa said as Bonnie cuts her off

"I'll be fine." Bonnie said as she walks off

Melissa sees Elena. She approaches to Lexi and Stefan.

"Please tell me that you guys weren't listening?" Melissa asked both Lexi and Stefan

"We weren't." Stefan said

Melissa gives them the look.

"We were." Lexi said

"Elena's here." Melissa said

They looked at Elena.

"I'm going to get us some birthday drinks." Lexi said

"Lexi..." Melissa said as Lexi cuts her off

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I'll give you some extra water." Lexi said as she leaves them

"Stefan. Do you want to know what I think?" Melissa asked Stefan

"Hmm." Stefan said

"Elena is hiding her feelings. She's in love with you." Melissa said

"I know." Stefan said

"A part of her is afraid of you. The other part she's not. (Both Melissa and Stefan see Lexi talking to Elena.) You're hearing what they're saying." Melissa said

"Yeah." Stefan said

Lexi returns to the pool table.

"I drank your tequila, sorry." Lexi said to Stefan

Lexi gave Melissa a water bottle.

"Thank you." Stefan thanking Lexi

Stefan smiles.

"You weren't supposed to be listening. (Lexi sees Stefan's face) I was feeling epic, whatever." Lexi said

Both Elena and Stefan looked at each other from the distance. She approaches to them.

"Lexi. Remember that thing that we talked about earlier?" Melissa asked Lexi

"Right that thing." Lexi said

They left Elena and Stefan alone. Lexi and Melissa walked to the booth and sat.

"Today, you were about to tell me something." Melissa said

"I have to be honest with you. I've never met you in Durham." Lexi said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked again

"I've met you when you were about seven." Lexi said

"Seven? You've been keeping this from me. I mean was I even in Durham that entire time?" Melissa asked again

"No." Lexi said

"Then where was it?" Melissa asked again

"Richfield Minnesota." Lexi said

Melissa shakes her head and shed a tear.

"No." Melissa said

"I know you don't believe me. But it's true." Lexi said

Melissa kept shaking her head.

"This is too much." Melissa said

Melissa walked away and walked in the bathroom.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At the Sheriff's station.

Will wakes up on a bed in the cell. Melissa, Emma, David, and Elsa are there, still going through the record books. Emma sees he's awake and approaches the bars.

"I just thought it was a poorly stocked pub." Will said

"Seems like every town needs a village idiot, but your little stunt pulled us away from an important investigation." Melissa said

"And interrupted my night off. Start talking." Emma said

"The last thing I remember is running away from you, and then I celebrated my escape with a nice bottle of whiskey." Will said

Emma pulls out the book "Alice in Wonderland".

"Did you celebrate with all your friends... Alice and the white rabbit? This was on you in the library. This was in your pocket. Mean anything to you?" Emma asked Will

"Nope. Doesn't mean a thing." Will said

Melissa indicates to his black eyes.

"How about your eye? You get a look at whoever gave you that shiner?" Melissa asked Will

Hook enters the station. Will sees Hook.

"Now, that is an interesting question, isn't it?" Will asked them

Emma turns to look at Hook.

"Where were you?" Emma asked Hook

"Sorry, love. I just got your message." Hook said

"It's okay. I just need another minute here." Emma said

"You were about to tell us who did that to your face." Melissa said

Will looks at Hook again, before looking back at both Emma and Melissa.

"It's a bloody mystery to me. Your guess is as good as mine." Will said

"Well, if you remember anything, We'll know where to find you." Melissa said

Emma begins walking towards Hook.

"You're just gonna keep me in here because I broke into a bloody library?" Will asked again

Emma turns to look at him briefly.

"Because you crashed my date." Emma said

Stops in front of Hook and smiles.

"Emma, Melissa, there's something I need to talk to both the of you." David said

They approaches to the desk where David and Elsa are.

"Make it fast please. I need to find the Snow Queen and get more information from her." Melissa said

"The name the Snow Queen's been using in Storybrooke, Sarah Fisher, that name doesn't appear anywhere in the census records." David said

"What does that mean?" Emma asked her father

"You're right... She didn't come here by any curse." David said

"Then how did she get here?" Emma asked again

"What the hell does she want?" Melissa asked David

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Mystic Grill.

Melissa get's out of the bathroom. She sees Lexi trying to bribe Damon with tequila. Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl. Melissa get's a worried look on her face. She walks towards Stefan and Elena. The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.

"Stefan look." Melissa said

Stefan sees what's happening.

"Oh my god! (Stefan tries to leave the Grill.) Excuse me, sorry." Stefan said

"Can't go out this way." Officer said

Stefan, Elena, and Melissa went the other way and they were in a back alley. Stefan pulled Elena out of sight from the scene as they saw Damon staked Lexi in the heart. Stefan is in shock.

"Lexi!" Melissa said

Melissa's voice is breaking. Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Damon is having a drink in Stefan's room. Both Melissa and Stefan arrives. She has a shot gun on her hand.

"Told you I'd take care of it. (Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins his brother against the wall.) Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon said

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan said

Stefan stabs his brother with a stake. Damon is shocked.

"You missed!" Damon said

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done. (Damon falls to the ground and pulls out the stake. Melissa aims the shotgun at him.) Melissa don't." Stefan begged

"Why? He killed her. She knew who I was in the past and I wanted to get more information from her. My friend. (Melissa yelled.) HE KILLED MY FRIEND." Melissa said

"I know. But you're pregnant and not thinking straight. Be better then the Melissa that I know. Lexi would never let you do this." Stefan said

Melissa shot at Damon's leg and he grunt in pain. She sobs and Stefan hugged her and then they leave.


	78. Breaking glass

At the sheriff station.

Melissa, Emma, and Elsa continue their researches on the Snow Queen.

"Somewhere in here, there's got to be something on her." Emma said

"There has to be a better strategy. While we're reading files, my sister is out there somewhere. We have to confront this Snow Queen." Elsa said

"Believe me, if I could, we would." Emma said

"All we have to do is find her first. We have to be careful. This woman is tricky. She seems to know all three of us, and we don't remember anything about her. This wasn't an accident." Melissa said

"She took our memories." Elsa said

"The question is why. We need to find out what the hell she's up to." Emma said

Hook enters with another box.

"Paperwork, ahoy! Old city records from the mayor's office, per your request." Hook said

"Oi! Somebody's forgotten about me dinner! I had the bangers and mash." Will said

"You had the water and pop-tart." Emma said

"Somebody's already had a nibble." Will said

"I've had my shots." Emma said

"What a relief. Now, I've served me time. So when will I be free?" Will asked them

"Not until you give us real answers." Melissa said

"Well... I'm off to take Henry sailing, love, unless there's something else you want me to do here." Hook said

"Make sure Henry wears his life vest." Emma said

"Befriending the son to get in with the mum? Yep, no one will ever see through that." Will said

"Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself... Mate. (Hook kisses Emma on the cheek.) Goodbye." Hook said as he leaves

"Lady!" Will said

Will getting Melissa's attention. She turns around.

"The names Melissa." Melissa said

"Melissa, right. So how's your friend, Bonnie?" Will asked Melissa

"You are on dangerous ground. She's a witch nimrod." Melissa said

"And so are you." Will said

"What do you want?" Melissa asked Will

"Out of here and a date with her." Will said

"Not going to happen." Melissa said

Elsa finds pictures.

"Emma, look. Why are there pictures of you mixed in with the city records?" Elsa asked Emma

"Let's just say when Regina was mayor, she abused her power a bit. She was looking for any reason to run me out of town. That's the first time Henry and I went for hot cocoa. When I walked him to school for the first time." Emma said

Emma finds a picture of the Snow Queen and herself.

"Emma? What is it?" Elsa asked again

"It's you and the Snow queen." Melissa said

"You both still don't remember any of this?" Elsa asked both Emma and Melissa

"No, but we know someone who might. The person who had the photos taken." Emma said

"I have to do something. Are you guys going to be ok without me?" Melissa asked both Elsa and Emma

"Yeah. Of course." Emma said

Melissa teleports out.

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Melissa searching in the spell book for a solution. She looked at a spell and it's the kind of spell that she needed. A locator spell. She rounded the candles around her. The fire appeared on the candles and she start to chant.

"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. (Lion beings lead their nest. Lion beings lead their nest. Lion beings lead their nest.) Melissa stops chanting

Melissa knows where the Snow Queen is at.

* * *

Melissa was heading to the woods but sees Emma and Elsa driving the voltz wagan and stopped. They open the door and was shocked when they see her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked both Emma and Elsa

"We can ask the same as you." Emma said

"Ok you caught me. I was doing a locator spell to find the Snow Queen." Melissa said

"I thought that we discuss this. Which means that you'll have to stay with Elsa. I'll find her myself." Emma said

"Emma, I..." Melissa was about to apologize but Emma cuts her off

"Just don't." Emma said

Emma leaves to find something in the woods. Both Melissa and Elsa stayed behind.

"I just want to find out why am I connected to all of this. What does the Snow Queen want with me?" Melissa asked Elsa

"Emma doesn't want you to get hurt." Elsa said

"Everyone doesn't need to protect me. I get hurt a lot." Melissa said

"She told me that you were once a hybrid. That you were part vampire." Elsa said

"Did she tell you that I did it with my daughter's protection?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. But she also told me that you cured yourself." Elsa said

"I did. I had to make things right again. My ancestor Katherine. She was a traveler." Melissa said

"A traveler?" Elsa asked Melissa

"It's a witch who practices dark magic. I on the other hand practice good magic. My ancestors skip from generation to generation and they never had magic since. But I'm the only person in my family that was born of magic. My sister Elena wasn't." Melissa said

"So your brother Jeremy doesn't have magic?" Elsa asked again

"No. Well, I mean he isn't really my brother. He's my cousin." Melissa said

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion

"I'll explain another time." Melissa said

Elsa hears Anna calling for her.

"Elsa. Elsa? Elsa, help!" Anna said

"It's Anna." Elsa said

"Elsa. Help me." Anna said

Melissa grabs Elsa's arm.

"What if it's a trap?" Melissa asked again

"It's my sister." Elsa said

Elsa she goes into the woods.

"Crap." Melissa said

Melissa follows Elsa.

* * *

Both Elsa and Melissa running into the woods. Elsa is looking for her sister.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa said

They arrive in a front of a cliff. Elsa sees her sister on the other side.

"I don't know about this." Melissa said

"Elsa!" Anna said

"Don't move! I'll be right there!" Elsa said

Elsa uses her powers to build a bridge.

"Help! Please!" Anna said

They're is still looking for Anna.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa said

"Elsa!" Anna said

They finds Anna on snow. Elsa hugs her.

"I was so worried I'd never find you." Elsa said

"But I'm so glad you did." Snow Queen said

"You stay away from us. It's okay, Anna. I won't let her hurt you." Elsa said

The Snow Queen turns Anna into ice the she disappears then she traps both Elsa and Melissa.

"I told you it was a trap." Melissa said

"Where's Anna? What did you do?" Elsa asked the Snow Queen

"I'm sorry for all the theater, but she was never really here. An icy illusion because... I needed you. Especially you Margaret. Other times you can't face your fear. Look at yourselves. So much fear. Imagine what you could do. You both had a chance to do so once, but... You squandered it. Fortunately for me, the more frightened you are, the stronger those chains will hold. And that's all I need for now... is for you two out of my way. I would tell you that everything is going to be fine, that I won't hurt you, but your worry, your fear, are exactly what's needed right now." Snow Queen said

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Melissa asked the Snow Queen

"I'm going to build a snowman." Snow Queen said as she walks away

* * *

20 minutes later.

"Elsa. We're going to get through this ok." Melissa said

"It's all my fault." Elsa said

"None of this is your fault. Emma is out there. We have to get these chains off and help her. Close your eyes and focus." Melissa said

They closed their eyes. They tried to free themselves.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." Elsa said

"Incendia." Melissa said

They succeeded. They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Let's go find Emma." Elsa said

"I can do a locator spell right quick." Melissa said

"Ok. But we better hurry up." Elsa said

Melissa chants again.

"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti. (Lion beings lead their nest. Lion beings lead their nest. Lion beings lead their nest.) (Melissa stopped chanting.) I know where she is. But we got to hurry." Melissa said

They start running.

* * *

They see the Snow Queen strangle both Regina and Emma.

"How about a little team work?" Melissa asked Elsa

"Ok." Elsa said

"1...2..." Melissa counting

Both Elsa and Melissa used their magic to throw down the Snow Queen and rescues Emma and Regina.

"You want a fight? Fight me." Elsa said

The Snow Queen gets up.

"Well done, Elsa. You are losing your fear. There's hope for you yet." Snow Queen said

"Let's just finish this now." Regina said

"No need. I have what I want." Snow Queen said as she disappears

"Are you guys okay?" Melissa asked both Emma and Regina

"We are now. Why didn't you tell me about Sidney?" Emma asked Regina

"Because, despite what you wish, we're not partners. I didn't ask you to tag along." Regina said

"Well, I did. And if you had told me, maybe you would have saved us some trouble." Emma said

"Okay, tell you what? That I threw Sidney in a mirror to help me kill Marian, but then I changed my mind? What's the point? You never would have believed me. I know you too well, Swan. Stop trying to get me to forgive you because it will never happen." Regina said

"Stop it. You two need to mend your differences. Otherwise Storybrooke doesn't stand a chance." Elsa said

"We have to stick together." Melissa said

"We never will. (Regina looks at Melissa.) I forgive you because you're my friend. But I can't forgive her." Regina said as she disappears

"Why did you guys didn't listen?" Emma asked both Melissa and Elsa

"I told her that it was a trap." Melissa said

"The Snow Queen made it seem like Anna was here. I thought I was chasing her." Elsa said

"I get it. I'd do the same thing. (Emma looking at Melissa.) I'm sorry for doubting you." Emma apologize

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. It's just that it kept bugging me so much just to find out the truth." Melissa said

"No more lies between us. Just the truth. Alright." Emma said

Melissa nods. Both Emma and Melissa hugged each other and they stopped hugging.

"Why did you let Regina just walk away?" Elsa asked Emma

"You heard her. She wants nothing to do with me." Emma said

"Maybe you shouldn't give up on her so soon. If there's one thing my sister taught me, you don't give up on people. If someone's important to you, don't give up on them. Even if they say hurtful things or send a giant snow monster to chase you away." Elsa said

Melissa looked at Emma.

"If I were you. I would never give up on family or friends. Speaking of which. I got to get back." Melissa said as she teleported out

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, Damon, and Alaric downstairs while Melissa upstairs holding her son. She's gets his pacifier and put it in his mouth. Her daughter was sleeping in her bed. She sits down on a chair while still holding him. She was telling them a bedtime story.

 ** _ _ **Once upon a time,**__**

 _ _There is two beautiful half siblings that their parents love so much. A brother and a sister. The mother had to leave the daughter behind because she was pregnant with her daughter's half brother. The mother didn't have a choice. Her baby was linked to a magical world. A place called the enchanted forest. The mother's boyfriend asked her to marry her and she said yes. She asked the queen Regina to be the maid of honor and also said yes. Even though that this queen used to be evil. The girl always see hope for people. People that she wants to help. Her friend Baelfire was the best man. So they got married and started dancing and then singing to each other. Few months later the baby came out. She didn't know what to call him. Regina told everybody that they had to go back. So, Snow white helped cast the curse and they went back to the world without magic again. The girl was excited that the savior is back and the girl's daughter. But everyone had cursed memories again and girl's daughter doesn't know who she is. Neal/Baelfire died. So the girl named her son Baelfire by the honor of him. Regina kissed her son on the head and everyone who was cursed got their memories back. The daughter hugged her mother and everyone lived happily ever after. The end.__


	79. Shine the light

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa combing her hair and put it in a ponytail. Her husband walked in Jenna's room.

"You need to go to the station." August said

"Of course cause I'm deputy." Melissa said

"It sounds urgent." August said

"Always is." Melissa said

"Spending time with our son and you spending time with your daughter again and to much work on our hands. We need to spend more time together." August said

"I know. And speaking of work. I've to go." Melissa said

* * *

Sherrif station.

They watch Emma's video.

"Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours." Snow Queen said

Video stopped.

"Emma, that's you. You must be..." Mary Margaret said as Emma finishes her sentence

"16." Emma said

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen? Emma, you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?" Regina asked Emma

"Apparently my run-in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased. All this time in this foster home, or whatever that place was... It's gone." Emma said

Melissa recognized something in the background.

"Emma can you rewind that please. (Emma rewinds it.) Stop. (She stops.) Can you zoom in that background?" Melissa asked Emma

Emma zooms in.

"We don't have time for this." Mr. Gold said

"Stop." Melissa said

Emma stop zooming and all of them sees a little girl who looks exactly Melissa.

"I knew it." Melissa

"You two know each other after all." Regina said

"Lexi was trying to tell me. My memories. Everything." Melissa said

"Memories that she took." Emma said

"I was about 7 at that time." Melissa said

"So this must've happen 14 years ago." Emma said

"Look, I-I just don't understand how she even ended up in this world." Belle said

"We were hoping Gold could tell us that. You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?" Emma asked Gold

"Considering the time I spent on the same task, I'd love to know." Gold said

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma or Melissa? I mean, shouldn't we be more concerned about why?" David asked them

"Obviously, she needed her for something. But what? Well, that's our next problem." Regina said

"Well, we know she's hiding somewhere in the north woods. We combed every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before." David said

"Which means she must be hiding something." Hook said

"But where?" Melissa asked them

"What about her ice-cream truck?" Henry asked them

"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice-cream truck?" Emma asked her son

"I'm a kid. I notice these kind of things." Henry said

* * *

Woods

"David, call off the search party. We found the truck near the merry men's camp. Thanks for keeping an eye out." David said

"Gladly. You're the first sheriff I don't mind assisting. Uh, Regina, I was hoping we could talk." Robin said

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm about to storm an evil ice-cream truck." Regina said

"My advise. Give her sometime to process this. She's been hurt enough already." Melissa said

They opens the truck.

"It appears she beat us to it. She's cleared out the vessel." Hook said

"What now? Should we question the cows she gets her milk from? Maybe search the waffle-cone factory?" Regina asked them

"Hang on. Look." Emma said

Melissa bends the locker. She opens the freezer and finds a file.

"Looks like the dairy Queen's been following me and Emma for a long time. I still need to know where I fit in, into all of this." Melissa said

Both Emma and Melissa reads the Snow Queen's file.

"According to this, she was mine and Margaret's foster parent for six months." Emma said

"6 months?" Melissa asked in confusion

"That's the longest I was ever in one spot, but I don't remember a second of it." Emma said

"Me neither." Melissa said

"You all right, Swan?" Hook asked Emma

"I'm fine. It was all a long time ago." Emma said

"Melissa?" Hook asked Melissa

"This is to much." Melissa said

"Wounds that are made when we're young tend to linger." Hook said

"How would you know?" Emma asked Hook

"Believe it or not, I was once a child." Hook said

"Yeah, like a million years ago." Emma said

Melissa smirks. But they looked at her and she stops.

"Sorry." Melissa apologize

"It was more like 200. What is it?" Hook asked again

"It's a painting I did when I was in school." Emma said

"That so surprising?" Hook asked again

"It's not the only one." Emma said

"This crazy woman has a whole file of our old art projects and essays." Melissa said

"Just like the one I have for Henry. You don't keep stuff like this unless you care about someone." Emma said

"Well, perhaps the Snow Queen wasn't simply using the two of you. Perhaps she'd grown fond of the both of you over time." Hook said

"Looks like the feeling was mutual. (Emma reads a card.) "Thanks for being the family I never had. Love, Emma." I wrote that to her." Emma said

Melissa get's out a small tape.

"This was a tape of my elementary school talent show. A talent show that I never remember." Melissa said

"Looks like you three were close once." Hook said

"But she still erased our memories. Something must have happened to change all that." Emma said

"There has to be a clue as to why." Melissa said

"Perhaps there is... If you can read hieroglyphs." Hook said

Melissa get's angry and they see a tree falling.

"What the hell." Emma said in confusion

"Did you..." Hook asked in confusion

"No I didn't. (They both see Melissa.) Melissa." Emma said

"I'm sorry. It was my emotions that got me." Melissa said

* * *

Sheriff station.

"The Snow Queen is your aunt?" Emma asked Elsa

"According to this heraldry book I found in the library. Her name is Ingrid. I didn't even know my mother had any sisters. I'm as surprised as you are." Elsa said

"Well, spend a little more time in this town, love, you'll realize just about everyone's related." Hook said

"This book traces the lineage in Arendelle for generations. That's Gerda, my mother. This is Helga and the little sister is Arella, my two other aunts." Elsa said

"Bloody hell. Look at these two. (Hook pointed the pictures of both Helga and Arella.) That's why she was so obsessed with the two of you, why she kept all those relics from the childhood." Hook said

"She was looking for the savior and the Traveler." Elsa said

"What?" Both Melissa and Emma asked in confusion

"This scroll... The writing is runic. It's a prophecy. It says, "the name of the savior is Emma and the name of the traveler is Melissa." Elsa explain

"Why me? There was dozens of travelers. Why couldn't she just pick one of them?" Melissa asked Elsa

"Cause you're special." Elsa said

"She knows about us." Emma said

"It says it right here... "The savior and the traveler shall become Ingrid's sisters." Elsa said

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked again

"Well, my mother died, and her other two sisters died... They're not around anymore. I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. I think she's looking to replace them." Elsa said

Belle comes.

"Elsa." Belle said

"Yes." Elsa said

"I... I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but..." Belle said as Elsa interrupt her sentence

"What?" Elsa asked Belle

"I-I've been keeping a secret. I know your sister, Anna. She helped me once. But when I had a chance to help her, I let her down. And because I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen." Belle said

"What? Where did this happen? When?" Elsa asked again

"Arendelle... A long, long time ago. And I have no idea where she is now. But, uh, I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror imbued with terrible magic that can do terrible things." Belle said

"Mirror? Easy enough, let's just go smash it." Hook said

"It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's part of an awful spell... The spell of shattered sight. If she casts it, its magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another." Belle said

"Bloody hell. The entire town will destroy itself." Hook said

"And there'd be no one left." Belle said

"Except us." Emma said

"What makes you think that she'd spare you, Melissa, and Elsa?" Belle asked them

"Because of this." Emma said

"She wants it to be just the four of us." Elsa said

"Her perfect family. (The water bottle blowing bubbles. Melissa controlled it.) Sorry. I just been practicing magic lately. (She looked at the clock and realized that it's almost time to meet August at the park.) Crap. I'm supposed to meet August any minute." Melissa said as she teleported out

* * *

The park.

August made the picnic on the table.

Melissa smiled.

"This is where we had our first date." Melissa said

August smiled back.

"Yeah." August said

Melissa hears Sheryl Crow.

"And our song." Melissa said

They start eating the food.

"Tell me what happen today?" August asked his wife

"We were searching for the Snow Queen. Turns out. I actually knew her and also Emma. She took our memories away." Melissa said

"It explains you told us about the dreams. (The radio exploded. They freaked out.) What was that?" August asked again

The food and the drinks are floating and then all of it dropped. Fire surrounded them.

"Suctus Incendia. (Suction Fire.)" Melissa stopped the fire with her magic

"Your magic hasn't been acting this way before." August said

"I'm sorry." Melissa said as teleported out.


	80. Traveler

Melissa was in the woods and she circling around herself with fire as she was chanting.

"Phasmatos Ignitium Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium On Salvo. (Spirit ignited Except Ghost tested on Salvia, spiritual tested on Salvia.) (Then she create an invisible door.) Vis porta. (Power door.)" Melissa stops chanting

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Everyone's talking about Melissa.

"Could you explain it again? One more time please?" Damon asked both Emma and Elsa

"She got angry today and made a tree fall." Emma said

"Me and Emma seen a water bubbling inside the water bottle." Elsa said

"Not to mention me and her about to go on a date cause we needed sometime alone. She lost control as the radio exploded, a bunch of food was floating, and a fire appeared. So yes. There's something wrong with her magic." August said

"She would never hurt her friends or family for that matter." Bonnie said

"It was all an accident." Emma said

" _ _Emma. Are you there?"__ David asked his daughter on the walkie talkie

 _ _"Yeah I'm here. Did you find anything?"__ Emma asked her father on the walkie talkie

 _ _"No. Not a sign of her."__ David said

"We have to find her." August said

"We know. Trust me. We've handle this before." Damon said

"Back in the enchanted forest me and Melissa taught each other magic. I taught her mine and she taught me of this world. I guess locator spells would do." Regina said

"Of someone who's blood is on the map." Bonnie said

Both Bonnie and Regina looked at Jeremy. Tyler lay a map on the table.

"Here you go." Tyler said

Jeremy extended his hand and raise it on the map. Regina takes a knife and slit his hand and his blood is dripping on the map. Both Regina and Bonnie chant.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. (Ghost tribe, true friends, follow the blood.) (Blood flowing on the map. The blood stop and they found the location.)" Both Regina and Bonnie stopped chanting

"She's at the woods." Regina said

"Jeremy, Damon, and Rick, stay here with August and Tyler in case the Snow Queen shows up. You know, vampire and hunters." Emma said

"You got it." Damon said

"Elsa, Bonnie, and...(Emma notices something.) Where's Regina?" Emma asked them

"Uh oh. I think the queen witch just teleported out of here to save Melissa herself." Damon said

* * *

The woods.

Melissa is crying as the fire is still around her. The Snow Queen shows up. Melissa looked at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Melissa asked the Snow Queen

"The scroll was right." Snow Queen said

"So that we can be your pretend sisters?" Melissa asked again

"I knew a young woman. Dark blonde hair. Vampire. She gone by Lexi right." The Snow Quern said

"Lexi tried to confess me about something. But you knew that didn't you?" Melissa asked again

"Of course I did." The Snow Queen said

"Why? What are you hiding?" Melissa asked again

"Still with the questions." The Snow Queen said

"You erased my memories." Melissa said

"I did what was necessary." The Snow Queen said

"Leave me alone." Melissa said

"No." The Snow Queen refuses

Regina appeared.

"She said leave her alone." Regina said

"What if I don't want to? After all me, her, Emma, and Elsa are family." The Snow Queen said

Regina smiled at the Snow Queen and then her smiled disappeared. She flew the Snow Queen and she fell on the ground. Snow Queen teleports out. Regina looked at Melissa and walked towards her.

"Melissa? (Melissa looked at Regina.) You can control it." Regina said

"I can't. I can't risk of losing my family." Melissa said

"If you don't see them. Then you will lose them. Remember the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

"You think that I was the solution to control your magic but it's wasn't. That time, you thought that you would never see Jenna again. But all you needed was hope to see her again. Now you have. (Regina chanted to undo the barrier spell and undo the fire spell.) Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis, Fasila Quisa Exilum San. Suctus Incendia. (Spirit Sipri, Lessis, he understands the unadorned San fasil. Suction Fire.) (The fire and the barrier is gone and no more surrounded Melissa.) Trust in yourself." Regina stops chanting

Regina extended her hand. Melissa grabbed her hand and started hugging her. Emma, Elsa, David, Hook, and Bonnie showed up. They see them. Melissa hugs them like in a group hug.

"It's ok." Bonnie said

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Both August and Melissa hugged each other. She did the whole group hug again with all of them.

"Lexi knew the whole time. Snow Queen erased my memories. I didn't listen to Lexi." Melissa said

"I know why Lexi was in my dreams. She knew the Snow Queen." Melissa said

"Bloody hell." Hook said

"We'll figure something out." David said


	81. Smash the mirror part 1

Sheriff's station.

"Belle found something in here... A spell. It may be able to work against the Snow Queen." Emma said

"You don't mean kill her?" Elsa asked Emma

"No one's killing anybody." Melissa said

"It's just... Neutralize her powers. Maybe." Emma said

"Can you guys read this?" Elsa asked both Emma and Melissa

"Elvish? No, I didn't even see "Lord of The Rings." Never mind." Emma said

"What about your friend?" Elsa asked Melissa

"Bonnie. I'm pretty sure she can't read that. I mean our spells are latin." Melissa said

"Belle translated it. It tells us how to enact the spell." Emma said

"With both hands, hold the candle and then use your magic to light it. And then when you blow on it..." Elsa said

"Then she'll be back into selling ice cream." Melissa said

"My guess is business will be down." Emma said

"Maybe without her powers we can talk to her. We can find Anna. We can get some real answers." Elsa said

"Does your sister have magic?" Emma asked Elsa

"No, and I think that's why the Snow Queen is so interested in you in the two of you." Elsa said

"Yeah." Emma said

"Does anyone in your family have magic?" Elsa asked again

"No." Emma said

"I never knew that I had these powers until my ancestor Amara told me." Melissa said

"Amara?" Emma asked in confusion

"Elena had three doppelgangers that look just like her. Amara was the first one. She's the one that told me. Plus, she was suicidal. I don't know anything about Tatia but I heard she was like Elena. Nice and selfless. Then there's the 3rd doppelganger and the one that we hate Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. A vampire. A bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself." Melissa explain

"How can she be a vampire if you and Elena exist?" Emma asked in confusion

"She had a baby in wedlock back in 1490 right before she turned. Katherine and her father were the travelers in the Petrovs bloodline. Let's just say that we're glad that she's gone. If she was still alive then she would cause more chaos." Melissa said

"Ahh." Emma said

"You guys are so lucky. Should we try this? (Melissa appeared a fireball. Emma tried the spell and fail.) I'm sorry. Should we try again?" Elsa asked again

"Later. I have to meet Snow. I'm supposed to babysit tonight." Emma said

"August is there. He's taking my spot right now." Melissa said

"Life goes on." Elsa said

"We'll find her." Emma said

"It's okay. Go. (Emma leaves.) You said that you would tell me some about your life story." Elsa said

"Right. Jeremy. Well, he's my cousin. Me and Elena were separated at birth. When John and Isobel first saw me. They just never knew me as the other daughter at the time. Elena was adopted with Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. They never knew that Elena was their niece. Matter infact, they never knew that they had another niece. Which is me." Melissa explain

"Your life is..." Elsa said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"Complicated. I know. I'm still learning everything about being a witch. I mean I was born as one. I guess you would say a chosen one or a curse. (They both laughed.) Or if I'm a key to something. Then I might have to unlock it. Sometimes I'm trying to accept of being the witch. The traveler. I wish Lexi would've told me some more." Melissa said

Melissa took out a tape.

"Is that the same devise that goes in the magic mirror?" Elsa asked again

"It's called a tape and that right there is a tv. (Melissa puts the tape in the VCR and starts playing. They watch 7 year old Melissa sing in the elementary talent show.) My elementary talent show that I don't know anything about." Melissa said

"You're really good." Elsa said

David is on the walkie talkie.

 _ _"Melissa."__ David said

 _ _"What's up?"__ Melissa asked David on the walkie talkie

 _ _"Get to the clock tower. The Snow Queen is there."__ David said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, and Elsa enter into the tower. The Snow Queen is there.

"Hey! (The Snow Queen attacks Emma.) Aah!" Emma said

"Now! (Both Emma and Melissa traps the Snow Queen with the spell.) You guys did it." Elsa said

"Yeah. We did." Melissa said

"You got me." Snow Queen said

* * *

Sheriff station.

The Snow Queen is locked in the questioning room. Melissa, Emma, and Elsa enter.

"Start talking." Melissa said

"Ooh. You should get that looked at, Emma." Snow Queen said

"Oh, now you want to play nice?" Emma asked the Snow Queen

"With you three? Don't you understand, that's all I've ever wanted." Snow Queen said

"We don't care what you want. Where is Anna? She's alive. We know it. We heard her heartbeat." Elsa said

"You heard her heartbeat?" Snow Queen asked Elsa

"From Bo Peep's Crook." Elsa said

"Sounds like someone's grasping at straws about their long-lost sister." Snow Queen said

"What happened to her?" Elsa asked the Snow Queen

"I'm not sure you should care. I told you... She's the one who put you in that urn. I have no idea why you'd want to find someone like that." Snow Queen said

"Because she is my sister and she would never do what you say." Elsa said

"Or she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you... What we... Are, and she did exactly as I say." Snow Queen said

"No!" Elsa said

"Elsa. Take it easy. She's getting under your skin. Control your emotions." Melissa said

"If we want answers, we have to be calm." Emma said

"She knows what happened to Anna." Elsa said

"And we're gonna figure it all out. You go help David and Hook try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. We got this." Emma said

"Ok." Elsa said as she leaves

"Okay. Now it's just me and Emma." Melissa said

"You're the ones I wanted to talk to anyway." Snow Queen said

"You want us to turn to the dark side and be your... Sisters-buddies-something or other. We're not interested. You already try that with me yesterday and you sure as hell aren't going to turn Emma like that." Melissa said

"I'm so proud of you two." Snow Queen said

"No, that's not gonna work. I know that we have a past, which we're gonna get into. But you're not gonna push my buttons." Emma said

"I'm being completely sincere. Use your super power... You'll see I'm telling the truth." Snow Queen said

"How do you know about that?" Emma asked the Snow Queen

"You told me. When you were a child. Especially Melissa told me that she can sing. What lovely children you both were. I am so grateful I got to know you both then." Snow Queen said

"Don't talk to us like we're friends." Melissa said

"We're not friends. We're family." Snow Queen said

"That's what you want, but whatever past we had... The past you stole from us... Enough to tell you about the future. And what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister." Emma said

"Oh, but it will. You see, at the end of the day, you'll understand that everything that I've been saying is true. And then you'll do the last thing in the world you'd think possible right now." Snow Queen said

"What's that?" Emma asked again

"You're going to let me go." Snow Queen said

"Like hell we will." Melissa said

"Then... What would you like to talk about?" Snow Queen asked both Emma and Melissa

"The spell of shattered sight. Pretty impressive stuff." Emma said

"What does it matter? You guys stopped me." Snow Queen said

"That's right. We did." Melissa said

"We know who you are. We know what you're planning." Emma said

"And we know that for some sick, twisted reason, you want us to replace your long-lost sisters." Melissa said

"Well, then, you have all your answers. May I retire to my cell now?" Snow Queen asked again

"No. We need to know why. Why have you been tracking us our whole lives?" Emma asked again

"I was trying to protect the both of you." Snow Queen said

"Is that what you were doing in the foster home, protecting us? So why did you erase our memories? Because they were just too good?" Melissa asked the Snow Queen

"Every family has their ups and downs." Snow Queen said

"No. We're not family to you. We have those. I have two generations." Melissa said

"I have one of those, and it spans three generations and 400 years." Emma said

"Family isn't about blood. It is a bond far stronger than mere genetics. Elsa and I are your real family because we are the only ones like the two of you. We belong together. The family that you think you have... They may love you, but they also fear you." Snow Queen said

"They already faced their fear of me. In which they're not scared of me. I'm pretty sure that Emma's family is not scared of her. And they're not going to be scared of her right now." Melissa said

"You've never seem them wince at your power? You've never seen a twinge of panic just behind their eyes? Not even once? I find that hard to believe." Snow Queen said to Emma

"They love me for who I am, including my powers." Emma said

"I thought that once, too. (Snow Queen looked at Emma upset and Melissa looked worried.) It's understandable you feel upset." Snow Queen said

"Now you think you know how I feel?" Emma asked again

"I know you better than you know yourself, Emma. And for what Melissa is thinking right now. She feel worried about you." Snow Queen said

"You took our memories." Emma said

"When you lived with me, you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you up." Snow Queen said

"They had a good reason for that. I know that now." Emma said

"Like you know anything else about me." Melissa said

"You hated yours cause they gave you up for adoption. Your aunt and uncle never knew Elena was their niece. Never knew that Elena had a sister which is you. Yours and Elena's parents John Gilbert and Isobel Fleming." Snow Queen said

"How did you know that? I never knew Elena back then and I never knew about John and Isobel back then either." Melissa said

"When the first curse broke. Your brother and sister arrived here. It doesn't change the fact that you felt unwanted for years." Snow Queen said

"Mine didn't have a choice." Emma said

"There is always a choice. They could have figured out something else. They could have tried." Snow Queen said

"They did what they could to save an entire Kingdom." Emma said

"You were their only child. And they used you to break a curse. They're still using your powers." Snow Queen said

"That's not true." Emma said

"Isn't it? How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a "Savior" than their daughter? And all it takes is one tiny mistake, one accident, and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare." Snow Queen said

I'm calling bull." Melissa said

"Your parents has chosen to have a new child. And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars every day that he was born normal?" Snow Queen asked again

"They love me." Emma said

"You can't love somebody you don't understand. And do you know what happens when people don't understand something? They learn to fear it. And then they look at it like a monster!" Snow Queen said

"Shut up! (Emma accidently flew Melissa against the wall as it blows up. The Snow Queen frees herself. The Snow Queen leaves. Emma gets out from the questioning room. She's in shock as she sees Melissa bleeding and unconscious.) What have I done?" Emma asked herself

"Emma! You all right?" David asked his daughter

The others comes.

"Melissa!" Bonnie said

Damon checks Margaret's pulse.

"She's alive. But unconscious." (Damon bites his wrist and make Melissa drink his blood. She coughs his blood out.) How many times we try. They take the cure and this happens. (He picks her up.) I'm taking her to the hospital." Damon said

"I can carry her." August said

"I've got it. I'm faster." Damon said

"Ok." August said

Damon disappear with Melissa in his vamp speed.

* * *

Hospital.

Margaret is on the bed. She wakes up and feels her head as she groans.

"Emma flew me against the wall." Melissa said

"She did." Damon said

"We have to go get her. She's lost control." Melissa said

Melissa get's up but he stops her.

"Easy. You still have a concussion. The others are figuring it out." Damon said


	82. Smash the mirror part 2

Hospital.

Next day.

Melissa husband brought some flowers as she was awake. The others came in as well.

"How are you feeling?" August asked his wife

"Knocked in the head. But I'm fine. Any news on Emma?" Melissa asked them

"I thought I was the one to help her then she flew against the ground." Henry said

"Are you ok?" Melissa asked Henry as he was worried about him

"I'm fine." Henry said

"I got to get to her." Melissa said as she groans

"Easy love." Hook said

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Melissa said

"The doctors said..." Damon said as Melissa cuts her off

"Screw the doctors. (Regina heals the back of her head.) Thanks." Melissa thanking Regina

Mary Margaret's phone rings.

"It's her." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret put it on speaker phone.

 _ _"Hey, mom. It's me. Did Henry come home?"__ Emma asked her mother

 _"Oh, yes, yes. No, he's fine. We're at the hospital."_ Mary Margaret said

 _ _"How's Melissa?"__ Emma asked as she was worried about her

 _ _"Emma you're on speaker phone. And I'm fine. Regina healed me."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt you."__ Emma said

 _ _"It's ok."__ Melissa said

 _"Emma, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we are afraid of you."_ Mary Margaret said

 _ _"Don't worry. It doesn't matter."__ Emma said

 _"No, of course it matters."_ Mary Margaret said

 _ _"This is all gonna be over soon. I just needed to tell you that I'm okay. I-I have a way to fix everything."__ Emma said

 _ _"Emma, no, wait."__ David said

Emma hangs up.

"It will all be over soon. She can't do this. She's the savior. A gifted and most powerful friend who can save all happy endings. We have to find her. Quick." Melissa said

"A spell probably or... A magic object of some kind?" Hook asked them

"Who cares how she's doing it? That's not what matters here." David said

"No, you're absolutely right. I wonder if she tried to call me. Bloody hell. I left my talking phone in the back of your truck." Hook said

"It's just called a phone dude." David said

"What an impractical name. I'll be back in two shakes." Hook said as he left the room

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

They see some old pictures of Emma.

"Hmm. I've always liked that picture. Emma has your eyes." David said

"She has your smile. Do you remember when you took it?" Mary Margaret asked her husband

"How could I forget? That was the party we had at granny's after Emma helped us go up against... Pan or Anton the giant? We invited Happy to that?" David said

"I guess it's easy to lose track." Mary Margaret said

"I'm guessing she saved Storybrooke a lot." Alaric said

"Shouldn't we be out there trying to convince her not to give up her magic?" Mary Margaret asked them

"Well, it's her choice, not ours. She knows we support her, no matter what, and if losing her magic is what she wants, well... Maybe it's not such a bad thing." David said

"But it's part of who she is... A savior. I mean, she was born this way... A hero. So isn't embracing that the right thing?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Well, if the Snow Queen is doing all this because of Emma's power, maybe... Getting rid of it is the heroic thing. Do you remember the night Emma was born? Before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we had to give her her best chance. Maybe now her best chance is for her to be... Normal." David said

"Listen to yourselves. If she loses her magic. Then what will she become. She won't become the Savior. She's light. Born to bring all happy endings." Melissa said as she is about to leave

"Where are you going?" August asked his wife

"I've been at the hospital yesterday and today. I just need to take a walk." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Melissa is outside.

Melissa was about to chant. But she sees Elsa approached to her. She has the locator potion and Emma's scarf.

"Melissa!" Elsa said

Melissa puts a index finger on her lip to keep quiet cause Damon has that vampire hearing. Melissa mouthing to Elsa "Damon can hear us.". Elsa spilled the potion on the scarf. It's flying by it's own and both Elsa and Melissa let it lead to find Emma.

* * *

Both Melissa and Elsa arrives to the abandon mansion.

"Emma! (They enter. They see Emma about to enter in the room but they stop her.) Emma, stop!" Melissa said

"What are you guys doing here? You two need to leave now." Emma said

"We won't let you do this." Elsa said

"My powers are out of control. There's no other way. Please, go, now." Emma said

"No. You didn't give up on me even when you nearly froze to death in that ice cave." Elsa said

"And you didn't give up on finding me and with everything that's happen. I never give up on you. Not now. Not ever." Melissa said

"I know how scary it is, hurting someone you love. I've lived in fear of that my entire life. Giving up your magic is not the answer. There is another way." Elsa said

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you, and that's great, but guess what. My version of that with Henry didn't work. This is all I have left." Emma said

"I was wrong. It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me." Elsa said

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked Elsa

"When I landed in this strange town, I was certain that without Anna, I was doomed. But I got control over my powers again without her." Elsa said

"How?" Emma asked in confusion

"When it happened to you, and to Melissa. It finally hit me. It's not only everyone's love that can save us. They accept us for who we are, and that's important. But it's not enough. It's on us, too. You have to love yourself, the good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them." Elsa said

"This is who you are." Melissa said

They extended their hands at Emma.

"It's time to stop being afraid." Elsa said

"But this could kill you two." Emma said

"Nothing is more powerful then you." Melissa said

Emma takes both Elsa and Melissa's hand and all the troubles ends.

* * *

Hook finds Emma, Elsa, and Melissa.

"Swan! Are you all right?" Hook asked Emma

"She didn't do it." Elsa said

"She didn't take away her magic." Melissa said

"Wow, I've never seen people so happy about me not doing something." Emma said

"We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen... Together." Hook said as

Hook kisses Emma

"Ok. You two stop with the lip action. We're standing right here." Melissa said

"Easy, tiger, we've got company. I didn't know you were such a fan of my magic." Emma said

"Why would you say that, Swan? I'm a fan of every part of you." Hook said

"Are you all right?" Emma asked Hook

"Of course, love. Why?" Hook asked again

"If you look at me any harder, you're gonna drill a hole in my head." Emma said

"I'm just relieved. You should go outside. I have a feeling there are a lot of worried people who will be glad to see you." Hook said

They leave.

* * *

Outside the mansion.

"Emma! Did you do it?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"Oh. I didn't, thanks to Elsa and Melissa." Emma said

"I'm so, so glad. Just... Please don't change." Mary Margaret said

"I don't want to." Emma said

"We love you, no matter what." David said

"I know. Hey, kid. How are you?" Emma asked her son

"Just glad you're okay." Henry said

"So, your magic... Are you in control of it again?" Mary Margaret asked again

"Absolutely." Emma said

August kissed Melissa. They smiled at each other. Emma uses her magic to create fireworks.

"Cool. (They see yellow ribbons on Emma, Melissa, and Elsa's wrist.) Mom, when did you get that?" Henry asked his mom

"I don't know." Emma said

They try getting them off.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked them

"It won't come off." Melissa said

They feel strange power coming off the ribbons.

"Aah." Emma said

"What kind of magic is this?" Melissa asked them

"I feel it, too. It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's... Harnessing it somehow." Elsa said

"Any idea what this is?" Bonnie asked them

"No. But I have a pretty good idea where it came from." Emma said

"The Snow Queen!" Melissa said

"Why would she be doing this?" Jeremy asked Melissa

"She want's us to replace her sisters. And now we can't take these ribbons off." Melissa said

"That's a problem." Damon said


	83. Fall

At the clock tower.

"Belle was right. My aunt is actually doing this." Elsa said

"The spell of shattered sight." Mary Margaret said

"We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there. Regina: This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings. It's started." David said

"How long?" Hook asked them

"By sundown. By sundown, everyone in this town will start... Tearing each other apart." Regina said

Jeremy looked at Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric.

"That means we'll tear each other a part." Jeremy said

"Oh my god." Melissa said

"Melissa its ok. We'll find another way." Emma said

"You don't understand. Damon is a vampire and Tyler triggered his curse again. Bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Ruby left and Granny can't shift anymore." Melissa explain

"I'm still a vampire hunter. If this happens I won't stop until I kill Damon." Jeremy said

"The answer is simple. Let's not be in town." Emma said

* * *

Near the ice wall.

"Hardly an elegant solution." Regina said

"Nothing wrong with brute force if it works." Emma said

"If we can get over, we can build a frame, take people over one at a time." Leroy said

"David, be careful." David said

David tries to climb on the ice wall but it defends itself

"You okay?" Emma asked her father

"Let me try." Damon said

Damon jumps on the ice wall but it defends itself again

"Back again." Melissa said

Melissa helps Damon up.

"Looks like that wall doesn't care much for brute force." Regina said

Elsa finds her sister's necklace.

"Elsa? No, stop." Emma warns Elsa

"Elsa no." Melissa warns Elsa

"It's Anna's necklace. I thought it was gone. It's like a miracle." Elsa said

"Glad you found it, but sentimentality's not worth risking your life over." Emma said

"Emma's right." Melissa said

"It's a sign, A sign we're gonna win." Elsa said

"If we're gonna win, we need to stop wasting time." Melissa said

"Mom, dad, Leroy, go tell everyone what's going on. When this goes down, everyone needs to be separated from their loved ones if they don't want to hurt each other. Killian go to waterfront to see if we can use boats to get some people out." Emma said

"I got to do the barrel spell." Melissa said

"I have to warn Robin Hood. His camp's not far from here." Regina said

"Go. Elsa and I are gonna talk to Gold, see if he has any ideas. Henry, you come with us." Emma said

"No. He's with me. I'm his best chance." Regina said

"That might not be true. Emma, Melissa and I? I think we're immune." Elsa said

"What?" Regina asked in confusion

"These ribbons. If the Snow Queen wants us to be her sisters, then the curse won't affect us." Elsa said

"So I should definitely watch Henry." Emma said

"No. You're part of this nut job's plan. I want Henry near me as long as it's safe for him." Regina said

"It's okay, mom. I'll be fine with her." Henry said

"Be careful, kid." Emma said

"We gotta go. This is happening now." Regina said

"Melissa when you get done, meet us at the station. Alright." Emma said

"You got it." Melissa said

"Jeremy and I will go with Regina and Henry. I need someone to shield me in a room so that I won't hurt anyone." Damon said

"Same as me." Jeremy said

"The classrooms. Regina can trap you in there." Melissa said

"Let's go then." Damon said

They started to leave but Melissa stopped Damon.

"Take this." Melissa said

Melissa gives Damon her bag. He opens the bag and finds vervain in there.

"I can't believe you still carrying it." Damon said

"Just in case. Never lie to August or Jenna or my son when he grows up. Tyler got his wolfsbane." Melissa said

Damon hugs Melissa.

"Whatever happens..." Damon said as Melissa cuts him off

"Don't. (Melissa stops hugging Damon.) I promise that we'll find a way. Now go." Melissa said

They left.

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

Both August and Tyler is there with the kids. They all have a worried look on their faces.

"I have to put the barrier spell in the house. Snow Queen cast a spell to make all of you kill each other. And with this ribbon that's on my wrist. Elsa, Emma, and I are immune to the spell. I don't want to leave Baelfire and Jenna behind." Melissa explain

"I don't want neither of them being dog meat." Tyler said

"I'm stay with my son and Jenna." August said

"Jenna and Baelfire are staying in their rooms. I'll do the barrier spell to keep them locked in." Melissa said

"Ok. I'm gonna lock myself in the cellar." Tyler said

"I'll go with you so that I can do the barrier spell." Bonnie said

Tyler kissed his daughter on the head. They both hugged. He cried.

"I love you." Tyler said

"I love you too, daddy." Jenna said

Tyler stopped hugging his daughter. Both Bonnie and Tyler left. August goes upstairs with Jenna. As do Melissa holding her and August son. She put Baelfire in the baby crib. She kissed him on the head and shed a tear.

"I love you my son." Melissa said

Melissa use her power to shield her son's room. Now she goes to Jenna's room and her daughter was in there.

"Mommy!" Jenna said

"I know sweetie. But I'm doing this for your own good. (Melissa kissed her daughter on the head.) I love you my daughter. I will find a way to break this spell." Melissa said

Melissa shield Jenna's room and her husband is outside the hallway. He walked towards towards his and her room.

"So this is..." August said as his wife cuts him off

"Don't you dare say it. This is not a good bye. Alright. We're going to fix this. I won't lose you, or my son, or my daughter, or anyone else that I care about." Melissa said

They kissed.

"I love you." August said

"I love you too. (Melissa walked out of the room and shield it. She walked downstairs and Alaric was in the kitchen with chains.) What are you doing?" Melissa asked Alaric

"My own plan. You shield August, Jenna, and Baelfire. So now I'm going to do what I have to do. I have to chain myself up so that I can't hurt anyone. (August sits on the chair and he pass the chains to Melissa and then she chain him on the chair.) Thanks." Alaric thanking Melissa

"Yeah." Melissa said

Melissa walked out of the kitchen and she shield it

"Melissa?" Alaric said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"Go kick some ass." Alaric said

Melissa nods at Alaric. She walked out of the house and shield the whole place so that no one gets in. Her phone ringing.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Meet us at the library."__ Emma said

* * *

At the library.

David's phone rings.

"Let's go now." Emma said

"Excuse me." David said

"Look at this mess. A good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code." Regina said

"Yeah, well, if the mayor only has to worry about one villain, and it's herself, that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure. I've had other issues." Mary Margaret said

"Leroy, how long to clear the passage?" Melissa asked Leroy

"Couple of hours, maybe. We can get right on it." Leroy said

"That's wonderful." Elsa said

"We don't have a couple hours. Have you guys not been watching the clock? It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish." Regina said

"Dwarfs, sister." Leroy said

"Like I care. Let's just blast through and take the risk." Regina said

"That was Belle over at the diner. It turns out they can possibly make the counter spell even if we don't find Anna. They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace and try to use that. It'll take a little longer. The process is difficult and... It will destroy the necklace." David said

"So the necklace can either save all of us or Anna." Emma said

"No. It can do both. We have time." Elsa said

"We don't. Exploring these tunnels could take days." Regina said

"So what'll it be, folks? Save the town or find the sister?" Leroy said

"This shouldn't even be a conversation. If we don't get the necklace to the fairies right now, we and all our loved ones will be hit by this vicious spell. It's one woman's life versus a whole town. Maybe we just haven't found an option where we don't have to lose anyone." Regina said

"Mm, you're talking like a hero." Melissa said

"Yes, like all the Charmings always do. You're more than heroes. You're leaders, which means making the tough choice where someone has to lose, and you have to say who." Regina said

"I agree with Regina." Mary Margaret said

"We need to do what's best for the most people. We need to give this town its best chance." Mary Margaret said

"I'm so sorry, but we have to let the fairies destroy that necklace. This can't be easy." David said

Emma goes to speak to Elsa. Elsa gives her a purse. Emma brings the purse to her parents.

* * *

They enter at Granny's Diner.

"The necklace. Do you have it?" Belle asked Emma

"It's right here." Emma said

"It's pebbles from the mine." Mother Superior said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"Where is it?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"She tricked us so she can use it... To keep tracking down her damn sister! I should know better than to trust blondes by now." Regina said

"We should go back and get it." Melissa said

"No, it's... It's too late." Belle said

"Too late? Already?!" Mary Margaret said

"By the time you get back here, yes. Without Anna being here physically, there's no way to make a counter spell in time." Belle said

"Time for a hope speech? Virtues of blind faith?" Regina asked them

"Well, it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now." Mary Margaret said

"Coming from you, that's just terrifying." Regina said

"Well, I'm not giving up. I know she's down in the mines looking for Anna. I'm gonna go help Elsa and find her." Emma said

"I'm a part of this as well. Might as well go with her." Melissa said

* * *

The tunnels.

Elsa is looking for Anna. Both Melissa and Emma joins her.

"Elsa!" Melissa said

"I'm sorry! I have to try this!" Elsa said

Elsa uses her powers to break the wall.

"The beach?" Emma asked in confusion

"That map couldn't have been any more wrong." Melissa said

"I don't understand. She should be here." Elsa said

"Elsa, I'm sorry. Magic isn't always perfect." Emma said

"So even though it's still glowing, because she's not here, it means..." Elsa said as Emma finishes her sentence

"The search is over. 30 years is a long time." Emma said

"You think something's happened to her, and this has all been a mistake?" Elsa asked Emma

"We need to deal with the problem in front of us right now." Melissa said

They are walking on the beach.

"I'm sorry. But I still have faith. I still believe she's..." Elsa said

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"It stopped glowing." Elsa said

"I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

"She's really gone. (Elsa shown them the necklace again.)This was my present for Anna for her wedding. It was among my mother's things, but to us, it was new. And I turned it into the last gift I ever gave her." Elsa said

"Elsa, I'm so sorry, but it's almost sundown. That cloud is gonna hit any time." Emma said

"We have to go. Everyone's gonna turn on each other." Melissa said

"Being immune to the curse is not gonna stop them from attacking us." Emma said

"I failed. I deserve to be attacked. This... This is all I have left of Anna. Now I'll never know what happened to her. (Elsa cupped her hands around the necklace and starts crying.) Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I'm so sorry I didn't find you. I still have faith. I know you're out there somewhere. I won't give up hope. I just wish... I wish you were with me now." Elsa said

"Elsa, come on. We have to go." Melissa said

"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?" Elsa asked both Melissa and Emma

"We don't know." Emma said

A portal is opened on the sea.

"What is that?" Melissa asked Elsa

The trunk appears. Anna and Kristoff open it.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa relieved

"Elsa!" Anna relieved

"Anna! Oh! I couldn't find you!" Elsa said

"I was looking for you! I put you in an urn!" Anna said

"You missed your wedding!" Elsa said

"It's okay! We're here!" Anna said

"But you're still young!" Elsa said

"We were frozen!" Anna said

"For 30 years, apparently." Kristoff said

"How did this happen?!" Anna asked her sister

"How did you get here?!" Elsa asked her sister

"You wished it somehow." Melissa said

"My necklace. It was the Wishing Star!" Anna said

"This is an amazing miracle. But it is a cold miracle, and we're all wet." Kristoff said

"If we can get Anna back to the fairies right away, she might be able to stop the spell." Emma said

"Wait. There's something I have to do first." Elsa said

* * *

On the street.

"So this spell can't affect Anna because it already got her once?" Kristoff asked them

"Precisely." Melissa said

"And you guys?" Anna asked Emma, Melissa, and her sister

"We're immune. It's a long story. We... We just gotta hurry." Emma said

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant. They enter in it.

"What happened here?" Elsa asked both Emma and Melissa

"What do you think? The Snow Queen." Emma said

"What does this mean?" Anna asked both Emma and Melissa

"It means that even with you here, we can't protect everyone." Emma said

"I already trapped most of my family. All I need to do is trap Bonnie as well." Melissa said

Bonnie enters.

"I'm here." Bonnie said

"Bon. I have to..." Melissa said as Bonnie interrupt her sentence

"I know." Bonnie said

"Prepare for the worst." Emma said

* * *

At the sheriff station.

Melissa and Bonnie go into the sentencing room.

"Don't give up on who you are. You can do this." Bonnie said

"I know. I have to use both traveler magic and fairytale magic to trap you in this room." Melissa said

"Good luck." Bonnie said

"Don't need luck. (Melissa walks out of the room, shuts the door, and lock it. She shield the room with her fairytale magic and chant for the barrier spell. With her traveler magic.) Intra luminis. Praesidio ac tenebras. (Inside of light. Protect from the darkness.)" Melissa stops chanting

Melissa goes upstairs. She sees both Mary Margaret and David in two jail cells.

"What about the baby?" Emma asked her father

"No, don't worry. Neal won't be with us." David said

"Who's gonna take him?" Emma asked her parents

"You are." Mary Margaret said

"Oh." Emma said

"We don't fear your magic, Emma. It's what's gonna allow you to take on the Snow Queen and win." Mary Margaret said

"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors." David said

"We trust you. And Henry's right. You are special, and you are going to use that specialness." Mary Margaret said

"You have wonderful parents, Emma." Elsa said

"I know." Emma said

"And Melissa. You have a wonderful family." Elsa said

"Sometimes. You don't really call your friends as friends. Always treat them like family. That's all that it matters." Melissa said

"Swan? A word." Hook said

"Elsa, can you hold my brother?" Emma asked Elsa

"Of course. It's okay." Elsa said

Emma and Hook started talking.

"This is sad." Melissa said

"Yeah I know. I found my sister." Elsa said

"I just had to use the shield spells and barrier spell to protect my family. Ric is like a father to me." Melissa said

Emma kisses Hook and started crying and he left.

"Not long now." Kristoff said

Melissa handcuffed him to the desk.

"Looks like one more adventure together." Anna said

Elsa hold Melissa's and her sister's hand.

"Here it comes. (Both David and Mary Margaret hold their hands.) Never let go." Mary Margaret said

Everyone waits for the spell. Emma tries to protect her brother. Elsa, Anna, and Melissa hold on to each other. David and Mary Margaret are hit by the spell, they spilt their hand.


	84. Shattered sight

Boston Past. 1982

The Snow Queen is walking on Boston's streets. She sees a psychic shop. She enters

"You have travelled a great distance, but I can help you. Madame Faustina is here." Madame Faustina said

"Sorceress, can you use your powers of crystal gazing to show me two girls not yet born?" Snow Queen asked Madame Faustina

"These girls are special to you?" Madame Faustina asked the Snow Queen

"Very much so. At the age of 28 and 19, they will arrive in a town called Storybrooke." Snow Queen said

"Madame Faustina knows all. Come. (They sit down between a crystal ball.) The crystal ball awaits. How will you express your gratitude?" Madame Faustina asked again

"Thank you." Snow Queen thanking Madame Faustina

"Payment. How... How will you pay me?" Madame Faustina asked again

"Will this do?" Snow Queen asked again

Snow Queen gives Madame Faustina her necklace.

"Spirits of the ball, hear me and obey. I see... two girls." Madame Faustina said

"Yes." Snow Queen said

"Two girls... Who are... Special." Madame Faustina said

"Yes. They have many gifts. Tell me more." Snow Queen said

"The girls name is... Susan and Jade." Madame Faustina said

Snow Queen gets out the shop.

"Liar! They names will be Emma Swan and Melissa Flair! The Apprentice's scroll promises this!" Snow Queen said

"I don't know nothin' about a scroll. Now get outta here or you're gonna get a wicked beating." Madame Faustina said

"Where I'm from, charlatans such as yourself are severely punished." Snow Queen said

Snow Queen tried using her magic but failed

"Last warning, fruitcake. Hit the bricks." Madame Faustina said

"Your trickery changes nothing. I will find Emma and Melissa. They're coming, and I will find them. And I will wait for them as long as I must. And then I will have what I deserve." Snow Queen said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At the sheriff station.

"Prince Charming. Finally I'm seeing you clearly." Mary Margaret said

"And what do you see?" David asked his wife in agony

"A fraud. A shepherd who has no business being royalty." Mary Margaret said

"Well, I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles, who always runs away!" David said

"I can't believe I had a child with you." Mary Margaret said

"Oh, who knows? Maybe you didn't. Could be Whale's." David said

"You know, if this is what marriage is like, I'm glad you keep postponing ours." Kristoff said

"You don't mean that, Kristoff. It's the spell." Anna said

"No. I'm seeing clearly now, too. I'm beginning to think that this haircut wasn't my only bad idea." Kristoff said

"I know this isn't really you. I know it. But it's still upsetting, so I'm just... I'm gonna go see my sister. And you just stay here handcuffed where you can't hurt anybody... But me... With your words." Anna said

"My parents... That's not who they are." Emma said

"They're their worst selves. It's like when Anna put me in that urn. She didn't mean what she said either... I hope." Elsa said

"I didn't. That doesn't make any of this less horrible." Anna said

"It's okay. You're immune. We all are. And we're together." Elsa said

"It's gonna be all right. Remember, I'm the Savior." Emma said

"Is that like, a real job here?" Anna asked Emma

"Apparently, it is. She promised all these people that she would give them their happy endings." Melissa said

"And I will. I'm just not sure how at this moment." Emma said

"We will find a way." Melissa said

"I think I might have an idea. Do you know how the Snow Queen got the idea for the curse? It's from a legend called the Trolden Glass." Anna said

"Most of us aren't familiar with it." Melissa said

"Its origin isn't important. What matters is how they broke the curse." Anna said

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked Anna

"What was done?" Elsa asked her sister

"Uh, to break the spell... Oh. They had to kill the King. So in this case, that would mean Ingrid." Anna said

"I don't believe killing is ever the answer." Elsa said

"It's never the answer. I mean whoever was the one that does the killing. It would've been Damon." Melissa said

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"Complication." Melissa said

"Are you sure we can't reason with her?" Elsa asked them

"She's beyond that. We all want another way, but if it comes down to her or the town, I'm gonna do what has to be done." Emma said

"Emma..." Melissa said as Emma cuts her off

"We're out of options. Anna, how are you with kids?" Emma asked Anna

"I love kids. (Emma gives Anna her brother.) Wait." Anna said

"Elsa, we should get going." Emma said

"Wait. I'm the babysitter? The Snow Queen is my aunt, too. If this is what has to happen, I wanna be by your side." Anna said

"Anna, sorry, but someone has to stay here with everyone else." Emma said

"Emma's right. Stay with Kristoff." Elsa said

* * *

Boston 1994. Past.

Someone comes knocking on Ingrid's door. Ingrid/Snow Queen opens it.

"May I help you?" Ingrid asked Lexi

"I'm Lexi. Your new neighbor." Lexi said

"I wasn't sure of that I had a new neighbor." Ingrid said

"Can I come in?" Lexi asked Ingrid

"No." Ingrid said

"Excuse me." Lexi said

"Don't think that I don't know your kind." Ingrid said

"You know?" Lexi asked in curiously

"I just read every single one of those newspapers saying that a animal given a few people bite on their necks. You wanted me to invite you in." Ingrid said

"I don't do that to people. And you're after some girl name Melissa. You're not from around here are you?" Lexi asked again

Ingrid shuts the door.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The Snow Queen gets off out her shop. Melissa, Emma, and Elsa are waiting for her.

"Stop." Emma said

"This must end, Ingrid." Elsa said

"Our magic is a part of us now. We control it, and we control it really well." Melissa said

"I'm so proud of you three. You've finally embraced who you truly are." Snow Queen said

Melissa, Elsa, and Emma try to use their powers on the Snow Queen but they fail.

"Emma." Elsa said

"Again." Emma said

"The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. Its strength protects the life-force that we all now share." Snow Queen said

"Impossible for us to hurt her." Melissa said

"We gotta get these things off." Emma said

"There's no need. Soon, you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me. For real." Snow Queen said

* * *

Richfield, Minnesota. 1999. Past.

Emma 16 and Melissa 7 years old.

At Ingrid's house.

"Hey, look what the new girl brought with her." Kevin said

"Give it to me!" Emma said

"Give it back, Kevin. The camera is Emma's, not yours. We respect property in this household, don't we, Kevin?" Ingrid asked Kevin

"Yes, ma'am." Kevin said

"Here you go, Emma. It's okay, sweetie. I know you're new here, but you're gonna be just fine. Okay, lights out in 15! Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Ingrid said as she leaves

"It's your choice, sweetie. You can either give me that camera tomorrow or I can make your life a living hell." Kevin said as he threatens Emma

"Leave her alone." Melissa said as she defends Emma

"Or you do what little girl?" Kevin asked Melissa as he threatens her as well

Kevin pushed Melissa on the floor.

"Kevin?" Ingrid said as she came back

"I didn't...She..." Kevin said as Ingrid cuts her off

"Go to your room." Ingrid said

"But..." Kevin said as Ingrid keeps cutting him off

"NOW. (Ingrid yells. Kevin goes to his room. Ingrid helps Melissa up.) Are you ok? Do you need some ice?" Ingrid asked Melissa as she was worried about her

"No. I'm ok." Melissa said

Ingrid walks away.

"Thanks." Emma thanking Melissa

"I maybe seven but I'm not stupid of letting a sister do that by herself. I'm Melissa." Melissa said

Melissa extended her hand. Emma takes her hand and shakes it.

"Emma...Swan." Emma said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa, Emma, and Elsa come in Gold's shop.

"Gold?" Emma said

"Belle? You in here? They're gone." Melissa said

"Then what do we do?" Elsa asked Emma

"We do it ourselves." Emma said

Emma tries to cut her ribbon.

* * *

Bonnie is in the sentencing room. Trying to get out but it back fired.

"WHAT THE HELL." Bonnie yells

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

August trying to get out of his room. While Jenna is pacing around her room and Baelfire crying in his crib in his room. Alaric struggling to get off those chains in the kitchen.

* * *

Tyler in his werewolf form in the cellar. Growling and trying to get out.

* * *

At the school.

In a classroom.

Damon trying to punch the shield spell to get out but nothing happened. And in the other classroom, Jeremy breaking things with his temper.

* * *

Richfield, Minnesota. 1999. Past.

Melissa getting ready for her elementary talent show. She's pacing around the room. Emma knocks on the door.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Melissa

"I'm fine." Melissa said as she is nervous

"You're lying. I can tell when someone is lying." Emma said

"I'm nervous." Melissa said

"Everyone gets nervous." Emma said

"Give it up for Melissa." Announcer said

"Just look at me when you're on the stage." Emma said

Melissa nods. She goes up there. While Emma goes back to the audience. She looks at her. The music starts and she's singing "hit me with your best shot".

(Melissa)

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

 _That's okay, let's see how you do it_

 _Put up you dukes, let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _You come on with it, come on_

 _You don't fight fair_

 _That's okay, see if I care_

 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_

 _I get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

 _Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

 _Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

 _You better make sure you put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _C'mon, hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

The audience cheered. Emma and Ingrid hugged Melissa.

"That was great. I didn't know that you could sing like that." Emma said

"I had you to thank." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At Gold's shop.

"I give up. It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful." Emma said

"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about her love." Elsa said

"I'm sorry. I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that." Emma said

"I second that." Melissa said

"She's said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal." Elsa said

"Maybe without equal, but not without an opposite that's equally strong. And If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists, then maybe..." Emma said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"Someone's equally amplified hatred to get them off." Melissa said

"Two are a bit prickly, but certainly not hateable." Elsa said

"Tell that to Regina." Emma said

"The best chance we have. If Storybrooke wants to survive..." Melissa said as Emma finishes her sentence

"Then Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before." Emma said

* * *

They're walking to Regina's vault. Regina, who traps inside, fell the arrival.

* * *

Richfield, Minnesota past 1999

Both Melissa and Emma is at the funfair with Ingrid.

"Ooh! What do I do? Help!" Emma said

"Don't look at me! You're driving!" Ingrid said

"Oh! I can't do it." Emma said

"Here. Melissa will help you. (Melissa helps Emma with the joystick.) Concentrate." Ingrid said

"Okay. Okay." Emma said

"Okay. Both of you. Trust your instincts and let it rip. Don't let go. Win." Ingrid said

The lights flickering and the claw grabbed a stuff puppy. Emma grabs a it.

"A pretty puppy!" Melissa said

"Yes! Well done." Ingrid said

Emma grabs a ring off the stuff puppy leg.

"I love it." Emma said

Emma gives the stuff puppy too Melissa.

"See, this is a great lesson. If you two can push yourselves and ignore the flickering lights and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything." Ingrid said

"Ingrid, not a scholarship to Yale." Emma said

"I know, but you two are special. And someday, the both of you are gonna surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts and talent." Ingrid said

"Okay, now you're going overboard." Emma said

"I'm serious." Ingrid said

"Ingrid, are you crying?" Melissa asked Ingrid

"No, just... A little emotional." Ingrid said

Emma sees papers in Ingrids purse.

"I'm being sent away again." Emma said

"Is this true?" Melissa asked again

"That's why we spent the day together." Emma said

"No." Ingrid said

"Is it why you're crying." Melissa asked again

"No. You two couldn't be more wrong." Ingrid said

"Then what is it?" Melissa asked

"I'm... I'm filling out the paperwork to adopt you." Ingrid said to Emma

"Are you serious?" Emma asked Ingrid

"I know that it's a big leap. You both may not look at me as a mother. I know how hard that is. But... I... I promise I will be the best big sister that you could ever hope for. (Melissa hugged Emma.) I love you girls." Ingrid said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Outside Regina's vault.

"Okay, stand back. Containment spell. Okay. Here goes." Emma said

"You can do it." Melissa said

"I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing. But lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me." Emma said

"What's that?" Elsa asked Emma

"Be prickly. (They enter in the vault.) Whoa. Little late for Halloween." Emma said

"Seriously, how do you walk in that dress?" Melissa asked Regina

"With the poise and composure of a Queen. (Regina looked at Emma.) Perfect timing, Miss Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary. (She looked at Elsa.) What's she doing here?" Regina asked both Emma and Melissa

"I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth." Elsa said

"The truth about what?" Regina asked them

"Melissa and I lied to you, Regina, about Marian. We knew all along." Emma said

"We brought her here on purpose." Melissa said

"Tell me something I don't know." Regina said

"What you don't know is why." Melissa said

"Not only did we wanna break your heart, I wanted you to see me and Hook together, see the happiness you could never have, and ruin it again, just like my mother did." Emma said

"I've been waiting a long time for this. (Regina shoots a fireball at them. It destroys the ribbons. Emma pushes away Regina with her powers.) Uhh!" Regina said

"Let's go." Emma said

They ran.

"A pissed off Queen coming through." Melissa said

"SWAN!" Regina yells

* * *

They are in the ice cave.

* * *

Richfield, Minnesota 1999 past

In the street.

"It's nights like this I wish I just had the power to poof home like Harry Potter. If I was like him, I could be standing here in the cold one minute, and home soaking in the tub in the next." Emma said

"That would be something, wouldn't it? Do you girls remember how much fun we had in the arcade last week?" Ingrid asked both Emma and Melissa

"Of course." Melissa said

"Best day I've had in a long time. How could I forget?" Emma asked Ingrid

"And do you both remember how the lights in the game how the lights flickered?" Ingrid asked again

"It was weird." Melissa said

"What if it was more than just weird? What if it meant that it was a cusp of a great self-revelation? I think it's time." Ingrid said

Ingrid leads both Melissa and Emma in the middle of the road. A car arrives.

"What are you doing?!" Emma asked as she is horrified

"You girls stop the car." Ingrid said

"What?!" Emma asked in confusion

"Trust your instincts. Do it! Stop the car!" Ingrid said

"Let us go!" Melissa said as she was horrified

Emma runs away.

"I'm sorry." Ingrid apologize

"Are you crazy?!" Melissa asked Ingrid

"You almost killed us!" Emma said

"I made a mistake. When I was younger, I... I had a traumatic experience that unleashed a power that I... I didn't even know that I had." Ingrid said

"What are you talking about?" Melissa asked in confusion

"I thought the arcade was a sign that you were coming into your own." Ingrid said

"You think we have powers? Like Harry Potter?" Emma asked again

"No. That's fiction. What you girls have is more real and more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Ingrid said

"Great. I should've known the only person willing to adopt me would turn out to be a nut job." Emma said

No. Emma...Melissa..." Ingrid said

"Don't touch us!" Emma said as she runs away

"Emma, wait. Emma! Emma! Emma! (Melissa shed a tear and back aways.) Melissa!" Ingrid said

"Don't come any closer." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. (In her pocket. She gets out a purple crystal.) But I can't let you remember. When it's time. We'll see each other again." Ingrid said

Ingrid takes away Melissa's memories away and then Melissa fell on the ground unconscious. Lexi appeared.

"What did you do to her?" Lexi asked Ingrid

"I've erased her memories. She won't have any memory of me or Emma what's so ever. But I'm sorry that it had to come to this. For a short time you won't remember." Ingrid said

Ingrid used the same crystal to erase Lexi's memories.

"What am I doing here?" Lexi is confused

"You were taking that girl to the nearest bus station and taking her back to North Carolina." Ingrid said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Into the ice cave.

"You three have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. Your ribbons... What have you done?" Snow Queen asked them

"I'm not much for accessories." Emma said

"Those ribbons joined us together." Snow Queen said

"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we're never gonna love you." Melissa said

"Oh, Margaret. I know that you actually believe that. And... It makes me sad. But I know that sadness won't last because soon, you'll see you're wrong." Snow Queen said

"Don't do it! (The Snow Queen gets out 3 crystals.) The hell are those?" Emma asked Ingrid

"They're memories I took from the three of you. And now it's time to give them back." Snow Queen said

"Why? So we can remember just how badly you treated us?" Melissa asked Ingrid

"The funny thing about time is we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's exactly what's in these crystals. These are the good memories and nothing else. Lovely moments the three of you shared with me, which I'll cherish forever and now so will you." Snow Queen said

"Hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you." Emma said

"You're right, Emma. Magic can't create love. But if someone loved you in the past, it can make them love you again. You're not doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me, and you three... Hesitating. You don't have it in you." Snow Queen said

* * *

Durham, North Carolina. Past. 1999.

Foster system.

"Name?" Woman asked Melissa

"Melissa...Flair." Melissa said

"Why were you on the streets?" Woman asked again

"I don't know. I mean...I was dropped over there somehow." Melissa said

"Are you saying that you can't remember everything?" Woman asked again

"I'm not sure." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Ice cave.

"It's okay. Come. Be my sisters." Snow Queen said

"I can't do it. I can't hurt her." Elsa said

"Neither can I." Melissa said

"Yeah, well, I can." Emma said

"Wait! Stop!" Anna said

"Anna! No, she's too dangerous." Elsa said

"You should listen to my sister and go." Snow Queen said

"Your sister? She's mine. And whatever you're gonna do? Well... Don't. Elsa, I found this on the beach. It's from our mother. She must've thrown it into the ocean before their ship sank. It came over in the portal with us." Anna said

"Be careful." Melissa said

"No, I'm not gonna be careful. She needs to hear this. You all do. "Elsa, Anna, I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you, but I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers." Anna reads the note about her mother

"How fitting that you, who are so much like your mother, should share her last words." Snow Queen said

"I feel terrible that it happened before and I can't let it happen again." Anna kept reading

"What?" Snow Queen asked in confusion

"My sister Ingrid, like you, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my two other sisters Helga, and Maria, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful, and I was fearful. And I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much." Anna kept reading

"You're lying! My sister hated me! She called me a monster! She put me in that urn, like you did Elsa!" Snow Queen said

"In this crystal are the memories of my sisters, which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done long ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take back what I did, to hold her hands one more time." Anna kept reading

The Snow Queen is strangling Anna with her powers.

"Ingrid!" Elsa said

"Let her go!" Emma said

"Don't make this hard lady." Melissa said

The Snow Queen strangling Anna.

"I understand, Aunt Ingrid. I understand now why you cast this curse. But you can come back from it." Anna said

"Understand me? How could you? You're nothing like me! You understand nothing!" Snow Queen said

"You're right. I'm not like you. My mother wasn't like you. But if she was able to love you for who you are, so can I. You're a part of our family no matter what. And family never gives up on each other." Anna said

"You lie! (The Snow Queen slaps Anna. She takes the letters and reads it.) Oh. Oh, Gerda. Oh. What have I done? I need to reverse this." Snow Queen said

"You can't." Anna said

"I have to destroy myself." Snow Queen said

"No, Ingrid. Wait!" Elsa said

"There's got to be another way." Melissa said

"There's no other way. I am a monster, not because of my powers, but because of what I let them turn me into. I have to undo this." Snow Queen said

"You'll die." Melissa said

"I know. It's okay. Elsa, Anna, you found each other. Melissa, you've found your brother and sister and you build a life for yourself and Jenna's. You've got a son too. And, Emma, you found your family. You... You deserve your memories. (Snow Queen giving them their memories back. Melissa remembers what happened those years ago.) You four are so special. Never forget that. Oh!" Snow Queen said

"There has to be another way. You deserve your happy ending, too." Emma said

"Long ago, a prophecy told me that you would lead me to just that. And this is it. All I wanted was to have my sister's love, and... Now I have it. Now... I get to join them." Snow Queen said

Ingrid dies. Melissa cried for Ingrid and then Emma comfort her.

"She sacrificed herself for us, for all of us." Emma said

"Anna." Elsa said

"Elsa." Anna said

"We must follow through on our mother's last wish. We must bring back the memory of Ingrid and Helga to the people of Arendelle." Elsa said

"We will." Anna said

"I got to go do something." Melissa said as she teleports out

* * *

Margaret's Mansion.

Melissa reverse the shield spell and she comes. August and her daughter came out and hugged her.

"Have you been crying?" August asked his wife as he was worried about her

"I'm ok." Melissa said

"I'm going to get Baelfire upstairs." August said

August walk upstairs. Melissa and Jenna went in the kitchen and see Alaric still chained up. Melissa unchain him.

"You ok?" Alaric asked Melissa

"Seriously, I'm ok." Melissa said

Bonnie, Damon, Jeremy, and Tyler comes in.

"We're free." Bonnie said

"Thanks to your plan it worked." Damon said to Melissa

"Killing each other. Then you would never had me or anyone." Jeremy said

"That's because you're my brother. I don't want to lose you guys. Ever." Melissa said

Emma comes in.

"Melissa can I talked to you?" Emma asked Margaret

"Sure." Melissa said

Both Melissa and Emma walked out.

"We used to be sisters once." Emma said

"Yeah. I'm relieved that Ingrid got our memories back. I always wanted a family and it was with you that one time that we were sisters. But you found your family and I found mine. I lost Elena." Melissa said

"I understand." Emma said

"No you don't. Because believe or not. I'm not ready to lose another sister." Melissa said

"You called me sister." Emma said

"Because we were. And we still are." Melissa said

Emma hugged Melissa.

"I'm not going to lose you either." Emma said


	85. Heroes and Villains

The ice cream shop.

Melissa looks around. She seen the picture of her, Emma, and Ingrid, her old stuff puppy, and her elementary talent show trophy. Melissa shed a tear but then her cell phone started ringing.

 _ _"Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa are you ok? You seem upset."__ Emma said as she was worried about her

 _ _"I'm fine. What's up?"__ Melissa asked Emma

 _ _"Meet us at the ice wall right now."__ Emma said

 _ _"Sure thing."__ Melissa said as she hung up

Melissa teleported her childhood stuff out of the ice cream shop.

* * *

Outside of the icewall.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Emma asked as she was still worried about her

"I could tell you that I'm fine." Melissa said

"That's a lot of ice." Anna said

"And it's time for it to come down." Elsa said

Elsa uses her powers to take the ice wall down.

"Okay. Now can we go back home?" Anna asked them

Anna she takes a step

"Stop! Don't take another step!" Emma said

"That's the town line." Melissa said

"Right. But I want to leave the town. Didn't I just say that?" Anna asked herself

"The wall may be down, but I sense that some of Ingrid's magic remains." Emma said

"Leaving this town has never been simple. And Ingrid? She didn't change things. She wanted to be here alone with you, Emma, and me. She wanted to make Storybrooke her ice castle, and clearly she wanted to protect it." Melissa said

"So how do we get back home?" Anna asked again

"Walking wouldn't get us there anyway. We're in a different realm." Elsa said

"We need to find a portal." Emma said

"Or magic beans or something." Melissa said

"Okay, now I'm lost." Kristoff said

"Well, then let's get one of those things. We have to hurry." Anna said

"No, we don't need to rush. We need to be careful. Arendelle will still be there while we figure this out." Elsa said

"It might not. Did we forget to tell her?" Anna asked her fiancé

"A lot of stuff was going on." Kristoff said

"Tell me what?" Elsa asked both her sister and Kristoff

"Arendelle's been conquered... By Hans and his 12 brothers." Anna said

"We need to find a way back... Now." Elsa said

"We'll do our best." Melissa said

* * *

Granny's diner.

Emma spending time with Margaret. Hook comes in. Hook wants to talk to Emma.

"Swan. Come celebrate, for I may not be the Savior, but I've just saved the day." Hook said

"Hang on. Don't get your hopes up yet. Okay." Emma said as she walked towards him

"Melissa?" Elsa said

"Yes." Melissa said

"Well, since Kristoff, Anna, and I are going back to Arendelle so soon. Guess what tomorrow is?" Elsa asked Melissa

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"You really want to forget about it don't you?" Elsa asked again

"My birthday. How did you guys know about that?" Melissa asked both Anna and Elsa

"They told me." Elsa said

"And Elsa told me." Anna said

"And since we won't be here tomorrow. (Elsa used her power to make a small replica snowflake like Anna's.) I know how much you admire it. But I thought you can have one of your own." Elsa said

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Elsa

"You're welcome. And happy early birthday." Elsa said

* * *

At the old mansion.

"This place is amazing. Mom, I'll, uh, be right back." Henry said

"Hey, kid, wait." Emma said

"Well, Emma, I think this is it." Mary Margaret said

"Crocuses! Arendelle crocuses! Elsa, we're almost home." Anna said

"Wait, maybe I should open it. Magic can be unpredictable." Emma said

"So this is it." Elsa said

"It Appears so." Melissa said

"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister." Anna thanking them

"It's kind of what we do." Emma said

"It's our pleasure." Mary Margaret said

"Don't you all have a kingdom to go save?" Melissa asked Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff

"We sure do. I hope Hans isn't too comfortable on that throne 'cause I'm gonna knock him right off the minute we get back." Anna said

"And the second minute we're back, maybe we could get married? Just a thought." Kristoff said

"Thank you for everything. You've done so much. I could never repay you guys. (Elsa hugs both Melissa and Emma.) It's time. Please, thank Hook and Mr. Gold for us, as well." Elsa said

Emma opens the door. Elsa and Kristoff go through the portal but Anna stops.

"Good luck." Mary Margaret said

"I wish I had met this Mr. Gold. He seems super helpful. Who is he? I mean, who is he in the other world? Wait, let me guess. He was a fairy godfather, wasn't he?" Anna asked them

"Well, not exactly. He was an evil sorcerer you're lucky you never met." David said

"His name was Rumplestiltskin." Melissa said

"Wait, what?" Anna asked as she freaked out

"You know him? He explicitly said he didn't know anything about you." Emma said

"Well, that's a lie. Not that I'm surprised. All he does is lie." Anna said

"Gold's been playing us this entire time." Melissa said

* * *

At the clock tower.

Gold starts the spell to release him from the dagger. Emma, Melissa, and Mary Margaret enter.

"Gold! Stop!" Emma said

"I'm sorry. I can't. I've waited too long for this. And I'm too close. (Gold freezes them.) Well, maybe not everything has went to plan. But this next part... I'm really gonna enjoy." Gold said

Gold is crushing Hook's heart.

"Aah!" Hook said

"I don't understand. Why can't I..." Gold asked in confusion

Gold he freezes.

"Because I commanded you not to. Drop the heart. Now release everyone. And now? Now you can take us to the town line because we need to be alone for what comes next." Belle said

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Melissa unfreeze.

"Hook!" Emma said

Emma ran upstairs.

* * *

At Granny's diner.

Melissa sitting alone then Regina comes in and sits with her.

"You ok?" Regina asked Melissa as she was worried about her

"Why did she kill herself?" Melissa asked Regina

"Did you mean the Snow Queen?" Regina asked again

"She gave me my memories back and Emma's and Elsa's. I wish that there was another way." Melissa said

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done." Regina said

"I could've done something." Melissa said

Emma comes over to them and sits down.

"I think you both need is a drinking buddy. Shots?" Emma asked both Regina and Melissa

"Sure. Why not?" Regina said

"Yeah." Melissa said

Waitress was standing there.

"Three. (The waitress walked away.) You know you did the right thing today." Emma said

"A hope speech. I thought we were drinking." Regina said

"It's not a speech. It's a compliment." Emma said

"Well, I don't need your validation. I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm miserable... Again." Regina said

Melissa teleported out.

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

August and Melissa's room.

Melissa looking at both pictures between her first picture of her and Elena and the second picture of her, Emma, and Ingrid. Both Jeremy and her husband came in and comfort her.


	86. June 22

Sheriff station.

Baelfire in his carriage asleep. Melissa looking through some papers. She heard something and moved a stake off of desk and on to her hand.

"Who's there?" Melissa asked

Melissa notice something behind her. She threw a stake behind her and she sees someone catching it. She sees Klaus, Rebekah, and Camille.

"Isn't a stake not supposed to be a witches weapon?" Klaus asked Melissa

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else. (They laughed and Melissa hugged them.) What are you guys doing here?" Melissa asked them

"What do you think?" Klaus asked again

"My birthday." Melissa said

"You don't want to celebrate this year." Rebekah said

"It's not that. It's Elena's too. 2 years ago I just found out that I'm her sister. Today is June 22, me and Elena's birthday. And what about Tyler? He's going to be pissed if you guys are here." Melissa said

"It's your birthday. You can do what you want." Klaus said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Klaus

Camille notice Baelfire on the carriage.

"Aww." Camille said

"I'm guessing that's your son?" Klaus asked again

"Yeah. His name is Baelfire. Bae for short." Melissa said

"What happen to Neal? The one who used to be called Baelfire? (Melissa stayed silent at the moment and Klaus realized what happen.) Oh. I'm so sorry." Klaus said

"He was a good friend. So by the honor of his original name. I name my son after him." Melissa said

"Baelfire is a good name." Camille said

"Baelfire Johnathan Booth." Melissa said

"You and Elena's father?" Klaus asked again

"Yep. John wouldn't be good enough for a middle name so Johnathan was good." Melissa said

"Can I hold him?" Camille asked Melissa

"Sure. Just be careful." Melissa said

Camille picks up Baelfire.

"Where's Tyler and little Jenna?" Rebekah asked Melissa

"It's kind of taking your kid to work day. So she's with him. At the diner." Melissa said

"Ok." Rebekah said

"Listen. We need to set some ground rules." Melissa said

"Like?" Klaus asked again

"Don't feed here. I mean when I first moved here. I was just drinking animal blood so that it'll keep myself survived. This place is a good haven. Camille is human, Rebekah is stuck in this witches body and you're..." Melissa said as Klaus interrupt her sentence

"I'll take blood bags." Klaus said

"Thank you." Mw thanking Klaus

Emma, Hook, and Henry comes in.

"I didn't know you had visitors." Emma said

"They just knew that it was my birthday." Melissa said

"Who are you guys?" Emma asked them

"Emma, this is Camille O'Connell. Rebekah who've you already met." Melissa said

"Wasn't Rebekah..." Emma asked as Rebekah finishes her sentence

"I was. I'm stuck in a witches body so that I can grow old." Rebekah explain

"And this is Niklaus Mikaelson. He's the original hybrid and Elijah and Rebekah's half brother. Rebekah already met them. Klaus. Camille. This is Emma, Killian, and Henry. Emma is my partner here in the station." Melissa said

"Why do they call you Niklaus?" Henry asked Klaus

"Well, lad. It's just my name that my stepfather gave me when I was born. People call me Klaus." Klaus said

"You have a hook for a hand. Dress like a pirate. I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you're Captain Hook." Camille said

"Indeed love." Hook said

"So what are we doing tonight?" Melissa asked her sister

"I don't know really." Emma said

* * *

Mystic Falls past.

Gilbert Residence.

Melissa listening to Elena talking to Caroline on the phone.

 _ _"What are you doing?"__ Elena asked Caroline

 _ _"Just shopping for the party that you and Melissa are trying to bail out on. How is she by the way?"__ Caroline asked Elena

Elena is walking down the stairs and goes to the kitchen.

 _ _"She's probably listening to us right now. But she's been lashing everyone out. Not her daughter though."__ Elena said

 _ _"She needs to get out more. I know she missed your Aunt and her friend but maybe this party will cheer her up. After all it is her birthday too."__ Caroline said

 _ _"Yes cause our birthday is on the same day."__ Elena said

 _ _"Speaking of. My mom wants you to call her."__ Caroline said

 _ _"Did she find something?"__ Elena asked again

 _ _"An animal attack in Memphis. It's the third one this week in Tennessee."__ Caroline said

 _ _"And you're sure it's a vampire?"__ Elena asked again

Melissa stops hearing the conversation and walks downstairs.

 _ _"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus."__ Caroline said

 _ _"Doesn't mean it's not.__ (They see Melissa grab a cup of coffee. Elena going round the counter, pushing Alaric out of the way.) __I'll call her."__ Elena said

 _ _"Well call her on her cell."__ Caroline said

 _ _"Tell her thank you for her help."__ Elena said

 _ _"All right. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys in a bit."__ Caroline said

 _ _"Oh, Caroline, make sure you keep it small for tonight. Please?"__ Elena begged

Elena puts down the phone. Alaric making the bed/couch.

"Was that uh...Stefan news?" Alaric asked Elena

"Could be more Klaus victims." Elena said

Puts down her cup.

"Are you sure Stefan's still with him?" Melissa asked Elena

Elena pouring a cup of coffee.

"Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. (They're silent for a second, exchanging a look.) Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" Elena asked Alaric

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." Alaric said

Elena pick up two cups of coffee.

"Because you spent half the summer on it. If you need your own bedroom?" Elena asked again

"Eh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my dead...girlfriend's room. Nah." Alaric said

"You seemed to be lashing out everyone. I mean..." Elena said as Melissa cuts her off

"I'm just protecting you guys and watching my daughter." Melissa said

"I know. But maybe it's time that you moved back in with Damon." Elena said

"Stefan isn't there. Jenna's not here. And I don't feel like celebrating." Melissa said

"But it's our birthday. Same day. Eat cake. Get drunk and having a good time." Elena said as Melissa cuts her off again

"I need to help little Jenna." Melissa said

Melissa ran upstairs with her vampire speed.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa takes her son with his carriage for a walk. But Tyler and their daughter approaches to them.

"Mommy!" Jenna said

"Hi sweetie. (Melissa looked at Tyler.) Don't freak. But..." Melissa said as Tyler finishes her sentence

"Klaus and Rebekah are here and that girl is with them." Tyler said

"Yeah." Melissa said

"It's your birthday and I'm not going to start a confrontation." Tyler said

August approaches to them. He kissed his wife.

"Happy birthday." August said

"Thank you. So where are the guys?" Melissa asked her husband

"Well we haven't seen Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, or Rick." August said

"Weird. What about Regina?" Melissa asked again

"We haven't seen her either." August said

"Uh huh. Henry, Emma, and Killian been acting weird today." Melissa said

"You know. They need some family bonding time." August said

"Killian is her boyfriend and Emma and Henry is family. Even though that Emma is my sister too. Adopted sister I mean." Melissa said

* * *

Mystic Falls past.

Gilbert Residence.

Someone knocking on the door. Melissa opened and it was Damon. She tried shutting it but he blocked it.

"I tried that with Elena a year ago." Damon said

"What do you want?" Melissa asked Damon

"Why are you not dressed for tonight?" Damon asked Melissa

"I don't feel like going." Melissa said

"I know you've been lashing everyone out." Damon said

"Elena said the same thing. I feel like that I can't do this. I miss my best friend. I miss hanging out with her." Melissa said

Melissa shed a tear. Damon hugged her.

"I know what you're going through. Jenna died but she doesn't want you to stop celebrating your birthday. Yours and Elena's." Damon said

Melissa stop hugging Damon and wipe tears off of her face.

"I don't have anything to wear. Plus I don't have anyone to babysit my daughter." Melissa said

Liz approaches them.

"Actually you do." Liz said

"Sheriff Forbes?" Melissa said

"Caroline told me the whole story of why'd you wanted to become some human/vampire hybrid. Damon's right. You shouldn't miss the party. Go. Have a good time." Liz said

Liz given Melissa a small birthday present

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Liz

"Come on. I got you something to wear at the party." Damon said

Both Melissa and Damon ran in there vampire speed.

* * *

Salvatore Residence.

Damon give Melissa a blue dress.

"My favorite color." Melissa said

"Just try it on. (Melissa goes in her room and tried it on and came out of the room.) You look..." Damon said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"I know. I'm getting all pretty." Melissa said

"It's not just Jenna is it? It's Elijah." Damon said

"Klaus has him daggered in the coffin. I know I can't bring him back. But hopefully we will. I just want to get this day over with and tomorrow we can handle this Stefan losing his humanity crap." Melissa said

"Let's not mention Stefan in front of Elena." Damon said

"Speaking of Elena. Where is she?" Melissa asked Damon

"She's in his room." Damon said

Damon grabbed her hand and they walked to Stefan's room and Elena is in there. Elena hugged Melissa.

"You look fantastic." Elena said

"So do you." Melissa said

Melissa gives a gift to Elena. She opens it and it was a bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Elena said

"Sheriff Forbes gave me a bracelet as well. Pretty much Damon gave me this dress. He knew that blue was my favorite color." Melissa said

"I got you something as well. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it." Damon said

"You stole it?" Elena asked Damon

"No! (Damon holds up a little box. They stand just inches apart.) Found it." Damon said

Damon opens it. It's her necklace.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." Elena said

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon said

"Thank you." Elena thanking Damon

"You're welcome." Damon said

"Can you?" Elena asked again

"Absolutely. (Elena turns around, he puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair. He closes the necklace and she turns around. He offers both of his arms to them.) Shall we?" Damon asked both Elena and Melissa

"We shall." Melissa said

They take both of his arms and they walk out of Stefan's room. Back downstairs the party is underway. They come down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway.

"Happy Birthday Elena and Melissa!" Girls said

Melissa smiles. They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Granny's diner.

Melissa was sitting there and drinking coffee. Granny approaches her.

"I heard that it's your birthday today. (Granny sees the necklace that Elsa gave her yesterday.) Pretty necklace." Granny said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Granny

"It looks like..." Granny said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"Like Anna's. Yes and I admire it. So they made one for me that is an exact copy of it." Melissa said

"I smelled another vampire today." Granny said

"That would be Klaus. Him, Rebekah, and Camille just here for my birthday." Melissa said

"They had another brother. Elijah I mean." Granny said

"Camille isn't their sister. And how do you know about...Elijah? (Melissa realized something.) Tyler?" Melissa asked Granny

"Yeah. He told me." Granny said

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Salvatore Residence.

Melissa and everybody was dancing. She had a bottle of bourbon and getting drunk. Matt was dancing with her.

"How come you're not talking with Caroline?" Melissa asked Matt

"I don't know." Matt said

"Uh huh." Melissa said

"So why were you lashing us out?" Matt asked Melissa

Melissa grabbed another bourbon and walked away. She sees both Alaric and Damon outside.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell." Alaric said

"Tell me about it?" Melissa said

"Are you drunk?" Damon asked Melissa

"Just a little. (They give Melissa a look.) A lot. I mean I am having a good time." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

At the forest.

Melissa looked around and sees decorations, radio, and the food. Everybody jumped out.

"Surprise. Happy birthday Melissa." All of them yelled

"You guys. You didn't have to do this." Melissa said

"You didn't celebrate your birthday last year." Regina said

"We thought of celebrating here." Emma said

"I don't know what to say. (Music was playing. They give Melissa a group hug.) Let's dance." Melissa said

They were dancing.

* * *

Melissa blows the candles on the cake.

"Vanilla my favorite." Melissa said


	87. Darkness on the edge of town

Six weeks ago.

Klaus, Rebekah, and Camille left and so did Alaric, Damon, and Bonnie.

* * *

Six weeks later.

Jeremy teaching summer school with his art class. Melissa walking Jenna to the preschool.

* * *

At Regina's office.

"How do you feel about kale salad?" Emma asked Regina

"Like someone found someplace other than Granny's for takeout." Regina said

"I'm good with a chicken alfredo." Melissa said

"Up for a grilled cheese." Emma said

"You eat like a child. Is that a root beer?" Regina asked Emma

"Three." Emma said

"We thought you could use a break." Melissa said

"A break from what? Dead end after dead end? This sorcerer... Or author... Whatever he wants to be called... Doesn't want to be found." Regina said

"It's only been a few weeks." Emma said

"Exactly, and I've conquered entire realms in less time." Regina said

Margaret tries to open one of the bottles but nothing is working.

"My mom should have a bottle opener here during her brief tenure, somewhere." Emma said

"Wait! Don't..." Regina said

Emma opened one of the drawers and she found a page of both Regina and Robin.

"What's this? Did you take it from the book?" Emma asked again

"It's not from the book. Robin found it... Before he left with his family. It appeared to him." Regina said

"It's not your story. What is it?" Emma asked again

"Robin thought it was hope, a sign that... Things would work out for me. Turns out it was a cruel joke." Regina said

"Have you heard from him?" Melissa asked Regina

"No." Regina said

Both Hook and Belle enter.

"There may be a way to get the fairies out." Hook said

"Yeah, I, uh, I found an incantation. It's, uh, it's part of a spell in, uh, an ancient tongue I've never seen before." Belle said

"Which made translation a challenge." Hook said

"But I did it. I found a perfect of linguistics from Oxford, and he just e-mailed me with the translation. It's an ancient ceremony, but, uh, one that'll bring them back. I, uh, I just need you to enact it." Belle said

"Well, Regina, ready to pronounce today "Free the fairies day"?" Melissa asked again

* * *

Into the woods.

"Here." Belle said

Belle gives Emma the wizards hat

"You got it?" Emma asked Regina

"I got it." Regina said

Regina frees the fairies.

"Thank you." Mother Superior thanking them

"You all right?" Emma asked Mother Superior

"No. I'll live. But being in there with... Thank you." Mother Superior thanking both Emma and Melissa

"It wasn't us. It was actually Regina you should thank." Melissa said

"Welcome back." Regina said

"Thank you." Mother Superior thanking Regina

They walked off.

* * *

At Granny's Diner.

August, Melissa, Baelfire, and Jenna settle down.

"Jenna how was preschool." Melissa said

"Mommy I don't want to go back to school." Jenna said

"I know it's hard going to school. But we can make it work. Ok." Melissa said

"Ok." Jenna said

Baelfire crying. Melissa puts the pacifier on his mouth and then he calms down. A monster screams. She get's up.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked them

"I suppose we should go out and see what's killing property values this time." Regina said

They get out of the diner. The monster was on the clocktower and started flying around as everybody was running away from the Chernabog. It was about to attack Regina, Emma, Belle, Mary Margaret, Hook, Melissa, August, Baelfire, and Jenna. But Melissa chants with her spell.

"Scutum praesidium. (Protection shield.) (Melissa stops chanting. The Chernabog broke her spell.) It didn't work." Melissa said

"Did that thing come out of the hat?! I thought the spell was only supposed to release the fairies." Regina said

"Well, maybe it is some kind of fairy." Mary Margaret said

"Why don't we just put it back in the hat and figure out the rest later?" Emma asked again

"Because we can't. Once something's freed, it can never be retrapped." Belle said

"Great. So our best defense against magical beasts follows the same rules as chicken pox?" Emma asked again

"Surely the savoir, traveler, and evil queen can defeat a simple hell beast." Hook said

"Can we drop the "E" word already?" Regina asked Hook

Melissa, Regina, and Emma attack the Chernabog.

"Well, that was easy." Emma said

"Don't get excited. We only stunned it. And a blast like that should've destroyed it." Regina said

"I was just getting used to things being relaxing around here." Emma said

"I'll see if I can find anything about this thing in the library." Belle said

"Thanks." Emma thanking Belle

"I'll get everyone to safety. I'm on that." Mary Margaret said

"Wow. You guys really have this down." Emma said

"Well, this isn't our first monster bash." Hook said

"Tell me about it?" Melissa said

"Well, now that that's settled, we've to figure out a way to clip this bat's wings before it comes back?" Regina said

* * *

In Regina's office.

Regina was talking to Ursula the sea witch and then she hangs up.

"It's after me." Regina said

"Regina, I'm not sure it's after you." Emma said

"Of course it's after me. Ursula said it devours the heart with the darkest potential. And now that Gold's gone, well, who else could that be? I mean, is there a dwarf named evil-y? It's me." Regina said

"We're not gonna sacrifice you." Melissa said

"I'm not sure we have much of a choice." Regina said

"That thing's magical, right?" Emma asked Regina

"I would say "magical" is a pretty good guess." Regina said

"If it's magical, maybe we can kill it if we can let it pass the town line." Melissa said

"Sounds like a good plan." Emma said

* * *

Melissa, Emma, and Regina are in Emma's car. They drive to the boundary.

"What made you choose yellow?" Regina asked Emma

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"Your bug... Yellow? Bold choice." Regina said

"Now is not the time." Melissa said

"Sorry, I'm just trying not to think about being some demon's lunch." Regina said

"You're not going to be." Emma said

The Chernabog lands on the car.

"What the hell?" Melissa said

"What, is this thing made of tin?" Regina asked again

"Hang on. We're almost there." Emma said

"I'm diffently hanging on." Melissa said

"It's too late. I'm not gonna let the three of us die in this metal coffin on wheels. Thanks for trying." Regina said

Regina disappears. The Chernabog stays on the car and attacks both Emma and Melissa.

"Regina!" Melissa said

Regina is on the road.

"Hey!" Regina said

Emma drives faster and casts the Chernabog on the limit of the town. David and Mary Margaret arrives.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret said

"Are you guys all right?" David asked them

"Yes." Emma said

"Kind of." Melissa said

"So Cruella and Ursula were telling the truth." Mary Margaret said

"It would appear so." Regina said

"No, wait. Emma, I... I think this is a bad idea. Look, they may have told the truth this time. That doesn't mean they can be trusted." Mary Margaret said

"Mom, this doesn't sound like you. You always believe the best in everyone." Emma said

"I'm also a realist." Mary Margaret said

"Emma, she's right. Things were just starting to get back to normal in Storybrooke." David said

"You, too?" Emma asked her mother

"Look, we don't know anything about these two. They could be looking for redemption, but they also could be as evil as Mr. Gold or Zelena or worse." Mary Margaret said

"That would be true, but they just helped us, and we made a deal." Melissa said

"Doesn't matter. It's a bad idea. They're villains." Mary Margaret said

"You're right. They are. They're horrible... But not as horrible as I was once. And if I deserve a second chance, so do they. How can I sit here, looking for my happiness, and deny two others a chance at theirs?" Regina asked them

"I'm with Regina. We let them in." Emma said

* * *

At Granny's Diner.

"I think this is a good idea." Melissa said

"If bad guys...well, used to be bad guys like Regina and Killian. They can find their happy ending." August said

"I know. Sometimes I wish that it could happen in our world." Melissa said

"You did?" August asked his wife

"I know. But I'm worried about Tyler and Jeremy. What if they won't find their happy ending?" Melissa asked her husband

"They will. They just have to keep looking." August said

"I should've said something right before we got married." Melissa said

"What is it?" August asked again

"I thought that magical and non-magical could never get married. Isn't that like breaking every code?" Melissa asked again

"Well, you've seen Neal was trying to marry a psycopath." August said

"Yes. But Tamara almost killed you." Melissa said

"She did kill me. But true love's kiss can break every curse. You broke mine." August said

"That was a year ago." Melissa said


	88. Unforgiven

Melissa walking around town and she bumped into both Cruella and Ursula.

"Watch where you're going." Cruella said

"Whatever." Melissa said

"Did we do something wrong?" Ursula asked Melissa

"Not really. Except I don't trust you." Melissa said

"Darling, we're here to make piece." Cruella said

"Oh. I'm so sorry. (Melissa extended her hand. To Ursula. But she can tell that they were lying. Cause of her psychic ability.) Anyways, I got to go. (She phone ringing.) __Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"Meet me at the office now."__ Regina said

* * *

The office.

Melissa sees Regina, Henry, Marco, and August.

"Regina on the phone. You sound..." Melissa said as Regina interrupt her sentence

"I know. That's why I need his help. (Regina looked at August.) Do you know anything? Anything coming back to you? If you could just look at the pages again. (Emma enters.) Where the hell have you been?" Regina asked Emma

"On witch watch. I was on the way to the station when I got your call. How's it going here?" Emma asked them

"He can't remember anything." Regina said

"I guess I could give it a shot. Do you remember anything about..." Emma said as Regina cuts her off

"You went to Phuket. You rode a motorcycle. You wore leather!" Regina said

"Regina." Emma said

"No. All you need to do is concentrate and think! Or is that head of yours still made out of wood?" Regina asked August as she was furious

"Whoa, stop!" Marco said

"Regina? What the hell?" Melissa said

"Mom." Henry said

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I won't let you speak that way to my husband." Melissa said

"I'm sorry." Regina apologize

"Maybe you should think before you speak." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa get's a few candles. Her and August are sitting down on the floor.

"Let's hope this works. I haven't done this before. Mostly powerful stuff." Melissa said

"You can do this." August said

"Close your eyes and focus. Ok. (Melissa's husband closes his eyes. She chants.) Phasmatos autem lux. Invoco te. Eius memorias retro sublevabis cum eo. Phasmatos autem lux. Invoco te. Eius memorias retro sublevabis cum eo. (Ghost light. I call on you. His memories back it up with him. Ghost light. I call on you. Shall lift him up with him, his memories back.) (She stops chanting. He gasps.) Did you see something?" Melissa asked her husband

"I remember...everything. (August looked at his wife nose bleeding.) Your nose is bleeding." August said

"I'll get a tissue." Melissa said

"I'll get it." August said

August given his wife a tissue.

"Magic has it's limits." Melissa said

"But not like this." August said

"What did you see?" Melissa asked again

"I remember something about the Author." August said

"What is it?" Melissa asked again

"When I was in Hong Kong, before the curse broke, I met a man. A mystic. His name was The Dragon. I don't even know how he knew about Henry's book, but he had been looking for The Author for years." August said

"How did he know all of this?" Melissa asked again

"He also knew about you. The traveler." August said

"I'm pretty much the last of the travelers. Not the only one anymore." Melissa said

"The Dragon died. But I did take his research with me." August said

They here a knock on the door. Melissa opens it and it was Regina.

"What do you want? To come here and yell at my husband again." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Regina said

"No you shouldn't." Melissa said

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me again." Regina said

Regina was about to walk away.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Melissa asked Regina

Regina stops and turns around.

"Sure." Regina said

Regina walks back inside the house.


	89. Enter the dragon

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

"I'm sorry. Regina's doing what?" Emma asked her parents

"She's going undercover." David said

"With someone who could turn into a dragon?" Emma asked again

"Are you guys out of your friggin minds?" Melissa asked both David and Mary Margaret

"Why couldn't you guys just call either one of us in the first place?" Emma asked again

"There wasn't time. She told us the plan. That was it." David said

"You should've told me." Emma said

"Why? You really think you could've stopped her?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"I could've helped. I was a bail-bonds person. Pretending to be someone else was part of my job." Emma said

"So did I. I'm a traveler for god sakes." Melissa said

"I know that, but I really think Regina can take care of herself." Mary Margaret said

"I hope you're right." Emma said

"So when is she supposed to check in?" Melissa asked again

"Mom? Dad? When is she supposed to check in?" Emma asked again

"About an hour ago." David said

* * *

They enter in the library to meet Regina.

"Hey, we're here." David said

"I said we needed to meet covertly. Now I see you brought the entire Charming softball team, Traveler and their pirate mascot?" Regina said

"We were worried about you." Mary Margaret said

"Well, then worry quickly. I can't be seen with all of you." Regina said

"Regina, listen to me. This is a bad idea. This woman, this dragon, she's dangerous, and you don't know the first thing about going undercover." Emma said

"I'm a quick study, and Maleficent already told me why they're here. Apparently, they're after the author, too. I simply want him to change my fate." Regina said

"What do they want?" Melissa asked Regina

"They want to shift the entire balance so that villains win and heroes lose." Regina said

"Do you think they can find the author?" Emma asked Regina

"They have a lead, we don't. And tonight, they want me to help them steal it... Whatever it is." Regina said

"They want to steal August." Melissa said

"How do you know that?" Regina asked Melissa

"Last night I didn't tell you everything. I...I did a spell to get his memories back. The spell Bonnie gave me. But anyway. They want him to tell them about the Author. The only way to get him is that they have to kidnap him." Melissa said

"We'll figure something out." Emma said

"I can figure something out." Regina said

"Then I'm in too." Emma said

"What?" Regina asked in confusion

"I'm gonna stick by you. I'm gonna get your back while you do this." Emma said

"No. It's too dangerous." Regina said

"I said I was a part of operation mongoose. I am a part of it. You wanted my help... Now you're gonna get it. No matter what it means for both of us. I'll be there." Emma said

"I'm in too." Melissa said

"No." Regina said

"He's already involved in this. He's my husband and I don't want anything to happen to him." Melissa said

"In that case. I think I just might have a plan." Regina said

"Tell me?" Melissa asked again

"August can be with me entire time." Regina said

"You need to knock me out cold." Melissa said

"Indeed." Regina said

"There's another thing. Jeremy, Tyler, Baelfire, and Jenna." Melissa said

"That's where we come in. Making sure that they stay with us tonight." Mary Margaret said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa tells her husband about the plan.

"Did you get any of that?" Melissa asked her husband

"Yes. So when you started cleaning in here. Regina will knock you out and they will kidnap me." August said

"I just didn't know if you were up to this or not." Melissa said

"I am." August said

"She will take care of you and then she will bring you back to me." Melissa said

Both August and Melissa making out on the couch.

* * *

Melissa is cleaning up and Regina hit her with a small statue and now she is unconscious. They took August away.


	90. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Melissa's Mansion.

Emma given Melissa a cup of bourbon.

"Thanks." Melissa thanking Emma

Melissa drinks it.

"This plan is going to work." Emma said

"You know it was Regina's. I just need to know that the others are safe." Melissa said

"They are." Emma said

"Making sure that nothing happens to August." Melissa said

* * *

They're now in Gold's shop.

"H-h-he's here? (Belle is stammering over her words) Th-that's... That's impossible." Belle said

"Well, did you really think he'd stay away?" Mary Margaret asked Belle

"My traveler magic. It was working at the time. I mean it did. But when I touch Ursula. Nothing. Those two weren't changing. I haven't seen him in the picture. And I don't know how that's possible." Melissa said

"Maybe because you been here to long." Mary Margaret said

"No. That's not it." Melissa said

"Then what is?" David asked Melissa

"He stole a spell out of my spell book so that I couldn't track him." Melissa said

Emma rushes forward to Belle.

"The dagger... you need to hand it over so we can stop this fight before it starts." Emma said

Belle looks confused.

"The dagger? I-I don't have the dagger. Killian does." Belle said

Hook looks shocked by the news and looks amongst everyone.

"Who? Me? Well, I haven't seen that cursed blade since you commanded the Crocodile to leave the first time." Hook said

"But y-you took it from me last night to hide it where no one could find it." Belle said

"After the lifetimes I spent searching for a way to destroy the Dark One, I'm pretty certain I'd remember holding that dagger in my hand." Hook said

Emma faced Belle.

"You gave it to Gold... (Emma turns to face Hook.) Disguised as you." Emma said

"Shapeshifting." Melissa said

"He's back, and so is his power." Emma said

"Even when I didn't think he could deceive me anymore...He found a way." Belle said

"Banishment was too good for that demon. We should have driven that dagger through his heart when we had the chance." Hook said

"Then your name would be written across it." Emma said

"It's a small price to pay to ensure the Crocodile wouldn't come back again." Hook said

"I know you're angry, but we defeated him before and we'll do it again." Emma said

"Yeah, but the question is, how?" Mary Margaret asked them

"At first, we're going to save my husband." Melissa said

"Yeah. You do that. I'm going to find the sea witch." Hook said

"How are you gonna do that?" David asked Hook

"The sea witch Ursula. Remember when I said I had a past with her? Now's the time to use it." Hook said

"How?" Emma asked Hook

"By taking a page out of your book, Swan. I'm gonna return her happy ending." Hook said

* * *

Emma, Melissa, Mary Margaret, and David pull up before a bridge in the truck and all get out, straight away heading in the direction of Gold's cabin.

"Anything from Hook? Think he's managed to turn Ursula yet?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter

"If she hasn't turned him." David said

"Really? We're thinking that now?" Emma asked her parents

"Well, he kind of went to a dark place this morning." David said

"Do you blame him? If Gold did to me what he did to Hook, I'd want to shove that dagger through his heart, too." Emma said

"Emma, that's not you." Mary Margaret said

Emma interrupts and defends Hook.

"It's also not Hook. Relax. I'm just saying I understood where he was coming from." Emma said

"Can we please save my husband and argue about this later?" Melissa asked them

"Sorry." Emma apologize

* * *

To the Cabin.

Emma kicks the door down and they enter the cabin.

"Get away from my husband." Melissa said

"You found us, did you now?" Cruella de vil asked them

Melissa pulls out her gun and aims it at her. Mary Margaret knocks Cruella out by hitting her head with a frying pan, and Cruella falls to the floor unconscious.

"I could've taken that one." Melissa said

"I know." Mary Margaret said

"Nice one, mom." Emma said

"Well, first thing you learn as a bandit... back door's usually unlocked." Mary Margaret said

Melissa cupped her hands on her husbands face. She started crying.

"God I'm sorry. This plan was so stupid." Melissa said

"I'm alive right." August jokes

"Joke later. (Emma uses her magic to un-tie the ropes around his legs.) Come on. Let's get you out of here." Melissa said

Melissa helps her husband up. Ursula enters the cabin and stops them.

"No one is going anywhere." Ursula said

Melissa blocks her husband. Emma looks around for Hook and a worried expression crosses her face.

"Where the hell is Hook? What'd you do to him?" Emma asked Ursula

"Sorry, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is shark bait. (Emma raises her hands to strike Ursula with magic. Ursula uses her tentacles to start strangling Mary Margaret.) Oh! Drop those hands, or your mother here's gonna need gills to breathe." Ursula said

"Ursula, you don't need to do this." Emma said

"That's where you're wrong. I can't have him leave with you." Ursula said

"Like hell." Melissa said

"The Author is the only one who can give me what I want." Ursula said

Hook enters the cabin, looking healthy.

"That's not true." Hook said

Emma sighs with relief.

"How are you still breathing?" Ursula asked Hook

Hook walks further into the cabin and stands beside Emma, who puts her hand on his arm.

"I'm good at surviving. Or you're bad at killing. Either way, you don't need the author to get what you want. I know why you couldn't release your voice from that shell. Only the one who enchanted it can do that." Hook said

"Wait. You don't mean..." Ursula figures out

Hook nods.

"Aye." Hook said

Poseidon walks into the cabin. He opens his palm, and the shell is there. Ursula voice travels towards her and she starts vocalizing. Moments later, her voice is back. Ursula hugged her father. Now Emma has her hand on Hook's chest and his arm is around her. She smiles up at him as he helped return Ursula's happy ending. Mary Margaret notices that Cruella is gone.

"Where's Cruella?" Mary Margaret asked them

"Uh, she must have slipped away, most likely to warn Gold." David said

"That bitch." Melissa said

"We should clear out before they get back." David said

"We're going to teleport out of here." Melissa said

Both Melissa and August teleport out.

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa is healing her husband.

"It was dumb idea of letting you do that. I mean Regina's plan." Melissa said

"It worked didn't it." August said

"Yes. Yes it did. (Melissa put her hand on her husbands cheek and then she kissed him.) Jeremy's probably at the bar and Tyler's with the kids." Melissa said

Both Tyler and Jeremy show up with Baelfire and Jenna.


	91. Best Laid Plans

Abandon manor.

"We have a bigger problem. Gold and these other witches are expecting me. They sent me on a mission to get that page from the book. And if I return empty-handed, whatever suspicions they have of me will be confirmed." Regina said

"Then give them this." Emma said

Emma conjures a duplicate of the page with the door on it.

"Wow. You're getting good." Henry said

"I've been practicing." Emma said

"A forgery? This is Gold we're talking about." Regina said

"Then pull out, and we will protect you." Melissa said

Regina sighs.

"We still don't know what they're up to. It's a bigger risk not to know. (Regina's cellphone is beeping.) That's them. Probably wondering where I am." Regina said

"Mom, the forgery's good." Henry said

"Not good enough. But maybe what we need is a different kind of copy." Regina said

"Because Gold and those witches don't know that the page contains the actual door. All they care about is what the door looks like." Melissa said

"Hopefully, this photo will keep them on their wild goose chase around town. I've got to get going. Bye, Henry." Regina said

"Okay, mom." Henry said

"Sorry. Sorry. Just not sure if... When I'll be back to see you. But don't worry. I'll be fine." Regina said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

"For years I've been looking for love, peace, and faith." Melissa said

"I know you do." August said

"I don't want to feel like I'm dying ins..." Melissa said

They both dropped on the floor.

* * *

5 hours later.

Melissa gasps as the rest wake up.

"What the hell happened?" Tyler asked them

"Must be the sleeping curse." Melissa said

"It was." August said

"Mommy. Daddy. What happen?" Jenna asked her parents

"It's ok sweetie." Melissa said

"Everything is going to be alright." Tyler said

"Oh my God. Baelfire. (They ran upstairs, goes to his room, and sees their son crying. Melissa picks him up.) It's ok. Shh." Melissa said

August started holding his son.

"EMMA'S HERE." Jeremy yells

They walked downstairs.

"How are you guys?" Emma asked them

"A bit tired, but better." August said

"How are you by the way?" August asked Emma

"I'm fine." Emma said

"You forget I know lying." August said

"Not to mention I can touch somebody to see a memory." Melissa said

"It's a long story. It's not really worth getting into right now. Look what Henry found." Emma said

Emma showed them the page about the door and the key.

"You did it." August said

"That's right. Now, what do you say we let out The Author I have some questions." Emma said

Someone ringing the door bell. Jeremy opens the door. It was Mary Margaret and David. They come in.

"Emma, please, think about this. This isn't just what Regina wanted. This is what Gold wanted, too. He was doing it to turn you dark." Mary Margaret said

"I'm not worried about it. Are you? (Emma looked at both of her parents. Emma looked back at August.) Cause now I have some questions about me, and he can tell us everything." Emma said

"If he's the one who wrote your story." August said

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked August

"Something you need to know about this author... He wasn't the only one. There have been many authors throughout time. It's a job, not a person. And the one trapped in here was just the last tasked with the great responsibility." August said

"Which is?" Emma asked again

"To record... to witness the greatest stories of all time and record them for posterity. The job has gone back eons, from the man who watched shadows dance across cave walls and developed an entire philosophy, to playwrights who tell tales in poetry, to a man named Walt. Many have had this sacred job... great women and men who took on the responsibility with the gravity that it deserved... Until this last one. He started to manipulate rather than record. He did something... I don't know exactly what... but something that pushed them over the edge. That's why The Sorcerer and his apprentice put him in there. They're the ones who choose The Author, and they took responsibility for their error." August said

"If they did, and he's still in there." Emma said

"Then that means he still has the ability to alter the book, to alter the course of things." Melissa said

"You sure have come a long way from the woman who wouldn't believe." August said

"Yeah. I have." Emma said

Emma uses the key on the page and the Author escapes. He gasps.

"Oh! Whoo! Oh. It was cramped in there! I couldn't even reach this. And I was parched." Author said

The Author chuckles. He holds a bottle.

"Where did you get that?" David asked the Author

"This? Uh, a nice young couple I met on the road gave it to me. You want some? Sort of nutmeg-y." Author said

"You. You are... are The Author?" Mary Margaret asked the Author

"We've some questions to ask you." Emma said

"I bet you do." Author said

The Author pulls down a curtain rod and runs away while they were distracted.

"Hey!" Melissa said


	92. Thinking of a new plan

Into the woods.

"The Author, where is he?" David asked them

"We lost him." Emma said

"Damn it." Melissa said

"We know him." Mary Margaret said

"What?" Emma asked in confusion

"Come again?" Melissa asked in confusion

"We met him a long time ago." Mary Margaret said

"He manipulated us. It's because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child." David said

"It's true." Mary Margaret said

"No. No, what's true is no matter how you were manipulated, you still did what you did, and you lied to me about it! You've been lying to me about everything!" Emma said

"That's not the case. It's one incident from our past." David said

"You guys are acting less of a family right now. You both lie to Emma and you weren't being honest with her." Melissa said

"We've changed. We've tried to become the parents you deserve." Mary Margaret said

"I am only the savior because you altered the entire state of my being at the expense of someone else's soul." Emma said

"You're right. What we did, it was wrong. But we... We didn't fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We're human." David said

"Yeah, well, right now I don't care." Emma said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa and August's room.

She calling Bonnie on her phone.

 _ _"Hey Bonnie."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Hey. What's going on?"__ Bonnie asked Melissa

 _ _"Do you still contact the spirits?"__ Melissa asked Bonnie

 _ _"Yeah. Why?"__ Bonnie asked in curiosity

 _ _"I need to contact Emily."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Melissa. Those spells..."__ Bonnie said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

 _ _"I know. But I have this feeling that there's something wrong with Emma. Please? I have to contact her."__ Melissa begged

 _ _"Here's what you need to do."__ Bonnie said

* * *

Melissa gather up some ingredients.

"Mommy. What are you doing?" Jenna asked her mother

"Hi sweetie. I'm just casting a little spell." Melissa said

"Could I watch?" Jenna asked again

"Someday I will teach you this kind of stuff. But I need you to be patient. Alright." Melissa said

"Ok mommy." Jenna said

"Go downstairs and make me few beautiful drawings. (Jenna runs downstairs. Melissa starts chanting.) By the name of Emily Bennett. I call on you. I'm here to give you a message. I need you to listen. Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex. Phasmatos Emily, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex. (Spirit Emily, A House Hax, Fore Dive. Spirit Emily, A House Hax, Fore Dive.) Melissa stops chanting

Spirit Emily appears right in front of Melissa.

"Melissa." Emily said

"Hello Emily. I know it's been awhile since the seance with the friends." Melissa said

"Yes. And you want to know what's happening to your adopted sister." Emily said

"Please? There's got to be another way to help her." Melissa said

"Spirits talk. But only because we know what it's about to happen." Emily said

"Tell me?" Melissa asked Emily

"The darkness will come towards the light. Meaning your friend Regina. But then Emma saves her and the darkness will consume her." Emily said

"How? How do I save my sister?" Melissa asked again

"There's nothing you can do. I'm sorry." Emily apologize

"Thank you for your time. (Emily fades away.) If anyone can save her. Then it has to be me." Melissa said to herself


	93. Sympathy for the De Vil

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

"You have to remember something else about the Author, some way to find him. Now think." Emma said

"We told you everything we know." David said

"Are we sure about that? Because secrets just keep coming out." Emma said

"Okay. You're clearly still upset." Mary Margaret said

"Yes, I am still upset. You were the ones who taught me there is always a right way. A heroic way. And what you did to Maleficent's child." Emma said

"It was our only option to make sure you grew up... Good." David said

"I'm sorry, but if it were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person." Emma said

"And that right there... That goodness is exactly why we did what we did." Mary Margaret said

"You two sound like Isobel and John." Melissa said

"Your biological parents?" David asked Melissa

"They never told me who I was. Which sucks by the way." Melissa said

Regina comes in.

"Regina, where have you been?" Emma asked Regina

"In the middle of a very bad day. I'll tell you the whole story later, after I rescue Robin Hood." Regina said

"Robin Hood? What the hell are you talking about?" Melissa asked Regina

"Marian answered the phone, and I discovered... She's not really Marian at all." Regina said

"So who is she?" Melissa asked again

"Zelena." Regina said

"The wicked witch?" David asked Regina

"I don't know how it's possible, but my sister has been masquerading as her this entire time. And she's in league with Gold. Robin's in danger, so I'm going to New York to find him and stop her." Regina said

"And what about Gold? If they're working together, he's not just gonna let you waltz off and spoil his plans." Hook said

"I wouldn't worry about Gold. I know exactly how to handle him." Regina said

* * *

Regina's house.

Regina is packing her stuff for her journey to New York.

"You sure going to New York is a good idea? You don't know what Zelena has planned." Emma said

"What if you're walking into a trap?" Melissa asked Regina

"Robin's in trouble. I have no choice." Regina said

"You don't have to go alone." Emma said

"We've got your back." Melissa said

"Don't worry about me. You have your hands full with the Author. I can handle one wicked sister." Regina said

"Things are different in New York." Emma said

"If you won't take the Savior or Traveler with you. At least take this. (Melissa hands Regina the gun.) I hope you don't have to use it, but...staying safe is a good option." Melissa said

"Thank you. So you're not... Angry with me for keeping your parents' secret?" Regina asked Emma

"It's between me and them." Emma said

"It's Henry. Video message?" Regina said

"Must be a thing now. I got one, too." Emma said

(Video message.)

 _ _"Mom, Mom, Cruella has me. If you ever wanna see me again, you have to do what she says."__ Henry said

 _ _"Hello, darlings! As you can see, I have your dreadful son. If you prefer him to remain in tact, you'll do exactly as I say... Kill the Author. Then, ah, bring me his broken little body, or... Your boy will meet a very unhappy ending."__ Cruella said

* * *

Mary Margaret's Apartment.

"I recognize that trailhead marker. Cruella is holding Henry a couple of miles South of the toll bridge." David said

"So what now?" Hook asked them

"Time to get our hands dirty and do whatever it takes to get him back." Regina said

"You're not actually considering Cruella's demand to kill the Author?" David asked them

"Of course not. Even if we could find him, it wouldn't be half the fun of killing Cruella." Melissa said

"Let's see how she likes being made into outerwear." Regina said

"Regina!" Mary Margaret said

"What? It's Emma's heart we're trying to protect, not mine." Regina said

"If we go in guns blazing, we risk hurting Henry. We have to find another way." Emma said

"I've headed many rescue missions. It would be helpful to know the terrain more." Hook said

"And where the Author is." Melissa said

"If he's enemies with Cruella, maybe he knows the best way to defeat her." Emma said

"Oh, we may be able to help with that." Mary Margaret said

"We went back to the convent and found a flask that we gave him. He dropped it when he escaped. A locator spell might work on it." David said

"Sounds like a perfect job for you two. Taking Melissa, Regina, and Hook, and we'll scope out the area where Cruella's holed up with Henry." Emma said

"Emma, I know you're still angry, but avoiding us is not going to help." Mary Margaret said

"I'm not avoiding you. With Henry's life on the line, I need to be around people I trust, and right now, that's not you." Emma said

* * *

Into the woods.

"You're acting like a petulant child. Your parents did a bad thing. They apologized. Now get over it." Regina said

"Forgive me if I don't take advice from the woman who held a grudge for half her life because a 10-year-old spilled a secret." Emma said

"Em, I hate to get in the middle. But she's got a point." Melissa said

"Swan, if you won't listen to them, perhaps you'll listen to me. You were able to forgive both Regina and I all because you found it in your heart to see past it." Hook said

"The difference is that you never held yourself as some paragon of virtue. Neither of you did. You were honest about who you were. My parents weren't. They said they were heroes." Emma said

"Parents make a mistake for keeping secrets." Melissa said

"Especially the heroes." Hook said

"You know, not long ago, your mother gave me some advice. She said I needed to believe I could still earn forgiveness, that I had a chance at grace. I didn't realize it then, but... She was talking about herself. Emma, she's been trying to make up for what she did for a long time." Regina said

"If you three understand them so well, you forgive them. I...Can't. More important things to worry about right now, like saving Henry." Emma said

* * *

They hear Henry screaming.

"It's Henry. Quick, it's coming from over there." Emma said

"No, it's this way." Hook said

"Has Cannon fire damaged your hearing? It clearly came from over there." Regina said

"Probably west." Melissa said

"No! No! Help me, please!" Henry begged

"Split up. Go!" Emma said

They split up. Melissa goes west as she hears him near by.

"Somebody! Help me!" Henry said

"Henry I hear you. (Melissa hears him all around.) Damn it." Melissa said

Melissa ran into a different direction and found a cliff. With Cruella holds Henry with a gun on his head and her and Emma facing off.

"Let him go!" Emma said

"I'm afraid not. Come any closer, and he dies." Cruella said

"Let Henry go and deal with me." Emma said

"One small dead Author. That's all I asked. Simple revenge, and you failed utterly." Cruella said

"You don't know what revenge is. Hell, I even tried it once." Melissa said

"Yes. With a traveler witch on your side." Cruella said

"Just put the gun down." Melissa said

"Mom." Henry said

"It's gonna be okay, Henry." Emma said

"I'll do it. Believe me, I will. (Emma threats Cruella.) Put your hands down." Cruella said

"That's my son." Emma said

"And you're a hero, and heroes don't kill." Cruella said

Emma pushes Cruella away.

"NO." Melissa yells

Cruella falls and she dies.

"Henry?" Emma said

"Mom." Henry said

Emma hugs Henry. Melissa get's a worried look. Mary Margaret and David arrives.


	94. Magic transfer part 1

At Granny's diner.

"I'm going after Gold. He made this happen. He needs to answer for it." Emma said

"Careful. Don't go off half-cocked." Hook said

Melissa holding her son.

"Hook's right. He wants you angry." David said

"Yeah, well, I am angry. That doesn't mean he's gonna get what he's after. Do I wish I could change what I did to Cruella? Yes. But that's regret, not darkness. I think we've all done things we regret." Emma said

"Right now, we have one priority...how to keep Gold and the Author from causing any more damage." Melissa said

Maleficent enters.

"I might be able to help with that. It now appears we have a common foe... Rumplestiltskin." Maleficent said

"He resurrected you." David said

"To help himself, not me. Cruella's death only confirmed that." Maleficent said

"Oh. Now you want to turn on him before he turns on you." Hook said

"I knew Gold couldn't keep the dragon on her leash for long." Regina said

"What do you want?" Mary Margaret asked Maleficent

"Nothing from you. But your daughter, I hear, has a talent for finding people." Maleficent said

"Yeah, I do." Emma said

"Who do you want found dragon?" Melissa asked Maleficent

"My daughter." Maleficent said

"She's alive?" Mary Margaret asked Maleficent

"Yes. She survived the journey to this land... The journey you sent her on. You want to prevent Rumplestiltskin from achieving whatever he wants. What better way than leaving this town and helping me?" Maleficent asked Emma

"I'm not running away from Gold." Emma said

"It's not running from him. It's hindering him." Maleficent said

"What do you know about her?" Melissa asked again

"Just what the Dark One showed me... That she was banished to this world 30 years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple. And they named her Lilith." Maleficent said

"No." Emma said

"Emma? What is it?" Hook asked Emma

"The same Lily." Melissa said

* * *

Sheriff station.

"With Lily and my parents and Gold. I can't leave everyone here. But I have to find Lily and I don't know how I can be here and there at the same time." Emma said

"Maybe you won't have to." Melissa said

"What are you up too?" Emma asked Melissa

"I've been thinking and...well. It's more complicated." Melissa said

"Whatever you're holding back. Don't." Emma said

"If you're willing to risk it." Melissa said

"Yes. Just tell me." Emma said

"I look through the grimore and there's a switching spell. I'm not talking about body swap. I'm talking about switching our powers." Melissa said

"Switching? Our powers?" Emma asked again

"I know that you would never need it. But just in case." Melissa said

"Do it." Emma said

Melissa chanting.

"Phasmatos de Petrovas, audi me. Switch magia mea, et adversarios deferat. Sit. Spirit of the Petrovas, Hear me. Switch mine and my opponents magic. Let it be." Melissa stops chanting

The room was shaking.

"What the hell is happening?" Emma asked again

"It's the Petrova's. They're pissed. (Melissa looked up.) Nadia, I know you can hear me. You're nothing like your mother. Katerina Petrova. (The room kept shaking.) I know. If I found a way to bring back you I would. Don't do it for me. Do it for the smallest descendants. Do it for my kids." Melissa begged

The room stop shaking. A light blast. Both Melissa and Emma looked at each other.

"My expression told me it worked." Emma said

"I believe it did. (Melissa's letting Emma borrow the grimore.) Here." Melissa said

"I don't know." Emma said

"If you're going to be a temporary witch. You better start studying." Melissa said

"Maybe I can just stay and handle things here." Emma said

"No. I'll handle the Sheriff station. You go on and bring Lily back and help Regina bring..." Melissa said as Emma finishes her sentence

"Robin Hood and Roland." Emma said

"And I'll switch our powers back. Now go." Melissa said

Emma hugs Melissa. Emma leaves.

* * *

Working on the papers. Hook walks in.

"Emma tells me that you're in charge of the station." Hook said

"Someone has too. Still can't trust her parents." Melissa said

"But why did you..." Hook asked as Melissa finishes his sentence

"Switch our powers? She needs it. But when they get back I'll switch it back. Anything from Gold?" Melissa asked Hook

"No. Nothing." Hook said

"I just hope that I can do this. I mean if Graham was here then he would've taught me more stuff about being a good detective." Melissa said

"Even so. Many people here think that you're doing great job." Hook said

"I've never actually done it myself before." Melissa said

"See. Now who's losing hope. (Melissa sighs.) If you can marry some puppet and get a happy ending. Then you can be a great detective." Hook said

"Thank you. (Hook extended his flask to Melissa.) Seriously?" Melissa asked again

"Works for me." Hook said

Melissa takes the flask and takes a sip.

"It's always got to be rum. (Melissa gives it back to him.) Back in mystic falls. Damon ask me what do I want for my future to be. You want to know what I said?" Melissa asked again

"Indeed." Hook said

"I said, "I needed to leave Mystic Falls. All that hell and suffering. It sucked. Of course I had a boyfriend and...well, he did travel a little a bit. But he cheated on me. I wanted more then just all of that vampire crap. Wanted something more for my life. For myself and Jenna's." Then I realize that I'm here in this place. Place where I belonged. Somewhere that could give me hope." Melissa said

"You have to believe in yourself. Believe that you can do this." Hook said

Melissa smiles at Hook.

"I should find out anything. If he's out there." Melissa said

"You need help?" Hook asked again

"Nope. I got this. But thanks." Melissa thanking Hook

Melissa leaves.

* * *

Melissa looks around. She sees Will running with one of Regina's box. She pulls out her gun and aims it at him.

"Don't take another. (Will stops.) Turn around. (Will turns around.) Answer me and answer me correctly." Melissa said

"Alright." Will said

"Why do you have one of Regina's boxes?" Melissa asked Will

"It's not any of your concern." Will said

Melissa touched his wrist and see a glimpse of something. She lower her gun.

"Go." Melissa said

Will ran off.


	95. Magic transfer part 2

Melissa's Mansion.

"So when is Emma gonna show up?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Right now I think. (Someone knocked on the door.) Right on time." Melissa said

Melissa opens the door and sees her sister.

"Hey." Emma said

Melissa hugs her sister.

"Sorry. How did your search with Lily go?" Melissa asked her sister

"Brutal really. Uh Melissa?" Emma said

"Oh...right. (Melissa starts chanting.) "Phasmatos de Petrovas, audi me. Switch magia mea, et adversarios deferat. Sit. (Spirit of the Petrovas, Hear me. Switch mine and my opponents magic. Let it be.)" Melissa stops chanting

The light blast.

"Finally. I got my magic back." Emma said

"As do I." Melissa said

Emma handed her sister's grimoire back.

"Here you go." Emma said

"Thanks." Melissa thanking her sister

"You know I didn't need it right?" Emma said

"I know." Melissa said

"So what happen when I was gone?" Emma asked her sister

"I can still touch people and see a vision." Melissa said

"What did you see?" Emma asked again

"When I see Will. I saw him stealing one of the boxes outside Regina's office." Melissa explain

"He never learns." Emma said

"He was stealing it for Belle." Melissa said

"Why? Unless..." Emma said as Melissa finishes her sentence

"Regina was never going to crush Belles heart." Melissa said

"Using her heart to threaten Gold." Emma said

"Makes sense." Melissa said

"I got to get back. I'm suppose to be meeting Killian." Emma said

"Oh. Ok." Melissa teasing

"Bye guys." Emma said

"Bye Emma. (Melissa shuts the door. Telephone rang and she get's it.) __Hello!"__ Melissa said

 _ _"I know what you're going to do. You can't. You can't go against the darkness."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"I'm going to save her. I already lost Elena. I'm not going to lose Emma."__ Melissa said

 _ _"If you get that darkness in you. You don't know what it'll do to you."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"I know you had dark magic in you once. Then you die and came back again."__ Melissa said

 _ _"Yeah. But this time it's different."__ Bonnie said

 _ _"I don't care. Emma is endanger of herself and I'm going to help her. She's my sister Bonnie.__ _ _"__ Melissa said

Melissa hangs up the phone.

"Mommy you ok?" Jenna asked her mother

"Sweetie I'm fine. Just finding a way to help your aunt." Melissa said


	96. Operation Mongoose

At the library in the Sorcerer's mansion.

"Nothing. They're all still blank. Whatever the Author is writing, it's not appearing in the books. This is useless." Regina said

"Easy. This is not your fault." Robin said

"Even so, tomorrow, thanks to Gold and the Author, I can wake up a talking frog." Regina said

"At least you'll wake up. I don't doubt whatever the Dark One has in store for me is a far worse fate." Hook said

"I'll lose the man that I've fell in love with and that means my son as well." Melissa said

"Well, there's no use speculating what he wants. We just need to stop it. And if there's nothing useful here, we need to move on, find something else that can help." David said

"I might know just the thing." August said

"August. I thought you didn't know anything more about the Author." David said

"He doesn't, but he knows someone who does." Melissa said

"Who?" Mary Margaret asked August

"The man who gave him his power... The Apprentice. I met him once when I was living in Phuket. He was the one who told me about the story book and that I should learn everything about it." August said

"If he was in Storybrooke, could you find him?" David asked August

"No. I can't." August said

"I know this man. I know exactly where to find him." Hook said

* * *

At the Apprentice's house.

"I trapped him in there. I didn't know." Hook said

"It's okay. It was Gold, not you. Blue was in there. She can get him out." Emma said

"Don't you need the Dark One's dagger?" Hook asked Mother Superior

"Well, not if I have something that belonged to The Apprentice." Mother Superior as she frees the Apprentice

"Are you the Apprentice?" Melissa asked the Apprentice

"Yes. And there is no time to waste. Isaac has abused his power for too long. The time has come to set... Things right." Apprentice said

"How?" Regina asked the Apprentice

"By putting him back where he can't harm anyone... In the book. I will need the page with the painted door and the key. We shall return him to his prison. And this time, I would wager none of you will set him free again. The page." Apprentice said

"It's back in the loft." Henry said

"Mom, dad, Killian, watch Henry. If Gold's smart, he'll go after the page, too. (Melissa looking worried.) You're alright?" Emma asked as she is worried about her sister

"I just hope that this isn't the end." Melissa said

"It won't. I'll make sure of it." Emma said

"He's going to turn heroes into villians and villians into heroes." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

"Is everything alright?" August asked his wife

"No. It's not." Melissa said

"What is it?" Jeremy asked his sister

"It's about...(A flash came and they woke up.) August! (Melissa doesn't see her husband. She ran upstairs and in Baelfire's room. She doesn't see her son in his crib.) Oh God. (She was crying and Jeremy was hugging her. Her cell phone ringing.) _Hello!"_ Melissa said

 _"Aunt Melissa. Everyone in storybrooke has disappeared."_ Henry said

 _"That means August and Baelfire as well. How it didn't take you?"_ Melissa asked her nephew

 _"Remember my mom say that I wasn't born in their world?"_ Henry asked his aunt

 _"Yeah."_ Melissa said

 _"I think I know where to start."_ Henry said

 _"If this is another trip. Let's just make one thing clear. I'm driving ok. Meet me here. Now."_ Melissa said

 _"Actually I'm already here."_ Henry said

Henry opens the door. Melissa hangs up. She walks downstairs. Henry hugs his aunt.

"We're going to get them back." Melissa said

Melissa stopped hugging her nephew.

"We'll take it from here." Jeremy said

"In that case. You're in charge." Melissa said

"Mommy." Jenna said

"I know sweetie. But mommy has to get your brother back." Melissa said

* * *

Both Melissa and Henry leave Storybrooke.

* * *

On the road.

They park the car and enters in a restaurant.

"Nice parking job." Waitress said

"We need some help. Have you seen any of these people?" Melissa asked the waitress

They layed out pictures on the counter.

"Mm... No. No, I haven't." Waitress said

"It's our family." Henry said

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Melissa asked again

"No. I'm sorry." Waitress said

They take their photos.

"Look." Henry said

They looked at the book "Heroes and Villains" on a sales stand. Melissa takes it and they head out.

* * *

New York.

Isaac turns his attention back to his desk. He is shocked to see that instead of his novel, the page with the door on it lies on the desk. Isaac looks up to see an angry Henry and Melissa.

"What's the matter? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Melissa said

"What are you two doing here?" Isaac asked both Melissa and Henry

"Let's cut to the chase. Where are they?" Melissa asked Isaac

"I, uh, (Clears throat.) I have no idea what you'e talking about." Isaac said

"Unh-huh. You're lying. (Henry takes the door's key out of his pocket and shows it to Isaac.) Now you know what this does." Henry said

"You either give us some answers. Well, I know that you're human. So how's this, either I can give you one hell of a headache or Henry opens the door again and you get a whole new ending." Melissa said

* * *

A room outside the auditorium full of copies of Isaac's book. A woman exits and Isaac walks over to Henry.

"Where are they?" Melissa asked Isaac

"You really want to know? Look around. They're all right here, in my bestselling book." Isaac said

"What does that mean? (Henry again shows Isaac the key and illustration.) Are they still alive?" Henry asked Isacc

"Dut-dut-dut-dut-duh. Easy with the key, cowboy. They're fine. (Isaac takes the Heroes and Villains storybook out of his satchel.) If you want to get technical, they're in here. The original copy of my book—the one I always wanted to write. They all live in here now in kind of an.. alternate reality." Isaac said

"You made them miserable." Henry said

"My son. My Husband. My sister." Melissa said

"She's not your sister." Isaac said

"Adopted by another someone name Ingrid. Yes. But she still is. She's not a replacement of my real sister. But I want them back as much as Henry does." Melissa said

"Then you know that everyone got the ending they deserve. Except Emma, of course. You won't find her in the book. (Smugly.) There wasn't any room for a savior in my world." Isaac said

"Bring them back, or I use this." Henry said

"I can't. I don't have the power. The cardinal rule of the Authors is "Don't write your own happy ending." As you can see, I broke that rule. So this-(Taking the Author's quill out of his pocket.) It's just a pen now. And me, well I'm nothing more than a bestselling writer with legions of fans and a penthouse over Central Park." Isaac said

"If you can't get them out, then give us the book and I will." Henry said

Henry seizes the book, but Isaac quickly rips it back.

"You? (Chuckles.) You know why you're still out here, kid? Because you're not from a magical world. So take it from me, you will never be a knight in shining armor. You're just a poor, innocent child who needs saving." Isaac said

"He's got me." Melissa said

"Poor orphan girl that the parents never wanted. Lost her sister Elena." Isaac said

"Shut up." Melissa said

Isaac drops the book. He's holding his head, screaming in pain as Melissa is doing a pain infliction on him. Henry charges at the man and steals back the book.

"Aunt Melissa stop." Henry said

Melissa stops and Isaac stop screaming. She walked towards her nephew as he begins flipping through the pages.

"Now what? You're gonna tear up the book? (Henry continues flipping through the book, looking for an illustration to enter. He finds one of a house in a village, takes out the key and presses it into the page.) Wait! Don't be stupid!" Isaac said

Henry turns the key and in a flash of gold light, they fall into the world of the book.

* * *

The Enchanted Forest of Heroes and Villains.

Melissa fall to the ground. She stands up and not seeing her nephew anywhere.

"Henry!" Melissa said

* * *

Melissa ran in the forest. She stopped and sees a graveyard.

"No! No! No! (Melissa fell on her knees and cried.) This isn't real. This isn't real." Melissa said

She stands up and tried using her magic but it didn't work. She found a sword and walks away.

* * *

The harbor.

Melissa found Henry and Hook and Black beard was on deck. Henry picks up a sword and uses it to cut a rope. The rope he severed, and the weight on the other end knocks Black Beard unconscious.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Hook asked Henry

"Getting you your ship back. Come on, let's dump Black Beard and go." Henry said

"You think it's that easy? I can't sail the Jolly Roger alone." Hook said

Melissa got on the ship.

"Who said you were alone?" Melissa asked Hook

"Aunt Margaret." Henry said as relief

"Hey kid." Melissa said

Melissa hugged her nephew

"What happened to you?" Henry asked his aunt

"Let's just say that we were separated." Melissa said

"Have you found August and Baelfire? (Melissa stayed quiet.) No." Henry was horrified

"Let's just find Emma." Melissa said

"Either one of you knows how to sail?" Hook asked both Melissa and Henry

"I can't. But he can." Melissa said

"How do you know how to sail a ship?" Hook asked again

"I had a great teacher. You." Henry said

* * *

They're on the Jolly Roger as Hook slowly steers the boat, nearing Emma's island prison.

"Look!" Henry said

Through a handheld telescope, Henry spots Emma's prison tower. Henry hands the telescope to Hook, who also sees a soldier of Queen standing guard.

"We found it!" Melissa said

"There's a Black Knight standing guard." Hook said

"Only one. We can take him out." Henry said

"Well, perhaps you haven't noticed, but I'm a deckhand, not a soldier." Hook said

Henry thinks for a moment.

"Then maybe we don't need to fight." Henry said

"What are you talking about?" Hook asked Henry

"Let's just say we can improvise." Melissa said

* * *

Inside Emma's tower.

Both Melissa and Hook enters with Henry with a sack over his head and walks over to the guard.

"We're here on official business from the Queen delivering this dangerous prisoner from the kingdom of Kashyyyk. (The knight removes both sacks from both Henry and Melissa's faces to inspect the new "prisoners". Margaret pulls Hook's sword from out of the latter's scabbard and uses it to knock the soldier out.) Well done." Hook said

"Wookiee prisoner gag. Works every time." Henry said

"The what?" Hook asked in confusion

"Never mind that." Henry said

Melissa takes the knight's keys and gives it to her nephew.

"Henry. Go upstairs and get Emma. We'll lock the guard in the cell. (Henry exits.) Help me out here." Melissa said

"So what's your story?" Hook asked Melissa

"I'll explain later." Margaret said

Hook helps Melissa pick the guard up and put him in a cell.

* * *

Few minutes later.

Both Emma and her son run through the tower when she crashes into Hook.

"Killian, this is my mom. Mom, Killian." Henry said

Hook chuckles nervously.

"Um, uh yeah. (Hook gives Emma his hand.) Pleasure." Hook said

Emma shakes.

"Yeah." Emma said

"Emma." Melissa said

Emma hugged her sister.

"How?" Emma asked in confusion

"I'll explain later." Melissa said

"Right. We need to...get going. We've got a wedding to stop." Emma said

* * *

On board the Jolly Roger.

Hook takes the wheel as the four make their getaway.

"Thank you for your help, Killian." Emma thanking Hook

Hook stuttering.

"Um, yeah, of course. I'm pleased that you regained your, uh, freedom." Hook said

"Me too. Unfortunately, it's not gonna last unless you put some distance between that tower and us before the guard wakes up." Emma said

"Why?" Hook asked in confusion

"Because that was not any ordinary Black Knight. Her name is Lily. She's dangerous." Emma said

"I don't understand. What's so bad about this Lily person?" Hook asked Emma

Lily comes crashing through the tower in her dragon form.

"Henry, get below now! (Emma looked at Hook.) I need you to load the cannon with a chain shot. Come on! Now! (He does as Emma watches the dragon.) Hold your fire until I tell you. (Emma looked at Melissa.) Use your magic." Emma said

I can't do it in this world. The that Issac created. I tried and nothing worked." Melissa said

"Lily, over here! Hey! Come on, Lily! Come on! Melissa duck. (Melissa ducks as Emma catches Lily's attention and she flies towards the ship.) NOW!" Emma yells

Hook fires the cannon and knocks the dragon out of the sky and into the sea. Emma laughs in relief.

"Well, that was close. (Hook takes out a small bottle, drinks, and then hands it to Emma.) Cheers. You did it." Hook said

Melissa writing her diary.

 _"Dear Elena,_

 _I'm worried about Emma. I know the sacrifices that I'm willing to take. But with family, I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect the ones that I care about."_

* * *

A village square in the Enchanted Forest.

Melissa drinking at the bar while she sees Emma teaching Hook how to use a sword. But she sees Lily appears. She gets out of the bar and ran outside while Lily, Emma, and Killian all draw their swords.

"There they are. (Queen Snow White and Charming follow suit, along with some more Black Knights.) As I told you, my Queen. The one-handed pirate was helping them, and the boy was with them as well. Not to mention this woman." Lily said

Grumpy draws his sword.

"Tell us where the child is hiding!" Grumpy said

"Not a chance dwarf." Melissa said

Emma she pushes Grumpy to the ground.

"Might as well change your name to Stumpy!" Emma said

"I know you. You're... Emma, the mad hag who was locked in the tower. I almost didn't recognize you out of your chains." Snow said

"You're the one that's hard to recognize, both of you. This isn't who you are." Emma said

"Tell me. Who are we?" Snow asked Emma

"You're my parents. I'm the product of your true love. You taught me how to be a hero, you taught me how to believe in hope, and I do. And now, I need you to believe in it too." Emma said

Snow eyes widen, then looks at Emma as if in realization.

"You're right. Emma. Hope is a very powerful thing. (Snow almost maternal smile drops and returns to a sadistic grin.) Which is why I'm going to have to snuff it out of you and that awful son of yours. (She looked at her soldiers.) Kill them." Snow said

"Wait. (Charming spots Henry entering and points him out to the Queen.) There he is." Prince Charming said

"Save Henry." Hook whispers

"Killian, you can't beat them." Emma said

"If I can help return things to how they were meant to be, then what happens to me here won't matter now, will it? Now go. Save your boy." Hook said

Realizing Hook is right, both Emma and Melissa rushes to protect Henry while a battle ensues between the Black Guard and him. He kicks over some heavy bags of flour, knocking out Lily and her fellow soldiers. His attention turns to Charming.

"Is she worth your life, pirate?" Prince Charming asked Hook

"I'm willing to find out. (The two men begin to duel. At first, Charming has the upper hand and nearly corners Hook, but he presses just hard enough to send Charming's sword flying out of his hand and pushes him to the ground. He chuckles slightly.) What do you know? I'm a natural. (The Queen steps forward. Hook raises his sword.) Hey! What about you, Your Majesty? Shall I make it quick while..." Hook was cut off

Charming gets back up, takes his sword, and stabs through Hook's back.

"NO!" Emma yells

"Come on Emma." Melissa said

"I never did like pirates." Prince Charming said

Emma attempts to step forward, but Melissa jerked her arm. Emma is devastated.

"Emma! Let's go now!" Melissa said

Snow launches a fireball at them. They ran.

* * *

Regina's forest hideaway.

The bandit is arranging her things when she hears Henry.

"Mom! (Regina gasps, then sighs as Henry enters.) I knew you'd still be here" Henry said

"You again? Listen, I don't have time for stories. I need to hit the road before the Evil Queen has my head." Regina said

"I brought someone else this time. Maybe you'll listen to her." Henry said

Both Emma and Melissa enters.

"Regina." Emma said

"Let me guess—you're his other mother." Regina said

"Emma." Emma said

"You're his adopted aunt?" Regina asked Melissa

"Someone catches up quick." Melissa said

"I have to give you credit—breaking her out of that tower couldn't have been easy." Regina said

* * *

They're running and panting toward the church.

"We haven't heard the wedding bells yet." Henry said

"Which means that there's still time." Melissa said

"I don't even know what to say to him." Regina said

"I think in this case actions speak louder than words." Emma said

"Once you and Robin share true love's kiss, everything should be great again." Henry said

"Okay. (Regina notices Emma's slight smile.) What?" Regina asked Emma

"You don't remember this, but I promised you once I'd help you find your happy ending. I'm just glad I'm here to see it. You got this, Regina." Emma said

Regina heads for the church, only to find Rumplestiltskin blocking her way, his sword drawn.

"I'm afraid none of you are crashing this wedding, dearies." Rumplestiltskin said

Emma draws her sword.

"Go. We can handle the Dark One." Emma said

"Dark One"? I'm afraid you have the wrong name, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said

"We'll see about that." Emma said

"Regina, go!" Melissa said

Emma and Rumplestiltskin's duel. He jumps away from her slash, then she dodges him. He locks in her sword and she grunts in the struggle. Now that she is off guard, he magically blasts her to the ground.

"Mom!" Henry said

"EMMA!" Melissa yells

Melissa get's her sword out.

"You think you can take me on?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"I'm counting on it." Melissa said

Melissa dueling Rumplestiltskin. She cuts his arm. His arm started bleeding. He uses telekinesis to move a knife and flying towards her leg. She falls down. She takes the knife out, and grunts in pain. Henry picking up his mother's sword.

"Out of my way, boy." Rumplestiltskin said

"You'll have to get through me to get to her." Henry said

"Henry don't do it." Melissa said

Melissa is bleeding out. Henry is trying to fight Rumplestiltskin and watch his mother.

"Go! You have to stop that wedding! (While off guard and talking to Regina, Rumplestiltskin disarms Henry. He then raises his sword in the direction of Henry's neck.) You won't hurt me. You're supposed to be a hero here." Henry said

"And that's exactly why I must do this—to ensure I remain one." Rumplestiltskin said

Rumplestiltskin prepares his sword to strike Henry, but at the last moment, Regina leaps in and takes the blade. She falls into her son's arms.

"Mom!" Henry said

"Regina!" Melissa said

Melissa get's up slowly and walks towards Regina and her nephew.

Rumplestiltskin vanishes.

"Mom." Henry voice breaking

Emma comes to senses to see her friend lying on the ground with a sword gash through her stomach. She runs over.

"Regina!" Emma said

"Mom, why didn't you go in the church?" Henry asked his mother

Regina is weak

"I couldn't let you die." Regina said

Both Robin and Zelena's wedding bells toll, signifying the last page of the book.

"We're at the end of the book. We're not gonna be able to change anything now." Emma said

The wedding party exits the church. Robin notices the injured Regina lying on the ground and rushes to her side.

"Regina?" Robin said

"Robin? What's going on? (Zelena races after him and her wedding gown grazes over Regina's wound.) Oh, I've got blood on my dress!" Zelena said

"Can't you see she's injured?" Robin asked Zelena

"This was supposed to be my day! And she's ruined it!" Zelena said

Zelena looks down and notices that her hand is turning green. Horrified and confused, she runs off. Isaac watches as Robin tries to console Regina.

"It's okay. It'll be all right." Robin said

"No, no I'm not." Regina voice breaking

"No." Henry shed some tears

"At least I can promise you you won't die alone." Robin said

Regina smiles.

"Too little, too late." Isaac said

Melissa get's up slowly again and punches Isaac in the face, sending his satchel flying, including the Author's quill and paper.

"Listen here you sick, psycho, son of the bitch. You're gonna change things. Return things to the way they were. Bring back Hook. Bring back my husband and son back. Save Regina." Melissa said

Henry notices the quill on the ground.

"I can't. I'm not the Author anymore. I can't change a thing." Isaac said

Henry walks toward the quill and picks it up, which gives off a blue glow.

"Whoa, kid, what the hell?" Emma asked her son

"No." Isaac is in shock

"What's happening?" Melissa asked Isaac

"He's the next Author." Isaac said

"I-I can feel it." Henry said

"Henry. Fix it. Write everything the way it was." Emma said

"Without ink, he's not writing anything." Isaac said

"Really? How about savior's blood by any chance?" Melissa asked in confusion

Emma draws her sword and prepares to slit her wrist.

"It was supposed to work last time." Emma said

"Yes, when mixed with darkness, but you're not the savior here, because of him. But that doesn't mean we didn't find one. (Henry bends down toward Regina.) And in this world, we don't need a dark savior. We need a light one. Hold on, Mom." Henry said

"Don't!" Isaac panics

Melissa holds the knife on his neck.

"Henry, do it!" Melissa said

Henry places the quill into his mother's bloody hand, providing the ink. Henry writes in the book.

"Thanks to the hero Regina's sacrifice, Isaac's villainous work was undone." Henry said

A blast of light shines forth from the page.

* * *

Melissa awakens in her mansion.

"Am I back. (Melissa get's up and her husband ran towards her as she was relief that he was still alive. She kissed him.) I thought I lost you." Melissa said

"No. You haven't." August said

"Bae. (Melissa ran upstairs and sees her son in his room as another relief. She held him in her arms.) My little boy." Melissa said

"Melissa. They're here." August said

Melissa walked downstairs holding her son. She sees Jeremy, Tyler, and her daughter.

"You did it." Jeremy said

"No. We did it." Melissa said

The phone rings and Jeremy gets it.

 _"Hello!"_ Jeremy said

 _"She's back there isn't she?"_ Emma asked Jeremy

 _"Of course._ Melissa phone. (Melissa walks towards the phone holding her son.) It's Emma." Jeremy said

 _"Hey Em."_ Melissa said

 _"There's someone who wanted to say hi."_ Emma said

 _"Hey Traveler."_ Hook said

 _"Killian. I'm glad that you're alive. You and Emma are..."_ Melissa said as Hook interrupt her sentence

 _"Yep."_ Hook said

 _"Talk to you guys later."_ Melissa said

Melissa hangs up.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked Melissa

"A journey. New enchanted forest and all. Defeated Issac. Which we did." Melissa said

"What happened with Killian?" August asked his wife

"Short version. He was killed by the evil Charming while Henry, Emma, and I escape. But when everything turn to normal then he's back here again. Alive. Rumplestiltskin killed Regina and I'm guessing she came back alive as well." Melissa said

"So what now?" Tyler asked again

"With everything back to normal. I think we should look around the place, see what everyone is doing." Melissa said

* * *

Granny's Diner.

The residents of Storybrooke are gathered for a celebration.

"I think we both know what happened in that world is not real. Although, seeing you guys as real villains made me sorry for holding a grudge against you for so long. (Emma hugs her parents, then spots Lily sitting alone elsewhere in the diner.) Can you give me a second?" Emma asked them

Emma walks over to her old friend. The Apprentice walked towards Melissa.

"We need to talk." Melissa said

"Sure. (Both The Apprentice and Melissa sat at a booth.) What can I do for you?" Melissa asked the Apprentice

"It said that fairytale and none fairytale couldn't be together." Apprentice said

"Yes that was true." Melissa said

"But you changed fate. Which is a good thing." Apprentice said

"Thanks." Melissa said

Melissa walked back over there.

"What happened?" August asked his wife

"Changing fate you know." Melissa said

Belle comes rushing into the diner.

"Rumple, his heart—he said it's almost gone. He said we're in danger." Belle said

* * *

The pawnshop.

The Apprentice, with the box containing the Sorcerer's Hat in his hands, bends over Gold, barely alive, as Belle, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, Melissa, August, and Henry watch on.

"He tried to use the Hat to free himself from the dagger." Hook said

"This is not unlike that. We are pulling the darkness from him and containing it." Apprentice said

"Does that mean his heart will be healed?" Belle asked the Apprentice

"Perhaps, if the strength is there. This is more dark power than a heart has ever been asked to contain." Apprentice said

"Do what you need to do." Emma said

Apprentice is reciting the spell's incantation.

"Purest evil, blackest bloom, darkness, too, can find its doom. (Apprentice reaches into Gold's chest and pulls out the black heart. He then opens the Hat and aligns them in his hands, then continues to chant.) Never dying, but contained, bound inside the falcon's chamber, shorn of anger, thornless danger, there forever to remain." Apprentice stops chanting

A golden light comes forth from the Hat and the darkness in the heart unravels like thread as it enters the hat. Rumplestiltskin's name disappears from the Dark One's dagger. The spell is complete and the darkness is inside the Hat. The Apprentice lowers the heart, now pure white, and places it back into Gold's chest.

"He's barely breathing." Belle said

"Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One for centuries. His return to the man he used to be will not be easy. (Apprentice casts a preservation spell on the man.) This will preserve him, until we discern if we can help him." Apprentice said

"If?" Belle asked in confusion

A whooshing sound emerges from the Sorcerer's Hat.

"Everybody step back! (The darkness breaks free from the Hat and spirals at the Apprentice. It shoves itself down his throat. Emma uses her magic to force the darkness out of the man, but loses control over it as it snakes out the mail slot of the door as the Apprentice falls to the ground.) Mom, Dad, August, go after it!" Emma said

August, Mary Margaret, and David leaves.

"Help me make him comfortable." Emma said

They place the Apprentice onto a bed.

"What is that?" Melissa asked the Apprentice

Apprentice is weak.

"Long before the stories began, the Sorcerer battled the Darkness. He was able to keep it from consuming the realms. He tethered it to a human soul, could be controlled with a dagger." Apprentice said

"The Dark One." Emma said

"The Sorcerer is the only one with the power to destroy the Darkness once and for all, before it destroys everything." Apprentice said

"Where is he? Who is he?" Melissa asked again

"He is far, far from here. Find him. His name is... Merlin. You must... stop... the Darkness. Find... Merlin." Apprentice said

* * *

A street in Storybrooke.

Hook and Emma, holding the Dark One's dagger while Melissa follows them, join August, Mary Margaret, and David, still searching for the Darkness.

"Where is it?!" Melissa asked them

"We don't know." David said

"It just disappeared into the night." Mary Margaret said

Both Regina and Robin enter on their walk.

"Hey, what's going on?" Regina asked them

"The Dark One—it's no longer tethered to the Crocodile." Hook said

"What?! Where the hell is it?!" Regina asked Hook

"It hasn't gone anywhere." Emma said

"The Darkness... it's surrounding us." Melissa said

Regina gasps. The Darkness descends upon her and wraps her into a cyclone of itself.

"Regina! What's it doing?" Robin asked Emma

"What darkness does—snuffing out the light." Emma said

"I'm not gonna let it." Robin said

Robin runs to help Regina, but the darkness repels him.

"That's not gonna work on this thing! The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did! We have to tether it to a person to contain it! (Realizing what she must do, she walks to the twister of darkness. But her sister stops her.) Melissa what are you doing?" Emma asked her sister

"I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

"For what?" Emma asked again

"This." Melissa said

Melissa punched her sister in the face, drops the dagger, and fell down. Melissa picks up the dagger.

"Melissa!" August said

"Melissa? What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked again

"You had darkness in you. I'm not going to let that happen to you again." Melissa said

"No! You can't do this. There has to be another way!" Regina said

"There isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Melissa said

Melissa steps closer to the Darkness.

"NO!" Emma yells

Melissa looked at Mary Margaret and David.

"You figured out how to take the darkness out of Emma. (Melissa looked at all of them.) I need you guys to do the same thing for me, as heroes. (She looked at Hook.) You're finding your happy ending with Emma. Don't lose her." Melissa said

"You're not fairytale. You don't know what this will do to you." Emma said

August running up to Melissa.

"Melissa please! Don't do this!" August said

"I love you. (The darkness merges with Melissa.) Aah! Aaaaaah!" Melissa said

Melissa screaming as she disappears. Her name is on the dagger now.


	97. The Dark one

Camelot.

A black blob forms from a ring in the ground, and the ooze falls away to reveal Melissa.

"Where am I? (whistling) Who's there? (Melissa turns to see Rumplestiltskin behind her.) You're supposed to be in Storybrooke. You were in a coma." Melissa said

"Yes, I am. Or rather, he is. Saving your friend/sister was a stupid thing dearie. You should have listen to her." Rumplestiltskin said

"What are you?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"I'm many things. I'm the voice in your head, the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible? (Rumplestiltskin turns into a fire-breathing giant boar.) Yes, probably easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"Screw you." Melissa said

"There's no need to be hostile. Think of me as your guide, but only until you've learned to embrace your new magic." Rumplestiltskin said

"I will never learn dark magic. And I promised that." Melissa said

"Ah, they all say that. Everyone who steps from this well enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all Dark Ones. (Melissa turns from Rumplestiltskin.) You can't just walk away from it." Rumplestiltskin said

"Watch me. I'm going to find Merlin and he can destroy the darkness." Melissa said

"Merlin?! Oh, you're much better off with me." Rumplestiltskin said

"No! I'll never be like all of you! I'll never hurt the people I love, the people who love me. My husband, son, daughter, brother, sisters, and anyone." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa comes upon a peddler with a cart.

"Hey! Excuse me! I need help! I need directions to Camelot. Do you know the way?" Melissa asked the Peddler

"Of course! I will only cost you... two pieces of silver." Peddler said

"I don't have any silver." Melissa said

"Three pieces now." Peddler said

"I'm in a hurry." Melissa said

"Four." Peddler said

"Just tell me!" Melissa said

The peddler begins to choke and is lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Peddler asked Melissa

"I'm not doing anything." Melissa said

"Well, of course you are." Rumplestiltskin said

Melissa looks at Rumplestiltskin's hand, which is gripping the air.

"Stop." Melissa said

"It's not me doing this, Dearie. Tis you. (Melissa looks down to see her own hand gripping the air. She releases the peddler, who runs away.) So, did you enjoy it? Your first taste of darkness?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"No." Melissa said

* * *

Still walking in the woods.

"Quit following me." Melissa said

"That maple tree ahead, we've passed it three times already. You're going around in circles, Dearie. Now I can help you, if you let me." Rumplestiltskin said

"Again I'm not using dark magic." Melissa said

"I didn't say it was going to use magic. If you want to find Merlin, just ask, and find him you shall." Rumplestiltskin said

"Whatever. How do I find Merlin?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"I'm glad you asked. There's a magical force that can lead you to where ever you need to be. Now if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it." Rumplestiltskin said

"All I can do is a locator spell." Melissa said

"Yes. But your magic doesn't work anymore. It's gone and being replaced by the darkness." Rumplestiltskin said

"Get lost." Melissa said

"Ugggh. I don't think you want that. Look. (Rumplestiltskin points to a blue floating creature.) The will-o-wisp. Now if you want to find Merlin, better catch it." Rumplestiltskin said

* * *

Melissa chases the will-o-wisp, but a hooded woman grabs it and stuffs it in her bag.

"Hey! Hey, I need that! Stop!" Melissa said

The hooded woman is grabbed by dark magic and flung backwards on the ground.

"Back off, lassie. My aim is true. Don't test me." Merida said

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Melissa said

"So that was just a wee magical love tap? Oh, I've met my share of witches, and I know 'em when I see 'em. Witch." Merida said

"I'm a traveler witch. Well, used to be when I saved my friend from sucking into the darkness." Melissa said

"And the difference is?" Merida asked Melissa

"I want to get rid of it. The will-o-wisp is the only way." Melissa said

"I thought witches have dark magic." Merida said

"Some do. But others and myself practice light magic." Melissa said

"You want to be rid of it?" Merida asked again

"Desperately." Melissa said

"Aye. I know what that's like. Just be glad you're not a bear." Merida said

"A bear?" Melissa asked in confusion

"Oh, nevermind. Look, I wish I could help ya, but I need the wisp too, for my kingdom, for my family. So... I'm afraid you're gonna ha' to fight me for it." Merida said

Merida drops her bow and raises both fists.

"What?" Melissa asked in confusion

"I'm willing to fight fair if you are. No magic." Merida said

"I like her spunk. Break her neck." Rumplestiltskin said

"I'm not going to fight you." Melissa said

"You're not?" Merida asked in confusion

"Well, why not?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"Magic or no magic, I'm not fighting you. Go on, take it, and get on your way. It's yours." Melissa said

"Don't be trying to sucker punch me." Merida said

"I'm not going to. Just go." Melissa said

Merida lowers her fists.

"Thank you. I'm Merida." Merida said

"Melissa." Melissa said

"You're in dire straights, aren't ya Melissa?" Merida asked Melissa

"You have no idea." Melissa said

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to leave ya. I can help." Merida said

"I don't think so." Melissa said

"Well, maybe I can. You don't know much about the wisp, eh? They're born in a magical place. The Hill of Stones. They answer your question when you bring them back home. It's about a day's trek from here. We can go together, and I can get my help from the wisp, and then maybe I can give it to you and you can get yours." Merida said

Melissa smiles, and Merida tromps off.

* * *

They walk together.

"I really don't want to ask. But why do you need the wisp?" Melissa asked Merida

"My brothers. They were kidnapped by the united clans of my country. Just three wee innocent boys. Savages. Because of me. My father is-was-the king. When he passed, the clans no longer approved of me being queen. In my land, people, well, men, don't think a woman can lead." Merida said

"That's not true. I know someone who can lead a land. You can't reach him here." Melissa said

"But I'm going to show everyone. I need the wisp to take me to my brothers, and when it does, I will save them, no matter what the cost. If it's war the clans want, it's war they'll get. (Merida turns to look at Melissa and trips over a rock.) Ah!" Merida said

"You won't find your brothers any good passed out. (Melissa extende her hand and Merida takes it and helped her up.) When's the last time you slept?" Melissa asked again

"What month is it? (Melissa looks at Merida.) Fine. We can make camp. But just until first light." Merida said

* * *

Forest at night.

Melissa stares out into the darkness. She turns over on her other side.

"Can't sleep? (Melissa gasps.) Don't worry. Dark Ones don't need sleep. That's why I spun straw, to pass the time. You need a hobby. Something to take your mind off all the terrible things you're going to do. Do you like knitting?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing good here. I'm helping Merida, and then when she's done with the wisp, it will be my turn." Melissa said

"The wisp isn't a toy you can share. She can't just give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever." Rumplestiltskin said

"So if I let her use it, I can never use it?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"Not while her heart beats." Rumplestiltskin said

"You want me to take it for myself?" Melissa asked again

"I want to you start behaving like a Dark One." Rumplestiltskin said

"You knew this would happen. That's why you lead me to her. You wanted me to betray Merida." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa wakes up and realize that Merida is gone and so is the will-o-wisp.

"No! No! No, no, no." Melissa panics

"Oh, yes." Rumplestiltskin said

"Where is she?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"Doing what you should be doing... Taking care of herself first. If she gets to the Hill of Stones and whispers into that wisp, it's all over for you, deary... unless you kill her." Rumplestiltskin said

"I'm not a killer." Melissa said

"Ah, you don't really mean that. You were a hybrid once." Rumplestiltskin said

"Yes I was. But that's not the point of this. What does the Hill of Stones look like?" Melissa asked again

"You're not thinking of magicing there, are you?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"Tell me?" Melissa asked again

"I thought you didn't want to use dark-one magic." Rumplestiltskin said

"What does it look like asshat?" Melissa asked again

* * *

Hill of Stones.

"Please... please take me to my brothers and save them." Merida said

"No! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Melissa asked Merida

"Aye. That I do. Stop. I don't know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head, but I heard everything." Merida said

"What's she saying? Accent's a bit much, no?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"You don't know what you heard. I can explain." Melissa said

"I don't need your lies. I need this wisp and I need my brothers, so turn around and go." Merida said

"She's daring you." Rumplestiltskin said

"Now get out of here." Merida said

"Kill her." Rumplestiltskin said

"Don't test me, witch!" Merida said

"What are you waiting for, Dark one? You want the wisp? There's only one way. Now do it. Rip her heart out." Rumplestiltskin said

"I'm not going to kill her. I'm not a killer." Melissa said

"You got that right." Merida said

Merida fires an arrow at Margaret, who catches it before it strikes her heart.

"Go on. Use your anger. Use your power." Rumplestiltskin said

"I can talk to her." Melissa said

"You're a crazy woman. I don't want to talk." Merida said

"You need to find Merlin, Dark One. You need that wisp." Rumplestiltskin said

"Please, don't. Don't do this." Melissa begged

"Kill her. What are you waiting for? Kill her." Rumplestiltskin said

"SHUT UP!" Melissa yells

Merida gasps as Melissa pulls her over with a magical force and rips out her heart.

"Excellent. Now... crush it." Rumplestiltskin said

The others show up.

"Melissa. Don't." August said

"How are you guys here?" Melissa asked them

"It doesn't matter how. Anything is possible." Emma said

"You don't know what's happening. This is the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one who can stop the darkness." Melissa said

"Quite right. Crush it." Rumplestiltskin said

"The only way to protect all of you." Melissa said

"But to stop the darkness, you're going to let it consume you." Regina said

"You don't know that." Melissa said

"We're not going to take the chance." Mary Margaret said

"No, wait. You can't do that. This has to be her choice." Jeremy said

Heart beating.

"Don't listen to them. They don't understand what's at stake." Rumplestiltskin said

"Mommy." Jenna said

"Jenna." Melissa voice breaking

"She's a figment." Rumplestiltskin said

"Listen to your daughter, Melissa." Hook said

"We can find another way together. Look at us... heroes and villains together for you. And if we can overcome it... if we can overcome of what's inside of us... (Merida whimpers.) Then so can you." Emma said

Beating continues. Merida gasps as Melissa shoves the heart back into her chest and then hugs her daughter.

Merida breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Melissa asked again

"Oh, for someone who just now had their heart outside their chest, grand." Merida said

"Thank you for understanding." Melissa thanking Merida

"No, thank you." Merida thanking Melissa

"For what? I almost killed you." Melissa said

"Well-aware. Thank you for showing me the darkness in you. Reminding me I've got darkness in me, too. I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers, but maybe... maybe I'll show them mercy... Mercy that can heal my divided land. But someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this. Then mercy." Merida said

Wisp whooshing

"With you guys here. It's too dangerous. You guys shouldn't have come." Melissa said

"We had to." August said

"You're my sister too. I'm not going to lose you either." Jeremy said

"Well, you don't look like a crocodile." Hook joking around

"Very funny." Melissa said

"Here. We think you should have this." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret offers Melissa the Dark One dagger

"Take it. You'll be able to control yourself." David said

Rumplestiltskin appears over David's shoulder.

"No." Melissa said

"Margaret, think about it. If it falls into the wrong hands, what it could do... what you could do..." Emma said as Melissa interrupt her sentence

"The fight to control my darkness has just begun. I had magic on my own. Traveler and fairytale magic. But this right here is too much." Melissa said

Melissa offers the dagger to Regina.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked Melissa

"I saved you two. But I need you two to take turns to watch the dagger. Do whatever it takes to save me." Melissa said

Emma hugged her sister.

"It was the most stupid thing that you ever done." Emma said

"I'm sorry that I punched you. (Melissa stopped hugging her.) It was the only way to save you." Melissa said

"It's ok." Emma said

"So, are you guys gonna tell me how you got here?" Melissa asked again

"Well, it might be easier to show you." Hook said

* * *

Melissa sees Granny's restaurant.

"You brought Granny's..." Melissa asked them

"Backup generator's working, but the fryers are shot." Granny said

"And Granny." Melissa said

"Terrible news! No onion rings!" Grumpy said

"And Leroy." Melissa said

"There's no shortage of people who want to help you." Mary Margaret said

"Melissa!" Belle said

"I can't believe you guys did this all for me." Melissa said

"Of course we did." Emma said

Horse whinnies.

"Stand back." Melissa said

Horse whinnies. A man on a horse shows up.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Emma asked King Arthur

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot. We've come to find you." King Arthur said

"Find us?" Hook asked King Arthur

"My Lord, they think their arrival is a surprise." Perceval said

"You were expecting us." Emma said

"It was Merlin. He prophesied your coming here a long time ago, just as he prophesied many things." King Arthur said

"Merlin. Where is he? We were told that he's been missing." Emma said

"For years, yes. But not for much longer because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us. Now, then, if you'll all follow me." King Arthur said

"Where?" Melissa asked in confusion

"Why, Camelot, of course." King Arthur said

The whole crew walks across the bridge to Camelot castle.

* * *

Storybrooke.

Six weeks later.

Granny's Diner.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sneezy asked them

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked them

"We're back." David said

"Bloody hell." Hook said

"How?" Emma asked in confusion

"This doesn't make any sense. We were just walking into Camelot." Regina said

"What the hell are we wearing? Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?" Grumpy asked Sneezy

"Six weeks." Sneezy said

"Our memories... they're gone." Jeremy said

"Again." Tyler said

"Where's Melissa?" August asked them

Melissa whoosh.

"What did you expect. I'm right here." Melissa said

"Melissa what happened to you?" Emma asked her sister

"Don't you know already? You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me. (Gasps) And you failed. (Sneezes) What the hell are you supposed to be?" Melissa asked Sneezy

"Ah..." Sneezy said

"Don't answer that. (Melissa turns Sneezy into stone.) I guess I'm not the traveler anymore." Melissa said

"Melissa, stop." Emma said

"That's enough." Regina said

"Or you do what? (Regina reaches for the Dark One dagger at her side and finds it missing.) Looking for this? (Melissa get's out the dagger.) Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me. Now, for what you all did to me... You're about to be punished." Melissa said

"We can help you." Emma said

"I don't need your help, Savior." Melissa said

"Melissa. Why are you doing this?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Because... I'm the Dark One." Melissa said


	98. The Price

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Birds chirping.

"Wow." Henry said

"Wow is right." David said

"I am so not dressed for this." Mary Margaret said

"If they are making me dress like those princes. They're wrong about that." Jeremy said

"His Royal Highness, King Arthur." Man said

"And now allow me to introduce the loveliest creature in all of Camelot... my Queen, Guinevere." King Arthur said

"Your Majesty." Mary Margaret said

"The pleasure is ours. We have been awaiting your arrival from the moment we heard Merlin's prophecy." Queen Guinevere said

"Well, we hope you haven't been waiting too long." David said

"Only a decade or so." King Arthur said

David chuckles.

"Ah, sorry." David said

"I'll wager it's been worth the wait. And as a bonus, it's given us more than enough time to prepare a ball in your honor tonight." King Arthur said

"Oh, see, told you we should come. Look what we've been missing out on." Grumpy said

"I like any party I don't have to cater." Granny said

"So do we." Grumpy said

"Is this really necessary?" Zelena asked her sister

"You're lucky you're not locked in Granny's freezer." Regina said

"Take it off. Or I tell Arthur he just welcomed the Dark One into his..." Zelena said as Regina cuts her off

"What's that, sis? I can't hear you. No one here knows who we are, and it's gonna stay that way. So you can either behave and pretend to be my mute handmaiden or go back to Granny's where you can rely on Doc for prenatal care." Regina said

"We don't have time to waste on a bloody dance." Hook said

"I'm not going to go dark in one night." Melissa said

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." August said

"When are we gonna start our journey to find Merlin?" Tyler asked King Arthur

"Wh... find him? We don't need to find him. We know exactly where he is." King Arthur said

* * *

Merlin's tree.

"So, the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree?" Hook asked King Arthur

"I said the same exact thing the first time I stood there." King Arthur said

"And you think we can get him out?" Emma asked King Arthur

"Oh, we don't think... we know. Merlin's prophecies are never wrong." King Arthur said

"Why are you so eager to free him?" Perceval asked them

"Our home is being threatened by the Dark One." Jeremy said

"The Dark One. Yes, we're well aware of that demon. That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help. But, first, we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?" King Arthur asked them

"I'm the Savior. I'm the one who's going to free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One. And all go home." Emma said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The Docks.

"Melissa. Melissa. Melissa." Jeremy summons his sister

Melissa appeared in black smoke.

"Hello, brother! (Melissa wanted to hug her brother but he pulled away.) You're of scared of me, brother?" Melissa asked her brother

"I'm not. What happened? Why are you like this now?" Jeremy asked his sister

"It's complicated." Melissa said

"Whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you." Jeremy said

"I know what I said last night." Melissa said

Both Emma and Regina appeared.

"Get away from him." Emma said

"What's the matter? Are you afraid so many people will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?" Melissa asked them

"If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?" Regina asked Melissa

"It's a curse." Melissa said

"I know, but what I can't figure out is why." Regina said

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have erased your memories." Melissa said

"I'm the savior. Which means we won't stop until we get them back." Emma said

"Yeah that's not going to happen. (Melissa looked at Regina.) I did learn from you, and I built this curse without the one thing you need to break it. (She looked at the rest of them.) Now you're on your own." Melissa said

"Protecting this town is our job." Emma said

"Really? Because there's a problem headed to Storybrooke that heroes can solve." Melissa said

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Merlin's tower.

"Merlin's tower. There must be something in here to help get him out of the tree." Regina said

"I wish I knew." Melissa said

"Oh, now you're talking to me." Regina said

"I don't know... Am I allowed to?" Melissa asked Regina

"You gave this to me." Regina said

"To protect me, not use against me." Melissa said

"I saved your life. Do you remember what happened last time you dabbled in that?" Regina asked Melissa

"I lost control." Melissa said

"And you gave me this dagger so that wouldn't happen again. But I wasn't lying. I don't care what Merlin's prophecy says. You risked on saving Emma's life. Not just hers, but mine. And everyone elses. You should be thanking me." Regina said

Melissa is forced to respond to the command, since Regina is holding the dagger.

"Thank you." Melissa thanking Regina

"Whatever." Regina said

"Regina... I'm serious. Thank you." Melissa thanking Regina again

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Outside of the library.

"Come on, Melissa. Don't make me summon you." August said

Melissa appeared in black smoke.

"You just did. I was looking for you everywhere. The new look comes with some other perks. Just because I'm the Dark One doesn't mean we can't still be together. (August attempts a true love's kiss.) Now, there's the man that I remember." Melissa said

"It didn't work." August said

"I'm guessing you talked to Belle?" Melissa asked her husband

"Why didn't it work?" August asked his wife

"It didn't work because there's nothing to fix. This is who I am now. Why can't you accept that? Why can't anyone accept that?" Melissa asked again

"Because this isn't you. What the hell happened in Camelot?" August asked again

"That seems to be the question of the day." Melissa said

"Be honest with me!" August said

"I wish I could." Melissa said

"You can tell me anything." August said

"But that would be no fun. I'm tired of talking." Melissa said

"I'm sorry, Melissa. This maybe who you think you are. But it's not." August said

Melissa teleported out.

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Melissa and August room. She's in a lavender dress.

"I can't do this. I can't. This is a bad idea." Melissa said

August hugged his wife.

"You can." August said

* * *

Courtyard.

Indistinct conversations.

Everyone dancing.

"See. You are doing just fine." August said

"I guess so. (They looked at Henry spotting a girl.) Sounds like someone got his first crush. (Henry walked towards that girl. Jeremy and Tyler with women.) I'm so happy for my brother. Especially Tyler. He needs it. (Percival approaches Regina and Robin, who are dancing. He asked Regina to dance with him.) Another dance partner." Melissa said

Percival was about to attack Regina. But Robin tackles Percival and they wrestle for control of the sword. Melissa raises her hand to use magic to stop Percival.

"You can't use dark magic." August said

David runs over and stabs Percival with his sword, but not before Percival stabs Robin in the side.

"Robin! Robin! No! No! No, no, no! No! (Breathing heavily) No." Regina panic's

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Part of the forest.

"Melissa! Where the hell are you? (Regina summons Melissa. She appeared in black smoke.) We need to talk. I know the only way to stop the Fury is to pay its price." Regina said

"Then why aren't you off paying it?" Melissa asked Regina

"Because I know what it is. A life. I won't sacrifice someone else to save Robin." Regina said

"Wow. Life is precious to you? So much joy. So much happiness." Melissa said

"Melissa...listen to me. I know you. The good you... is still in there." Regina said

"You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. No emotions. It is just me." Melissa said

"Then call the Fury off. It's your test." Regina said

"No." Melissa said

"No?" Regina asked in confusion

"Let me make myself clear, Regina...Emma can fix your problems. But I'm done." Melissa said

"My problems?! You started this. You called it here." Regina said

"I didn't summon that monster. The price is not mine to pay." Melissa said

"Then whose is it?" Regina asked again

"Don't you know? It's yours. You are the one who didn't pay the price in Camelot. You want to save Robin? You want to be that hero? Do what needs to be done!" Melissa said

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Tower.

"Can you heal him?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

Regina attempts to use magic to heal Robin, but her hands glow purple.

"Why didn't it work?" David asked Regina

"This sword was enchanted to kill me. My magic can't heal him." Regina said

"Maybe light magic can't fix this." Emma said

They looked at Melissa.

"No. No, we can't let her use dark magic." Jeremy said

"What choice do we have. The whole point was not for Robin to die. And I'm not asking you. I'm asking... I'm asking her." Regina said

"I don't know what will happen if I use dark magic." Melissa said

"I can use that dagger to make you do this, but I'm not. I'm asking you. I've lost love before, and I won't again. Please. Save him." Regina begged

"All right." Melissa said

"Attagirl." Rumplestiltskin said

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"I've told you... I'm here to help you embrace the darkness." Rumplestiltskin said

"Melissa, who are you talking to?" August asked his wife as he was worried about her

"No one." Melissa said

"This is too much for her." Emma said

"I can do this." Melissa said

"Not yet, dearie. First, you must take a price for the magic." Rumplestiltskin said

"I won't take one to save somebody." Melissa said

"Well, sorry, dearie, but these are the rules. I didn't make them up. There has to be a price." Rumplestiltskin said

"I'll pay it." Melissa said

"It doesn't work that way. She asked for the magic, she has to pay it." Rumplestiltskin said

"It'll be different. I'm the Traveler." Melissa said

"Melissa, who are you talking to? What's going on?" Emma asked Melissa as she was worried about her sister

"I can do this." Melissa said

Melissa uses dark magic to heal Robin. He's gasping.

"Robin! Robin." Regina said as relief

"Regina." Robin said

Melissa turns and passionately kisses her husband in an attempt to ward off the darkness.

"Melissa, you all right?" August asked again

"I'm fine. I feel a little woozy. I think I'll lie down for a bit." Melissa said

Melissa walked downstairs.

"You liked the power, didn't you?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"No. I just did what had to be done." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

A moonlit lake.

A hooded figure on a boat glides across the water. Wings flapping as the fury chitters.

"There it is! Over there!" Emma said

"What is it?" David asked

"How the hell are we going to kill that thing?" Jeremy asked them

Fury shrieks

"No! Stop! If you want a life, take mine!" Regina said

Fury shrieks. It is sucking some of the life out of Regina.

"Regina, what are you doing?!" Mary Margaret asked Regina as she was worried about her

"What I should have done in Camelot!" Regina said

"I'm not letting you do this alone. For my sister." Emma said

Emma grabs Regina's hand.

"For my sister." Jeremy said

Jeremy grabs Regina's hand.

"For my friend." Mary Margaret said

Mary Margaret grabs her daughter's hand.

"For my friend." David said

David grabs Jeremy's hand.

Grumpy grabs Mary Margaret's hand and King Arthur also joins in. As the Fury can't handle sucking their lives. Fury shrieks. The Fury faded away. All gasping. The hooded figure retreats backwards on the lake.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay? Are you okay?" Regina asked Robin

"Yeah. I'm alright." Robin said

"How did you know that would work?" Regina asked Emma

"Hope." Emma said

"Regina, we weren't gonna let you go." David said

"We're not doing this alone neither one of us." Mary Margaret said

"I'm going to save my sister. It's going to be all of us no matter what." Jeremy said

* * *

Granny's.

Everyone is celebrating. August holding his son while Tyler is giving his daughter a snack and Jeremy drinks out of a cup. Melissa watches Granny's from across the street, walks towards it, then turns and walks away.

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Tower.

"I hope you'll accept my apology. We don't normally try and kill our guests in Camelot. Percival's actions were inexcusable." King Arthur said

"But he was right. I am the Evil Queen." Regina said

"Camelot is a place of second chances. Who you were doesn't matter, just who you are. And if you were able to save him with your magic, then you really are the Savior Merlin prophesied." King Arthur said

Melissa watches from the door.

"Thank you." Regina thanking King Arthur

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

The cave.

Melissa fingers the Dark One dagger.

"What's the matter, dearie? Feeling left out?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"I'm back because there's more work to be done... Something bigger than both of us. As long as the dark ones existed, one thing has always held us back. The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect. The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. And, worst of all...the love that refuses to give up on us. You see, no matter how hard we try, we can't escape the reach of the light. But, for you Melissa, you can change that. That's why you brought that sword here. You can do what no Dark One before you has ever done. You can make that weapon whole again and use it to snuff out the light...forever. (Melissa attempts to pull the sword from the stone and is blasted back. Rumplestiltskin giggles.) Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie? If you want that sword, you're gonna have to pay the price." Rumplestiltskin said


	99. Siege Perilous

The Mines.

"No one wants a nasty surprise." Melissa said

"You're not getting any dust, sister." Grumpy said

"Actually, I'm shopping for something else today. Something with...edge." Melissa said

"My axe." Happy said

"Oh, Happy, there's something I learned about being the Dark One. If your name is on something, hold on to it." Melissa said

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Merlin's tower.

"If we're going to free Merlin, we need witchbane." Regina said

"Yeah, but the labels are all faded." Belle said

"Forget the decloaking potion. It's not a glamour anyway." Mary Margaret said

"You sure?" Regina asked Emma

"If I'm getting this right, the tree could actually be him transfigured, right?" Mary Margaret said

"We could find out with a sample." Belle said

"Yeah, and when we snap off a twig and it turns into a finger, who's crying then? Come on, someone. Witchbane." Regina said

"You guys sure you don't want me to..." Melissa asked them

"No." Both Jeremy and Emma said

"You have dark magic now. It's not worth it." Emma said

* * *

Melissa's cave.

Melissa swings the dwarf axe at the Stone of Destiny which is holding Excalibur.

"A dwarf axe. Now, that's a creative path to failure." Rumplestiltskin said

"Dwarf axes cut through everything." Melissa said

"Nothing cuts through magic. Except maybe a kiss. Have you thought about kissing it out? (Rumplestiltskin laughs as the axe breaks on the stone.) You're running out of options, dearie. You see, we want you to, uh, snuff out the light. So, we need a hero to pull Excalibur from the stone. Now... and let's face facts that's not gonna be you. So, why don't you stop messing around and go get the hero we need? Oh, and, uh, you and I both know who that is." Rumplestiltskin said

* * *

Gold's Shop.

Melissa went in and see Gold still in a coma.

"Time for you to wake up." Melissa said

Melissa teleported him out of there.

* * *

The cave.

Rumpelstiltskin looks at Gold.

"You know, he doesn't look too good... if I do say so myself. Quite a stroke of luck, you finding something that touched him when he was a man." Rumplestiltskin said

"It wasn't luck. I worked to hard for this." Melissa said

"That's true. You broke your husband's heart and your brother's and everyone who's trying to help you. Impractical boot heel." Rumplestiltskin said

"Shut up. (Melissa used the dagger to awaken Gold. He breathes deeply and wakes up.) Wake up sleepy head." Melissa said

"What do you want from me? I thought Emma..." Gold asked as Melissa cuts him off

"Yeah. Well, you thought wrong. People can change fate. The darkness was coming for Regina. Emma was about to come closer for Regina. I punched her and here we are." Melissa said

"You're the Dark One now." Gold said

"That's right. But you on the other hand are not dark. You are also not light. You are nothing. Your heart is a blank slate. And that, Gold, makes you useful. Because now I can make you into the last thing you ever thought you would be. A hero. And not just any hero. The purest who's ever lived. (Melissa looks at Rumpelstiltskin, who nods eagerly. Gold looks confused at the empty space behind the Stone of Destiny.) I have a job for you." Melissa said


	100. The Broken kingdom

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Its night time, and Melissa can't sleep so she is whittling dreamcatchers. There are voices whispering to her.

"Do you hear it? A sweet sound. A strange sound. Let's go have a look, shall we? (Melissa walks down a long corridor, towards the room where the voices are coming from. It's Regina's room, and the box which holds her dagger is sat there.) So that's where it's coming from... Your dagger. Since Regina left it in her room, I say, uh, finder's keepers. (She attempts to take it, but is stopped by a magical barrier.) So she put a spell on it. That's nothing for you. Shatter it." Rumplestiltskin said

"No." Melissa said

"It's calling to its other half." Rumplestiltskin said

"Shut up." Melissa said

"Your friends cannot protect you." Rumplestiltskin said

"Stop it." Melissa said

"Save yourself before it's too late." Rumplestiltskin said

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Melissa yells

Melissa turns around and tries to use dark magic to get rid of Rumpelstiltskin, but it narrowly misses her husband who has just appeared. She rushes forward, worried she hurt her August.

"Calm down. (August slowly approaches to his wife.) There's no one here. It's just us. You and me." August said

August pulls his wife into a gentle hug. Melissa watching Rumpelstiltskin.

"He's inside my head. I can't get him out. He's here. He's always here. And he's not gonna go away." Melissa said

"We'll figure something out." August said

* * *

Melissa is now laying down, and is surrounded by all of them. She's holding her husbands hand, whilst everyone else watches on worriedly.

"We heard yelling." Emma said

"Is she going to be ok?" Mary Margaret asked August

"She said that Rumpelstiltskin was in her head." August said

"It's getting worse. With Arthur. It turns out he might have a way to help Melissa." David said

"We can't…" Mary Margaret said as her husband interrupt her sentence

"If we give him the dagger..." David said as his wife interrupts his sentence

"David, listen to me. We can't trust Arthur." Mary Margaret said

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?" David asked his wife

"Lancelot." Mary Margaret said

"Lancelot? Lancelot is dead." David said

"That's what he wanted Cora to think, but he outwitted her." Mary Margaret said

"Mom. Dad. Not right now. Ok." Emma said

"Emma's right. Given the state that Melissa's in, anything could set her off. She needs rest... Somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes." Regina said

"Come on." August said

August helps his wife to stand. They leave.

* * *

In the forest.

"I told you that I've been seeing Rumplestiltskin. Or at least something that looks like him. I almost crushed Merida's heart because of his voice. I've never been scared my entire life. But I am now. I'm scared of what I'm turning into." Melissa said

"We're gonna get through this." August said

August wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her on the head.

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Gold is tied up behind Melissa.

"I remember how the darkness feels. But you don't have to give in to it. You just...you could just set me free." Gold said

Melissa turns to face him.

"The only one who can get me that sword is you." Melissa said

"I can't be the hero you want." Gold said

"Not so innocent Gold. Of course you can. You're like a dull knife sitting in a drawer. But don't worry. I have just the thing to sharpen you up." Melissa said

"What?" Gold asked in confusion

"We'll call it my secret weapon." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa walks towards her truck, where she has Merida tied to the front.

"I should have trusted my gut when I first met you." Merida said

"You're right. I should have trusted my gut, kept that heart of yours." Melissa said

Melissa takes Merida's heart.

"Oh! Now you're gonna kill me? You coward!" Merida said

Melissa takes away Merida's ability to speak.

"I'm no coward and that means no more talking. Go pick up the bow. You see, there's a guy I know. You wouldn't like him. He's a real coward. But for me to get what I want, that needs to change. I need you to make him just like you. I need you to make him brave." Melissa said


	101. Dreamcatcher

Storybrooke. Present.

The cave.

"Better eat up. (Whoosh.) You're gonna need your strength if you're going to remove the sword." Melissa said

Gold breathing heavily.

"I, uh, I won't be able to do that. You should really just let me go. Please. I-I need to see Belle." Gold said

"You're not going anywhere until you get me my sword." Melissa said

"Well, you have so much power. W-w-why do you need Excalibur?" Gold asked Melissa

"When you were the Dark One, did you advertise your plans?" Melissa asked Gold

"My plans were always hidden. But my reasons were not. Every time I used magic, I told myself it was all for my son... to protect him." Gold said

"Neal was like a brother to me." Melissa said

"You lost him and I can understand that. Emma lost him and I lost him too." Gold said

"I'm stronger than you now." Melissa said

"Well, that...that really doesn't matter. The more you justify what you're doing, the more you push them away. And take it from me...you will always lose the ones you love the most." Gold said

"Merida." Melissa said

"Yes, Dark One?" Merida said

"Get him out of my sight and begin training him." Melissa orders Merida

"How long do you think you can hold my heart and threaten me?" Merida asked Melissa

"As long as it takes me to get what I want." Melissa said

"Maybe. But I'm thinking I can break your spell!" Merida said

Merida gasps and her heart is beating.

"Make me a hero." Melissa said

Melissa uses her dark magic to transport them far away. She get's out one of the dream catchers with three seashells and brown, yellow, and white features. She cries.)

* * *

Main Street.

Melissa walking around. She sees Emma walking around with Henry. Emma blocks her son.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you." Melissa said

"Then what do you want?" Emma asked her son

"To show you something." Melissa said

Melissa transport them to Emma's new house.

"Where are we?" Emma asked again

"It's funny that you don't remember." Melissa said

"You erased our memories." Henry said

"You caught me there. We're at your place. I heard you were talking to Hook about a new place. A place for you and Henry." Melissa said as she teleports out

* * *

Melissa's mansion.

The hallway.

Melissa is looking at her pictures.

"What are you doing here?" August asked his wife

"I guess you mean in this house. Thought I can see my kids again." Melissa said

"I'm sure that they would like that. But not right now. You're not well." August said

"Things are different now." Melissa said

"They don't have to be. Show me the Melissa I know is still in there somewhere." August said

"She is." Melissa said

"Then prove it." August said

"Someone's not going to forgive me of what I did six weeks ago." Melissa said

"What did you do?" August asked again

"Henry is going to have to forgive me after what I did." Melissa said

"What did you do, Melissa?" August asked again

"I've ruined Henry's life. (Melissa was talking to her husband for 30 minutes. August wouldn't closed his eyes.) Say something? Please say anything?" Melissa begged

"Why? Why did you..." August asked as his wife interrupt his sentence

"I released a horse today so that Emma can help him find it. They didn't know it was me. But they will. Even so, one of these days I'm going to make it up to him. Not just him but for everyone. (Melissa shed a tear.) I'm sorry." Melissa apologize as she teleported out

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Regina's room.

"All right, guys. This is going to be intense. Last chance to back out." Melissa said

"I can take it." Regina said

"Look into the circle." Emma said

* * *

Stables.

"Violet. Can you keep a secret?" Melissa asked Violet

Violet chuckles.

"Of course." Violet said

"Good. Because Henry can never know about this. (Melissa takes Violet's heart as she gasps.) I'm sorry that I've to do this. But I need you to do something for me and I need you to listen. (Violet Gasps.) You will get this back. I just need your help first." Melissa said

"W-w-what do you need?" Violet asked Melissa

"I need the tear of a lost first love...a fresh tear. (Melissa voice breaking.) I need you to break Henry's heart." Melissa said

* * *

Merlin's tree.

"Where were you?" Emma asked her sister

"I needed to be alone for a few minutes." Melissa said

"Go on, Melissa. Do it. Arthur could be here any second. (Sizzling.) And now for the final ingredient...the tear. (Gasps) (The potion poofs, smokes, and then the smoke goes back into the pot.) It should've worked. It should have worked!" Regina said

"Regina... it's simple. Your heartbreak wasn't strong enough." Emma said

Regina scoffs.

"What?!" Regina asked Emma

"No, no, I know it was real. But there's Robin now. You've moved on. You've healed." Emma said

Henry shown up as he is crying.

"Sorry I'm late." Henry said

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked her son

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine." Henry said

"No, you're not. What happened?" Regina asked her son

"Henry?" Melissa asked her nephew

"I don't want to talk about it." Henry said

"You can tell us anything." Emma said

"I tried doing what you said. I tried acting like myself. (Henry voice breaking.) But she didn't want anything to do with me." Henry said

"Henry." Emma said

"Violet's right. In this world, I'll never be a hero." Henry said

"You may not be a hero in her world... But you will be in ours. (Henry shed one tear on the dagger and it started glow.) This'll work. This tear. Your tear, Henry." Regina said

"It can free Merlin?" Henry asked them

"You can save me, Henry." Melissa said

King Arthur and his knights shows up.

"Stop! Stay away from the tree. I won't ask twice. You and your people have done nothing but lie to me ever since you got here. We welcomed you, celebrated you. And in return, you bring the Dark One into the heart of my kingdom, endangering all who live here. Give me the dagger!" King Arthur orders them

"You want it? Come and get it." Regina said

"Melissa now." Emma said

Melissa puts Henry's tear in a small bowl with the spell and seeing magic coming out. Sizzling.

"It's working!" Melissa said

"Charge!" King Arthur said

King Arthur grunts, breathing heavily, and panting. Melissa uses dark magic and Emma using her light magic to free Merlin, while Regina shoots magical fireballs at King Arthur and his knights.

"I've never thought it would be a traveler to do this." Merlin said

"You know who I am?" Melissa asked Merlin

"Yes." Merlin said

"It was supposed to be my sister. But I let that happen." Melissa said

"I know. And you did a brave thing. Stupid but brave. (Melissa smiled a little bit. Merlin looked at King Arthur.) The boy who would be king. My great hope. How you've disappointed me." Merlin said

"I disappointed you? You gave me false prophecies. Sent me on an impossible quest! You ruined my life!" King Arthur said

"Put it away, Arthur. We both know that broken sword can't hurt me." Merlin said

"This is not finished." King Arthur said

* * *

Granny's Diner.

"Now that the Sorcerer is here, maybe he'll tell us. Can you do what your apprentice said? Can you free Melissa from the darkness?" August asked Merlin

"Sure. But with a caveat. Darkness like this takes a hold of a person, find its way deep inside, where nobody else can see. So if I am to free you from its grasp, I must know one thing. Melissa, is your heart truly ready to be free? Because it is as much up to you as me." Merlin said

"It is ready more then anything." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present

Regina's house.

Porch.

Melissa knocks on door.

"Melissa." Regina said

"Hey. (Regina slapped Melissa on the face.) I guess you know." Melissa said

"You damn right I know." Regina said

"I'm here to see if Henry is ok." Melissa said

"You know that's not what I mean. You took our memories, and now Gold. What are you trying to do, Melissa? There is nothing you can't come back from if you just tell us." Regina said

"What I'm doing is my business, but it's for the best. Trust me." Melissa said

"You ripped a 13-year-old girl's heart out. (Regina shows Melissa the dreamcatcher.) Henry saw what you did. He's devastated. Reuniting a girl and her horse? Oh, let me guess. You let the damn thing out in the first place. You forget... I have some experience with Dark Ones. Everything's a manipulation." Regina said

"We've been through too much. You know I never would have done that to anyone if I didn't have a good reason." Melissa said

"Good reason." You know, that's exactly what my mother said to justify what she did to Daniel." Regina said

"I didn't have a choice." Melissa said

"There's always a choice, Melissa." Regina said

"We were running out of time. It was the only way to free Merlin." Melissa said

"Merlin? Wait... we freed Merlin in Camelot? But if that's true, why are you still the Dark One?" Regina asked in confusion

"Can I just see my nephew?" Melissa asked Regina

"No. You maybe his adopted Aunt. But right now he's not your nephew. And I don't think he wants to see you. Goodbye, Melissa." Regina said

Regina slams the door.


	102. Merlin

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Forest.

Belle finds a spell in her book.

"Here. Try this." Belle said

"Well, aren't you the clever one?" Merlin asked Belle

"Glad someone noticed." Belle said

Merlin makes the doors disappears. Someone comes in.

"We best get going." Hook said

"No, wait! Wait, I can't leave! Arthur took my wisps! They're the only way I can find my brothers." Merida said

"Right now those wisps will only lead you to one thing... Your death. I assure you, we will find another way to rescue your brothers." Merlin said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Merida leads Melissa to her camp into the woods.

"I've pushed him as hard as I can. He's at the end of his tether." Merida said

"You were saying?" Melissa asked Merida

"Oh, go ahead. Crush it. Better that than helping you with your dirty work." Merida said

"Why would I do that when your job isn't finished yet?" Melissa asked again

"What are you on about? How am I supposed to train him when he's not even here?" Merida asked Melissa

"You confirmed the one thing I needed to know... Belle's still someone he's willing to fight for." Melissa said

"Well, it didn't exactly make him a hero, now, did it?" Merida asked again

"It will... If he wants to stop you." Melissa said

"Stop me? From what?" Merida asked again

"Killing Belle... Now go find her and put an arrow through her heart." Melissa said

* * *

Nurse Ratched leaves, Melissa appears.

"What should I call you? Dark Traveler? Dark Gilbert? Dark Petrova? Dark Flair? Or Dark Booth? It doesn't matter really. So what do I owe this pleasure?" Zelena asked Melissa

"Just wanted to have a little chat." Melissa said

"Afraid I'm not in the mood. (Melissa teleports Zelena at her place.) I suppose I could be willing to listen. So, tell me...what kind of trouble do you want to get into?" Zelena asked again

"Eat up... Dark Ones don't judge." Melissa said

"Despite these greasy treats, I know this isn't a social call. What do you want?" Zelena asked again

"Take a look at this." Melissa said

Melissa get's out the wand.

"The Apprentice's wand." Zelena said

"You're the only one around who has wielded Merlin's magic and lived to tell about it." Melissa said

"Aww. It's nice to be appreciated." Zelena said

"I need your help." Melissa said

"How exciting. I can't wait to hear what you're offering in return." Zelena said

"Your freedom...And my protection against anyone who wants to hurt you." Melissa said

"So the Dark One's here to make a deal? How dreadfully unoriginal. You see, believe it or not, that patient with a mop loves to talk, and I hear that you've been very naughty, tearing out that little girl's heart to break Henry's. Kudos. That is next-level darkness. Well done." Zelena said

"You think you're allowed to judge after everything you've done?" Melissa asked Zelena

"No. But as someone that's been on the receiving end of a mother's betrayal, I know that those feelings of hurt don't go away. They fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment." Zelena said

"They'll forgive me." Melissa said

"Even with all the time in the world, some things can't be forgiven." Zelena said

"I don't believe that." Melissa said

"I killed Neal. Someone who's like a brother to you." Zelena said

"Do we have a deal or not?" Melissa asked again

"I've got my own family problems. I don't need yours. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. And with a little one on the way, I wouldn't want to involve myself with someone that might be a bad influence. But thanks for the nosh. If that's all, I'd like to go back to my cell." Zelena said

"You will need an ally in this town...maybe not now, but soon. You'll be back to take my deal." Melissa said

"I don't think so, Melissa. I don't mind being alone." Zelena said

Melissa sends Zelena back in her cell.

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

At Granny's, Merlin takes a candy.

"I told Emma when she was a child. That one day, she would have the opportunity to remove Excalibur from its stone. I never thought it would be a Traveler witch." Merlin said

"I hate to burst your bubble. Someone beat me to it. It wasn't Em though." Melissa said

"Perhaps, but the sword will return to whence it came. And now that the darkness is within you, it's more important than ever that you heed the rest of my warning... Leave Excalibur alone. The fate of everyone that you love rests upon it." Merlin said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The cave.

"He bested me fair and square." Merida said

"I was getting worried. For a moment, I thought I was going to have to drag you down here myself." Melissa said

"No. A hero never runs away from his problems... Now... As a former Dark One, I know you won't stop wreaking havoc till I pull that sword from that stone." Gold said

"Good. We understand each other." Melissa said

"And I also know that you won't be able to resist making a deal... So how about I pull Excalibur in exchange for Merida's heart?" Gold asked Melissa

"And my brothers... I want to know what happened to them." Merida said

"You really think you're in a position to make deals?" Melissa asked both Gold and Merida

"That's exactly what I think." Gold said

Melissa gives back Merida's heart.

"I was finished with this anyway." Melissa said

"And her brothers?" Gold asked again

"They're fine, safe and sound by her mother's side. Now get on with it!" Melissa said

"Wait. What happens if he can't pull it from the stone?" Belle asked Melissa

"Then you will be sweeping his remains from the floor. You were his maid once." Melissa said

"Belle...just in case this doesn't work, I want you to know that I am sorry for everything. If I had to do it all again, I would make sure I was the man you deserved right from the very start...and I would change everything for you." Gold said

"It's never too late." Belle said

Gold removes Excalibur from the stone.

"Well, well. A deal's a deal. (Melissa takes Excalibur.) Now, you may have Excalibur, but you've made too many mistakes You've turned me into a hero." Gold said

"There are heroes all over this town, and none of them have been able to stop me yet." Melissa said

"Well, that's because none of them... Are me." Gold said


	103. Nimue

Mystic Falls Past.

"You're using dark magic." Melissa said

"It's not dark magic. It's expression and I need it." Bonnie said

"It's heavy stuff Bon. You don't know anything about expression. You don't know what it could do to you. I'm gonna tell the others." Melissa said

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that." Bonnie said

"Just watch me." Melissa said

Bonnie impales Melissa with a staff as she falls down.

"Oh god what have I done. (Bonnie moves the staff with her mind. She's shaking Melissa.) I'm sorry." Bonnie apologize

Melissa was healing. She wakes up and gasps and she gets up.

"You can tell them yourself. Just leave me alone." Melissa said

* * *

Camelot.

Six weeks ago.

Outside Granny's.

Birds chirping.

"Melissa. Melissa. Melissa, there is a way to make Excalibur whole again. Will you come with me today so we can get what we need? It's not far." Merlin said

"What is it?" Melissa asked Merlin

"A spark from mankind's original fire, the Flame of Prometheus. Its heat forged Excalibur, and that's what we'll need to put it back together. So will you come with me to collect the spark? We'll be back by nightfall. When we get there, we will need to deal with the first dark one." Merlin said

"The one who wore the mask? The one who killed the woman you love?" Melissa asked again

"The very same. This is not a trivial task." Merlin said

"I was seeing Rumplestiltskin. It was like a hallucination. I just got rid of him. And now you want me to let another one in?" Melissa asked again

"Yes, and not just anyone. This is the first dark one, the original, the one from whom all the evil that followed was born." Merlin said

"Will we win?" Melissa asked again

"I see two paths for our journey, Melissa. On one, you push Emma out of the darkness. But you resist the darkness and we succeed. The other, you succumb to the darkness and I do not return. I die." Merlin said

"No." Melissa said

"Even immortality has exceptions. A dark one does have the power to kill me." Merlin said

"But they won't even be there. Not really. (Merlin looks down.) Me. If you died, then it would be me." Melissa said

"If I die, it means that the darkness will stained your soul." Merlin said

Jeremy frozed and his sister sees an arrow on him. Melissa runs towards her brother as she catches him.

"Jeremy. (Melissa put the pressure on him.) Oh my god. Oh my god. Don't die on me." Melissa said

"If you can do it for Robin. Then you can do it for Jeremy." Emma said

Melissa uses dark magic to heal her brother.

* * *

Outside Granny's.

"We're going to get this spark thing, and then I'm working my way back to you guys. (Melissa kissed her husband.) I'll come back for you." Melissa said

"We will always find each other." August said

"Always. I just hope that with a bit of luck, we can put Excalibur together tomorrow, and then no more darkness." Melissa said

"Be careful." August said

"You know I will." Melissa said

"It's time." Merlin said

* * *

Forest.

"When I was seeing Rumplestiltskin in my head, he said he would only be with me until I embraced my dark magic. So recently, I've been thinking maybe not seeing him, maybe that's a bad thing." Melissa said

"I've seen you used dark magic to heal your brother." Merlin said

"I had to. We promised that we would look out for each other. And if I dig deep down... the darkness is winning." Melissa said

"There is hope, and it's up there." Merlin said

"That's a whole lot of up." Melissa said

"We can make it. The question is, will I come down? (Birds chirping.) This structure marks the end of Prometheus' theft. The stolen flame burned on for a great while... Long enough for Excalibur to be both forged and broken here. This is where the first dark one killed Nimue, the woman I loved." Merlin said

"What happened to the flame?" Melissa asked Merlin

"The first dark one took it and still possesses it in the form of a single ember, with the spark deep inside." Merlin said

"So that's what I need to get. Okay. Bring him on. (Merlin hands Melissa the Dark One dagger.) Regina let you take this?" Melissa asked again

"I didn't ask permission. You need its power to talk to the first dark one, to reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic." Merlin said

"It's buzzing, like...ants crawling up my arm. Is it safe?" Melissa asked again

"Of course not. You have dark magic. Your power is totally unchecked, and I've just handed you the power to kill me. Now...call on the spirit of the previous dark ones." Merlin said

"Take the right path. (Breathing shakily) It's just in my head. It's just in my head. It's just in my head." Melissa said

The Dark One dagger scrolls back through the names of all previous dark ones. A figure in a robe and mask appears before Melissa.

"You did it." Merlin said

"You can see him, too?" Melissa asked again

"Yes. And it's not a him." Merlin said

Melissa looks at the Dark One dagger, and the name on it is "Nimue".

"Nimue." Melissa said

"Yes. I'm Nimue. And you are Melissa. How pretty, the first dark one and the newest dark one standing as sisters." Nimue said

"Sorry but I have siblings. And you're not one of them. It makes sense that you killed the woman he loved because you killed the woman you used to be. (Melissa looked at Merlin.) You didn't tell me?" Melissa asked again

"I did tell you. The creature over there is the first dark one. It's not the woman I loved." Merlin said

"It's been a long time, Merlin." Nimue said

"I've thought of you every day." Merlin said

"And now, on your last day, I'll be your last thought. How poetic." Nimue said

"And you're being a bitch. You loved him. Yet you choose darkness." Melissa said

"Even when you love someone, you have to say, "No, this is mine. You can't take it away from me." And if they don't listen, if they try to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them. Oh...(Merlin groans.)...and you're doing this...(He's choking.)...because we are one and the same now, all dark ones, and we must destroy the threat to us. We must destroy Merlin." Nimue said

"Margaret, please." Merlin begged

"It's... not me!" Melissa said

"Finish the job!" Nimue said

"Don't listen!" Merlin said

"He wants you to make a sword to destroy me, to destroy us." Nimue said

"You can control this." Merlin said

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't understand what you and I do. He doesn't understand the power. If you don't kill him now, you'll go back to being powerless." Nimue said

"Killing is the dark path. Let the light win." Merlin said

"Kill him! Don't go back to being nothing!" Nimue said

"I was never nothing! And you're just a bitch that left him. (Nimue gives her a surprised look.) The power you have I don't need it! I am a Petrova and a Gilbert. Daughter of Isobel Fleming and John Gilbert. I'm a sister to the Gilberts and Emma Swan. I've a husband, a son, a daughter, and friends. Everyone who cares about me doesn't think that I'm a nothing. I am a traveler witch. And Now I am going to take that ember from you." Melissa said

Nimue gasps as she's breathing heavily.

"The spark you need is in there...but the sword you will make has more than one use, and I am not dead yet, girl. You know where to find me when you want me. (Nimue touches Melissa's forehead.) I'll be right in there." Nimue said

"You did it." Merlin said

"I did. (Melissa breathes shakily.) What happened after she turned into the dark one?" Melissa asked again

"First, my Apprentice and I made sure the sword would be safe. Then, I created the dagger. I tethered her spirit to it so I could control and prevent her reign of terror. But eventually, she got it away from me." Merlin said

"She put you in the tree. She wore the mask then." Melissa said

"Yes. She took that mask from a man who did her great harm. It's easier to live with the darkness if you can dress it up as vengeance." Merlin said

"Your heart was broken, but now I know...Nimue loves you still. It's all twisted up, but I felt it." Melissa said

"Thank you. (Merlin inhales deeply.) That means a lot to me." Merlin said

"We need to keep going and to find the other half of Excalibur." Melissa said

Melissa turns and Merlin is gone.

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Melissa's Cave.

"Go on. It's time." Rumplestiltskin said

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Melissa asked Rumplestiltskin

"Well, how could we? We're here to witness something historical." Rumplestiltskin said

"Rumplestiltskin's eyes are fine to look through most days, but I wanted to see this myself." Nimue said

"You tried to keep me from doing this." Melissa said

"Back then, there was a chance that you would use Excalibur to cut away the darkness, but now you can douse the light instead. We are proud of you...all of us." Nimue said

"All of us. All of us. All of us. All of us." All Dark Ones said

Melissa sees the name written on Excalibur.

"Merlin. He told me not to do this." Melissa said

"Take the power." Rumplestiltskin said

"Take the power." All Dark Ones whispers


	104. Jeremy

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Granny's.

"Did you do it?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Yes. Now we can use it to fix Excalibur." Melissa said

"Finally some good news." Granny said

"Let's get that darkness out of you." Emma said

"Yes, let's. Where's the sword?" Melissa asked them

"Don't know. No one's come back with it." Henry said

"Really? They should've been back hours ago. Have you seen Merlin?" Melissa asked again

"We thought that he was with you." Emma said

"He was, but then he vanished. Something's wrong. I don't think we're safe here anymore. Granny, let's close up shop." Melissa said

"One step ahead of you. Henry, lock the front. I got the back." Granny said

Emma, Granny, Henry, and Jeremy were frozen by magic.

"Guys?" Melissa said

"They'll be fine once we're done. I'm sorry for the theatrics. It's not usually my style, but...I had to follow orders." Merlin said

"Who's orders?" Melissa asked Merlin

"Arthur's. My wayward pupil has done something I did not foresee. He's tethered me to Excalibur. Arthur has ordered me to re-forge Excalibur into a whole sword, which means I will need your dagger and the Promethean Flame." Merlin said

"No." Melissa said

"Then he will order me to kill everyone you love, and Melissa, as much as I hate it, I will obey him. And because of me. I'm sorry. He wants to make a trade in the heart of the Caledonian Forest in one hour...Their lives for the dagger and the flame." Merlin said

"That's not enough time. This isn't even a flame yet." Melissa said

"I've seen the strength in you. The Traveler witch. When you're ready to light the spark, it will burn. And Arthur will have what he wants. The sword will be whole once again." Merlin said

"So, I'm just supposed to give up without a fight?" Melissa asked again

"Acceptance is a form of strength. I know the darkness lives in you, Melissa, but I beg you, please. Do not seek vengeance. Do not make the same mistakes as Nimue." Merlin said

* * *

Outside Granny's.

"I wouldn't light that if I were you. Which as a matter of fact, I am. If Arthur uses that to forge Excalibur, he will kill you, and that's bad news for those of us in your head." Darkness said

"I don't give a damn what you say. I need to ignite this spark to save my family and friends. I can't risk their lives. (Melissa sighs.) What the hell's wrong with this?" Melissa asked the Darkness

"Wrong with it? Or wrong with you? Merlin said you can only light that when you're ready to let go of the darkness. So, perhaps you're not." Darkness said

"You're wrong." Melissa said

"Well, prove it then, dearie. Light the flame. Go on, do it. Just...just do it. Just...just light it!" Darkness said

"I'm trying!" Melissa said

Jeremy appeared

"Hey." Jeremy said

"Jer." Melissa said

"What were you trying to do?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Get this flame lit. (Melissa is frustrated.) Damn it. I made fire appeared before." Melissa said

"With Traveler magic." Jeremy said

"I can't do this because I don't want to give up the darkness. It felt like those times when..." Melissa said as Jeremy finishes her sentence

"When Bonnie had dark magic. Who can forget?" Jeremy said

"You know what? That voice in my head was right. I don't want to give up the darkness. Not yet." Melissa said

"What?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"I need to use it one last time." Melissa said

* * *

Woods.

Chains rattle.

"Ok so I'm here. I brought the dagger and the flame, but you don't get it until you free everyone that I care about right now." Melissa said

"No. You will hand it over now, or I unleash Merlin." Arthur said

"Margaret, please. I don't want to fight you." Merlin said

"No, but I do. So, now that mommy's got her magic back... tell us, Dark One. What are you gonna do? Who should I execute first? Hmm? Your husband or Tyler?" Zelena threatens Melissa

"You can have the flame." Melissa said

"Zelena, make sure that's real." Arthur said

Dark ropes erupt from the box and tie Zelena to a tree.

"Give me my family and friends. Or keep fighting? Your choice." Melissa said

"Merlin!" Arthur said

"Please, Melissa. Give him the flame. This is a battle you cannot win. (Merlin grunting.) I wish you could defeat me. But I've played this game for too long." Merlin said

Melissa loses the magical struggle and is knocked back.

"Aah!." Melissa grunts

"Merlin, kill her friend." Arthur orders Merlin

Merlin conjures a vine that snakes around Mary Margaret's neck as she gasps.

"Mary Margaret!" David said

"Mom!" Emma said

Emma tries to use magic but Jeremy put her hands down.

"It's no good. They're too strong." Robin said

"Keep trying." Regina said

"Merlin, you have to fight it." Emma said

"I can't!" Merlin said

Mary Margaret gasping.

"You are the greatest sorcerer that has ever lived. If you cannot fight off the darkness, no one can." Emma said

"Fight off the darkness." Melissa said

"Aah!" Merlin gasping

"I said kill her! By the sword, I command you! Kill her!" Arthur said

"I can't hold him off much longer." Merlin said

Hook removes his hook and escapes his chains.

"You...will...kill her." Arthur kept ordering Merlin

"Not today, mate." Hook said

"Aah!" Arthur grunts

Hook steps on Arthur's hand to keep him from picking up Excalibur.

"I know someone else who needs that." Hook said

Arthur unties Zelena.

"Get us out of here." Arthur orders Zelena

They teleported out.

"We did it. Now all I have to do is light the spark and then we can get the darkness out of me." Melissa said

August holding his son.

* * *

Outside Granny's.

"I thought you could use a friend." Regina said

"He's playing with me. He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness." Melissa said

"No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do." Regina said

"I don't know." Melissa said

"Feels good, doesn't it? Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want." Regina said

"Yes, it does. Is that wrong?" Melissa asked Regina

"Of course it is. Look, I know you, Melissa. It took a long time for you to process. And you're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness, you have good reason, and it's beyond temptation, so what is it? (Melissa is quiet.) There's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. Those walls you put up. It's time they come down." Regina said

Regina grabs the Dark One dagger.

"What're you doing?" Melissa asked again

"Helping you break the walls. As your friend, I command you, Dark One, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?" Regina asked Melissa

"Once I let it go, I won't be able to protect everyone that I care about." Melissa said

"That's the darkness talking, Melissa. You were a traveler. A witch. The truth." Regina said

"It is. Regina, please." Melissa begged

"No, it's not. You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you're hiding behind. The dagger can make you look, but you...you have to choose to see. Now come on. Come on, Melissa. See. Tell me what you're really afraid of!" Regina said

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?" Emma asked Regina

"I'm getting answers." Regina said

"By controlling my sister? That's enough. (Jeremy comfort his sister.) Are you all right?" Jeremy asked his sister

"You really think you're helping her by being cruel?" Mary Margaret asked Regina

"I wasn't being cruel." Regina said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Hospital.

Zelena and Robin having their baby.

"Look who's glowing. Congrats by the way." Melissa said

"I will not let you take this baby." Robin said

"Not without a fight." Regina said

"Who said anything about taking the baby. That little baby is not what I'm after." Melissa said

"What are you after?" Emma asked her sister

Melissa disappears with Zelena.

* * *

Melissa's cave.

Jeremy coughs, groans, and breathing heavily. Jeremy looked at Zelena.

"What the hell are you here?" Jeremy asked Zelena

"Your psychotic sister sped up my pregnancy, kidnapped me right after giving birth, and separated me from my little girl. And they say I'm wicked." Zelena said

"That's not like her. Why would she do that? Why does she need you?" Jeremy asked again

"From the looks of things, she's casting a spell to steal my magic." Zelena said

"Great. More dark magic?" Jeremy said in sarcasm

Melissa whoosh in black smoke.

"Actually. I'm giving all of my dark magic." Melissa said

"What?" Zelena asked in confusion

"I've been wanting to destroy dark magic...the dark magic that's inside of me." Melissa said

"If that's true, then why did you keep a secret from the rest of us?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Because everyone knew they were never going to let me get the job done." Melissa said

"And that's where I come in." Zelena said

"The darkness needs to be contained in a vessel...you. And by doing that I have to do what needs to be done. I'm going to cut you down with Excalibur's enchanted blade, and the darkness will be vanquished forever." Melissa said

"That's why you needed my baby out." Zelena said

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Melissa said

"Those are not limits, Melissa." Jeremy said

"Jer, she killed Neal who was like a brother to me and she killed Marian. Given time, she will kill all of you, too. And that I won't let happen." Melissa said

"After today, you can be certain." Zelena said

"This isn't about her. It's about you. We went to Camelot for Merlin's help. He had a solution to the darkness that doesn't mean to kill Zelena." Jeremy said

"Merlin can't help us anymore." Melissa said

"Why not? What happened there?" Jeremy asked again

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Outside Granny's.

"There you are. Been looking everywhere for you." Jeremy said

"Dagger's right here. Regina was going to use it on me." Melissa said

"She did something that was stupid." Jeremy said

"In some reason she wasn't wrong. I do know why I'm scared to let go of the darkness." Melissa said

"What are you so afraid of?" Jeremy asked his sister

"I'm afraid of losing August cause I'm starting a future with him. I have a son and daughter that I love so much. Considering that they're half siblings. August was turning back into wood. True love's kiss solved it." Melissa said

"You found what you were looking for. I mean you found Elena who's you fraternal twin sister. You found me cause I'm your brother/cousin." Jeremy said

"And I lost Elena again." Melissa said

"When Ingrid return yours and Emma's memories, you found Emma again too. Your long lost foster sister." Jeremy sad

They both laughed. The Promethean flame ignites.

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Melissa's cave.

"We have to find a way to get out of these chains." Jeremy said

"Those chains aren't the problem. This one is. When Regina put it back on, she enchanted my wrist, and I can't cut it off. Without magic, we're never gonna get out of here alive." Zelena said

"I'm a hunter. I'm also a supernatural." Jeremy said

"What? What does a supernatural have to do with any of this." Zelena said

"It means that maybe I can get that cuff off of you." Jeremy said

"Well, go on, then. What are you waiting for?" Zelena asked Jeremy

"How do I know I can trust you now?" Jeremy asked Zelena

"You don't. But you also don't have a choice." Zelena said

"Ok. Well, here goes nothing." Jeremy said as took off her cuff

Zelena transforms into Wicked Witch clothes.

"Ahh. Ahh. Ooh. Feels so good to be back. (Zelena unleashed both herself and Jeremy.) Now, about that deal we made. Shall we get out of here?" Zelena asked again

* * *

At the lake.

Melissa whoosh in black smoke.

"By the look of all of you. I don't need saving. You're gonna have to trust me. By the time I'm done with Zelena, you'll all be thanking me." Melissa said

"And why would I thank you?" Regina asked Melissa

"We both know you'll be happier when Zelena is gone." Melissa said

"Gone? This is not the way, Miss Flair, and you know it." Regina said

"Seriously? We're back to Miss Flair now? I haven't been a Flair for a long time now." Melissa said

"Then start acting like Melissa again." Regina said

"Please." Emma begged

"I am Melissa." Melissa said

Melissa thrusts the reunited Excalibur into the the lake.

* * *

The Cave.

"She's not around. Come on." Zelena said

"I'm not coming with you." Jeremy said

"Are you joking? I actually keep my word, and you decide to go down on hunting season." Zelena said

"If I don't stop my sister, she'll just find somebody else to put her darkness into, and if I leave right now, then I will never get the answers I was looking for." Jeremy said

"And how are you going to get them? I don't think she's in a sharing mood." Zelena said

"Margaret stole some kind of ink from Gold's shop. If I can find it, then I can get her to tell me what I want to know." Jeremy said

"Well then, you better hope she doesn't find you first. Ta-ta." Zelena said

Zelena leaves. Jeremy looking through everything in the cave. Margaret Woosh in black smoke.

"Really Jer? I was trying to help you." Melissa said

"Mars. (Jeremy sees the squid ink taped to the back of the picture and throws the contents of the bottle at Melissa.) I'm sorry Melissa. But Regina was right. You're the bad guy now, and you're gonna tell me exactly what happened in Camelot to make you that way." Jeremy said

"How are you going to make me do that?" Melissa asked her brother

Zelena comes back in.

"I've got some ideas. I see you found the squid ink, Hunter. Sibling rivalry. I like it." Zelena said

"Why the hell did you come back?" Jeremy asked Zelena

"I thought about how you said you couldn't run until you got some answers, and I realized I couldn't run either...not without making the Dark One pay." Zelena said

"Whatever you think you're doing... No! No!" Melissa said

Zelena stabs Jeremy in the chest with a knife. Jeremy grunts and Zelena laughs.

"I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Of course that's nothing compared to the surprise that you're feeling right now. You're saying to yourself, "I just got stabbed in the chest. Why shouldn't it hurt more? Why am I not dead?" Zelena asked Jeremy

"What the hell is happening?" Jeremy asked himself

"Well, you could take my word, or you could return the memories that the Dark One stole. See for yourself. (Zelena get's a dreamcatcher.) I found this." Zelena said

"Don't trust her. I can explain everything. Please, Jeremy?" Melissa begged

"Do it." Jeremy said

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Granny's.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked Melissa

"Yes." Melissa said

"Then it's time to destroy the darkness once and for all." Merlin said

"What the hell." Jeremy said

Jeremy collapses before his sister can reunite the sword.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Emma asked Jeremy as she was worried about him

"He's bleeding!" Mary Margaret said

Jeremy groans.

"Jer, don't die on me." Melissa said

"When did that happen?" Regina asked them

"It was the arrow." Melissa said

"It was laced with Excalibur." Merlin said

"How is that possible. It was just a small cut. I healed it." Melissa said

"I'm afraid it only seemed that way. Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties. A wound from it cannot be healed." Merlin said

"No, No. I'm not losing him. There has to be a way." Melissa said

"Even your power isn't strong enough, nor is my own." Merlin said

"You have to hold on. I can't lose you too." Melissa said

Jeremy is weak.

"It's all right. Melissa, it's all right." Jeremy said

"No. Please, no. I'm not gonna leave you here to die when I know there's a way to save you." Melissa said

"Melissa...Merlin said it. There's nothing you can do." Emma said

"That's what he said, but it's not true. I can use the Promethean Flame to release you from Excalibur, and then I can use it to tether Jeremy's life to it instead. It could save him." Melissa said

"Melissa, you know what that could do." Merlin said

"Create another Dark One." Emma said

"It will multiply the darkness so that it cannot be destroyed. Not without you paying the steepest of prices. It will be your final step into the dark." Merlin said

"He's my brother. I'm not losing another family member." Melissa said

"Margaret, wait." August said

"Please. Listen, you can't." Emma said

"Melissa, they're right." Regina said

"Look how far you were willing to go. (Melissa voice breaking.) I'm not gonna lose my brother. I won't let anyone stop me. I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

* * *

Middlemist field.

Jeremy is weak.

"Mel?" Jeremy said

Jeremy grunts.

"You're going to be okay." Melissa said

Jeremy groans.

"I don't... I don't want to become that." Jeremy said

"You won't. You fought the darkness inside of you before. I can help you. You're my brother and we can do it together." Melissa said

"I'm not as strong as you are... or Merlin. I'm weak. My life was darkness before. I don't want to do it again." Jeremy said

"We'll find light again. I promise you." Melissa crying

Melissa took out Excalibur and let it heal her brother and he became the second dark one.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

The cave.

"Jer, I'm so sorry. But I didn't have a choice." Melissa said

"No, no, no. No, there has to be some other explanation." Jeremy said

"Aww. Are you finding the truth hard to swallow? Here. Have a look at the sword. A glamour spell. It was there the whole time right under your nose, and you didn't even see it. (Zelena laughs.) Ooh, I suppose it's not the Dark One anymore, is it? More like the Dark brother and Dark sister." Zelena said

"I was never in danger." Jeremy said

"I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I had done." Melissa said

"By killing me? How sweet." Zelena said

"It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us. Everything I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try to save you, my own brother." Melissa said

"This is saving? Why did you do this to me?" Jeremy asked his sister

"Because you were dying. I'm sorry." Melissa apologize

Zelena chuckles.

"Now, tell me. Are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?" Zelena asked Jeremy

"Yeah. But first we have to take care of my big sister." Jeremy said


	105. Consequences

Melissa's cave.

"Get on with it, Hunter. That squid ink's going to wear off soon." Zelena said

"Jeremy, please." Melissa begged

"You took my memories. You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. And now I'm going to return the favor." Jeremy said

"By the look on your face, it would appear someone needs restraining. (Zelena puts the magic blocking cuff on Melissa.) There. No more magic for you. Now, I assume, given my helpfulness, you'll allow me to go about my business undeterred." Zelena said

"As long as you don't get in my way, I won't get in yours." Jeremy said

"I like this new you. Tell me, how does it feel to be a Dark One?" Zelena asked Jeremy

"I like it." Jeremy said

Both Jeremy and Zelena teleported out.

30 minutes later.

"Melissa! Melissa! (Regina sees Melissa lying down on the ground with the magic-blocking cuff on.) Melissa, what happened?" Emma asked her sister

"You turned Jeremy into a Dark One?" Regina asked Melissa

"I had to save him." Melissa said

"And you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else?" Regina asked again

"He's my brother. I couldn't him die. You can understand that." Melissa said

"Well, yes, but...(Regina sighs.) Now we have a bigger problem." Regina said

"I didn't think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good. You can't tell me, after all Zelena's done to you, your life wouldn't be easier if she were gone. I was doing you a favor." Melissa said

"There had to be another way. You should have come to us." Emma said

"And risk someone elses life? I thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate myself. I was being stupid!" Melissa said

"You're being stupid. So stop it." Regina said

"We have to clean up this mess." Emma said

"No. We don't. Give us back our memories. Your dreamcatchers...We can piece together Jeremy's plan and stop him." Mary Margaret said

"I'm afraid not. Dreamcatchers you said were in the cave...they're gone." David said

"What the hell is Jeremy up to?" Emma asked again

* * *

Emma's house.

"Why wipe my memory if he was going to announce his plan anyway? There must be more to it." Melissa said

"Yeah, well, even if there is, we only have until noon to stop him. And to save you." Belle said

Belle grabs Gold's hand.

"What about Merlin's message? He said this "Nimue" is the key to stopping the Dark One." David said

"Nimue was Merlin's true love." Melissa said

"And she was also the first Dark One." Gold said

"How do we find out more about her?" Emma asked Gold

Gold looked at Melissa.

"Start your search with the Dark One chronicles. There are many texts that can help us." Melissa said

"As much as I appreciate devotion to scholarship, there is an easier way. I am still a Dark One. I can protect you, Gold. You just have to take off the cuff. (Gold chuckles.) You don't trust me." Melissa said

Melissa looks at everyone.

"Well, if the situations were reversed, would you trust me?" Gold asked Melissa

"So it's true. You're here." Henry said

"Henry. I need you to tell them it's okay to take off this cuff. It's the only way to figure it all out." Melissa said

"No." Henry said

"Henry!" Emma said

"You lied to us...about Jeremy, about everything. Why should we trust you now?" Henry asked his aunt

"Henry, I'm your Aunt." Melissa said

"I can't." Henry said

"So that's it. You can forgive everyone, but not me?" Melissa asked her nephew

"You were good yes. But when you became the dark one. Things got tough, you didn't come to anybody. You decided that you would figure it out on your own. I thought we were a team." Henry said

"Operation Cobra." Emma said

"I was part of that Operation. I remember." Melissa said

"But now you just want your dark magic back so you can do it alone. And I've seen what you do with dark magic." Henry said

Henry ran upstairs.

"Henry!" Melissa said

"He needs time." Emma said

"All of this is my fault." Melissa said

"We should really get to the library. We've got a lot to do." Belle said

"I have a stop to make first. I'll meet you there." Regina said

"I'm not invited." Melissa said

"I love you, Melissa." August said

"You guys don't trust me." Melissa said

"We don't trust the darkness." David said

"Stay here and let us save you. It's for the best." Emma said

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Melissa found Jeremy in the Woods.

"Jeremy! It worked! You're alive!" Melissa said

"Yeah. It did. You threw me right back into the darkness!" Jeremy said

"You're linked to Excalibur. It was the only way to save you." Melissa said

"Right, the sword." Jeremy said

"Ah. Isn't that convenient? She's still a Dark One. No matter how ineffectual she may be." Darkness said

"Don't listen to him. He's not real. (Melissa looked everywhere and realized that the Darkness is gone.) Jer...look." Melissa said

Jeremy gasps.

"He's gone." Jeremy said

"We can get the darkness out of both of us for good." Melissa said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Emma's house.

"You know, when Regina asked me to guard you, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you. Now that we're here, this isn't so bad." Merida said

"Put it down, Merida. We both know you're not going to shoot me." Melissa said

"Oh, won't I? After everything you've done to me. Fine. I'd say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. Maybe me too." Merida said

"Don't worry. (Jeremy whoosh in black smoke. Merida fires an arrow at Jeremy, who catches it and throws it away. He stuns her.) I was hoping that you and the others were reading the books, trying to figure out my plan." Jeremy said

"That's not why you're here." Melissa said

"Anger. Hatred. Disappointment." Jeremy said

"You don't mean that." Melissa said

"I see you for who you really are...an anchor. And I clearly see that you were nothing more than a sibling distraction. But guess what, Mel? We lost Elena and now...I lost you." Jeremy said

"Jer. Listen to me. The darkness is using you. It doesn't care what you want. It only cares what it wants." Melissa said

"As long as I get what I want, I don't give a damn about the rest. You're so afraid of losing the people that you love. You don't need a bad guy to destroy you. You did that on your own." Jeremy said

"Jeremy why're you doing this?" Melissa asked her brother

"Because I want to hurt you like you hurt me." Jeremy said

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Woods.

Jeremy hears whispering.

"What the hell is that noise?" Jeremy asked himself

"That's the sound of the dagger singing to the sword. And if you can hear it, that means Excalibur is quite close." Darkness said

"No. Margaret said it disappeared." Jeremy said

"Wake up, dearie! Your sister lying. She has the sword." Darkness said

"Why would she lie to me?" Jeremy asked the Darkness

"So she can control you. Not that she needs Excalibur. She's quite good at doing that all on her own." Darkness said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asked again

"Get out of here!" Melissa said

"Oh, we were just talking about you. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Darkness asked Jeremy

"Ask me what?" Melissa asked her brother

"Do you know where that sword is?" Jeremy asked his sister

Whispering continues.

"Jer...he's manipulating you. That's what he does." Melissa said

"I can hear the dagger calling to me. Do you have Excalibur?" Jeremy asked again

"Yes. And I did it to protect you. My own brother." Melissa said

"I convince you not to turn me into this Dark One in the first place! But you did it anyway." Jeremy said

"You were dying and you're my family too. If you died, then I couldn't live with myself." Melissa said

"I trusted you. But you clearly don't believe in me anymore, so how am I supposed to fight this?" Jeremy asked again

"Jer..." Melissa said as Jeremy cuts his sister off

"Don't." Jeremy said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Gold's shop.

Door opens and the bell jingles.

"Hello, Dark One. Sorry the, uh, shop's in a bit of a mess since you sent Merida here to kill Belle. Forgive me if I don't offer you tea. What can I do for you today? Because I assume this isn't just a social visit." Gold said

"I need help. To stop my brother, I need to get everyone's memories back, including my own." Melissa said

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gold asked Melissa

"Zelena and Jeremy used squid ink to immobilize me. There's still some left." Melissa said

"And you want me to use this on him." Gold said

"All I ask is that you last long enough to occupy him while I steal back the dreamcatchers." Melissa said

"Ah, yes. But for that...I don't need this. This...is where that magic belongs." Gold said

"What are you doing? You can't beat Jeremy without it." Melissa said

"If I am gonna beat him, I'm gonna do it with honor. And I will." Gold said

"Suicide mission?" Melissa asked Gold

"Oh, we'll see. But my stakes...are me. Do you really think you can win on your own?" Gold asked again

"I know I can." Melissa said

Gold laughs.

"Here's the thing about confidence, Melissa. It's great at starting a fight, not so great at finishing one." Gold said

"I didn't have a chance to save Elena. But I did save Emma from going to a dark place again. I'm going to help Jeremy." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

Library.

"Henry!" Melissa said

"Melissa. You escaped?" Henry asked his aunt

"And for good reason. I know how to figure this all out. I need your help." Melissa said

"I told you..." Henry said as Melissa interrupt his sentence

"I know, and I heard you. I deserve it. I'm not asking you to remove my cuff." Melissa said

"Then how are you gonna do it without magic?" Henry asked again

"Jeremy stole the dreamcatchers. He took my memories, too, which means I must know something. If we can get it back, I can help everyone. And, you... no one was ever better at figuring out how to break a spell than you." Melissa said

"A locator spell. There's one at Grandpa's shop. All I need is the stuff you used to make the dreamcatchers. It will take us to the others." Henry said

"So you will help me?" Melissa asked her nephew

"I'm always having hope for everyone." Henry said

"I'm going to do everything to make it up to you. I promise." Melissa said

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Middlemist field.

"Jeremy? Jeremy? (Melissa summons Excalibur. She struggles with the decision to use it.) Dark One, I summon thee. (Her brother whoosh in black smoke.) I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to get you here." Melissa said

"You could have given me a choice." Jeremy said

"We need to talk about this." Melissa said

"I don't want to talk." Jeremy asked his sister

"I know exactly how it feels! We lost Elena and we can't lose each other." Melissa said

"It wasn't fair losing Elena." Jeremy said

"Jer, wait! (Jeremy pauses, required to do so because Melissa is holding Excalibur.) I didn't mean to do that." Melissa said

"See, that's what I mean!" Jeremy said

"I called you here because I do believe in you! I do trust you to control your own fate! It's yours if you want it. We are going to get the darkness out of both of us. We are going to do it together." Melissa said

* * *

Outside of Granny's.

"There you are! We've looked everywhere for you." Regina said

"Melissa. What happened? Are you okay?" August asked his wife as he was worried about her

"For now. It looks worse than it is." Melissa said

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Emma asked both her sister and Jeremy

"Yes. We're ready to get this out of us. Where's Merlin?" Jeremy asked them

"He's inside." David said

"Let's do this." Melissa said

"I'll go get him." Jeremy said

Jeremy walks inside of Granny's.

"The Dark One's found me already." Merlin said

Jeremy locks the door.

"I heard you were preparing for the worst. I'm sorry. It's already here." Jeremy said

Jeremy takes Merlin's heart and he gasp.

"Careful, dearie. That's the oldest heart in all the realms. Let's cut it open and count the rings." Darkness said

"You're too late. I've already left a message for the others." Merlin said

"They can't do anything to stop me. Not while I have this." Jeremy said

"Excalibur. What do you want?" Merlin asked Jeremy

"I need to get back to Storybrooke." Jeremy said

"Do you want to cast a curse? It's not possible. Not without crushing the heart of the thing you love most." Merlin said

"Which is why I am not going to crush it. But someone else will... someone who might actually have feelings for you, dearie. And that's not me." Jeremy said

"But it is me." Nimue said

"Nimue." Merlin said

"Remember? I am all Dark Ones. It's romantic, isn't it? After all that's happened between us, you're still the thing I love most. And I do love you. I always have." Nimue said

"But you're not really here." Merlin said

"Yeah, she is. She lives in all Dark Ones. So when I crush your heart, so will she." Jeremy said

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Clock tower.

"This is it. He put them here." Henry said

"Makes no sense. Why would Jeremy keep the dreamcatchers where we could so easily get to them?" Melissa asked her nephew

"Because we can't get to them." Henry said

"He knew I wouldn't have magic. He's tormenting me." Melissa said

"Good thing the locator spell wasn't the only thing I took from Gold's shop. Call me an optimist, but I was hoping I'd have to use it." Henry said

Henry shows the bottle of squid ink.

"Henry, are you sure?" Melissa asked again

"You didn't have to include me in this operation, but you did. You didn't try and do it alone. If you're willing to take that first step back, so am I." Henry said

Henry pours it on the cuff and takes it off.

"I will make it up to you. That's the promise." Melissa said

"You want to start by saving the day?" Henry asked his aunt

* * *

Camelot.

Three weeks ago.

Granny's.

"What did you do? You were playing me the whole time." Melissa said

"You lied to me about Excalibur. But I knew it was a matter of time before you tried controlling me. And now no one will ever control me again. (Jeremy looks down at Excalibur.) Go back from once in came. Back to stone." Jeremy said

Melissa walks towards Nimue.

"I don't understand." Melissa said

"Don't be naive, Melissa. Dark Ones never do anything without getting something in return." Nimue said

"What do you want?" Melissa asked Nimue

"So hostile. You're a Dark One. You know what we want. You want it too." Nimue said

"No. You can't." Melissa said

"Yes, we can. And we will." Nimue said

"Jeremy... Killing is never the answer. If you destroy his heart, there is a path that you won't come back from." Melissa said

"No, Jeremy Gilbert is gone. Your brother died the moment you turned him into a Dark One." Jeremy said

Jeremy crushes Merlin's heart and pours the ashes into the cauldron Merlin prepared. He fell on the floor. Melissa bends down on the floor.

"Oh, don't take it too bad. I mean, he died for a good cause." Rumplestiltskin said

"I'm sorry. Rest in peace." Melissa said

Melissa closed Merlin's eyes.

"It's over. I'm sorry, Mel. You can't stop the curse." Jeremy said

"I might not be able to stop it...but I can make you forget why you cast it. (Melissa get's up and knocks her brother out.) And that you were ever the Dark One in the first place." Melissa said

"Clever, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said

Melissa uses a dreamcatcher on her brother to capture his memories.

"When you wake up, you'll be my brother again." Melissa said

"Ah, you'll have to do more than that if you want him to forget he was ever a Dark One." Rumplestiltskin said

"I know. I need to erase the memories of everyone who knew...that I turned my brother into a Dark One." Melissa said

Melissa summons everyone on the floor and knocks them out. She uses the dreamcatcher on them.

"Right. Because no one could possibly understand. Why trust your everyone to help when you can do it all yourself?" Rumplestiltskin asked Melissa

"Cause this was my fault. I'm the one who's going to fix this." Melissa said

"By using dark magic to add a memory wipe to the curse. But you won't like where it leads. Or worse...you will." Rumplestiltskin said

Thunder rumbling and it crashes.

* * *

Storybrooke. Present.

Mayor's office.

"And we're meant to believe you're gonna give back our memories, just like that?" Merida asked Melissa

"We can trust her." Henry said

"Can we?" Regina asked in confusion

"I trust her." Emma said

"Ok." Regina said

They hold up their dreamcatchers and their memories flow back into their heads.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Tyler asked Melissa

"I remember. I know what he's doing. I know what they're doing." Melissa said

* * *

Upper lake at Burnaby Park.

"Congratulations. You didn't completely fail. You returned from your duel with exactly the right ingredients for our plan. Rumplestiltskin has done what few can claim. He died, and then he returned. This pond holds a portal to the underworld itself." Rumplestiltskin said

"This is where the fury tried to drag Robin to the underworld." Jeremy said

"Yes, for a fury. But it's always existed, dearie. You just have to know how to open it." Rumplestiltskin said

"What the hell." Jeremy said

"That's exactly where that came from." Rumplestiltskin said

"Nimue." Jeremy said

"We're here. All of us, as promised, in the flesh. And now it's time to get to work, to do what Dark Ones do best... snuff out the light." Nimue said

"Say hello to Storybrooke." Jeremy said


	106. Saving everyone

They were walking in main street in a hurried pace, trying to find Jeremy.

"Melissa, slow down. We need to talk about this. We need a plan." Tyler said

"The plan is to find Jeremy before he resurrects all of those bitches and sons of bitches. You think dealing with one is bad." Melissa said

Leroy joins their group with Happy, Walter, Doc, Mr Clark, and Bashful.

"There's more than one Dark One?!" Leroy said

"It's a long story." David said

"Well, no matter. There's seven of us." Leroy said

"Six. Dopey's still a tree." Happy said

"We may be down a dwarf, but we're ready to fight." Leroy said

"You won't have to. It's my fault in the first place. I'm going to take care of this." Melissa said

"You think you can talk him out of this?" Emma asked her sister

"There's no talking. We have to hit him with everything we've got." Regina said

"He never wanted to become the Dark One in the first place." Hook said

"But he did because of me. None of that matters anymore. (Melissa stops and turns to face the group, who also stop walking.) Regina's right. We need to hit him with everything." Melissa said

"He's your brother." Hook said

Melissa looks sad that it has come down to this.

"My brother died back in Camelot. Now all there is, is the Dark One. So, no matter how hard this might be...we need to split up, find him, and stop him...no matter what it takes." Melissa said

* * *

Melissa is in Gold's shop looking for Jeremy. She walks into the back room, and doesn't see him still.

"Damn it. No sign of Jeremy! Think the next stop is the cave." Melissa said

Jenna is outside of Gold's shop. She's crying.

"Mommy, help me!" Jenna said

Melissa comes outside and sees that Nimue is about to walk through her daughter.

"Jenna, don't move!" Melissa said

Raises her hand to stop Nimue.

"Too late for that." Nimue said

Nimue walks through Jenna, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Melissa runs towards her daughter.

"Jenna! Jenna, are you okay?!" Melissa asked as she was worried about her daughter

"I tink so." Jenna said

The rest of them walked up towards Melissa and her daughter, who are still in front of Gold's shop.

"What just happened to us?!" Regina asked in confusion

Gold walks up to the group.

"I think I may have the answer to that. Check your wrists." Gold said

Regina, Robin, Snow, Emma, Hook, Tyler, August, Henry and the dwarfs check their wrists, while Melissa checks on her daughter. They all have the same mark.

"What is this? What does this even mean?" Melissa asked Gold

"This mark is Charon." Gold said

"Charon? He was the ferryman in the old myths. He navigated a boat...to the Underworld." Henry said

"Smart lad. You see, the Dark Ones only have a... a temporary pass into this world, like a like a tourist visa. The only way for them to stay...is to trade places with living souls." Gold said

"That means us?" Hook asked Gold

"Exactly. (Gold points to the moon.) And when the moon reaches its peak, the ferry from the underworld will arrive...and drag us down there." Gold said

"That doesn't sound good." David said

"Speaking as one who's died and been there, it's not." Gold said

"So, how do we stop it?" Emma asked Gold

"We can't. The Underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine. It's gonna make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's gonna make you wish for death. And then the realization will hit... that death has already come, and this fresh torture is all that's left." Gold said

"You're scaring Jenna." Melissa said

"And Henry." Emma said

"We should all be scared. This is Death itself. This is a fight we cannot win." Gold said

"I'm not marked. I'm not going to give up. There has to be something we can do." Melissa said

"You're right. There is something. Use this time wisely. Use it to say goodbye." Gold said

Gold walks back into his shop, leaving the others standing in the road.

* * *

At the lake.

Jeremy is standing looking out to the lake, and he hears Tyler approaching behind him.

"Thought I might find you here." Tyler said

"I'm not hiding." Jeremy said

"You can't go through with this, Gilbert." Tyler said

"Oh, "Gilbert"? No. Or was it that one time. What was it that you called me when I was in my sophmore year while you were in your junior year? What was it? "Crack head." Jeremy said

"You think Melissa betrayed you. But do you really think dragging her everyone that she cares about to the underworld is the answer?" Tyler asked Jeremy

"This is the guy who abandon his daughter and turning into a hybrid." Jeremy said

"I'm not that person anymore. You maybe the Dark One, but we both know you aren't that kind of person that I once knew." Tyler said

Tyler gasps for air. Jeremy magically choking him.

"No...more...talking. (Jeremy walks towards Tyler and stops in front of him, still choking him.) Whoever you think I am, that's not me anymore. You've got no idea the kind of person I truly am." Jeremy said

Jeremy stops choking Tyler and walks away.

* * *

Mystic Falls. Past.

Woods.

Both Jeremy and Tyler are together. Jeremy shoots a can with a crossbow and hits it.

"Nice shot!" Tyler said

"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." Tyler said

"Profound. Alaric finds out I took this he is gonna use it on me." Jeremy said

Jeremy reloads the crossbow.

"So what's the deal with that? He is like your guardian now?" Tyler asked Jeremy

"Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us." Jeremy said

"Do you like him?" Tyler asked again

"Yeah. Yeah-I like him. (Jeremy aims the crossbow.) You wanna move out of the way?!" Jeremy asked again

"I'm a hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart. And you're not gonna do it with that lame ass crossbow! Go ahead! Take a shot! Unless you don't think you can hit me." Tyler said

Jeremy aims the crossbow and shoots at Tyler. Tyler catches the arrow.

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

Melissa, August, Jenna, Emma, Henry, Hook, Regina, David, and Mary Margaret are in Regina's vault and looking through the books, in an attempt to find a way to undo the Dark One's marks.

"Gold has to be missing something, right? There has to be a way to escape this mark." Henry said

"Maybe Gold's right. Maybe this is a fight we can't win." Mary Margaret said

"Don't say that. You're Snow White. You don't know how to give up. Hope is in your blood. I'm not losing my daughter. Or any of you. Baelfire won't have a father." Melissa said

"And I don't want to spend what could be my last moments in a book. I want to make the most of my moments with my family." August said

Melissa hugged her husband and stop hugging him.

"Dinner at Granny's. That's what we should do." Henry said

"Yeah. (David closes the book he is looking through.) Dinner at Granny's. That's a great idea." David said

Melissa looks down at Neal.

"What about Neal? He'll be left here all alone." Melissa said

"Then he won't be alone, Melissa." Mary Margaret said

"That's right. He'll be with you." Emma said

"I will not give up on all of you." Melissa said

Mary Margaret turns and hands Neal to David.

"Melissa, we're almost out of time. And time is what's most important...time with those we love." Regina said

Emma hugged her sister and stop hugging her.

"You're trying really hard. And I hope you succeed, but... promise me that you'll... come meet us at Granny's, come say goodbye." August said

"I promise." Melissa said

Melissa shed a tear. August hugs his wife again.

"I love you, Melissa." August said

"I love you, too." Melissa said

Melissa stopped hugging her husband. She kissed him. Then she hugs her daughter and stops hugging her. August, Jenna, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Henry leave Melissa alone in the vault. A few moments later, Tyler enters.

"We're giving up." Tyler said

"Not tonight. Not ever. If I can destroy the Dark Ones, no souls will be owed, and all of you will be free." Melissa said

"How can we?" Tyler asked Melissa

"Do you remember the bromance you had with Jeremy?" Melissa asked Tyler

"Yeah. I remember." Tyler said

"I have to find a way." Melissa said

"To get rid of the darkness, you still have to put it in someone...and sacrifice them. Who?" Tyler asked again

"Me." Melissa said

"No. I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself." Tyler said

"We don't have a choice for that matter." Melissa said

* * *

Gold's shop.

Gold stands up and walks into the main part of the shop, and comes face to face with both Melissa and Tyler.

"We're closed. Please, go away." Gold said

"No. We're not going down without a fight. I bet there are a lot of people in the underworld who would be thrilled to see you again." Melissa said

"I deserve it. And it doesn't matter. There is no alternative." Gold said

"There might be, but I will need Excalibur." Melissa said

"The only possible way Excalibur would be of any use would be if..." Gold said as Tyler finishes his sentence

"If Melissa takes all the darkness into herself...and uses the sword to destroy it." Tyler said

"And herself. (Gold looks at them for a few moments, before going into the backroom. The sound of a sword unsheathing can be heard, and a few moments later, he walks back into the main part of the shop, holding Excalibur.) Excalibur was always destined... for the hands of a true hero." Gold said

Gold holding the sword out for Melissa.

"That's it? You don't want to make a deal or something?" Melissa asked Gold

"No. (Melissa takes the sword from Gold.) You're a brave witch, Melissa. (They turn and starts to leave, but Gold's voice stops Melissa.) But it might not work." Gold said

"Why not?" Melissa asked Gold

"Well, that blade...it chooses who it finds worthy. And it chooses its miracles." Gold said

"It doesn't matter to me. Right now all that matters is I need to be with everyone that care about while I can be." Melissa said

"I'll catch up with you later." Tyler said as he leaves

* * *

Mystic Falls Past.

Tyler is sitting on a stump, drinking; Jeremy shows up behind him, aiming at him with a crossbow.

"Don't do it, Jeremy." Tyler said

"Why not? You stabbed my back, I stab yours." Jeremy said

"I didn't stab you in the back!" Tyler said

"Is that why you wanted to hang out? To get me off the vervain?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you." Tyler said

"It's Klaus, Tyler! What did you think was gonna happen?" Jeremy asked again

"He doesn't care about you. All he wants is to get his family back. (Jeremy shoots; Tyler catches the arrow.) What the hell?" Tyler said

"Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says." Jeremy said

Jeremy turns around and leaves.

"Jer! You should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until he gets all those coffins back. He is not done with you." Tyler said

* * *

Storybrooke Present.

In Granny's diner.

Melissa is round the back as everyone are in the main part, celebrating their last moments together. She is holding an envelope in her hands. After everyone that she cares about for a few moments, she places it down on a bench the duke box.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way I can make up for what I've done." Melissa said as she leaves

* * *

From across the street, in a darkened ally, Jeremy watches as Melissa leaves Granny's diner. Nimue appears behind him.

"You know what you need to do." Nimue said

* * *

The Cave.

Melissa arrives at the cave late at night. She grabs a shovel and start digging. She pulls out Excalibur, unaware that her brother is standing right there.

"Sorry, Mel. But I can't let you use that sword." Jeremy said

Jeremy blocking his sister's path.

"If I don't do this, everyone encluding August, your niece and nephew will die." Melissa said

"And if you do, you'll die. Now hand it over. I don't want to hurt you." Jeremy said

"Now you care what happens to me?" Melissa asked her brother

"Like it or not, we're family." Jeremy said

"You said Jeremy was gone." Melissa said

"Well, if it weren't for what you made me, I would never have become the person that everyone wants me to be." Jeremy said

Melissa has tears in her eyes.

"This is not who my brother wanted to be. Revenge didn't matter to him." Melissa said

"Losing Elena." Jeremy said

"I lost her too." Melissa said

"You should've let me die." Jeremy said

"I'm sorry Jer. I couldn't watch one more person I love die. My own brother." Melissa said

"Because of that, you get to watch everyone die." Jeremy said

"No!" Melissa said

Melissa runs forward and attempts to stab her brother with Excalibur. Jeremy disappears in a cloud of black smoke, and appears behind her. Turns to face him. Attempts to strike him again, but he disappears again. Only when she turns around, she is face to face with "Henry")

"Aunt Melissa, wait!" Henry/Jeremy said

"Henry. (Henry/Jeremy takes the sword from Melissa, before Jeremy changes back into his normal appearance.) Jer! Don't do this!" Melissa said

"It's too late for that, Mel. Enjoy the time you have left with the rest of them." Jeremy said

Jeremy disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

At Granny's diner.

Henry is fussing over Neal, while Snow and David watch on with sad smiles on their faces. So did August, Jenna, Hook, Emma, and Regina. After a few moments, August gets up and places the dirty plates on the counter top, before noticing Melissa's letter.

August opens the letter and reads it.

"Guys?" August said

Emma stands up and walks over to August.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked August

"It's Melissa." August said

"We got to stop her." Emma said

"I'll watch Neal. You guys go." August said

They were about to leave, but Nimue and two dark one's have appeared in the diner. Henry gets up from his seat.

"You don't have to worry. Jeremy Gilbert already seen to that. Which means there's no way to stop your trip to the underworld." Nimue said

Nimue uses her magic to activate the marks on their forearms. They all groan in pain, before they are surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Hook, Henry, August, and Jenna are transported to the lake where Nimue arrived, and Robin, Regina, Tyler and Gold are already there. They are surrounded by numerous Dark One's. Both Regina and Emma moves towards Henry. Jeremy emerges from behind the dark one's and walks towards the others, carrying Excalibur.

"Look. The S.S. Purgatory." Jeremy said

Jeremy indicates to the lake, where fog is appearing. From behind the fog, Charon appears on his boat, ready to take everyone who is marked to the Underworld. Melissa runs out from behind the Dark One's, and runs to her family and friends, clearly distressed.

"Guys! (Melissa ran towards them. Her brother looks slightly saddened for a few moments.) I'm sorry! I tried!" Melissa said

"We know. It's okay." Emma said

Tyler walks up to Jeremy.

"Cut the crap. You can't just sit back and watch them die." Tyler said

"What makes you think that I care?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"You tried turning yourself into a vampire because of what happened to Anna. But failed. When you lost Bonnie, all that guilt you were feeling. You tried killing Elena cause you were in that hunters possesion. It was a hunter's curse. You have to ask yourself the same question. What kind of person do you want to be?" Tyler asked Jeremy

Jeremy still stands with the Dark One's, and Tyler is back with Jenna. The Charon is ready to take them to the Underworld. Nimue steps forward.

"It's time." Nimue said

"No, you're not taking the people that I love!" Melissa said

Melissa moves forward, ready to fight, but Nimue magically chokes her.

"I might not be able to kill you, but I can stop you from interfering." Nimue said

Nimue continues to choke Melissa, preventing her from fighting. Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Emma, Hook, Henry, August, Tyler, and Jenna watch on helpless. As Melissa is choked, she keeps looking at her brother. After a few moments, Jeremy's eyes widen as he sees his sister being hurt. He finally understands that he can't go through with this.

"Leave my sister alone!" Jeremy said

Jeremy turns to face Nimue.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nimue asked Jeremy

"Doing the right thing again." Jeremy said

Nimue still choking Melissa.

"You can't stop us." Nimue said

"Yes, I can." Jeremy said

Jeremy raises Excalibur, and slowly, all the Dark One's are absorbed into the sword. Melissa watches on shocked, as she sees her brother take all the darkness. The marks on the sword is now glowing red.

"You can't do this." Melissa said

Jeremy is straining because the darkness is a lot of handle.

"There's no other way, Mel. The darkness won't stay trapped in Excalibur much longer. Take it." Jeremy said

Jeremy turns to face his sister. Melissa is upset.

"No!" Melissa said

"You have to help me, Melissa. Take it." Jeremy said

"It should've been me." Melissa said

"They need you more. If anyone deserves to go to the underworld, it's me. So let me make up for it now by being strong." Jeremy said

Melissa has tears falling from her eyes.

"You promised Elena." Melissa said

"I know. Let me die a hero! That's the brother I want you to remember, please!" Jeremy begged

Jeremy is holding the sword out for his sister, and she slowly steps forward, trembling herself. Melissa takes the sword from her brother. She steps back and is shakily holding the sword as she can feel how powerful the darkness is. She steps forward.

"I love you my brother." Melissa said

"I love you too, sister. (Jeremy seeing how distraught his sister is, he nods at her encouragingly. Melissa steps back, but can't bring herself to kill him. She shakes her head.) It's okay." Jeremy said

Melissa finally musters up the courage to drive the sword through her brother. Jeremy cries out in pain, and his sister begins to sob, as she hugs him. Immediately, he tires to comfort, despite having a sword through him. Everyone else watches on sadly. A bright light surrounds both Jeremy and Melissa, and once is disappears, she's no longer the Dark One and is back to her normal self. She steps back and removes the sword from him, which quickly disintegrates. She then turns back to her brother and sees that the wound on his stomach has re-opened. She reaches for the wound.

"No. No. No." Melissa panic's

Jeremy collapses. Melissa catches her brother and lowers him to the ground, but she passes away before she has the chance to lay him comfortably. As everyone watches on wards with sad looks on their faces, she sobs over his body, not letting go.

* * *

Jeremy is now on a stretcher and the paramedics are getting ready to take his body away. The paramedics begin to wheel away Jeremy's body, Melissa starts to sob again. She turns to her sister, as her sister comfort her, before pulling her into a hug, her husband put his arm around her, Tyler, Jenna, Regina, Robin and Henry watch from a distance, all wearing similar glum expressions.

* * *

The next day.

Melissa is waiting at the counter in Gold's shop, when the door opens and Gold enters and closes the door behind him.

"Now, you see. This isn't the library or Granny's or some bus station, Miss Booth. This is my shop. Unless the sign says "open"... you're not invited." Gold said

Gold walks towards Melissa and stands behind the counter.

"Maybe I was invited. I'm hearing voices. It's the dagger isn't it? It's calling to me." Melissa said

"You're upset, imagining things." Gold said

"No, I'm not. It's here. You have it, don't you?" Melissa asked Gold

"Yes, I do." Gold said

Takes the dagger out of a rag and lays it on the counter top, which once again has "Rumplestiltskin" written across it. Melissa looks shocked.

"You're the Dark One again. How?" Melissa asked again

"Had hoped to keep that secret. Wasn't expecting you to hear it. But then, most ex-Dark Ones are dead." Gold said

"How is this even possible?" Melissa asked again

"When you came to me, asking for the sword, I seen an opportunity. A chance I had never imagined would present itself again. As fate would have it, a small vial of magic was close at hand. One sprinkle... and I knew I could get it all back. I turned the sword into a conduit. So that while your brother thought he was destroying the darkness, he was actually... moving it. Channelling it someplace safe." Gold said

A sequence is shown of him pulling Excalibur out of the cupboard and pouring a potion of the sword.

"Into you." Melissa said

"He had no idea. And now...things are as they should be." Gold said

"Jeremy sacrificed himself, and you took that from him! You took my own brother away from me." Melissa said

Melissa get's angry and starts to punch him. Gold uses his magic to stop her.

"You don't have your traveler magic anymore. And do you honestly think that you can hurt me? I now have the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived... including you." Gold said

"You found a loophole, betrayed us all again." Melissa said

"It's what I do. It's the man I am." Gold said

"Since you're the dark one again and got your power back... you're going to do something for me." Melissa said

"And why would I do anything for you? Oh, wait. I don't care. (Gold tries to rip her heart out. He realize she doesn't have her heart in there.) What the hell?" Gold said

"You think I'm that stupid. I know you're still a chicken. I may not have my traveler magic back. But I do have fairytale magic. Regina taught me a few things back in the enchanted forest. Like ripping my own heart out. And I bet that I can tell Belle everything." Melissa threatens Gold

"Don't test me." Gold said

"Don't test me. Blackmail is such an ugly word. You really want to take that chance? Because she will, once again... know the kind of man you really are?" Melissa said

"What do you want, Melissa?" Gold asked Melissa

* * *

Melissa is now at the Blanchard apartment. Emma, Hook, Tyler, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin and Henry are there. Emma puts her sisters heart back in her chest as she groans. Tyler is shocked.

"You're going to hell?" Tyler asked Melissa

"To the underworld. Yes." Melissa said

"That's quite a distinction." David said

"I'm getting my brother back. This isn't fair to Jeremy. Gold tricked him. Everything he gave up was based on a lie." Melissa said

"Melissa, you know how this works. It's a one-for-one trade. To get him back, someone else will have to die." Emma said

"And you just got back from being the Dark One. You can't give in to darkness again." Mary Margaret said

"I'm not. Jeremy didn't deserve to die again. I remember the second time he died. I'm going to bring him back and I'm doing this right. I learned my lesson. So whoever is backing down then raise your hand." Melissa said

No one raises their hands.

"Uh, forgive me if I'm missing the obvious, but, um, how does one get to the underworld?" Robin asked Melissa

"Trust me. I got that covered." Melissa said

* * *

It's night time.

Melissa, Gold, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin and Henry are by the same lake where Charon appears. Both Melissa and Gold are by the waters edge.

"Do it." Melissa said

Gold and cuts his hand on the dagger.

"Are you sure about this?" Gold asked Melissa

"Do it. (Gold turns his hand so the blood drops into the water. The fog and Charon appears. An invisible walk way in the water comes. Melissa steps onto it first and Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Henry and Gold follow, and the group walks towards the boat.) Siblings stick together no matter what. I'm going to find you." Melissa said


	107. Souls of the departed

Both Emma and Melissa wakes up in their dreams and looks around in a confused manner, because they were the in her yellow bug.

Neal sits up in the back of the bug.

"Hey guys." Neal said

"Neal?" Emma said

"No way." Melissa said

"Yeah." Neal said

"It's really great to see you. Where are we?" Emma asked Neal

"Are we dreaming?" Melissa asked Neal

"No. If this were a dream, there'd be, like, talking doughnuts or something weird like that. Not the same dream. (Get's out of the, before getting back into the passenger seat.) Think of this as a long-distance call from an old friend." Neal said

"It's really you." Emma said

"How's our son?" Neal asked Emma

"Great. He... misses his dad. He's growing up." Emma said

"How's Jenna?" Neal asked Melissa

"She's doing good. And I name the baby for your real name." Melissa said

"I bet." Neal said

"Is this the Underworld? We were on our way." Melissa said

"Yeah, I know that's where you're headed. That's kind of why I'm here. Don't go. Once you get there, it is not an easy place to get out of. I know you're trying to save Jeremy. But trust me on this. This won't end the way you think it will." Neal said

"We could've come after you, too. Neither of us couldn't have done something like this." Melissa said

"You couldn't have. I'm not there. I'm not in limbo." Neal said

"Does that mean...that Jeremy is there? I can get him?" Melissa asked again

"Yeah, he's there." Neal said

"Help me. Please." Melissa begged

"The Underworld's for people with unfinished business, and that isn't me. That's why I'm not there." Neal said

"Where are you?" Emma asked again

"Someplace. Someplace where I'm happy. I only came here because I care about you guys. Stop what you're doing before it's too late." Neal said

"We're not leaving without Jeremy." Melissa said

"I figured. But I had to try." Neal said

Emma breathes sharply.

"Neal." Emma said

"I love you, Emma. I always have, and I always will." Neal said

Kisses Emma's forehead and hugs Melissa.

"Take care of her." Neal whispers

"I always will." Melissa said

Neal stopped hugging Melissa before getting out of the car and walking away.

"Neal?" Emma said

* * *

Underworld.

Charon's Boat.

The group are on Charon's boat, heading to the Underworld, when both Melissa and Emma wakes up.

"Are you guys okay?" Mary Margaret asked both her daughter and Melissa

"You passed out." David said

"Yeah. We're fine." Emma said

"Good. Because we're here." Gold said

The group walking on the boardwalk off the small boat, and entering hell, before transitioning into them walking down Main Street, in the Underworld version of Storybrooke. The clock tower is broken and on the ground, and dead people walk in a zombie like manner by them.

"I don't think we're in Maine anymore." Regina said

"You can say that again." Tyler said

"How is this possible?" Melissa asked herself

"How does the Underworld look like Storybrooke?" Emma asked herself

"Your questions are pointless. All that matters is, all these people in this Underworld are dead and trapped because they have unfinished business." Gold said

An engine revs, and in the distance, they see Cruella drive past in her car.

"Cruella." Emma said

"That's right. And she's here because of you. And I imagine there are many here because of all of us. Let's not lollygag." Gold said

"Split up. We'll cover more ground." Melissa said

"Suddenly you're giving orders." Emma said

"Yes I am." Melissa said

"Agreed. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Regina said

Regina spots someone from her past that she killed.

* * *

Granny's.

The door opens and Melissa, Emma, and Gold enter, making their way towards them both.

"Mom. Dad. You find anything?" Emma asked her mother

"Uh... there's no sign of him at the park or the town hall." Mary Margaret said

"This is hopeless. We don't even know if Jeremy's here. What if he has no unfinished business?" Melissa asked them

"He died a Dark One, Melissa. Trust me, he's here. Look, I'm finished being a team player. If you want things done, let me do them my way. I may have something down here that can help us." Gold said as he leaves the diner

Henry enters the back way and makes his way towards them.

"Henry." Emma said

"No luck yet?" Henry asked both his mom and his aunt

"Nope. (Sees that Henry is holding a key.) What's that?" Melissa asked her nephew

"I was just checking the rooms." Henry said

"Room eight. That was your dad's. You're looking for him?" Emma asked her son

"I wanted to let him know I was okay." Henry said

"He knows, kid. He knows." Emma said

"How can you be sure?" Henry asked his mother

"Because we know. (Melissa voice breaking.) He's in a better place now." Melissa said

* * *

Tyler in the hospital, still looking for Jeremy. He sees two familiar faces.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Tyler asked both John and Isobel

"Not answering." Isobel said

John gets between them.

"Stop. Right now. Melissa has some answers. That's why we're here. We're in this hellhole because of her." John said

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked in confusion

"We haven't been honest with her." John said

"I know. I heard it all before. Parents who never told her the truth. And you should. She was tired of Mystic Falls. Pretty much others were too. She wanted a life. A good life without any vampire crap. You forgot to mention that she was also a traveler. Which means you two are not the only ones here. There's another person here is there?" Tyler asked again

* * *

Melissa's Mansion.

Melissa sees a face that looks like the other doppelgangers.

"So you're not Amara cause she was an insane person. You're not Katherine aka Katerina cause she was the bitch who ruin my sister's life. And you're not Elena cause she's in a coma. So I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you're Tatia Petrova. The second doppelganger and you knew the Mikaelsons." Melissa said

"Yes. You've got all of that right." Tatia said

"Well, yeah. Of course you're nothing like the two doppelgangers. But you're like my sister. Someone who's gentle, kind, and selfless." Melissa said

"And I know that we're also related." Tatia said

"I need your help." Melissa said

"Of course." Tatia said

"I'm looking for my brother. He goes by..." Melissa said as Tatia finishes her sentence

"Jeremy Gilbert. Everyone knows that name around here." Tatia said

"Can you help me find him?" Melissa asked her ancestor

"He's at the Ale of Seonaidh from the land of DunBroch. It let's you communicate with the dead." Tatia said

"My traveler magic doesn't work anymore. My fairytale magic still works. But I can't do traveler magic." Melissa said

Tatia walks towards the fireplace.

"Maybe you can. (Melissa approaches next to her.) I want you to close your eyes. (She closed her eyes.) And think of the anger you're feeling right now." Tatia said

"Incendia. (Fire.)" Melissa said

Fire appeared in the fireplace.

* * *

Down on Main Street.

Both Melissa and Tatia approaches toward Emma, Hook, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Robin, Henry, and Gold.

"Melissa what's going on? (They looked at Tatia with a confused look.) Elena?" Emma said

"No. This is mine and Elena's ancestor, Tatia. She's the second doppelganger. But she's not insane like Amara or the complete bitch like Katherine. And plus, she knew that my magic wasn't gone forever. I mean not all of it by the way." Melissa said

"You got your traveler magic back?" Regina asked Melissa

"Yep. Thanks to her. She helped me of what was I angry about." Melissa said

"For what it's worth. All of you can trust me." Tatia said

"Jeremy doesn't know we came for him. He doesn't know we're here." Melissa said


	108. The Meeting

Underworld.

In Hades' underground prison, Jeremy is unconscious in a small space, before he suddenly gasps and wakes up. Screaming can be heard in the distance. Jeremy grimaces in pain as he manages to roll over and get onto one knee, clearly very injured.

"You got to be kidding me." Jeremy said

Jeremy manages to get to his feet, and goes to step off the small platform he is on, but is stopped by a female voice.

"Stop. This is not a laughing matter. Don't move. He wants you to think you can escape, but... you can't. No one can." Meg said

"We'll see about that." Jeremy said as he takes one step off the platform

"Don't! He'll hunt you down." Meg said

"Hades already torture me." Jeremy said

"I don't mean Hades." Meg said

"Who?" Jeremy asked Meg

"No. Just don't." Meg said

"My sister is coming for me." Jeremy said

"How do you know she's here?" Meg asked Jeremy

"I know! She would never give up on family and friends. Now, what's keeping us in here?" Jeremy asked again

"Something you don't want to face." Meg said

"Anything I can handle. (He steps off the platform and grunts) Time to go." Jeremy said as he begins to limp towards her

"Are you mad?" Meg asked again

"Maybe. (Jeremy holds his hand out for her.) But I'm the best chance you have. Come on. (Meg whimpers, before taking his hand and standing.) Let's go." Jeremy said

Both Jeremy and Meg begin running from the room they were in and instantly Cerberus can be heard growing from down one of the corridors. Meg is clearly scared and is panicking.

"I told you we'll never make it." Meg said

Jeremy stops her.

"You will. I'll hold them off. Find my sister, Margaret and tell her to find me." Jeremy said

"Ok." Meg said

"Run! Go!" Jeremy said

Meg runs away and Jeremy turns back to where the growing is coming from, and from in the shadows, a three headed dog appears, and slowly Jeremy begins to step backwards.

* * *

In the woods.

"It should be over here somewhere." Tatia said

"I thought you said you know a way." Margaret said

"Trust me on." Tatia said

"Robin. Killian. Take Henry with you. (They leave.) There's a trail of it. It's not dry yet. It's fresh." Emma said

"Jeremy?! Jeremy?! Jeremy?!" Margaret said

Margaret runs and follows the trail of the blood, and stops when she sees ruined cloaks.

"Not Jeremy, but I know him." Meg said

"Who are you? Where's Jeremy?" Margaret asked Meg

Margaret helps Meg up. In the distance, Cerberus can be heard roaring and the four look in the direction the roar came from.

"We have to get out of here." Meg said

"What the hell is that?" Regina asked Meg

"It's coming. Hide me. We have to go... now!" Meg said

They disappear in a cloud of smoke due to Emma's magic.

* * *

The five of them show up to Snow's apartment, which looks un-lived in. Emma takes a sheet off the couch for Meg. Emma picks up a photo in a white frame, which is a picture of Snow and David. Regina walks forward and takes the photo from Emma.

"Creepy, but that seems to be the case. I think we're safe here." Emma said

"It's officially a cold day in hell when I move in with the Charmings." Regina said

Margaret sits down next to Meg.

"Are you okay?" Margaret asked Meg

Meg still clearly shaken.

"I will be." Meg said

"And my brother?" Margaret asked again

"He's in the underground prison. I escaped through tunnels. They let out in a cave somewhere in the woods, and... next thing I knew, you found me. It's being guarded by a terrible monster." Meg said as she gasps in fear

"The three headed demon." Tatia said

"You know about it." Emma asked Tatia

"It can crush your bones with a single bite. And those eyes will burn right through your soul as it finishes you off." Tatia explain

Snow and David enters the apartment.

"That's not true. I know exactly what this beast is... and how we can defeat it." Snow said

"Tatia, stay here with Meg." Margaret said

* * *

Snow, Margaret, Emma, and Regina enter Granny's diner, seeking the Blind Witch's help.

"You really think she'll know where he is?" Margaret asked Regina

"Of course. We need someone who sees everyone. Hey, child-muncher. (Walks over to the counter) We're looking for someone." Regina said

"Why should I help you, Regina? You burned me alive." Blind witch said

"It was Hansel and Gretel." Regina said

"At your behest, and with your fireball." Blind witch said

"Fine. Fine. But you stole my apple. What do you think happens when you steal from a witch, witch?" Regina asked the Blind witch

"Fair enough. So, who are you looking for?" Blind witch asked them

"His name's Hercules." Snow said

"You know, from the myths." Emma said

Blind Witch chuckles.

"I know who Hercules is. He comes in here on his lunch break every day. And no matter how hard I try to fatten him up, his muscles are always bulging. It's a shame. He'd make a great Sunday roast." Blind witch said

"Lunch break from where?" Margaret asked the Blind witch

* * *

Margaret, Emma, Regina on Main Street. They see Tyler.

"Oh my God. Where the hell have you been?" Margaret asked Tyler as she hugged him

"Let's just say I have two rivals." Tyler said

Margaret stopped hugging Tyler.

"What do you mean two rivals?" Margaret asked again

They Isobel and John approaching them. Margaret looked shocked.

"Hello Margaret." Isobel said

Margaret gets mad, tackles Isobel on the ground and starts punching her.

"You...manipulative...psychotic...bitch. (Emma gets her sister off of Isobel.) Em, get off of me." Margaret said

"Calm down." Emma said

Isobel nose is bleeding. Margaret walks away and Emma follows her to make her cool down.

"I guess family reunions is a issue." Regina said

"You have no idea." John said

"You're not Whale. But you do look like him." Regina said

"Yes. I get that a lot around here." John said

"I can see that she still hates me." Isobel said

"Because the two of you never told her the truth." Regina said

"We didn't know that it was her." John said

"You've could've told Elena that she had a sister. But you couldn't tell Margaret because you didn't know that she was your other daughter as well?" Regina asked both John and Isobel

"We'll find some way to make it up to her." Isobel said

"Might be too late for that. Considering that you two are grandparents of her children. Which by the way, you'll never see them. Oh, more news too that. Emma, the woman who got Margaret off of you. That's also her adopted sister. Jeremy is here by the way." Regina said

"They know. They're going to help her bring him back." Tyler said

* * *

Granny's diner.

Margaret drinking whiskey at the bar.

"Can I get you another one?" Blind witch asked Margaret

"Sure." Margaret said

Emma comes in and sits with her sister.

"Please tell me what happen back there?" Emma asked her sister

"Em, I told you everything. I mean you have a bond with your parents. But I don't. Elena didn't and she got over it. Isobel and John. I have nothing to say to them." Margaret said

"You can see that Regina never had a bond with her mother." Emma said

"Yes. And?" Margaret said

"You two have more in common then you think. (Isobel, John, Tyler, and Regina comes in.) We're gonna leave you three to it." Emma said

Tyler, Regina, and Emma wait outside.

"What do you want?" Margaret asked her parents

"You're drunk." John said

"Really? You think?" Margaret said in sarcasm

Blind witch gave her another one.

"This is a shock to you." Isobel said

"Ok. Um...two parents who abandon two daughters 21 years ago. Elena found out about the parents 4 years ago. What were you going to tell her? That her sister was dead or something?" Margaret asked again

"We had to keep you away from Elena cause of your Traveler abilities." John said

"Right. Cause all this time you knew. I should've guessed it. Katherine told you. That's just great. (Margaret starts too walk away. But stops and turns around.) And just for the record. I would never hurt anyone." Margaret said

Margaret gets out the door and sees Snow with them.

* * *

Two of Hades's prison guards, throw Jeremy to the ground in Hades lair. Jeremy is more bloodied and bruised.

"Oh, this is going to be quite an exciting day." Hades said

Jeremy groans in pain and rolls over slightly.

"It will be... when I kill you." Jeremy said

"Why does everyone say that? You can't kill me. I'm Hades. This... (Chuckling) this is death." Hades said

"I'll keep fighting and whatever comes next." Jeremy said

Hades bends down and inspects a puncture wound on Jeremy's neck.

"Oh, I see you've...you met my pet. You're about to realize his master is not nearly as friendly." Hades said

* * *

Margaret, Tyler, Emma, Snow, Regina, and Hercules are in the tunnel which leads to Hades's prison, looking for Jeremy.

"This is the tunnel she said she came out of. Jeremy's in here somewhere." Hercules said

"All right, wonder boy, are you sure you can do this?" Regina asked Hercules

"Regina! (Places her hand on Hercules's shoulder in a supportive manner) I know you can do this." Snow said

"We'll find your friend. Don't worry. (Starts walking forward.) Wait for me here." Hercules said as he begins walking into the tunnel

* * *

In the Underworld Mines, Hercules is still making his way through them, looking for Cerberus. A loud growl comes and Hercules drops the sword as Cerberus comes into full view, and he turns and begins to run.

"Herc!" Snow said

"Come on." Margaret said

The group stops when Hercules runs around the corner, stopping behind them.

"Whoa." Emma said

The snarling continues, and Snow goes to draw her bow, when someone whistles, the dogs growling instantly stopping.

"What the hell was that?" Regina asked Hercules

"I called them off." Hades said as steps into view

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler asked Hades

"My uncle." Hercules

"Hades?" Regina said

"Don't look so surprised. (Stops in front of them.) Who'd you think was in charge of this place...your mommy?" Hades asked Regina

"Well, if this is your realm, maybe you can answer a few questions. Like why does this hell-hole look like Storybrooke?" Regina asked Hades

"I have my reasons, and I don't have to share them with you." Hades said

"Leave them alone, Uncle." Hercules said

"There's that famous courage people love to talk about. Oh, Hercules, did you really think you could face Cerberus again?" Hades asked his nephew

"Again?" Snow asked in confusion

Hades gasps.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Hades asked Snow

"Cerberus killed you." Snow said

"Yeah, I didn't want you to know. Snow, I couldn't let you down." Hercules said

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, nephew. After all, losing your life to my little pet is what finally brought us together as family." Hades said

"We're not afraid of you." Snow said

"Oh. Snow White. My nephew said you were a spitfire, but trust me, you should be quite afraid of me because the next time you interfere with my family, I will come after yours." Hades said

"Bring it. We're not gonna rest until we find my brother." Margaret said

"Oh, and that must make you the traveler. (Hades laughs.) Since your brother keeps trying to kill my monster. Now delivering messages. For him, I would deliver this one personally." Hades said as he holds up Jeremy's stake

Margaret looks worried.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Margaret asked Hades

"It's not what I've already done you should worry about now. It's what I'm about to do." Hades said

Hades drops the stake, before disappearing in blue fire.

* * *

Snow's Apartment.

Margaret sitting on a chair near the table and looking down. Tatia puts her hand on Margaret shoulder. Emma and Meg are still sat on the couch, whilst Tyler, Regina, and David are keeping an eye on things. David is looking at the window, when he clearly sees something that concerns him. Glass shatters from upstairs and Emma's bed comes crashing down on to the kitchen counter. Emma and Meg instantly jump up from the couch and so did Margaret and Tatia, as it's Cerberus.

"Run! Just go!" Emma said

The seven quickly run out of the apartment and into the hallway, all quickly fleeing down the stairs. The group manages to clear out of the hallway, Cerberus bursts through the door. Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, Emma, David, Regina and Meg meet Snow and Hercules on one of the main streets.

"Where's the prisoner?" Snow asked them

"She ran when the hellhound attacked." Emma said

"We gave her a head start, but there was only so long we could hold it off." Margaret said

"We should split up. We have to find her before that monster does." Snow said

"Go." David said

Emma, David, Tyler, and Regina run off in one direction, whilst Margaret, Tatia, Snow, and Hercules make their way towards the clock tower.

"Come on." Snow said

Meg is crouched by the clock tower, clearly scared. Snow sees her and draws her arrow, the four of them make their way towards Meg.

"You shouldn't be here." Meg said

"We don't care." Margaret said

"We're here to help." Snow said

The growling gets louder and suddenly Meg's eyes widen and she points to Cerberus, who is now in full view.

"He found us." Meg said

"What now?" Hercules asked Snow

Snow spots the library.

"We get her in there." Snow said

Hercules helps Meg to her feet.

"Come on. (The five of them run into the library to hide from Cerberus and they try to keep away from the prowls outside looking for them.) Any bright ideas?" Hercules asked them

"Same as always. We shoot them in the head. Or three heads at one time." Margaret said

One of the windows shatters and Meg screams.

"How are we gonna do that?" Hercules asked again

"With her help. Give her your dagger." Snow said

Hercules holds his dagger out for Meg. She doesn't take it.

"No, no, I can't do that." Meg said

"Yes, you can." Snow said

The door to the library bangs, and the five of them jump back in shock, as Cerberus has found where they are hiding.

"You guys find a way. I'll distract." Margaret said

"No Margaret." Snow said

"Trust me." Margaret said as she gets out

"Hey you. (Cerberus looked at Margaret.) Demon bitch. (Cerberus walked closer to her.) INCENDIA. (FIRE.) (Cerberus was burning but still alive.) Uh oh. I keep forgetting that this was hell." Margaret said as she trips

The door to the library bursts open and Cerberus enters.

"Now!" Snow said

Snow shoots one of the heads with her arrows, while Meg and Hercules stab the other heads with their weapons. After a moments, Cerberus disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Tatia helps Margaret up.

"You ok?" Tatia asked her descendant

"Yep." Margaret said

"Don't do that again." Snow said

"Sorry." Margaret apologize

Meg begins chuckling before she begins to faint.

"Whoa. Hey, hey. Hey." Hercules said

Hercules catches Meg, before she stands back up, breathing heavily.

"I guess I'm not used to all that excitement." Meg said

"I'm Hercules." Hercules said

"Megara. But my friends call me Meg." Meg said

* * *

At Granny's diner.

Meg is sitting at a table with a blanket around her shoulders, and Hercules sits in front of her, studying Meg. Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, Emma, Snow, David and Regina watch on-wards.

"Looks like Herc found a new friend." David said

"Mm. Maybe defeating Cerberus wasn't Hercules' only piece of unfinished business. Maybe he needed to save her, too." Snow said

"Especially I had to distract Cerberus." Margaret said

"You did what?" Emma asked as she was shocked

"I had to. Ok." Margaret said

"I'm gonna let that go." Emma said

* * *

Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, Emma, Snow, David and Regina are in the fire room, as Hercules and Meg prepare to cross to the other side.

"Do you think you can get to the prison through the tunnels?" Meg asked Margaret

"Yes, thanks to you." Margaret said

"If it weren't for Jeremy, I'd still be rotting in that cell. You'll tell him that I did the right thing? That he was right to trust me?" Meg asked again

"I will. Thank you." Margaret thanking Meg

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help?" Hercules asked Snow

"I think you've been down here long enough. And if you don't cross before your uncle finds you, who knows what he'll do?" Snow said

"I was right. You became an amazing hero." Hercules said as he steps forward and hugs Snow

Hercules stopped hugging Snow as he and Meg hold hands and begin to cross over the bridge. Olympus appears on the other side.

"Tatia? Why are you not crossing over?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"Because my job isn't done yet." Tatia said

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked again

"Soon you will find out." Tatia said

* * *

Jeremy is leaning against Hades's clock on the ground, still bloodied and bruised, as Hades walks towards him.

"The prisoner you aided in escape... she moved on from this realm." Hades said

"Good for her. (Hades magically produces a chiseling tool.) Go ahead. Do it." Jeremy said

"This isn't for you. (Hades chuckles.) It's for your sister and friends. (Hades forces Jeremy to take it.) Yeah." Hades said

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Jeremy asked Hades

"Simple accounting, really. At first, I wanted them to leave. I really had such a smooth-running operation going here before they arrived, but now I've decided they've caused too much damage, so my vindictive side... Did you know I have one? It wants to punish them. So, from now on, for every soul your sister and friends free, one of them is going to have to stay. And, Mr. vampire hunter... you get to decide who." Hades said

Jeremy looks shocked, conflicted and saddened.


	109. Devil's Due

Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, Emma, Hook, Snow, David, Henry, Regina and Robin are back in the Blanchard apartment, examining the damage left behind by Cerberus. Regina is holding an arrow.

"Found more arrows." Regina said

Robin and walks down the stairs.

"You do not want to see what that hell dog did upstairs." Robin said

"Aye." Hook said

Gold enters the apartment and looks at the group.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Gold asked them

"We're gonna get Jeremy. We know Hades will have him in some sort of isolation. Meg told us there's an entrance nearby." Margaret said

"So all 45 of you are gonna slip down into the deepest level of detention in the Underworld. Hades knows you're here. He'll have put up barriers to keep the living out of all the places he doesn't want us going. You walk into his domain, you'll all be puffs of dust." Mr. Gold said

"Then we get a whole new game plan." Emma said

"Correct. Eight of you occupy yourselves as you will. Perhaps cleaning? (Turns to Margaret.) You and I will go in with the assistance of a helpful dead person. I can extend their aura, if you will, so that two living souls can get through Hades' barrier." Mr. Gold said

"Wait a minute. Yesterday, you hid in your shop. Today, you're gonna lead the charge to find my brother?" Margaret asked Gold

"Yeah, because I realized that if I don't step in, we are never gonna get home, and I want very much to get home to my wife." Mr. Gold said

"Bringing my brother back. Get home with my husband and kids. So how do we get a helpful dead person to loan their aura so we can confront the god of the Underworld himself?" Margaret asked again

"You leave that to me. I've got someone in mind. Someone I've known a long time." Mr. Gold said

Jeremy is travelling in the boat and he looks up at the entrance to where he is being sent.

* * *

Milah and Gold are standing together on the street, watching Emma, Margaret, and Tatia from a distance. Milah looking at Emma in shock and surprise. Gold guides Milah towards Emma, Margaret, Tatia.

"Miss Swan? (Gold get's Emma's attention, and Gold and Milah stop in front of them.) There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Milah, my ex-wife. And Hook's ex, also. She's also Baelfire's mother, of course. Emma knew him as Neal. They had a torrid affair, which resulted in a scandalous teenage pregnancy. In prison." Gold explain both to Milah and Emma

Emma is uncomfortable. Milah is shocked and stunned.

"So, you've been with my former lover... and my son? Is that right?" Milah asked Emma

"I'm sure we're gonna laugh ourselves sick about all this one day. I suggest you follow me before this gets even more awkward." Mr. Gold said

Milah looked at Margaret.

"I know who you are." Milah said

"Ok then. Tatia, you're coming with me. Emma I'm going to need you to stay here. They need you here more." Margaret said

"Ok." Emma said

* * *

Margaret, Tatia, Milah and Mr Gold are making their way towards Margaret's house, where the entrance to hell's underground is located.

"The way in is here? So, what, the gates of hell are in my house?" Margaret asked Gold

"As was the stone of Excalibur." Gold said

* * *

The four enter the house, and it is abandoned. A baby cradle is one of the rooms, with a stuffed toy bear and tiger underneath. Margaret walks up to the door and unlocks it. Margaret then attempts to put her hand in, but is repelled by magic and turns back to face Tatia, Milah, and Gold.

"Joining hands will be fine." Mr. Gold said

The four join hands, and Milah successfully gets them past the barrier and into the tunnels of hell.

"It worked." Margaret said

"Indeed." Tatia said

"One step closer to Hell." Mr. Gold said

They descend deeper into the underground tunnels, the basement door closes.

* * *

Margaret, Tatia, Gold, and Milah have made it into the tunnels and off the staircase. They are no longer holding hands, but just looking around.

"The spell's gone. We'll be able to pass through on our own now. Thank you, Milah. You can run back to protecting the dead children." Mr. Gold said

"Hang on. (Turns to Milah) Milah... thank you so much. And... there's something you should know. My friend, your son, Neal, Baelfire...when Emma and I was on our way down here on the River, there was a vision. He talked to us." Margaret said

"What did he say?" Milah asked Margaret

"He said that he moved on. And that he was happy. Whatever he had to resolve... he did it." Margaret said

"Thank you. (She cupped both of her hands.) Thank you so much." Milah thanking Margaret

"You're welcome. (She get her hands back.) I hear water this way." Margaret said

"That would be the River of Lost Souls. We can take it to where Hades will have Jeremy." Milah said

"I'm sorry, uh, "we" can take it? If you think you can get the hunter back..." Mr. Gold said as his ex wife interrupt his sentence

"You might be dark, but sometimes you're still an idiot, Rumple. (Turns to Margaret) I have my reasons. Let me come with you Margaret." Milah said

"Ok." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret, Tatia, Mr Gold and Milah are now in the same boat Jeremy was in and are heading to where he is. Margaret is looking at the souls in the green water.

"I hope this boat you found doesn't spring a leak." Margaret said

"This boat is the best thing we could have hoped to find. After we pick up the hunter, it will take us all the way home." Mr. Gold said

Margaret stands up as the boat docks.

"This is it. He's down there. I feel it." Margaret said as she gets out of the boat

Gold sat down

"I'm not leaving the boat. It's too valuable. You're capable of getting the hunter on your own, I'm sure. And don't even think about using magic. Hades would notice anything this close to his home base." Mr. Gold said

"I'm coming with you Margaret. After all, we're family." Tatia said

"If he's not moving, I'm not, either. If he tries to steal this thing, I'll give a shout." Milah said

"That settles it." Margaret said

Margaret and Tatia running down a tunnel towards Jeremy.

* * *

Jeremy is being lowered closer to the pool, when Margaret and Tatia runs in.

"JEREMY! (Margaret yells as she sees her brother. Margaret lowered some more and is breathing heavily.) Jeremy. (Margaret sees a narrow beam leading to the platform where Jeremy is, he's lowered some more.) Tatia. I need you to stay right here. (Tatia nods. Margaret prepares to cross as she steps onto the bean.) Hang on! I'm coming for you!" Margaret said

Margaret continues to breathe heavily as she attempts to cross. Margaret almost stumbles and falls.

"MARGARET!" Tatia yells

Margaret manages to regain her balance.

"I got this. (Just as her brother was about to fall into the water, Margaret reaches him and pulls him to safety and helps him sit up.) Gotcha! (Margaret sees all his injuries.) Jeremy. (Jeremy is weak.) You thought I was going to let you go. Like I said. Siblings stick together." Margaret said

Jeremy shows a small smile.

"Always. (Jeremy chuckles before pulling him into a hug. Then he looked at Tatia in confusion.) Uhh." Jeremy said

Margaret faced at Tatia and faced back at Jeremy as she helped him up.

"Jer. That's Tatia Petrova. She's not like Amara or Katherine. She's a lot like Elena. But not replaceable. Apparently she helped rescue you." Margaret explain

"As much I love family reunions. Let's get out of here." Tatia said

* * *

Tatia and Margaret help Jeremy come out of the tunnel to just see Mr Gold.

"Hades! (Turns to them.) I tried to stop him. He blew my magic right back at me. Milah... I couldn't stop it. She's gone." Mr. Gold said

"Milah." Margaret said

"Who was Milah?" Jeremy asked them

"She helped us get to you." Tatia said

Tatia and Margaret helped Jeremy on the boat.

* * *

Margaret, Jeremy, Tatia, and Gold have arrived back safely and are waiting for the others to arrive. Margaret is helping Jeremy stand straight. The door opens and Emma, Hook, Tyler, Snow, David, Henry, Regina and Robin Hood enter.

"Jeremy!" Emma said

"Good job, Aunt Margaret." Henry said

"Oh, look at you." Snow said

"You ok mate?" Hook asked Jeremy

"I'll be fine." Jeremy said

"How did you do it?" David asked Margaret

"Gold got us in. He got us help. He poofed us back here. He even had a boat to get us all back home. But it's gone." Margaret explain

"What happened?" Emma asked them

"Hades attacked. We lost the boat and... we lost a friend." Tatia said

Jeremy looked at Gold.

"I hear you took away my sacrifice. (Turns to look at Mr Gold.) Everything I did to save everyone all went to give you back your magic. I should've killed you. But I'm not a killer." Jeremy said

"Acknowledged." Mr. Gold said

"But... you helped get me out of there, I guess I should say..." Jeremy said as Gold finishes his sentence

"Thank you. No need." Mr. Gold said

"How about stay of execution." Hook said

"I just wanted to get home." Mr. Gold said

"Well, we're sorry you lost her." Robin said

"She made me who I am." Mr. Gold said

"Okay, we don't have a way out, but we didn't have one before anyway. My magic's working now." Regina said

"We can find the exit, we can get through it." Emma said

The entire group is at the cemetery. Hook and Emma are standing together. They are looking at three gravestones which say; Emma Swan, Snow White, and Regina Mills.

"Hades said to pick three names and put them on the headstones. He said whoever I picked would stay in the Underworld. I refused." Jeremy said

"Well, it looks like he did the picking himself." Regina said

"What does this mean?" Emma asked Regina

"It means we're stuck here." Regina said

"No." Margaret said

"Well...I got the hunter out in a day. But you lots managed to find a whole new way to fail. I'll be in the shop." Mr. Gold said as he walks away


	110. The truth

Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, and Jeremy at Margaret's Mansion. Margaret and Tatia removes sheets from the sofa in nursery/living room. Tyler helps him to the sofa.

Jeremy groans as he slowly lowers himself onto the sofa.

"Easy buddy." Tyler said

Margaret sits down next to her brother. Margaret heals him with her magic, and restores him with fresh clothes. He looked down and sad.

Margaret is confused.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked her brother

"It's just, um...a lots happened. You were the Dark One for six weeks and only gave in to the darkness for everyone. I was weak!" Jeremy said

Margaret stands up angrily and paces.

"No you weren't. People in storybrooke never gave up on me. (Margaret walks towards her brother.) When I came down here, I would never give up on the people that I love. Friends, family, everyone that I care about." Margaret said

A door opens. Isobel and John comes in.

"I can see you're in our home." John said

"Oh great." Margaret said in sarcasm

Jeremy is confused.

"John? Isobel?" Jeremy said

"A lot has happened." Margaret said

"Ones you forgot to mention." Jeremy said

"Never thought that they would be here." Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Falls 1992.

The hospital.

Isobel screaming in pain.

"I'm going to need you to push. 1...2...3. (Isobel pushing. Two girls came out.) Twins. Fraternal twins. Both are girls." Doctor Gilbert said

* * *

2 hours later.

Baby Elena and baby Margaret are in the baby center. Katherine came in and seen both of them. Doctor Gilbert came into the hallway. Katherine approaches to him and took the vervain off of him.

"Don't even try it. I compelled everyone here. (Doctor Gilbert looked in Katherine's eyes as she compels him.) You will forget everything. You will get the girl on the left. Not the girl on the right. You will adopt her. Let her be yours. Forget we have this conversation." Katherine stops compelling him as she disappeared

* * *

Underworld Present.

Margaret's Mansion.

Margaret, Tatia, Tyler, Jeremy, Isobel, and John sitting at the dining table, and they were talking.

"Let me get this straight. Your brother/Jeremy's father/my uncle was compelled by Katherine." Margaret said

"Yes." John said

"Of course. Cause as you two said it. A doppelganger and her witch/traveler sister couldn't be together." Margaret said

"You hate us. And you should. Hades has the game rigged so no one can leave. What we did. We know that it was wrong." Isobel said

"Hades has three of her friends trapped down here." Tatia said

"I won't let that stand. (Margaret faced her parents.) I don't care what you guys did in the past. But you don't deserve this. You don't deserve to stay down here. You just did it for the wrong reasons." Margaret said

"Tatia, you've been down here a very long time. You must know something that can help us." Tyler said

"There are those who tried to overthrow Hades before. They always spoke of a...a book, which had the power to defeat him." Tatia said

"It's in Storybook." Margaret said

"How do you know that?" Tatia asked her descendant

"I touch Milah. It's always part of the vision. Touching someone. By the looks of it, I think I know where it is." Margaret said

"She's onto something. There's a book like this." Jeremy said

"Everything up there has a version down here. There has to be one in the Underworld." Margaret said

"If there's a story in that book about Hades, then maybe we can destroy him." Tyler said

* * *

Margaret, Jeremy, Tyler, Tatia, Isobel, and John have now joined, Emma, Hook, Liam, Snow, David, and Regina in the Snow's apartment. David brings a wooden box into the kitchen and places it in front of Snow.

"In the world above, this is where I found the Storybook. So... (Opens the box and begins searching through, but doesn't find anything.) Sorry." Snow apologize

"Are we really surprised? That book is the embodiment of hope, and there's not a lot of that here in the Underworld." Regina said

"Let's keep looking." David said

They looked everywhere in the apartment. Hook is looking downstairs. He turns when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He watches Liam for a few moments, before looking at Emma, and he notices that she doesn't seem herself.

"You all right?" Hook asked as he was concern Emma

"Yeah. Fine. Let's keep looking." Emma lying

Henry opens the door and enters the apartment.

"Hey. What's... going on?" Henry asked them

"We're looking for the Storybook." Tatia said

"Underworld Edition"." Snow said

"Really? Well, I think I might know exactly where it is." Henry said

"How would you know that?" David asked his grandson

"The Apprentice. I saw him at... at Granny's. He said the Sorcerer's mansion is down here and there's a bunch of his stuff inside, like the Storybook." Henry said

"Finally, some good news." Regina said

"Well, sort of. The house is locked with magic, and the sheriff has the key." Henry said

Hook faces David.

"Your evil twin is sheriff? Hades has panache, I'll give him that." Hook said

"Well, it's time for my brother and me to have an overdue chat." David said

"Well, you won't be alone. I still owe him a punch in his pretty mouth for kissing me." Snow said

David is annoyed and slightly jealous.

"He kissed you?" David asked his wife

"Holy crap." Margaret said

"Thought it was you." Snow said as she heads to the door

"Let's go." David said as he follows her

"In the meanwhile, we should all go about our usual business. Hades has eyes everywhere. We can't have him learning what we're up to." Liam said

"Fine plan. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he learns a valuable lesson... one should never mess with the Brothers Jones." Hook said

"Especially the Gilberts. (Margaret looked at her ancestor and her mom.) And the Petrovas." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret at the lake alone as she kept thinking.

"After all this time. I thought I would be different." Margaret said

Isobel and John approached to Margaret.

"You are. You and Elena." Isobel said

"And Jeremy." John said

"I just have this picture of me, Elena, Jeremy, and the others. But not only me and her." Margaret said

Margaret's mom takes a picture out.

"I know that you don't think that we care. But we do. (Isobel gives her daughter a picture of herself and Elena as babies.) I had to take that while you two were still born. (Margaret shed a tear. Isobel put her hand on her daughters face.) I'm sorry for what I did." Isobel apologize

"As well as I am." John said

Margaret shedding more tears and hugged her parents.

"Thank you." Margaret thanking her parents

* * *

Margaret and Jeremy in the fire room. Isobel, John, and Tatia prepare for their goodbyes.

"We're going to miss you guys." Margaret said

"We'll see each other again." Isobel said

"I know. I just wish that you can see your grandchildren." Margaret said

"We will." John said

John and Isobel cross to the bridge and Olympus appears on the other side. But they waited for Tatia.

"Tatia what is it?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"My mission was to get to know my descendant. And I finally have. It was also saving Jeremy too." Tatia said

"Then you should be over there. It was nice to see you Tatia." Margaret said

Tatia nods. Margaret hugged her ancestor and stopped hugging her. Tatia walked towards John and Isobel and they faded away.


	111. Decay

Margaret, Tyler, Jeremy, Emma, Hook, Robin, Henry and Regina are in the Blanchard apartment, figuring out a way to re-write Hades's story. A page has appeared about David and Snow that Henry can't remember writing.

"Riveting tale. Snow likes oatmeal. Is my morning breakfast in there, too? Henry, I thought you were gonna use your author powers to get us to defeat Hades." Hook said

"I don't even remember writing this. I just woke up and had it done." Henry said

"Okay. It's... really well-written." Emma said

"Yes, and the illustrations are lovely." Regina said

"Maybe if you focus harder..." Emma said as Henry interrupts her

"Oh. So you're all authors now?" Henry asked them

"No Henry." Margaret said

"So everyone's a writer. Everyone's got an idea. I'm doing my best." Henry said

Henry grabs his papers and heads towards the stairs.

"Henry, where are you going?" Regina asked her son

"Upstairs." Henry said as he heads up to his room

"Well, we officially have a teenager on our hands." Emma said

"You think." Margaret said in sarcasm

A loud knocks comes at the door, and Emma moves to answer it.

"And a visitor in our Underworld apartment." Regina said

Margaret appears a fireball and Emma hesitates before opening the door. It was Zelena.

"Zelena?!" Robin asked in confusion

"So... someone finally did you in." Regina said

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm very much alive." Zelena said

"Then how did you get here?" Robin asked Zelena

"Through a portal. And I didn't come alone." Zelena said

"Who else is here?" Regina asked her sister

Zelena looked at Robin.

"Our baby. Belle. (Zelena looked at Margaret.) And your loving husband." Zelena said

Margaret fireball disappeared.

"He's here? August is here?" Margaret asked Zelena

"They took my baby. She's in danger. By Hades. (Margaret, Regina, and Robin are getting ready to go and find August, Belle, and Baby Hood.) Where are you going?" Zelena asked them

"To find our daughter." Robin said

"Especially my husband." Margaret said

"What about a tracking spell?" Zelena asked them

"We don't have anything of the child's." Regina said

"Wait. My necklace. Remember that August gave me a bracelet on my birthday." Margaret said as she take her bracelet off

"Could that work." Robin said

"With traveler magic. It's a hell yes. Be quiet and let me concentrate. (Margaret is chanting.) Phasmatos Tribum. Et illud invenire me. (Ghost Tribe. Follow the object that I'm looking for.) (Margaret stops chanting.) I know where they are." Margaret said

* * *

Robin, Regina and Zelena are looking for August, Belle and the baby in the woods. While Margaret is leading.

"Before we find my daughter, would you do me the courtesy of sharing with me whatever horrid name you've saddled her with? Probably something dreadful like Brittany or Nancy or... Oh, God, not Marian!" Zelena said

"Zelena... I haven't named our child because I need to know her first to find out who she really is, which I haven't been able to do because I've been too busy protecting her from you!" Robin said

"You weren't protecting her at all! You just left her so you could go on some heroic quest. I mean, how is finding some hunter more important than our child? (Margaret stops and punches Zelena. Her nose was bleeding.) What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Zelena asked Margaret

"That hunter is my brother." Margaret said

"I can see more darkness in you." Zelena said

"No. Saving people is what we do. That is light. So don't you dare talk about my family like that." Margaret said

"Helping friends, setting an example of heroism... That is important!" Robin said

"You know, Zelena, I used to be just like you." Regina said

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself." Zelena said

"When I was the Evil Queen, I spent every day not giving a damn about anyone. And in return, no one... cared about me. I thought all I needed was my vengeance to keep me warm at night. But then something happened. My enemies... became my family. And that's when I finally felt happy. That is why I'm here. They need my help, and when family needs help, you step up." Regina said

Margaret shed some tears and hugged Regina. She wrapped her arms around Margaret.

"In case you've forgotten, there is someone I love who needs my help my daughter! (Sighs) So, if we could get on with finding her, that would be just brilliant!" Zelena said

* * *

August and Belle is with Baby Hood and they walked down a lane when they hear the voices of Robin, and Regina.

"Belle?" Regina said

"August?" Margaret said

"It's okay." Belle said

Belle rounds the corner and Robin and Regina run up to her.

"You have her?! (Robin takes Baby Hood.) Hey." Robin said

"She's fine." August said

Margaret kisses August.

"Are you okay? Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you. Oh. Thank you." Robin thanking both August and Belle

Zelena walks up.

"Yes. Thank you." Zelena thanking them

"Wait. What are you doing here?" Belle asked Zelena

"Helping them." Zelena said

"I did the locator spell." Margaret said

"The bracelet." August said

"Yes. Is the fairies taking care them?" Margaret asked her husband

"Yes. But we slipped in the portal and here we are." August said

"She stole your baby." Belle said

"My baby, which was stolen from me. And now I'm helping." Zelena said

"All you care about is yourself." Margaret said

"It's all right. She won't hurt anyone." Regina said

Baby Hood begins to cry. Robin attempts to soothe his baby

"Oh. Shh!" Robin trying to calm her down

The crying continues.

"I've got a bottle. Give her to me." Zelena said

"No. Give it to me. I'll do it." Robin said

"I don't have any magic here, Robin. The worst thing that can happen is some mother-daughter bonding. It's all right. There's nothing nefarious in feeding." Zelena said

"Like you know anything about kids." Margaret said

"I know abandonment." Zelena said

"Ok, fine. (Reluctantly hands the baby over) As soon as she's done... you're handing her back." Robin said

Zelena chuckles as she feeds her baby.

"There, there, my little sweet pea. There, there. Are you hungry? Yes, you are. Your mummy knows exactly what you need, doesn't she? Yes, she does." Zelena said

"She's done. Hand her back." Robin said

Zelena discovers she still has magic.

"Now, Zelena." Regina said

"No, sis. Not now. Not ever!" Zelena said

"Phasmotas..." Margaret was about to chant

Zelena magically knocks them out.

* * *

Zelena is inside her house and she sees Margaret, August, Belle, Robin and Regina approaching from outside.

"Zelena?!" Regina said

"Are you in there?! Zelena, enough! It is not safe for you or our child out here!" Robin said

"Zelena!" Regina said

The door opens and Zelena comes out carrying the baby.

"I'm right here. (Zelena is crying.) It's all my fault. (Sobbing) I can't protect her. Not down here. Not from him." Zelena said

"You need to tell us exactly what happened with you and Hades." Robin said

"He wants to use her... for a spell. For my time-travel spell. He's got the same thirst for vengeance as I do. You know, he had love in his heart. But because of me, it's gone." Zelena said

"And she's the ingredient. Symbol of innocence." Regina said

"For your time traveling spell." Margaret said

"Take her. You can protect her, and I can't. My magic's unpredictable. I don't care if you never let me see her again! You have to save her. Regina, please! It's more important than what happens to me." Zelena said

"We'll do everything we can to protect her." Regina said

"Goodbye, little one. Mummy has to let you go." Zelena said

Zelena kisses her baby on the head and begins to sob. Zelena hands her over to Robin, before beginning to retreat into her house.

* * *

August, Margaret, Belle, Robin and Regina are back in the Blanchard apartment. Regina and Robin are fawning over the baby, whilst Margaret, August, Tyler, Jeremy, and Belle sits at the table with Snow and David, and Emma and Hook sit on the couch together.

"She has your eyes." Regina said

"So, does she have a name yet?" Belle asked Robin

"No. Not yet. I can't. Hades can do things with names." Robin said

Emma and Hook get up from the couch and walk over to the others.

"Like put them on tombstones to keep people from leaving here." Regina said

"Hades is keeping the three of you here." Margaret said

"And I didn't do a thing." Jeremy said

"None of this was your fault. He was trying to kill you. And Zelena. She was crying about her baby and Robin's." Margaret said

"I don't even think it's wise to keep her in this apartment. I mean, what if Zelena changes her mind?" Robin asked them

"I hate to be the one to offer optimism, but it sounds like she was sincere." Hook said

"She was, but that doesn't mean what she knows can't come back to bite us. Robin's taking her to the forest." Regina said

"Honestly, it's the only place I've ever felt really at home." Robin said

Henry enters the room hurriedly and he is carrying more papers.

"It happened! It happened again! Take a look." Henry said

Henry shows the pages, which are of baby Neal.

"Snow, look at this." David said

"It's Neal." Snow said

"Why did you write this?" David asked his nephew

"It's like before. I didn't, or I just don't remember. It just... wrote itself. Like it does." Henry said

Emma takes a page and reads from it.

"The infant son of Snow White and Prince Charming looked up at the tiny glass unicorns as they stirred by the wind. But on this night, he didn't hear the chime of the crystal. Instead, he heard the voices of his mother, Snow White, and his father, Prince Charming. They sang a lullaby until he fell asleep as soundly as if he were in their arms." Emma reads

"He heard us. He heard us." Snow said

"Thanks, Henry." David thanking his nephew

"I don't know about anyone else, but I am really ready to get back home to my family my whole family." Snow said

"Ready for our family." August said

"Niece and Nephew." Jeremy said

"No more waiting. We can save ourselves. We're going to take down Hades, and we're going to do it now." Snow said


	112. Dream vision

In the library.

"So this is what you've been working on all night. This is our new plan to defeat Hades and go home... A bunch of squiggly lines?" Hook asked Regina

"Hades put one hell of a protection spell on his elevator." Regina said

"These "squiggly lines" are the only way to crack it open." Margaret said

"Then hopefully that elevator will take us straight to him." Snow said

"Exactly." Margaret said

"Maybe with surprise on our side, we can get a shot at him." David said

"That's a lot of "maybe"s and "hopefully"s." Hook said

"It's all we have right now. Okay. Let's do this." Emma said

Margaret, Emma, and Regina attempt to open the elevator shaft. When it opens there is a solid wall. They've failed.

"So much for surprising him." David said

"Oh, we'll think of something else. We always do. What if...? (Turns to face Hook, David, and Henry). What if I could burn our names off the gravestones that Hades made for us, the ones holding us here?" Snow asked them

"I looked for a spell like that. It doesn't exist." Regina said

"Actually, it does. It kind of came to me in a dream. The key is Margaret." Emma said

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Margaret asked her sister

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can remember every detail. It would be a long shot." Emma said

"Well, as for "maybe"s and "hopefully"s, I've learned never to question yours. I'm coming with you." Hook said

"As assume that I have to come with you too." Margaret said

"I'm coming." Jeremy said

"As I am." August said

"Me too." Snow said

* * *

Margaret, August, Jeremy, Emma, Hook and Snow are back in the graveyard in front of the graves.

"The spell worked in my dream. You have to make it work." Emma said

Margaret is chanting.

"Pater, Filius, et Spiritus Sanctus. Audite me. In nomine Dei. Sit nomen accipere de igne inferna. De sepulcris suis. (Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Hear me. In the name of god. Let the names get out of hells fire. Out of their own graves.)" Margaret stops chanting as she burn the names of the graves.

The wind begins howl again.

"Any captain worth his salt knows when a storm's brewing. And trust me, we need to find shelter." Hook said

Emma looks worried.

"Why did you just say that?" Emma asked Hook

"Oh, it's fine, love. It's just a storm." Hook said

"No, I should not have brought you here. My dream... it wasn't just a dream. This is exactly how it happened." Emma said

"Can we talk about that a bit later? We need to take shelter now. (The five of them run towards the headstone, and take shelter. The storm stops as soon as they are by the grave. Well, look at that. The world's fastest storm. Maybe this is turning into a good dream." Hook said

"It wasn't the storm I was worried about. In the dream, the cyclone brought a monster." Emma said

"What kind of monster?" August asked Emma

A creature roars in the distance, and Emma grabs Snow's hand.

"That kind." Emma said

"I'll take a look." Snow said

"No! Mom, you just have to trust me. I can't let you do this." Emma said

"Ok." Snow said

"Em, It was your dream." Margaret said

"You tell us. What do we do now?" Snow asked her daughter

The creature roars again.

"We run." Emma said

* * *

Margaret, August, Jeremy, Emma, Snow, and Hook enter Regina's crypt in an attempt to hide from the monster, which can still be heard roaring in the distance.

"Okay, I know it seems a little creepy, but we should be safe down here." Emma said

"Are you sure about that?" Hook asked Emma

"What the hell is that thing?" Jeremy asked Emma

"Why is it chasing us?" August asked them

"I can get a shot at it." Snow said

"No, you cannot go back out there." Emma said

"I can." Margaret said

"No. If you go out there. Then he will eat you fast." Emma said

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

"My dream... it's happening. (Emma looked at her mother.) And there's something I didn't tell you. (Exhales) You died." Emma said

* * *

The vault.

"I think that monster's gone away. (Rumbling in distance. Margaret appeared a fireball on her hand. As Hook was about to stab something coming down. He almost did it.) (Regina gasps, sighs) Sorry, love." Hook said

"Well, I'm glad your reflexes are better than your sense of style. Well, this has turned into quite a day. Why are you all in my vault?" Regina asked them

"Short version...thing with fangs trying to kill us." Snow said

"And you're hiding instead of fighting?" Regina asked again

"I saw the same monster in my dream." Emma said

"It...it killed me." Snow said

"I thought it was a message or some sort of vision of the future." Emma said

"Well, you dreamt it. It's not like it'll happen. Maybe this dream isn't just about the monster. It's about you working out some issues." Regina said

"I don't have any issues." Emma said

Hook: Much as it pains me, I have to agree with Regina, Emma. What's going on?

"Maybe I... feel like I failed everyone." Emma said

"Failed? No. I was the one who saved you. Saved everyone of that. The darkness was trying to take Regina. You were trying to save her. I didn't want the darkness to take you. So I did what was necessary. To storybrooke. To everyone in it. When Jeremy died and Hades bringing him here. I thought "What the hell was I thinking bringing everyone down here? I should have done this alone. I'm afraid of losing someone. I've lost so many people. (She's crying.) If I lose more people then I'll never forgive myself." Margaret said

"Margaret, you didn't force any of us down here. We all wanted to come with you. We knew it would be hard." Regina said

"These things always are, but some things are worth it. Love is worth it. Now, if you want to get home, let's do what works. Let's face this monster together." Snow said

Margaret looked at Emma.

"A Savier. (Margaret looked at Regina.) A witch. (Margaret looked at Snow.) A Princess. (Margaret looked at Hook.) A Pirate. (Margaret looked at Jeremy.) A Vampire Hunter. (Margaret looked at August.) A puppet. (To herself) And a Traveler. (They smiled at Margaret.) Let's take that son of bitch down." Margaret said

* * *

To the Forest.

"It's close! Keep your eyes peeled." Snow said

Regina pointed.

"There." Regina said

Regina, Emma, and Margaret using magic. While Snow aims at the monster in the forest somewhere.

"Nice shot." Hook said

"Wait, everybody stay back! That thing could still be alive!" Emma said

"Emma, stop! Don't kill it! (Arrows clatter) (They looked at a wolf.) I think your dream was a vision. But it wasn't about saving me." Snow said

"It was about finding her." Margaret said

They recognized that it was Red. Snow found her cloak and put it on Red as she transform back into a human.


	113. Ruby slippers

Yesterday.

At the graveyard.

Margaret looked at Jeremy's gravestone.

"I'm sorry Jer. But you're the only who can take them home. (Margaret takes out a knife sliced her hand and put her blood on his gravestone.) (Margaret is chanting.) Sanguis est. Ego præcipio tibi. Fiat mihi accipere locum suum. (Our blood is the same. I command thee. Take his place.) Margaret stops chanting

* * *

Today

Snow's Apartment.

They lay Ruby on Snow's bed.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked them

"Why is she down here?" David asked them

"She's not..." Henry said as Hook interrupt his sentence

"No, she's still breathing." Hook said

"Well, how long do you think she'll be out?" Snow asked Regina

"I don't know. We hit her with some strong stuff." Regina said

"Where has she been since she left Storybrooke?" Tyler asked Snow

"I don't know. She went to find her pack." Snow said

"Unless they're dead, I'd say she's sniffing in the wrong place." Regina said

"There has to be an explanation for what she's doing here?" Jeremy asked them

"She's looking for Dorothy's Aunt." Margaret said

Emma picks up a small light blue fabric that Ruby had.

* * *

"The Underworld? I don't understand. I used a tracking spell so the cyclone would bring me to Zelena." Ruby said

"Ruby, she's down here, too." Emma said

"Wait, love, you came down here looking for Zelena?" Hook asked Ruby

Regina sighs.

"Why am I not surprised? What did my sister do now?" Regina asked Ruby

"It's my friend, Dorothy. Zelena wanted her magic slippers so that she could get back to her baby." Ruby said

"What did Zelena do to your friend?" Tyler asked Ruby

"That's why I'm here. I don't know. Dorothy went to face her and just disappeared. Mulan and I looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her. (Sighs) Snow, this is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't show up in Oz. It's just one more life that I have destroyed because of what I am." Ruby said

"That is not true, and you know it. Ruby, we'll find out what happened to Dorothy. I promise." Snow said

"There's only one way we're gonna do that. It's time to talk to Zelena." Emma said

"I'm coming." Regina said

"I actually thought we were getting somewhere with her." Snow said

"Tyler. Jeremy. August. I need you guys to go with David." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of Zelena's house.

"You're not going anywhere, sis." Regina said

"How do you expect me to become mother material if you won't leave me be?" Zelena asked her sister

"Well, we were planning on it until someone you screwed over literally dropped out of the sky." Regina said

"What did you do to Dorothy?" Ruby asked Zelena

"Tell us now." Margaret said

"Fight your instincts and help us. It's the only way you'll ever see your little girl again. Trust me." Regina said

"No. I'm afraid I can't fix this. Even I can't help Dorothy now." Zelena said

"Why not?" Emma asked Zelena

Zelena appeared a small mirror. It was showing that Dorothy is under a sleeping curse.

"You killed her?" Ruby asked again

"Not quite. I took a page out of your book, Regina." Zelena said

"Sleeping curse." Regina said

"You need to wake her up." Ruby said

"That's what I'm trying to tell you... I can't. Dorothy may have the love of the people of Oz, but there's only one thing that could help her now." Zelena said

"True love's kiss." Margaret said

"No family, unmarried, unloved, all alone. There's no one that can give Dorothy what she needs. I'm afraid sometimes... I'm just too clever. It's a simple trade really. The slippers for my daughter." Zelena said

"Really? You think you're in a position to bargain with your own child? You trapped Dorothy in an unbreakable curse." Regina said

* * *

"We have to do something. Dorothy is all alone back there. She doesn't have anyone." Ruby said

"Not for long. (Regina has the slippers.) These can at least get you back to Oz." Regina said

"How in the hell did you get her to hand those over to you?" Margaret asked Regina

"You're not going to believe me, but all I did was ask." Regina said

"Nicely done." Margaret said

"What good are slippers if there is no one back in Oz that can give Dorothy true love's kiss?" Ruby asked them

"Are you sure there isn't anyone?" Snow asked Ruby

"Her family was awful to her. And the only person that she has ever loved was her deceased Aunt Em." Ruby said

"She may still be here. All we have to do is find her." Emma said

"This is the best shot we've got to get Toto back." Ruby said

* * *

At the graveyard.

They looked at Auntie Em's grave.

"That's her. That's Auntie Em." Ruby said

"It's not cracked or tipped. She's still down here." Snow said

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find her." Ruby said

August, Jeremy, Tyler, Hook, Henry, and David approaches them.

"Snow! We've been looking everywhere for you." David said

"What is it? Did you talk to Neal?" Snow asked her husband

"And Baelfire and Jenna?" Margaret asked her husband, Tyler, and Jeremy

"Hades ripped out the phone." Hook said

"He's cut us off from Storybrooke." Tyler said

"What? Why?" Snow asked them

"Snow, Neal's fine." David said

"Jenna? Baelfire?" Margaret asked them

"They're fine." August said

"Wait, no, we don't know that. I mean, maybe Hades did this for a reason." Snow said

"He's gonna make a move on Storybrooke now that we're trapped down here." Margaret said

"This is exactly what he wants for us all to lose hope." David said

"All of our children maybe in danger." Snow said

"Then it's time." Emma said

"For what?" Snow asked in confusion

"Me and Emma have been talking and we decided that...(Margaret looked at Snow, David, August, Tyler and Jeremy.) For you guys to go home." Margaret said

"I can't." Jeremy said

"But you have too. I've worked my ass off just trying to save you." Margaret said

"I can't Margaret. (Jeremy notice something by the look in his sister's eyes.) What did you do?" Jeremy asked his sister

"What did you do Margaret?" August asked his wife

"I did a spell. It was like a switching spell. Switching places." Margaret said

"Margaret that was stupid." Jeremy said

"Jeremy don't." August said

"I know. Ok. But I had to do this. (Margaret brother looked the other way.) If it was me, would you do the same thing? (Jeremy looked back at her.) Then you know why I had to do it." Margaret said

"You've done more for me and the others." Jeremy said

"And I meant what I said." Margaret said

"Your kids need you. My niece and nephew need you." Jeremy said

"So does Snow, David, August, and Tyler. I have to finish this." Margaret said

"We don't even know how to begin to fight him yet." David said

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to wage our war without the Charmings." Hook said

"But this is the Underworld. We can't just walk out." David said

"You can with the slippers. (Emma looked at her parents, August, Tyler, and Jeremy.) Go to Oz with Ruby. Once you help Dorothy, you guys can get back to Storybrooke. Go take care of the rest. We'll be gonna be okay." Emma said

"You all are forgetting something. Hades carved Snow's name on a tombstone. Margaret, you couldn't take it off. Even with the slippers, she can't leave." Regina said

"I can't...(Snow looked at her husband.) but you can." Snow said

"Auntie Em died in Kansas... no details, not a clue. I can't believe it has to be me." Ruby said

"Snow should be home. She should be with our boy. She should be going. She missed this time with Emma, and now it's happening all over again. We shouldn't be here." David said

"You should be with us." August said

"I made my choice." Margaret said

August kissed his wife.

"You guys have to go. Ruby is your ticket out of here. You guys have to take it." David said

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, but you're right. I just hope we can help Ruby." Snow said

* * *

In Granny's diner.

Blind witch sniffing.

"Sorry, no dogs allowed." Blind witch said

"No one talks to me like that in my diner." Ruby said

"It's not yours, dear, not yet." Blind witch said

"There's a tombstone in the cemetery... Emily Brown. Why don't you make this easy and tell us where to find her?" Emma asked the Blind witch

"What do I get out of it?" Blind witch asked them

"How about this. Pain infliction and it'll give you one hell of a mind grain." Margaret said

"Or the wolf keeps her cloak on. Unless you want to start putting your customers on the menu." Regina said

"Which is it going to be?" Margaret asked the Blind witch

"Fine. I know her." Blind witch said

"Yeah?" Regina said

"Yeah. I hate that Auntie Em." Blind witch said

"Why's that?" Snow asked the Blind witch

"She's the competition." Blind witch said

* * *

Auntie's diner.

"Welcome to Auntie's. The potpies are my own family recipe, but we do a good roasted chicken, too. Rotisserie... any way you want. But the soup, well, the soup is to die for. Unless you're already dead. Then it's, uh... well, you know what I mean." Auntie Em said

"We're trying to help Dorothy." Emma said

"You know my Dorothy?" Auntie Em asked them

"Yes." Margaret said

"She's not down here, is she?" Auntie Em asked again

"No, she's alive, but she needs your help." Ruby said

"She needs true love's kiss. (Emma holds up a small bottle.) All you need to do is blow a kiss into the bottle." Emma said

"Maybe helping Dorothy is your unfinished business." Snow said

"That's why you're down here." Margaret said

Auntie Em opens the bottle and something was happening. Her body was turning into water.

"Oh!" Auntie Em said

"What?" Margaret asked in confusion

Bottle shatters.

"Can somebody help her? Somebody do something." Ruby panicking

Auntie Em was gone. Ruby breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Regina asked in confusion

"That's what I would like to know." Margaret said

Hades sitting at a booth.

"I don't think the soup agreed with her." Hades said

"You did this." Margaret said

"Mm. Guilty. (Silverware clatters) A little water from the River of Souls gives the soup a little something... special." Hades said

"Why would you hurt her? She was just a sweet old lady." Snow said

"Mm. Isn't it obvious? Because you're trying to help her." Hades said

"And Dorothy, who happens to be Zelena's sworn enemy. Did she put you up to this?" Regina asked Hades

"Trust me, she has no idea I'm here. This is about so much more than just your sister. Let's call it a teachable moment." Hades said

"You wouldn't be here unless you were scared we might actually win this fight." Emma said

Hades chuckles.

"Yes. Is that so, Savior? Because I don't think Dorothy's dear old aunt would agree with you. Citizens of the Underworld, from now on, this is what happens to anyone who deals with these so-called heroes. So, who's next in line for their help? Oh. No? Mm. It's hard to be a savior when no on wants you to save them." Hades said as he leaves the diner

"That son of a bitch." Margaret said

* * *

Mystic Falls past. 2010.

Gilbert house.

"So they told me that you were in some kind of suicide mission." Margaret said

"Yeah, I was." Elena said

"Are you insane? Why the hell would you do that?" Margaret asked Elena

"For the same reason he looked at you." Elena said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Margaret said

"He likes you. Elijah." Elena said

"Klaus wants to sacrifice you. But Elijah. I don't know what his intentions is. He might have a rough childhood. I don't know. But maybe I can get through to him." Margaret said

"How?" Elena asked Margaret

"By talking to him." Margaret said

* * *

Underworld Present.

"Put these on. (Regina gives the slippers to Ruby. Ruby takes them.) Think of where you want to go. Then click your heels three times." Regina

"So, I guess this is goodbye." August said

"Don't say that. Tell Baelfire and Jenna that I'll be there soon." Margaret said

"You better." Jeremy said

Margaret shows a small smile. Margaret hugs them and kissed her husband.

"Come back to me." August said

"You know I will." Margaret said

Snow looked at August, Tyler, Jeremy, and Ruby.

"Ready?" Snow asked them

August, Tyler, Jeremy, Snow, and Ruby hold hands together.

"Let's go find Dorothy." Ruby said

Ruby click her heels three times and they teleported out. Margaret shed some tears.

* * *

Snow's Apartment.

Emma sighs.

"After what Hades did, we have to hit back and hard." Emma said

"Aye, love, but how?" Hook asked Emma

Henry came down stairs with the book.

"Grandpa. Aunt Margaret. I thought you guys would like to see the latest. (Henry shows the book to David and Margaret and they looked at it.) They made it back to Storybrooke." Henry said

Both Exhales.

"They're in the book. And they're safe." Margaret is relieved

"Thanks, kid. Now let's go figure out how to join them." David said

They walked towards the table.

"What is it?" Emma asked them

"They made it." David said

As the others looked at it.


	114. Witches

Granny's diner.

Margaret drinking alcohol.

"Well, aren't you doing something right." Woman said

Margaret stopped drinking.

"I know that voice anywhere. (She looked at the woman and it was Katherine.) Hello Katherine." Margaret said

"Hmm. So, you remember everything?" Katherine asked Margaret

"What the hell do you want? Cause last time I checked. Damon called me and said that you were slipped into hell." Margaret said

"Not really in hell. At least not yet." Katherine said

"Said's the girl who compelled my uncle to take Elena and not me as well." Margaret said

"I did what was necessary." Katherine said

"That's what everyone said." Margaret said

"How is your traveling magic by the way?" Katherine asked again

"You don't care. Remember? The not caring thing with family or friends." Margaret said

"You know travelers are a spirit of hell. Right?" Katherine asked again

"Honestly. I'm changing that." Margaret said

"Like your son and daughter. A hybrid for a daughter and a son for a traveler." Katherine said

"I can change fate. And I can change everyone else's." Margaret said

"Good luck on that. (Katherine took a sip out of the cup. Margaret move Katherine with her mind. They were outside. Katherine gets up.) Do you really want to do this? Traveler vs Traveler." Katherine said

"Dovedi ya na kuchka. (Bring it on bitch.)" Margaret said

"Vashiyat bŭlgarski e dobŭr. (Your Bulgarian is getting good.)" Katherine said

Margaret blast her magic at Katherine. She looked at Margaret.

"You have no idea." Margaret said

"Alright. My descendant got juice. (Katherine gets up.) But you forget. (Katherine used her magic and blast at Margaret.) I still got magic on my own." Katherine said

Katherine screaming in pain. Margaret sees so many people as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jo!" Margaret said

Jo extended her hand. Margaret took it.

"You thought I would be lost forever." Jo said

"Where's your babies?" Margaret asked Jo

"That's the thing about the gemini coven." Liv

"A transfer spell. But who?" Margaret asked both Liv and Jo

"That's the thing. We don't know who's got the pregnancy." Jo said

"I promise that I will help finding them. (Margaret looked at Tessa.) Tessa! Why are you helping me?" Margaret asked Tessa

"It's the right thing to do." Tessa said

Margaret looked as some of the witches were there.

"Luka and Mr. Martin!" Margaret said

"Forces of nature was calling us." Mr. Martin

"Thank you. (Margaret looked at Liv's brother.) You must be Luke." Margaret said

"Yep." Luke said

"You guys worked together. (Margaret looked at another woman and a 16 year old boy that she's unfamilar with.) Who are you?" Margaret asked both the woman and the boy

"Sophie Deveraux." Sophie said

"And I'm Henrick." Henrick said

Margaret realized who he is.

"You're Henrick Mikaelson." Margaret said

"How do you know who I am?" Henrick asked Margaret

"Elijah told me some stuff of how the Mikaelsons became vampires. You and Freya weren't. You were attacked by the werewolves as you and Klaus was seeing them change." Margaret said

"I was." Henrick said

"You're alone aren't you?" Margaret asked Henrick

"Yes." Henrick said

"What if I say that you can get a second chance. Start fresh." Margaret said

"Good luck with that." Katherine said

"You can shut your fat mouth mother." Nadia said

Katherine in a worried look.

"Nadia?" Katherine said

"No. I've heard it all before. (Nadia holds Margaret's hand.) Family is what matters. I thought that I can find hope for you, but I was wrong." Nadia said

Margaret used her telekinesis to move the travelers knife out of Katherine's pocket. Margaret put it on her own hand.

"I'll keep this for safe keeping. (Margaret looked at the rest of them.) Let's go where you guys belong." Margaret said

* * *

In the fireroom.

The other witches crosses to the bridge.

"Tell Bonnie that we're sorry for what we've done." Luka said

"I'm pretty sure she'll know already." Margaret said

Luka and Mr. Martin crosses the bridge.

"I heard your calling. Switching Emma's powers to yours. Why did you call on me?" Nadia asked her descendant

"Because you're nothing like Katherine. And I think you should come with us. Back to the living for a fresh start. Henrick is thinking about it. And I can give you the cure. Something that Katherine didn't do." Margaret said

"Really?" Nadia asked Margaret

"Sure. And you can be free. Free to see the world again. Find someone who's worth waiting for." Margaret said

"You really think so?" Nadia asked again

"I know so. (Nadia smiles.) You're family either you like it or not." Margaret said

Margaret and Nadia laughed. Henrick approaches to them.

"I want to see them again. My brothers and sisters." Henrick said

"That I promise you." Margaret said

"You miss him, don't you?" Jo asked her sister

"Yes." Lv said

"Liv?" Luke said as Liv cuts him off

"No. I know what you're going to say." Liv said

"Here us out. He misses you. You should stay with him." Jo said

"But what about..." Liv said as Luke cuts her off

"They need you more then ever. Tyler needs you." Luke said

Liv hugs her brother and sister. Liv cries. Her brother and sister crosses the bridge.

"So, why did you do it?" Margaret asked Tessa

"Family is important to you. What you did for Nadia." Tessa said

They looked at Nadia.

"I just couldn't let her cross. She needs a second chance in life. Speaking of second chances..." Margaret said as Tessa cuts her off

"I can't." Tessa said

"Why not? You're the most powerful 2,000 year old witch in the world. You're Qetsiyah." Margaret said

"I know. But..." Tessa said as Margaret cuts her off

"Silas can't hurt you anymore. Out there you can find someone. (Tessa sighs) He's not worth it. You can do better." Margaret said

Tessa nods and smiles.

* * *

On the streets.

Nadia hear's something.

"Nadia, what is it?" Margaret asked Nadia

"Fighting. Come on." Nadia said

They ran and see Cruella hiding while James and David fight. James was down and Margaret came closer but David gives her a hand signal.

"Margaret, don't. I got this." David said

Margaret backs away.

James laughs.

"Oh, that was quite an escape, David. Quite frankly, I didn't think you had it in you." James said

"The cell at the station was the last place you should've left me. You don't think I know how to break out of my own jail?" David asked his twin brother

"So what? Now you can swoop in and play hero?" James asked his twin brother

"That's up to you, James. Neither one of us wanted to go through what we did. I was angry about it, too. But it doesn't mean it has to end this way. We're family. (James laughs) I can help you move on. And I can help you find some peace." David said

"Yes. Yes, you can. Because killing you is my unfinished business." James said

James tackles David and punches him and he fell on the ground.

"Dad!" Emma said as she tried using magic

But David signal his hand.

"Emma! I've got this. (James and David fight again and James was down. He pulled out his knife and got back up.) James, wait. (James fight David again. But David accidently pushed James in the pool with lost souls. Cruella ran away. The others approached to him. David looked at Robin.) Is the baby okay?" David asked Robin

"Yeah. Yes, she's fine." Robin said

"Yeah." David said

"You did what you had to. You know that, right?" Emma asked her father

"No, there had... There had to be another way." David said

"There wasn't." Emma said

"David, sometimes people just can't move on. Trust me. I've had that same person today." Margaret said

"It's... Despite everything, he was my brother." David said

Emma looked at Liv.

"Liv?" Emma said

"Hey Emma." Liv said

Emma hugged Liv.

"I thought that you..." Emma said as Liv interrupt her sentence

"Yes I did. I died." Liv said

"Where's your whole family?" Emma asked Liv

"My brother and sister talked behind my back and I realized that they want me to go on." Liv said

"How?" Emma asked in confusion

"Like you said, I'm the key." Margaret said

"Mars?" Emma said

"Em? Listen to me. With Liv, Nadia, and Tessa. I can get them out of here. They deserve a second chance." Margaret said

"Did you say Nadia?" Emma asked her sister

"Katherine was here. She was about to beat me. But the other witches came out of hiding and they helped me. Especially Nadia and Henrick. They helped save my life. Nadia stood by me. Like Tessa did and Liv. Nadia maybe a vampire. But she's a Petrova and she's also family. And Emma, as my sister. Please, don't judge." Margaret said

"I'm not judging." Emma said


	115. A chance

Margaret, Nadia, Tessa, Liv, Emma, Hook, David, Henry and Regina are by the fallen clock-tower.

It's night time.

"You told her what?" Emma asked Regina

"To give him a chance." Regina said

"And you thought that was a good idea because?" David asked Regina

"Because we're family. And I'm trying to trust Zelena. She thinks she can change Hades." Regina said

"I'm sorry, luv, I missed the part where Zelena changed." Hook said

"You'd think the ex-pirate with a rum habit would cut my sister some slack." Regina said

"Well, you'd think that the Evil Queen would be smarter than to send the Wicked Witch to romance the most devious man alive." Hook said

"Yes. The devious man who torture my brother." Margaret said

"Easy, guys. We're not gonna win the war against Hades if we use all our ammo on each other." Emma said

Hades walking towards them.

"The Savior has a point." Hades said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hook asked Hades

"Get behind me, kid." Emma said as she pushes her son behind her

"Oh, I didn't find you to hurt you." Hades said

"What do you want?" Margaret asked Hades

"I came for your...(Hades sighs.) Wow, this is hard. Help." Hades said

"What could you possibly want our help with?" David asked Hades

"Simple. I went to meet Zelena for our date and found this." Hades said as he holds a piece of parchment up

Regina steps forward and takes it. Opens and reads it.

"No." Regina said

Regina hands the parchment to Emma.

Emma reads it.

"Zelena, she's been kidnapped by Gold and Pan." Emma said

"They're asking for a meeting tomorrow morning." Hades said

Margaret looks at the parchment.

"Gold wants you to tear up the contract for his unborn child." Margaret said

"So, do it. I just got my sister back. I'm not going to lose her now." Regina said

"Neither will I. I'll give them what they want, but I know the Stiltskins and their tricks. They're not gonna keep their word. Not unless I have an ace up my sleeve." Hades said

"Luckily for you, you got one." Regina said

"I'm sorry. You've been Zelena's doting sister for all of what, three hours? No." Hades said

"Who's going to be more motivated than me?" Regina asked Hades

Hades turns to face Emma.

"Emma." Hades said

"What? Why?" Emma asked in confusion

"If Zelena gets out of this alive, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Hades said

"Don't trust a word he says, Emma." Hook said

"Now I agree with the pirate." Regina said

"You and I both know your family wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. If you help me save her, I'll take everyone's names off their headstones." Hades said

"So we can leave the Underworld." Emma said

"Yes." Hades said

* * *

2 hours now.

Margaret, Liv, Nadia, Tessa, Henrick, Emma, Hook, David, Regina, Henry, Zelena and Hades are at the graveyard, where the fallen clock-tower has now appeared. The hands continuously tick.

"How'd it get here?" David asked Hades

"The hands are moving." Emma said

"Is that a good sign or a bad one?" Margaret asked Hades

"It's a great one if you want to leave. When those hands spin fast enough in about an hour, it'll turn into an open portal back." Hades said

"Which we can't go through because of those. (Regina indicates to the graves) So, let's get on with it." Regina said

"Gladly. (Hades magically removes all their names from the graves) There. As promised. You're no longer tied to this realm." Hades said

"I told you love could change him." Zelena said

"I don't buy it. A man can't change that quickly." Hook said

"We're free to go through the portal when it opens." Nadia said

"People hasn't really escape the Underworld." Hades said

"You're telling me no one's gone to the Underworld and brought someone back? Even my magic can bring someone back." Margaret said

"Then again it will ruin your forces of nature." Hades said

"But in this underworld. They have." Margaret said

"A long time ago, there was a rumor. There's no proof it actually worked." Hades said

"Tell me everything." Margaret said

* * *

Margaret, Liv, Nadia, Tessa, Henrick, Emma, Hook, David, Henry, Regina and Zelena are with Hades in his private chambers. They are looking at myth that could help Margaret.

"Orpheus and Eurydice." Hades said as said as he hands the book to Henry

"I know this myth. She died, and he followed her to the Underworld to get her back." Hook said

"These are the only two souls who ever escaped my realm." Hades said

"How? I thought you said they broke the laws of nature." David said

"Orpheus helped Eurydice escape by feeding her ambrosia, the food of the gods." Hades said

"And where exactly do you get some of that? 'Cause I don't recall seeing it on the menu at the Blind Witch's." Regina said

* * *

In the library, looking at the same elevator Margaret, Emma and Regina tried to break into it. Hades removes the wall they couldn't, and reveals the shaft.

"An elevator? I'm the Traveler. I've got magic." Margaret said

"And I'm the Lord of the Underworld. That should tell you something. The ambrosia, it's powerful, and like a petty spoiled child, it wants all the power for itself. Everything else is shut down below. There's no hopping in and out in a puff of smoke. This is the only way, and once you're down there, you're on your own." Hades said

Margaret steps forward.

"And then what? We're knee deep in a field of ambrosia? Can't be that easy." Margaret said

"I'm not really sure. Even I've never ventured that far down." Hades said

"So I'm going to the one place in hell where the devil is afraid to go." Margaret said

"Not hell and not the devil." Zelena said

"And not because I'm afraid. There's a test to ensure that only those who are worthy of eating ambrosia can reach it, and it will require offering up your heart for judgment. (Hades takes Margaret's heart and she gasps. Hades places Margaret heart in a bag and holds it out to her.) My gift to you. Take good care of it." Hades said

Margaret takes the bag.

"Let's have this be the last time we do this today." Margaret said

"Just trying to help." Hades said

"You don't have to do this, Margaret." Emma said

"All of this was my fault. Jeremy shouldn't have to sacrifice his own life to save all of us from the Dark Ones. If someone deserves to be down here, it's me." Margaret said

"Don't say that. You had every right to save him down here. Not just him. But look what you did. (Both Emma and Margaret looked at Nadia, Liv, Henrick, and Tessa and they looked back at each other.) It seems that I'm not the only Savior now." Emma said

"I'm coming back." Margaret said

"We'll be right here waiting for you." David said

Henry steps forward.

"I love you, Aunt Margaret." Henry said

Margaret hugs her nephew.

"I love you, too, Henry." Margaret said

Margaret pulls back from the hug. Margaret walks to the elevator, shutting the gate, before she start to go down.

* * *

The elevator slowly comes to a jerky stop at the bottom. She try to stay stable.

"Looks like this is my stop." Margaret said to herself

Margaret opens the gate for herself, and she steps out. She switches on her torch and she begin to make her way through the dark tunnel.

* * *

Margaret finally make it out of the tunnel. She come across a stone table with brass scales on. She attempts to read the writing.

Margaret reads it with ease.

"Only a heart filled with true love can pass." The only question is, what the hell does it mean? (Margaret slowly places her heart on the scales and steps back. She stand looking at the scale and nothing happens.) It didn't work. (Margaret tries to take her heart off of the scales, but is suddenly engulfed by flames. She realized something.) Now I know. (Margaret closed her eyes and focused. She loved everyone in the past, present, and future.) I'm changing everyone's fate. Enemies become friends. (Margaret thinks of Regina, Hook, Hayley, Luka, Mr. Martin, Tessa, Klaus, Rebekah, and Damon.) Siblings, mothers, fathers, Aunt, uncle, nephew, and ancestor finding each other. (Margaret thinks of Emma, Henry, Jeremy, Elena, Isobel, John, Jenna, Grayson, Miranda, Nadia and Ingrid.) Friends who were lost with memory and none that weren't. (She thinks of Snow, David, Neal, Elijah, Lexi, Freya, Marcel, Camille, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Liz, Liv, Luke, Matt, Alaric, Jo, Harper, Pearl, and Anna.) I've created my own family. A husband, a daughter and a son. (She thinks of August, Jenna, and Baelfire.) (Margaret looks at her heart for a few moments. The door to the Ambrosia tree opens and she looks in surprise.) I did it. (Margaret smiles. She ran into the Ambrosia chamber, and see that all the fruit is dead and the tree has been cut.) No. (Picks up an Ambrosia and it turns to dust.) The ambrosia are dead. Unless...(Margaret realized.) Hades." Margaret said

Margaret is on her hands and knees looking for anything from the Ambrosia tree that could save herself down there. She stands a strong rumbling comes, knocking herself off balance. She run out of the chamber.

* * *

Margaret run back down the tunnel and towards the elevator and shuts the gate.

* * *

Margaret is in the elevator as it comes up to the top. The doors open and she lifts the gate and steps out. Emma, Hook, Nadia, Liv, Henrick, Tessa, David, Henry, Robin and Regina turn to face her, surprised.

"Margaret." Both Emma and Nadia said in relieved

Margaret hugs them both.

"I did it. But we have to hurry to get to the thing." Margaret said

"We can't. The Blind Witch cast a spell trapping us here." Regina said

"One guess, she got it from Hades. This whole thing has been a setup to keep us trapped in the Underworld." Margaret said

"You mean, the ambrosia..." David said as Margaret cuts him off

"It wasn't there. But we can still get out." Margaret said

"Yeah." Emma said

Margaret, Emma, and Regina use their magic and manage to blast open the library doors.

"You did it." Henry said

"It's getting late." Hook said

"Let's get out of here." Emma said

Henry grabs his backpack, and picks up the book with all the finished loose pages. He sets it down in plain sight.

"People will find them." Henry said

* * *

Gold walks towards the portal and climbs through. Moments later, Margaret, Nadia, Liv, Henrick, Tessa, Emma, Hook, David, Henry, Robin and Regina run towards it.

"The portal, it's closing! Henry! Hurry! Hurry! Go!" Emma said

Henrick, Liv, Tessa, Henry, Regina and Robin climb through the portal. As David, Nadia, Emma, and Hook goes to go through, they notices that Margaret has stopped and is taking a step in the direction they just came from.

"When my heart was glowing as bright it made me realized that I was really helping others out there. Like they need it. It was part of my armor. I can't lose anyone else that I care about." Margaret said

"Let's go." Nadia said

Nadia, Emma, Hook, and David goes through the portal. Margaret pauses once more to look at the Underworld, she turns and about to go in. But Katherine,tackled her and pin her on the ground.

"You ruin my life." Katherine said as she punches Margaret

"Get off of me you bitch." Margaret said

Margaret blast her and Katherine was flying down. Margaret gets up and ran through the portal. The portal closes, and the clock hands stop on 8:15, before ticking.


	116. Last rites

Storybrooke.

Margaret's Mansion.

"August! Tyler! Jeremy!" Margaret said

Jeremy came down stairs and hugged his sister. He gets a surprised look on his face.

"Why are they here? (Jeremy looked at Henrick.) Who's that?" Jeremy asked his sister

"I'll explain that later. Where's Jenna and Baelfire?" Margaret asked her brother

"There upstairs asleep. There's something we should tell you." Jeremy said

"Later. Right now, Hades is planning something. Jeremy you watch the kids. Tessa, you'll find Tyler." Margaret said

"Uh..." Tessa confused

"He works at Granny's. Inform him with everything that's going on." Margaret orders Tessa

"Ok." Tessa said as she leaves

"Nadia, you'll do the same thing. Find my husband August. He works at the wood shop. Think you can find him?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"Yes." Nadia said

"Go." Margaret said

Nadia leaves.

"What about us?" Liv asked Margaret

"I want you and Henrick to stay here with Jeremy. To help him protect my children. (Margaret leaves as she gets a call from her cell phone.) _Hello!_ " Margaret said

* * *

At the bridge.

"This is where I found him. I always thought I'd be the one to put him in his grave, but now that I see him like this, I can't help but feel sorry for him." Merida said

"Hades did this. Notice that if we don't stop him, then this is just the beginning." Margaret said

"What do you mean by "stop him"?" Merida asked Margaret

"Kill him and send him back where he came from." Margaret said

Margaret starts walking.

"Margaret, wait." David said

Emma, Hook, and David stopped Margaret.

"He's a god we're dealing with, and we still have no idea how to hurt him." Emma said

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Margaret said

"We get it. You're in pain." Hook said

"This isn't about you guys." Margaret said

"Yes, it is." Emma is

"After what Hades did. He hurt my brother. I'm not going to let him hurt anyone else. Are you telling me I shouldn't fight Hades? Jeremy and I were the dark ones. He should've killed me. But instead, I killed him. This is all my fault." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of Regina's office.

"My sister cast a protection spell on the building." Regina said

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Robin said

"I wasn't planning on doing nothing. As a matter of fact, I know exactly what to do. There's a secret tunnel that goes right under the town hall. We don't know how to defeat Hades, but maybe we can get your daughter back and talk some sense into Zelena, if you're with me." Regina said

"Of course I am." Robin said

"So are we." Margaret said

"No offense, Margaret, but (Regina sighs.) you're too emotional. I understand. But you're not thinking straight. And Emma has to stay with you on the other hand." Regina said

"Is that what you all think?" Margaret asked them

"Margaret. We still don't know how to stop Hades." David said

"But until we do..." Emma said Margaret cuts her off

"So then we figure it out." Margaret said

"So, well, then do it quickly. Because once we get that baby back, Hades will be coming for us." Regina said

* * *

Gold's shop.

Emma and Margaret sees Gold choking on Marice. Margaret did a pain infliction on Gold and he was screaming in pain as he let go of Marice.

"Get out out of here. Go." Margaret said

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Gold asked both Margaret and Emma

"I can't believe I'm saying this again. But I need your help." Margaret said

"Margaret. Nice to see you made it back from the Underworld. You and Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold said

"Hades is in Storybrooke. We have to stop him. Do you have anything that can kill him?" Margaret asked Gold

"Well, even if I knew, why would I tell you?" Mr. Gold asked Margaret

Margaret punched him in the face as he fell down.

"Tell us where it is." Margaret said

"You're the one that got us into this mess." Emma said

* * *

In the library.

Snow, David, Hook, Henry, and Merida were in there. Margaret and Emma ran in.

"Where have you two been?" Snow asked both Emma and Margaret

"Dead-end, really." Margaret said

"You guys find anything?" Emma asked them

"Oh, are you kidding? We're literally drowning in books." Merida said

"There's got to be something in here about Hades." David said

"We could really use some help." Hook said

Margaret sighs.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time to go through a bunch of books. I should've gone after Hades when I had the chance." Margaret said

Margaret about to leave but Emma stopped her.

"We know you're hurting. But getting revenge on Hades is not going to make things better." Emma said

"This is not about revenge." Margaret said

"I know that you don't want to lose all of us. (Margaret crying and Emma hugs her.) It's ok." Emma said

* * *

Margaret going through the book. She sees a crystal on the page.

"Guys. (They approached her.) I've found a way to defeat Hades." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of Regina's office.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Emma asked her sister

"Ready as I'll ever be." Margaret said

Emma and Margaret combine their magic to blast Zelena's shield spell.

"Good luck with that." Zelena said

Zelena was behind them and they turned around.

"Zelena. We don't want to hurt you." Emma said

"No. You want to hurt Hades, and that's the same thing. But guess what? There's no way to defeat a god." Zelena said

"Even gods have weaknesses, we know he has the crystal." Margaret said

Zelena uses telekinesis on them and they were on the ground. She looks at the pages.

"So it's true. You are trying to kill the man I love. Now I need to know one thing. Did my sister agree to this?!" Zelena asked both Emma and Margaret

"Believe us or not. But go up there and see for yourself." Margaret said

Zelena breaks her own spell and ran inside the office.

* * *

30 minutes now.

Zelena and Regina cames down stairs with baby hood and right outside.

"Regina? Zelena?" Emma said

"You were right." Zelena said

Both Emma and Margaret realized the look. Robin Hood is dead. They hugged Regina and Zelena.

* * *

Margaret's Mansion.

Margaret came inside and everyone waited as they stand up.

"What is it?" August asked his wife

"It's Robin." Margaret said

* * *

The next day.

Everyone is at Robin Hood's funeral and put arrows on his coffin. Everyone was about to leave, but Margaret stopped and hugged Regina.

"I'm sorry." Margaret apologize

Margaret put her hand on Zelena's shoulder. She was worried about her too.

* * *

Margaret's Mansion.

In the living room.

"We've forgot to tell you something. But it can wait." Tyler said

"What is it?" Margaret asked both Tyler and her brother

"Follow me." Jeremy said

* * *

Jeremy and Margaret walking downstairs to the cellar.

"What's going on? (Her brother open the door to the room and sees Elena's coffin in there.) Elena?" Margaret said as she walked towards her sister's coffin

"They couldn't keep her there much longer. Lily was about to kill her." Jeremy said

"I just can't believe that she's here again. But still in the sleeping coma spell that Kai put her on." Margaret said

* * *

Upstairs in the living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could just stay as a vampire and..." Nadia said as her descendant cuts her off

"No. If any vampire who would want this cure, that vampire has to be you. Others can just come out of their hiding spots and come here and find me if they want it." Margaret said

"Ok." Nadia said

Margaret takes the bandage off of her own hand and Nadia drinks some off of it.

"How do you feel?" Margaret asked her ancestor

"Like I need to lay down." Nadia said

Liv and Tessa help her on the couch.

* * *

Nadia wakes up about an hour.

"How do you feel?" Margaret asked her ancestor

Nadia gets up.

"I feel...(Nadia moves a cup with her mind and slams it across a wall.) good." Nadia said

"I can see that your traveler side is back." Margaret said

* * *

Outside of the Mansion.

"So, when you get to Mystic Fall..." Margaret said as Nadia finishes her sentence

"Deliever the message to the others. I got it." Nadia said

"Henrick. Your siblings is in New Orleans. Over there is where they live."

"Thank you." Henrick thanking Margaret

Henrick, Nadia, Tessa, and Margaret did a group hug. They stop hugging.

"We best be going." Henrick said

Tessa, Nadia, and Henrick get in the car and drove off.


	117. Only one

Margaret's Mansion.

"Did they make it out ok?" Emma asked her sister

"I gave them a car and some money to get started on their own journey." Margaret said

"Two psycho's and a Mikaelson." Tyler said

"Tyler..." Liv said as Margaret interrupt her

"Nadia and Tessa are not psycho's. They just needed a clean slight. As for Henrick, he needs to see his siblings." Margaret said

"You brought them back. It's your fault that they're here. (Tyler walked away but Margaret blocked him with her magic.) Let go of me." Tyler said

"We're not finish with this conversation." Margaret said

"Let go of me." Tyler said

Margaret stopped using her magic on him.

"If you don't want to listen to me. Fine. But hear this. You're stubborn then and you're stubborn now. But what I've done for them was the right thing to do. Just like Liv. She never wanted to be alone. She wanted to reunite with Jo and Luke and they wouldn't let her. They wanted her to be with you. So, if I'm to blamed for that. Then think about Liv. Also, think about our daughter." Margaret said

Margaret leaves with her and Tyler's daughter and holding her son.

"She's right and you know it." Jeremy said

"Suddenly you're on her side." Tyler said

"Actually, yes I am. (Tyler gave him a look.) With all of your help. She saved me from hell. She saved Nadia, Tessa, Henrick, and Liv too. Why can't you just see that?" Jeremy asked Tyler

"Nadia is the daughter of Katherine Pierce." Tyler said

"Yes and I know that. But she did everything just to find her. But Katherine wasn't a good mother to Nadia. Even though that she's related to Elena and Margaret, she could have a second chance. Tessa was once a psycho. Reasons why Margaret let her stay alive, was because Tessa can do better without Silas. And there's Henrick. 7th child of the Mikaelsons. He would do everything to see his family again." Jeremy explain

"So, they probably need new beginnings? A new fresh start?" Tyler asked Jeremy

"Yes." Jeremy said

* * *

At Granny's diner.

Margaret feeding her son with a baby bottle and her daughter drawing pictures. Her husband approaches and sits with them. Her kissed Margaret.

"I heard that you and Tyler got a little argument." August said

"It was about Tessa, Nadia, and Henrick. I was just helping them." Margaret said

"For years I've been searching for Emma. Trying to find her way back." August said

"In most cases you did. (August started holding on his son.) I'm still scared. Of losing everyone. Encluding you." Margaret said

"Remember I gave you that ring a year ago?" August asked his wife

"Our engagement ring. Yes." Margaret said

"If you lost me. Then that ring, can never let you lose hope." August said

"Mommy?" Jenna said

"Yeah, sweetie? (Jenna shows her mother a picture.) What's this?" Margaret asked her daughter

"Girls! Twins!" Jenna said

"That's cute. (She recognized the picture.) Girls! Twins! (She was about to figure it out.) Blonde!" Margaret said

"Margaret, what is it?" August asked again

"Caroline! She's pregnant." Margaret said

"But vampires..." August said as Margaret interrupts him

"I was part vampire at the time. Liv's dad and the other gemini's cast a spell so that the twin babies can be born into someone else's body. (Margaret gets out her cell phone and calls Caroline. It keeps ringing.) Come on, Care, pick up." Margaret said

" _Hey, Margaret. I was about to call you."_ Caroline said

 _"I was calling you about something. Jenna had a vision. It was about you. The newborn gemini twins..."_ Margaret said as Caroline finishes her sentence

 _"Are in my belly. I know."_ Caroline said

 _"Oh, well, I was sending Nadia, Tessa, and Henrick come over to deliever a message about the pregnancy."_ Margaret said

 _"Did you say Nadia and Tessa?"_ Stefan asked Margaret

 _Margaret_ didn't say another word. But she thought of something.

 _"What was that August? Sorry, gotta go. Bye."_ Margaret said

 _"Mar..."_ Stefan said as Margaret hangs up

Margaret dials Nadia's number and she answer.

 _"_ _You don't have to deliver it. Jenna had a vision. It was Caroline."_ Margaret said

 _"Vampires can't have children._ (She knows now.) _The gemini coven. Of course."_ Nadia said

 _"Yes."_ Margaret said

 _"So, I guess Tessa, Henrick, and I don't have to deliver the message then?"_ Nadia asked Margaret

"Nope. _Just drop off Henrick at New Orleans. You and Tessa can keep going to Europe or whatever else you can go to."_ Margaret said

 _"Thanks again for bringing us back."_ Nadia thanking Margaret

 _"You're welcome."_ Margaret said

"Bye." Nadia said

 _"Bye."_ Margaret said as she hangs up

Emma and Hook came in.

Emma sighs.

"Regina." Emma said

"Emma, please. I've already had enough people feeling sorry for me today." Regina said

"I know. (The ground and the place was shaking.) What the hell was that?" Emma asked them

"Some kind of earthquake." Margaret said

"That was no earthquake." Zelena said

"Given that blast of magic, there's only one person not present who's powerful enough for something like that." Regina said

* * *

At the library.

Upstairs.

"Gold. He's got the Olympian crystal, or part of it, anyway. Some of it must have survived. I can still feel the aura from it." Zelena said

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Regina said

"Some sorta tethering spell." Margaret said

"Tethering spell? What was Gold attaching the crystal to?" Emma asked Regina

"Storybrooke's magic. That's why he cast a spell here." Regina said

"With that crystal..." Margaret said as Zelena finishes her sentence

"Then he can harness all of this town's magic for his own purpose." Zelena said

"Gold already has the power of all the Dark Ones. Why does he need more?" David asked them

"To wake Belle. True love's kiss didn't work because she doesn't want to be with him." Emma said

"Aye, and once the Crocodile wakes Belle, do you think he'll stop there? Do you think he'll just turn the bloody crystal and all of its power over to us?" Hook asked them

"He's right. Let's go get that crystal." Emma said

"Let's. Where should we start?" Regina asked them

The others left. But Margaret, Emma, Henry, and Regina stay behind.

"You should set this one out." Margaret said

"You're worried the Evil Queen is about to come out to play." Regina said

"No. What she means is that we just want what's best for you." Emma said

"No, you don't. (Regina looked at Margaret.) When you're upset, we follow you to Hell and rescue your brother. But when I'm upset, I get a time-out. Okay. (Stammers) And you don't get to tell me what to do." Regina said

"You guys need to calm down." Henry said

"Henry, now's not the time. Maybe just take a minute to cool off and think about it." Emma said

"You don't want my help. Fine. I'll fix this on my own." Henry said

Emma sighs.

"Henry, go home and stay there. We got this. (Sighs) I mean it, Henry. Go right home." Emma said

Henry leaves.

"Regina, I can understand you hate me right now. But..." Margaret said as Regina cuts her off

"Margaret, I don't have time for this." Regina said as she leaves

"She needs time." Emma said

"I can do one better." Margaret said as she teleported out

* * *

At Margaret's Mansion.

Margaret is packing. Her husband coming in.

"What are you doing?" August asked his wife

"I just..." Margaret said as August cuts her off

"You're leaving?" August asked again

"Just for the week." Margaret said

"It wasn't your fault." August said

"Everyone keep saying that. I just have to go somewhere to think. I have to explain the others. To Damon, to everyone. I hate myself for this situation." Margaret as she picks up her bag.

August kissed his wife.

* * *

1 hour now.

"What do you mean she left?" Emma asked August

"Just for a week." August said

"And she thinks that leaving is the solution." Emma said

"I tried to stop her. But I think it's what she needs right now. She saved you from the darkness. She was the dark one. She turned Jeremy into the dark one just to save him. She killed him. Going to hell just to save him. Saved Nadia, Tessa, and Liv. Got out of hell. Robin died." August said

"She feels guilty." Emma said

"Yes." August said

"Where is she heading?" Emma asked them

"I pretty much can answer that." Jeremy said

"Mystic Falls?" Emma said

"Yes." Jeremy said


	118. Dead or Alive

Mystic Falls.

* * *

Margaret sees the whole city abandon.

* * *

Margaret goes to the lockwood mansion. She knocks on the door. Someone opens it. It was Damon.

"Damon." Margaret said

"Margaret. (Damon hugged Margaret.) How's..." Damon asked Margaret as she interrupt him

"She's fine. And safe. You guys haven't told me what's going on here. (Margaret comes in. Sees Alaric, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Enzo, and a new girl.) Seems the whole gang is here. (Margaret sees Enzo.) Though I don't recommend you in the party." Margaret said

"We're kind of on the same side, luv." Enzo said

"Right. Sure. (Margaret was using sarcasm. She sees the new girl.) You're the new girl?" Margaret asked the new girl

"Valerie's the name." Valerie said

"Ah, more british slang." Margaret said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Margaret

"I needed to get away for the week." Margaret said

"Not here." Stefan said

"We're really going to do this now?" Margaret asked Stefan

"If she's staying, she's staying. (Matt grabs her bag.) Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep." Matt said

* * *

Matt shows her to the room.

"Here you go." Matt said

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Matt

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring them back?" Matt asked Margaret

"Did I bring Liv back? Indeed I did." Margaret

"And Nadia, Tessa, and that kid?" Matt asked again

"Henrick is his name. And Nadia saved my life." Margaret said

"How can she save your life?" Matt asked again

"Isn't obivious that you once cared for her. (Matt didn't say a word.) Jeremy died again and I was in the underworld trying to get him back just like the others helped me. And yet I did. Nadia saved my life and so did Tessa and Henrick. Because Katherine was going to kill me. I brought them back." Margaret explain

"So, the underworld..." Matt said as Margaret finishes his sentence

"Is the middle between heaven or hell. Anyways, I made Nadia and Tessa realizing that there is more in life then just stay in the past. Nadia, has all the family she needs. Family that she trust more then Katherine. I made Tessa realize that she can move on from Silas after what he treated her. With Liv, she needed to be with Tyler. I couldn't let him grief again. Of course I gave Nadia the cure so that she can be mortal again." Margaret kept explaining

"They're not coming back here?" Matt asked again

"That's for them to decide." Margaret said

* * *

The living room.

Matt leaves.

Stefan rushed over to Margaret.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologize

"Why does every vampire has to over here things?" Margaret asked them

"You used to be." Damon said

"None taken. Let me get this straight. All of the towns people, that you compelled are gone. Making sure that the people are safe. Because a couple of vampire-witch hybrids are taking over town with Lily and her new lover? Caroline is pregnant with Alaric's babies cause the Gemini coven did the hocus pocus so that the babies can stay alive." Margaret said

"Yeah. How did you know all of that?" Stefan asked Margaret

"Jenna magic was starting to manifest. Jo also told me." Margaret said

"Yeah, the underworld." Stefan said

"Jo moved on and so did the others. They've found peace. My friend Regina, her boyfriend died and she blames me cause I saved Jeremy." Margaret said

"That's why you came here?" Damon asked Margaret

"Yes. I know that running away isn't the answer. But Regina needed sometime. So tell me what the plan is?" Margaret asked Stefan

"Julian needs to die today. Everything has to appear to be normal. Julian's not an idiot. If he finds out that Lily turned on him, we're all dead." Stefan said

"So you... embed her with a psychopath? Sounds logical." Enzo said

"Hey, don't look at me! I voted to drive a stake through her heart and get rid of this Julian-mama drama once and for all. (Damon is giving tham a sarcastic look.) But, hey, complicated plan "A" sounds like a happy compromise." Damon said

Stefan is annoyed.

"It's not complicated! We get Julian's blood, and then, Nora, Beau, or Mary Louise use it to unlink him from Lily, and we kill the bastard." Stefan said

"Uh, you glossed over the important bit- Do you really think that Beau, Mary Louise, or Nora are going to help?" Enzo asked them

"Well, since I'm here. What if I can get Julian's distraction." Margaret said

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Stefan said

"We're out of options." Margaret said

"They're dangerous." Stefan

"It might be a good idea." Damon said

* * *

Margaret, Stefan, Enzo, and Damon continue planning for their day.

"Julian treats Lily's Heretics like they're his own royal children. And they worship him right back. They'll never turn on him." Enzo said

"The old stake through the heart's lookin' like a pretty good alternative right now." Damon said

"Well, I guess the only way we're gonna be able to pull this off is to deploy the nuclear option." Stefan said

"If we're going to do it..." Margaret said Valerie interrupts her

Valerie walks into the room, apparently having overheard their conversation.

"I know how to win them over to our side." Valerie said

Enzo rolls his eyes.

"Oh, great. Yeah. Last I checked, she was the black sheep of the family. What are you gonna tell them to make them feel otherwise?" Enzo asked Valerie

"The truth." Valerie said

* * *

Margaret getting ready for the party tonight. She wore a ruby dress.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House.

Margaret knocking on the door. Someone answers and it was Julian.

"The famous traveler witch." Julian said

"Ah, so you heard of me?" Margaret asked Julian

Julian took Margaret's hand and kissed it. She took it back.

"Why don't you come on in." Julian said

Margaret comes in as she goes to the parlor. Margaret pours herself a drink.

"Just like I remember." Margaret said

"What are you doing here in mystic falls?" Julian asked Margaret

"You barely know me." Margaret said

"Lily told me that you once attack her." Julian said

"Cause she attack Bonnie." Margaret said

"Ah." Julian said

Damon and Stefan have just walked into a parlor off of the ballroom and sees Margaret and Julian.

"Hell of a party." Damon said

Julian, startled by their arrival.

"What's the matter? It looked like you've seen something horrible." Margaret said in sarcasm

"Apparently, there's a kindergarten teacher in the powder room." Julian said

Stefan sighs mockingly and grabs a nearby bottle of scotch off of the end table to fix himself a drink.

"Oh, good old Mom. Bet she made you think she enjoyed it, too?" Stefan asked Julian

"You weren't supposed to come alone." Damon said

"It's not like you guys given me much of a choice." Margaret said

Julian, looking on edge.

"The answer to your question is, is what are we doing here. It's an anniversary party! Guess we figured we'd come support the pretty one and her mean girlfriend." Damon said

"I love parties" Margaret said

* * *

Damon is throwing darts at a dartboard when he handed a dart to Margaret. Stefan, looked at his phone and looked at Damon and Margaret. He nods to both of them and they nod back in understanding. Just then, Damon raises his arm as though he's about to throw another dart at the dartboard, but instead turns and throws the dart at Julian, which impales him in the neck.

"That works." Margaret said

Julian rips out the dart from his neck with a groan.

"Ugh!" Julian said

Julian vamp-speeds over to Damon and pins him against the wall with the dart aimed for his eye.

"DAMON! (Margaret yells as Damon struggles to get out of his grip, but Julian is too strong. Just before Julian can puncture Damon's eyeball with the dart, Margaret burns Julians hand and Damon punches him. Stefan picks up a wooden coat rack, and hits him hard in the small of the back with it. Julian abandons his attempt to hurt Damon in favor of trying to attack Margaret instead. But her fairytale magic appeared when a fireball appeared on her hand.) That's impossible. (He comes closer but she made the fireball grow and threw it at him.) Take that bastard." Margaret said

"AGHH!" Julian said

Julian's falls unconscious. His body fall on the ground while Damon watches him with an impressed smirk on his face.

"Badass." Damon said

"Thanks." Margaret thanking Damon

"Let's tie him up." Stefan said

* * *

Margaret is upstairs.

Trying to call Emma.

 _"Margaret!"_ Emma said

 _"Where are you?"_ Margaret asked her sister

 _"You know somethings wrong. I can tell by the way you talk."_ Emma said

 _"Fairytale magic is happening right now."_ Margaret said

 _"What do you mean?"_ Emma asked her sister

 _"My own fireball appeared on my hand while I had to handle something. Anyways_ _I gotta go. Talk to you later."_ Margaret said

 _"Love you."_ Emma said

 _"Love you too. Bye."_ Margaret said

 _"Bye."_ Emma said

Margaret hangs up and walked back downstairs. Damon is playing pinball in the parlor, while Julian, who has been chained to a chair, babbles at him

"And my mind is boggled by this blind devotion you have for Lily, when the woman mused up an idea to keep you away from your soulmate for what, sixty years? Seventy years?" Julian asked Damon

"Stop talking." Damon said

"And yet here you are, essentially risking your life to be here with me in order to keep her alive." Julian said

"Ignore him. He's trying to get under your skin." Margaret said

An angry-looking Valerie enters the room.

"And he knows he's dead either way. But if he can provoke you to kill him now, then you spend eternity as the boy who killed his own mother." Valerie said

Julian smirks at her devilishly.

"Mmm, aren't you a clever girl? It's a shame. I suppose your little one would have had the same smarts..." Julian said

Valerie is so enraged by this glib remark that she spits in his face before sneering at him.

"Rot in hell, Julian." Valerie said

Suddenly, Mary Louise rushes into the room and is shocked to see that Julian has been chained up.

"What is this?" Mary Louise asked them

"Apparently whoever wins at foosball gets to kill me." Julian said

"It's pinball, and I have the high score." Damon said

Mary Louise, who is still clearly conflicted, looks over at Valerie with a worried and defensive expression.

"How do I know that you were pregnant with Stefan's child?" Mary Louise asked Valerie

"Are you testing me? Do you really believe that I would make that up?" Valerie asked Mary Louise

"You lied to Lily about your affair with Stefan, just like you lied to us about killing Oscar, so why should I believe that you're telling the truth now?" Mary Louise asked again

Margaret sighs and breaks up their fight.

"All right, Nancy Drew, enough. Let the adults handle this." Margaret

Mary Louise, annoyed by her attitude and casts a pain infliction spell on Damon that causes him to clutch his head in agony and groan. Margaret runs towards him.

"Margaret, get out of here." Damon said

Margaret teleported out.

* * *

At the graveyard.

Margaret got some flowers and put it on Jenna Sommers grave.

"Hey, Jenna. Remember all those years ago when I was 17 and pregnant. Naming my little girl after you. I didn't see you in the underworld cause of what Ester said. You've moved on. I think that you were brave and strong. She's doing so well and so is my son. Jeremy got a job as a art teacher back in Storybrooke and Elena is in a magical coma. She's linked to Bonnie's life. So if she dies then Elena comes back again. But otherwise she told us to live our lives. Until someone can find a way to unlink her and Bonnie. They're just going to stay that way. I've seen Isobel and John one last time and they've told me the truth why they gave me up as well. (Margaret shed a tear as she touch Jenna's grave.) I love you Jenna. Goodbye." Margaret said as she walked away


	119. Forgiveness

5 days now.

Mystic Grill.

"Need to get back to them." Margaret said

"I've never even set foot in Storybrooke. Neither does Caroline or Matt." Stefan said

"Either way, taking care of Elena. Making sure that no one messes with her." Margaret said

"Aww, ashamed you're going away." Julian said

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan asked Julian

"Just making conversation since you killed your mother and my loved one. (In his vampire speed, he was behind Margaret. She turned around and he choked her. Beau use pain infliction on both of them.) What was that crap you pulled?" Julian asked Margaret

"Let me just say something about the headbutt. (Margaret headbutts him and she ripped his heart out as it was still glowing.) Fairytale magic still works." Margaret said

"What the hell was that?" Julian asked again

"Another witch taught me. (She looked at Beau.) Beau is it?" Margaret asked Beau

"Yeah." Beau said

"I'll make a deal with all of baddies out here in mystic falls." Margaret said

Julian tries to come a little closer. Margaret squeezed a little on his heart as he fell down as he screams in pain.

"What the..." Julian said as Margaret cuts him off

"Beau, how about you let them go?" Margaret asked Beau

"Or you do what?" Beau asked Margaret

"Wow. I really do love this part. You see what happen is that, if you do something bad then I can just squize his heart as hard as I can. His heart will become dust and he will be dead. Neither the less, you pretty much don't want to mess with a traveler. Or maybe the friends I know who's in New Orleans that you don't want to mess with. They might as well create more chaos here again. Now who can we be afraid of? Maybe Niklaus Mikaelson?" Margaret threatens both Julian and Beau

Beau stops the pain infliction. As both the Salvatores stand up.

"How do you know about Niklaus?" Julian asked again

"He's a friend of mine. Just notice that he's mostly a long lost friend to Caroline. So let me make this simple. I will give you back your heart. (He holds out his hand. She tried to give it to him but she jerked her own hand.) But just to be clear. (He gives her a look.) If anything happens to them. To all of them. Then I will call Klaus and let him kill you himself. Other meaning if you try to kill me. He still would come after you. Not just him. But to every Mikaelson. Now, do we have a deal." Margaret said

"Deal." Julian said

Margaret shove the heart back in his chest.

* * *

Outside of the Lockwood Mansion.

Caroline hugs Margaret.

"Care, I'm going to need space to breath now." Margaret said

"Sorry." Caroline apologize as she stops hugging Margaret

"I'm going to need update for those babies." Margaret said

"We know." Alaric said

"Keep the town safe." Margaret said

"I will." Matt said

"For a deputy's advise. Since you're the only officer around here. You should think about being Sheriff. Just a thought." Margaret said

"I think you're right." Matt said

"Try not to get into dark magic again." Margaret said

"You know I don't do that anymore, right?" Bonnie asked Margaret

"Sorry. Just making sure. (Margaret looked at Stefan.) You have a great girl right there next to you." Margaret said

"Thank you." Stefan thanking Margaret

"I left something for the newborns." Margaret said

Margaret gets in the car and drives off.

* * *

13 hours later.

Back in Storybrooke.

Margaret's Mansion.

Margaret holding her son.

"I'm glad that you're home." August said

"We all are." Emma said

Regina walks towards Margaret and she hugs her.

"I'm so sorry." Margaret apologize

Regina wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok. (Margarets tears came out.) I forgive you. (Regina stops hugging Margaret.) But you shouldn't have left." Regina said

"I needed some time of what was going through in life. (Margaret holds her daughter.) Regina, can you set up a town meeting?" Margaret asked Regina

"Sure. But why?" Regina asked Margaret

"I need to say a few words." Margaret said

"A lots happen." Regina said

"Despite that you've separated yourself with the Evil Queen. I know." Margaret said

"That kind of magic I will never get used to." Regina said

"You've taught me and I've taught you." Margaret said

* * *

City Hall.

Margaret on stage.

"People of Storybrooke. I know what I did was wrong. But I was saving Emma and Regina. I didn't know that the Dark One's powers was seductive. But I'm going to give you guys a vote. Raise your hands if you want me gone. I will never set foot in Storybrooke again." Margaret said

They don't raise their hands.

"Well, now. Isn't this exciting. The traveler I presume." Mr. Hyde said

Everyone stepped away.

"Mostly yeah. And what the hell do you want?" Margaret asked Mr. Hyde

"Just to see who am I up againist. (Evil Queen appeared.) Also, with my partner." Mr. Hyde said

"My pleasure." Evil Queen said

"To be fair. (She walked slowly.) I'm not fully fairytale." Margaret said

"Oh, please." Evil Queen said

"Phasmotas incendia. (Ghost Fire.)" Margaret chants

Margaret sends the fire to Hyde and the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen and Mr. Hyde teleported out. Everyone clapped.

"People of Storybrooke. Let's welcome back Margaret." Regina said

They kept clapping.

* * *

Granny's diner.

Drinking beer.

"Thought you guys would never forgive me after everything." Margaret said

"Glad to have back a traveler again." Leroy said

"Yep. So, am I." August said as he kissed his wife

"Well, I'm not the only traveler anymore. Daughter and son. I even brought back Nadia, Tessa, and Henrick. Just for the ones who can get a second chance in life. Liv isn't a traveler. But she is a gemini witch who needs to be with Tyler. So, yeah. I brought her back as well. Henrick is at New Orleans probably spending time with his family." Margaret said

"Luv, you probably forgot something else." Hook said

"What's that?" Margaret asked Hook

"You're also not just a traveler." Jeremy said

"You're a hero and most likely a savior." Emma said

"Hero, yes. But a savior. That's mostly your job." Margaret said

"Actually, sometimes a savior doesn't need to be someone who can bring back happy endings." David said

"It means that you saved a lot of people." Snow said

"Saving Liv, Nadia, Tessa, and Henrick. That was all you. You saved them." Regina said

"You gave them their life back. Give them a second chance." Belle said

Margaret shed a tear of happiness.

"Is that..." Regina was about to asked Margaret

Margaret wiped the tear off of her face.

"No." Margaret said

Margaret phone was vibrating. She gets it out and sees the name.

"What is it?" Emma asked her sister

"It's Klaus. (Margaret answers.) _Hello."_ Margaret said

 _"Margaret."_ Elijah said

 _"Elijah, why do you have Klaus's phone?"_ Margaret said

 _"I wanted to say thank you for saving our brother."_ Elijah thanking Margaret

 _"Henrick needed a fresh start. As for you, I think Hayley feels the same way."_ Margaret said

 _"She's married to another man."_ Elijah said

" _Sometimes in life. Well, it's like a fairytale._ (Margaret looks at everyone.) _And her true feelings aren't with this man that she's married. Her true love is you. Don't give up on that. All you need is Hope."_ Margaret said

 _"Thank you."_ Elijah thanking Margaret

 _"You're welcome. Bye."_ Margaret said

 _"Bye."_ Elijah said

Margaret hangs up.

"Elijah thanking me of having his brother back and so is the Mikaelsons." Margaret said

"That was sweet of you for giving him advise." August said

"Elijah isn't Gold. He needed to hear some advise from a friend." Margaret said


End file.
